


Super Bowsette Quest

by Informal_OfficeLady



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance, Treasure Hunting, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 162,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informal_OfficeLady/pseuds/Informal_OfficeLady
Summary: Luego de ser maldito por una misteriosa corona, Bowser no tiene de otra más que viajar por diferentes reinos para encontrar, las piezas del único artefacto que puede quitarle tan horrenda maldición, este viaje lo llevara a diferentes y exóticas tierras, conocerá todo tipo de personas y con algo de suerte, quizás encuentre el amor que tanto ha estado buscando.Inspirado por el fenómeno de Twitter con algunos elementos de Super Mario Odyssey y Paper Mario, espero que sea de su agrado.





	1. Chapter 1

Acto 1  
Prologo: No todo lo que brilla, te da lo que deseas

Luego del fiasco que resulto su boda en la luna, Bowser sabía que debió de haber escuchado el consejo de su vieja consejera Kammy Koopa, quizás ya era tiempo de tomar unas vacaciones con Jr., sin duda unas semanas en la isla paradisiaca Delfino no sonaban nada mal para su cansado espíritu, pero un descubrimiento de uno de los aprendices de Kammy Koopa, lo llevo a tener un cambio radical en sus planes.

Todo comenzó cuando el aprendiz de Kammy Koopa, Kori Koopa, trajo consigo un rollo antiguo que acababa de traducir con una oferta bastante tentadora como para desaprovecharla, al parecer en una de las llanuras cercanas al reino de los hongos, se localizaba una corona con el poder de concederte cualquier tipo de deseo, sobra decir que Bowser no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la locación lo más pronto que pudo.

Pese a las dudas que tuvo debido a la falta de resistencia o trampas que custodiaran el templo de tan poderosos tesoro, decidió seguir adelante, después de todo quizás esta era su ultima oportunidad para hacerse de la hermosa princesa del reino de los hongos, una vez que sus soldados le trajeron tan codiciado tesoro Bowser, no pudo evitar admirar tan bella corona, no solo radiaba con una intensidad digna de la nobleza, sino que también tenía un diseño simple pero bellamente decorado con gemas de colores azules y rojas, quizás después de todo si estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Entonces, ¿Esta es la corona que menciona el pergamino?-preguntó Bowser algo curioso, debía asegurarse de que fuera la verdadera, antes de intentar ponérsela.

-Su majestad, estoy en un ciento porciento seguro de que es la corona-dijo el joven Kori Koopa muy animado, si las cosas salían tal como el pensaba, pronto se volvería uno de los magos principales de Bowser.

-¡Pues que están esperando, entréguenmela!-dijo Bowser en tono fuerte y demandante, los soldados Koopas rápidamente le entregaron la corona algo nerviosos, lo último que querían era lidiar con el mal genio de su jefe.

Bowser tomo la corona con mucha delicadeza, no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, estaba a nada de cumplir su más grande deseo, sin dudar ni un segundo se coloco la corona, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Peach se convirtiera en su esposa, al principio no sucedía nada y más de uno de los vasallos de Bowser se preparaban para la rabieta de su amo, cuando la corona comenzó a brillar de una manera enceguecedora.

Hubo una explosión de humo que provoco que todos tosieran y que nadie fuera capaz de ver algo, cuando se disperso el humo lo suficiente Bowser, fue el primero en expresar su queja antes la situación.

-¿¡Qué demonios esta pasando aquí!?-grito en tono demandante y molesto, solo para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien… su voz… su voz había sonado extrañamente… femenina…

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de algunos sutiles cambios, al principio pensó que sus vasallos habían cambiado de tamaño, pero más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta de que él había perdido bastante tamaño, asustado reviso sus garras solo para darse cuenta de que ahora eran manos suaves, humanas y… femeninas.

Bruscamente le arrebato a uno de sus soldados un escudo que bien le podría servir de espejo, cuando observo su reflejo no pudo evitar que casi se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo, atrás había quedado su elegante y fuerte figura de reptil, ahora su apariencia se asemejaba más a la de Peach, su cabello era rubio como el de ella, solo que más encrespado como el suyo, sus ojos eran azules aunque mantenía sus distintivas pupilas de reptil, su rostro era femenino y suave como el de Peach, tenía ahora orejas aunque algo alargadas que, portaban unos aretes en forma de esferas azules como los de Peach, tenía una cejas rubias algo encrespadas y, aun conservaba sus colmillos y sus distintivos cuernos.

Observo el resto de su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que ahora era el cuerpo de una mujer con vestido similar al de Peach solo que de un color negro y, mucho más escotado, noto también incomodo que también tenia un pecho mucho más generoso que el de Peach, conservaba sus muñequeras con pinchos, además de la de sus brazos y un collar con pinchos en su cuello, su caparazón puntiagudo aun estaba en su espalda, solo que este ahora era mucho más pequeño haciendo que fuera imposible ocultarse dentro de él y por último, aún conservaba su larga y fuerte cola, solo que ajustada a su cuerpo actual.

Instintivamente intento quitarse la corona esperando que eso deshiciera aquella horrenda transformación, pero cuando toco su cabeza, empalideció al notar que no había ninguna corona sobre ella, ¿A dónde se habría ido esa corona?

Los sirvientes de Bowser contemplaban entre asustados y embelesados la nueva apariencia de su jefe, más de uno había quedado enamorado de la nueva apariencia de su jefe pero, por otro lado no sabían cuanto tiempo faltaba antes de que su amo estallara como un volcán en erupción, quizás con su apariencia femenina, ya no era tan fuerte como antes, sus sospecha fueron tiradas por tierra al ver como su jefe partía el escudo a la mitad como si fuera una galleta, antes de explotar de furia.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!?-grito Bowser con todas sus fuerzas haciendo resonar su grito por todo el recinto y los alrededores, sus soldados juraban que ese grito debió de haberse escuchado en el reino de los hongos.

Bowser tomo el cuello del inepto aprendiz de Kammy Koopa, agradecía que pese su apariencia, no hubiera perdido ni un gramo de su fuerza y poder, mientras estaba casi triturándole los huesos de ese infeliz le dijo en un tono casi asesino.

-Más te vale que encuentras una manera de solucionar esto, ¡O JURO QUE LA LAVA QUE RODEA EL CASTILLO, SERÁ UNA BRISA DE VERANO COMPARADO CON LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE QUEMARE!-grito Bowser expulsando algunas flamas de su boca, agradeciendo que pese a su nueva y delicada voz, aun pudiera sonar de manera amenazante y con autoridad.

-¡Le juro que encontrare una manera de arreglar esto!-grito Kori Koopa aterrado, si no solucionaba este lio pronto, estaba seguro de que tendría la muerte más dolorosa y horrenda que se hubiera visto en la historia.

El regreso hacia el palacio en su nave fue bastante silencioso, luego de cocinar a algunos de sus vasallos cuando intentaron pasarse de listos por su, delicada apariencia, ahora se encontraba solo en su camarote pensando en el problema en el que se había metido.

¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a su querido hijo lo que paso? ¿Qué pasaría si no podía regresar a la normalidad? ¡Por dios! ¿¡Cómo se supondría que iría al baño con esta apariencia!? Es decir, admitía que él tenía un par de revistas indecentes que, se aseguró de ocultarlas en un sitio donde su hijo jamás pudiera encontrarlas ¡Pero esto estaba a otro nivel para él!

Bramo con todas sus fuerzas antes de estampar su cabeza repetidas veces en la pared de su camarote hasta cuartearla, lo que le sorprendió fue al revisarse en un espejo que su cuerpo, no tenía ni una sola herida pese a la fuerza de los golpes, al parecer de alguna manera aun conservaba la dureza de su cuerpo, por lo que al menos era un punto a su favor en toda esta extraña situación.

Volvió a sentarse en su cómoda silla que ahora era mucho más grande de lo que pensó, no se había dado cuenta del enorme tamaño que realmente poseía, suspiro cansado mientras meditaba sobre lo que debía hacer, sin importar lo que pasara tenía que regresar a la normalidad, se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien fuera de su castillo se enterara de lo que le sucedió, así que más le valía a esos bufones que tenía como hechiceros que resolvieran este asunto pero a la de ya.

En el castillo del reino Koopa, Bowser Jr. esperaba con animo a su padre, su pronto regreso significaba que había encontrado lo que buscaba y, si todo salía bien, ¡Pronto tendría una nueva mamá!

A lado del pequeño hijo de Bowser estaba Kamek, quien había quedado a cargo del pequeño mientras su alteza y Kammy Koopa no estuvieran, hasta el momento consiguió mantener la compostura luego del informe del aprendiz de Kammy Koopa, ¿¡En que cabeza cabía no revisar ese tipo de escritos con experto antes de asumir que tenían algo importante!? Ese tipo tenía suerte de estar vivo luego de su monumental metida de pata y, estaba seguro de que lo único que evito que su alteza lo matara, era que necesitaba gente que le ayudara a regresarlo a la normalidad.

A estas alturas lo único que esperaba era que Kammy Koopa recibiera su correo en el que le decía explícitamente que debía regresar al castillo en calidad de urgencia, para ayudar a arreglar el desastre que provoco su atolondrado alumno… dudaba mucho que Kammy fuera tan compasiva como su rey, en cuanto estuviera enterada de lo ocurrido…

-¡Ya llegaron!-grito emocionado Bowser Jr. mientras observaba como la nave de su padre aterrizaba en el gran hangar del castillo, antes de correr al encuentro con su padre.

-Espere su alteza…-dijo Kamek preocupado tratando de detenerlo, esto no iba a acabar bien…

Bowser Jr. se coloco frente a la rampa de la nave donde salían los soldados de esta, para colocarse en formación para recibir a su rey, Bowser Jr. estaba justo enfrente de la formación esperando a su amado padre, quien le había prometido que, si regresaba antes de su excursión, jugaría con el su nuevo juego de carreras, no podía esperar para pasar tiempo de calidad padre e hijo.

Unos pasos le llamaron la atención por dos motivos, primero porque aquellos pasos apenas hacían eco al caminar por lo que dudaba que fuera su padre y segundo, ¿Quién era tan importante para que lo soldados mantuvieron formación? Quedo sin palabras al notar la figura que bajaba por la rampa de la nave.

Era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, esta mujer no solo tenía un ligero parecido a la princesa Peach, sino que también tenía el distintivo caparazón de la familia, dos enormes cuernos como su padre y una cola casi tan fuerte y larga como la de él… acaso… ¿Esta era su verdadera madre?

Le tomo unos segundos a Bowser darse cuenta de que había salido en mal momento, ¡Él específicamente le dijo al inútil de Kamek que mantuviera a su hijo lejos de esto! Pero ahora debía encara a su hijo sin saber realmente como explicarle porque ahora era una mujer.

-Hijo… yo…-comenzó a decir algo nervioso Bowser cuando su pequeño se le arrojo a los brazos con una gran fuerza, de no ser que su cuerpo aún mantenía su fortaleza, quizás pudo haberlo tirado.

-E-e-e… ¿Eres tu mi mamá?-pregunto Bowser Jr. lloroso mientras miraba aquella misteriosa mujer, debía ser ella ya que por alguna razón sentía algo familiar en esa persona que, no sabía cómo describirlo.

Bowser sintió como el pecho le apretaba con fuerza al ver la cara ilusionada de su hijo, si había algo que detestaba más que perder contra ese fontanero, era decepcionar a su pequeño hijo, tomando un respiro profundo intentando calmarse, se arrodillo para estar cerca de su hijo y, mirándolo con una dulzura que solo estaba reservada para él, le dijo.

-Jr. soy yo, tu viejo-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa tranquila, aun le estaba costando acostumbrarse a su nueva voz, Bowser Jr. lo miro muy confundido antes de contestarle.

-N-no, mi viejo es un Koopa muy grande, ¿Él aún está dentro de la nave?-pregunto Bowser Jr. curioso, se preguntaba porque su papá aun no había bajado todavía.

-Hijo, obsérvame bien, me veré distinto pero soy tu papá, Bowser-dijo Bowser en tono gentil mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

Bowser Jr. no entendía nada, ¿Por qué esta mujer decía que era su papá? Jr. la miro a los ojos de manera contemplativa, buscando algo que en su mirara que confirmara sus palabras, no le tomo mucho tiempo detectar, la característica mirada de su padre que, solo estaba reservada para él.

-¿P-papá?-dijo débilmente Bowser Jr. sin creérselo, Bowser se limito a asentir con cierto pesar-¿¡Pero que te paso!?-dijo Bowser Jr. alterado-Se que te había pedido una mamá ¡Pero nunca te pedí que llegaras tan lejos para complacerme!-dijo Bowser Jr. llorando a todo pulmón, ¡Él no quería cambiar a su papá!

-No hijo, no fue culpa tuya-dijo Bowser apurado mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos tratando de consolarlo y, limpiaba con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

Desde que Jr. era un huevo, Bowser siempre estuvo preocupado cada vez que lo tocaba o cargaba, sus enormes garras eran perfectas para aplastar a sus enemigos… pero demasiado peligrosas para cargar un huevo, mucho más a una pequeña criatura, si algo podía agradecer de este cuerpo era que, sus manos era lo suficientemente suave para no dañar a Jr., aunque eso no evito que lo hiciera con la misma delicadeza con la que siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-pregunto un poco más compuesto Bowser Jr.

-No estoy seguro, pero me asegurare de resolver esto, te lo prometo-dijo Bowser mostrándose confiado, no podía preocupar a su pequeño hijo-Oye, ¿No habíamos quedado en que jugaríamos a mi regreso? Ahora tu viejo tiene unas manos que se ajustan mejor a los controles ¡No hay forma de que me ganes!-dijo Bowser en tono animado.

Bowser Jr. se limpio unas ultimas lagrimas antes de asentirle a su padre muy emocionado, sin importar que apariencia tenía, su padre seguiría siendo su padre, antes de irse Bowser tuvo que poner en cinta a sus inútiles vasallos que, parecían más entretenidos en la escena que les estaba dando, en lugar de mover sus traseros para resolver esto, solo esperaba que la vieja de Kammy llegara pronto, solo ella y Kamek eran los únicos que podrían encontrar algo rápido para arreglar esto.

Kammy Koopa no podía estar más furiosa de lo que ya estaba, primero fue haber perdido sus vacaciones paradisiacas, en especial porque tuvo que renunciar a las clases de aerobics con ese atractivo instructor Pianta que daba la clase, encima su descuidado aprendiz provoco una crisis de tal magnitud que, no estaba segura si realmente había forma de resolverlo.

Ni siquiera fue a ver a su bajeza, no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con el mal humor de su jefe luego de lo sucedido, lo primero que hizo al llegar a su despacho fue castigar a su incompetente alumno, encerrándolo dentro de una caja de cerillos, por lo menos lo dejaría ahí unos meses por lo sucedido.

Luego de rebuscar en todos los textos antiguos que poseía con la ayuda de Kamek, por fin encontró la única solución que podría regresar a su tiránica majestad a su estado normal, sin perder tiempo los dos magos Koopa fueron avisarle a su rey, encontrando una escena bastante peculiar en la habitación del joven Bowser Jr.

Padre e hijo estaban en una encarnizada carrera por el primer lugar, ambos estaban sentados en un gran sofá jugando como si la vida se les fuera en ellos, había bolsas de botana, envoltorios de pastelillos de todo tipo y, varias botellas de bebidas carbonatadas vacías, por si eso no fuera suficiente, ambos estaban con la boca manchada de polvo de frituras de queso y chocolate, el vestido de esta versión de Bowser estaba manchado de todo tipo de botanas, estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas y, eventualmente soltó un eructo tan fuerte que Kammy juro que ni siquiera los cerdos eructaban así de asqueroso. 

Kamek no estaba muy seguro porque sentía un cambio alrededor de Kammy Koopa pero, algo muy dentro de él le decía que lo mejor era no indagar sobre el asunto, haciendo una sonora tos alertados a su rey y príncipe, ambos voltearon un poco sorprendidos, antes de que Kamek comenzara hablar.

-Majestad, creemos Kammy y yo que, hemos encontrado la solución para su... precaria situación-dijo Kamek en tono algo tranquilo, no era una solución sencilla, pero por lo menos ya era algo.

-Ya era hora-dijo Bowser impaciente antes de arrancar un trozo de su vestido y limpiarse la cara con él, quien diría que los vestidos de las chicas pudieran tener ciertas ventajas.

-Vera señor hemos descubierto en unos escritos antiguos, una legendaria corona que tiene la habilidad de anular los efectos de la corona que uso-dijo Kamek con cierta cautela.

-Pues que están esperando, ¡Tráiganla inmediatamente!-dijo Bowser en tono impaciente, ¿Cómo estos inútiles no podían hacer algo por iniciativa propia?

-Desafortunadamente, la corona están dividida en seis fragmentos dispersos por diferentes reinos y, temo que el mapa solo pueden verlos aquellos que han sido malditos por la otra corona-dijo Kamek soltando un suspiro, mientras traía el antiguo mapa en sus manos.

Bowser fastidiado tomo el viejo rollo que traía Kamek, dándose cuenta de que era un viejo mapa común y corriente que, tenía algunos puntos marcados en aéreas bastante lejanas del reino Koopa... este sería sin duda un viaje de días...

Bowser Jr. se acerco para mirar el mapa y, lo único que veía era un enorme papel arrugado con una especie de brújula en la parte superior, ¿Enserio trataban de engañar a su papá con esto?

-Papá ese mapa es falso, ¡Esta completamente en blanco!-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono molesto, ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a tratar de engañar a su padre con algo tan preocupante como era su estado actual!?

-Parece que no era mentira lo que dijiste-dijo Bowser en tono pensativo al darse cuenta de que su hijo no podía ver el mapa, parece que tendría que hacer esto por su cuenta-Bien escúchenme bien los dos, estarán a cargo mientras me ocupo de recolectar las piezas, más les vale que cuiden bien a Bowser Jr. mientras no estoy-dijo en tono serio y demandante Bowser.

-¡Que! ¿¡Pero porque no puedo ir contigo!?-dijo Bowser Jr. haciendo un berrinche, no podía creer que su padre lo dejara a un lado en esta aventura.

-Hijo, sé que es duro pero será mejor que viaje de incognito para no levantar sospecha-dijo Bowser en tono firme-Además si alguien llegara a reconocerme... no creo que mi reputación sobreviva a algo como esto-dijo Bowser con cierto aire apagado, se moriría si Mario o cualquiera de sus múltiples enemigos, se enteraran de su situación actual.

-Entiendo...-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono triste-Prometo que el castillo estará en orden mientras no estés-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono más animado.

-Se que no me defraudaras pequeño-dijo Bowser en tono alegre mientras revolvía el rebelde cabello de su hijo, mientras este soltaba unas risas.

-Bien, ya que necesitara viajar de incognito, le recomiendo que después de recolectar todo lo que necesite para el viaje, se dirija al Reino Sombrero donde, podrá conseguir una nave que le permita viajar por los reinos sin levantar sospechas-dijo Kamek en tono tranquilo.

-¡Bien, que estamos esperando! ¡Comencemos con los preparativos!-dijo Bowser más animado-No debe ser tan difícil fingir ser una chica mientras viajo-dijo Bowser con aire seguro.

-Que no será difícil... ¡Qué no será difícil!-grito Kammy Koopa furiosa, asustando a los tres chicos-¡Come como un cerdo! ¡Rasga su vestido para usarlo como servilleta! ¡Y encima se sienta como si fuera un borracho de cantina! ¡Y CREE QUE DE VERDAD QUE ASÍ PODRÁ PASAR COMO UNA CHICA!-grito indignada Kammy Koopa más fuerte, antes de tomar a Bowser de sus nuevas orejas y llevándoselo a rastras de la habitación de su hijo.

-¡USTED NO IRÉ A NINGUNA PARTE HASTA QUE NO APRENDA COMPORTARSE COMO UNA MUJER, AUNQUE SEA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO!-volvió a gritar Kammy Koopa, mientras se escuchaban los quejidos y quejas de Bowser.

Sin dudas este sería el inicio de una maravillosa y bastante peculiar, aventura para el rey de los Koopas que, poco sabía hacia dónde lo llevaría su búsqueda de tan místicas piezas, quizás acabaría encontrando mucho más de lo que había pensado.


	2. Acto 1 Reino Sombrero

Después de un largo viaje y, un poco de ayuda de su gran amiga Daisy, Peach por fin había llegado al Reino de los Sombreros, luego de todo el asunto del secuestro y su casi forzada boda, Peach necesitaba urgentemente un tiempo para sí misma, en especial luego de la presión general de la gente del castillo que, esperaban que se efectuara la boda, pero con Mario como novio.

Aun no entendía porque su personal le insistía tanto con ese tema, Mario y ella eran muy buenos amigos y la verdad, con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos apoyándose mutuamente, no podía dejar de verlo casi como un hermano, era increíble que después de todo este tiempo, la gente no comprendiera que lo que tenían era algo más fraternal.

A estas alturas quería estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera su castillo, el acoso que había sufrido sobre ese tema había sido demasiado para ella pero, afortunadamente Mario le recomendó venir a este reino donde, estaba segura de que encontraría una nave que le permitiera viajar de incognito a donde ella quisiera, que mejores vacaciones que haciendo un tour por exóticos reinos.

Estando de incognito y, llevando como podía sus maletas, llego por fin a la central donde podría rentar una nave el suficiente tiempo como para unas vacaciones emocionantes, estaba buscando alguna persona que pudiera atenderla cuando, en uno de los módulos de renta vio una persona que llamo mucho su atención, esta persona tenía toda la apariencia de ser una princesa de algún reino lejano, su apariencia era humana pero, tenía características de los Koopas, nunca había visto a un miembro de la realeza Koopa con ese aspecto, y mucho menos una chica entre ellos.

Guiada por su curiosidad decidió acercarse un poco para observarla mejor, aquella mujer rubia de vestido negro, parecía que estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con lo que parecía ser el gerente del local.

-¿¡Cómo que no pueden rentarme la nave más grande del lugar!?-dijo Bowser indignado y furioso, de no ser que debía mantener cierta compostura por ser una "dama", ya hubiera hecho pedazos a ese ridículo sombrero.

-Señorita por favor compréndame-dijo el sombrero algo asustado-Esa nave es demasiada cara para usted, sin contar que la gran cantidad de recursos que está solicitando, le saldrá por un ojo de la cara-dijo el sombrero bastante nervioso.

-¡Te atreves a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo rentar!-grito embravecido Bowser expulsando una llamarada de su boca, haciendo que el pobre sombrero se retorciera del pánico.

Bowser apenas pudo contener las ansias de incinerarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que, estaba llamando demasiado la atención de la gente, tuvo que hacer unas profundas respiraciones como le había enseñado Kammy para recuperar la serenidad, tenía que comportarse lo más... civilizadamente posible si quería seguir de incognito, lanzando un suspiro cansado saco de su bolso de viaje un enorme rubí que, a pesar de ser muy comunes en su reino, en lugares como estos eran considerados extremadamente valiosos, y más los de este tamaño y corte, el gerente casi se le cayeron los ojos de la impresión en cuanto vio semejante gema.

-¿Cree que con esto será más que suficiente para cubrir los gastos?-dijo Bowser en tono tranquilo, aunque mostrando una sonrisa algo descarada.

-¡Sera más que suficiente señorita!-dijo el sombrero emocionado-¡No necesita llenar ningún papel! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!-dijo el sombrero antes de mandar a algunos de sus empleados a que preparan todo y que, llevaran el equipaje a la nave.

-Más les vale que no dañen esas maletas o me las pagaran-dijo Bowser con cierto fastidio, aunque no era la manera en la que hubiera querido resolver las cosas, al menos esos inútiles estaban comenzando a hacer su trabajo.

Peach no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero al mismo tiempo admirar lo que había presenciado, aquella mujer de verdad se veía fuerte y segura de sí misma y, al juzgar por su mirada aburrida y a la vez demándate, tal parecía que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella, mucho menos era del tipo que permitiría que alguien le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer... si tan solo tuviera aunque fuera un poco de la confianza que mostraba esta persona, sin duda tendría que tolerar menos alegatos con algunos de sus consejeros con respecto a, un próximo heredero al trono.

Estaba tan distraída pensando como sería su vida si pudiera mostrar esa clase de autoridad cuando, en un mal giro para buscar a alguien que pudiera atenderla, acabo chocando con alguien, Peach se golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer en suelo de sentón junto con sus maletas, agradecía que ninguna se hubiera abierto pese al impacto y, esperaba que la persona con la que choco estuviera en mejor estado que ella.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando aquella persona resulto ser Topper, uno de los secuaces conejo de Bowser que, había ayudado tanto a su secuestro como en la planificación de su forzada boda, no pudo evitar asustarse cuando ese inmenso conejo se acercó a ella furioso.

-¡Oye tú! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?-dijo el enorme conejo blanco furioso-¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!-dijo aun molesto.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…-comenzó a decir Peach tratando de excusarse cuando Topper repentinamente la levanto del cuello de su blusa, lo hizo con tal brusquedad que por poco se le cae su sombrero para el sol y sus gafas de sol, si descubría quien realmente era, estaría en serios problemas.

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi helado de zanahoria!-dijo molesto Topper, mientras sostenía a Peach a escasos centímetros de donde estaba su helado, para después levantarla de nuevo con dureza, Peach apenas pudo conservar su sombrero y gafas en su lugar. 

-Te comprare uno nuevo…-comenzó a decir Peach nerviosa y algo asustada, antes de que Topper comenzara a sacudirla con fuerza.

-¡No quiero uno nuevo!-grito Topper rabiando casi como un loco.

Mientras Bowser esperaba a que todo estuviera listo para partir, un tumulto relativamente cerca de donde estaba llamo su atención, reconoció a Topper de inmediato que al parecer, estaba peleando con una indefensa chica, al principio no le importaba el asunto en lo más mínimo, pero cuando el sombrero y las gafas de esa chica quedaron de lado por unos instantes, Bowser se paralizo al reconocer quien era… aquella joven que sacudían tan violentamente no era otra más que la princesa Peach… ¿¡Que demonios le estaba haciendo ese imbécil a SU princesa!?

Segado por la furia se puso de pie y, después de pasar por encima de cualquiera que se ponía en su camino, se planto frente al enorme conejo y con su mejor voz autoritaria dijo.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjala en paz!-dijo Bowser furioso, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, su boca ya estaba comenzando a expulsar una pequeña llamarada por la ira.

Topper soltó a la indefensa joven para encarar al idiota que osaba intentar detenerlo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, y no cualquier chica, parecía una mezcla entre humano y Koopa, había algo familiar en ella pero no sabía decir que era, se acerco mostrando su mejor mirada intimidadora antes de responderle a esa insolente niña.

-¿¡Quién te crees tu para hablarme de esa forma!? ¡Este no es asunto tuyo!-dijo molesto Topper mientras picaba la frente de la joven, esa chica se arrepentiría de meter su nariz en donde no la llamaban.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, la misteriosa doncella simplemente sonrió de una manera soberbia antes de atrapar el dedo de Topper y, de un fuerte apretón, triturarle los huesos de este, Topper comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Creo que no me escuchaste bien, pese a tener esas ridículas orejas-dijo Bowser en tono seguro y retador, mientras se ocupaba de romperle la muñeca a ese estúpido conejo-Vas a dejar a esa dama en paz y luego, sacaras tu peludo trasero de mi vista porque si no-continuo su discurso mientras ahora comenzaba a romperle el brazo-Moleré todos tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo-dijo en tono frio su amenaza final, para este punto Topper estaba llorando de dolor y pánico.

-¡LO HARE! ¡SOLO SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR!-grito Topper suplicando como un loco.

Bowser solo soltó un bufido antes de soltarlo, Topper huyo casi de inmediato pasando por encima de muchas personas que, luego de encarar la mirada de fastidio de la misteriosa mujer, optaron por retirarse antes de que se volvieran el nuevo blanco de su furia, Peach soltó un suspiro de alivio desde el suelo, le alegraba saber que a pesar de todo, las cosas no acabaran tan mal como creyó.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo la misteriosa chica captando la atención de Peach, cuando levanto su mirada no pudo evitar quedarse embelesada admirando a su misteriosa salvadora. 

Su salvadora era una mujer alta, de piel clara y con un tono muscular que, concordaba con su actitud autoritaria y fuerte, sus cabellos eran rubios, su mirada azul y penetrante, acorde a su sonrisa orgullosa y confiada, tenía unos cuernos que le recordaron mucho a los del Rey Bowser, un capazón con pinchos verde en su espalda, aunque mucho más pequeño que el del rey de los Koopa, además de una larga y fuerte cola que, se ajustaba perfectamente bien a su torneado cuerpo.

Usaba unos brazaletes con pinchos, al igual que una gargantilla del mismo diseño y otros en sus brazos, lucía un vestido negro escotado, que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su busto, Peach no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al darse cuenta de que la había estado admirando durante un largo rato, y más mortificante fue darse cuenta de que, aquella fuerte mujer le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-S-sí, g-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Peach tratando de componerse mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su salvadora, no entendía porque esta persona la ponía tan nerviosa.  
Bowser estaba luchando con unas horribles ganas de abrazar a Peach con fuerza, nunca se había comportado tan adorablemente tímida en su presencia, una parte de él sintió que después de todo, la dulce princesa del reino de los hongos, de verdad sentía algo por él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su querida princesa estaba así por el susto, sin contar de que ahora, ya no lucia como el galante reptil que era… quizás podía aprovecharse un poco de esta molesta maldición.

-Sabes, he escuchado que no hay nada mejor que un té para calmar los nervios, ¿Me darías el honor de invitarle una taza y unos bocadillos en la cafetería de la estación?-dijo Bowser con su mejor tono caballeroso, esbozando una sonrisa segura, aunque debía admitir que sonó bastante bien a pesar de decirlo con su nueva voz femenina.

-Y-yo no podría, ya a hecho bastante por mi-dijo Peach algo tímida y sonrojada.

-Insisto, me apenaría dejar tan linda damisela así sin más, ¿Dónde estarían mis modales?-dijo Bowser manteniendo cierta galantería, para su sorpresa Peach asintió con una sonrisa, en ese momento estuvo a punto de lanzar una llamara de la emoción, de no ser que tenía que mantenerse calmado, ¡Al fin podía sacarle una ventaja a esta cochina maldición!

El café que estaba dentro del establecimiento era bastante amplio y, pudo conseguir una mesa en un área un poco más privada para que nadie los molestara, luego de tener que lidiar un buen rato con las miradas poco… sutiles de muchos de los varones del lugar, ahora entendía porque muchas mujeres reaccionaban tan agresivamente a un simple piropo, de vedad era terrible tener que tolerar eso. 

Luego de pedir el mejor té del lugar y, algunos bocadillos, Peach fue la que acabo rompiendo el hielo en cuanto las dos quedaron a solas.

-De verdad te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, no creo que hubiera podido salir bien de esa situación-dijo Peach en tono agradecido y con una sonrisa, Bowser estaba muy seguro de que debía estar sonrojado al contemplar tan hermoso rostro.

-N-no fue ningún problema, no maltrataran a una chica tan encantadora como tu mientras esté presente-dijo Bowser con cierto aire seguro mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.

Su conversación se corto cuando llego el mesero con el pedido, debía admitir que el té olía bastante bien y los pequeños sándwiches tenía un buen aspecto, aunque lamentaba que fueran tan pocos como para saciar su voraz apetito, luego de tomar un sorbo de té de manera elegante, tal como se lo enseño Kammy, se animo a hacer la pregunta que había estado rondado en su cabeza desde hace un buen rato.

-Y, ¿Qué trae a la princesa del reino de los hongos a este lugar?-pregunto Bowser en tono casual, aunque se preocupo al notar cierta mortificación en Peach.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-comenzó a decir Peach muy preocupada, cuando la misteriosa dama la callo de manera suave.

-He escuchado que la princesa del reino de los hongos goza de una extraordinaria belleza, eso calza perfectamente bien en tu descripción cariño-dijo Bowser en tono seguro y con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

-Q-que esta diciendo-comenzó a decir Peach algo nerviosa-Creo que ha escuchado cuentos demasiado exagerados referentes a mi belleza-dijo Peach prácticamente roja, no entendía como esa mujer podía ponerla así de tímida.

Bowser tuvo que luchar con las ganas de pegar un salto mientras lanzaba una llamarada de su boca al ver la reacción de Peach, ¡Que genial era ser mujer y decir estas cosas sin recibir una cachetada como respuesta! Lo mejor de todo era que estaba teniendo una especie de cita con Peach como siempre lo soñó, y más le valía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera esta situación. 

Peach no entendía porque esa mujer se comportaba tan amable con ella, incluso alago su belleza como si aquella mujer, nunca se hubiera visto en un espejo, estaba segura de que ella la superaba y con creces con respecto a eso, recuperando un poco su compostura y, aprovechando el ambiente de confianza, se aventuró a preguntar.

-Parece que usted sabe bien quien soy pero, ¿Me gustaría saber cual es su nombre, si no es mucha molestia?-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable y en tono gentil.

-Mi nombre es Bowse…-comenzó a decir Bowser con toda confianza… hasta que se dio cuenta de la metida de pata monumental que estaba a punto de hacer, ¡No podía darle su nombre verdadero! Aunque dudaba que lo reconociera con solo eso, no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, debía pensar en algo ¡Pero rápido! Ver a un sujeto comprando una baguette en el café, fue lo que acabo inspirándolo-Bowsette, princesa del reino Koopa-dijo en el tono más seguro que pudo, no podía creer que eso fuera lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-No sabía que Bowser tenía una hija-dijo Peach completamente sorprendida.

-¡N-no!-dijo en tono algo fuerte Bowsette para luego tratar de recuperar su calma-Él solo es mi guapo primo, yo vivo en un castillo al otro lado del reino Koopa-dijo en tono muy seguro, esperando que su mentira pasara.

-Vaya, me sorprende que nunca te haya mencionado antes-dijo Peach con evidente sorpresa, se preguntaba cual era la razón por la cual Bowser, ocultaba tan celosamente que tenía una prima.

-Bueno, no hablamos mucho sobre nosotros hahaha-dijo Bowsette ligeramente nervioso, al menos de momento su identidad estaba a salvo-Aunque princesa, veo que aún no ha contestado mi pregunta-dijo en tono educado antes de darle otro sorbo a su té, esperando que este terminara de calmar sus cansados nervios, eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Para su sorpresa Peach comenzó a verse algo cabizbaja, ¿Que puedo haber pasado en su reino como para que tuviera una expresión así? De lo único en lo que estaba seguro era que esta vez, no era su culpa.

-Has... ¿Escuchado de la ultima fechoría que hizo tu primo?-dijo Peach en tono algo bajo, quizás decirlo de esa manera ofendería a Bowsette.

Bowser se encontraba en una encrucijada que no le gustaba, por un lado, podía tratar de minimizar lo que había hecho, por otro lado, si hacia lo correcto y admitía que había metido la pata hasta el cuello como siempre, quizás se ganaría puntos con Peach, bueno, "Bowsette" se ganaría puntos con Peach... que difícil era tener que quedar bien con la gente...

-Sí y debo decir, que el bruto de mi primo debe dejar de hacerte semejantes canalladas-dijo Bowsette con disgusto, esperaba que eso le ayudara a ganarse la confianza de Peach, por su parte Peach no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de Bowsette, quizás esto explicaba porque no la mencionaba mucho Bowser, le alegraba saber que su prima fuera una persona tan agradable.

-Pues veras, debido a lo sucedido, mis consejeros han estado presionándome mucho para casarme con Mario-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro algo triste, Bowsette tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no destruir la taza que tenía en su mano, aunque estaba seguro de que no pudo ocultar su rostro pasmado.

-Pero... ¿A ti te gusta o simplemente son amigos?-dijo Bowsette en tono curioso maldiciéndose por hacer esa pregunta, ¡ERA COMO PEDIR QUE LE DIERA UN ATAQUE DE CORAJE FRENTE A ELLA!

-Oh no para nada-dijo Peach en tono tranquilo-Nosotros somos solo amigos, casi como hermanos-dijo Peach en tono gentil, Bowsette estuvo muy cerca de gritar un "Hurra" a todo pulmón de alegría por saber que ese fontanero bigotón estaba bien atorado en la "Friendzone" 

-Pero, si tu no lo amas, ¿Por qué quieren forzarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres? Eres la princesa, tu palabra es ley en todo ese reino, ellos no tienen ninguna autoridad para decidir tu vida-dijo Bowsette en tono algo serio, ayudarla a tener más confianza para defender lo que quería le beneficiaría a largo plazo.

-Sabes, eres la primera persona que me dice algo así-dijo Peach con una sonrisa genuina, ni siquiera Daisy le había sugerido que se comportara un poco más rebelde con sus consejeros.

-Bueno, eres una mujer inteligente y hermosa, y creo que ya tienes más que suficiente edad para decidir tu vida-dijo Bowsette en tono de confianza-Entonces, supongo que decidiste tomarte un tiempo para ti, ¿Verdad?-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire casual.

-Sí, se que fue un acto egoísta, pero... de verdad necesito descansar de todo eso-dijo Peach en tono algo preocupado.

-Tonterías, si hasta mi primo se toma vacaciones, no veo porque tu no podrías-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco más-dijo Peach sonriendo-Por cierto, perdona mi indiscreción pero, ¿Usted también estas de vacaciones?-pregunto Peach en tono curioso, esta era la oportunidad para mostrarse como una noble princesa.

-Veras, estoy en una misión para encontrar un artefacto místico que salvara a mi lado del reino de una terrible maldición que esta enfermando a todos mis súbditos-dijo Bowsette con aire afligido, ¡Sin duda con esto la vería como toda una santa!

-¡Qué terrible situación!-dijo Peach en tono afligido-¿Su primo le ha mandado algún tipo de ayuda?-pregunto Peach con cierta preocupación.

-Mi primo esta de vacaciones y además, no lo necesito para resolver mis asuntos-dijo Bowsette en tono firme, no iba a mostrarse como una princesa delicada.

Peach no pudo evitar admirar aquella mujer incluso más, que estuviera tan dispuesta a ir a donde fuera necesario para ayudar a sus súbditos, decía mucho de ella, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que Peach hizo algo por su cuenta? Prácticamente todo el tiempo las peores crisis de su reino eran resueltas por sus amigos Mario y Luigi y, eran contadas las veces en las que ella participaba activamente en la resolución de estos, incluso los que no requerían uso de fuerza bruta, eran acaparados por sus consejeros… quizás ya era el momento de empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Perdone si sueno demasiado intrusiva, pero... ¿Me gustaría pedirle que me deje acompañarla en su viaje para asistirla en todo lo que me sea posible?-dijo Peach en tono firme y seguro, quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado pero, quería por una vez sentir que tenía algo de control sobre algún aspecto de su vida.

Bowsette no pudo evitar atragantarse con su té y casi escupirlo, después un ataque de tos algo escandaloso, miro directamente a Peach a los ojos, no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Bowsette completamente atónita, ¿De verdad la princesa de sus sueños quería ayudarlo en esta búsqueda?

-Se que estoy pidiendo demasiado y, sé que también no soy la mejor peleadora del mundo, pero le aseguró que tengo habilidades que pueden serle útiles en su viaje, por favor le suplico que tome en cuenta mi propuesta-dijo Peach en tono decidido.

Intentando recomponerse Bowsette se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente entre la espada y la pared, ni en sus mejores sueños se había plateado hacer un viaje de semanas o incluso meses junto a la mujer que le había robado el corazón, esta era una oportunidad que nunca se repetiría en su vida, pero… cuando se le callera todo este teatro, quizás Peach jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra en su vida…

…

…

Que más daba, ya resolvería eso cuando llegara el momento.

-Me honraría que usted me acompañara en mi importante búsqueda-dijo Bowsette con una gran sonrisa alegre.

-¡Lo dice enserio!-dijo Peach muy emocionada.

-Sin ninguna duda-dijo Bowsette con mucha confianza-Solo le advierto que será un viaje algo peligroso, así que manténganse cerca de mí en todo momento-dijo Bowsette en tono algo serio.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Y le aseguro que no seré una carga, ayudare en todo lo que pueda y más!-dijo Peach aun con mucho jubilo.

Bowsette sabía que había tomado una decisión arriesgada pero ¡Demonios! Estar cerca de la mujer que amaba con toda la libertad del mundo, protegiéndola y demostrarle lo genial que era, era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para desaprovecharla, quizás incluso podía aprovechar para venderse bien y que Peach, considerara por lo menos plantearse una cita con él.

Luego de terminar su merienda y charlar un poco más, decidieron que ya era hora de ver si los preparativos de la nave ya estaban listos, ¡Sin duda este sería el mejor viaje de su vida!

En una locación más sombrías donde, solo existía la podredumbre y la muerte, un antiguo y ruinoso castillo se alzaba en medio de esa tierra, aquel castillo había sido habitado por seres de todo tipo, formas y tamaños, pero nunca unos que crearan tan mala fama que, incluso los más valientes se la pensaban dos e incluso tres veces antes de irrumpir en aquella maldita tierra.

En una de las sombrías cámaras del castillo, a la luz de un caldero burbujeante, dos figuras oscuras conversaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos que, si lo que creían era correcto, les permitiría terminar la empresa que habían comenzado casi un siglo atrás.

-Las señales no mienten amo, alguien parece que por fin pudo revelar el mapa-dijo una de las sombras de la cámara.

-¡Excelente!-dijo con jubilo la otra-¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que completemos el trabajo de toda una vida mortal!-dijo aquel oscuro ser antes de soltar una carcajada siniestra.

-Aun debemos buscar quien es la pobre alma que revelo el mapa-

-Son detalles mínimos comparados con todo lo que hemos tenido que esperar para este momento-

-¿Quiere que envié a nuestras tropas en su búsqueda?-

-No nos precipitemos-dijo la sombra con aire calculador-Usemos nuestros recursos para conseguir información y cuando el momento llegue, nos aseguraremos de recompensar a quienes, generosamente nos están prestando su ayuda-termino de decir en tono oscuro, esbozando una sonrisa funesta.

-Sera como usted desee amo-concluyo la otra sombra antes de retirarse a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cosas emocionantes, extrañas y peligrosas pasarían de ahora en adelante a nuestras dos heroínas que, poco sabían que su búsqueda las llevaría a alcanzar sus límites en más de una forma y, si no eran capaces de sobre ponerse a los retos, sus vidas no serían lo único que se perdería en esta apremiante aventura.

Fin del Acto 1.


	3. Acto 2 Prologo: El caballero y su amado reptil

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la partida del amo Bowser hacia el Reino Sombrero, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba su salida, la falta de su presencia comenzó a ser demasiado palpable en el enorme castillo, antiguamente ninguno de los sirvientes extrañaría a su malhumorado jefe pero, luego de que su rey adoptara esa apariencia tan atrayente, la melancolía por la falta de su presencia llego por primera vez al castillo.

Muchos sirvientes estaban bastante conscientes de que, era un terrible error enamorarse de su rey, no solo por el hecho de que era un hombre, sino también por los terribles castigos que había propinado Bowser a todo aquel que trataba de pasarse de listo con él por su apariencia, eso dejo en claro que en el castillo parecía que reinaba la predilección por mujeres peligrosas y de carácter dominante.

De todos los sirvientes, uno en específico ya no podía soportar un minuto más estar apartado de su hermosa doncella, este sirviente en cuestión no era otro más que Goombartur, uno de los caballeros de alto rango del castillo y que, había quedado completamente prendado con solo un vistazo de tan bella y delicada belleza.

Goombartur no era muy diferente a otros Goombas, salvo por su legendario casco de caballero que, había sido no solo su insignia personal, sino que también lo que lo ayudo a ganar múltiples batallas y sobrevivir a encuentros que, solo los mas fuertes de corazón se atreverían a tomar.

Desde que vio aquella grácil figura siendo instruida por Kammy Koopa, sus pensamientos no habían podido apartarse de ella, incluso todas las veces que lo atraparon espiando el entrenamiento de su amo y fue severamente golpeado, pateado y quemado, no frenaron su deseo de hacer lo posible por conquistar a la encantadora damisela que se había transformado su rey.

Dejándose guiar por su suspirante corazón e ignorando toda razón y consejo de sus amigos y camaradas en armas, decidió partir en busca de su amada, empaco todo lo que creyó que le sería útil antes de abandonar el castillo rumbo a su incansable búsqueda, quizás no tenía mucha idea donde podría estar su amada pero, estaba seguro que no tardaría en encontrar información de alguien con tan encantadora presencia como la de ella.

Mientras tanto en la nave sombrero de lujo, Bowsette estaba en su despacho revisando sus cartas de navegación mientras fijaba el curso hacia el Reino de los Héroes, donde el antiguo mapa señalaba la ubicación de la primera pieza de la corona, en otras circunstancias partir ahí seria casi un suicidio, considerando que los habitantes de la zona no dudarían en atacarlo y hacerlo pagar por todas sus fechorías, pero afortunadamente con su nueva apariencia era casi imposible que lo reconocieran y, mientras viajara en una nave como esta y con el apoyo de la presencia de Peach, dudaba que fuera mal recibido en aquel reino.

Pensando en ella aun le costaba trabajo creerse los tres maravillosos días de viaje que había tenido con Peach, era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad convivir con ella de manera tan civilizada sin haber tenido que obligarla o secuestrarla, debía admitir que estos días de convivencia habían hecho que se enamorara incluso más de ella, su conversaciones eran interesante, sus modales eran encantadores y qué decir de su agraciada risa, definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta al invitarla en este viaje, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves toques a su puerta que, reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Pasa, la puerta está abierta-dijo en tono amable para que segundos después Peach emergiera de la puerta con su encantadora sonrisa y, con una charola con lo que parecía ser un almuerzo para dos personas.

-Has estado mucho tiempo trabajando en eso, no te vendría mal acompañarme en el almuerzo-dijo Peach en tono gentil.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, pero sin dudas acepto tu propuesta-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba, que bien se sentía recibir este tipo de atención de Peach.

Como todo un “caballero” Bowsette acomodo una de las mesas de su despacho y, acercando dos sillas cómodas, dejo todo listo para que pudieran disfrutar un delicioso almuerzo, luego de arreglar las cosas y acomodarse, fue Peach quien inicio conversación.

-¿Cómo va el itinerario de nuestra aventura?-pregunto Peach en tono amable mientras le servía a su compañera, un vaso de jugo de uva.

-Bastante bien, si mis cálculos son correctos llegaremos mañana en la mañana al Reino de los Héroes-dijo Bowsette en tono tranquilo antes de darle una enorme mordida a su sándwich, al menos estos sirvientes sombreros que contrato, estaban aprendiendo por fin que alguien como ella, requería más comida que un insignificante sandwichito.

-¿Cómo es ese lugar?-dijo Peach con aire curioso.

-Bueno nunca he puesto un pie ahí-dijo Bowsette en tono pensativo-Pero se de buenas fuentes que es un lugar lleno de héroes de todo tipo y que incluso, no toleran ningún tipo de fechoría y mucho menos a gente mal intencionada en su reino-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que, tuviera la penosa necesidad de ir a ese miserable lugar.

-Tu no has hecho nada malo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Peach en tono preocupado, lo que le sorprendió a Bowsette fue ver genuina preocupación hacia su seguridad departe de Peach.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy como mi querido primo que gusta de secuestrar princesas-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo ya que no era en este momento Bowser.

-Aun así, espero que no haya algún malentendido por ser un Koopa-dijo Peach aun algo preocupada.

-Descuida, si quieren pelea la tendrá, créeme que puedo defenderme de cualquiera de ellos-dijo Bowsette en tono orgulloso, aunque francamente dudaba que se pudiera defender de un reino completo sola…

-Aun así, no quiero que te lastimen y mucho menos quiero que piensen que eres una mala persona…-dijo Peach con cierto aire afligido, tomando por sorpresa a Bowsette.

-N-n-no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi-comenzó a decir Bowsette sintiendo que su rostro se encendía-Soy una princesa guerrera, no lo olvides-dijo tratando de sonar orgullosa, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro por la preocupación de su amada Peach.

-Prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado-dijo Peach en tono firme y algo serio tomando por sorpresa a Bowsette, era la primera vez que miraba a Peach con ese fuego en su mirada y, no podía negar que eso le encantaba.

-Descuida, nunca rompería una promesa que te haya hecho-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro y una sonrisa, siendo recompensada por una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le había visto a Peach en su vida, de verdad podía acostumbrarse a eso.

EL almuerzo continuo entre amenas charlas y algunas anécdotas divertidas de ambas, Bowsette de verdad se sentía cada vez más un poco más cercano a su adorable princesa, y se aseguraría de seguir cultivando esa relación por el resto del viaje, cuando por fin terminaron y terminaban de recoger la mesa, tuvo una idea que quizás, le ayudaría pasar más tiempo con la encantadora Peach.

-Sabes, recuerdo que me comentaste que no estabas muy versada en estos temas de navegación, ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe lo básico?-dijo Bowsette en tono amable y servicial.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda aprender algo tan complicado?-dijo Peach algo insegura, no era que no estuviera interesada pero, no quería acabar desesperando a su nueva amiga por su ineptitud.

-Tonterías, si yo aprendí a hacerlo, estoy segura de que tu lo lograras en un santiamén-dijo Bowsette muy confiada.

Peach sonrojada acepto tan generosa oferta, era reconfortante tratar con alguien que la considerara un igual, no era que sus amigos no la consideraban como alguien más del grupo, pero a veces la trataban como si el mismo aire la pudiera romper y, había comenzado a hartarse de esa situación, sin duda cada vez se sentía más convencida de que, haber ofrecido su ayuda a tan admirable princesa, fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Las horas se pasaron entre risas y ejercicios que le ayudaron a comprender mejor el tema de la navegación, sorprendentemente Bowsette era una persona muy paciente, distando mucho de su gruñón primo, casi podía decir que ellos eran como el día y la noche y, le alegraba que la cálida sonrisa de su nueva amiga Koopa fuera lo que estuviera brindándole la alegría y felicidad que tanta falta le hacía.

Sorprendentemente cuando menos lo pensaran se hizo de noche y, no fue que se dieron cuenta hasta que uno de los sirvientes las llamo para avisarles que la cena estaba lista, Peach no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que se había sentido tan a gusto aprendiendo algo, y esperaba que esto se volviera una constante en su nueva aventura.

Tal como Bowsette lo había predicho, a la mañana siguiente aterrizaron en una de los puertos del Reino de los Héroes, según los datos que le proporcionaron sus sirvientes, el reino era una zona llena de llanuras y, recomendaban usar ropa fresca y cómoda para caminar, decidió vestir una blusa blanca de tirantes algo ceñida, una chaqueta de cuero negro con algunos picos decorándola, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas para caminar negras, le alegraba que los sastres de su castillo renovaran todo su guarda ropa, era un poco molesto que con este cuerpo tuviera que vestirse constantemente pero, ya se había acostumbrado hasta cierto punto.

Coloco todo lo que necesitaría en su bolso de viaje, incluyendo el mapa que, según las instrucciones de Kammy Koopa, poco a poco iría desvelando el nombre del lugar donde tenía que ir, más no la ruta… parece que tendría que interrogar a los locales si quería encontrar la dichosa pieza.

Lista salió de su habitación y decidió esperar a Peach cerca del área de desembarco de la nave, pasaron los minutos y Bowsette había comenzado a desesperarse un poco, ¿Qué tanto se estaba arreglando la princesa Peach? Ella se veía hermosa todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué necesitaría enmarcar más su grácil belleza? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de la susodicha.

-¡Lo siento! Tarde en empacar el almuerzo que nos hicieron la gente sombrero para nuestra excursión-dijo Peach mortificada.

-Descuida, no hay problema…-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono tranquilo, hasta que su vista quedo prendada de tan bella visión.

Peach lucia incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era, usaba una blusa blanca de manga corta y cuello, una mascada en su cuello, una falda larga rosada que era, mucho menos esponjosa y practica que su vestido habitual, un cinturón de un rosa un poco más oscuro, unos zapatos de tacón blancos y un sombrero blanco para el sol, si cada vez que Peach tardaba era para regalarle tan linda visión, ¡Entonces bien valía la pena esperar!

-Te vez maravillosa…-dijo Bowsette sin pensarlo, estaba segura de que debía tener una expresión embobada además de un notable sonrojo… ¿Quién diría que el cuerpo de las mujeres también podría calentarse tanto como el cuerpo de los hombres?...

-Y-y-yo creo que usted se ve más maravillosa que yo-dijo Peach en tono tímido y roja como una manzana, sin duda ese atuendo que gritaba chica dura y genial, le sentaba exageradamente bien a la princesa Bowsette. 

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre las dos que Bowsette, apenas pudo romper después de toser un poco para aclarar su voz antes de hablar.

-Y bien, ¿Estas lista para iniciar nuestra aventura?-dijo Bowsette en tono amable y seguro, mientras le extendía la mano. 

Peach sonrió ante el gesto antes de tomar su mano, notando la suavidad de esta, antes de bajar de la nave y dirigirse al puerto del reino, la ciudad portuaria era un poco diferente a las que Peach había visto antes, tenía puestos de armas y armaduras prácticamente por todas partes, la gente se veía fuerte e incluso, portaban armas de todo tipo de tamaños y formas, realmente parecía el lugar perfecto para comenzar una búsqueda épica.

Bowsette no podía evitar sentirse irritada entra más se adentraban en la ciudad, aunque le gustaba la facilidad de comprar armas y equipos, detestaba el hecho de que el lugar estaba tapizado de carteles de criminales de todo tipo, reconoció varios de sus rivales, a muchos de sus sirvientes y… una enorme afiche con su cara impresa a la que, le habían pintarrajeado todo de tipo de cosas e insultos, de no ser que estaba tomando la mano de Peach, se hubiera lanzado furioso a destruir ese molesto cartel.

Mientras continuaban su recorrido, notaron que la gente estaba concurriéndose en una zona donde había una enorme tarima, donde estaba una especie de Alcón enorme con cabellos rubios que, estaba frente a un enorme afiche con su rostro, un tanto guiadas por la curiosidad del evento, decidieron acercarse a ver que estaba pasando, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bowsette se diera cuenta de que fue una terrible idea.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Héroes y heroínas de todo el reino! ¡Ha llegado el evento favorito bimestral del reino! ¡El concurso de insultos hacia el cobarde rey Bowser!-dijo el presentador en tono animado, Bowsette tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no gritar de ira-Nuestro primer concursante es uno de nuestros favoritos quien ya ha ganado seis concursos seguidos, démosle un fuerte aplauso al campeón de la palabra, el amo de los insultos… ¡Wellie Eimed Hammer!-dijo el presentador con jubilo haciendo que la gente coreara animado.

Más pronto que tarde subió las escaleras de la tarima un Koopa arrojador de martillos, su capazón era azul al igual que su casco y, a comparación de los que había en el reino Koopa, este usaba unos martillos que parecían hecho de fina plata… algo dentro de Bowsette le decía que esto iba acabar muy mal para todos…

-Bowser, tu cara es tan fea que ni siquiera una madre podría amarte-dijo Wellie con confianza haciendo que todo el publico se riera… Bowsette tuvo que apretar bien su mandíbula para no contestarle-Este sujeto dice ser fuerte, pero hasta un fontanero pasado de peso puede ponerlo en su lugar-dijo Wellie en tono burla, mientras el público seguía riéndose.

Peach no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente incomoda por todo el asunto, era cierto que Bowser no era precisamente la persona más amable y buena del mundo, pero burlarse de él a sus espaldas tampoco era un acto muy heroico, sin contar que aquella persona tuvo la audacia de decir comentarios poco favorables de sus dos buenos amigos Mario y Luigi que, no eran necesarios para mofarse del rey Bowser.

La atención de Peach pronto se centro en su compañera que, no solo tenía su rostro completamente furioso, sino que también no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes con fuerza, era evidente que, aunque tenía rencillas con su primo, eso no significaba que le agradara que se burlaran de él de esa forma.

-Bowsette… ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Peach en tono muy preocupado, lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes, este espectáculo estaba probando ser de muy mal gusto para ambas.

-Perfectamente…-dijo Bowsette en tono casi gutural haciendo lo posible por abrir lo mínimo posible su boca, ¡Ese sujeto se las pagaría en cuanto se librará de esta cochina maldición!

-Pero ya enserio, saben que es más lamentable que este reptil obeso, la lamentable persona que se atrevió a darle un hijo a semejante adefesio-dijo Wellie en tono seguro haciendo que la gente estallara en risas.

Peach no pudo evitar sentirse indignada por ese ultimo comentario, una cosa era meterse con Bowser, pero hablar de esa manera tan despectiva de quien sea que haya sido la esposa de Bowser y de su pequeño hijo ¡Era completamente desagradable!, estaba apunto de llevarse a Bowsette de ese horrible lugar cuando súbitamente soltó su mano y, dio un salto tan grande que Peach quedo impresionada por su fuerza, Bowsette aterrizo con fuerza en medio del improvisado escenario antes de lanzar un rugido y una llamarada tan fuerte que silencio a todo el mundo, no había duda que ese poder venía de familia…

-¡DEJEN DE INSULTARME MALDITOS IMBÉCILES!-grito Bowsette gritando a todo pulmón dejando a todo el mundo perplejo.

Bowsette pronto se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pero en grande ¡Que demonios había hecho! Delató su identidad y todo por culpa de su enorme boca, sino hacia algo pronto, aquel viaje soñado que estaba llevando acabo con la princesa Peach, se acabaría abruptamente ¡Tenía que hacer algo pero ya!

-¡Digo! ¡Cuando insultan a mi familia es como si me estuvieran insultándo! ¡No permitiré que sigan denigrando a nadie de MI familia!-grito Bowsette en tono autoritario y furioso, expulsando algunas llamaradas de su boca, esperaba que esto por lo menos, no revelara su identidad ante Peach, con los demás… bueno al menos tendría más escusas para aplastarlos.

-Oye, ¿Estás diciendo que tú eres parte de la familia real Koopa?-dijo el presentador en tono serio mientras se ponía a la defensiva, la mayoría de las personas del lugar habían comenzado a sacar sus armas.

-¡Si! ¡Y no permitiré que miserables como ustedes se sientan tan campantes hablando de mi familia de esa forma!-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa y una mirada retadora, quizás eran demasiados oponentes pero, se aseguraría de aplastar tantos cráneos como le fuera posible.

-¡Alto!-repentinamente Bowsette escucho el grito de Peach desconcentrándola un poco, para su sorpresa, Peach se hizo camino entre la gente para subir al escenario, colocarse en frente de ella como un escudo humano y decir-¡Ella no es malvada! ¡Es mi amiga y me ha estado cuidando desde que salimos de viaje!-dijo Peach en tono determinado y algo feroz, Bowsette no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que Peach, estaba más que dispuesta a defenderla de esa manera tan feroz.

-¡Princesa aléjese de esa cosa!-dijo presentador en tono preocupado, ¿Cómo la dulce princesa del reino de los hongos, se arriesgaba para defender a esa cosa?

-No puede salir nada bueno de alguien de esa familia-dijo en tono seguro Wellie, listo para arrojar sus poderosos martillos en cuanto tuviera una apertura.

Bowsette apretó sus dientes con furia al darse cuenta de que estaban comenzando a rodearlas, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de la princesa, pero tampoco debía permitir que la capturaran, tenía que hacer algo para salir de esta situación sin arriesgar la vida Peach, ¡Porque rayos no se le ocurría ningún plan!

-¡Alto! ¡Detengan esta fechoría inmediatamente!-dijo una misteriosa voz deteniendo a todos los héroes.

Para sorpresa de todos, una figura aterrizo en medio de los héroes y las dos doncellas que estaban en peligro, todos los héroes del pueblo se quedaron anonadados al ver quien era, ¿Cuándo había regresado él de su, cruzada para traer justicia a otros reinos!

-¡Yo, el caballero de la justicia Goombartur! ¡Juro por mi casco que no permitiré que toquen a ninguna de estas bellas damas, ni siquiera con el pétalo de la más fresca rosa!-dijo en tono fuerte y autoritario Goombartur.

Peach no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al ver a su gentil salvador, Goombartur era un Goomba de apariencia normal pero, lo que llamaba mucho la atención de él, era el hermoso casco color azul metálico centellante, con visera de reja y unas, hermosas alas un tanto cuadradas a los costados del casco, por encima de eso, deslumbraba una aura airosa y justiciera, digna de un caballero de los cuentos de hadas, Peach nunca en su vida había conocido a un Goomba con tan increíble presencia.

Bowsette por su parte miraba a su caballero con incredulidad y enojo a partes iguales, ¡Le dijo a ese idiota que se quedara en el castillo! De todos sus estúpidos sirvientes que le coqueteaban, este sin duda era el peor de todos, con sus estúpidas galanterías y sus modales serviles que, sin importar cuanto lo golpeaba, él continuaba insistiendo, ¿¡Cómo demonios se las ingenio para encontrarla en este lugar!?... ¿¡Y cómo ese inútil podía ser tan famoso aquí!?

-Goombartur, ¿Conoces a esta mujer?-dijo el presentador en tono sorprendido mientras señalaba a Bowsette.

-Así es, esta encantadora damisela de flameante corazón, se ha convertido en mi musa por la que suspiro incansablemente-dijo Goombartur con aire poético-Aunque sean mis compañeros de armas, ¡No permitiré que ninguno ose a tocar a mi amada!-dijo Goombartur en tono determinado y galante.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novio?-le pregunto Peach a Bowsette en tono curioso.

-¡Esa cosa no es mi novio!-dijo Bowsette en tono indignado-¡Es un estúpido caballero que no entiende un no ni de buena ni de mala manera!-dijo Bowsette furiosa, lamentándose una y mil veces por no haberlo aplastado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Creme que puedo entender eso-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro, parecía que incluso las princesas fuertes como Bowsette, también tenían que soportar este tipo de situaciones.

-Aun así, Goombartur conoces las reglas, la única forma en la que podemos dejarla ir es que pase la prueba heroica-dijo Wellie en tono firme mientras guardaba su martillo.

-Hare cualquier estúpida prueba que quieran, si con eso me dejan en paz-dijo Bowsette en tono de fastidio, entre más rápido terminara esta tontería, más pronto podría estar a solas con Peach buscando ese trozo de corona.

-Tendrás que ganarle en vencidas al héroe con mayor valor heroico del pueblo-dijo el presentador en tono confianzudo y con una sonrisa, Bowsette solo lo miro sin mucho interés.

-¿Y quién es el idiota a quien debo ganarle?-dijo Bowsette con aire demandante, como le molestaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo en estas cosas.

-Soy yo, Rawk Hawk-dijo orgulloso el presentador-Pero te advierto, mi nivel heroico es de dos mil, y no pienso ser suave con alguien de la familia Koopa, no importa que sea una mujer-dijo Rawk en tono algo duro, mientras Bowsette lo miraba sin mucho interés. 

En poco tiempo algunos asistentes prepararon una mesa y dos sillas para la contienda mientras los dos oponentes se analizaban, ambos tomaron su respectivo asiento frente al otro, sus miradas eran decididas, intentando intimidar al otro competidor, Wellie actuando como réferi se colocó en una posición en que pudiera ver la contienda y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Amable gente del Pueblo Tridente! ¡Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el rito de perdón donde, pondremos a prueba la fortaleza del juzgado y de su inquisidor!-dijo Wellie en tono solemne, captando la atención de la audiencia-Bien conocen las reglas de la contienda, acomoden sus brazos-dijo Wellie en tono serio, ni Bowsette ni Rawk perdieron tiempo en hacerlo-Tomen sus manos-dijo Wellie mientras los dos luchadores lo obedecían sin chistar-Preparados… ¡Ya!-dijo Wellie en tono fuerte iniciando la contienda.

Había un ambiente de tensión alrededor de los espectadores al presenciar, como una batalla que debería ser sencilla para su campeón, se estaba convirtiendo en una bastante igualada, no cabía duda de que aquella mujer, portara tanta fuerza como el mismísimo Rey Bowser.

Por su parte Peach, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por la situación, sabía que Bowsette era bastante fuerte, pero en este combate tan igualado hacia que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel, ¿Bowsette era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo? Buscando una manera de aliviar sus nervios, miro a Goombartur quien, se encontraba a su costado mirando la contienda y le dijo.

-¿C-crees que Bowsette estará bien?-dijo Peach en tono preocupado sin poder apartar sus ojos de Bowsette.

-Descuide, la señorita Bowsette es toda una dama de la batalla, le aseguro que no corre peligro-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro.

Peach decidió no dudar de sus palabras, después de todo se notaba que conocía bien a Bowsette, pero no significaba que no dejara de preocuparse por ella, en especial al ver cuanta gente estaba dispuesta a condenarla solo por compartir la misma sangre que el infame rey de los Koopas.

A Rawk le costaba admitirlo, pero no podía negar que a pesar de la apariencia algo delicada de esta chica, tenía una fuerza bastante prodigiosa, al parecer era momento de tomarse enserio esta batalla.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo con cierta burla Rawk antes de incrementar su fuerza-Porque solo estaba calentando-dijo en tono confianzudo, ya casi tenía a esa Koopa tocando la mesa, al parecer sobreestimo mucho a esa chica, para sorpresa de los presentes Bowsette, comenzó a soltar una risa divertida, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

-Que coincidencia-dijo Bowsette con una enrome sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes, su mirada penetrante había puesto a Rawk muy nervioso-¡Yo también me canse de jugar!-termino de decir Bowsette en tono fuerte antes de voltearle el juego a Rawk.

En menos de un segundo, no solo Bowsette estampo el brazo de Rawk contra la mesa, sino que lo clavo tan fuerte contra ella que, atravesó la tarima mandándolo al suelo de esta, los espectadores se habían quedado sin palabras por la demostración de fuerza de aquella Koopa.

Para sorpresa de Bowsette la gente comenzó a vitorearla y celebrar su triunfo, tal parecía que aquí realmente respetaban a las personas fuerte, Bowsette se limito a suspirar algo decepcionada, para tener nivel heroico de dos mil, Rawk fue bastante fácil de vencer, quizás ella tenía un nivel de villano de más de ocho mil.

Contagiada con el ánimo de las personas, Peach no dejaba de vitorear a su amiga Bowsette, ¡No había duda de que era tan fuerte como Bowser! Goombartur tuvo la razón todo este tiempo, Bowsette era más que capaz de ganar este repentino concurso, a pesar de su alegría no pudo evitar sentirse por unos instantes insignificante… de verdad había un mundo de diferencia entre las dos y, estaba comenzando a dudar si realmente sería de ayuda para Bowsette, a pesar de su malestar decidió no desanimarse y prometerse así misma trabajar muy duro para estar al nivel de esa maravillosa princesa, era lo mejor que podía hacer a estas alturas.

Después de pasar la prueba, Bowsette y Peach guiadas por Goombartur, fueron hacia la casa del viejo sabio del pueblo, esperando que este les pudiera ayudar a localizar tan esquivo tesoro, luego de explicarle la situación, el viejo sabio medito un momento procesando todo lo que le habían dicho.

-¿Así que están buscando la corona para liberar una zona del reino Koopa de una maldición?-dijo el sabio un poco escéptico.

-¿Qué acaso no nos escucho viejo? Incluso puedo ver el mapa que, me marca este lugar como zona donde esta una de las piezas-dijo Bowsette en tono impaciente, aunque eso hizo que se llevara una pequeña reprimenda de Peach.

El sabio analizo un poco la situación, por lo que recordaba de las antiguas leyendas, solo la persona que había sido maldecida por la corona falsa podía desvelar los misterios del mapa, analizo a la chica Koopa, quien lo miraba de una forma desafiante y aburrida… había algo en esa chica que no cuadraba pero, de lo único que estaba seguro era que, si esta persona podía ver el mapa, significaba que realmente necesitaba la corona para romper una terrible maldición y, solo dios sabía con que clase de calamidad la habían maldecido.

-En vista de la situación, les ayudare en su búsqueda-dijo el sabio en tono tranquilo.

-¡Se lo agradecemos mucho señor!-dijo Peach en tono emocionado mientras Bowsette solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, lamento decirles que poseo muy poca información pero, estoy seguro que será más que suficiente para que inicien su jornada-dijo el sabio en tono pensativo.

-Cualquier cosa nos será útil en estos momentos anciano-dijo Bowsette con cierta impaciencia.

-Por favor Bowsette, se más educada-dijo Peach en tono algo regañón mientras Bowsette simplemente suspiraba en resignación, al menos Bowsette parecía estar más dispuesta a escuchar razones, cosa de lo que distaba mucho su infame primo.

-Dicen antiguas leyendas que, en la Llanura de los Héroes, existe un cementerio especial donde, se custodia un tesoro de incalculable poder, quizás ese sea el lugar a donde deban ir-dijo el sabio en tono amable.

-Entonces será mejor que no perdamos tiempo-dijo Bowsette más animada, por fin parecía que las cosas estaban tomando curso.

-Desafortunadamente, la llanura es una zona inmensa y peligrosa, sin un guía temo que no lograran encontrar lo que buscan-dijo el sabio con cierta preocupación.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos un guía?-pregunto Peach en tono preocupado.

-No deben preocuparse por ello mis encantadoras doncellas, porque yo Goombartur estaré más que honrado de acompañarlas en su mística misión-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne.

-¡Olvídalo!-dijo Bowsette con notable mal humor-¡No necesito de una sabandija como tú para encontrar la pieza!-dijo Bowsette en tono fuerte.

-Pero Bowsette, Goombartur fue quien te defendió y, estoy segura de que sus intensiones son genuinas-dijo Peach con cierto tono suplicante, sin duda él era su mejor opción para encontrar el preciado trozo de corona.

-Además, temo que el cementerio solo se revelara ante gente que tenga la sangre de héroes de nuestra tierra-dijo el sabio en tono pensativo.

-Le suplico que me permite atender esta empresa mi señora y, le juro por mi honor de caballero que las defenderé de cualquier peligro y que no causare acciones que pueda provocar algún descontento a cualquiera de ustedes, doncellas de puro corazón-dijo Goombartur en su mejor tono solemne y seguro, esperando que eso convenciera a su amada. 

Con cada palabra que Bowsette escuchaba de este sujeto, más ganas le daban de aplastarlo hasta que quedara solo polvo ¿Quien rayos había contratado a este sujeto para proteger su castillo? Luego de esto tendría una charla muy violenta con los encargados de recursos humanos ¡Era evidente que esos inútiles no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo!

Desgraciadamente pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazar su ayuda, hasta cierto punto sabía a lo que se atenía con él, sin contar de que había dado órdenes especificas a todos su personal de que no revelaran nada con respecto a su identidad, así que hasta cierto punto podía confiar en él, además se notaba que Peach se pondría triste si rechazaba su ayuda y lo último que quería era provocarle algún descontento a su amada princesa... lo peor de todo era que, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría en el futuro de esta decisión...

-Está bien puedes venir, pero si no nos eres útil en esta búsqueda, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

-Le aseguro que seré el caballero más útil en el que sus hermosos ojos se haya postrado-dijo Goombartur con cierta galantería... sabía que se iba acabar arrepintiendo de esto...

-¡Gracias Bowsette!-dijo Peach animada antes de abrazar a Bowsette, le alegraba que aceptara la ayuda de Goombartur, en especial porque se notaba que el de verdad quería ayudarlas sinceramente, aunque se aseguraría de que el pequeño caballero no molestara mucho a Bowsette, ya que tampoco quería que toda esta aventura su buena amiga se sintiera incomoda.

Bowsette solo se limito a suspirar algo cansada y sonrojada, era increíble lo que lograba hacer solo para tener a la pequeña princesa contenta pero, a pesar de todo, al sentir el cálido abrazo de Peach y, ver aquella sonrisa alegre, de verdad le hacía sentir que soportar a este incordio, valía la pena con tal de ver a su amada princesa así de feliz.


	4. Acto 2 La Llanura de los Héroes

Ya era medio día cuando los tres aventureros iniciaron su viaje por la "Llanura de los héroes" , aquella llanura era un interminable mar de fresco pasto, donde diferentes tumbas y monumentos de incontables héroes que habían peleado en estas tierra, eran bañadas bajo un hermoso cielo azul, dándole al lugar un aire místico y tranquilo. 

A pesar de llevar a un experto en el área como supuestamente era Goombartur, Bowsette no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento sobre esa zona, cualquier lugar que tuviera como nombre la "Llanura de los Héroes" no significaban buenas noticias para ella, aunque Goombartur les garantizo que estarían a salvo a su lado, Bowsette apenas y podía considerar esa idea, ¿Cómo un pequeña Goomba se jactaba de ser más fuerte que el rey de los Koopas?

Mientras avanzaban y, un tanto por curiosidad de la encantadora Peach, Goombartur comenzó a contarles un poco sobre la historia del lugar, al parecer esta zona era un territorio donde muchos grandes héroes enfrentaron a los peores villanos, cuya fama era comparable con la del infame rey de los Koopas.

En un principio Bowsette pensó que Goombartur no hacía más que exagerar para, captar la atención de la princesa Peach, pero luego de que mencionara algunos rivales de Bowsette que misteriosamente desaparecieron, sumado a la mención del predecesor de la familia Koopa, Bowsette comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, debía prestarle un poco más de atención a ese Goomba.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que este lugar está lleno de espíritus heroicos?-dijo Peach en tono curioso aunque un poco preocupada de la presencia de fantasmas en la zona.

-Es correcto princesa pero, estos espíritus protegen los secretos de, "La Tumbas de los Gloriosos", se dice que ahí es donde mora una reliquia que, incontables generaciones de guerreros, han custodiado aun después de la vida-dijo Goombartur en tono elocuente.

-Genial, parece que a esos sujetos les gusta molestar aun después de muertos-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, si había algo peor que un héroe vivo, era el espíritu de un héroe muerto.

-Vamos Bowsette, se que tuviste una mala experiencia en el pueblo, pero no creo que todos los héroes quieran atacarte-dijo Peach en tono amable.

-Aun así prefiero no confiarme-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro, si detectaban quien era realmente ella, entonces esos héroes tendrían más que suficientes razones para molerla a palos.

-No se preocupen mis bellas doncellas, por mi honor de caballero he prometido protegerlas hasta las últimas consecuencias-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne.

-Solo no retes mi paciencia o necesitaras que alguien te proteja de mi-dijo Bowsette con cierta irritación.

-Oh mi amada Bowsette, ¿Cuando será el día en que tu corazón vea la sinceridad de mis palabras?-dijo Goombartur con cierto aire dolido, Bowsette estaba a punto de aplastarlo cuando Peach la detuvo, mostrándole una sonrisa comprensiva, Bowsette solo se limito a suspirar y no moler a ese sujeto, cuando ya no les fuera útil, lo echaría de una patada del grupo.

Mientras más avanzaban aquel presentimiento de que había algo malo en el lugar no dejaba de acompañar a Bowsette, al ser una gran conocedora de magia oscura pronto, comenzó a hilar que era esa sensación de pesadumbre que sentía, al parecer los espíritus de los héroes, no eran los únicos que estaban atrapados aquí... esto podría ser potencialmente peligroso para la princesa Peach...

-Goombartur, ¿Estás seguro de que lo único que hay aquí son espíritus heroicos?-dijo Bowsette con un marcado tono escéptico, nadie le quitaría la idea de la cabeza de que, debían rondar también espíritus de villanos por la zona.

-Bueno, es cierto que algunos espíritus mal intencionados rondan por la zona-dijo Goombartur en tono ligeramente preocupado-Pero no deben temer, puedo enfrentarme a ellos gracias a mi casco sagrado, además el sabio se ocupo de bendecir el parasol de la princesa Peach para que también pudiera defenderse de ellos-dijo Goombartur en tono jubiloso.

-Entonces para eso quería mi parasol-dijo Peach en tono comprensivo mientras sacaba su parasol para revisarlo, no podía negar que había sentido algo diferente en él desde que se lo entregaron-Me alegra poderles ser útil en una situación de combate-dijo Peach un poco más tranquila, aunque lo ideal sería no tener ningún problema pero, estaba consciente de que este tipo de aventuras no eran así de simples.

-¿Entonces, estás seguro que no corremos peligro?-dijo Bowsette algo incomoda, aquellas presencias se hacían cada vez más fuertes por alguna razón...

-¡Lo juro por mi sagrado honor de caballero!-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro-Solo les atraería la presencia de otro... villano...-dijo Goombartur en tono tranquilo hasta que su voz comenzó a apagarse, Bowsette no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, un montón de flamas moradas comenzaran a rodearles, Bowsette protectoramente coloco a Peach atrás de ella con cuidado, mientras Goombartur se posicionaba frente a ellas listo para defenderlas, esto no sería nada bueno, poco a poco los fuegos se juntaron para tomar forma, convirtiéndose en cinco Broozers... parecía que las cosas se complicarían más rápido de lo que Bowsette pensó.

Bowsette conocía bien estos espíritus pendencieros y sabía que, no sería tan fácil librarse de ellos, aquellos seres fantasmagóricos no eran más que mantas con brazos, guantes de boxeo y zapatos cafés, pese a eso sus siniestros ojos amarillos, sus enormes colmillo y aquellas risas maliciosas, no hacían más que irritar a Bowsette, en especial al ver el efecto que tenían en Peach, no iba a tolerar que esos fantasmas de cuarta molestaran a SU princesa.

-Vaya vaya, parece que nos hemos topado con unos viajeros interesantes-dijo uno de los Broozers en tono malicioso.

-¡Apártense impuras criaturas! ¡O sentirá la furia de Goombartur el caballero santo!-dijo Goombartur en tono fuerte y decidido, Bowsette tuvo que contener unas horribles ganas de patearlo, si seguía escuchando sus discursos de caballero, sin duda gritaría.

-Jijiji, mide tus palabras pequeño Goomba, podrían ser las ultimas-dijo otro Broozers en tono burlón, aunque con un marcado tono oscuro en su amenaza.

-Por favor, no pretendemos molestar a nadie-dijo Peach tratando de dialogar un poco la situación.

-Al contrario princesa, nosotros sí que queremos molestarlos, aunque la palabra más justa seria hacerles daño-dijo un Broozer antes de soltar una risa maligna.

-Escuchen bien, tienes unos segundos para apartarse de mi vista o, incinerare sus almas-dijo Bowsette en tono de amenaza, lanzando una cuantas llamas de sus boca, esas cosas se estaban llevando su paciencia más rápido que el estúpido de Goombartur.

-Jijiji, curioso que lo diga la persona que nos atrajo hasta aquí-dijo un Broozers en tono siniestro-Gente con un corazón tan oscuro como el tuyo, es el que nos encanta devorar-dijo mostrando sus afilados colmillos, Bowsette estaba a punto de responderle cuando, para sorpresa de Goombartur y ella, Peach se coloco frente a ella de manera protectora antes de decir.

-¡Bowsette no es una persona malvada!-dijo Peach en tono molesto, encarando con una mirada molesta a los Broozers-¡Solo porque es un Koopa, no significa que sea mala!-dijo Peach en tono decidido y fuerte.

Los Broozers comenzaron a carcajearse al ver la hilarante escena que montaba la princesa Peach, al parecer la muy inocente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba defendiendo a la persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba a su reino, ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en semejante mentira?, aunque debían admitir que el Rey Bowser era conocido como el rey de los embusteros y, su nueva apariencia sin duda lo ayudaba mucho, sería muy divertido ver como la linda carita de la princesa se llenaría de lagrimas al descubrir la verdad.

-Eres una chiquilla muy idiota, no te das cuenta que "ella" es...-dijo uno de los Broozers en tono de burla... antes de que un puñetazo dado por Bowsette lo callara mandándolo algo lejos de donde estaban.

Goombartur y Peach quedaron sorprendidos por la gran velocidad de Bowsette, mientras que los Broozers se ponían algo nerviosos, creían que la maldición que sufría el rey Bowser lo debilitaría de alguna manera al darle un cuerpo más frágil, pero al parecer el rey de los Koopas seguían siendo tan fuerte como siempre... quizás atacarlos no había sido tan buena idea...

-Creo que no les quedo clara mi advertencia-dijo Bowsette con aire severo mientras los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules-O se van... ¡O sufran las consecuencias!-dijo Bowsette con evidente ira, ¡No iba a permitir que unos espíritus de quinta, arruinaran su búsqueda con su amada princesa Peach!

Sin perder tiempo los Broozers restantes se arrojaron al ataque, ¡No permitirían que eso los intimidara! Bowsette disparo su lanzallamas tratando de dispersarlos, para su sorpresa eso no freno su ataque, uno se le arrojo a la cara tratando de lanzarle un puñetazo, Bowsette corto su lanzallamas y lo contraataco con un cabezo, mandándolo al suelo, pronto dos de ellos fueron por su retaguardia, alejo a uno de un fuerte coletazo, a otro lo atrapo con su garra antes de estallar una bola de fuego justo en su cara y, arrojarlo tan lejos como podía.

Antes de que pudiera ir por el siguiente, el primero que había mandado al suelo, le salto encima mordiendo con fuerza su hombro, Bowsette gruño maldiciendo de que los colmillos de estas cosas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para causarle dolor, estaba a punto de usar su otro mano para quitárselo pero, un segundo mordió su brazo haciendo que sangrara un poco, ¡Esas cosas se la iban a pagar!

Pronto se dio cuenta de que los otros dos estaban a punto de golpearla en la cara pero, aprovechando la distancia lanzo un potente lanzallamas apartándolos casi al instante, estaba a punto de deshacerse de los que la mantenían prisionera, cuando un fuerte golpe en la nuca la tiro, ¡Ese maldito Broozer que mando lejos, regreso más rápido de lo que creyó!

Cayo al suelo mientras gruñía furiosa, ¡Iba a destruir esas cosas, costara lo que le costara! Estaba tratando de ponerse de pie cuando, un extraño escudo rosa envolvió su cuerpo, expulsando a los Broozers que aun mordían su cuerpo, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

-¡Bowsette!-escucho el grito de Peach preocupada.

Apenas intentaba voltear a verla cuando vio, como Goombartur saltaba sobre ella, interceptando el ataque de uno de los Broozers... ese estúpido Goomba era más rápido de lo que pensó, Goombartur no perdió tiempo y volvió a taclear a su oponente mientras su casco brillaba en una luz dorada, esta vez el ataque no solo daño gravemente el Broozers, sino que lo desapareció al instante, ¡No era broma! ¡Realmente ese inútil tenía un casco sagrado!

-¿¡Bowsette estas bien!?-dijo Peach asustada mientras ayudaba a Bowsette a ponerse de pie.

-S-si descuida, no son heridas graves-dijo Bowsette un tanto confundida, casi de inmediato noto trazas de magia blanca que venían del cuerpo de Peach, dándole la pista de quien le había puesto el escudo mágico que aparto a esos seres... ¿Desde cuándo ella sabia usar magia de ese tipo?

Su atención pronto se desvió hacia la batalla que tenía Goombartur con esos Broozers, Goombartur esquivaba con una maestría que dejo impresionada a Bowsette, no desperdiciaba ningún momento para contraatacar, dando cabezazos con su brillante casco, pronto logro eliminar a tres de esos Broozers... parecía que ahora comprendía porque los de recursos humanos de su castillo habían contratado a ese sujeto...

-¡Cuidado mi señora!-grito Goombartur asustado, solo para que Bowsette se diera cuenta de que, el Broozer restante había logrado esquivar la envestida de Goombartur y se dirigía hacia ellas, ¡Estúpidas criaturas!

Estaba a punto de contraatacarlo cuando Peach se atravesó enfrente para protegerla, ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!? Para su sorpresa Peach, genero el mismo escudo rosado que la había protegido, el escudo fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que ese Broozer cayera al suelo, sin perder tiempo, Peach le asesto el golpe más fuerte que pudo con su parasol terminándolo de una vez... Bowsette estaba segura de que, de no ser que esa cosa estaba bendecida, probablemente el golpe no hubiera sido suficiente para destruirlo.

Mientras el Broozer se desintegraba, comenzó a lanzar una fuerte y siniestra risa que incomodo a los tres, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer este, miro a Peach y le dijo.

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho, ¡Tu estúpida inocencia acabara siendo tu perdición! ¡Hahahaha!-dijo el Broozer antes de terminar de desintegrarse dejando un incomodo silencio entre los tres aventureros.

-No sabe de lo que está hablando-dijo Peach en tono tranquilo, captando la atención de Bowsette y Goombartur-Nunca me arrepentiría de ayudar a una amiga-dijo Peach en tono dulce mientras miraba a Bowsette con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias-dijo Bowsette algo tímida y sonrojada-Pero, no debiste ponerte en ese riesgo-dijo Bowsette tratando de sonar más tranquila mientras se rascaba la cabeza aun apenada, quien diría que la mismísima princesa Peach le salvaría el pellejo, suponía que algunos milagros podían ocurrir.

-¡Mi señora, está sangrando!-dijo Goombartur alterado, Bowsette rápidamente se reviso y se dio cuenta de que, de una de las mangas de su chaqueta, caían algunas gotas de sangre, esas cosas sí que tenía los dientes afilados.

-¡Bowsette!, ¿¡Porque no me dijiste que estabas herida!?-dijo Peach casi entrando en pánico.

-No deberían alterarse, no es tan grave-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-¡Mi señora como pude permitir que le pasara semejante daño! ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR POR ESO!-dijo Goombartur gritando histérico.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si pretendes suicidarte, hazlo cuando ya no nos seas útil!-dijo Bowsette molesta, ¡Lo último que necesitaba era que ese idiota tuviera una crisis existencial!

-¡Goombartur, vigila las cercanías mientras yo curo a Bowsette!-dijo Peach aun asustada mientras, trataba de que Bowsette se sentara en la hierba para curarla.

-¡Le juro que no le volveré a fallar! ¡Mi señora!-dijo Goombartur alterado antes de alejarse lo suficiente para vigilar la zona, ¡Nadie volvería a lastimar a su preciada Bowsette!

A regañadientes Bowsette tuvo que sentarse para que Peach le checara las heridas, no podía creer que hicieran tanto circo por algo tan insignificante, tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta que ya estaba un poco rasgada para que Peach pudiera revisarla mejor, cuando se la quito, contemplo con fastidio que, pese a que sus heridas no eran profundas, si le había hecho sangrar más de lo que creyó, sin contar el moretón que le habían dejado tanto en su hombro y su brazo... definitivamente la próxima vez que viera a uno, lo regresaría a la tumba a golpes.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas lastimada?-dijo Peach con cierto reproche y preocupación a partes iguales.

-No era la gran cosa-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, las heridas apenas y las sentía, ¿Porque debería preocuparse entonces por eso?, para su sorpresa Peach, estaba a punto de limpiar la herida de su brazo-¡No!-dijo algo alterada Bowsette apartando su brazo bruscamente de Peach, ella la miro sin comprenderlo-Tu... alguien tan pura como tú, no debería mancharse las manos de la sangre de un reptil como yo...-dijo Bowsette en tono cansado y bajando la mirada, alguien como Peach no debería contaminarse de alguien de tan negro corazón como ella.

Para su sorpresa, Peach con dulzura y cuidado volvió a tomar su brazo y, con una gentileza que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, comenzó a limpiar su herida, paso un rato en el que miraba apenada como Peach terminaba de atender la herida de su brazo y, se pasaba a atender la herida de su hombro.

-Bowsette, ¿Somos amigas verdad?-pregunto Peach en tono suave mientras limpiaba la herida de su hombro.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Bowsette en tono apurado y fuerte, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por la urgencia de sus palabras.

-Entonces no deberías ocultarme cuando algo te pase, se que llevamos poco de conocernos pero, en ese tiempo me has demostrado la maravillosa persona que eres-comenzó Peach en tono cálido-Por eso, quiero que me prometas que, cuando te sientas mal o necesites ayuda, no dudes en acudir hacia mí, se que tu eres muy fuerte y yo soy débil pero...-continuo Peach cuando fue interrumpida con suavidad por Bowsette.

-Gracias, es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada a mostrar debilidad-dijo Bowsette en tono bajo y apenado, sin atreverse a mirar a Peach a los ojos.

-No es debilidad buscar apoyo en la gente que te aprecia-dijo Peach en tono gentil-Por lo menos yo nunca te vería como alguien débil por eso-termino de decir en tono dulce.  
Bowsette no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Peach, cada vez se estaba dando más cuenta de, que fue lo que hizo que aquella encantadora y noble princesa le robara el corazón, quizás... si después de esto Peach no la odiaba, haría lo posible por hacer las cosas bien con ella, era lo mínimo que se merecía luego de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella... aunque...

Muy en el fondo de su ser... sabía que alguien como ella, no se merecía en lo más mínimo la bondad de esta princesa... lo peor era que estaba consciente de que todo acabaría mal cuando se descubriera toda esta farsa pero... mientras pudiera seguir a su lado aunque sea un poco más, haría todo lo posible por disfrutar aquellos momentos que, estaba segura que vivirían en su corazón por el resto de su vida, casi tanto como todos los momentos que ha compartido con su amado hijo.

Con sus heridas atendidas, Bowsette y Peach se acercaron a Goombartur para continuar su viaje, esta vez el caballero Goomba estaba especialmente vigilante y reaccionaba ante cualquier mínimo ruido, incluso estuvo muy cerca de arrojársele a Peach encima cuando estornudo, definitivamente Bowsette tenía cada vez más ganas de despacharlo de un buen golpe.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora y media hasta que llegaron a una enorme tumba, aquel lugar parecía un mausoleo de tamaño colosal, con una arquitectura de columnas altas y techos triangulares, justo en la entrada de este, había dos estatuas de Koopas, Bowsette se sorprendió al reconocer a los dos héroes que, según leyendas que le contaba su madre cuando era joven, esos Koopa fueron conocidos por generaciones como los más heroicos y fuertes de todo el reino Koopa.

-¿Este es el lugar Goombartur?-pregunto Peach curiosa, mientras analizaba las enormes ruinas.

-Así es princesa, este lugar es conocido como "La Tumba de los Gloriosos"-dijo Goombartur en tono tranquilo-Hay que tener extrema precaución, los espíritus de antiguos héroes no cederán su tesoro tan fácilmente-dijo Goombartur en tono serio.

Bowsette sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba por fin un poco más cerca de librarse de aquella maldición, quizás aquí moraban las almas de héroes que superaban a Mario, pero si había algo que amaba eran los retos y, no estaba dispuesta a huir de uno tan único como medirse con poderosos héroes de tiempos pasados, sin duda esto sería una historia interesantes para contarle a Bowser Jr. cuando se comunicara con él.


	5. Acto 2 La Tumba de los Gloriosos

Para desgracia de Bowsette, sin dar un solo paso dentro del enorme mausoleo, ya se había topado con su primer problema, al parecer la puerta estaba sellada con una magia protectora muy poderosa y, ninguno de sus golpes, lanzallamas o embestidas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribarla, estaba a punto de maldecir como una enajenada cuando repentinamente escucho la voz de Peach.

-¡Bowsette!-dijo Peach en tono fuerte y algo frustrado, ¡Ahora veía que lo obstinado venía de familia!

-¿Si, princesa Peach?-dijo Bowsette en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, no necesitaba comenzar a tener puntos negativos con su amada princesa.

-Hemos tratado de decirte todo este tiempo que, la única forma de abrir la puerta es que un héroe del reino se presente ante ella-dijo Peach en tono más calmado, le alegraba ver que pese a su frustración, Bowsette estuviera más que dispuesta a no hacer una rabieta innecesaria.

-... Significa que solo Goombartur puede abrirla... ¿Verdad?-dijo Bowsette algo incrédula... no podía creer que tuviera que depender tanto de ese idiota.

-Así es mi grácil majestad-dijo Goombartur en tono educado y galante-Si me disculpa, debo presentarme ante los guardianes-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro, de no ser que lo necesitaba, Bowsette lo hubiera mandado de regreso al castillo de una patada...

Goombartur se posiciono en la entrada de la enorme tumba y, para sorpresa de las dos princesas, las estatuas de los héroes Koopas reaccionaron casi al instante, los ojos de las estatuas brillaron de un color blanquecino espectral, ambas estatuas miraron detenidamente a Goombartur antes de hablar.

-Goombartur... héroe del pueblo Coraza, caballero santo errante de noble corazón, se te concede el paso a ti y a los tuyos a esta tumba-dijeron ambas estatuas al unisonó-Que sobrevivan a las pruebas aquellos con la voluntad más fuerte para superar cualquier adversidad-terminaron de decir las estatuas antes de que lentamente las enormes puertas de roca comenzaran a abrirse.

-Tengan cuidado doncellas, pues tras las puertas nos esperan retos que podrán en juego nuestras vidas-dijo Goombartur en tono serio... esto se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso para Peach...

-Princesa... quizás deberías...-comenzó a decir Bowsette algo preocupada, solo para ser gentilmente callada por Peach.

-Superaremos esto juntos, después de todo te prometí que te ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable... Bowsette detestaba que la mirara con esa dulzura en este tipo de situaciones... porque le hacía imposible llevarle la contraria y perturbar su linda carita...

-Está bien-dijo finalmente Bowsette soltando un suspiro resignado-Pero no te separes de nosotros, no quiero que te pase nada malo-dijo Bowsette en un tono tan sincero que incluso a ella le sorprendió.

Peach no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de Bowsette... de verdad estaba genuinamente preocupada por su bienestar... realmente se sentía afortunada de haberse hecho amiga de alguien tan cálida y amable como lo era Bowsette.

-Descuida, tendré mucho cuidado-dijo Peach en tono seguro, aunque aun sintiendo su rostro algo cálido.

Después de una rápida inspección de Goombartur, el grupo comenzó a internarse dentro del enorme mausoleo, Bowsette se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del lugar, no había visto una tumba así de grande desde aquellas expediciones que hizo en el desierto Seco seco para, tratar de robar algunos artefactos antiguos de las tumbas de los reyes... quizás esa era información que no debía decirle a Peach bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Luego de caminar durante un rato, Bowsette no pudo evitar sentirse algo tensa al no encontrar ninguna resistencia, fue justamente la falta de guardias lo que la acabo guiando a una corona maldita que, la metió en este horrible problema, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando justo al entrar a una cámara, una súbita voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-Vaya, llevaba siglos desde la última vez que vi a un grupo tan variopinto de guerreros-dijo la voz con cierto aire educado, Bowsette y Goombartur se colocaron de manera protectora cerca de Peach.

Repentinamente un espíritu se hizo presente en medio de la gran sala, aquel espectro a comparación de los terribles Broozers, tenía toda la apariencia de alguien de la nobleza del reino Judía, el fantasma les sonrió con gentileza, antes de hacer a un lado su sedoso cabello... Bowsette casi podía jurar que el cuarto centelló por un momento...

-¿P-p-príncipe Peasly?-dijo Peach apenas logrando articular palabra mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho... no podía ser que su amigo estuviera...

-Haha, veo que conoce a mi bisnieto princesa Peach-dijo el espíritu jubilosos tomando por sorpresa a los tres-Yo soy Billy Bean Cuarto, ex rey y héroe del reino Judía-dijo Billy en tono gentil antes de mover su cabello... Bowsette ya no podía equivocarse... ¡Realmente el cuarto brillaba cada que ese tipo hacia eso!

-Entonces, ¿Usted es el bisabuelo de Peasly?-dijo Peach mucho más calmada y tranquila, le alegraba saber que su viejo amigo estuviera bien.

-Así es mi adorada princesa, ¿Quien es el guerrero y la, encantadora dama que la acompañan?-dijo Billy en tono galante y guiñándole un ojo a Bowsette... de verdad a Bowsette le falto muy poco para dispararle un lanzallamas a máxima potencia...

-Ellos son Goombartur el caballero santo y Bowsette la princesa de una parte del reino Koopa, estamos aquí para buscar un fragmento de una corona mística-dijo Peach en tono amable y gentil, aunque por algún motivo que desconocía, no le había gustado que el bisabuelo de Peasly, tratara de coquetear con Bowsette.

-Si el fragmento quieren reclamar, peligros deberán de pasar-comenzó a decir Billy con aire poético-Fuerza, heroísmo y corazón deberán probar, si al final de su meta quieren llegar-termino de decir antes de volver a agitar su cabello, iluminando nuevamente el cuarto.

-Lo último que nos faltaba, un espíritu que habla en prosa-dijo Bowsette con un evidente fastidio.

-Bueno, tus palabras sonaron bastante poéticas Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono amable y soltando una grácil risa, mientras Bowsette solo suspiraba algo apenada.

-Mi amada Bowsette, su hermosa poesía es lo que alimenta mis sueños y anhelos-dijo Goombartur en tono galante.

-¡Deja de andar de lambiscón!-dijo Bowsette roja y de mal humor, a este paso acabaría pasando su vida y su no-vida en esta tumba...

-Si me permite, en esta prueba necesitare la participación de la encantadora princesa Peach-dijo Billy en tono educado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Peach bastante sorprendida, nunca había hecho este tipo de pruebas en su vida... solo esperaba no acabar fallando y arruinar la heroica misión de Bowsette...

-Te juro que si le haces daño, ni la muerte te salvara de lo que te hare-dijo Bowsette en un tono bajo y siniestro, no le importaba si este sujeto ya estaba muerto, ¡Lo volvería a matar si se atrevía a dañar a su princesa!

-Guarda tus energías cuando sea tu turno mi estimada princesa Bowsette-dijo Billy en tono calmado-Princesa Peach, ¿Si no es mucha molestia, podría colocarse en esta loza?-termino de decir en tono gentil.

Peach obedeció al fantasma un poco nerviosa, solo esperaba que no fuera una prueba de fuerza, porque no era un departamento en el que estuviera bien entrenada como sus compañeros.

-¿Aquí está bien?-pregunto Peach un poco nerviosa.

-Perfecto princesa y ahora, que comience la primera prueba-dijo Billy con una sonrisa antes de tronar sus dedos.

En cuestión de segundos Bowsette y Goombartur fueron atados por grilletes y cadenas que no solo estaban jalando con fuerza sus extremidades, sino que también estaba apretando sus cuellos con tanta fuerza que no estaban seguros cuanto tiempo podrían mantenerse conscientes, las cosas había comenzado demasiado mal para el gusto de Bowsette.

-¡Bowsette! ¡Goombartur!-grito Peach aterrada, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a socorrerlos, una pared invisible impidió que avanzara más... sino hacia algo rápido ellos...

-La prueba es simple princesa, debe elegir a quien salvarle la vida, elegirá al caballero santo o a la hermosa princesa, haga su elección princesa-dijo Billy en tono tranquilo mientras miraba como la princesa comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Q-q-q-que sucederá con el que no elija?-dijo Peach aterrada mientras miraba como los desesperados intentos de sus amigos por liberarse se hacían cada vez más débiles...

-Elija rápido princesa o pronto no tendrá a nadie a quien salvar-dijo Billy tan tranquilo que Peach sintió un escalofrió, ¿¡Como no podía mostrar alguna empatía por el sufrimiento de sus amigos!? 

-¿¡Porque no puedo salvarlos a ambos!?-grito Peach desesperada y llorando, ¡No podía dejar morir a ninguno de los dos!

-Se les está agotando el tiempo princesa-dijo Billy en tono suave.

Peach miro a sus dos amigos completamente aterrada, Goombartur apenas se movía y Bowsette se le veían los ojos completamente rojos mientras, caí al suelo apenas consciente... no podía permitir que ninguno de ellos muriera... ¡Simplemente no podía permitirlo!

-¡Alto! ¡Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de que los dejes ir!- dijo Peach en tono suplicante y desesperado, mientras Bowsette con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la miraba incrédula.

-¿Es esa tu decisión final?-dijo Billy en tono sereno antes de desenvainar un estoque de aspecto filoso.

-Si-dijo Peach en tono seguro mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas, lamentaba que su aventura terminara tan abruptamente, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, en especial por todo lo que hicieron ellos por ella.

Bowsette solo miro incapaz como aquel infeliz espíritu sin dudarlo ni un momento, atravesó el pecho de su amada princesa Peach con su espada... Bowsette sintió que algo muy en el fondo de su ser se había muerto... mientras apenas era consciente de que los grilletes que la capturaban desaparecían, dejando su cuerpo débil caer al suelo... mientras notaba como poco a poco... sus lagrimas comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco en el suelo... 

... ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara?...

...¿Por qué?...

¿¡MALDITA SEA PORQUE!?

-¡Princesa!-dijo Goombartur en tono jubiloso, obligando a Bowsette a levantar débilmente la mirada... no podía creer lo que miraba...

Rodeada por una luz dorada completamente ilesa, se encontraba la princesa Peach con un rostro tan confundido como el suyo, no paso mucho tiempo para que el espíritu heroico comenzara a hablar.

-Princesa Peach, la pureza de tu corazón es digna de admiración y elogio, si hubiera habido un ápice de duda en su corazón en el momento de su sacrificio, me temo que no estaría elogiándola en estos momentos-dijo Billy en tono alegre aunque ligeramente serio, Peach en ese momento había olvidado cómo hablar-Tome esta rosa blanca como símbolo de que ha pasado la prueba, que la pureza de su corazón guie sus pasos como siempre lo ha hecho-dijo Billy en tono grácil antes de volver agitar su cabello, cuando el brillo desapareció ya no había rastro del espíritu.

A Peach aun le estaba costando trabajo procesar lo que había pasado... estaba más que dispuesta a dar la vida por sus amigos y ahora, no solo estaba viva, sino que también pasó la difícil prueba heroica... aun le estaba costando trabajo entender que aun estaba respirando...

Casi de inmediato, volteo al recordar que sus amigos podían estar heridos y, estaba a punto de preguntarles si estaban bien cuando súbitamente, Bowsette la tenía en sus brazos, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en eso... Peach no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante la muestra de cariño.

-N-nunca...-comenzó a decir Bowsette débilmente, tomando por sorpresa a Peach-Vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo Bowsette en tono de suplica y lloroso mientras miraba a Peach a los ojos, al diablo su maldita reputación de chica dura, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que Peach estuviera viva.

Los ojos de Peach miraban con asombro a su amiga, sintiendo repentinamente lo frágil que se sentía esta... el hecho de que Bowsette estuviera tan preocupada por ella y que... le suplicara de esa manera tan sincera, hizo que en el pecho de Peach sintiera una calidez que no había sentido antes y que... sin poderse contener comenzara a derramar algunas lagrimas...

Peach se abrazo a ella con cierta desesperación, diciéndole sin cesar varios "lo siento" y prometiéndole que nunca volvería a poner en riesgo su vida de esa forma, lo último que quería era volver a ver a su amiga en ese estado tan... débil... tan quebrada que, en ese instante no sabía quién de las dos estaba más frágil en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Goombartur contemplaba la escena mientras no dejaba de derramar lagrimas que, parecían dos enormes cascadas que brotaban de sus ojos, sin duda no merecía ser llamado caballero santo, ¿¡Qué clase de caballero permitiría que dos encantadoras doncellas sufrieran de esa forma!?, sin duda daría su doscientos por ciento para no volver a permitir algo así, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amada y por su honor de caballero.

Cuando las dos princesas estaban más compuestas, el grupo de aventureros comenzó a internarse más profundo en el mausoleo, luego de lo sucedido Bowsette apenas era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Peach sin ponerse completamente roja... definitivamente no había sido su mejor momento y, esperaba que su amada princesa no lo viera como un símbolo de debilidad.

Luego de recorrer un enorme pasillo los chicos, llegaron a una nueva cámara, solo que esta no solo era enorme, sino que también parecía estar rodeada de obstáculos y trampas de todo tipo, estaban a punto de investigar cuando, un nuevo espíritu heroico hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba mis estimados guerreros! ¡La prueba del heroísmo!-dijo el fantasma de un Lakitu en tono animado.

Aquel espectro de Lakitu tenía puestos unos googles con lentes color morado y un armazón grueso de un metal color cobre, llevaba también un sombrero de copa negro con una pluma color roja y, un par de lentes sobre ellos de aspecto algo tosco y con cristales de color azul.

-Soy el antiguo héroe Steampuff y, seré su presentador en la prueba de hoy-dijo Steampuff muy animado... a Bowsette le costaba creer que este sujeto fuera un héroe y no un presentador de algún programa de concursos...

-Oh poderoso y noble héroe Steampuff, ¿Quién de nosotros tendrá que encarnizarse en tan dura prueba?-dijo Goombartur en tono algo dramático... Bowsette sabía que después de esto, necesitaría unas largas vacaciones con Jr. ...

-Ya que la encantadora princesa Peach paso su prueba y, tenemos a otra invitada muy especial, esta prueba será toda tuya noble caballero santo-dijo Steampuff en tono seguro antes de tronar sus dedos, provocando que un sonido metálico comenzara a escucharse en la sala... esto no debía ser algo bueno...

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, una jaula de metal cayo del techo atrapando a Bowsette y a la princesa Peach luego esta, se elevo con una especie de sistema de poleas a vapor, la jaula fue sacudida y jaloneada por un riel a vapor hasta que llegaron a la punta de la zona de trampas y obstáculos que vieron, Bowsette no podía estar más furiosa por la situación.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? ¡Sácanos de aquí maldito insecto!-dijo Bowsette molesta mientras golpeaba la jaula.

-Bowsette no te desgaste con eso... sé por experiencia que no lo lograras nada...-dijo Peach con cierta resignación antes de sentarse en la jaula.

Bowsette no pudo evitar sentir como algo se le clavaba en el pecho cuando observo el comportamiento de Peach... ahora que lo pensaba... esta jaula era casi igual a las que usaba para llevarse a Peach en sus múltiples secuestros...cuando terminara todo esto, se aseguraría que la próxima vez que secuestrara a Peach, lo hiciera de una forma un poco más delicada...

-Bien las reglas son simples Goombartur, pasa la pista de obstáculos y salva a las doncellas en apuros pero, si tardas mucho...-dijo Steampuff en tono tranquilo antes de que súbitamente aparecieran unos picos dentro de la jaula, Bowsette apenas pudo levantar a Peach a tiempo antes de que fuera empalada por esos filosas puntas-Tus hermosas damiselas no vivirán para sonreírte otro día-dijo Steampuff con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldita sea Goombartur! ¡Más te vale que le hagas bien!-dijo Bowsette mientras abrazaba a Peach para protegerla de las púas... era lo único rescatable de aquella humillante situación...

-¡Confiamos en ti Goombartur!-dijo Peach animando al caballero Goomba.

-¡No se preocupen mis hermosas damas! ¡Porque yo Goombartur, el caballero santo las...!-comenzó a decir Goombartur empezando su heroico monologo hasta que Bowsette lo corto de raíz.

-¡Puedes mover tu maldito trasero de una vez! ¡Las púas no tardaran en acercarse!-dijo Bowsette furiosa, haciendo que el pequeño Goomba dejara de perder tiempo y comenzara a atravesar la pista de obstáculos.

-Sabes es lo que agradezco de Mario, no es del tipo que hace discursos heroicos-dijo Peach con una sonrisa gentil y, por primera vez Bowsette, también agradecía que Mario fuera así, al menos ese tonto fontanero no intentaba matarla de aburrimiento con estúpidos monólogos heroicos.

Peach admitía que estaba preocupada por el pequeño Goomba, aunque había demostrado su valía cuando enfrentaron aquellos malignos espíritus, la mayoría de los obstáculos se veían sencillamente mortales y, algunos parecían estar diseñados para que un Goomba de su estatura no pudiera pasar... realmente estaba muy preocupada por la seguridad de Goombartur.

Por su parte Bowsette, no dejaba de maldecir entre dientes al ver como Goombartur, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, le estaba costando trabajo atravesar las intrincadas trampas del lugar... como detestaba Bowsette no estar en control de la situación, poco a poco cayó en cuenta de que, probablemente Peach debía sentir lo mismo cada vez que la secuestraba... sentirse tan indefensa a merced de alguien con el que no podías luchar, teniendo que esperar que un tercero la rescatara... sin duda cuando todo esto terminara, se aseguraría de ser más gentil y atenta con ella... era lo mínimo que se merecía después de todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar...

Mientras las dos princesas observaban, Goombartur no dejaba de dar saltos, giros y cabezazos esquivando y atravesando como podía la pista de obstáculos, definitivamente este lugar había sido diseñado para neutralizar a un Goomba, ¡Pero no sería suficiente para detener al poderoso caballero santo Goombartur!

Pese a la determinación de Goombartur, las cosas dentro de la jaula se ponían cada vez peor, las púas no dejaban de avanzar y Bowsette, no tuvo de otra más que cargar a Peach y usar su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla, Peach miro con horror como su amiga, había comenzado a ser perforada por aquellas afiladas puntas, ¡No podía permitir que volvieran a lastimar a Bowsette!

-¡Bowsette, si sigues protegiéndome así! ¡Vas acabar muy mal herida!-dijo Peach en tono preocupado y suplicante.

-Descuida, no me están haciendo tanto daño-dijo Bowsette en el tono más seguro que pudo, una de las púas había comenzado a cortar su piel, dejándole bastante claro que si bajaba a Peach, esos pinchos la atravesarían como si picaran merengue...

-¡No tienes que arriesgarte tanto por mi!-dijo Peach en tono lloroso, estaba claro que los picos le estaban haciendo más daño a Bowsette de lo que dejaba ver.

-Escucha yo... digo, mi primo te ha causado este tipo de problemas todo el tiempo, yo... no tenía ni idea de lo que sentías cada vez que él te secuestraba, por eso déjame hacer esto por ti por favor-dijo Bowsette en tono sincero, haciendo lo posible por soportar el dolor... si las cosas seguían así esas cosas la atravesarían por completo.

-¡Tú no tienes que sentirte responsable por los actos de él!-dijo Peach frustrada y llorando, ¿¡Como podía ella culparse de las cosas que hacia su malvado primo!?

-Créeme... lo soy...-dijo Bowsette en tono adolorido, prefería pasar por esto que permitir que su amada princesa sufriera algún daño, si ella tendría que caer primero pues, ¡Que así sea!

Cuando las cosas parecían que no podían ponerse peor para las princesas, un súbito ruido capto la atención de ellas, para su horror vieron que en la recta final Goombartur, había sido atrapado con una especie de prensa de metal... si no encontraba la forma de salir pronto la vida de ellas, no serian la única que acabaría abruptamente...

-Oh parece que hay un giro dramático en los acontecimientos-dijo Steampuff en tono animado-¿Como lograra el héroe liberarse de tan terrible prisión y rescatar a sus hermosas damas?-dijo Steampuff tratando de sonar como un narrador de un programa de acción.

-¡Ha! ¡Todo gran héroe que se precie de serlo, no sale de casa sin esto!-dijo Goombartur en tono orgulloso antes de sacar un tubo de gel. 

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene el gel repelente DX con olor a fresca menta!-dijo Steampuff en tono impresionado... ni Bowsette ni Peach podían creer lo que miraban y escuchaban...  
Goombartur con una maestría sin igual se coloco el gel encima ayudándolo a escaparse de la terrible prensa y, haciendo un salto con algunos giros, aterrizo en la meta, deteniendo en seco los peligrosos pinchos, salvado a las dos atónitas princesas.

Cuando la jaula al fin bajo, Bowsette y Peach miraban como los dos héroes discutían de lo versátil que era ese gel y lo importante que era llevarlo, sin contar de las ediciones especiales y los coleccionables de la maraca del gel...

-Peach...-comenzó a decir Bowsette mientras arrancaba una palanca que estaba cerca de ellas-¿Podías golpearme lo más fuerte que puedas con esto?-dijo Bowsette en tono débil pero seguro mientras le daba la palanca a Peach, ya había tenido bastante por un día...

-N-no puedo hacer eso Bowsette...-dijo Peach en tono algo bajo... la verdad muy en el fondo, quería que fuera Bowsette la que la golpeara en la cabeza con eso...era la única forma para escapar de este... extraño espectáculo...

-Vamos, hazlo justo aquí en la cabeza-dijo Bowsette agachándose, poniendo su cabeza en posición para que Peach se la moliera.

-No pienso hacer eso Bowsette-dijo Peach con cierta firmeza, iba a pasar por este trago amargo juntas lo quisiera o no Bowsette.

Luego de que Steampuff le diera una medalla a Goombartur como muestra de que había pasado la prueba... y una figura coleccionable primera edición de la mascota del gel repelente, los tres héroes partieron hacia la siguiente cámara donde tomarían el último desafío, Bowsette solo esperaba que este no tuviera un giro ridículo como el anterior, apenas colocaron un pie adentro, el ultimo espíritu hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

-¡Alto debiluchos!-dijo un poderosa voz, antes de que el espectro se hiciera presente.

Este fantasma en particular era uno de la familia Kong, dado que era un formidable simio, este parecía ser un poco más grande que Donkey Kong, el enorme Kong no solo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, sino que también tenía una larga melena en un peinado de rastas que, casi llegaba a suelo... Bowsette nunca había visto un Kong con una mirada tan intensa.

-¡Bien quien de ustedes insignificantes sabandijas! ¡Se enfrentara en un desafío de fuerza con el poderoso! ¡KANE KONG!-dijo Kane en tono fuerte antes de gritar a todo pulmón, Bowsette no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta superioridad, ¡Por fin un desafío que estaba a su talla!

-¡Yo seré tu oponente! ¡Soy la más ruda de los tres!-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Entonces!-dijo Kane en tono fuerte antes de meter su espíritu en una enrome figura de roca muy parecida a él-¡PREPARATE PARA SER APLASTADA!-dijo Kane gritando con toda su fuerzas.

-¡Espera!-dijo Peach asustada-¿No debería decirnos como pasar esta prueba?-dijo Peach algo nerviosa, sin duda era el Kong más agresivo que había conocido.

-¡Si me vencen pasan! ¡Si no...! ¡MUEREN!-dijo Kane gritando a todo pulmón asustando a la pobre Peach, eso era algo que Bowsette no le iba a tolerar.

-¡Oye saco de pulgas! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES A ELLA DE ESA FORMA!-dijo Bowsette furiosa empujándolo y, expulsando algunas flamas de su boca, ¿¡Quién demonios se creía que era!?

-¡OBLIGAME FLORECITA!-grito Kane en tono fuerte, Bowsette iba a disfrutar hacerlo pedazos.

Goombartur y Peach no tuvieron de otra más que apartarse mientras aquella titánica batalla tenía lugar, Peach no dejaba de preocuparse por el estado de Bowsette, no pudo parchar sus heridas del todo y, las gotas de sangre que comenzaba a dejar Bowsette cada vez que se movía, le indicaba que sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir... Bowsette de verdad estaba en problemas...

-No lo haces mal muñeca-dijo Kane en tono seguro mientras tomaba las manos de Bowsette en un forcejeo conjunto, tratando de azotar el uno al otro-¡Pero no eres nadie comparado conmigo!-dijo Kane en tono seguro presionando con más fuerza, ahora tenía a la florecita arrodillada.

Para su sorpresa, aquella delicada princesa comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras presionaba con una fuerza increíble... ¿Qué clase de princesa era esta?

-Mono infeliz...-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono gutural mientras algunas flamas eran expulsadas de su boca-Ningún Kong...-dijo Bowsette levantando la enorme estatua que poseía Kane, este no pudo evitar impresionarse por la enorme fuerza de la princesa-¡SERA MAS FUERTE QUE UN KOOPA!-grito Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas antes levantar la enorme estatua y azotarla contra el suelo con toda su fuerza... nadie la llamaba ¡FLORECITA!

El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para que se levantara una cortina de tierra que los cegó e hizo toser a Goombartur y Peach, cuando la cortina de polvo por fin se disipo, ambos se sorprendieron de lo que veían, sobre una enorme pila de escombros que ahora era la estatua de Kane, Bowsette estaba sentada sobre ellas con una posición que gritaba fuerte y claro que, ella era la reina aquí, Goombartur se dio cuenta en ese momento que podía enamorarse más de su dama de la guerra.

Peach no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y sentir, como poco a poco su rostro se calentaba al ver aquel cuadro, pese a los golpes que había sufrido Bowsette, junto con algunas manchas de sangre que había en su ropa y aquella sonrisa dominante y segura que no era opacada ni siquiera por el pequeño hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca, todo eso la hacía ver tan... sensual...

Apenada, Peach acallo como mejor pudo aquellos pensamientos impuros, ¿Cómo podía ponerse a pensar en eso cuando su amiga requería asistencia médica urgente?, Peach en esos momentos se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

-Ves princesa-dijo Bowsette con un ligero aire seductor y dominante, obligando a Peach a mirarla a los ojos, Peach no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja al encarar aquellos penetrantes ojos azules-No tenías porque preocuparte por mi-dijo Bowsette con cierta galantería mientras levantaba el rostro de Peach con cierta delicadeza, sin duda estaba disfrutando de la dulce y tímida carita de su amada princesa.

Pese a su mejor intento, Peach no pudo apartar sus ojos de aquellos afilados zafiros, lo peor de todo era que, entre más los miraba más nerviosa se ponía y... por algún motivo que desconocía, una sensación extraña comenzó a apoderarse de su vientre, nunca había sentido algo así y, al no saber si era algo bueno o malo la ponía incluso más nerviosa... lo peor de toda era que sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de tan bella visión... a Peach le quedaba claro que luego de esta aventura, iría con el médico que estaba en la enorme nave sombrero, quizás tenía algo que le provoca esa extrañas... sensaciones.

Luego de que Kane les entregará un plátano dorado como prueba de que habían superado su desafío... y que una muy apenada y nerviosa Peach atendiera las heridas de Bowsette, los tres aventureros se internaron a una de las cámaras donde, debían ofrecer los tres símbolos que había obtenido para llegar donde se localizaba el tesoro del mausoleo.

Después de internarse más profundo en la tumba, pronto encontraron un enorme altar con una enorme puerta de roca tras de ella, en el altar se encontraba unas inscripciones que, afortunadamente Goombartur podía entender si problemas, aquellos enigmáticos jeroglíficos en el altar decían:

"Aquellos que han probado su corazón, heroísmo y fuerza, se les concede el honor de tomar la última prueba de la Tumba de los Glorioso, que gane aquel que sea digno del tesoro de esta morada"

-Parece que por fin hemos llegada al final de esta casa de la risa-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio mientras, colocaba el plátano dorado en el altar que representaba la fuerza.

-¿Me pregunto qué tipo de desafío nos aguarda tras esta puerta?-dijo Peach en tono curioso mientras colocaba la rosa blanca en el altar correspondiente.

-No debe preocuparse princesa pues yo, ¡Goombartur el caballeros santo! ¡Las mantendré a salvo de todo mal!-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro y orgulloso, mientras colocaba su medalla.

-No quiero escucharlo de un tipo obsesionado con la mascota de un estúpido gel-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, ni siquiera su hijo se ponía así por los personajes de su serie favorita.

Con los tres tesoros en posición, la enorme puerta de roca lentamente comenzó a abrirse, dentro de la habitación repentinamente unos antorchas de fuegos azules iluminaron todo el lugar y justo al final del cuarto se encontraba su última prueba, un espectro que estaba sentado en un enorme ataúd de piedra.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vino alguien aquí-dijo aquel fantasma de un Goomba con un casco que tenía toda la apariencia de ser griego y un enorme penacho que, daba la impresión que en su momento era de coloridas plumas-Espero una buena batalla de ustedes aventureros-dijo el Goomba en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-N-n-n-no puede ser-dijo Goombartur pálido antes de caer de sentón al suelo.

-¿¡Goombartur que sucede!?-pregunto Peach en tono preocupado, mientras Bowsette lo miraba sin mucho interés, ¿Ahora qué le pasaba a este sujeto?

-Él es... él... ¡El legendario héroe Goombaquiles!-dijo Goombartur en tono fuerte y sorprendido.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él-dijo Bowsette en tono aburrido mientras se limpiaba uno de sus oídos.

-¡Que no le entiende mi señora! ¡EL ES CONSIDERADO EL MÁS GRANDE HEROE GOOMBA DE TODO LOS TIEMPOS! ¡TIENE REPUTACIÓN DE INVENCIBLE!-dijo Goombartur en tono fuerte, entre emocionado y asustado.

-Si era tan invencible, que fue lo que lo mato-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-Dicen que fue una flecha en su pie-dijo Goombartur tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Porque los guerreros usan esa frase para decir que se casaron?-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-La verdad me suena como una frase muy descortés-dijo Peach en tono pensativo, ¿Cómo podían relacionar algo tan doloroso con el matrimonio?

-Creo que han tenido suficiente tiempo para charlar-dijo Goombaquiles poniéndose de pie-Vamos, enfrasquémonos en una batalla épica por el tesoro que custodio-dijo Goombaquiles en tono animado.

-Si quieres una pelea, entonces pelea es lo que obtendrás-dijo Bowsette en tono confianzudo mientras se tronaba los nudillos, esperando que ese tipo fuera tan legendario como decía Goombartur.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Goombaquiles se arrojo como un proyectil contra Bowsette, estrellándola con fuerza contra uno de los muros del lugar ante la atónita mirada de Goombartur y Peach, este espíritu era mucho más poderoso de lo que creían...

Bowsette soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor con un poco de sangre, estaba segura de que por lo menos tres costillas se le habían roto con ese golpe, ¿¡Cómo ese miserable Goomba podía ser tan fuerte y rápido!?

-¿Que sucede? ¿Ya perdiste tu confianza?-dijo Goombaquiles con una sonrisa retadora, Bowsette lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era arrancarle esa maldita sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Déjela en paz!-dijo Goombartur arrojándose contra Goombaquiles, apartándolo de Bowsette, al parecer su señora estaba más herida de lo que quería admitir.

-¡Bowsette!-grito aterrada Peach al ver como el cuerpo de Bowsette caía al suelo casi de rodillas.

-E-estaré bien...-dijo Bowsette entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Peach, no dejaría que ese espíritu se volviera a burlar de ella-Mantente apartada de esto-dijo Bowsette en tono firme antes de arrojarse al combate, ¡No estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente!

Mientras tanto Goombartur y Goombaquiles estaban en una batalla de empujones y cabezazos que, hacían retumbar toda la sala, pese a los fuerza de los poderosos golpes de Goombaquiles, Goombartur logro resistir cada uno de ellos, aunque estaba bastante consciente de que, de no ser por su casco sagrado en estos momentos estaría muerto...

-Veo que posees el casco de la Égida, un casco con una fortaleza tan legendaria como yo-dijo Goombaquiles con una sonrisa segura, Goombartur no pudo evitar tensarse por la sonrisa del antiguo héroe-¡Pero no sirve de nada si el portador no tiene el mismo temple de espíritu!-grito Goombaquiles en tono orgulloso antes de ejecutar su ataque.

Antes de que Goombartur pudiera hacer algo, Goombaquiles atrapo su pie con sus afilados dientes, lo elevo en el aire de una forma tan súbita y violenta que, el caso de Goombartur salió disparado, luego Goombaquiles realizo un giro en el aire sosteniendo a Goombartur antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo tan fuerte que, todo el lugar tembló, Goombaquiles estaba más que seguro que ese caballero no se volvería a levantar.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen-dijo Goombaquiles en tono burlón-Debo hablar con mis compañeros para que...-continuo Goombaquiles cuando algo súbitamente lo callo.

Tomándolo completamente por sorpresa Bowsette, logro posicionarse detrás del Goomba, antes de soltarle un puñetazo rodeado de hambrientas llamas que, no solo lo clavo en el suelo haciendo que retumbara el recinto, sino que también derritiendo parte del piso de roca de la zona, volviéndolo un pequeño charco de lava hirviente, Goombaquiles solo tuvo unos instantes para ver aquellos centellantes ojos azules, antes de recibir uno de los golpes más fuertes que había recibido en mucho tiempo... después de todo la batalla se pondría interesante.

Refugiada cerca de unos escombro y, apenas logrando ayudar al malherido Goombartur, Peach contemplaba la pelea entre asombrada y aterrada a partes iguales, sabía que Bowsette era bastante fuerte, eso le quedó bastante claro el día que se conocieron pero, la fuerza y fortaleza que estaba demostrando ahora, era algo que no había visto antes, incluso las batallas entre Mario y Bowser no llegaban a... ese nivel de violencia...

Luego de que Goombaquiles se recuperara de semejante golpe, las cosas escalaron a un nivel que aterro a Peach, Goombaquiles no perdió tiempo y se lanzo hacia Bowsette tratando de darle un cabezazo en la quijada, Bowsette apenas tuvo unas fracciones de segundo para esquivarlo y sin perder el tiempo, lanzo una poderosa llamarada hacia Goombaquiles.

El pequeño Goomba logro hacer un giro en el aire que no solo le ayudo a esquivar el lanzallamas, sino que también le dio la trayectoria justo para aterrizar sobre Bowsette y aplastarla con todas sus fuerzas, Bowsette apenas fue capaz de usar sus brazos para cubrirse del ataque y, si bien logro bloquearlo, el ataque fue lo bastante fuerte para hundirla en el suelo atrapando sus pies en los escombros.

Goombaquiles no perdió tiempo y arremetió contra su atrapado oponente, primero lanzo una patada en el costado, un sonoro crujido se escucho al impactar el golpe, el segundo le rompió una de las piernas a Bowsette y el ultimo justo en la quijada la desatoro mandándola a volar, el cuerpo magullado de Bowsette cayó sobre la tumba de roca destrozándola con el impacto... no había forma de que se pudiera poner de pie después de eso...

-Diste una gran batalla, ¡Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme!-dijo Goombaquiles en tono victorioso antes de arrojarse sobre su indefenso oponente, sin duda se había divertido mucho, pero aun así no cedería su tesoro que tan celosamente le habían encargado proteger.

Cuando todo parecía acabado y el golpe de Goombaquiles estaba listo para conectar sobre Bowsette, está sacando energía que ninguno de los presentes sabía de dónde, atrapo a Goombaquiles en el aire y comenzó a aplastarlo con una gran fuerza tal que, Goombaquiles maldijo entre dientes por haberse confiado tanto.

-Escúchame bien maldita sabandija-dijo Bowsette en tono demandante y autoritario que enmudeció a los presentes-Tu...-continuo antes de estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo-No volverás a subestimar...-siguió antes de explotarle una poderosa llamarada con su mano que no dejaba de arder-¡AL MALDITO REY DE LOS KOOPAS!-grito Bowsette a todo pulmón antes de continuar su ataque.

Sin apagar la radiante llama de su mano, Bowsette arrastro a Goombaquiles por el suelo con fuerza, dejando un camino de roca derretida por donde lo pasaba, Bowsette siguió su camino hasta estamparlo contra una pared de la cámara y, explotar un fulgor de fuego tan fuerte que por muy poco, las llamas casi llegaban hacia el escondite de Peach y el malherido Goombartur... ambos no tenía palabras para describir lo impresionados que estaban por semejante hazaña...

Bowsette casi sin fuerzas soltó a Goombaquiles... estaba segura de que después de esto, el malnacido no le quedarían ganas de seguir peleando.

-D-debo reconocerlo... en verdad tienes todo el potencial para ser una gran heroína...-dijo Goombaquiles en tono apagado y cansado-Pero...-continuo apenas articulando palabras-¡No es lo suficiente para vencer mi voluntad!-grito Goombaquiles antes de estamparse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban justo en el abdomen de Bowsette.

El grito gutural y ahogado de Bowsette lleno el cuarto, antes de que su cuerpo cayera como una muñeca de trapo en el suelo sin poderse mover, mientras Bowsette no dejaba de perder sangre de la boca, maldecía una y mil veces que estuviera en el límite de su regeneración...no podía rendirse, ella tenía que regresar con Jr., debía proteger a su amada princesa e incluso al estúpido de su caballero... ella no podía simplemente morir aquí...

-Te felicito por darme la mejor batalla que había tenido en siglos... quizás hasta milenios-dijo Goombaquiles en tono cansado y sonriendo-Me gustaría dejar que te fueras con tu grupo pero mi alma está obligada a obedecer las reglas del lugar... lo siento-dijo Goombaquiles con cierto pensar antes de preparase para darle el golpe final, era una lástima tener que hacer esto... estaba seguro que esa chica lograría grandes cosas pero... parece que el destino quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma.

Bowsette comenzó a presionar su cuerpo tratando de levantarse, estaba tan magullada, tan llena de heridas internas que, su cuerpo estaba al límite tratando de regenerarse lo más pronto que podía... no permitiría que este fuera su fin... simplemente no debía... ¡No lo permitiría!

-¡DÉJALA!-se escucho repentinamente el grito de Peach mientras llorosa pero determinada, se dirigía hacia Goombaquiles con su parasol en mano dispuesta a socorrer a su amiga, ya había visto demasiado, no permitirá que mataran a su amiga, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA ABANDONARLA!

Impotentes, Bowsette y Goombartur solo observaban como la princesa Peach se dirigía hacia una muerte segura pero para sorpresa de ambos y mayor aun para Goombaquiles, Peach uso la punta de su parasol como un arma punzante y con todas sus fuerzas, lo clavo justo en una de las patitas del pasmado Goombaquiles... si había algo que superaba la legendaria fuerza y determinación de Goombaquiles... era el ensordecedor grito de dolor que soltó cuando el ataque de Peach hizo contacto con su pie... todos estaban seguros de que ese grito debía de haberse escuchado en todo el Reino de los Héroes...

Luego de tan critica batalla y que Peach como mejor pudo, curó las heridas de sus dos amigos, Goombaquiles aun seguía retorciéndose y lloriqueando por la estocada final que le dio la victoria al grupo de aventureros, quienes aun no podían creer el repentino giro de los acontecimientos...

-Entonces... ¿Literalmente si lo habían derrotado con una flecha en su pie?-dijo Peach en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, trataba de sentirse algo mal por el dolor que le provoco a Goombaquiles... pero al recordar las heridas que le provoco a Goombartur y en especial a Bowsette, aplastaba cualquier sentimiento de simpatía que tenía... era la primera vez que le pasaba eso...

-Al parecer mi damisela... algunas leyendas se les debe tomar de manera más literal-dijo Goombartur en tono algo estupefacto y con su casco colocado.

-¡Oye infeliz deja de lloriquear!-dijo Bowsette en tono molesto mientras pisaba al mal herido Goombaquiles-¡Vas a entregarnos el cochino tesoro o YO te arrancare los dos pies!-dijo Bowsette con aire demandante... a pesar de tener la victoria de una manera tan... humillante, al menos la princesa Peach estaba a salvo y, en esos momentos era lo que más le importaba.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no me lastimen más!-dijo Goombaquiles en tono lloroso, liberando el sello que ocultaba su tesoro... nunca pensó que aquella delicada princesa le hiciera semejante daño, incómodamente recordó las palabras de su difunta madre, ¡No puedes confiarte de una cara angelical!

Un resplandeciente luz cubrió todo el cuarto, cegando momentáneamente a los presentes, cuando la luz se disipo, justo en las manos de Bowsette estaba uno de los fragmentos de la legendaria corona, este fragmento era una de las puntas de la corona, que brillaba con una aura dorada única que, le dejo bastante claro a Bowsette de que esto era lo que buscaba, ¡Al fin las cosas estaban resultando bien para ella!

Luego de tomar la salida secreta que Goombaquiles les indico, los tres cansados guerreros partieron de regreso a Ciudad Tridente para abordar su nave y obtener el descanso que tanto necesitaban, con las atenciones de Peach y el breve descanso que había tenido, Bowsette no estaba especialmente renovada pero, sin duda mejor luego de semejante combate, debía estar más preparada para los próximos guardianes de los fragmentos.

-¿Segura que no te duele al caminar?-le pregunto Peach en tono preocupado y bajo, desde que se fueron del mausoleo, Peach no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento, pese a la agradable sensación que tenía al estar cerca de su amada, tampoco quería preocuparla de más, en especial después de todo lo que tuvo que ver en esa maldecida tumba.

-Estoy bien, los de la familia real Koopa tenemos muy buena regeneración-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro-¿Por qué crees que mi primo se enfrenta tan seguido a Mario?-dijo Bowsette en tono gentil, aunque no podía negar que a veces, necesitaba unas semanas de descanso antes de volver a ejecutar sus planes...

-Aun así yo... la verdad me asuste mucho...-dijo Peach en tono bajo, atrayendo la atención de Bowsette-Yo... casi te veo morir... dos veces y... yo no podía hacer nada... yo no soy tan fuerte como Goombartur y mucho menos se pelear bien... la verdad siento que he sido más que una carga para ti...-dijo Peach en tono desconsolado mientras comenzaba a llorar, parecía que sin importar donde estuviera, ella solo era una carga para sus amigos.

Después de hacerle una señal a Goombartur para que las dejara a solas unos momentos Bowsette, con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de la dulce princesa, sin duda verla así le dolía más que cualquiera de los golpes que le había dado ese infeliz Goomba, espero un poco para que Peach se calmara antes de responderle.

-Peach no eres una inútil y mucho menos una carga para mi, de hecho de no ser por ti yo no estaría aun con vida-dijo Bowsette en tono dulce y sincero, logrado que Peach la mirara a los ojos-Estuviste dispuesta a dar tu vida para salvar la mía y contra todo pronóstico, te lanzaste hacia un enemigo que nos supero a Goombartur y a mi sin temor solo para salvarme, Peach... de no ser por ti yo no seguiría en este mundo-termino de decir en tono humilde y agradecido mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

Peach no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Bowsette, cada una de ellas había hecho que una sensación cálida y reconfortante inundara su pecho, nunca pensó que aquella poderosa princesa no solo la considerada alguien útil, sino que su presencia fue lo que acabo logrando que se acercaran más a tan increíble tesoro... Peach no fue capaz de frenar aquella cálida y hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. 

Momentos después, Goombartur observo como su ama y la princesa Peach se acercaban a él y, no le paso desapercibido la sonrisa sincera y gentil que tenían ambas en el rostro y... la manera en la que Peach se abrazaba al brazo de Bowsette, mientras su rostro era adornado por un encantador sonrojo.


	6. Acto 3 Prologo: Un reptil en la gran ciudad

Con el primer trozo de la legendaria corona obtenido y luego de un par de días de recuperación, Bowsette y sus compañeros estaban listo para continuar su viaje hacia el siguiente reino, aunque no quería admitirlo Bowsette, debía reconocer que la gente de la Ciudad Tridente se portaron bastante bien luego de que regresaron con el tesoro más preciado del reino, no solo los trataron como leyendas vivientes, sino que también se tomaron la molestia de tomarles fotos para hacerles unas estatuas conmemorativas por su hazaña en la plaza de la ciudad, al menos no podía negar que esos sujetos tenía buen gusto.

Después de aprovisionarse bien de algunas provisiones y que, el sabio del pueblo le regalara un par de libros a la princesa Peach, partieron en su nave sombrero listos para la siguiente aventura, lo que no contaba Bowsette era que el mapa revelara que la siguiente ubicación del fragmento de corona, resultara ser justo en la Ciudad de New Donk del Reino Metro... porque estas piezas se esforzaban en esconderse en lugares donde NO la querían.

Aun con su apariencia, Bowsette sabía que no podía confiarse del todo, por lo que sabía la alcaldesa Pauline aun no había colocado ninguna ley que prohibiera la entrada a la ciudad a cualquier Koopa, pero lo mejor era mantener un cierto perfil bajo y no llamar demasiado la atención... lo cual sería algo difícil con una lapa tan latosa como lo era Goombartur.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, por lo menos les tomaría tres días para llegar a la ciudad, al menos era más que suficiente tiempo para planear alguna estrategia o por lo menos hacerse una idea de donde debería buscar la dichosa corona.

Mientras el viaje transcurría con relativa tranquilidad, la princesa Peach se aboco en estudiar los libros que le había regalado el sabio, guiada por la curiosidad Bowsette se acerco a ella para averiguar de qué se trataban, Peach con una sonrisa le dijo que eran libros para aprender magia de curación.

A pesar de no ser una experta en magia blanca Bowsette, decidió ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, aunque no era una magia que usaba, sus conocimientos para conjurar magia, escribirla y de una variedad de ejercicios que le ayudaría a Peach a utilizarla de manera eficiente, serian bastante útiles en su aprendizaje.

Fue una lástima que Peach no quisiera usar a Goombartur como muñeco de prueba ya que, voluntariamente se ofreció para que usaran las magias en él, aunque claro Bowsette se aseguraría de dejarle un par de buenas heridas para ver los progresos de Peach.

Esta tarea la ayudo a pasar mucho más tiempo con Peach y, cada vez sentía que las dos se volvían más unidas, incluso sus platicas comenzaron a ser más amenas que antes, le agradaba saber que Peach la hubiera aceptado lo suficiente como para incluso comentarle algunas cosas de su reino, quizás con el tiempo se sentiría lo bastante cómoda con ella para incluso hablar de sus problemas personales.

Peach también emocionada le menciono que solo había estado una vez en New Donk que fue, cuando Pauline tomo el cargo de alcaldesa, al parecer fue una visita estrictamente diplomática y bastante corta por lo que dijo algo triste que, no pudo conocer la ciudad, salvo el hotel donde se quedaron y el aeropuerto de este aunque, le dejo bastante claro a Bowsette que Peach tenía una relación bastante cordial con Pauline y que, estaba segura que luego de explicarle la situación las ayudaría.

Bowsette rápidamente se dio cuenta que Peach, era su mejor carta para encontrar el lugar donde residía la siguiente pieza y, si ya estaba bastante convencida de que fue buena idea invitar a Peach, ¡Esto sin duda lo dejo más que claro!

Rápidamente Bowsette le propuso investigar un poco la ciudad de manera turística antes de pedir una audiencia con la alcaldesa, al principio Peach estaba preocupada por la idea debido a que esto, retrasaría la noble búsqueda de su amiga pero, luego de que Bowsette le insistiera de que no había problema y que, también deseaba explorar la ciudad con una buena amiga, Peach estuvo más que encantada de aceptar tan adorable invitación.

Con los planes hechos y luego de organizar un pequeño itinerario para ver algunas importantes de la ciudad durante la mañana para ir luego en la tarde noche con Pauline, Peach se fue muy emocionada a su camarote a preparar todo para mañana, ya que Bowsette le garantizo que mañana temprano estarían ya en la gran ciudad de New Donk, Peach estuvo tan emocionada que apenas pudo dormir.

Luego de despertar, arreglarse y tomar un desayuno ligero en su camarote, Peach salió arreglada y lista para lo que fuera a pasar hoy, Peach decidió usar esta ve una blusa blanca de tres cuartos de manga y ligeramente holgada, un pantalón de mezclilla celeste a la cintura, zapatos de tacón negros y unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza.

Decidió también llevar una bolsa un poco más informal pero con el espacio suficiente para llevar lo que necesitaba, en especial su libro de hechizos curativos ya que, aun no había aprendido a convocarlos sin la necesidad del libro que tan amablemente le regalo aquel sabio, en cuanto pudiera le haría uno de sus famosos pasteles como agradecimiento.

Peach estaba en la zona de desembarco esperando a Bowsette junto con Goombartur, al parecer Bowsette quería darle algunas instrucciones al personal de la nave antes de irse aunque no estaba muy segura de que se trataba exactamente, paso otro rato mientras Peach esperaba pacientemente a Bowsette hasta que Goombartur comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que mi ama se está tomando su tiempo, aunque no es como si requiriera arreglarse mucho, su belleza eclipsa sin resistencia a cualquier doncella de cualquier reino... sin ofender mi estimada princesa-dijo Goombartur su monologo algo emocionado, hasta que se dio cuenta que esto podía sentarle mal a la amable princesa del reino de los hongos.

-Descuida Goombartur, la verdad Bowsette es una princesa increíblemente hermosa-dijo Peach ligeramente sonrojada, admitiendo muy en el fondo que no podía esperar por ver con qué tipo de atuendo luciría Bowsette.

-Mi amada dama de la guerra no se compara con ninguna damisela de este reino, temo que tendré que estar al asecho de los desalmados truhanes que intenten perturbarla-dijo Goombartur en su tono caballeroso.

-Bueno, es muy cierto que Bowsette roba miradas-dijo Peach en tono pensativo y ligeramente sonrojada-Pero estoy segura de que no tendremos muchos problemas en la ciudad-dijo Peach en tono más amable.

-Eso espero mi estimada princesa-dijo Goombartur soltando un suspiro, estaba seguro que muchos insufribles bellacos tratarían a toda costa de robarle a su bella dama y, más le valía estar atento ante cualquier infame que osara intentarlo.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve que atender unas cosas de último momento-dijo Bowsette a manera de disculpa mientras se aproximaba a ellos, cuando Peach y Goombartur la miraron, ambos no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al contemplarla.

Bowsette lucía una camisa de tres cuartos de manga negra que, abrazaba a la perfección la generosa curva de Bowsette, prácticamente le quedaba como un guante, llevaba también una corbata blanca que le daba cierto toque de elegancia a la poderosa princesa, también llevaba un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada, su camisa estaba metida en un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro que, ayudaba a resaltar más el encantador cuerpo de Bowsette, unos zapatos negros con un ligero tacón y unos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza.

-Chicos... ¿Les sucede algo?-pregunto Bowsette bastante confundida y algo preocupada, estaba segura que los chicos ya llevaban un buen rato mirándola con la boca bien abierta...

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Peach volviera a reaccionar y casi de inmediato cerrara la boca, nunca le había pasado algo así... ni si quiera estaba del todo segura que significaba todo eso pero, por unos instantes... de verdad sintió que podía admirar la belleza de Bowsette durante toda su vida.

-¡Mi amada Bowsette!-dijo de repente en voz alta Goombartur sacando a Peach abruptamente de sus pensamientos-¡Juro que cada vez que la veo, mi corazón late más rápido por usted! Permítame escoltarla hacia la salida mi señora-dijo Goombartur en tono galante...Bowsette en esos momentos de verdad quería incinerarlo con todo y casco.

-¡No Goombartur!-dijo de repente Peach tomando por sorpresa a Bowsette y a Goombartur-L-l-lo mejor... ¡Es que te adelante y vigiles los alrededores! Uno nunca sabe qué clase de rufián nos podíamos topar en la ciudad-dijo Peach sonando lo más convincente que podía, aunque sin estar muy segura porque tuvo la necesidad de evitar que Goombartur se acercara a Bowsette.

-¡Gran idea princesa!-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro-No se preocupe mi señora porque yo, Goombartur, caballero santo evitare que cualquier miserable ose perturbarla-dijo Goombartur en tono decidido antes de bajar de la nave lo más rápido que podía, ¡Nadie lastimaría a su amada en su guardia!

-Gracias por librarte de ese odioso, de verdad creí que lo rostizaría en cualquier momento-dijo Bowsette con cierto mal humor, sino fuera que era útil en la batalla, lo hubiera dejado en el Reino de los héroes atado a un poste de alguno de los barcos del lugar...

-D-d-descuida, recuerda que prometí ayudarte-dijo Peach algo tímida y sonrojada, estando bastante consciente de que esa no era su verdadera determinación.

-Bueno será mejor que bajemos princesa-dijo Bowsette en tono gentil antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Peach para descender de la nave juntas, aunque no estaba muy segura que lo aceptaría, para su asombro y deleite, Peach no solo acepto su brazo muy animada, sino que también se aferro a él haciendo que ambas estuvieran bastante cerca mientras caminaban, ¡Definitivamente Bowsette podía acostumbrarse a esto!

Dejando de lado los disparates de Goombartur de mirar feo a casi cualquier sujeto que se cruzaba por su camino, Bowsette debía admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se divirtió en un viaje, luego de rentar la mejor motoneta del lugar, Bowsette no podía estar más que feliz al ver la emoción y la felicidad en los ojos de la princesa Peach cada vez que llegaban a un lugar nuevo de la ciudad.

La ciudad simplemente era enorme, los rascacielos eran tan altos como su castillo y, se notaba que Pauline y los alcaldes que le precedieron de verdad habían invertido mucho en la infraestructura del lugar, había parques, jardines, centros comerciales, departamentos desde comunes hasta los más lujosos, cafeterías, zonas recreativas, todo tipo de transportes y, la alcaldía sin duda era la joya de la corona de la esplendorosa ciudad.

Con todo lo visto sin duda Bowsette estaba seriamente considerando hacerle algunas remodelaciones a su castillo y, otras en algunas zona del reino Koopa, quizás con algo de esfuerzo el reino podría transformarse en una zona turística que sería una entrada de dinero bastante buena para su ya basto tesoro.

Mientras se movían por la ciudad, exploraron algunas tiendas de ropa que Peach quería ver y aunque no era algo que le llamara la atención, sin duda ver a la princesa Peach probarse toda clase de encantadores vestidos, fue sin dudas todo un delicia para su vista, quizás antes de irse de la ciudad debería comprarle a Peach un par de esos encantadores vestidos que tanto le gustaron.

Pasaron a otro tipo de tiendas como una llamada Diddy's Mart donde, encontraron todo tipo de productos que no se encontraban en ninguno de sus reinos, incluso unas botanas que le gustaron mucho a Bowsette, era una lástima que dudaba que pudiera comenzar a establecer relaciones diplomáticas con la alcaldesa Pauline aunque, aun podía pedirle a sus tropas que las robaran si fuera necesario.

Luego de aprovisionarse de productos varios, Goombartur como buen caballero se ofreció a llevar las cosas a la nave mientras, Bowsette y Peach lo esperaban en un café al aire libre cerca de la alcaldía de la ciudad, sin duda con el mísero desayuno que tuvo, algo de café y un postre no le vendría nada mal en estos momentos.

-¡Esta ciudad es increíble!-dijo Peach emocionada, mientras estaba sentada en una mesa al aire libre, esperando su pedido junto con Bowsette-Nunca creí que esta ciudad fuera tan maravillosa-dijo Peach con cierta ilusión.

-Sí, incluso me dio ideas para hacer algunas remodelaciones a mi reino-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa tranquila, luego hablaría con sus consejeros para ver que tan viable era el proyecto.

-Sabes, nunca he estado en la parte de su reino, ¿Podría decirme cómo es?-pregunto Peach con genuina curiosidad, estaba segura de que nunca había estado en los dominios de la princesa Bowsette.

Bowsette estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, ¡Perfecto! Ahora debía improvisar otra mentira sobre su "lado del reino" que más le valía que fuera creíble.

-Bueno... creo que ya has estado ahí, veras mi zona es donde se corren algunas carreras, creo que ustedes la conocen como Neo Bowser City-dijo Bowsette tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Yo creí que esos dominios eran también parte de la zona del rey Bowser-dijo Peach muy sorprendida.

-Son míos pero, le permito a mi primo que diga que son suyos para esos eventos-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro, debía mostrarse lo mejor posible ante la princesa Peach.  
-De verdad apoyas mucho a tu primo-dijo Peach con una sonrisa grácil.

-Bueno somos familia y, mamá siempre solía decir que no había nada más importante que la familia, aunque nunca lo apoyaría en sus fechorías como la enorme cantidad de veces que te ha secuestrado, lamento si no he podido hacer algo para detenerlo-dijo Bowsette en tono algo triste, era lo mejor que podía decir sin disculparse tan directamente.

-Por favor Bowsette, no es como si fuera tu culpa-dijo Peach en tono afligido mientras tomaba la mano de Bowsette algo sonrojada-Además luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí, eso ha compensado por mucho todo lo que me ha hecho tu primo-dijo Peach en tono sincero, esperando que sus palabras le ayudaran a disminuir la carga que veía en los ojos de Bowsette.

-De verdad es muy generosa conmigo, mi bella princesa-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa sincera, no dejaba de sorprenderle la amabilidad y sinceridad de la que gozaba la dulce princesa, solo esperaba que aun hiciera gala de ella cuando inevitablemente la verdad de su condición fuera descubierta.

Luego de una agradable charla, terminar sus bocadillos y que Goombartur regresara, los tres aventureros se dirigieron hacia la alcaldía de New Donk, afortunadamente en cuanto Peach solicito una audiencia con Pauline, la secretaria les dijo que Pauline estaba más que encantada de recibirlos, luego de tomar un lujos ascensor hacia los últimos pisos de la enorme alcaldía, caminaron un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron al despacho de Pauline.

Aquel cuarto era realmente enorme, era una habitación de roble pulido, tenía un recibidor de lujo en la parte derecha con una mesa de centro, dos enormes sofás y un sillón que, sin duda se veían no solo vistosos sino también costosos, incluso el lugar tenía una chimenea de mármol.

En al otro lado tenía lo que parecía ser un bar con todo tipo de vinos y licores que, Bowsette sabía que eran de los más costosos, incluso algunos que ella no había visto antes, la barra parecía ser de fino mármol, las sillas eran también elegante y, tenía también un mini refrigerador que, no le sorprendería a Bowsette que tuviera también comida ostentosa.

Y justo en el centro de aquel cuarto, en un enorme escritorio y sentada en una silla presidencial se encontraba Pauline, quien las miraba con una sonrisa amable aunque, Bowsette noto rápidamente que Pauline la miraba con cierta curiosidad, al menos existían pocas posibilidades de que Pauline supiera quien realmente era.

-Bienvenidos a New Donk-dijo Pauline en tono educado y con cierto animo-Por favor tomen asiento-dijo Pauline en tono amable mientras les señalaba unos cómodos sofás frente a su escritorio, luego de que Bowsette, Peach y Goombartur tomaran asiento, Pauline comenzó a hablar-Espero que estén disfrutando su visita por la ciudad-dijo Pauline en tono gentil.

-De verdad tu ciudad es maravillosa alcaldesa Pauline-dijo Peach con cierto jubilo.

-Por favor princesa, puede decirme solo Pauline, no necesita ser tan formal conmigo, en especial luego de que pasamos por la misma experiencia de ir a una boda forzada-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa-¿Espero que se encuentre mejor luego de esa horrible experiencia?-dijo Pauline con cierta preocupación, por lo que supo en la última carta de Mario, la princesa no se había encontrado muy bien estos días.

-Descuida, me siento mucho mejor y he estado muy bien gracias a mi amiga Bowsette-dijo Peach con una sonrisa, Pauline no pudo evitar observar a la chica Koopa y luego a Peach, quizás no la conocía muy bien pero, estaba segura de que esta, era la primera vez que veía a la princesa sonreír así de contenta.

-De verdad le agradezco de corazón que cuide la princesa Peach señorita Bowsette-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa genuina.

-De verdad ha sido todo un placer tenerla como compañera-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura, quien diría que Pauline podía tener un lado amable... aunque era cierto que estar secuestrada no era algo que precisamente ponía de buen humor a la gente.

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo-Y bien, supongo que vinieron por algo más que un viaje de placer-dijo Pauline en tono curioso.

-Veras Pauline, Bowsette está buscando las piezas de una legendaria corona para liberar su lado del reino Koopa de una terrible maldición-dijo Peach en tono preocupado.

-¿Un fragmento de Corona?-dijo Pauline algo confundida, no recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre eso antes.

-Así es, el mapa ancestral que recibí, dice que el siguiente fragmento se encuentra aquí, aunque dice algo sobre una zona en las tuberías-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire serio, Pauline se dio cuenta de que esto parecía ser una emergencia bastante grave.

-Sarah, dile a mis asistentes que busquen en los registros de la alcaldía algo relacionado a un fragmento de corona-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio mientras, usaba el comunicador de su escritorio para hablar con su secretaria-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que en poco tiempo tendré la información que necesitan-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te lo agradecemos mucho Pauline-dijo Peach en tono agradecido y alegre.

-Gracias alcaldesa-dijo Bowsette en tono animado, parece que las cosas serian más fáciles aquí que en el Reino de los Héroes.

Pauline paso gran parte de su tiempo conversando con las dos princesas y el pequeño caballero Goomba, Peach comenzó a narrarle las aventuras que había tenido desde que se unió a Bowsette en esta búsqueda mística, Pauline no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar ciertas partes de la historia pero, al menos podía decir que la princesa Bowsette de verdad se esforzaba por mantener a Peach a salvo aunque, había algo en esa princesa que la preocupaba... quizás solo era su mente que, no podía concebir el hecho de que tan amable princesa fuera pariente directo del mismísimo rey Bowser.

Luego de que pasara una tarde bastante amena, Pauline las invito a quedarse en su departamento de lujo ya que, era bastante tarde y, hasta mañana revisarían lo que habían encontrado sus asistentes con referente a la legendaria corona, a pesar de que los tres se veían bastante apenados, Pauline les insistió hasta que por fin aceptaron, su departamento de lujo podía ser a veces un poco solitario y, no podía negar que de verdad disfrutaba la compañía de los tres.

Antes de prepararse e ir por unas cosas a su nave sombrero, Peach le pidió gentilmente a Pauline si podía usar su teléfono para comunicarse con Mario, ya que le había prometido de que lo mantendría al tanto de su viaje, Pauline con una sonrisa la guio hacia un lugar donde podría hacer la llamada mientras los demás esperaban en su despacho.

Mientras Peach hacia su llamada Pauline, descubrió algo que no sabía cómo tomarlo, como alcaldesa y como parte de los protocolos de seguridad del servicio secreto que la cuidaba, había una gran cantidad de micrófonos por toda la alcaldía, en especial en su despacho y, para su asombro, una conversación entre Bowsette y Goombartur confirmo sus sospechas... ¡COMO SE ATREVIO ÉL A ENGAÑAR A PEACH DE ESA MANERA!

Manteniendo como mejor pudo su compostura, decidió indagar en este asunto para ver qué rayos se traía entre manos ese despreciable reptil, luego de pedirle a Peach que le dijera a Bowsette que necesitaba hablar algo importante con ella en una sala en especifico, Peach con una sonrisa fue rápido a avisarle a Bowsette, ahora vería que tenía que decir el rey de los Koopas. 

Cuando Bowsette llego a la sala donde la cito Pauline no sabía que esperar, quizás el área donde irían a buscar el fragmento de la corona era un lugar tan peligroso que sería una estupidez llevar a Peach a una muerte segura, solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

-De deseaba hablar conmigo alcaldesa Pauline-dijo Bowsette en tono tranquilo, luego de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, probablemente la información que le darían sería algo muy confidencial.

-Así es Bowsette-comenzó a decir Pauline en tono algo cauteloso y frio que preocupo a Bowsette-Necesites que me expliques algo relacionado a esta grabación-dijo Pauline en tono serio antes de colocar la grabación de audio de su oficina, Bowsette empalideció al escucharla.

"-Oh mi amada señora, me alegra poder pasar un tiempo a solas en compañía de usted-

-Goombartur esto realmente tiene que parar... ya estas llegando a un punto en el que me estas asustando-

-¿Acaso mis palabras de amor no son lo suficientemente sinceras para mi amada doncella?-

-¿Qué demonios te sucede sabandija? ¡TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE SOY EL REY BOWSER! ¡Y AUN ASI ME SIGUES COQUETEANDO COMO SI NO SUPIERAS QUE ESTOY MALDITO!"

Bowsette sintió como un fuerte nudo se formaba en su estomago mientras Pauline repetía una y otra vez aquella cochina grabación... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?... ¿¡COMO RAYOS SE SUPONDRÍA QUE SALDRÍA DE ESTO!?

-Y bien Bowser, te daré solo una oportunidad para que te expliques, si tus razones no me convences, créeme que me asegurare de que pudras en la prisión de la ciudad-dijo Pauline en tono tan frio que por unos instantes, Bowsette sintió un escalofrío.

-Escúchame, sé que no he sido la mejor persona y, la experiencia que tuve en esa odiosa tumba me dejo bastante claro que de verdad he lastimado mucho a Peach-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono sincero, sorprendiendo por unos instantes a Pauline-Se que no debería hacer esto pero, puedo jurarte que esto no fue planeado-termino de decir en tono bajo.

Pauline no sabía que pensar a estas altura, no podía negar que había cierta sinceridad en las palabras de Bowser, de hecho nunca pensó que el infame rey de los Koopas pudiera hablar de esa manera pero, nada le garantizaba que no fuera una de sus intrincadas trampas.

Intentando comprobar su corazonada, Pauline se acerco a Bowser, su apariencia era completamente femenina y, realmente no estaba segura si la magia del rey de los Koopas pudiera lograr algo tan... real, lo observo detenidamente un momento antes de preguntarle.

-No es alguno de tus trucos de magia, ¿Verdad?-dijo Pauline en tono severo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Enserio crees que llegaría tan lejos solo para pasar tiempo con ella!?-dijo Bowsette en tono indignado, ¿¡Acaso esta tipa pensaba que él estaba enfermo!?

-Oh por dios... realmente estas maldito-dijo Pauline con evidente sorpresa antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, ¿Qué rayos había hecho Bowser para ganarse semejante maldición?

-Sí y créeme que ha sido una de las peores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida-dijo Bowsette con evidente rabia-Mis tropas no dejan de coquetear conmigo, ¡Aunque saben perfectamente que soy un hombre maldito! ¡Es difícil ir al baño porque ya no puedo hacerlo de pie! ¡Kammy me hizo sufrir un infierno para volverme una "señorita" e incluso, me rompí tres veces los tobillos aprendiendo a usar esos malditos sancos que usan ustedes!-dijo Bowsette desahogándose completamente molesta por toda la situación.

Pauline rápidamente se dio cuenta de que necesitaría una copa de algo fuerte después de esto, ¡Dios realmente no necesitaba toda esa información! Se sostuvo el rostro intentando de no pensar en las implicaciones de que Bowser ahora tuviera un cuerpo de mujer, ¿¡Porque en esos reinos siempre pasaban cosas tan raras!?

-¿¡Porque involucraste a Peach en todo esto!?-grito Pauline desesperada, ¡La pobre princesa no necesitaba más decepciones en su vida como para que Bowser le agregara más cosas a su ya frágil corazón!

-¡No fue idea mía!-dijo Bowsette desesperada-La encontré en el reino sombrero siendo atacada por uno de esos estúpidos conejos, luego conversamos y ella se ofreció a ayudarme, ¿¡Cómo se suponía que le dijera que no a la carita emocionada de Peach!-dijo Bowsette en tono fuerte.

Siendo justos, Pauline sabía que solo un ser sin corazón le diría que no a la tierna carita de Peach, lo peor de todo era que Peach estaba más que encantada e ilusionada por todo esto y, en todo el rato que estuvo con ella cuando realizo su llamada, no paraba de decir cosas buenas sobre Bowsette y lo agradecida que estaba por permitirle ayudarla en esta aventura... de verdad Peach se había encariñado mucho con esta versión de Bowser...

-Bowser se honesto conmigo, ¿Que harás cuando todo termine y descubra quien eres?-dijo Pauline en tono serio, Bowsette reflexiono unos momentos antes de contestarle.

-Sé que me odiara y la verdad no la culpare por hacerlo... creo que lo más correcto que puedo hacer es dejar de molestara de una buena vez, yo... ya le he causado muchas molestias y... ella no se merece eso-dijo Bowsette en tono apagado, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esa forma que no fuera Kammy.

Pauline no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante ese tono tan... resignado... nunca pensó que el nefasto rey de los Koopas pudiera ser capaz de sentir emociones como esas... quizás si estaba realmente arrepentido como él decía, sintiendo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría de esta decisión, soltó un suspiro cansado antes de decirle.

-Está bien, guardare tu secreto y te ayudare a encontrar para esa dichosa pieza de corona-dijo Pauline con cierta resignación, definitivamente necesitaría un whisky doble después de esto.

-En serio-dijo Bowsette sin podérselo creer.

-Pero, yo los acompañare en su viaje, puedo dejar a un par de mis asistentes de confianza para que se encarguen de la ciudad mientras no estoy-dijo Pauline en tono firme y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Que! ¡Ya tengo bastante con el idiota de Goombartur, como para subir a alguien más! ¿¡Porque demonios te permitiría que también vengas con nosotros!-dijo Bowsette furiosa, casi expulsando flamas de su boca.

-Porque si no lo haces, le revelare las grabaciones a Peach, grabación que por cierto puedo hacer que mi servicio secreto la ponga en los altavoces del edificio y de toda la ciudad si me pones un dedo encima-dijo Pauline con cierto tono aburrido.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Bowsette furiosa, ¡Esa maldita de Pauline era más astuta de lo que pensó!

-Vamos Bowser, si me convences de que no le harás nada a Peach, quizás considere no estar en todo el viaje y tal vez medite un poco acerca de darte las cintas de grabación-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa triunfal, realmente le divertía tener a ese sujeto justo donde lo quería.

-Está bien-dijo Bowsette con evidente fastidio-Pero más te vale que no digas ni una palabra sobre esto-dijo Bowsette en tono cansado, antes de estrechar su mano con Pauline cerrando el trato.

-Tranquilo Bowser, mi palabra vale mucho más que la tuya-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa segura y ligeramente burlona.

Bowsette sabia en el fondo que las cosas había sido demasiado buenas para ser verdad, ahora Pauline tenía una poderosa arma de chantaje y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, tendría que tolerar su presencia por lo que restaba del viaje mientras ella, se aseguraría de que Peach no pasara tiempo con ella... definitivamente necesitaba tomarse una buena botella de whisky del bar del despacho de Pauline para tratar de lidiar con esta mala pasada...


	7. Acto 3 Planta eléctrica subterránea

Dejando de lado la humillación de que Pauline no solo la descubriera, sino que también tenía en bandeja de plata el arma de chantaje más poderosa del mundo, Bowsette debía admitir que la noche en su departamento no estuvo tan mal, Pauline se porto lo suficientemente respetuosa para no lanzar indirectas de su condición en frente de Peach y, al menos le dio la autorización de tomarse un par de copas que, buena falta le hacían después de semejante susto.

Para sorpresa de Pauline y suya, Peach acabo viendo todo esto como una fiesta de piyamas y... pese la incredulidad compartida de ambas, decidieron darle el gusto, Bowsette no podía negar que a pesar de que la piyama de Peach no era más que un short rosa oscuro y una blusa de color rosa holgada con una estrella en el centro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco... acalorada por tan bella visión... quizás por eso Pauline se enfoco en estar SIEMPRE en medio de ellas toda la noche...

Pauline por su parte usaba un piyama también algo modesta, ya que solo era un pantalón de tela largo y holgado color rojo, y una blusa blanca que le quedaba algo grande aunque, algo muy dentro de Bowsette le decía que, la elección de Pauline fue tomada a consciencia por su presencia y la de Peach... aunque estaba casi segura de que era más por Peach que por ella.

En cuanto a Bowsette, usaba una versión de su piyama normal solo que ajustada a su actual tamaño y cuerpo, una piyama de camisa negra de manga larga ligera y pantalón largo de color negro con, estampado de llamas y un gorro para dormir a juego.

Lamentablemente fue evidente que Pauline le pareció algo hilarante que la piyama del todopoderoso y maligno rey de los Koopas fuera así, al menos a Peach le pareció bastante tierna, lo que hizo que Bowsette tuviera una sonrisa orgullosa que, ninguno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Pauline pudo quitársela.

Afortunadamente Goombartur era lo bastante... caballeroso como para no entrometerse en la "piyama de solo chicas", aunque eso no evito que le cantara una serenata desde la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, al menos Pauline le dio la autorización a Bowsette para callarlo de forma violenta... aunque Bowsette aun no sabía donde rayos había sacado esa maldita mandolina...

La noche fue bastante tranquila aunque, le dio cierta impresión de que Pauline había tomado sus precauciones para que Bowsette no intentara nada... estaba consciente de que era un secuestrador desconsiderado y ruin pero... nunca había llegado al punto de forzar a Peach a que la besara o algo así, después de todo su madre lo había educado bastante bien en ese aspecto y si bien sus métodos no eran los mejores, tampoco había llegado a cosas tan extremas.

A primera hora de la mañana, luego de un desayuno bastante bueno cocinado por Pauline, algo que sin duda llamó la atención de Bowsette, se arreglaron y se dirigieron al ayuntamiento, Pauline vestía su traje ejecutivo de color rojo luciendo bastante profesional, y claro sin olvidar su elegante sombrero.

Peach esta vez lucia un conjunto de una blusa de tirantes negra, con una blusa holgada de hombros descubiertos de color blanco con líneas horizontales rosa claro, su pantalón de mezclilla a la medida azul claro y unas zapatillas blancas cómodas para caminar.

Bowsette por su parte opto por usar una blusa blanca de manga larga, arremangada hasta los codos, un chaleco de vestir color gris, una corbata negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y, sus botas negras para caminar ya que, si la poca información que le dio el mapa era correcta, algo le decía que estarían caminando un buen rato.

Ya dentro de la oficina de Pauline, los asistentes de confianza de esta ya habían organizado en su oficina con una precisión y orden impresionante, todos los datos que habían recolectado el día de ayer... quizás cuando todo esto terminara Bowsette, empezó seriamente a considerar en contratar gente del área para labores administrativas, era evidente que estas personas eran bastante eficientes para este tipo de trabajos.

-Bien chicos, ¿Que es lo que tenemos hasta ahora?-dijo Pauline mientras se sentaba en la sala de su despacho junto con Bowsette, Peach y Goombartur, en poco tiempo los asistentes usando un control, abrieron un panel de una de las paredes del área de la sala revelando una pantalla... al parecer hasta se habían tomado la molestia de hacer una presentación sobre el tema.

-Vera alcaldesa, nuestra investigación nos ha llevado hacia una antigua leyenda de las tierras donde se fundaron nuestra ciudad-dijo uno de los asistentes en tono formal, antes de mostrar algunas imágenes referentes a las leyendas del lugar.

-Al parecer existió una antigua y poderosa civilización que, estuvo asentada aquí hasta que súbitamente abandonaron el área-comenzó a decir otro asistente hablando sobre el tema-Según antiguas piezas arqueológicas de la ciudad, esta civilización protegía un artefacto de increíble poder que, por lo que dicen los escritos antiguos, fue la principal causa de que tuvieran numerosas invasiones, hasta que la ocultaron en un santuario protegido por una especie de guardián antes de abandonar la zona-dijo el asistente en tono tranquilo.

-Suena como lo que estamos buscando-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Qué es lo que nos asegura de que esto, no sea nada más que un cuento sin ninguna base real?-pregunto Pauline con cierto escepticismo, aun era muy pronto para tomar por cierto un montón de cuentos de viejos.

-Con los datos que obtuvimos de algunos antropólogos que estudiaron varios artefactos y escritos antiguos, tenemos una cierta certeza de que, en la zona donde se construyó la planta de energía, exista la posibilidad de encontrar la entrada del dichoso templo, después de todo fueron precisamente las excavaciones de esa zona lo que nos permitió descubrir las reliquias arqueológicas de la ciudad-dijo el asistente en tono seguro.

Pauline no pudo evitar analizar un poco sus opciones, al parecer la corazonada de Bowsette no se equivocaba al decir que aquí, estaba probablemente uno de esos dichosos fragmentos de corona, parece que después de todo, tendría un día bastante interesante.

-¿Hay alguna manera de encontrar la entrada de ese templo?-pregunto Pauline con aire relajado.

-Bueno su alcaldesa, temó decirle que lo único que encontramos fueron algunas referencias sobre un mapa arcano que, solo podía ser leído por aquel que fue maldecido-dijo uno de los asistentes en tono cansado, aun lamentaba que después de todo el esfuerzo empleado, no hubieran encontrado más datos sobre el tema.

-¿Creen que se referirá al mapa de Bowsette?-pregunto Peach en tono pensativo.

-Hay una gran posibilidad de así sea, princesa Peach-dijo Goombartur en tono educado.

-Pues está decidido, solo debemos ir a esa planta y dejar que el mapa nos guie desde ahí-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa animada y tronándose los puños, parecía que las cosas estaban comenzando a salir bien para variar. 

-Bien supongo que no hay más que decir, James, Charles, les encargo el papeleo mientras investigó con mis invitadas la zona, espero estar de regreso antes del anochecer-dijo Pauline en tono sereno antes de acercarse a su escritorio.

-¡Pero alcaldesa! ¿Está segura de que es sensato ir sin una cuadrilla de agentes?-dijo James en tono muy preocupado, aunque su líder era una mujer en extremo calculadora, temía que quizás estuviera subestimando la situación.

-No necesitamos hacer un circo de esto-dijo Pauline en tono aburrido mientras sacaba de su gabinete de seguridad, una especie de arma muy parecida a una pistola-Además mis compañeros son personas bastante capaces y, llevare el arma que me dio el servicio-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque Bowsette no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la dichosa arma... nunca pensó que Pauline fuera una persona que portaría una...

-Veo que esta... bastante determinada con este asunto alcaldesa-dijo Charles con cierta resignación, cuando su líder se interesaba en algo, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

En poco tiempo los cuatro aventureros bien equipados y aprovisionados, iniciaron su viaje rumbo a la planta de energía de la ciudad, para sorpresa de Bowsette y sus compañeros, la planta se encontraba entrando por una gran coladera que, como era de esperarse, no le costó trabajo abrir, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban mucho entre reinos.

El lugar no era muy diferente a las secciones del reino de los hongos donde estaba la zona de tuberías pero, el lugar parecía estar construido sobre una enorme fosa de un liquido que, daba toda la impresión de ser venenoso...al menos había vallas de seguridad y letreros por todas partes.

A pesar de eso se notaba que el lugar no solo estaba a la vanguardia tecnológica, sino que también era increíblemente extenso... ahora Bowsette le quedaba bastante claro como mantenían las actividades nocturnas de la ciudad, en especial ese dichoso festival que por lo que tenía entendido, era un evento tan magnánimo que, era ampliamente sonado y alabado por todos los reinos... quizás algún día cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, trataría de llevar a su pequeño retoño a la ciudad para disfrutar juntos tan increíble festival.

Pauline los guio por los rincones de la planta como si conociera cada rincón de esta, Bowsette pronto noto una serie de grafitis que, había en algunas paredes de ladrillo de la planta, la mayoría de ellos hablaban de su fallida boda con Peach y, no le sorprendería mucho enterarse de que, todo esto fue obra de sus tropas... vaya forma que tenía para perder el tiempo en lugar de enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer...

-Es una decoración... bastante única-dijo Peach tratando de sonar educada, no entendía porque Pauline permitió ese tipo de... pinturas en un lugar como este.

-Algunos secuaces de Bowser les pareció, divertido pintarrajear las paredes de la planta, quizás incluso Bowser ordeno que decoraran el lugar con semejante mal gusto-dijo Pauline con cierto aire irritado, luego revisaría porque el equipo de limpieza, aun no se había encargado de este asunto.

-Te aseguro que mi primo no es ese tipo de gente-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro, ella nunca autorizo a nadie de que, viniera a perder el tiempo aquí.

-Bueno el siniestro rey de los Koopas, siempre busca la manera de hacer este tipo de maldades infantiles, a veces pienso que carece de cierta mentalidad madura-dijo Pauline en un fingido aire afligido que, no hizo más que irritar a Bowsette.

-Yo no sé los ordene-dijo Bowsette con evidente irritación, apenas evitando rechinar sus dientes.

-Pero Bowsette, yo nunca dije que tu hayas orquestado esta barbaridad, dije que lo había hecho tu nefasto y torpe primo-dijo Pauline fingiendo sorpresa, la expresión de Bowsette no tuvo precio.

-Basta-dijo Peach algo preocupada-Bowsette ya se siente bastante responsable de las acciones de su primo, por favor Pauline no hagas ese tipo de comentarios-dijo Peach a manera de suplica, lo último que quería era que Bowsette se volviera a sentir culpable.

-Tranquila Peach, no es como si Bowsette y Bowser fueran la misma persona, ¿Verdad Bowsette?-dijo Pauline en tono inocente.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Bowsette entre dientes, realmente le estaba costando trabajo NO incinerar a Pauline en estos momentos...

-Señoritas, si me permiten una ligera interrupción-comenzó a decir a Goombartur tratando de calmar la situación-Señorita Pauline, ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos al área donde, supone que esta la entrada del templo?-dijo Goombartur en tono respetuoso.

Pauline tranquilamente saco su arma y, después de pulsar algunos botones de esta, una especie holograma con un mapa que, probablemente era de la planta, apareció frente a todos.

-Bien, si lo que encontraron mis asistentes es correcto, hay una área cerrada cerca de la zona de los generadores principales que, podría ser la entrada que estamos buscando-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque no estaremos seguros hasta que lleguemos y, veamos si el mapa tiene alguna reacción-dijo Bowsette en tono pensativo.

-Espero que no haya algún contratiempo en el camino-dijo Peach algo preocupada, lo último que quería era que alguno de sus amigos resultara herido nuevamente.

-No debes preocuparte Peach, no hay muchas criaturas que vengan a refugiarse aquí-dijo Pauline en tono seguro-Además, Mario se ocupo de limpiar tan gentilmente el desastre que hizo Bowser y sus secuaces aquí, así que no deberías preocuparte-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa amable.

Bowsette no pudo evitar bufar con cierto fastidio, estaba completamente segura de que ese comentario había sido dicho a propósito... no estaba segura si podría soportar TODO un viaje con Pauline haciendo esa clase de indirectas que, cada vez más ponía a prueba su ya muy escasa paciencia...

Pasaron casi media hora caminando por la planta donde, no dejaban de ver toda clase de tuberías que transportaban las lunas a los generadores para que luego, fueran expulsadas completamente vacías, al parecer el lugar tenía una zona de reciclaje donde las lunas usadas se recargaban de alguna manera antes de volver a repetir el proceso...Bowsette comenzó a pensar seriamente en, instalar una planta igual en su reino.

Entre más se internaban por la planta, más se notaban zonas menos remodeladas, las paredes de ladrillos estaban siendo reemplazadas por paredes de roca, los pasillos angostos ahora eran partes amplias de tierra y, cada vez se veían menos generadores y tuberías, no había duda de que se acercaban cada vez más al área restringida.

Cuando llegaron a una parte más similar a una caverna, tuvieron que ocultarse rápidamente detrás de una de las pocas sección de tuberías que aun quedaban donde, vislumbraron su primer contratiempo, justo en la entrada de la zona restringida, había una enorme planta carnívora que, no solo cubría por completo la entrada, sino que también todo indicaba de que este era del tipo que escupía veneno... Bowsette no pudo evitar farfullar algunas palabras mal sonantes por el asunto.

-Que te parece, tu "heroico" fontanero no limpio bien el lugar-dijo Bowsette en tono burlón.

-Bueno, tuvo que darle prioridad al rescate de Peach de las garras de ese apestoso reptil-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa, Bowsette estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Peach la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Por favor chicas, hay que enfocarnos en el problema que tenemos enfrente-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro.

-Coincido con la princesa Peach, parece que tendremos que remover esa mala hierba por la fuerza-dijo Goombartur con cierta seriedad, era la primera vez que encaraba a una planta tan grande, por lo menos debía medir cinco metros.

-Oh por favor, es solo una planta carnívora, no deberían dejar que el tamaño los intimide-dijo Bowsette con cierto mal humor, lo último que necesitaba era tener más retrasos.  
Ignorando el mal humor de Bowsette, Pauline apunto con cuidad su arma hacia la planta, pronto apareció la pantalla holográfica revelando cierta información.

-Tal como me lo temía, no es una planta carnívora común, además de que produce toxinas peligrosas, sus raíces cubren una gran parte de esta área, no creo que sea prudente arriesgarnos a un ataque tan directo sin un plan-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio.

-Vaya, sin duda tu arma es muy versátil Pauline-dijo Peach bastante impresionada.

-Siempre es bueno estar a la vanguardia en estas cosas-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa amable.

-Y bien, ¿Que sugieres oh toda poderosa y sabionda Pauline?-dijo Bowsette en tono sarcástico, pese a la mirada un poco cansada de Peach.

-Por favor Bowsette, solo soy omnipotente-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa divertida que a Bowsette no le sentó muy bien-Solo digo que, necesitamos algo que nos proteja de ese tipo de ataques de área-dijo Pauline en tono más calmado.

-Si es protección lo que necesitan, no teman mis hermosas doncellas porque yo, Goombartur el caballero santo tengo la habilidad justa que apartara aquellas preocupaciones de ustedes-dijo Goombartur en tono caballeroso.

-Permíteme dudarlo-dijo Bowsette sobándose la frente, ya tenía bastante con Pauline para que ahora comenzara Goombartur con su fastidioso numero de caballero...

-Oh mi amada dama, sé que no he sido digno de su atención pero, le suplico que me dé una última oportunidad-dijo Goombartur en tono sincero... Bowsette estaba seriamente pensando en arrojarlo hacia la planta carnívora como sacrificio...

-Debes reconocer que, habla con una galantería innegable-dijo Pauline tratando de mantenerse seria, definitivamente Bowser estaba pagando todas las fechorías que había hecho.

-Por favor Bowsette, se que Goombartur se esforzara y dará lo mejor de sí-dijo Peach en tono amable y con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que Goombartur tenía justo lo que necesitaban para sortear este peligroso obstáculo.

-Está bien, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Bowsette con cierta resignación, lo mejor era acabar pronto con esto.

Goombartur se colocó en posición y para sorpresa de las presentes, el casco de Goombartur comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad.

-¡Protección de la Égida!-dijo Goombartur en tono firme y fuerte antes de que unos rayos de luz color cian, salieran de su casco y cubrieran a las tres chicas, aquel resplandor permaneció en sus cuerpos unos segundos más antes de desaparecer y, aunque no tenía ningún cambio notable, algo dentro de ellas les decía que, parte de la energía del casco ahora yacía dentro de ellas.

-Listo, de esa forma estarán a salvó de cualquier peligro mis queridas damiselas-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro.

-Entonces será mejor no perder más tiempo-dijo Bowsette en tono determinado-Goombartur y yo atacaremos de manera frontal, Pauline danos cobertura desde aquí y Peach, mantente a salvo junto con Pauline-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

-¡Pero yo también quiero ayudarlos!-dijo Peach con cierto tono dolido, no podía creer que después de lo que pasaron, ahora querían mantenerla fuera de esto.

-Peach, tu eres la única que puede curarnos si somos lastimados de gravedad, necesitamos que te pongas a salvo si queremos contar con tu ayuda cuando sea necesario-dijo Bowsette en tono suave y mirando a Peach a los ojos.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Peach con cierto descontento, cuando Pauline la detuvo.

-Peach, un buen líder debe de saber sus fortalezas y debilidades, ninguna de las dos podemos con un asalto directo pero, podemos cubrirles las espadas y apoyarlos de otra manera-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa amable, la verdad nunca pensó que Peach fuera del tipo que cuestionaría ordenes.

-...Está... bien-dijo Peach con cierta resignación, aunque no le agradaba la idea, sabía que Bowsette y Pauline tenían razón.

-Bien, Goombartur, tenemos que deshacernos de esa enorme hierba-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura, lista para pelear.

-Como ordene mi amada dama-dijo Goombartur en tono animado.

Casi de inmediato Bowsette y Goombartur salieron a encarar a la enorme planta la cual, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a escupir su mortífero veneno, Bowsette y Goombartur se movían ágilmente por el terreno, imposibilitando a la planta de hacer un tiro limpio, la enorme planta harta, levanto sus enormes raíces llenas de espinas y, de un movimiento aterradoramente rápido, comenzó a azotarlos con fuerza hacia su dirección.

Bowsette apenas fue capaz de atrapar una, evitando el terrible golpe y, de no ser por la resistencia de su piel pese a su apariencia delicada, no hubiera podido salir intacta de aquella situación... si las espinas de las raíces le estaban provocando una leve molestias, no quería ni pensar en lo que le harían a Peach y a Pauline...

Goombartur por su parte, saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los azotes de las terrible raíces, hasta que no tuvo de otra más que patear una con su pie para bloquearlas, sin duda el poder de su casco estaba evitando que saliera lastimado antes del verdadero combate.

-¡Cuidado!-escucharon de repente el grito de Pauline.

Para sorpresa de Bowsette, una raíz que logro sobrepasar la defensa de Goombartur, se lanzo justo sobre el escondite de Pauline y Peach, ¿¡Cómo esa cosa las había detectado!?Al parecer la raíz se dirigía directamente hacia Peach pero, Pauline logro sacarla del camino aventándola junto con ella, ¡Esa estúpida hierba se la iba a pagar!

-¡Bowsette detrás de ti!-grito asustada Peach, Bowsette solo tuvo unos segundos para voltear y, darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por una de esas enormes raíces.

Antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto con Bowsette, Goombartur se atraveso justo en medio del ataque, generando un escudo de luz que repelió el ataque e hizo a la planta gruñir de dolor, lo impresionante no había sido el hecho de que usara una magia de protección, sino que se había transportado mágicamente desde una considerable distancia para cubrir el ataque.

-¡Atrás bellaco!-grito Goombartur en tono firme y seguro-¡Tus ataques no pasaran la guardia del legendario casco de la Égida!-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro, ahora quedaba claro qué tipo de protección les había puesto Goombartur.

-Parece que después de todo, si eres más útil de lo que pensé-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa, al menos esto aumentaba las posibilidades de que Peach no saliera herida.

Sin perder tiempo, Bowsette usando todas sus fuerzas, arranco de un solo tirón una de las raíces de la enorme plata, mientras gritaba de dolor Bowsette azoto el enorme látigo espinoso contra la planta, ¡Esto le enseñaría a esa cosa a no meterse con su princesa!

-¡Bowsette aléjate de esa cosa, las raíces están llenas de veneno!-dijo Pauline alterada, antes de que la enorme raíz comenzara a derramar un liquido purpureo sobre Bowsette.

Bramando de dolor, Bowsette arrojo la raíz a un lado sintiendo como el liquido no solo la quemaba por fuera, sino también por dentro, ¿¡Cómo el veneno de esta cosa podía causarle semejante daño!? Bowsette cayó de rodillas antes de vomitar una mezcla de lo que comió y algo de sangre... el veneno estaba actuando demasiado rápido...

-¡Bowsette!-grito Peach asustada antes de salir de su escondite, ¡No iba a permitir que lastimaran más a Bowsette!

-¡Peach, espera!-dijo Pauline tratando inútilmente de detenerla, ¿¡Desde cuando Peach era tan impulsiva!?

Pauline cambiando su arma a modalidad de hielo, comenzó a disparara contra la planta esperando que sus movimientos se alentaran por el cambio de temperatura, solo eso evito que una de las raíces le cortara el camino a Peach, quien había llegado con Bowsette mientras Goombartur trataba de atraer la atención de la enorme planta sobre él.

-¡Bowsette!-dijo Peach alterada ya con Bowsette, esta estaba haciendo lo posible por ponerse de pie.

-¡No me toques!-dijo Bowsette en tono firme y dolido-¡Aun tengo mucho veneno encima!-Bowsette no iba a permitir que Peach también quedara igual o peor que ella.

-¡No pienso dejarte así!-dijo Peach en tono duro para sorpresa de Bowsette, antes de comenzar a usar su magia curativa, no estaba segura si podría eliminar el veneno del cuerpo de Bowsette, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin intentarlo.

-¡Goombartur, mantén esa cosa a raya! ¡Yo me ocupare de darte cobertura y mantener a las chicas a salvo!-dijo Pauline en tono firme, llegando por fin con sus dos compañeras, antes de disparar una ráfaga de hielo hacia la enorme planta, al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo más emocionante de lo que quería.

-¡De inmediato su alteza!-dijo Goombartur en tono fuerte antes de arrojarse al ataque, ¡Esa planta rufiana pagaría por dañar a su hermosa rosa de la batalla!

Goombartur corría tan rápido como podía dirigiéndose hacia la enorme planta, esta comenzó a escupir su veneno, apenas siendo esquivado por el pequeño Goomba, hubiera sido casi imposible lograr aquella hazaña, de no ser por la sorpréndete puntería de Pauline que, no solo congelaba las raíces que iban a su acecho, frenándolas de inmediato, sino que también interceptaba los disparos de veneno, convirtiéndolas en bloques de hielo toxico que caían al suelo... parecía que la noble alcaldesa de New Donk, era más sorprendente de lo que pensó.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad que la alcaldesa le había dado, Goombartur ejecuto un gran salto, aterrizando justo con su casco sobre la enorme planta, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la planta carnívora quedo hundida en el sueño, provocando un pequeño cráter por la fuerza del impacto, Goombartur bajo de la enorme planta, orgulloso por su labor, nadie se metía con su amada cuando él estaba protegiéndola.

-¡Ha! ¡Esto te enseñara truhán, a no meterte con mi amada princesa!-dijo Goombartur en tono orgulloso y galante, ¡Nadie podía contra el poderoso Goombartur, el caballero santo!

-¡Quítate de ahí inútil!-escucho Goombartur el grito preocupado de Bowsette, solo para segundos después, tan rápido como una serpiente la planta se arrojo sobre él con su enorme boca abierta, acaso... ¿Este era su fin?

Cuando Goombartur sintió que la suerte se le había acabado, algo súbitamente lo jalo hacia atrás, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que al parecer, el arma de Pauline tenía una función de gancho y que, justamente lo uso para sacarlo del camino salvándole la vida, sin duda ahora tendría una deuda de honor con la gran alcaldesa Pauline.

Mientras era jalado como un pez fuera del agua, se dio cuenta preocupado de que, aquella planta no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, porque comenzó a desplazarse usando su enorme tallo, en un intento por devorarlo... si no hacia algo rápido él, no sería el único que visitaría el estomago de esa enorme bestia.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando algo paso a su lado con una gran velocidad, le tomo unos instantes darse cuenta de que no era otra más que su amada y hermosa diosa quien, parecía estar rabiando de ira pura, ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?

Bowsette ya había tenido suficiente, primero esa ensalada sobre desarrollada trato de lastimar a su amada princesa, luego la enveneno a ella y para rematar, forzó a Peach aponerse en riesgo de nuevo, ¡HARÍA ARDER ESA COSA HASTA QUE NO QUEDARA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE ELLA!

Envolviendo su cuerpo en una brillante llamarada que, poco a poco fue cambiando de un anaranjado intenso a un azul intenso Bowsette, lanzo un feroz rugido antes de embestir justo la boca de la planta carnívora, lo que paso dejo a todos sin palabras.

El choque provoco una explosión de flamas azules que, no solo destruyo la voraz planta, sino que también las flamas se dispersaron por toda el área quemando lo que tuvieran a su paso, fue bastante evidente que, de no ser que Bowsette controlaba a la perfección su poder, las flamas los hubieran alcanzado sin problemas.

Aquella llamarada que estaban donde alguna vez estuvo la enorme planta aun no se había apagado, era como si las flamas no quisieran extinguirse hasta no dejar absolutamente nada del ser que consumían, Pauline nunca pensó que las llamas del terrible rey de los Koopas fueran tan... peligrosas...

Peach apenas se había recuperado del cegador resplandor del ataque de Bowsette, cuando por fin su vista se aclaro lo suficiente, no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta al contemplar la escena, frente a una enorme llamarada azul, Bowsette se encontraba de pie, limpiándose un poco de la sangre que aun quedaba en su mejilla, con una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada tan orgullosa y penetrante que Peach, no pudo evitar perder el aliento al contemplarla.

-Y bien, ¿Que hacen ahí parados? Aun tenemos que comprobar si este era el sitio-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro y demandante, sin perder aquel aire de superioridad y la intensidad de su mirada.

No estaba realmente segura de porque pero Peach, sin poderlo evitar, ver a Bowsette con ese aire lleno de confianza y aquel ímpetu que mostraban sus afilados zafiros, hicieron que su corazón se acelerara tanto que, por un momento sintió que este saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento.


	8. Acto 3 Templo Subterráneo

Luego de que Peach se asegurara de que Bowsette no siguiera afectada por el veneno y que Goombartur se encontrara bien, los cuatro aventureros se acercaron a la entrada cavernosa que custodiaba la enorme planta, para su fortuna el mapa de Bowsette comenzó a brillar al acercarse a la entrada, lo que les indicaba que estaban en la pista correcta, Bowsette no estaba segura si podría evitar una rabieta sino hubiera sido así...

Utilizando la función linterna del arma de Pauline, junto con hechizo de fuego que hizo Bowsette para que los iluminara todavía más, los cuatro se internaron en las profundidades de la oscura cueva, esperando encontrar algo que les indicara donde se encontraba el dichoso fragmento de corona.

El lugar poco a poco fue revelando vestigios de una antigua civilización, las paredes de la cueva poco a poco comenzaban a verse más pulidas, como si los antiguos habitantes de la zona, hubieran decidido aprovechar lo que la naturaleza les había obsequiado para construir el sitio de descanso del grandioso fragmento.

El ambiente era polvoso y húmedo y, en un par de ocasiones tanto Peach como Goombartur habían tosido presos por el fuerte aroma, Bowsette estaba bastante acostumbrada gracias a sus excursiones a tumbas antiguas para... sustraer artefactos y reliquias de increíble poder que, aquel aroma apenas significaba una ligera molestia para su entrenada nariz.

Mientras Bowsette veía como Pauline les daba un poco de agua a sus dos compañeros, se preguntaba porque Pauline parecía no estar afectada por el aroma, siendo franca Bowsette, consideraba a la alcaldesa de New Donk como otra princesa pero con un cargo un poco menos pesado pero, al parecer había juzgado mal aquella mujer.

Aun recordaba cómo sus soldados le mencionaron que les había tomado bastante trabajo secuestrar a la alcaldesa y algunos de los habitantes de New Donk para su boda, al parecer la alcaldesa estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias y, si bien no hubo ninguna baja mortal en su ejército, la mitad de las trompas que mando habían requerido asistencia medica... quizás debía vigilar más de cerca a aquella intrigante mujer.

Conforme avanzaban pronto encontraron vestigios de farolas de roca, antorchas colgadas de las paredes que llevaban toda una vida sin usarse, trozos de cerámica rota, algunos objetos de metal que Bowsette, intuía que se usaban para colocar inciensos y, lo que parecían ser murales que relataban algo aunque Bowsette no estaba muy segura exactamente qué.

Avanzaron por casi media hora hasta que llegaron a su primer obstáculo, una enorme puerta de roca completamente sellada, en la enorme pared de piedra donde estaba la puerta había una cantidad de escrito y jeroglíficos que Bowsette, vagamente se le hacían familiares y, justo a un costado de la puerta, había un altar con lo que parecían ser cuatro gemas de colores, rojo, verde, azul y blanco.

-Parece que llegamos a la primera línea de defensa del templo-dijo Pauline con aire tranquilo mientras, observaba con curiosidad las gemas del altar.

-Goombartur, ¿Puedes entender lo que dice en las paredes?-pregunto Peach con curiosidad, pues el pequeño Goomba no dejaba de mirar la pared frunciendo el seño muy concentrado  
.  
-Creí que si mi querida princesa-dijo Goombartur soltando un suspiro resignado-Pero parece que mis conocimientos, no son suficientes para desenmarañar tan terrible misterios-dijo Goombartur en tono cansado.

-No te preocupes Goombartur-dijo Peach tocando con suavidad la cabeza de Goombartur-Encontraremos la manera de descifrar el acertijo-dijo Peach en tono animado, tratando de alentar a Goombartur.

-Parece que no hay nada en la base de datos de mi arma-dijo Pauline con un ligero aire de fastidio mientras apagaba la función de hologramas de su arma-Al parecer ninguno de los estudios arqueológicos actuales, tienen algo relacionado con esta escritura-dijo Pauline con aire sereno.

-¿Crees que hubo más de una civilización en esta área?-pregunto Peach muy curiosa.

-No podemos descartar esa hipótesis-dijo Pauline con los brazos cruzados y en tono pensativo.

-Creo que están mirando esto de manera equivocada-dijo Bowsette en tono pensativo, quien no había dejado de mirar los escritos de las paredes.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Pauline con genuina curiosidad.

-Si este templo fue idea de sabios y hechiceros del lugar, es muy probable que hubieran usado un código común en la magia y artes ocultas-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-Mi amada princesa, ¿Usted cree que fue escrito en ese código?-dijo Goombartur en tono emocionado y caballeroso.

-Podía apostar mi reino a que es así-dijo Bowsette con aire seguro, al encontrar demasiadas similitudes entre varios símbolos con los rollos antiguos en los que le había instruido Kammy y Kamek.

-¿Estás segura que un código actual puede descifrar uno tan antiguo como este?-pregunto Pauline algo escéptica, sabía que el rey de los Koopas era un experto en las artes oscuras, pero dudaba que aquellos códigos no hubieran cambiado con el pasar del tiempo.

-Los códigos no cambian mucho aun con el paso de milenios, el conocimiento antiguo siempre se respeta en este tipo de círculos y siempre se transmite para evitar que se pierda en el tiempo-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-¿¡Significa que puedes leerlo!?-dijo Peach visiblemente emocionada.

-Solo parcialmente pero, creo que ya se lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura, le agradaba poder emocionar a Peach con sus increíbles habilidades en estas cosas.

-Bien señorita Bowsette, podía explicarnos que fue lo que entendió-dijo Pauline con cierto aire divertido, a Bowsette no le había agradado nada que hubiera enmarcado tanto la palabra señorita...

-Ven las vasijas que están suspendidas cerca de la puerta-dijo Bowsette señalando el lugar, haciendo que todos las observaran-Tenemos que encenderlas usando como interruptores las gemas del altar-dijo Bowsette manteniendo su sonrisa segura.

-¡Brillante y elocuente como siempre, amada mía!-dijo Goombartur emocionado, Bowsette tuvo que luchar con el deseo de patear a Goombartur fuera del templo...

-Entonces solo debemos pulsar los botones hasta que se abra-dijo Peach en tono alegre.

-Espera, no creo que sea así de simple-dijo Pauline con aire precavido, si algo había aprendido era que, cuando las cosas se veían demasiado fáciles, sin duda debían tener una trampa.

-Pauline tiene razón, al parecer solo la combinación correcta nos permitirá abrir la puerta-dijo Bowsette en tono serio.

-¿Dice algo referente a la combinación en los jeroglíficos?-pregunto Pauline con aire tranquilo.

-Solo puedo comprender algunas vagas referencias sobre la "luz primaria", pero no puedo entender el resto-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, detestaba admitir cuando no era capaz de hacer algo.

-Pero... ¿Qué sucederá si ponemos la combinación incorrecta?-pregunto Peach algo preocupada, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el momento que termino de hablar... parece que era la parte de la aventura donde las cosas se ponían... peligrosas...

-¡No se preocupen mis gráciles damas!-comenzó a decir Goombartur en tono caballeroso y seguro-¡Yo Goombartur, el caballero santo, juro por mi vida que las mantendré sanas y salvas de las terribles pruebas que ha de ponernos este arcano lugar!-dijo Goombartur mostrando una de sus brillantes sonrisas caballerosas... Bowsette sintió que estuvo muy cerca de vomitar.

-Contamos contigo sir Goombartur-dijo Pauline apenas conteniendo su risa por la reacción de Bowsette, aunque sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Ten mucho cuidado Goombartur, no queremos que te lastimes-dijo Peach en tono algo preocupado, siempre que Goombartur decía eso, acababa mal herido...

-No tema princesa, porque yo, Goombartur el...-comenzó a decir Goombartur en tono glorioso... hasta que Bowsette lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos, solo no te mueras antes de tiempo, aun no hemos entrado al maldito templo-dijo Bowsette con evidente mal humor antes de acercarse al altar junto con una sonriente Pauline y una algo molesta Peach que, no le había gustado la manera brusca en la que Bowsette le habló a Goombartur.

Goombartur por el contrario, parecía extrañamente animado por esas palabras, al parecer el hecho de que Bowsette le dijera que no se muriera, fue tomado por él como una declaración de amor, por lo que emocionado y prácticamente suspirando de amor, se coloco listo para defenderlos de cualquier cosa que pasara, ¡No le fallaría a su cálida ama de suspirante belleza!... Bowsette sin duda sabía que luego de esto, despediría al personal de recursos humanos de su castillo...

Aunque Pauline no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas por la expresión de Bowsette y el, entretenido numero que les estaba dando Goombartur, su atención pronto fue captada por la reacción de Peach... por alguna razón la emoción de Goombartur había provocado que, por primera vez Pauline viera a Peach con un notable seño fruncido y al parecer, todo indicaba que ni siquiera la misma Peach se había dado cuenta de ello... esto sin duda era algo nuevo.... ¿Desde cuándo la gentil princesa del reino de los hongos podía... molestarse de esa forma?

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando Bowsette, comenzó a activar una de las gemas del altar, haciendo que una flama roja se encendiera en la antorcha del lado superior izquierdo.

-Parece que vamos por buen camino-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

-Bueno, al menos no hemos explotado-dijo Pauline con cierto aire de burla.

-Oh por favor por quién diablos me tomas-dijo Bowsette en tono mal humorado, antes de que presionara la gema blanca haciendo que un sonoro chasquido se escuchara por toda la sala... esto no auguraba nada bueno...

Apenas estaban procesando el asunto cuando súbitamente, vieron como el suelo donde estaba Goombartur se abría sin previo aviso, haciendo que el caballero Goomba cayera a una posible trampa mortal.

-¡Goombartur!-gritaron todas preocupadas, antes de acercarse con cierta precaución al lugar.

-¡Estoy bien!-comenzó a decir Goombartur desde el fondo de la fosa-¡Aterrice de cabeza y el casco evito que las púas me travesaran!-dijo Goombartur en tono orgulloso.

-Solo un idiota como él, podía hacer que aterrizar de cabeza fuera algo bueno-dijo Bowsette antes de darse una palmada fuerte en la frente, este Goomba sin duda la mataría antes de tiempo...

-Aunque no explotamos, me pregunto si no hiciste esto intencionalmente a tu pequeño Don Juan-dijo Pauline con aire bromista.

-Solo sácalo de una buena vez de ahí...-dijo Bowsette con aire visiblemente cansado y fastidiado, lo peor de todo era que apenas estaban comenzando con este lugar, luego de sacar a Goombartur, las tres mujeres regresaron a hacer un nuevo intento en el altar.

-Sera mejor que lo haga alguien con más sentido común-dijo Pauline colocándose de frente en el altar.

-Si claro-dijo Bowsette con un notorio sarcasmo, antes de que Pauline pulsara la gema verde, sonando un sonoro casquito para que segundos después, una enorme pilar de roca saliera del techo aplastando a Goombartur, para luego volverse a guardar en el techo.

-¡Goombartur!-gritaron asustadas Pauline y Peach, mientras Bowsette se partía de la risa por lo sucedido, ¡Sin duda debía dejar que Pauline hiciera más seguido estas cosas!

-¿Goombartur estas bien?-pregunto visiblemente asustada Peach, para sorpresa de ambas, Goombartur solo se veía aturdido.

-E-estoy jien... s-s-s-solo... jue un jilero golpe-dijo Goombartur apenas logrando articular palabras mientras, Peach comenzaba a curarlo con su magia sanadora.

Pauline no pudo evitar darle una mirada de disculpa a Goombartur mientras, sentía que las risas de Bowsette no hacían más que irritarla pero, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, otro sonoro chasquido se escucho por el lugar... al parecer Bowsette en su ataque de risa había activado una gema por accidente... Pauline sabía que este no sería su día...  
Repentinamente desde una compuerta que se abrió en el techo, cayeron enormes pedruscos redondeados de roca blanquecina que, poco a poco comenzaron a formar tres cuerpos humanoides con brazos, manos, piernas, pecho y una cabeza con una boca, ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

-¡Peach saca a Goombartur de aquí!-dijo Pauline a manera de orden antes de comenzar a disparar un rayo de energía con su arma, esperando que eso frenara cualquier intento de avance de esos seres.

Peach cargo a Goombartur como bien pudo antes de correr hacia el altar, para ese momento Bowsette había corrido a auxiliar a Pauline y, para sorpresa de Peach, Bowsette sin frenar su marcha, tacleo a los tres rocosos seres que, apenas habían retrocedido con el impacto... las cosas realmente no se veían bien.

-¡Peach! ¡Intenta resolver el acertijo!-dijo Bowsette mientras forcejaba con una de esas enormes criaturas, ¿¡Porque demonios tuvo que golpear el altar cuando se estaba riendo!?

-¿¡Pero y si lo hago mal!?-dijo Peach en tono fuerte y preocupado, logrando por fin poner relativamente a salvo a Goombartur y a ella.

-Créeme, no puedes hacerlo peor que Bowsette-dijo Pauline con cierto aire serio mientras analizaba uno de esos seres con su arma.

-¡Vete al demonio Pauline!-grito Bowsette tan fuerte como pudo antes de derribar a esa enorme roca y soltarle un fuerte puñetazo a otro, ¡No necesitaba ayuda de ese tipo!

Tratando de enterrar sus dudas Peach, comenzó a mirar el altar junto con las gemas, si recordaba bien, Bowsette acciono primero la gema roja y parecía que eso no había activado ninguna trampa, Peach la presiono y seguido de eso, pulso el color azul, desgraciadamente aquello activo una nueva trampa que, comenzó a disparar dardos justo en la zona donde peleaban Bowsette y Pauline.

Bowsette apenas logro evitar ser golpeada por los dardos, usando uno de sus oponentes como escudos y, al juzgar por el daño que le hacía a la densa roca, quedaba claro que esas cosas podrían atravesar su dura piel, ¿De dónde consiguieron ese tipo de metal la gente que hizo esto?

Por su parte, Pauline apenas logro esquivarlos usando una enorme vasija de metal abandonada para protegerse que, afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente dura para que no fuera atravesada por los filosos dardos, al parecer el recipiente era del mismo metal que los dardos.

-¡Peach no te rindas! ¡Sea lo que sea que salga, lo resolveremos!-dijo Pauline tratando de darle algo de confianza a Peach quien, estaba aterrada por lo que había provocado.

-¡Peach solo esfuérzate en resolverlo, tenemos fe en ti!-dijo Bowsette en un tono algo forzado, ya que seguía tratando de evitar que esas cosas se acercaran, lamentando que sus arañazos y puñetazos no les hicieran tanto daño.

Tratando de reenfocarse, Peach volvió a hacer un nuevo intentando, logrando presionar dos gemas seguidas bien, pero la tercera activo una nueva trampa que, provoco que del suelo salieran filosas lanzas que, casi empalan a Bowsette y Pauline, lo único bueno de lo sucedido fue que uno de esos enormes seres de piedras quedo destruido por una de la las lanzas.

Peach trato de concentrarse en la única pista que había descubierto Bowsette, era algo relacionado a la luz primaria pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver con las gemas?, Peach reflexiono hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante, los primeros tres colores eran parte de los colores primarios y, si recordaba correctamente, si se combinaban los tres de cierta forma, podía generar el color blanco.

Rezando a su buena estrella que su razonamiento no matara a sus amigos, Peach pulso el color rojo, luego el verde logrando generar una flama de la antorcha de color amarillo, para luego hacerlo en una sucesión de colores hasta que la flama se torno de color blanco, ¡Había resuelto el acertijo!

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Bowsette debía admitir que esas cosas eran más duras de lo que pensó, apenas logro arrancarles algunos fragmentos a pesar de la paliza que le dio a los dos que quedaban, sino encontraba la manera de hacerles más daño, no creía que los pudiera a mantener a raya por mucho tiempo.

-¡Bowsette! ¡Su cabeza es su área menos densa debido a su boca! ¡Intenta atacarlos ahí!-dijo Pauline en tono decidido ahora que su arma le dio la información que necesitaba y, sin perder tiempo comenzó a disparar hacia la cabeza de uno de sus enemigos.

Para sorpresa de Bowsette, los disparos no solo hicieron retroceder a una de esas enormes cosas, sino que también le provoco una gran fisura, ¡Ya era hora de que Pauline hiciera algo útil!, armada con esa información Bowsette soltó su mejor puñetazo hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos, reventándola de un solo golpe y logrando al fin que esa cosa cayera como un montón de escombros, ¡No debían meterse con el poderoso rey de los Koopas!

Estaba tan entretenida admirando su obra que, no se percato que su único oponente la atrapo por detrás, cerrándola en un abrazo de oso que, poco a poco comenzó a triturar sus huesos, Bowsette se agito alterada tratando de liberarse hasta que sorpresivamente, la cabeza del pedrusco fue impactada por un disparo de Pauline, destruyéndola al instante.

-De nada-dijo Pauline con cierto aire tranquilo pero burlón a Bowsette que, se empezaba a quitar el polvo de su ropa, Bowsette se limito a bufar algo molesta, no pensaba darle las gracias ni aunque eso le diera una cita con Peach con todo y beso en los labios.

Las dos mujeres pronto comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte ruido de algo arrastrándose y, para sorpresa de ambas, las enormes puertas de la cámara comenzaba a abrirse mientras, una de las antorchas de arriba brillaba en un fuego blanco, mientras que la otra en un fuego negro.

-Oh vaya-fue todo lo que dijo Pauline bastante impresionada, quien diría que a Peach se le daban bien este tipo de cosas, ambas se acercaron a Peach, quien las recibía con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Lo resolví!-dijo Peach en tono alegre-El acertijo se refería a los colores primarios-dijo Peach en tono seguro y con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!-dijo Bowsette en tono emocionado, estaba segura de que su amada princesa era bastante lista para resolver estas cosas.

-Eso fue brillante Peach-dijo Pauline en tono aprobatorio y con una sonrisa amable, quizás la pequeña princesa ya estaba lista para más responsabilidades en su reino.

-Gracias chicas pero, no lo hubiera logrado si Bowsette no hubiera descubierto esa pista-dijo Peach en tono amable, Bowsette estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos quejidos la distrajeron.

-Vaya... una disculpa mis doncellas, creo que ese golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé-dijo Goombartur poniéndose de pie un poco aturdido.

-Más vale que te compongas, aun no hemos entrado y ya no te ves bien-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, no necesitaba tener peso muerto si tendría que enfrentarse a más de esas cosas.

-¡Le juro mi señora que soy perfectamente capaz de luchar!-dijo Goombartur en tono apurado y, colocándose recto como un soldado.

-No te sobre esfuerces Goombartur-dijo Peach en tono preocupado, el pequeño Goomba aun se veía que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse de pie.

-Todos manténganse alerta, no sabemos qué clase de cosas nos aguardan atravesando esa puerta-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio, esperaba que esa especie de golems, fueran lo más rudo que encontraran en el camino.

El grupo continuo su marcha con un notable cuidado, no tenía dudas de que, debían de haber más trampas esperándolos y, algo dentro de Bowsette le decía que esos seres de roca, solo eran la punta del iceberg de este templo, las cámaras no eran muy diferentes a la entrada, las únicas variaciones eran que algunos tenía escritos diferentes donde, te pedían que la antorcha tuviera un color especifico y, a veces los altares se encontraban en lugar de acceso algo complicado.

Afortunadamente todos los desafíos eran sobre conseguir un color especifico, cosa que Peach lograba con bastante facilidad, quizás era algo que aprendió en sus lecciones de artes o algo así, la verdad Bowsette carecía del conocimiento sobre el tipo de educación que le daban, a los miembros de la realeza del reino de los hongos.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que por fin llegaron a una enorme cámara, muy diferente a las que había estado explorando, aquel lugar estaba rodeado de pilares bellamente tallados y pulidos, pisos de una roca parecida al mármol negro, un monumental altar en el fondo donde descansaba una colosal caja de roca tallada con, más inscripciones que Bowsette no alcanzaba a leer, Bowsette no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el buen estado del lugar, quizás estaba siendo preservado por alguna magia antigua.

Flamas de diferentes colores iluminaron las antorchas que estaban colocadas en los pilares del lugar, dándole al lugar un aspecto colorido y místico, el grupo no dio un paso dentro cuando súbitamente, un altar pequeño apareció en medio del cuarto revelando un gran cristal traslucido en forma de rombo, aquel altar contenía inscripciones que, probablemente explicaban la última prueba de nuestros héroes.

A pasó decidido pero precavido, los aventureros se acercaron al altar, Bowsette no pudo leer todo el mensaje pero, estaba claro que debían tocar el cristal si quería activar la prueba final, mirando a sus compañeros, dejándoles claro que debían prepararse para lo que fuera, Bowsette tomó un respiro antes de activar el cristal.

En cuando la mano de Bowsette tocó el cristalino rombo, una parte de las flamas de las antorchas salieron despedidas hacia el cristal, haciendo que todos retrocedieran para no ser golpeados por ellas, el cristal comenzó a levitar y girar mientras recibía las coloridas llamas, hasta que se inserto en el altar posterior haciendo que la enorme losa de piedra de la caja de abriera.

De aquel antiguo recipiente de piedra comenzó a emerger un ser, un ser humanoide de pesada armadura de caballero negro, aquel ente era muy grande, midiendo dos metros y medio, portaba una afilada lanza oscura incluso más grande que él, de su casco donde apenas había una rejilla para los ojos, brillaron dos penetrantes luces rojas que los miraban de una manera preocupante.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que el reto final sea de combate?-dijo Pauline con cierto sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a preparar su arma.

-Peach, Pauline y tu manténganse atrás, esta cosa parece más ruda que Goombaquiles-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado mientras, ponía protectoramente a Peach detrás de ella, no iba permitir que esa cosa atravesara a su princesa con esa enorme lanza.

-Por favor... tengan cuidado-dijo Peach en tono preocupado antes de tomar distancia junto con Pauline.

-Prepárate Goombartur, este oponente será más rudo que los anteriores-dijo Bowsette tronándose los nudillos en tono serio, podía sentir la antigua magia que recorría esa vieja armadura y, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse de que era una bastante poderosa.

-¡No tema mi amada!-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro-¡Me asegurare de demostrarle a ese ser lo que es ser un verdadero caballero!-termino de decir antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Espera idiota!-dijo Bowsette en tono molesto, ¿¡Cómo demonios se le ocurría atacar así!?

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Goombartur no llego a completar su embestida porque la enorme armadura utilizando su lanza, bateo a Goombartur estampándolo contra una de los pilares rompiendo este en pedazos.

Bowsette no alcanzo a desviar la mirada, cuando esa armadura se posiciono a centímetros de ella, listo para empalarla con su lanza, ¿Cómo esa cosa podía moverse tan rápida?, Bowsette a duras penas logro hacerse a un lado esquivando el ataque perforador de la lanza, el caballero comenzó a ondear su lanza, tratando de cortarla con el filo de la punta, Bowsette logro esquivarlo con cierta dificultad, hasta que un corte alcanzo su rostro, dejándole un corte superficial en la mejilla... si esa cosa la empalaba... la atravesaría como mantequilla...

Pronto los disparos del arma de Pauline resonaron por el lugar al impactar a la enrome armadura que, a pesar de no provocarle alguna abolladura, estos fueron lo suficientemente molestos para que la armadura comenzara a enfocarse en Pauline y Peach, aprovechando la oportunidad Bowsette le conecto un golpe solido justo en la cabeza de la armadura, aquel golpe hizo retroceder a la armadura pero el casco se veía intacto, lo peor de todo era que Bowsette, sintió que se había astillado los huesos de la mano con ese golpe.

-¡No he terminado contigo!-escucharon de repente el grito de Goombartur que, saliendo de los escombros y cubierto con una luz dorada, embistió a la armadura arrojándola algo lejos, Goombartur a una velocidad que impresiono a los presentes, volvió a repetir el mismo ataque golpeándolo con más fuerza, su trayectoria lo hizo impulsarse desde una columna, antes de volverse a impulsar dejando unas fracturas en esta.

Goombartur repitió su hazaña cinco veces más logrando, no solo tirar a la imponente armadura y arrebatarle la lanza con su boca, sino que también consiguió hacerle una enorme abolladura en el pecho, Goombartur aterrizo cerca de Bowsette antes de que el brillo que lo rodeaba desapareciera y cayera de rodillas muy cansado soltando la lanza. 

-Debo admitir que eso fue un buen truco enano-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura mientras tomaba la lanza, ahora las cosas se pondrían más parejas.

-¡No por nada soy Goombartur, el caballero santo!-dijo Goombartur en tono orgulloso aunque algo forzado por el cansancio, Bowsette no alcanzo a responderle cuando, aquella armadura se coloco de pie de un brinco y, para sorpresa de todos, usando una magia de un color verdoso, apareció una especie de sable que escurría una sustancia espesa y verdosa, al parecer esa cosa tenía más trucos de lo que creyeron.

-¡Ve con Peach y con Pauline para que te curen! ¡Yo resistiré hasta que llegues!-dijo Bowsette a manera de orden antes de arrojarse al ataque con la lanza.

A pesar de tener cierta ventaja por el rango de ataque que le daba la lanza, la armadura se movía ágilmente esquivando los intentos de Bowsette por atravesarla con ella, la espada de la armadura contraatacaba con una fuerza tal que Bowsette, tenía que afianzarse bien en su posición para que la arma no la tirara, pronto unas manchas de aquel asqueroso liquido cayeron sobre la ropa de Bowsette, revelando que aquella sustancia era un acido corrosivo.

Bowsette retrocedió como bien pudo sintiendo como aquella substancia había llegado a su piel comenzando a provocarle una sensación de ardor, esa cosa era más corrosiva de lo que creyó, los disparos de Pauline la ayudaron a volver a reacomodarse para un nuevo asedio mientras Goombartur regresaba listo para la batalla.

Concentrándose para realizar un ataque combinado con Goombartur Bowsette, se detuvo al ver como la espada de la armadura comenzó a iluminarse en un profundo tono verdoso, a una velocidad alarmante lanzo un tajo recto mandando una onda de aquella substancia hacia ellos, los dos esquivaron como bien pudieron dándose cuenta de algo alarmante, el ataque no estaba dirigidos hacia ellos, ¡Estaba dirigido hacia Pauline y Peach!

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pauline no estaba segura si había sido su instinto de supervivencia o la adrenalina que se disparó desde que la armadura apareció, pero sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, se arrojó agarrando a Peach esquivando el poderosos ataque toxico, el ataque dio de lleno en la pared, lanzando partes de aquella miasma sobre Pauline quien, había usado su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Peach de la peligrosa sustancia.

Casi de inmediato, Pauline noto lo peligroso que era la sustancia y en un rápido movimiento se quito su saco tirándolo al suelo antes de que fuera completamente consumida la prenda, Pauline no pudo evitar asustarse de la facilidad con la que desintegro el saco, en especial porque su traje había sido hecho con los materiales más resistentes del reino, incluso tenía la capacidad de detener balas y protegerla de elementos radioactivos... nunca pensó que las cosas escalaran de esa manera.

Guiada por su instinto, Pauline casi levanto a jalones a Peach antes de que se refugiaran tras una gruesa columna, esperando que esta pudiera resistir los ataques de esa espada, Peach por su parte estaba respirando agitada por todo lo sucedido... eso había estado demasiado cerca y, de no ser por la ayuda de Pauline, ella hubiera acabado igual que su saco, Peach comenzó a hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que su corazón se saliera por su boca.

Mientras Pauline seguía disparando desde su nueva posición, Peach se asomo desde su refugio en la columna tratando de ver el combate, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la ferocidad con la que Bowsette estaba atacando, lanzaba golpe tras golpe de manera frenética, importándole muy poco la cantidad de acido que le caía encima.

Goombartur aprovechando una entrada que logro hacer su ama Bowsette que, logro hacer retroceder de manera inestable a la armadura, se arrojo contra el brazo de su oponente tirándole el arma de esta, antes de que la armadura tratara de recuperar su arma, Bowsette lo embistió con la lanza clavándosela en el pecho.

Sin frenar su carrera, Bowsette estrello la armadura contra uno de los pilares asegurándose de dejarlo bien clavado en este y, atravesándole más de media lanza en el cuerpo, ¡SE CERCIORARÍA DE QUE ESE MONTÓN DE METAL VIEJO NO VOLVIERA A INTENTAR A LASTIMAR A SU PRINCESA NUNCA JAMÁS!

Con la armadura atrapada, Bowsette retrocedió antes de lanzar una poderosa llamarada de su boca, la intensidad de fuego fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Goombartur se retirara a una buena distancia y que, la roca del pilar comenzara a derretirse, ¡Si esto no destruía esa cosa, nada lo haría!

Bowsette detuvo su ataque contemplando su obra, mientras las violentas llamas crujían pero, desafortunadamente Bowsette se quedo anonadada por lo veía, aquella infeliz armadura no solo comenzó a liberarse de su prisión, sino que luego de quitarse la lanza del pecho esta, absorbió todo el fuego de Bowsette hasta que el arma comenzara a transformarse un enorme espadón envuelto en voraces llamas.

La armadura tomo su nueva arma con fuerza antes de hacer un poderoso movimiento circular que, mando una onda de choque de fuego, obligando a todos a tirase al suelo, evitando ser presas del poderoso ataque, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el ataque indiscriminadamente corto todo los pilares de la sala haciendo que se derrumbaran en un montón de escombros pesados, fue un verdadero milagro que la habitación en si no hubiera colapsado por semejante daño.

Impotente Bowsette solo pudo contemplar como Pauline y Peach se ponían lejos del derrumbe como bien podían antes de que las perdiera de vista por la nube de escombros y polvo del lugar, Bowsette miro a la armadura con odio antes de lanzar un bramido y volver al ataque, ¡HARÍA PEDAZOS A ESA ARMADURA POR ESO!

Apenas evitando ser aplastada, Pauline estaba de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo por el polvo provocado por el derrumbe, más pronto que tarde se percato de que, no solo estaba encerrada por un montón escombros, sino que también cerca de uno de ellos, se encontraba la bolsa de Peach junto con unas cuantas manchas de sangre...esto no podía ser... ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!

-¡Alcaldesa Pauline se encuentra bien!-escucho el grito de Goombartur desde la parte de afuera de los escombros.

-¡Goombartur! ¡Busca a Peach inmediatamente!-grito Pauline con una mezcla de agitación y dureza... si Peach estaba bajo esos escombros... no podría vivir consigo misma...

-¡De inmediato!-dijo Goombartur en tono diligente antes de buscar a la princesa, Pauline por su parte tomo la bolsa de Peach y cambio su arma a función de taladro para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ¡Tenía que sacar a la princesa Peach de este lugar costara lo que le costara!

En los escombros de una área relativamente lejana, Peach se levantaba del suelo tosiendo muy confundida y sintiendo un ardor en su cabeza, tocándose el área de arriba de su ceja, descubrió que tenía un pequeño corte en ella, no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba pero, algo dentro de ella le decía que había corrido con mucho suerte, solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta lo sucedido y, rápidamente comenzó a buscar a Pauline con la mirada.

Peach intento gritar tratando de llamar a Pauline pero, su garganta estaba demasiado irritada y no pudo evitar tener un ataque de tos casi al instante, intento buscar su bolso para tomar su libro para usar algún hechizo que le ayudara pero, descubrió asustada de que su bolsa no estaba por ningún lado y con ella, su libro y su arma... las cosas no podía ponerse peor.

Pronto Peach escucho la conmoción de la batalla y, tomando todo el valor que pudo, Peach salió de los escombros quedando aterrada por lo que veía, Bowsette se estaba enfrentando con la poderosa armadura completamente desarmada y herida, ¡Alguien debía hacer algo para ayudarla!

La batalla se ponía cada veza más acalorada mientras Bowsette intentaba no ser rebanada por el espadón de ese montón de chatarra, Bowsette en un intento por tratar de ganar algo de terreno detuvo la enorme espada con sus manos, la armadura imprimió más fuerza mientras Bowsette hacia lo posible por mantener su posición, cuando Bowsette creyó que estaba a punto de arrebatarle el arma, la armadura la pateo justo en el estomago tirándola al suelo sin aire.

Bowsette estaba tratando de ponerse de pie cuando, ese monstruoso ser se preparaba para cortarla en con su arma, cuando parecía que este sería su fin vio, como el sable toxico de la armadura atravesaba el pecho de esta desde su espalda, ¿Pero quién había logrado eso?

-¡Aléjate de Bowsette!-dijo Peach en un tono tan feroz y determinado que dejo a Bowsette sin palabras, Peach no solo había conseguido escapar del derrumbe, sino que también de alguna manera logro tomar el arma de esa cosa y atrévaselo con esta con un ataque por la espalda... Bowsette se sorprendió al saber que se podía incluso enamorar más de la hermosa princesa Peach.

Retrocediendo torpemente con el arma Peach, intento ponerse en posición de combate apenas manteniendo el arma en alto, la armadura para su horror pateo a Bowsette alejándola de ellos antes de agarrar con firmeza su espadón, era hora de la verdad, Peach perdió la espada apenas trato de bloquear el primer golpe, sintiendo que sus brazos por muy poco estuvieron a punto de partirse por el impacto.

Peach grito agachándose, siendo casi cortada por el enorme espadón antes de retroceder, un nuevo ataque obligo a Peach a usar su barrera la cual apenas había soportado el impacto del terrible ataque, la barrera aguanto un segundo golpe pero el tercero no lo soporto, haciendo que el poderoso ataque arrojara a Peach contra unos escombros.

Apenas con fuerzas Peach intento levantarse apoyándose con los escombros que tenía cerca, rápidamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que tenía algunas quemaduras y hollín en el cuerpo y lo segundo... tenía un corte superficial en el vientre que, lo único que evitaba que sangrara era que al parecer, el fuego de la espada había cauterizado la herida... Peach estaba bastante consciente de que era un milagro que aun estuviera con vida...

No había logrado ponerse de pie por completo cuando aquella armadura estaba frente a ella, lista para atravesarla con su enorme espadón, cuando la armadura estaba lista para matarla, Peach cerró los ojos llorando esperando su fin, solo lamentaba no poder despedirse de sus queridos amigos y, haberles fallado a todos al final, Peach se quedo esperando un golpe que nunca llego y, cuando se percato de eso abrió los ojos temblorosa, solo para comenzar a llorar con más fuerza.

No entendía ni idea de cómo pero... Bowsette estaba frente a ella... con la punta del espadón saliendo de su espalda, apenas a unos pocos centímetros de tocar a Peach... porque... ¿¡Porque Bowsette estaba tan dispuesta a dar su vida por ella!?

Bowsette apenas había logrado detener el espadón antes de que llegara hacia su amada princesa, a pesar de que las llamas estaban quemándole los órganos, ¡NO IBA DEJAR QUE ESE INFELIZ LA TOCARA!

Soltando un poderoso y gutural bramido que, ni siquiera fue opacado por la sangre que salía a borbotones de su boca, Bowsette usando todas sus fuerzas empujo a la armadura hasta estrellarla contra una de las paredes y, cegada por una enloquecedora rabia, Bowsette comenzó a despedazar a la armadura, desde el área donde Peach le había hecho un agujero.

No importaba que tanto la golpeaba o, que tanto trataba de torcer su arma dentro del cuerpo de Bowsette, esta no dejaba de rugir expulsando sangre y algunas llamas de su boca, las garras de Bowsette arrancaban girones de metal desde la abertura hasta que Bowsette en un momento que logro arrancarle el brazo donde sostenía el arma, saco el enorme espadón de su cuerpo, antes de usarlo para aplastar y despedazar a ese miserable ser.

El crujido de la armadura lleno toda la cámara mientras comenzaba a no quedar nada de lo que antes había sido, Bowsette golpeo y golpeo hasta que simplemente rompió el espadón por la fuerzas de los golpes, Bowsette retrocedió débilmente notando como la armadura comenzaba a desintegrarse en un humo negro, dejando tras de sí uno de los fragmentos de la corona... lo había logrado.

Bowsette cayó al suelo de espaldas sintiendo como su cuerpo colapsaba a una aterradora velocidad... no podía rendirse... simplemente no tenía permitido morir y mucho menos en un lugar como este, mientras su visión se oscurecía, alcanzo a ver como Peach llegaba a su lado... llorando... mientras le decía algunas palabras que, simplemente Bowsette no fue capaz de escuchar, poco a poco todo se puso negro y Bowsette no supo más.

En una neblina de confusión Bowsette, abrió pesadamente sus ojos notando que su vista aun estaba demasiado borrosa, luego de parpadear un par de veces Bowsette se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en ese mugroso templo, se encontraba aparentemente acostada en una cama en una habitación blanca con muebles modestos del mismo color, el aroma a antisépticos y ver un catéter en su mano le dio la pista final, estaba en un hospital.

Poco a poco fue más consciente de su ambiente y de sí misma, dándose cuenta de que, no era la única persona ahí, en una silla a lado de su cama y dormida con medio cuerpo en un costado de su cama se encontraba Peach que, para su sorpresa tenía unas marcadas ojeras en su hermoso rostro... ¿Pero qué había sucedido?

-Estuviste tres días inconsciente, Peach estuvo despierta casi todo ese tiempo cuidándote-escucho repentinamente la voz de Pauline, Bowsette observo mejor una de las esquinas del cuarto y, observo como Pauline se acercaba a ellas con una expresión de alivio.

-¿Enserio... estuvo tanto tiempo despierta por mi...?-pregunto débilmente Bowsette, aun bastante conmovida por lo que Pauline le había dicho.

-Sabes, apenas había logrado convencerla para que se fuera a dormir un rato, callo rendida apenas su cabeza toco el colchón-dijo Pauline en tono gentil cerca de Bowsette y Peach.

-¿Por qué permitiste que hiciera eso?-dijo Bowsette con cierto reclamo, no podía permitir que su adorada princesa se desgastara de esa forma por ella.

-Al parecer nuestra pequeña princesa es más obstinada de lo que pensamos-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro cansado, tuvo que discutir casi media hora solo para convencerla de dormir una pequeña siesta.

Bowsette se quedo sin palabras mientras miraba a Peach dormir profundamente, con una suavidad y delicadeza que sorprendió a Pauline, Bowsette comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Peach y, Pauline casi podía jurar que por fin el cuerpo de Peach se había relajado y que, pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Peach.

-Sabes, ella lloró mucho-comenzó a decir Pauline con cierto tono casual atrayendo la atención de Bowsette-Parece que de verdad te tiene mucho cariño-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa serena, Bowsette se limito a voltear el rostro bastante sonrojada.

A pesar de la pena Bowsette, volvió a mirar a su dulce princesa viendo como poco a poco su respiración se hacía más calmada, sin duda se veía como un pequeño y dulce ángel mientras dormía.

-Buscare algo de comer, no has comido en días y Peach apenas ha probado bocado para mantenerse a tu lado-dijo Pauline en tono amable, antes de comenzar a salir del cuarto.

Bowsette miro con preocupación a Peach... no tenía porque hacer esto por ella... de verdad... no tenía que descuidar su salud por ella, Bowsette continuo acariciando los suaves cabellos de la princesa esperando que eso la ayudara a dormir mejor, sin duda se aseguraría de compensar a Peach por todo lo sucedido, aunque se le fuera su vida entera en ello.

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital general de New Donk, Pauline no dejaba de reflexionar lo que había visto en estos días, la actitud de Peach le había dejado sin duda mucho en que pensar, todo este tiempo que estuvo cuidando a Bowsette, Peach se veía no solo extremadamente culpable, sino que también su mirada le decía a Pauline que si hubiera podido, Peach hubiera ocupado sin dudar el lugar de Bowsette.

Pauline suspiro al darse cuenta a donde se estaba dirigiendo todo esto, sumado a eso luego de hacer llamar a varios expertos para que revisaran a Peach, todo indicaba que Peach no estaba bajo la influencia de ningún hechizo, control mental o chip y que, todo esa preocupación salía genuinamente de ella... acaso... la dulce princesa del reino de los hongos se estaba...

Sin poderlo evitar, Pauline soltó una risa ante ese pensamiento, la vida podía ser tan deliciosamente irónica con estos temas pero, no podía sacar conclusiones aceleradas todavía, quizás después de todo si tendría que estar en toda esta aventura si quería confirmar sus sospechas, este sin dudas sería un viaje más interesante de lo que creyó.


	9. Acto 4 Prologo: Un destino peligroso

A pesar de haber tenido que perder casi tres días en recuperación, Bowsette debía admitir que no había sido un mal descanso y, pese a la velocidad con la que sus heridas sanaron, sabía que necesitaban esos días extra para que Peach pudiera recuperarse, la pobre se desgastó más de lo necesario cuidándola e incluso cuando despertó, se negó a dejarla sola y estuvo tanto tiempo con ellas como se lo permitieron, Bowsette no pudo evitar sentir algo realmente cálido en su corazón por todas las atenciones de la bella princesa.

Desgraciadamente, Goombartur también se había mostrado especialmente atento con ella... de hecho demasiado para su gusto, el molesto Goomba no dejaba de hacer cosas por ella aunque fueran completamente innecesarias, como acomodar sus almohadas, verificar que la cantidad de suero fuera la optima, mover la cama de lugar con ella acostada para que estuviera en una zona del cuarto más segura, comprarle todo tipo de flores y globos con cursis mensajes de que se mejorara... de no haberse sentido tan mal sin duda hubiera incinerado todo la basura que le había traído el irritante caballero Goomba.

Afortunadamente Pauline y en especial Peach, se encargaban de mantener ocupado a Goombartur para que al menos tuviera algo de paz en el día, las únicas flores que acepto Bowsette fueron un hermoso adorno de rosas blancas y rosadas que, Peach gentilmente había comprado para animar su cuarto que, le habían dado vida a su austera habitación... una lástima que eso hubiera sido de hecho, la inspiración de Goombartur para convertir su habitación en una florería...

Una vez recuperada y con Peach con mejor semblante, en poco tiempo se prepararon para su siguiente aventura, Pauline al parecer tenía todo controlado ya que, incluso ya tenía todo lo necesario empacado en la nave sombrero e incluso, tenía listo a su equipo de trabajo para que cumpliera eficientemente los deberes en la ciudad en su ausencia... Bowsette de verdad sentía que debía contratar gente de este reino para las labores administrativas, en especial para que reemplazaran a los de recursos humanos.

Con todo preparado para el viaje, la nave sombrero despego de la ciudad de New Donk, pero no antes de que Pauline diera una conferencia de prensa en donde informo a los buenos ciudadanos de su ciudad que, pronto regresaría después de cumplir una tarea con las princesas del reino Koopa y del reino de los hongos... incluso Peach se impresiono por la cantidad de gente que asistió al informal evento.

Ya en marcha pronto Bowsette noto la pronta actividad del antiguo mapa, quien revelo la nueva locación a donde debían ir, cuál fue la sorpresa de Pauline, Goombartur y ella al darse cuenta de que su siguiente parada era el peligroso reino de la Noche eterna, al parecer Peach no estaba al tanto de la reputación del reino, por lo que utilizando en parte la información del arma de Pauline, junto con algunas anécdotas e información de Bowsette y Goombartur, comenzaron a explicarle a la joven princesa a donde exactamente se estaban dirigiendo.

Aquel reino no era más que un colosal fragmento de tierra muerta donde, pantanos venenosos, bosques muertos, ciénagas infestadas donde los muertos vagaban sin descanso o razón y, la joya de la corona de aquel nefasto lugar, un bosque maldito donde se decía que habitaba un ser que el mismísimo Rey Boo le tenía pavor.

Peach comenzó a asustarse con cada nueva pieza de información que era proporcionada por sus amigos y, no pudo evitar preguntarse seriamente si estaba lista para aventurarse en aquella peligrosa región, Goombartur con cierta melancolía comento que algunos de sus camaradas habían perecido en aquel lugar y, tanto Bowsette como Pauline le dijeron que aquel lugar haría que su batalla con aquella armadura pareciera una fiesta del té... aunque Peach no estaba segura si era la mejor comparación...

Los tres le dejaron bastante claro que lo mejor, era que se quedara en la nave sombrero en el puerto que atracarían ya que, a pesar de ser un puerto donde solo habitaban zombis, los habitantes eran bastante pacíficos y, era el único lugar en todo el reino donde se podía hasta cierta medida turistear.

Pese a las insistencias de sus amigos, Peach decidió aceptar ese reto pese a las dudas que sentía, la noche previa antes de llegar al puerto conocido como "Villa Entrañas", Peach apenas podía mantenerse quieta en su cama, la ansiedad y los nervios de enfrentar un lugar tan peligroso estaban acabando con ella pero, de la misma manera, un sentimiento en el fondo de su corazón era lo que la estaba impulsaba a seguir adelante con esto.

Peach nunca había sido una persona arriesgada y aventurera, de hecho si tuviera que compararse con alguien, ese sin dudas sería con Luigi, al igual que ella disfrutaban más de actividades más mundanas y pacificas como la jardinería y la cocina, inclusive ahora Peach no estaba realmente segura cual había sido la verdadera motivación de realizar esta aventura en primer lugar.

Buena parte de la noche Peach, comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Bowsette y, aunque no estaba muy segura del porque, entre más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que su mente la llevaba una y otra vez a la misma respuesta... lo había hecho para estar cerca de Bowsette.

La joven princesa estaba más que consiente de que, de haber querido pudo haberse ahorrado todo con solo extenderle una cordial invitación a la enigmática princesa para tomar el té en algún momento pero... había algo en aquella poderosa mujer que la intrigaba y le fascinaba de una manera que nunca creyó que le sucedería.

Algo en aquella penetrante mirada azulada, en aquella engreída sonrisa... aquella calidez y seguridad que desplegaba cuando la miraba a los ojos, había dejado a Peach completamente... cautivada, casi de inmediato Peach sintió un extraño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo que, no había sido desagradable para ella, intentando serenarse se puso de pie de su mullida cama y fue por algo de agua que había en su camarote de lujo.

Luego de beber un par de sorbos de agua Peach no pudo evitar ver su bolsa de viaje donde, contenía su preciado parasol y el libro de magia blanca que, tan gentilmente ese sabio le había obsequiado, no pudo evitar sentir como los recuerdos de su anterior combate inundaran su mente, aun podía recordar como una fuerza que desconocía que tenía, la habia ayudado para tomar el enorme sable y clavárselo por la espalda a la armadura...

Peach se sentó en la cama algo tensa mientras revivía aquellas escenas, aun podía recordar como sentía que su corazón iba explotar por lo rápido que latía, como le costaba más trabajo respirar, el pánico que sintió cuando aquella armadura la dejo desarmada y... como rompió su escudo antes de hacerle ese corte con su llamante espada...

Inconscientemente Peach toco su vientre justo en el área donde había recibido el corte, Peach no tuvo valor para decirle la verdad a Mario y a Daisy la última vez que hablo con ellos sobre, su última aventura pero, afortunadamente gracias a las magias blancas logro desaparecer aquella marca que, tarde o temprano acabaría delatando lo que realmente sucedió en aquel viejo templo.

Sin poderlo evitar Peach comenzó a llorar cuando su mente le recordó de manera muy vivida la razón por la cual aun seguía con vida... ver a Bowsette recibiendo por ella aquel ataque mortal, ver como se esforzaba para que la espada no llegara hasta su cuerpo y... sentir el aroma a sangre y piel quemada de Bowsette... Peach hasta ahora aun no podía dejar de sentir aquel aroma impregnado en su ser...

Tuvo que ahogar su llanto usando la almohada de su cama, aun recordaba como Bowsette estaba agonizando en sus brazos y... a pesar de estar muriendo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción porque la había protegido de ese terrible ser... a veces Peach podía jurar que tenía aun la sangre de Bowsette en sus manos...

Peach volvió a mirar hacia su bolsa donde yacía el libro... de no haber sido por eso, los doctores les dejaron claro a los tres que, probablemente Bowsette no hubiera tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir, esa había sido la motivación de Peach para esforzarse como nunca esos días de viaje para poder mejorar en las artes curativas.

Más pronto que tarde, Peach entendió porque a pesar del miedo que sentía, no estaba dispuesta a que la dejaran atrás en esta aventura... ella quería estar al lado de Bowsette para cuidarla, quizás ella no era poderosa como Bowsette, o tan inteligente y ágil como Pauline o fuerte como Goombartur pero, ella era la única que podía hacer eso y, sin importar que tan oscuro o aterrador fuera ese reino, ella estaría junto a Bowsette pasara lo que pasara.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su mente y corazón pronto, Peach fue presa del sueño que tenía haciendo que antes de que se diera cuenta, quedara profundamente dormida aferrándose con fuerza a su almohada, aun si no era tan fuerte como los demás, se esforzaría por mejorar y mantener a salvó a Bowsette y a los demás. 

A primera hora del día Peach ya estaba despierta y preparándose para el pesado día que sería hoy, dadas las condiciones del lugar y algunas sugerencias que le habían dado sus amigos, Peach opto por no vestir su característica ropa de colores rosados y pasteles y, usar una indumentaria más acorde con el lugar.

Peach se coloco una blusa negra de tres cuartos de manga, un pantalón tipo safari de color café crema, calcetines blancos, una botas café oscuro para caminar y una gabardina color verde militar que tenía una pequeña capucha para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Con su vestimenta lista Peach opto por dejar su corona temiendo que algo le pasara, aquella corona era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padre y, luego de su última aventura, lo último que quería era que acabara destruida, Peach opto por peinarse con una coleta alta y, luego comer el desayuno que tan gentilmente le habían traído el personal de la nave y ponerse su confiable bolso de viaje, sabía que estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Ya reunida con sus compañeros en el área de desembarco, Peach noto que Bowsette y Pauline vestían de manera parecida a ella, Pauline opto por unas una blusa roja oscura, más similar al marrón, pantalones de montaña color café oscuro, botas negras para caminar y una gabardina de un color gris oscuro.

Bowsette por otro lado usaba una blusa morada muy oscura con un símbolo en color negro que Peach no supo distinguir, unos pantalones de mezclilla de un color azul muy oscuro, sus botas negras para caminar y, lo que parecía ser una túnica abierta que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla de color negro con, una especie de sello blanco en la espalda y, múltiples simbolos en los brazos.

-Es un estilo de túnica bastante... único el que elegiste Bowsette-dijo Pauline con cierta curiosidad.

-Es una túnica especial que me permitirá usar algunas magias que nos protegerán de la influencia de entes malignos que habitan el área-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-¿Entonces, los simboles en tu ropa sirven para eso?-pregunto Peach en tono algo sorprendido.

-Exacto, también de esta manera podre usar magia oscura sin necesidad de usar algún catalizador como un bastón o un libro-dijo Bowsette en tono tranquilo.

-Como siempre mi amada diosa de la guerra, su ingenio brilla casi tan intensamente como usted-dijo Goombartur en tono caballeroso.

-¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para que empieces con tus cosas?-dijo Bowsette con evidente mal humor, lo último que necesitaba Bowsette era comenzar a tragarse su propia bilis desde muy temprano...

-Tranquila Bowsette, un alago educado nunca le ha sentado mal a nadie-dijo Pauline en tono gentil y con una leve sonrisa, Bowsette se limito a bufar, de verdad no necesitaba tolerarlos a ambos desde temprano.

Después de asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario para su travesía, los chicos comenzaron a bajar por el hangar para adentrarse en el puerto pero, pronto se toparon con su primer problema ni bien habían puesto todos un pie en el puerto, al parecer una especie de barrera invisible estaba evitando que Goombartur pudiera poner un pie en el lugar.

-¿¡Qué clase de sortilegio es este!?-dijo Goombartur con evidente molestia, mientras seguía tacleando aquella terrible barrera que no le permitía estar cerca de su amada.

-Vaya parecer que los rumores que escuche son ciertos-dijo Pauline en tono pensativo.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?-pregunto Bowsette con cierta sorpresa.

-Bueno, hace un tiempo fui informada por uno de mis asistentes que, la cuadrilla de héroes que contratamos para asegurar un transporte de mercancía de este reino, no fue capaz de poner un pie en el lugar, según los rumores, el ser regente del reino coloco una barreara para evitar que aquellos con sangre heroica pudieran entrar en sus dominós-dijo Pauline con cierto aire tranquilo, quien diría que los rumores fueran tan acertados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Goombartur no podrá acompañarnos?-pregunto con cierto asombro Peach aunque, muy en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella estaba feliz por eso, a pesar de que no estaba segura del por qué.

-Parece que te quedaras a vigilar la nave-dijo Bowsette con una gran sonrisa, ¡Ya era hora de que pudiera descansar de ese insufrible Goomba!

-¡No se preocupen mis queridas doncellas! ¡Se necesita más que la vil treta de un alquimista para detener! ¡A Goombartur el caballero santo!-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne y determinado.

Casi de inmediato Goombartur comenzó a taclear la barrera tratando de romperla pero, luego de casi quince minutos sin detenerse, quedo bastante claro que no lo lograría... a pesar de eso Goombartur se negaba a detenerse ni por un segundo...

-¡Que parte no entiendes de que te quedes aquí a vigilar, sabandija!-dijo Bowsette gritando molesta antes de tomar a Goombartur con su mano y, arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra unas cajas en el fondo del hangar.

-Quizás fuiste un poco brusca con Goombartur-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, Goombartur puede ser a veces un poco... encimoso-dijo Peach en tono bajo, como si fuera algo que no estuviera dispuesta a decir en voz alta.

-¡Ha! Vez Pauline, hasta Peach esta de mi lado-dijo Bowsette con una enorme sonrisa, ¡Ya era hora que alguien le diera la razón en esto!

-Supongo que los años de experiencia tolerando a tu insistente primo, le permiten entender mejor tu situación-dijo Pauline en tono amable, aunque eso no evito que Bowsette farfullara unos cuantos insultos mientras sacaba algo de su túnica.

-¡Toma!-dijo Bowsette con un ligero mal humor antes de arrojarle una especie de collar con una gema color lila a Pauline, esta la interrogo con la mirada unos momentos antes de que Bowsette respondiera su silenciosa pregunta-Esto evitara que las energías malignas del lugar te afecten-dijo Bowsette en tono más tranquilo.

-Es muy cortés de su parte que haya hecho esto princesa Bowsette-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa tranquila, antes de colocarse el collar.

-También hice uno para ti Peach-dijo Bowsette en tono más animado, antes de mostrarle el collar y, ofrecerse a colocárselo... Peach no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Bowsette tan cerca de ella.

Con todo listo las tres mujeres descendieron de la nave hacia la famosa Villa Entrañas, el lugar no era especialmente diferente a otros puertos pero, el ambiente sombrío y pesado, el eterno cielo oscurecido por aquellas nubes que le daban una extraña iluminación violácea al lugar, dificultando saber si era de día o de noche y, la apariencia decadente y húmeda de los locales y casas, hacían parecer al lugar más una villa fantasma que una zona habitada.

El lugar tenía una atmosfera algo fría, incluso Peach no pudo evitar frotarse las manos entre sí para generar un poco de calor, el ambiente se sentía ligeramente húmedo por la brisa marina pero, para su fortuna no había ningún olor a muerto o a putrefacción, pero si había un penetrante aroma a polvo y viejo que circulaba por todo el ambiente.

En poco tiempo comenzaron a ver a los curiosos habitantes de aquel puerto, la mayoría eran seres esqueléticos, Peach reconoció algunos Koopas esqueletos que estaba ayudando a transportar unas cajas a otra embarcación, también algunos Goomba esqueleto y, lo que le pareció ser unos Shy Guys de aspecto increíble demacrado que, a pesar de caminar muy lento, era sorprendentemente fuertes, Peach no pudo ocultar sus sorpresa al ver como uno llevaba cargadas tres enormes cajas solo como si no significara nada.

No fue hasta que por fin se adentraron en la ciudad donde Peach, estuvo bastante cerca de gritar del miedo, ver Goombas y Koopas esqueléticos era una cosa... pero ver personas zombi como Pauline, Mario o ella caminado por ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la había tomado por sorpresa.

Peach nunca fue del tipo que soportaba las películas de terror y, era una de esas cosas que Daisy le recriminaba cuando iba a su castillo de visita... aun no entendía como a Daisy le podía parecer fascinante aquellos filmes de horrores donde, había sangre, gritos y órganos por todas partes...

Los habitantes del lugar si bien no eran seres descarnados y con los intestinos de fuera como, los de aquellas películas que tanto disfrutaba Daisy, si habían provocado que Peach tuviera algunos escalofríos, hombres y mujeres de aspectos demacrados, con tonos de piel grises, azules e incluso verdes, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad con total normalidad y ánimo.

Sin poderlo evitar, Peach observo con curiosidad como algunos tenían un aspecto más normal, solo con algunas cicatrices muy notables en el cuerpo y con colores de piel grisáceos, otros por otro lados les faltaba partes de la carne como, una mujer que vio repartiendo volantes para un evento que, su pecho era solo la caja torácica de costillas expuesta, hasta la cintura donde aun tenia partes de su piel y carne... Peach se preguntaba seriamente como podía comer una persona así...

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la abarrotada ciudad, Bowsette y Pauline mantuvieron tan cerca como pudieron a la joven princesa, si bien este lugar era el más seguro del reino, no necesitaban que Peach se perdiera y encontrara problemas realmente graves, se decía que este también era donde comerciaban muchos traficantes de órganos y, lo último que querían era que Peach acabara siendo vendida en partes...

Recorrieron la ciudad un rato hasta que encontraron una taberna que, parecía estar cerca de los límites de la ciudad y el enorme bosque de árboles muertos que se divisaba, Bowsette entro junto con sus dos acompañantes sin llamar la atención, al parecer la presencia de ellas paso bastante desapercibida y, pudieron comprobar cómo la gente continuaba con total normalidad con sus comidas, bebidas y platicas.

Avanzaron por el lugar hasta que se sentaron en unos bancos frente a la barra del lugar, el barman resulto ser una mujer zombi con un ojo rojo y otro color verde, cabello aguamarina muy largo que a pesar de ser un cadáver andante, su cabello se veía impecablemente limpio y arreglado, usaba una diadema con picos, su piel era de un color azul pardo, tenía unos audífonos de diadema gruesos en el cuello, vestía una blusa negra de tirantes, múltiples pulseras en sus brazos donde, curiosamente tenían algunos cierres cocidos en su carne en ellos y, un pantalón de montaña color azul oscuro.

Después de entregar un par de cocteles que, para desagrado de Peach tenían un par de ojos dentro aquel liquido amarillento transparente que les había servido en una copa, la barman las miro de manera amable antes de hablar.

-Bienvenidas al bar Dolor punzante, ¿Que les gustaría beber?-dijo la barman en tono gentil-Si desean puedo traerles nuestro menú especial con bebidas para los que aun están vivos-termino de decir la barman mientras les extendía un menú a cada una.

-Yo pediré un Bloody Mary por favor-dijo Pauline en tono amable antes de bajar su menú.

-Yo tomare un Brain-Duster-dijo Bowsette en tono tranquilo.

-Bien, ¿Y para usted señorita?-preguntó la barman con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir Peach algo nerviosa-Q-quiero... una malteada de chocolate...-termino de decir Peach con su rostro completamente rojo y ocultándose tras el menú, definitivamente se sentía completamente inadecuada al pedir eso...

-¿Le gustaría con crema batida extra y una cereza?-pregunto la barman en tono gentil.

-... Si por favor-dijo Peach aun oculta tras el menú.

-Bien en un momento les traeré su orden-dijo en tono animado la barman antes de irse a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar las bebidas.

-Peach, no deberías avergonzarte por eso-dijo Pauline sonriéndole con simpatía a Peach que, aun se negaba a soltar el menú del lugar.

-Haces bastante bien en no comenzar a beber alcohol tan temprano-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Peach algo insegura antes de por fin bajar el menú-Comparada con ustedes yo solo parezco... una niña...-dijo Peach en tono algo bajo, sintiendo que su cara hervía como una tetera al rojo vivo.

-Tu elección no tiene nada que ver que seas mayor o menor, hay algunas personas que optaron por lo mismo-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa amable, Peach pronto se dio cuenta de que mucha gente había pedido bebidas mas normales e incluso, un zombi de aspecto musculoso y duro, estaba comiendo un enorme helado con chispitas de chocolate.

-Además no deberías seguir el mal ejemplo de nosotras de beber en horario de trabajo-dijo Bowsette antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada junto con Pauline, Peach no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más tranquila, le alegraba saber que sus amigas estuvieran ahí para hacerla sentir mejor.

Con sus bebidas en la barra y después de beber un poco y comentar un par de cosas entre ellas, pronto la barman comenzó a sacarles conversación, ahora que ya había terminado con todos sus encargos.

-Y bien, ¿Que las trae a este humilde pueblo? No es común ver gente viva en esta época del año-dijo la barman en tono casual mientras limpiaba un tarro de vidrio.

-Hemos venido a cumplir una misión importante-dijo Peach en tono amable.

-Vaya, no parecen heroínas, de hecho si lo fueran no hubieran podido poner un pie en la ciudad-dijo la barman con genuina curiosidad.

-Podría decirse que somos más como, cazadoras de tesoros-dijo Pauline con aire cortés.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo la barman con una sonrisa-Saben aunque no lo parezco soy toda una experta un rumorología y chismología-dijo la barman con cierto orgullo-Si necesitan información puedo dárselas aunque a cambio de una buena propina-termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Ya que aparentemente eres toda una experta, que puedes decirnos del "Bosque de la Perdición"-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa algo desafiante.

En cuanto Bowsette pronuncio esas palabras el bar quedo en un completo silencio, Pauline estaba casi segura que a pesar de que todos estaban muertos, esas simples palabras habían hecho que todos sintieran algo muy similar a un paro cardiaco, paso un incomodo rato de silencio hasta que la barman estuviera lo bastante compuesta para contestarles.

-U-u-u-u-ustedes no quieren ir ahí-dijo la barman temblorosa y nerviosa-La situación en los dominios de la reina del lugar han estado... tensos, ustedes de verdad no quieren poner un pie ahí-dijo la barman algo alterada y chasqueando sus dientes un poco.

-No eres quien para decirnos a donde ir, solo responde si sabes algo del lugar sí o no-dijo Bowsette en tono irritado, era increíble como la gente se podía poner tan tensa solo por la mención de ese lugar.

-Escúchenme, sigan el consejo de alguien que ya ha recorrido el bosque antes, no quieren ir ahí, está lleno de huecos, plantas venosas, criaturas ponzoñosas y un montón de cosas que ni siquiera quiero mencionar-dijo la barman en tono nerviosos mientras lentamente, la actividad del bar regresaba a la normalidad.

-Parece que conoces bien el lugar-dijo Pauline con un notorio interés.

-Bueno... digamos que he tenido mis motivos para ir haya-dijo la barman algo incomoda.

-Lamento que haya tenido que pasar por cosas malas ahí-dijo Peach en tono comprensivo y triste.

-Tranquila señorita-dijo la barman algo apenada-Solo digamos que a veces cuando te piden algo aparentemente fácil por una buena cantidad de dinero, es que debe haber una trampa-dijo la barman rascándose la cabeza aun apenada.

-¿Por cuánto dinero serías capaz de guiarnos por ese bosque?-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa algo confianzuda.

-No creo que tengan suficiente dinero para que arriesgue mi no-vida para guiarlas-dijo la barman en tono orgulloso y con los brazos cruzados, ¿Quien se creía que era esa tipa?

-Quizás esto te haga pensar un poco mejor las cosas-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro, antes de colocar un enorme rubí en la barra del bar, Pauline y Peach no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por el tamaño de la gema... era tan grande como el tarro que limpiaba hace algunos momentos la barman...

La barman se quedo pasmada mirando la enorme y brillante gema durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-¡LUCY! LUCY!-grito la barman apurada tomando por sorpresa a las tres chicas.

-¿Que sucede Jill?-dijo una mujer en voz suave saliendo de una puerta cerca de la barra y acercándose a Jill.

Aquella chica no era muy diferente a Jill, solo que esta tenía el color de piel grisácea, ojos color miel, un hermoso pelo rojizo peinado en una especie de cebolla no muy apretada, una cicatriz en el cuello, una blusa escotada roja que dejaba a la vista una enorme cicatriz en el pecho, un short de mezclilla con un cinturón negro, unas largas calcetas gris oscuro que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y unas botas negras.

-Necesito que me cubras, te prometo que regresare en un par de horas-dijo Jill en tono de suplica a su compañera pero, no antes de guardar bien el enrome rubí.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te cubriré para que te vayas de pinta o a dar una de tus tocadas clandestinas para ganar "algo extra"!-dijo Lucy en tono molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Juro que no es para eso!-dijo Jill casi en tono lloroso.

-Jill... te juro que si resulta que me estas engañando, quemare tu colección de discos Y, te juro por mi no-vida que quemare la sorpresa especial de aniversario que tenía preparada para ti-dijo Lucy en tono de amenaza.

-Amorcito no creo que tengas que llegar a ese extremo-dijo Jill con evidentes nervios y metafóricamente sudando en frio.

-Está bien te creeré-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro-Pero intenta regresar temprano si, sabes que siempre me preocupo cuando haces estas cosas-dijo Lucy en tono algo bajo y preocupado.

-Descuida cariño, sabes que nunca haría algo que me impida volver a tu lado-dijo Jill en tono dulce antes de tomar a Lucy de la cintura con suavidad y besarla en los labios de manera cariñosa, Peach no pudo evitar voltearse completamente roja, no era que le desagradara o le molestara pero... no podía evitar sentirse algo tímida... 

-Bien chicas, mi novia ya me dio su bendición, así que puedo ayudarlas con su búsqueda-dijo Jill con una sonrisa alegre.

-Por favor les pido de favor que la cuiden, al parecer cuando la resucitaron, dejaron más de la mitad de su cerebro fuera de su cuerpo-dijo Lucy en tono suave aunque ligeramente burlón.

-Oye no soy una cabeza hueca-dijo Jill haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Descuide, nos aseguraremos de traerla en una pieza, tiene nuestra palabra-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa amable.

-Se las encargo mucho y de ante mano, me disculpo por las molestias que probablemente les causara-dijo Lucy a manera de disculpa.

-Oye, se supone que debes apoyarme como la buena y dulce novia que eres-dijo Jill aun manteniendo su puchero y, restregando su cara en el rostro de su amada como un gato en busca de atención.

-Y lo estoy haciendo, además deberías estar feliz de que a pesar de eso, aun te ame mucho-dijo Lucy en tono animado y con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras las chicas terminaban con lo suyo Peach no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento que, no entendía porque había llegado a su mente de manera tan persistente pero, sin poderlo evitar Peach no dejaba de pensar que le gustaría estar haciendo exactamente que hacían esas chicas pero con Bowsette, ese simple pensamiento hacia que su corazón no dejara de latir con fuerza... y que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.


	10. Acto 4 El Bosque de la Perdición

Luego de que su nueva amiga Jill se prepara con todo lo necesario para la peligrosa travesía, y que su novia Lucy le entregara un pequeño almuerzo y un último beso de despedía para la buena suerte, el grupo de cuatro chicas comenzó a internarse en las entrañas del peligroso bosque.

Pronto Peach se dio cuenta de que, nada de lo que había vivido hasta el momento, la preparó para experimentar lo que sentía a cada pasó que daba en ese tenebroso bosque, la temperatura del lugar era incluso más fría que la del puerto y Peach, no solo le estaba costando respirar por el frio del ambiente, sino que también por la sensación de pesadez que sentía en todo el lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de árboles muertos cuyo tamaño era suficientemente grande para compararse con el de una casa, los arboles estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Peach, no comprendía como sus raíces no se chocaban entre sí, la poca vegetación medianamente viva que había en el lugar, eran arbustos de aspecto demacrado cuyas hojas tenían un color verde muy oscuro.

El aroma del lugar era incluso más penetrante que el de la ciudad, era un olor a vegetación muerta y humedad con unos ligeros toques de putrefacción que invadían todo el ambiente, Pauline agradecía haber participado activamente en la construcción del drenaje y la planta de energía subterránea de la ciudad... porque de no ser por eso, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de tolerar la fragancia de este bosque.

Bowsette por su parte se mantenía vigilante junto con la chica zombi llamada Jill, su túnica tenía runas especiales que le ayudarían a detectar la presencia de algún ser hostil pero, si algo había aprendido bien Bowsette en sus múltiples expediciones, fue a nunca confiarse y menos en un territorio tan hostil como este.

Por su parte Jill, tenía una mezcla de nervios y emoción a partes iguales, quien diría que una chica humilde como ella estaría liderando un grupo conformado no solo por uno, sino por dos miembro de la realeza de otros reinos y, la famosa alcaldesa de Ciudad New Donk, Jill debía admitir que tuvo que contenerse mucho para no gritar como una fanática y, no pedirle de manera emocionada y nerviosa a la alcaldesa Pauline un autógrafo, quizás si todo salía bien no solo conseguiría un autógrafo, sino también pases especiales para el festival de New Donk, ¡Definitivamente haría muy feliz a su amada Lucy ir aquel legendario espectáculo!

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?-preguntó Bowsette en tono curioso, estaba casi segura de que había escuchado una especie de chillido ahogado en Jill.

-Y-y-yo-dijo ligeramente nerviosa Jill-Si descuiden, ¡Estoy en perfecto estado y lista para servirlas su alteza!-dijo Jill en tono seguro y diligente, aunque un poco alto.

-Ya te dijimos que no nos debes de tratarnos como de la realeza, lo último que queremos es llamar la atención no deseada-dijo Bowsette en tono irritado, definitivamente la novia de esta chica tenía razón, a esta tipa realmente le faltaba más de la mitad de su cerebro...

-Lo siento su alteza... ¡Digo Bowsette!-dijo Jill bastante nerviosa, agradeciendo que sus mejillas no se pudieran encender de la pena.

-Tranquila Jill, no deberías estar tan ansiosa por nuestra presencia-dijo Pauline en tono amable.

-Lo lamento es solo que... ustedes son tan importantes y yo solo soy... bueno yo-dijo Jill algo apenada mientras se rascaba la nunca, ¿Como estas personas tan extraordinarias, podía tratarla como si fuera una más de ellas?

-Yo creo que eres una buena persona Jill, no debería sentirte menos cuando estoy segura de que eres una persona extraordinaria-dijo Peach en tono dulce y amable.

-M-muchas gracias por el cumplido Peach-dijo Jill visiblemente apenada pese a la falta de su sonrojo en el rostro, Jill ahora entendía porque decían que la sonrisa de la princesa del reino de los hongos era simplemente encantadora, aunque no se comparaba con esa sonrisa gentil y madura de su amada Lucy.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando repentinamente Peach comenzó a estornudar, en poco tiempo la joven princesa empezó temblar y a chasquear sus dientes con fuerza, al parecer ya no era capaz de sobrellevar el frio del ambiente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías frio, Peach?-dijo Pauline con aire preocupado.

-E-e-e-estoy bien-dijo Peach chasqueando los dientes y, haciendo lo posible por controlar su temblor pero al parecer, lo que quedaba de su resistencia se había esfumado.   
-Espera, déjame ayudarte-dijo Bowsette con aire tranquilo mientras se acercaba a Peach.

Para sorpresa de Peach, Bowsette tomo sus manos con suavidad antes de que una energía color naranja recorriera el cuerpo de Bowsette, poco a poco aquella aura comenzó a extenderse hasta viajar desde las manos de Bowsette hasta el cuerpo de Peach, por su parte Peach no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando aquella energía comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, era como si Bowsette compartiera su calidez con ella...

-Listo-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro antes de soltar las manos de Peach, quien la miraba un poco confusa-Te he puesto un hechizo para que tu cuerpo se mantenga cálido, así que no debes preocuparte por el frio-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura.

-M-m-muchas gracias Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono tímido y sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada, aunque eso no evito que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Te dije que te protegería de todo y, te aseguro que sin importar lo que pase no te fallare-dijo Bowsette en tono orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa, ¡Definitivamente ver ese sonrojo en el lindo rostro de Peach, era la mejor visión del mundo!

Jill no pudo evitar mirar el asunto con una pequeña sonrisita, parece que no era la única que estaba interesada en las chicas, casi de inmediato Jill se dio una bofetada mental por ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de la dulce princesa del reino de los hongos?... Bueno no era como si eso fuera algo de malo pero, dudaba que una princesa como ella estuviera metida en este tipo cosas, en especial cuando tenía a un príncipe fontanero a su lado.

-Bien, si ese el caso, quizás deberíamos continuar nuestra expedición-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, sin duda estas interacciones le estaban ayudando a tener una mejor idea sobre, la naturaleza del cariño de Peach hacia Bowsette.

Continuaron avanzando a paso decidido por el tétrico bosque, cuanto más avanzaban, más se daban cuenta de la ausencia de algo muy importante... el sonido, un bosque tan grande como este debería por lo menos producir algunos sonidos de las criaturas que habitaban el lugar pero, en todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, ni siquiera había escuchado el silbido del viento...

Bowsette había escuchado de la reputación de este bosque pero, siempre había pensado que fueron exageraciones de cobardes que, no fueron capaces de soportar internarse en una área como esta... ahora genuinamente se preguntaba si fue buena idea poner en tanto riesgo a sus compañeras... en especial a Peach...

Los pensamientos de Bowsette fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ruido a la distancia y, las runas de su traje comenzaban a brillar de un color rojizo... esto no era una buena señal...

-¡Ocúltense todas!-grito Jill antes de señalarles un grupo de arboles.

Desde los arboles y los pocos arbustos donde estaba refugiadas, las cuatro chicas presenciaron como un zombi completamente diferente a los del pueblo avanzaba por el polvoso sendero, aquella figura descarnada, con varios huesos expuestos, cuencas vacías, de aspecto purulento que, desprendía un nefasto olor que apenas era tolerable, caminaba de manera lenta pero constante por aquel viejo camino.

Peach tuvo que sofocar un grito con su mano al presenciar aquella horrenda figura, aquel ser que alguna vez fue un hombre con armadura, caminaba a un paso lento, arrastrando uno de sus pies que parecía que había dejado de funcionar hace muchos años, aquel ente tenía puestas las partes de lo que debió de haber sido la armadura de un caballero, aunque solo portara un casco y parte de la armadura de la cintura.

Como si su apariencia no hubiera perturbado lo suficiente a Peach, en cuanto reconoció el emblema que portaba en su viejo y abollado casco Peach, no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Bowsette mientras esta la abrazaba protectoramente... aquella insignia, era la insignia de la orden de los caballeros del reino de los hongos que, existió en la época en que sus padres todavía vivían.

Cuando era niña Peach, había escuchado que aquella noble orden de caballeros, partieron en una misión importante pero que estos, nunca se volvieron a ver en el reino... para ese punto Peach se estaba preguntando seriamente si este fue el destino final de aquellos leales y dedicados caballeros, cuando la figura se retiro lo suficiente y las runas del traje de Bowsette se apagaron, las cuatro chicas salieron de su escondite inmersas en un aire de tensión.

En ningún momento Peach se apartado de Bowsette, manteniendo su rostro oculto en su pecho mientras la abrazaba sin deja de temblar, Bowsette hacia todo lo posible por calmar a Peach pero, parecía que la princesa no era capaz de salir del shock... haberla traído aquí había sido el peor error de su vida...

-Q-q-q-que...-comenzó a decir débilmente Peach-¿Que era esa cosa?-dijo Peach con cierta desesperación, apenas sonando más alto que un susurro, hubo un lapso de silencio hasta que alguien fue capaz de contestarle.

-Eso... fue un Hueco-comenzó a decir Jill en tono algo apagado-Cuando un zombi o alguien muere en esta área, su cuerpo es contaminado por la energía del lugar hasta volverlo un ser sin nada, todo lo que fue, es y lo que puedo haber sido desaparece y, se convierten en seres que solo matan y devoran cualquier cosa que tengan enfrente-dijo Jill en tono tenso.

-¿Hay más de esos seres por este bosque, verdad?-pregunto Pauline manteniendo su compostura, no ganaría nada si permitía que el miedo mermara su juicio, Jill se limito a asentir algo rígida, al parecer la experiencia tampoco había sido agradable para ella.

-Regularmente...-comenzó a decir Jill tratando de sonar calmada-Esos seres no deambulan los senderos, quizás algo los está orillando a recorrer estas zonas-termino de decir Jill más compuesta.

-Entonces será mejor extremar precauciones-dijo Bowsette en tono firme, lo poco que le había dicho el mapa era que la siguiente pieza se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque y, lamentaba que aquel cochino pedazo de papel no hubiera sido más especifico.

Esta vez decidieron apurar el paso en el sendero mientras se mantenían tan juntas como les fuera posible, Peach había dejado de abrazar a Bowsette, pero se había negado a soltar su mano en todo momento, Pauline tenía su arma en mano, lista para disparar a la mínima señal de alguno de esos seres y por último, Jill se mantenía vigilante, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su no-vida terminara aquí, en especial porque tenía a alguien que esperaba su regreso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las runas del traje de Bowsette brillaran con intensidad rojiza en el momento que se habían adentrado en una de las pocas áreas en donde desaparecía el sendero y que, tenía una gran variedad de arbustos de un aspecto un poco más sano que el resto de la vegetación.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Bowsette antes de cargar a Peach como una princesa y saltar hacia un lado mientras, las demás se alejaban del área de donde Bowsette había saltado.  
Abriéndose paso por la seca tierra, unas figuras comenzaron a emerger arrastrándose hacia la superficie a paso decidido, Bowsette no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que sus atacantes no eran otros más que un grupo de cinco Dull Bones pero, estos tenían una apariencia mucho más tétrica.

En lugar de que fueran los típicos esqueletos de Koopas, aquellos seres aun tenía trozos de carne en las costillas y algunas partes de sus brazos, escurrían un extraño y virulento liquido de sus ojos y boca y, para sorpresa de las cuatro, la mayoría de ellos tenía manchas rojizas en varios de sus huesos que, no les costó trabajo darse cuenta de que eran manchas de sangre...

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Jill en tono apurado, pues sabía que regularmente estos seres permanecían en grandes grupos.

Intentaron internarse en los arbusto del área, solo para ser bloqueadas por otros grupo de Dull Bones, poco a poco más de esos seres aparecían cerrando cualquier vía de escape que tuvieran a la vista... ahora estaban completamente rodeadas...

-Bowsette...-dijo Peach en tono bajo y asustado mientras Bowsette la colocaba protectoramente detrás de ella.

-No permitiré que te pase nada-dijo Bowsette en tono bajo y seguro, mientras miraba de manera asesina a sus oponentes, se aseguraría de volver a matar a esos seres de una vez y para siempre.

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan?-dijo Pauline en tono serio y con su arma apuntando a uno de los esqueletos.

-¡Hacerlos polvo!-gruño Bowsette antes de arrojarse sobre esos seres, expulsando flamas de su boca, ¡Nadie asustaba a SU princesa de esa forma!

Bowsette se lanzó al ataque lanzando un poderosos arañazo en llamas que, no solo corto en pedazos al primer Dull Bone, sino que también comenzó a calcinarlo, usando su poderosa cola, lanzo un potente coletazo que desbarato a varios de sus oponentes, los que aun quedaban en pie comenzaron arrojarse encima de Bowsette intentando arrancarle trozos de su carne.

Sin perder tiempo Bowsette tomo uno de los que se le había subido y, aplastó su cráneo con su mano, antes de que el inerte cuerpo de este cayera al suelo sin moverse, otro lo tomo antes de arrojarlo contra un grupo de Dull Bones que se acercaban, para lanzar casi inmediatamente una poderosa llamarada de fuego fatuo apoyada con la magia de las runas de su traje, esperando que el fuego espiritual no causara un incendio por toda el área.

Por otro lado, algunos Dull Bones que estaban apartados, decidieron centrar su atención sobre el grupo de tres chicas que, estaban lejos del caos del campo de batalla, Pauline casi de inmediato comenzó a disparar hacia sus terribles enemigo, si bien su puntería no era tan buena, la lentitud de sus oponentes le permitía tener el suficiente tiempo para apuntar hacia sus cabezas y, volárselas de un disparo.

Para consternación de Pauline, aquellos Dull Bones sin cabeza, comenzaron a ponerse de pie antes de retomar su marcha, la cosas tampoco iban bien para Bowsette, a pesar de haber exterminado una gran cantidad de ellos, parecía que otros fueron atraídos por la energía oscura de sus poderosas flamas.

En poco tiempo estaba pateando y golpeando cuanto Dull Bone se le acercaba, apenas evitando que la mordieran, no estaba segura si estas criaturas podían pasar su maldición con una mordida, pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

-¡Aaaah!-grito Peach aterrada atrayendo la atención de Bowsette, al parecer más Dull Bones comenzaron a emerger justo debajo de donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

-¡Peach!-grito Bowsette intentando abrirse camino entre los molestos esqueletos para ayudarlas, solo para ser mordida en el brazo por una de esas cosas que, afortunadamente su boca no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar su resistente piel.

Envueltos en un frenesí, más de esas cosas se arrojaron sobre ella expulsando aquel profanó liquido mientras mordían de manera frenéticamente el cuerpo de Bowsette, aquel liquido parecía ser una sustancia altamente toxica, porque casi de inmediato Bowsette soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, antes de quedar sepultada bajo sus tenaces oponentes.

-¡Bowsette!-grito Peach desesperada antes de correr a socorrer a Bowsette, no sabía que podía hacer pero, ¡Debía hacer algo para salvarla!

-¡Cuidado princesa!-grito Jill ante de patear a uno de esos seres que estuvo a punto de morder a Peach, volviéndolo en pedazos.

-¡No te separes Peach!-dijo Pauline en tono firme y fuerte, antes de acercarse a sus compañeras sin dejar de disparar, dándose cuenta de que entre más destruían, más de esas cosas llegaban... si las cosas seguían así... no lo lograrían...

-¿¡Pero qué hay de Bowsette!?-grito Peach desesperada, ¡Si no hacían algo pronto esas cosas devorarían a Bowsette!

-¡Pauline, cuide de Peach mientras ayudo a Bowsette!-dijo Jill en tono decidido antes de abrirse paso entre los Dull Bones para socorrer a Bowsette, Jill esperaba no recurrir a eso pero... ¡Si no lo hacia todas morirían!

Tomando por sorpresa tanto a Pauline como a Peach, Jill abrió los enormes cierres que estaban en sus brazos, casi de inmediato un espeso liquido parecido al alquitrán, comenzó a chorrear de sus brazos, poco a poco el liquido comenzó a solidificarse liberando una extraña energía que hizo sentir escalofríos a ambas.

Cuando termino de endurecerse, Jill ahora portaba dos enormes espadas curvas en sus manos que, vagamente a Pauline le recordaban a las espadas de los antiguos faraones, lo curioso no era el hecho de que hubiera creado esas armas con aquel malsano liquido... sino el hecho de que las dos armas tenía varios ojos inyectados en sangre y bocas babeantes... ¿Quién diablos era esa chica?...

Jill soltó un grito de batalla antes de arrojarse contra el grupo de Dull Bones que atacaba a Bowsette, con movimientos rápidos y certeros pronto, Jill comenzó a cortar y despedazar a cualquier Dull Bone que se cruzaba por sus camino, aquellos ataques no solo dejaba a los Dull Bones fuera de combate, sino que también comenzaron a ser devorados por una miasma negra generada por sus espadas.

Cuando Jill estaba más cerca de su objetivo, un instinto la hizo detener su avance y retroceder, solo para que segundos después una enorme llamarada azul se extendiera por toda la zona desintegrando todos los Dull Bones que se encontraban en el área de las voraces llamas.

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI, MALDITAS SABANDIJAS!-grito colérica Bowsette mientras generaba más llamas azules de su cuerpo, ¡MANDARÍA A ESAS COSAS AL OTRO MUNDO HECHAS POLVO!

Jill no puedo evitar que casi la boca se le cayera por aquel sorprendente ataque, el único fuego que había visto que fuera, lo suficientemente poderosos para incluso quemar las almas, había sido cuando tuvo la mala suerte de presenciar el poder de la regente de este maldecido bosque... sin duda Bowsette era una persona realmente poderosa...

-¿¡Qué haces ahí parada!? ¡MUÉVETE!-grito Bowsette en tono furioso sacando a Jill de sus pensamientos de golpe, solo para percatarse de que otro grupo de esas cosas se acercaban a ellas, ¡Tenía que salir de aquí!

Sin perder tiempo las cuatro chicas comenzaron a huir, internándose más en aquella área donde la naturaleza estaba más viva, Jill lideraba al grupo cortando a cuanto oponente se le cruzaba en el camino, Pauline y Peach le seguían de cerca mientras, Bowsette se quedaba en la retaguardia lanzando poderosas llamaradas para menguar el avances de esos seres.

Pauline casi de inmediato empezó apuntar su arma hacia los restos de esas cosas que cortaba Jill, tratando de encontrar una manera de eliminar a esas cosas de manera más eficiente, en su carrera las chicas pronto llegaron a una área cerrada donde, enormes arbustos espinosos se erguían con más de tres metros de altura.

Para sorpresa de las cuatro, aquella zona era más similar a una especie de jardín, había pasto bien cuidado aunque de una coloración azulosa, había arboles parecidos a sauces que, tenía un antinatural pero a la vez, hermoso brillo de colores azulosos y algunos con tonalidades verdosas y, contra todo pronóstico, había partes donde había hermosas rosas blancas con un brillo espectral... ¿En donde rayos se encontraba?

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron barridos cuando el enorme ejercito de Dull Bones estaban a escasos metros de ellas, debía hacer algo para destruirlos de una buena vez.

-Chicas, le prometí enfáticamente a mi novia que volvería a casa y... la verdad no quiero meterme en problemas por morir aquí-dijo Jill tratando de sonar relajada, aunque en realidad no dejaba de temblar de miedo.

-No puedo generar esas flamas todo el tiempo, necesito cierto tiempo de recargar-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, clavándole una mirada asesina al motón de huesos que no dejaba de seguirlas.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo repentinamente Pauline haciendo que el grupo se sobresaltara-¡Peach usa tus curación sobre los Dull Bones!-dijo Pauline con cierto tono desesperado, aquellas cosas estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, ¿¡Que rayos le sucedía a Pauline!?

-¿¡Que estás loca!? ¿¡Acaso pretendes revivirlos!?-dijo Bowsette furiosa y en un marcado tono sarcástico, estando muy cerca de tomar a Pauline del cuello.

-Estos seres profanos son débiles a la magia blanca y, aunque Peach solo sea capaz de curar y hacer escudos, su magia curativa les hará incluso más daños que nuestros ataques-dijo Pauline plantándoles cara en tono firme, si seguían dudando de su información acabarían muertas.

No hubo espacio para debate cuando aquellas cosas estaban a metros de ellas, Bowsette solo maldijo antes de decirle a Pauline que, más le valía que funcionara o ELLA sería quien la mataría, estando las tres en posición cubriendo a Peach para que esta, pudiera lanzar sus magias con total seguridad, comenzaron su feroz ataque frenando el avance de los Dull Bones.

Peach en esos momentos no estaba segura si esto realmente funcionaria pero, debía esforzarse y dar todo de sí, si quería salir con vida de ese terrible lugar con sus amigas, Peach respirando hondo y manteniéndose tan serena como podía, tomo su libro con fuerza antes de comenzar a invocar campos de energía curativa debajo de los Dull Bones.

Para alivio de las cuatro, los Dull Bones comenzaron a desintegrarse con el poder de la magia curativa de Peach, poco a poco el grupo fue mermando hasta que el ultimo Dull Bone desapareció en una haz de luz blanca, Peach casi de inmediato calló de rodillas agotada, no había usado tanta magia de curación desde que curo las heridas de Bowsette en aquel templo en New Donk, de verdad agradecía a su buena estrella de que hubiera logrado soportar el esfuerzo.

-Bien hecho-escucho la voz gentil de Bowsette, casi de inmediato Peach levanto la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que Bowsette estaba de rodillas a su lado, mirándola de manera agradecida y orgullosa por sus acciones, Peach pronto se percato de que tanto Pauline como Jill la miraban de la misma forma... lo había logrado.

Peach no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su rostro se ponía muy rojo, a pesar de no ser la más fuerte o la más inteligente del grupo, sus habilidades le habían salvado la vida a todos y, por primera vez en su vida, Peach realmente se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Quien está haciendo todo este alboroto en mi jardín?-dijo una voz lúgubre, aburrida pero con un tono que daba entender que era alguien realmente poderoso.

Para sorpresa de las cuatro aventureras, frente a ellas apareció una enorme llamarada de fuego color morado que, poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, hasta convertirse en una mujer alta, de largos cabellos blancos perfectamente peinados, unos penetrantes ojos lilas que, sentían que eran como dagas que se perforaban en el fondo de sus almas.

La mujer tenía una piel muy pálida, dando la apariencia de un muerto aunque, algunas partes de su cuerpo se veía ligeramente sonrosadas, llevaba una corona sobre su cabeza muy similar a la que usaba Peach, aunque esta era más afilada y un poco más grande, lucía un largo vestido blanco que tenía un escote que dejaba a la vista su muy generoso pecho, incluso Jill tuvo que desviar la mirada bastante avergonzada, más le valía mantener su vista en otra parte... porque si su novia se enteraba de esto, la haría dormir en el sofá por un mes...

Llevaba también unos largos guates blancos que le llegaban casi hasta los codos, una especie de de gargantilla de tela de holanes blancos que, parecía abrazar su cuello de manera delicada, aunque su mirada mostraba genuino desinterés por su presencia, algo en esos penetrantes ojos les decía que estaban en problemas... y en unos bastante graves...

Bowsette no pudo evitar sentir que, había algo extrañamente familiar en esa mujer... algo en aquella energía que despedía le resultaba increíblemente conocida, no fue hasta que se fijo bien en los detalles de la corona que por fin hizo la conexión... 

-Mmm tú te me haces muy familiar-dijo la misteriosa mujer con aire seductor mientras súbitamente se acercaba a Bowsette invadiendo completamente su espacio personal para desagrado de Peach-Observándote mejor, creo que nunca podría olvidar a alguien con tan divino cuerpo-dijo la misteriosa mujer soltando una suave pero siniestra risa mientras se relamía los labios de manera seductora, casi depredadora... Bowsette no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida...

Para su fortuna, la mujer pronto despareció para volver a su posición original y examinarlas con notorio interés, pasaron unos segundos hasta que de repente la mirada de la mujer se iluminó al reconocer a Pauline y a Peach.

-¡Oh! No sabía que tendría visitas tan importantes hoy-dijo la mujer emocionada-Literalmente han pasado siglos desde que alguien de tan alta alcurnia me visita en mi humilde mansión-dijo la mujer en tono animado, para confundir incluso más a las pobres chicas pronto, escucharon una voz muy familiar para las cuatro.

-Señorita, ¿Está todo bien en su jardín?-escucharon repentinamente la voz preocupada de Lucy, haciendo que a Jill se le cayeran las espadas en el momento que se acerco.

-¿¡LUCY!?-grito completamente sorprendida Jill, ¿¡QUE HACIA SU NOVIA EN ESTE LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO!?

-¿Jill, eres tú?-pregunto Lucy caminando hacia ellas de manera tranquila pero a la vez confusa-¿Qué haces en la mansión de Queen Boo, no se suponía que estabas guiando a las chicas por el bosque?-dijo Lucy muy confundida, esperando que su novia no se hubiera metido en problemas... aunque por su expresión algo le decía que ya estaba metido en ellos...

-Chicas, creo que será más cómodo conversar en la sala con una deliciosa taza de té-dijo Queen Boo en tono seguro y animado, definitivamente algo muy interesante se estaba cociendo aquí y, no estaba dispuesta a quedar al margen luego de pasar más de un siglo sin que nada realmente interesante sucediera en su vida.

Aun tratando de entender el asunto, las cuatro aventureras fueron guiadas por la dueña del lugar hasta la mansión y de ahí hacia la enorme sala, la mansión tenía una arquitectura muy occidental, con muebles y pinturas que parecían de un estilo gótico o victoriano, había múltiples cuadros de diferentes Boo que, solo se distinguían entre ellos porque tenía alguna prenda que ayudaba a diferenciarlos... Peach casi podía jurar que los ojos de las pinturas las miraban fijamente...

Pauline miraba el lugar con curiosidad mientras avanzaban por un enorme pasillo rumbo a la sala de visitas, en aquel pasillo no solo había varias puertas, sino también muebles viejos pero costosos, junto con un montón de artículos decorativos como jarrones, pinturas y algunos bustos y estatuas que, Pauline estaba segura que no eran nada baratos.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la enorme sala donde, no solo estaba decorado con colores morados oscuros y negros, como casi todo lo que habían visto en la mansión, sino que también tenía una enorme chimenea, muebles de alta gama de un tapizado aterciopelado, varios libreros con una gran cantidad de libros que, Bowsette podía casi apostar que eran de magia oscura, un mesa de centro de madera finamente tallada y barnizada y, lo que llamo más la atención de todos, un enorme cuadro sobre la chimenea donde estaba Queen Boo posando sentada en un trono y con una corona más ornamentada de la que llevaba, Pauline no podía negar que el pintor logro captar con increíble detalle la penetrante mirada de Queen Boo.

-Adelante no sean tímidas, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten-dijo Queen Boo en tono animado, Bowsette, Pauline y Peach se sentaron en uno de los largos sofá donde podrían caber cómodamente las tres, Jill se sentó con su novia en un sofá más pequeño donde cabían las dos, y Queen Boo se sentó en lo que parecía ser una sillón presidencial ornamentado.

-Señoritas, espero que estén de ánimo de un buen té porque, mi buena amiga Lucy me trajo una selección especial desde el Reino Chai-dijo Queen Boo en tono amable antes de tronar sus dedos.

Segundos después lo que parecía ser un Boo mayordomo con un pequeño copete en su cabeza y un moño negro de traje, se acerco al lugar con una bandeja con un fino juego de té y, lo que parecían ser una amplia selección de pastelillos dulces, el mayordomo Boo sirvió las tazas de té con un elegancia envidiable, antes de darle una taza a cada una de sus invitadas, con su labor terminada se coloco cerca del área donde estaban los muebles esperando más instrucciones o en su defecto, servirles los pastelillos a sus majestades.

-Nunca espere encontrar a alguien en mi jardín, lamento que mis guardias los hayan atacado pero, tienen órdenes especificas de desmembrar y devorar a cualquier que ose acercarse a mis hermosas rosas, espero que no haya resentimientos entre nosotras kukukuku-dijo Queen Boo en tono alegre aunque, terminando con una risa algo siniestra.

-Lamentamos si causamos algún inconveniente señorita Queen Boo-dijo Pauline en tono educado, antes de beber el té luego de disimuladamente examinarlo con, un pequeño marcador de papel que llevaba oculto para detectar sustancias peligrosas, al parecer el té era completamente inofensivo.

-Descuiden, salvo de conseguir nuevos guardias, no causaron algo verdaderamente molesto kukukuku-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire despreocupado.

-Lamento haber destruido a sus guardias-dijo Peach algo apenada, dándose cuenta de que, había destruido a los empelados de Queen Boo...

-Eres adorable princesa Peach-dijo Queen Boo con aire eufórico que preocupo mucho a las compañeras de Peach-No te preocupes, muchos infelices han muerto aquí, así que servidumbre hay de sobra en este lugar ¡Kukukukuku!-dijo Queen Boo en tono alegre antes de soltar una risa casi maniaca, Peach no pudo evitar incomodarse por las palabras y la risa de su anfitriona.

-A estas alturas solo tengo una pregunta... ¿Donde se conocieron usted y mi amada Lucy?-dijo Jill con evidente confusión, apenas logrando que... lo que quedaba de su cerebro reaccionara luego de toda esta situación tan... extraña...

-Oh, parece que alguien no le ha contado a su pareja que tiene una amiga de alta gama-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire burlón.

-Bueno, ella nunca me lo ha preguntado-dijo Lucy con aire tranquilo y una sonrisa amable.

-Por favor... no me vengas con eso-dijo Jill soltando un suspiro cansado... solo su cariñito era capaz de excusarse de esa manera...

-Lo siento pero es la verdad cariño-dijo Lucy en tono gentil-La verdad nos conocimos en ese grupo de apoyo para adictos al opio-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo... Bowsette y Pauline no estaban seguras si debían hablar de ese tipo de temas frente a Peach...

-Así es, nos hicimos buenas amigas cuando nos colocaron en pareja para hacer una variedad de ejercicios y, creo que el resto es historia kukukuku-dijo Queen Boo en tono alegre.

-¿Qué es exactamente el opio?-dijo Peach en tono curioso, estaba segura de que no había odio hablar sobre eso.

-Digamos que es algo que nunca debes fumar Peach-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo.

-Al menos que quieras ponerte suficientemente loca para causar masacres sin sentido por culpa de la abstinencia ¡KUKUKUKUKU!-dijo Queen Boo antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada que le helo la sangre a Peach... realmente estaba dudando si realmente estaban a salvo con la... peculiar reina de este reino...

-Bien creo que ha sido suficiente con ese tema-dijo Bowsette con aire irritado.

-Vaya vaya, no hay duda de que eres alguien de la realeza del reino Koopa pero, no nos han presentado antes cariño-dijo Queen Boo con aire coqueto que solo irrito más a Bowsette.

-Soy Bowsette, princesa del reino Koopa y actual regente del lado occidente del reino-dijo Bowsette en tono algo duro, sin duda la ex-esposa del Rey Boo, era más peligrosa que el mismo rey...

-Oh, esto sin dudas es nuevo-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire entretenido-Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ti, de hecho he estado en este mundo bastante tiempo y, no recuerdo que la difunda Reina Scarlet tuviera más familia que su heredero Bowser-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire intrigado, antes de aparecer frente a Bowsette, estaban tan cerca que casi sus narices se tocaban para desconcierto de Bowsette.

Queen Boo examino a la susodicha princesa del reino Koopa con un marcado interés, era obvio que la chica estaba mintiendo pero a la vez no, podía sentir esa poderosa aura que solo tenían aquellos que compartían la sangre real del reino Koopa, incluso la joven tenía esa intensa y demandante mirada que tanto caracterizaba a su difunta amiga Scarlet y a su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, pudo notar algo en el interior de esa curiosa chica que hizo que un escalofrió placentero recorriera todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies... aquella chica... tenía una poderosa maldición dentro de sí... y no cualquier maldición, sino de aquella maligna corona. 

Para sorpresa de los presentes Queen Boo comenzó a reírse, al principio solo era una risa suave, casi inaudible pero... en cuestión de segundos su risa se volvió más fuerte hasta volverse en una demencial e histérica carcajada que dejaba a la vista sus filosos dientes y su larga lengua... los espectadores no pudieron evitar tensarse por el... curioso espectáculo.

-¡Tienes la maldición de esa corona!-dijo Queen Boo en tono demencial, haciendo que Bowsette sudara frio... ¿Acaso esta tipa...?-¡No tengo ni idea de cómo te maldijo pero es! ¡LO MÁS MALDITAMENTE SEXY QUE HE VISTO! ¡Siento que me correré en cualquier momento!-dijo Queen Boo excitada y con una expresión que... ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a describir...

-Por favor Queen Boo, le pido de la manera más atenta que se abstenga de hablar de esos temas frente a la princesa Peach-dijo Pauline en tono correcto pero bastante frio, por la cara que tenía no le sorprendería que de hecho, ya hubiera terminado con solo eso...

Peach no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro completamente avergonzada por la situación, ¿¡Cómo esa mujer podía ser tan... tan... descarada!?, compitiendo con su bochorno, Peach por alguna razón sentía un terrible descontento y enojo porque aquella mujer se mostrara de esa forma tan... ¡Vulgar frente a Bowsette!

Por su parte, Jill hacia hasta lo imposible por apartar la mirada de ahí, no iba hacer nada que la acabara metiendo en problemas con su amada Lucy, en especial estando a lado de ella, a pesar de su esfuerzo no evito que su novia le jalara con fuerza uno de sus cachetes de manera preventiva... aunque sin duda eso era mucho mejor que enfrentar su mirada decepcionada con leves toque de ira...

Bowsette ya había tenido suficiente de esto, aprovechando el poder de las runas de su túnica, atrapo desprevenida a Queen Boo y la tomo de su cuello, antes de mirarla de una manera asesina mientras la apretaba levemente para intimidarla... lo peor de todo era que, parecía que en lugar de amedrentar a Queen Boo... al parecer la estaba excitando más...

-Escúchame bien y más vale que te quede muy claro, no pienso soportar esto y si no me tienes más respeto, me asegurare de que arda tu alma mucho más de lo que ardera en el mismo infierno-dijo Bowsette en tono molesto su siniestra amenaza mientras, apretaba con cierta fuerza el cuello de Queen Boo.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO ME EXCITAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS! ¡ALGUNOS DICEN QUE LA LÍNEA ENTRE EL MASOQUISMO Y EL SADISMO ES MUY DELGADA! ¡PERO LA MÍA ES COMO UN ESQUEMA DE VENN!-dijo Queen Boo extasiada para luego repentinamente desaparecer y reaparecer sentada en el sillón donde había estado, Bowsette se sorprendió de que sus runas, no hubieran podido evitar que Queen Boo hiciera eso.

-Pero en vista de que tenemos a una niña aquí, respetare el deseo de la señorita Pauline y lo dejaremos para otro momento cariño-dijo Queen Boo tratando de sonar relajada, para luego sacar de entre sus pechos un abanico de fina tela de color negro y, refrescarse un poco después de tan candente experiencia.

-¿Siempre se comporta así?-preguntó Jill a su novia en tono algo bajo e incomodo.

-Uno aprende a lidiar con sus... excentricidades-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro algo cansado, hubiera deseado que la princesa Peach y sobre todo su novia, no hubieran tenido que ver este... cuestionable espectáculo, pero sabía que no era como si tuviera algún poder sobre la, regente de este reino.

-Bien hablando enserio, por lo visto se adentraron a mis peligrosos dominios para encontrar el fragmento de esa legendaria corona-dijo Queen Boo más relajada pero aun refrescándose con su abanico de tela.

-¿Usted sabe de esa corona?-pregunto Pauline en tono sorprendido pero, manteniendo cierta educación.

-Así es, después de todo mi ex-esposo fue quien la escondió en un enorme árbol que se encuentra en la zona más peligrosa de este bosque-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire divertido, sonriendo de una manera casi siniestra.

-Entonces será mejor no perder más tiempo-dijo Bowsette con aire severo, no estaba dispuesta a tener que pasar más tiempo con esa maniaca mujer.

-Temo que la única forma de llegar a ese lugar es que las guie y, abra por unos momentos la barrera que protege ese árbol-dijo Queen Boo en tono divertido antes de chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que su mayordomo apareciera a su lado al instante-Tobías, necesito que prepares mis cosas, daré un pequeño paseo por el bosque-dijo Queen Boo en tono animado, su mayordomo solo se limito a asentir de manera educada y volver a desaparecer.

-Disculpe su alteza pero, ¿No es un poco peligroso que nos acompañe en esta difícil misión?-dijo Peach un poco más compuesta del bochorno pero en tono seguro, siendo honesta consigo misma, por más necesaria que fuera la presencia de esa... peculiar reina, lo que menos quería era que esa mujer estuviera cerca de Bowsette...

Para sorpresa de las presentes, Queen Boo soltó una fuerte y maniaca carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, su risa fue tan fuerte que incluso se doblo hacia atrás haciendo que mirara el techo, cuando por fin se calmo regreso a su posición original, mirando a Peach con una sonrisa divertida y con sus ojos oscurecidos... incluso las esclerótica de sus ojos estaban completamente negras, haciendo que su penetrante mirada lila se viera incluso más intimidante... Peach retuvo el aliento esperando lo peor...

-Cariño créeme cuando te digo que soy el ser más peligroso de este lugar, aunque... algo me dice que es más que solo preocupación por mí lo que motiva ese, amable consejo-dijo Queen Boo en tono divertido y mirando directamente a Peach a los ojos, quien diría que la dulce princesita del reino de los hongos, tuviera algunas cosas interesantes que ocultar.

La tensión despareció cuando el mayordomo de Queen Boo regreso con una bolsa de viaje en la mano, Queen tomo su bolso con una sonrisa gentil... era increíble como había pasado de la locura casi asesina a la normalidad en menos de un segundo...

-Aunque no pensamos en poner en duda su poder, no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos dentro de las entrañas del árbol, considero que es prioritario tomar esto de manera seria para evitar que este bosque tome más víctimas-dijo Pauline en tono correcto, pero duro como el acero.

-Oh~ Parece que los rumores que he escuchado sobre usted son correctos, de verdad es una mujer tan directa como sensual-dijo Queen Boo con aire seductor, guiñándole un ojo a Pauline, para su sorpresa, Pauline mantuvo su expresión completamente neutral y seria... definitivamente esta mujer estaba llamando su atención tanto como la supuesta princesa del reino Koopa.

-Bien, ya que tenemos que trabajar con seriedad y, para asegurarnos de que no haya una divertida tragedia, sugiero que Lucy y su novia también nos acompañe como apoyo-dijo Queen Boo con cierta tranquilidad, casi de inmediato Jill escupió su té antes de ahogarse.

-¡No voy a arriesgar la no-vida de Lucy!-dijo Jill en tono fuerte y firme, quizás... no fue la decisión más inteligente gritarle a la reina de este lugar... ¡Pero ni loca arriesgaría la no-vida de su amada Lucy!

-Tranquila, que yo recuerde Lucy es bastante capaz de defenderse con su shamisen, además note que tienes uno de esos adorable parásitos alojados en tu cuerpo, sin contar de que contaran con mi protección todo el tiempo, así que no veo por qué no incluirlas en esta divertida aventura-dijo Queen Boo en tono tranquilo, aunque esbozando una sonrisa divertida cuando menciono la condición de Jill... Jill se limito a quedarse callada... no necesitaba que dijeran todos los detalles de su condición...

-C-creo que Bowsette es quien tiene la última palabra en esto-dijo Peach tratando de sonar segura y firme... aun estaba tratando de calmarse luego de recibir aquella mirada...  
Bowsette observo a los presentes antes de cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos para pensar, realmente la presencia de aquella mujer no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, no importaba que tan amiga hubiera sido de su difunta madre, lo último que quería era exponer a su amada princesa con alguien como... ella...

...Pero por otro lado, ella era la única que podía ayudarla para estar más cerca de obtener otro fragmento de la corona, sin contar de que no estaba segura si era prudente ganarse su desprecio por esto, si las cosas que le contó su madre y el rey Boo sobre ella eran ciertas, entonces más le valía no ganársela como enemigo, al final soltando un suspiro resignado dijo.

-De acuerdo puedes venir, pero más te vale que te controles o, afrontaras las terribles consecuencias de desafiarme-dijo Bowsette en tono duro, mientras miraba aquella mujer con sus penetrantes ojos azules, la mayoría de los presentes se tensaron por el ambiente generado por Bowsette.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡REALMENTE TIENES ESE GLORIOSO AIRE DOMINANTE DE SCARLET!-dijo Queen Boo extasiada, antes de calmarse tan rápidamente como pudo-Bien, entonces tenemos que planear bien la ruta si quiero que lleguen todos vivos y no-vivos al árbol-dijo Queen Boo en tono jovial antes de aparecer un mapa en la mesa de centro, ya saciaría sus necesidades luego de esta aventura, ¡Esto sería más divertido que aquella vez que masacro a un ejército de héroes que intento invadir su mansión!

¡No podía esperar para revivir aquellas aventuras de antaño que tuvo con una posible heredera de la voluntad de Scarlet!


	11. Acto 4 El árbol maldito

Desde que llegaron a aquella maldecida tierra Bowsette, había intentado hacerse a la idea de que las cosas, resultarían ser más complicadas de lo que ya eran, como si no fuera suficiente tener que explorar un bosque que, no solo estaba rodeado de seres no-muertos y criaturas de pesadillas listas para asesinarlas y tomar lo que quedara de ellas como si fueran un nuevo recipiente de medio uso... sino que también ahora tenía que lidiar con la demente reina de este lugar... a estas alturas Bowsette sabía que necesitaría un tiempo muy largo de descanso luego de todas estas desventuras...

Queen Boo era de ese tipo de personas que, más te valía no ganarte su enemistad, no solo era toda una experta en la magia más oscura y corrupta que haya visto cualquier reino, era además una nigromante experta, manipuladora, maniaca y, aparentemente una pervertida de mucho cuidado, odiaba que ella se hubiera convertido en su principal blanco pero, al menos eso mantendría a Peach a salvo de esa tipa... no importaba que tan sexy se viera eso en la imaginación de Bowsette, no permitiría que esa loca se llevara la pureza de SU princesa.

Llevaban casi una hora caminando por el traicionero camino y Bowsette podía decir que el viaje había sido... interesante de alguna extraña manera, la compañía de Jill y Lucy no era un problema y de hecho, al parecer Lucy era la única que podía mantener a Queen Boo bajo control hasta cierto punto... lastimosamente eso no evito que Queen Boo les diera una pequeña exhibición de su gran poder...

Cada vez que se acercaba uno de esos miserables seres huecos, Queen Boo sin temblarle el pulso, lanzaba su magia oscura que, no solo quemaba por completo al malsano ser, sino que también quemaba sus almas como si quisieras darles una probadita del infierno antes de mandarlos ahí... Bowsette estaba segura que aquellos gritos descarnados de esas almas las atormentarían a todas por el resto de sus vidas...

Llegaron a un punto en el que, aquellos entes huecos comenzaron a literalmente huir de ellas, como si incluso la energía malsana que los poseía le tuviera pavor a la sola presencia de Queen Boo, al menos eso evito tener que ver más antorchas humanas que, no paraban de gritar hasta que lentamente eran reducidas a cenizas...

Paso un rato más antes de que llegaran a su destino, una especie de enorme zona baldía donde la tierra tenía una coloración azulosa pútrida, había un penetrante aroma que apenas era tolerable, el aire se sentía increíblemente frio en la zona y, como si esas señales no hubieran sido suficiente mala señal, las runas de la túnica de Bowsette no habían dejado de brillar desde que llegaron, incluso el resplandor era lo suficientemente intenso como para comenzar a molestarlos... ¿Qué diablos se escondía en ese paraje de desolación y muerte?...

-Bien, hemos llegado a nuestro destino-dijo Queen Boo en tono jubiloso.

-Supongo que el árbol debe estar protegido por algún tipo de barrera mágica-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo mientras, su boca liberaba algo de vapor debido a la baja temperatura.

-Brillante y zagas Pauline, definitivamente estas captando más mi interés-dijo Queen Boo en tono seductor, Pauline solo le limito a ignorarla.

-¿Cómo pasaremos la barrera?-pregunto Jill con aire curioso, sus parásitos no había detectado ninguna barrera pero, no es como si fuera una experta interpretando sus mensajes... a pesar de llevar varias décadas con ellos...

-No te preocupes Jill, deja que la reina de este lugar se haga cargo-dijo Queen Boo con aire confianzudo antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar de manera antinatural, casi de inmediato todas se hicieron a un lado.

El aura de Queen Boo comenzó a hacerse más notable, al punto de que pronto fue rodeada por unas extrañas flamas colores morados y lilas que, liberaban una energía que incluso a Bowsette le provoco escalofríos, Queen Boo levanto la mano antes de hablar en una especie de dialecto que nadie fue capaz de comprender y lanzar las llamas que la rodeaba que, comenzaron a formar un intrincado símbolo.

Cuando este se posiciono en lo que parecía ser la zona donde se entraba a aquellos terrenos perniciosos, una especie de entrada se comenzó a abrir revelando al otro lado lo que parecía ser el tronco de un enorme árbol. 

-Bien que están esperando, no se quedara abierta eternamente-dijo Queen Boo en tono juguetón antes de pasar el umbral, el resto de las chicas lo atravesó con extrema precaución, sin saber lo que verían del otro lado... nada las había preparado para lo que vieron...

Aquel monstruoso árbol que tenía enfrente debía por lo menos medir kilómetros de altura, al punto que les fue imposible ver el final de este, sus retorcidas ramas se extendía por todo el bosque, al punto de cubrirlo por completo bajo un manto oscuro y siniestro que, era imposible de ver a menos que estuvieras dentro de la barrera.

A pesar de que el árbol dejo consternado al grupo, lo que había a su alrededor fue lo que las dejo sin habla e hizo que casi Jill y Peach regresaran lo que había comido, rodeando por completo las inmediaciones del árbol, clavados en su tronco y algunos colgados con viejas sogas que apenas resistían, había miles... quizás cientos de miles de cadáveres de todo tipo...

Humanos, Koopas, Goombas, Kongs, Lakitos, Toads, Beanish... ¡Todo!, era como si el árbol hubiera creado una monstruosa colección de todos los seres que habitaban en este mundo, ¡Quizás incluso especies que se habían extinto o de otros mundos yacían en este lugar!

Todos ellos fueron víctimas de aquel cruel bosque... todos ellos encontraron el peor fin conocido en esta tierra maldita... todos ellos fueron testigos de los peores horrores que algún ser vivo hubiera tenido la desdicha de conocer... todos ellos... eran un recordatorio de lo que les sucedería si fallaban en su misión...

-Llevaba siglos de no poner un pie en este agradable lugar-dijo en tono alegre Queen Boo tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros-El árbol a estado muy ocupado, no recuerdo haber visto tantos cadáveres la última vez que visite este sitio-dijo Queen Boo con cierta emoción, antes de acercarse a uno de los cadáveres.

Sin mostrar ni la más mínima empatía, Queen Boo se acerco a un cadáver humano de aspecto completamente pútrido, era casi como si el árbol hubiera permitido que el cadáver se mantuviera con la apariencia más grotesca que podía, en lugar de dejar que este poco a poco fuera devorado hasta que solo quedaran los huesos, Queen Boo arranco la fétida cabeza provocando un ruido tan espantoso que Jill regreso al almuerzo que hacía poco había comido y que Peach aterrada ocultara su rostro en el hombro de Bowsette.

-Respóndeme esto pequeña princesa del reino de los hongos, ¿Acaso el símbolo de este casco no pertenece a la extinta orden del, Guante Blanco del reino de los hongos?-dijo Queen Boo con cierto aire curioso y con una sonrisa...fue evidente para Bowsette, Lucy y Pauline que, Queen Boo sabía perfectamente esa respuesta.

-Una lástima que una orden tan ilustre como esa hubiera encontrado su fin en un lugar como este pero, era de esperarse-comenzó a decir Queen Boo en tono aburrido antes de hacer una pequeña pausa mientras jugaba con la cabeza que, no dejaba de tirar un liquido oscuro y verdoso de nauseabundo olor-Solo miserables seres con corazones codiciosos tienden a ser un deleite para este árbol, probablemente esos infelices...-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLOS DE ESA FORMA!-grito repentinamente Peach en tono furioso tomando por sorpresa a todas.

Peach ya no podía soportarlo más, ya había tolerado más que suficiente de aquella... aquella... ¡Desagradable mujer!, no solo estuvo todo el camino matando cuanto ser tuviera a la vista fuera o no una amenaza de la manera más horrenda que podía, no dejaba de coquetear a Bowsette al punto de que ya estaba pasando a un plano completamente reprobable y ahora, ¡Se atrevía a insultar a aquellos valientes hombre y mujeres que defendieron su reino mucho antes de que ella naciera!

Mirando a Queen Boo con una mirada iracunda que desconcertó a todos, Peach se acerco a ella a paso decidido y, de un fuerte manotazo le tiro la cabeza de la mano con la que tan irrespetuosamente estaba jugando... incluso Queen Boo quedo con la boca abierta ante tal acto...

-¡Tu no los conocías! ¡Ellos eran guerreros que amaban el reino por encima de todo! ¡Pelearon muchas batallas, salvaron las vidas de cientos de inocentes! ¡No permitiré que les faltes el respeto a gente tan admirable como ellos!-dijo Peach gritando furiosa mientras, lagrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, no le importaba que tan peligrosa fuera esa mujer, ¡No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras ella se mofaba de esa gente que fueron parte de SU familia!

Queen Boo estuvo sin palabras por unos instantes, antes de encarar a la pequeña princesa con aire burlón, quien diría que la pequeña princesa tuviera semejantes agallas... quizás esta pequeña niña no era un completo jarrón de decoración como ella lo había pensado, Queen Boo tomo con delicadeza el mentón de Peach mientras examinaba con notorio interés los ojos de la joven princesa.

-¡Juro que si te atreves a hacerle daño! ¡Te matare!-dijo Bowsette furiosa, lista para arrojarle el fuego fatuo que llevaba en su mano, Pauline casi de inmediato también apunto con su arma a Queen Boo, no estaba segura si su arma sería capaz de hacerle algún daño, pero no permitirá que esa mujer lastimara a la pequeña Peach.

-¡Queen Boo espere!-dijo Lucy asustada mientras ayudaba a su novia a recuperarse, había pasado quizás siglos desde que alguien se atrevió hablarle a Queen Boo de esa manera... y Lucy no pudo evitar tensarse al recordar COMO quedo aquella desafortunada persona...

Ignorando por completo al resto Queen Boo se mantuvo centrada en los ojos de la princesa... sin duda no había visto un miembro de la familia real del reino de los hongos con una mirada tan determinada como la antigua reina Cherry la virtuosa... esta chica sin duda era un diamante en bruto... y Queen Boo no podía estar más interesada en ver, como la vida se encargaría de pulir a esta joven princesa.

-Tienes tanto que aprender pequeña-dijo Queen Boo en un tono suave, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto maternal que, tomo por sorpresa a todas-Pero sin duda hay algo en tu mirada que me agrada mucho, espero poder seguir viendo aquella chispa en el resto del viaje-dijo Queen Boo en tono dulce y algo seductor antes de soltar el rostro de Peach y dirigirse con total tranquilidad hacia el enorme árbol.

-Por cierto-dijo de repente Queen Boo antes voltear la mirada para ver a Peach-Mi nombre es Boobell, te ganaste el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre cariño-dijo Boobell con aire tranquilo, antes de hacerle un guiño seductor y continuar con su camino.

Peach no podría estar más confundida de lo que ya estaba, por un momento de verdad creyó que encararía la ira de aquella demente reina luego de su arranque emocional pero ahora... no solo aun estaba viva... sino que también aparentemente se había ganado el derecho de llamarla por su nombre... de verdad a estas alturas Peach no sabía ni en qué pensar...

-¡Peach te encuentras bien!-escucho de repente la voz alterada de Bowsette, Pauline, Lucy y Jill, Peach se sorprendió de que todas estuvieran tan cerca de ella... 

-S-si estoy bien-dijo Peach aun tratando de entender la situación-... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Peach con evidente confusión, quizás sus amigas estaban más consientes de los eventos que acaban de suceder...

-Parece que te has ganado el respeto de nuestra reina-dijo Lucy en tono amable y con una sonrisa, sin duda la princesa de los hongos tenía muy buena estrella, no cualquiera podía decir que había salido vivo luego de gritarle de esa forma a Queen Boo.

Con aquella situación librada, Boobell utilizó el mismo hechizo para abrir una sección del tronco del árbol, dejando a la vista una enorme caverna de madera más oscura que la noche, Boobell y Bowsette utilizaron un hechizo de fuego para iluminar el camino, antes de que su grupo se internara en las profundidades del árbol maldito.

Todas con sus armas en mano, caminaron por un estrecho pasillo de madera vieja donde apenas dos personas podían ir lado a lado, continuaron por la senda de madera muerta hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada hacia el centro del árbol, todas quedaron boquiabiertas al contemplar lo que había.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de senderos de madera recorrían el hueco tronco extendiéndose por todas partes, retorciéndose y enredándose a otros, algunos parecía que llevaban a algún lugar, otros simplemente eran callejones sin salidas o estaban tan cubiertos de filosas ramas muertas que, sería un riesgo tan siquiera pensar en recorrerlos... ¿Cómo encontrarían ese trozo de corona en un lugar como este?...

-Bien equipo, lo que estamos buscando esta al fondo de este lugar ya que después de todo, la parte más divertida siempre está abajo-dijo Boobell con aire coqueto y sonriendo de manera algo excitada... todas agradecieron de que aparentemente, Peach no fue capaz de comprender ese doble sentido, aunque eso no evito que se sonrojara por la expresión de Boobell...

-Bien, ¿Y como se supone que llegaremos haya?-dijo Bowsette visiblemente molesta, si no fuera que aun la necesitaba, probablemente hubiera intentado incinerarla desde que comenzaron a caminar por el bosque...

-Paciencia mi querida Bowsette-dijo Boobell aun algo excitada-Debemos ser cuidadosas porque, mi ex y yo colocamos algunas divertidas trampas por aquí para que, alguien o cualquiera de los dos no pudiéramos atravesarlas-dijo Boobell con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Quieres decir que hay trampas que ni USTED puede atravesar!-dijo Jill bastante alterada, ¡Ahora si era seguro que su querida Lucy saldría lastimada en este lugar!

-Así es pero descuida, tengo fe en este grupo y si no, bueno, me asegurare de darle un buen uso a sus cuerpos y almas-dijo Boobell en tono ligeramente siniestro.

-¡Si te atreves a traicionarnos te juro que...!-comenzó a decir Bowsette furiosa mientras algunas flamas salían de su boca cuando Boobell la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, solo fue una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente-dijo Boobell en tono divertido.

-Pues su sentido del humor deja mucho que desear-dijo Peach en tono algo duro.

-Todos aquí se creen críticos de comedia-dijo Boobell soltando un suspiro algo cansado.

-¿Conoce alguna ruta que pueda llevarnos hasta el fondo de este lugar?-pregunto Pauline en tono serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Siendo franca, sería más seguro tirarse desde aquí que atravesar la única vía directa para llegar al fragmento de la corona-dijo Boobell con aire algo serio.

-¿Entonces, cree que no es posible que logremos superar las trampas?-dijo Lucy en tono precavido, lo último que quería era que su novia o alguna de sus compañeras acabaran siendo parte de la macabra decoración de este lugar. 

-Siendo optimista, llegaremos solo tres de nosotras, pero siendo realistas... quizás solo yo con algo de dificultad llegue a mitad del camino-dijo Boobell en tono serio y firme, debía dejarles claro en donde se estaban metiendo.

-¿Debe haber una manera de llegar sin correr tantos riesgos?-dijo Peach en tono muy preocupado, el hecho de que Boobell se tomara esto tan enserio, solo delataba lo peligroso que era este lugar.

-Los caminos se entrelazan por varias zonas-dijo Pauline con aire pensativo mientras examinaba el lugar-Si tomamos diferentes rutas y cambios entre senderos que lleven hacia la parte de abajo, quizás podremos llegar al fondo de este lugar-dijo Pauline en tono seguro, aun corrían con el riesgo de caer pero, quizás era mejor tomar ese riesgo antes que tentar a la suerte con las trampas del camino directo.

-Les advierto que el lugar tiene muchas trampas dispersas y, aunque se donde están las que yo coloque, no tengo ni idea de donde están las que escondió mi ex, así que será como arrojar una moneda-dijo Boobell con una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que... un cincuenta por ciento es mejor que cien por ciento de muerte-dijo Jill no muy segura, nunca fue la mejor en matemáticas pero, estaba segura de que un cincuenta por ciento no era tan mal número.

-Si están dispuesta a correr el riesgo, las ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Boobell manteniendo su sonrisa.

-No quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie en este lugar, así que si quieren salir antes de internarnos más en esto, pueden hacerlo-dijo Bowsette en tono firme y serio, lo último que quería era tener en su conciencia a cualquiera de ellas... en especial a Peach...

-Te prometí que te ayudaría hasta el final y eso pienso hacer-dijo Peach en tono determinado, luego de lo que había pasado, se necesitaba más que eso para hacerla renunciar.

-Me comprometí a esta causa y, pretendo mantener mi palabra-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa segura.

-No he caminado todo esto para simplemente rendirme en la mejor parte, ¿Tu qué opinas Jill?-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo mientras, tomaba la mano de Jill.

-Sabes que no te dejaría estar sola en esto, si te perdiera mi no-vida no valdría la pena-dijo Jill con una sonrisa alegre.

-Awww cariño-dijo Lucy conmovida antes de darle un suave beso en los labios-Te prometo que después de esto, quizás te adelante un poco tu regalo de aniversario-dijo Lucy mirando a su novia con aire coqueto.

-¡OH SI!-grito Jill emocionada y casi saltando de alegría, ¡Eso si que era una motivación para salir no-viva de aquí!

-¡KUKUKUKUKUKU! ¡Llevaba milenios desde la última vez que vi un grupo tan interesante!-dijo Boobell de muy buen humor-Creo que sin duda me han hecho sentir muy generosa hoy-dijo Boobell en tono alegre antes de tronar sus dedos.

Al instante una especie de escudo color lila transparente, rodeo a las chicas antes de que este desapareciera aunque, a pesar de que ya no era visible, la energía de este aun era perceptible para ellas.

-Les he colocado un escudo que las mantendrá a salvo de la energía negativa de este lugar, aunque Bowsette hizo un gran trabajo con esos collares, lo que enfrentaremos será más difícil de bloquear-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien es hora de abrirnos paso en este montón de ramas y sacar la pieza de la corona de aquí-dijo Bowsette en tono desafiante y con una sonrisa segura, mientras se tronaba los nudillos, ¡Era hora de ver si este árbol era tan rudo como decían!

En aquella maraña de retorcidos senderos y ramas, el grupo de aventureras comenzaron a transitarlos con notable precaución con sus armas listas para defenderse de cualquier amenaza, Boobell lideraba el grupo revisando con su ojo experto cada sección de la ruta, conociendo a su idiota ex-esposo, estaba segura de que no tardarían en encontrar la primera trampa oculta.

Tal como lo había predicho Boobell, la primera trampa se activo apenas cambiando al siguiente sendero, casi de inmediato el enorme camino de madera comenzó a tambalearse con una increíble fuerza, incluso a Boobell le estaba costando trabajo mantener el equilibrio... siendo sincera Boobell, esperaba una trampa más original que esta...

-¡Sujétense de los bordes!-ordeno Bowsette en tono fuerte, antes de clavar sus garras en la madera, mientras sujetaba a Peach para que no cayera.

-¡Esta sacudiéndose con más fuerza!-dijo Jill alterada con una de sus espadas clavadas en la madera mientras sostenía a Lucy con fuerza.

-Quizás pero, no creo que sea solo eso-dijo Pauline en tono preocupado, aferrada como podía a una de las ramas cercanas. 

-A decir verdad conociendo a mi ex, esto es un poco decepcionante-dijo Boobell en tono pensativo, mientras se mantenía en pie en el sendero.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más un ruido mecánico se escucho antes de que una metralla de ramas filosas se dispararan justo donde estaban ellas, al menos Boobell podía decir que ya era una trampa más respetable.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Peach asustada, antes de que por puro instinto invocara un hechizo de barrera lo suficientemente grande como para proteger al grupo, incluso Boobell se sorprendió de que el escudo estuviera resistiendo el asedio constante de las mortales ramas.

-¡Maravilloso!-dijo Boobell emocionada-Parece que alguien aquí tiene un don para la magia blanca-dijo Boobell con una gran sonrisa, era increíble como pudiera estar tan tranquila en semejante situación...

-¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás mantener el escudo?-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado, se notaba que Peach realmente se está esforzando para mantener activo el escudo.

-N-n-no estoy segura...-dijo Peach con dificultad, sino se mantenía completamente concentrada en esto, la barrera se haría añicos...

-¡Necesitamos salir de aquí cuando antes!-dijo Lucy en tono fuerte y preocupado al ver, como poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer grietas en la barrera.

-Aun así esto sigue siendo demasiado simple para venir de mi ex-dijo Boobell tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando de algo mundano... solo para que segundos después comenzaran a salir espinas toxicas del suelo-¡Sí! ¡Esto ya parece algo más hecho por mi ex!-dijo con jubilo Boobell.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en esta situación!?-dijo Pauline visiblemente molesta, apenas logrando esquivar una de las espinas que había rasgado su gabardina gris oscuro, afortunadamente la peligrosa púa no llego a su piel pero, era cuestión de tiempo para que se les acabara la suerte a todas.

-Aun así siento que falta algo más con esta trampa, regularmente siempre pone algo que se podría llamar "el remate"-dijo Boobell en tono sereno... solo para que segundos después una enorme mole hecha de madera y ramas golpeara el camino de madera, destruyendo el escudo de Peach y el pasaje mandándolas a todos a una muerte segura.

Peach alcanzo abrir su parasol logrando de esa forma retrasar su caída lo suficiente para aterrizar en uno de los bordes donde parecía ser una de las entradas hacia el centro del árbol, Bowsette logro hacer una espiral de fuego con su cuerpo que, afortunadamente a pesar de no tener su apariencia normal, su ataque cumplió su cometido de enviarla a otra entrada antes de caer al vacío.

Usando la función gancho de su arma, Pauline logro ponerse a salvo en una entrada cerca de Peach, Jill genero más de esa sustancia oscura de uno de los cierres de su brazo para usarlo como un látigo que, atrapó una de las ramas gruesas y balanceandose con ella, logró arrojarse usando ese impulso junto con su novia a una entrada a salvo... Jill estaba segura de que le hubiera dado un infarto de no ser que hace mucho que no tenía un corazón...

Por su parte Boobell solo se limito a levitar antes de aparecer flotando en una área céntrica donde sus compañeras pudieran escucharla, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la rápida reacción de las chicas ante el peligro, definitivamente seria un desperdicio si las dejaba morir aquí.

-Felicidades chicas, definitivamente han demostrado que tienen buenos instintos de supervivencia-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-bramó Bowsette antes de dispararle una poderosa llamarada que, para empeorar su humor, fue completamente neutralizada por un escudo que invoco Boobell.

-Relájate cariño, estoy segura que de haber usado mi magia, hubiera activado una trampa aun más peligrosa-dijo Boobell en tono gentil, después de todo estaba segura de que su ex, era del tipo que se aseguraría de dejarle un montón de sorpresas a la mínima que usara sus hechizos para neutralizar sus trampas.

-Es difícil confiar en su palabras, señorita Boobell-dijo Pauline en tono correcto pero suficientemente frio para que incluso Boobell sintiera un notable escalofrió.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡Tu aire frio sin duda me excita tanto como la mirada de Bowsette!-dijo Boobell emocionada y respirando bastante agitada.

-Por favor Boobell, tómese esto más enserio-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro cansado, a veces lamentaba hacia donde estaban dirigidas las prioridades de Boobell...

-¡No me importa si es la reina de este lugar o incluso si fuera la hermana de mi novia! ¡VUELVE A GUIARNOS A UNA TRAMPA ASÍ Y LA MATO!-grito furiosa Jill, ¡Nadie ponía en peligro a su cariñito de amor!

-¡Si este es un plan para deshacerse de nosotras! ¡Le juro que no se lo perdonare!-dijo Peach en tono feroz con su parasol en mano, si su arma aun seguía bendecida, entonces quizás podría hacerle algo de daño a un ser como Boobell.

-Tranquilas chicas-dijo Boobell en tono más calmado-Sera mejor que les dé una pequeña demostración-dijo Boobell antes de aparecer un fuego fatuo cerca del área donde estaba ese sendero... solo para que segundos después criaturas con un aspecto similar al alquitrán aterrizaran en la zona, lanzando gruñidos guturales y demenciales mientras, devoraban cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso...

-Creo que eso ha dejado claro mi punto-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa grácil, mientras el lugar se llenaba de los sonidos producidos por esas cosas mientras se devoraban entre si, en un aquelarre lleno de lamentos, rugidos y risas malsanas... sin duda esto les dejaría pesadillas a todas por el resto de sus vidas...

El descenso continuo de manera lenta y pausada, asegurándose de no activar más trampas y, no atraer la atención de aquellos seres que, cada vez eran más comunes entre más se acercaban a lo que parecían ser las raíces del árbol, mientras continuaban con su descenso una sensación de pesadumbre comenzó a sentirse más notoriamente en el ambiente, no solo era un sensación de cansancio físico, sino de también mental y emocional, como si pudieran sentir dentro de ellas la agonía y el terror de todos los seres que habían sucumbido aquí... quizás se dirigían a la raíz de todo el mal que acarreaba esta tierra maldita...

Luego de atravesar un escabroso paraje donde, las flamas producidas por Bowsette y Boobell les mostraban un panorama desolador y siniestro, no solo encontraron más de esos seres, reptando, gimiendo, buscando presas a las cuales devorar, sino que también hallaron cadáveres que, habían sido roídos por completo hasta quedar solo manchas de sangre repugnante y algunos huesos de lo que alguna vez fueron...

Mientras seguían avanzando Pauline, no pudo evitar mirar de manera pensativa a Jill mientras usaba sus espadas para abrirles paso entre las ramas caídas que bloqueaban el camino, luego de analizar a esas extraña criaturas oscuras, su arma pronto le revelo un dato que la puso en alerta... aquellas malsana sustancia, era exactamente igual a la que brotaba del cuerpo de Jill...

Ahora le quedaba claro porque Boobell, comentó en su momento algo sobre un parasito que, era quien le daba esa habilidad a Jill e incluso, no le sorprendería que ese mismo parasito era quien la mantenía "viva" a su compañera, la cuestión era más que clara, ¿Cómo Jill podía mantener su consciencia, mientras que los otros seres que había visto no eran más que vasijas? ¿Esto era parte de un proceso degenerativo, y de ser así? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Jill antes de sucumbir a esa horrible corrupción?

Mientras observaba como Jill prestaba asistencia a todas y, en especial a su novia de una manera tan delicada y amorosa, para que pudieran pasar sin problemas la zona que acaba de abrir, Pauline no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese asunto, en verdad lamentaría que una persona como Jill estuviera condenada a tan terrible destino... quizás debería tratar este tema con Boobell para comprender mejor su situación aunque, se aseguraría tomar todas las precauciones pertinentes antes de intentarlo, hablar a solas con esa... enigmática mujer seria casi un suicidio sino algo peor...

Boobell aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta, estaba comenzando a preocuparse cada vez que se acercaban más al núcleo del árbol, ella mejor que nadie sabía que la acumulación de muertos no solo de la zona sino también de todo el reino en general, había traído un alto costo a estas tierras.

Con cierta dificultad, vagamente recordaba como aquel reino lleno de vida y prosperidad, poco a poco comenzó su declive hasta convertirse en un lugar asolado por la muerte donde, solo una pequeña área aun rebosaba de "vida", aunque Boobell admitía que ella había sido responsable de incrementar el número de víctimas de este lugar, no era como si fuera a permitir que héroes impertinentes fueran a destruirla a ella y a su mansión solo por un par de... infracciones que cometió en el pasado.

El hecho de que proliferaran tantos huecos era gran parte su culpa, no solo por los héroes y guerreros que había matado en los asaltos que realizaban en su mansión, sino también porque a muchos de los que capturo los... utilizo para mantener su cuerpo tan sensual como siempre, después de todo, que mejor energía que la de un vigoroso guerrero que hasta en sus últimos momentos luchaba con gran valor aunque, si podía decir algo a su favor, era que al menos les daba un "buen final" antes de acabar con sus vidas.

Aunque quizás debió de encontrar una manera mejor de deshacerse de esos cuerpo pero, usarlos para fabricar muebles y objetos sería algo que rozaba el mal gusto y, utilizarlos como abono para sus plantas no tuvo tan buenos resultados la última vez que lo intento, tal vez sería un tema con el que trataría alguien más experto en estas cosas, por ahora había cosas más urgentes que su problema de desperdicios.

Paso la hora más larga que cualquiera de ellas hubiera tenido en sus vidas hasta que llegaron a una puerta empotrada en una especie de caverna de madera que, aparentemente era una de las raíces del colosal árbol, en aquella puerta estaban tallados símbolos que ninguna de ellas había visto en sus vidas, incluso Bowsette se sorprendió de que, ni con todo su conocimiento de magia oscura y arcana, fue capaz de tan siquiera darse una idea de lo que representaban... este lugar tenía hechicería tan antigua que, no estaba segura si debería aprender en un futuro.

La resistencia que había en el lugar que, no eran más que cadáveres siendo poseídos por esa asquerosa miasma negra, fueron rápidamente distraídos cuando Boobell, quien había tomado las partes de algunos cadáveres que encontraban por el camino, creo una especie de ser infecto y deforme que atrajo la atención de los guardias, aquella tétrica marioneta los condujo hacia el fondo del camino donde habían transitado, solo para que un rato después, escucharan los sonidos de algo siendo devorado con saña...

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los guardias regresen, así que les recomiendo que se alisten antes de que abra la puerta, porque hemos llegado al punto sin retorno-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa divertida, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Yo creí que ya estábamos en ese punto, en el momento que te apuntaste a esta misión-dijo Lucy soltando sus suspiro mientras, comenzaba a afinar su shamisen para la batalla.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado con las amistades que haces Lucy-dijo Jill en tono cansado y con sus espadas en la mano, intentando ignorar los ruidos que hacían esas... cosas mientras devoraban aquella marioneta de carne y huesos podridos...

-¿Estas lista para esto Peach?-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado, aun le sorprendía que Peach no se hubiera quejado en todo este macabro trayecto pero... ahora enfrentarían lo peor que este malnacido árbol les podía ofrecer...

-Estoy lista-dijo Peach tan segura como pudo, sintiéndose orgullosa de haber logrado ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz, sea lo que fuera que estaban a punto de enfrentar, quedaba claro que sería diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

-No te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que será algo que enfrentaremos todas juntas-dijo Pauline en tono amable y con su arma en mano, sentía cierto orgullo por la determinación de Peach, aunque haciendo una ligera observación al leve temblor de sus manos, le dejaba claro que Peach realmente estaba esforzándose mucho para mantenerse tranquila.

-Bien, si todos están listos para la diversión, abriré la puerta-dijo Boobell con cierta emoción antes de recitar una especie de cantico que nadie fue capaz de comprender pero, que más de una sintió un fuerte mareo cada vez que el cantico tomaba más fuerza.

Sellos extraños aparecieron por toda la puerta, brillando en una luz purpurea oscura que hizo sentir un escalofrió a todas, los sellos oscilaron y se desplazaron por toda la puerta en un patrón completamente aleatorio pero que, aparentemente tenía algún sentido porque, segundos después ocuparon ciertas posiciones formando un tipo de mensaje, antes de que un fuerte chasquido se escuchara y las puertas comenzaran a abrirse lentamente.

Con las puertas abiertas de par en par, las chicas con paso firme y decidido se internaron dentro de la enorme cripta, cuando el grupo completo atravesó el umbral de la puerta, las puertas súbitamente se cerraron, solo para que segundos después, llamas de colores purpuras oscuros se encendieran en unas vasijas de algún tipo de metal que, estaban colocados estratégicamente por toda la sala, iluminando el lugar por completo.

El horror se dibujo en los rostros de todas al ver lo que había en su interior, aquel lugar era un mausoleo pero no cualquier mausoleo, aquel profano lugar estaba decorado desde el suelo, paredes y techo por miles y miles de cráneos de todos tipo de personas, si creían que la tétrica colección de la entrada del árbol era horrible... ni eso ni el recorrido que habían tenido, fue suficiente para prepararlas para la macabra exhibición...

Algunos cráneos conservaban trozos de piel seca y vieja, dándoles una apariencia más perturbadora a las muecas de completo horror y desesperación que tenían... ¿Qué clase de ser profano e infecto se tomo la molestia de crear tan... desagradable espectáculo?

Casi todas de inmediato miraron a Boobell pero, al darse cuenta que su rostro tenía una mezcla de malestar y seriedad a partes iguales, les dejo en claro que esto, no había sido obra suya... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en este trastornado lugar?

Al final del largo pasillo que era la cripta, justo encima de una especie de féretro, se encontraba el fragmento de corona que buscaban, brillando con una luminosidad tan macabra como todo el lugar... ¿Acaso aquel fragmento también había sido contaminado por la energía del lugar?

-Nunca pensé que este árbol hubiera acumulando semejante cantidad de energía negativa-dijo Boobell en tono serio y preocupado, alertando de inmediato a sus compañeras.

-¿Eso qué significa Boobell?-dijo Lucy notablemente nerviosa, lo único que le había ayudado a mantener su compostura, era que su novia le tomaba la mano con la misma fuerza que ella...

-Este árbol se ha nutrido de los cuerpo y las almas de todos aquellos que trataron de llevarse este fragmento, ahora entiendo porque el reino se fue en declive tan rápido-dijo Boobell manteniendo su tono, había algo más en este lugar que no la dejaba tranquila.

-¿Pero como esa información se propago a este punto?-dijo Pauline con aire inquisitivo, no estaba inculpando directamente a Boobell pero, tampoco podía descartar que ella tuviera algo que ver con esto.

-Desafortunadamente la antigua familia real de este reino, estaban bastante informados sobre el tesoro que había en este árbol, incluso King Boo y yo, les habíamos pedido que protegieran este lugar-dijo Boobell con aire melancólico.

-¿Que... que fue exactamente lo que paso luego de eso?-dijo Peach en tono nervioso, muy dentro de ella sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría en lo más mínimo...

Hubo un lapso de sepulcral silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a hacer ni el más suave de los sonidos, hasta que Boobell comenzó a relatar la serie de eventos que llevaron a este reino de llamarse, El Reino del Vergel Radiante... al Reino de la Noche Eterna...

-Todo sucedió cuando el rey fue traicionado por su general de confianza, utilizando como chantaje la vida de la esposa e hijos del rey, el rey fue obligado a guiar al general y su grupo hacia el enorme árbol, al parecer tenía la estúpida idea de que ese fragmento les daría vida eterna y poder infinito-dijo Boobell con un notable mal humor.

-Supongo que esos imbéciles no sabían de las trampas que había dentro de aquí-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio, no sería la primera ni la última vez que escuchaba algo de este tipo.

-Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a las trampas, ni siquiera el rey y su familia-dijo Boobell en tono algo bajo-El rencor y la sangre de esas personas fue absorbida por este árbol y, con el paso de los siglos o quizás más, las personas de este y otros reinos intentaron hacerse de ese tesoro, hasta que el cumulo de todas esas muerte y sentimientos de codicia y ambición, terminaron por dejar esta área tal como lo ven ahora-dijo Boobell con aire cansado.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿No se suponía que este cochino mapa era la única forma de localizarlo?-dijo Bowsette con aire inquisitivo, ¿Cual era la función de este mapa si, cualquier infeliz podía venir aquí a tratar de obtenerla?

-El mapa no solo cumple la función de guiar a quien fue maldito por la corona impostora, sino que también solo revelara su contenido a alguien que realmente la necesite o, tenga un deber importante que cumplir con la legendaria corona-dijo Boobell en tono sereno pero, sin dejar de mostrar seriedad.

-¿Que quieres decir con un deber?-dijo Bowsette en tono irritado, si esto a iba donde creía que iba, significaba que no era casualidad que todo esto le hubiera sucedido, y en cuanto se enterara de QUIEN planifico todo esto, ¡SE ASEGURARÍA DE DESPEDAZARLO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!

-Es complicado, los flujos de energía que controla el destino son imposibles de predecir, hay cosas que incluso se escapan de mi comprensión a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo existiendo-dijo Boobell en tono sereno, incluso aun estaba tratando de averiguar que tenía que ver todo esto con la misteriosa Bowsette, o mejor dicho... con el Rey Bowser.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces-dijo Bowsette en tono molesto, todas esa charlatanería del destino, no eran más que estupideces que decía la gente para sentirse justificados de porque sus vidas eran tan miserables.

-Chicas... ¿El fragmento ya estaba flotando cuando llegamos?-dijo Jill en tono nervioso, antes de retroceder junto con su novia, no necesitaba tener un sexto sentido para saber que ALGO muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Retrocedan!-ordeno Boobell algo alterada, concentrando magia oscura en sus manos, parecía que estaban a punto de conocer todo lo que había acumulado el árbol en más de un milenio de muertes sin sentido.

Tomándolas a todas por sorpresa, aquellos seres oscuros y purulentos literalmente comenzaron a escurrir desde el techo, hasta cubrir por completo al fragmento de corona en una masa infecta y malsana que despedía un aroma a muerte y putrefacción, aquella miasma comenzó a liberar unos tentáculos que, comenzaron a tomar todo fragmento de hueso, piel y carne podrida que tenía a la vista, poco a poco acumulo lo suficiente hasta transformarse en un ser salido de las peores pesadillas de ellas.

Aquel chorreante ente era una amalgamación de carne podrida, huesos, piel seca y vieja, y órganos infectos de todos los seres que se había acumulando este árbol que, se conectaban los unos a los otros hasta formar extremidades, siendo todos unidos por un núcleo oscuro donde yacía el fragmento de esa corona.

La deforme y pululante cabeza formada de decenas de cráneos de todo tipo y carne en descomposición, las observo haciendo brillar las cuencas vacías de los cráneos con un brillo rojizo y tétrico que les helo el alma a todas, antes de que hiciera un gutural gruñido de su babeante boca, ¡Era la hora de la verdad!

-¡Peach mantente atrás!-grito Bowsette apenas saliendo de la neblina de miedo y horror antes de aproximarse y lanzar una llamarada de fuego fatuo sobre ese deforme ser, solo para que absorbiera las llamas azules de Bowsette, haciendo que ahora aquel fuego lo rodeara como una especie de aura-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas, antes de esquivar la monstruosa mano de ese ser cubierto por sus brillantes flamas.

-¡Esta cosa absorbe magia oscura!-grito asustada Jill al darse cuenta de que sus armas, poco servirían con un ser así, ¿¡EN QUE PROBLEMAS SE HABÍA METIDO SU NOVIA Y ELLA!?

-¡Eso no significa que no pueda atacar!-dijo Lucy en tono fuerte y decidido, antes de tocar con una maestría y velocidad tal su shamisen que pronto, genero ondas sónicas más afiladas que una espada que, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el corrupto ser, apagando parte de las flamas y cortando trozos del torso y la monstruosa mano que trataba de acercarse a ellas.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa siniestra luego de cancelar las magias que concentraba en sus manos, en su lugar clavo una de sus manos en su pecho, haciendo que un liquido similar a la sangre escurriera de ella, segundos después Boobell saco de su pecho una larga espada de doble filo que, al parecer estaba hecho de algún tipo de mineral cristalino de color lila.

-Es momento de recolectar algo de preciosa energía oscura kukukuku-dijo Boobell con cierta malicia antes de arrojarse al ataque cortando un trozo del enorme brazo de ese ser, el liquido negro que salía de la herida, poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbido por la cristalina espada de Boobell-Parece que necesitaremos más que eso para derrotarlo-dijo Boobell en tono ligeramente serio, al parecer su espada no sería suficiente para deshacerse de ese ser.

-¡Háganse a un lado!-grito Bowsette antes de disparar una potente llamarada luego de quitarse su túnica, las brillantes y rojizas llamas envolvieron al ser haciéndolo bramar de dolor, al parecer esa cosa seguía siendo susceptible a este tipo de ataques.

-¡Peach, intenta usar tu curación! ¡Quizás tenga el mismo efecto que con los Dry Bones!-dijo Pauline en tono firme mientras soltaba una descarga de disparos hacia el ser, logrando con ayuda de los rápidos ataques de Lucy, este comenzara a retroceder.

-¡Hágalo princesa, nosotras la cubriremos!-dijo Jill en tono seguro antes de transformar sus espadas en dos escudos que llevaba en cada brazo, quizás no podía causarle daño a esa cosa, ¡Pero se aseguraría de proteger a su novia y a sus compañeras!

Sin perder tiempo y tomando su libro, Peach conjuro un circulo de curación tan grande como pudo debajo de la enorme criatura, la luz de su magia pronto comenzó a debilitar al pútrido gigante haciendo que este bramara adolorido, disparando su virulento liquido por todas partes.

-¡No te detengas Peach!-dijo Bowsette en tono fuerte antes de envolverse en llamas para taclear a su oponente.

Boobell se unió a ella lista para esta vez cortarle uno de los brazos a ese malsano ser, solo para repentinamente sintiera un cambio en la energía del lugar que la paralizo por unos momentos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pauline antes de refugiarse tras los escudos de Jill junto con Lucy y Peach, justo en el momento en que su arma disparo una alarma de peligro.  
Fue demasiado tarde para Boobell y Bowsette, ya que la siniestra criatura lanzó un gruñido de energía tan poderoso que, no solo fueron atrapadas por la onda expansiva, sino que también plastas de esa sustancia negra las apresaron dejándolas indefensas en el suelo.

La onda continuo su camino destrozando sin problemas los escudos de Jill, las plastas rápidamente atraparon al resto y, tomando por sorpresa al grupo de aventureras, la deforme e inmensa mano de ese ser capturo a Peach y antes de que cualquier pudiera procesar del todo la situación, Peach fue introducida en el núcleo de la criatura... lo único que lograron escuchar fue el grito de Peach siendo rápidamente sofocado por el corrupto núcleo.

-¡PEACH!-grito Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas, apenas percatándose de que había comenzado a llorar... ¿Cómo pudo involucrar a Peach en esto? ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS PERMITIÓ QUE ESA COSA SE LA LLEVARA!?

En el oscuro y profano núcleo de esa aberración, Peach sentía como si estuviera suspendida en una espacio donde, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la capacidad de respirar, mientras era atormentada por gritos de dolor y terror de miles y miles de personas en un espantoso coro que, estaban desgarrando su ya frágil compostura.

Peach manteniendo su valor tanto como la situación le permitía, comenzó a forcejear mientras intentaba generar su escudo de luz, sorpresivamente logro generar uno lo suficientemente grande para liberarse de la viscosa cosa que la atrapaba, a pesar de aun seguir atrapada en el núcleo de esa cosa, al menos ya era capaz de respirar.

-Niña de luz...-escucho una voz elevarse entre el caos de gritos y llantos que era el núcleo-¿Por qué quieres seguir en este mundo?-dijo la voz sin ninguna pisca de emoción, confundiendo por completo a la joven princesa que, apenas podía mantener su escudo y procesar lo que escuchaba-Este mundo es miserable y corrupto, ¿Porque alguien querría permanecer en un sitio así?-continuo la voz su interrogatorio.

-T-t-te equivocas-dijo Peach con dificultad-El mundo no es un lugar tan terrible como lo planteas-dijo Peach con más seguridad en su voz.

-Todo aquel que ha venido a esta tierra lo hizo buscando un objeto que saciara sus más codiciosos deseos-

-Muchos de ellos sacrificaron a muchos inocentes solo para acercarse a un artefacto que, poco entendían que era realmente-

-Incluso tus amados caballeros, solo vinieron aquí engañados por su líder, quien solo quería el fragmento para obtener el poder para realizar un golpe de estado-

-¡MIENTES!-grito Peach furiosa-¡Sir Tuber fue un caballero leal a la corona y al pueblo! ¡Él nunca haría algo tan nefasto!-dijo Peach con lagrimas en los ojos, apenas notando que su barreara estaba comenzando a fragmentarse.

Solo unos momentos después, en medio del caos que era aquella profana esfera, Peach vio por unos instantes lo que parecía ser el alama atormentada de Sir Tuber, solo alcanzo a escuchar una cuantas palabras de él como: "Maldita familia real" "Si hubieran sido más fuertes esos inútiles" "Debí de matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad" antes de que se desvaneciera en todo el caos del lugar...

-Tu tampoco eres tan pura como dices ser joven princesa-dijo la voz atrayendo la atención de la desconcertada y aterrada Peach-Solo has permitido que te secuestren porque quieres tener aunque sea un poco de la atención de aquellos que rigen a tus espaldas-dijo la voz haciendo que Peach comenzara a llorar mientras su escudo poco a poco le aparecían más grietas-No solo eso, también lo haces para escapar del hecho de que no eres capaz de seguir los pasos de tus padre y ancestros... no eres más que una niña asustada, incapaz de tan siquiera luchar por lo que le importa-termino de decir aquella voz...

Siendo apenas consiente del estado de su barrera Peach sostuvo sus cabeza mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, su respiración pronto comenzó a tornarse completamente errática y, era imposible decir cuando su ataque de pánico acabaría con ella junto con la endeble barrera que apenas la protegía.

La voz tenía razón... Peach no era capaz de llevarle la contraria... todos sus problemas habían sido a causa de sus inseguridades y miedos... de como permitió que poco a poco hubiera sido relegada a no ser más que una figura publica... como permitió que sus consejeros la dejaran a oscuras sobre los deberes que tarde o temprano asumiría... si es que ellos no encontrarían la manera de arrebatárselos... de como... dejo que su desesperación por que alguien la notara, permitiera este ciclo de secuestros que, aunque muchas veces no era capaz de defenderse o hacer algo... al menos pudo haber intentado hacer algo en lugar de simplemente esperar que Mario arriesgara su vida para salvarla...

-Y aun así pretendes decir que este mundo tiene salvación, ¿No deberías simplemente rendirte y aceptar que todo está perdido?-

En la maraña de emociones que era la mente de Peach, lentamente comenzó a recordar las aventuras que había tenido desde que conoció a Bowsette, de cómo fue capaz de tomar su propias decisiones, como su magia, aunque fuera débil, le había salvado la vida a Bowsette y a sus amigos, de como el valor de ellos la ayudaron a enfrentar cosas que nunca lo hubiera hecho antes... de como... la habían apoyado sin importar que tan frágil e inútil fuera...

Quizás ella no era la mejor, mucho menos la más fuerte o valiente de todas pero, estaba dispuesta a esforzarse para cambiar y ser mejor, tal vez nunca llegaría a ser como Bowsette o como Pauline, pero estaba dispuesta a convertirse en lo mejor que ella podía ser, por su legado, por su familia, por sus amigos... ¡Por ella!

-¡NO!-grito Peach en tono firme y determinado, haciendo que su barrera se volviera a fortalecer.

-¿Pretendes continuar a pesar de lo endeble que eres?-

-Quizás lo sea, ¡Pero eso no significa que dejare de esforzarme para ser mejor y ayudar a los que me necesiten!-dijo Peach en tono determinado, poniéndose de pie mientras fortalecía tanto como podía su barrera.

-¿Que puedes hacer tú sola, cuando hay tantos seres de corazones fríos en este infecto mundo?-

-¡El mundo no es perfecto y es cierto que hay cosas malas en el! ¡Pero también tiene tantas cosas maravillosas que amo y que estoy dispuesta de proteger de ti o de cualquiera que intente destruirlas!-dijo Peach en tono feroz, haciendo que su barrera creciera una vez más.

Para su sorpresa, aquel concierto de gritos y llantos demenciales que tanto había torturado sus nervios súbitamente se calló, hubo un largo silencio mientras Peach no sabía que esperar en esos momentos, el silencio fue cortado por un suave "Gracias" antes de que todo fuera envuelto en una cegadora luz.

Afuera de la maligna esfera Bowsette y Boobell habían logrado liberarse de sus ataduras, Boobell trataba de liberar al resto mientras Bowsette desesperadamente trataba de abrirse paso entre toda la putrefacción y huesos para llegar al núcleo donde estaba atrapada Peach... no podía rendirse... ¡Simplemente no podía permitir que esa cosa le arrebatara a la persona que tanto amaba!

Cuando apenas fue capaz de arrancarle el brazo al malsano ser, una luz blanca comenzó a rodear al núcleo hasta que poco a poco rodeo a la enorme criatura antes de estallar en un cegador brillo, tirándola al suelo en el proceso, cuando su visión empezó a aclararse la lúgubre cripta había cambiado por completo.

Aquel lugar ahora estaba cubierto por cada centímetro de un mármol blanquecino, donde estaban tallados algunos dibujos que al parecer, narraban la historia del reino y de cómo este lugar había sido elegido para custodiar tan preciado tesoro, en el centro donde alguna vez estuvo el monstruoso ser, ahora estaba Peach de pie, con una mirada un tanto confundida mientras en sus manos, yacía el fragmento de la brillante corona, cuyo resplandor purpureo lejos de ser aterrador, ahora irradiaba una luz cálida y serena.

-¡Peach!-grito Bowsette poniéndose de pie tan pronto como pudo para ir con su amada princesa-¿Qué demonios sucedió?-dijo Bowsette completamente confundida, ya estando frente a la princesa, Peach la miro unos instantes antes de sonreírle con dulzura y decirle.

-Solo necesitaba que alguien le regresara la esperanza-dijo Peach en tono dulce y con una cálida sonrisa, confundiendo aun más a Bowsette.

Peach sabía que aun tenía mucho que aprender y mucho más que mejorar... pero por primera vez en su vida, realmente sintió que aquel largo camino que tenía por delante, ya no era imposible de transitar... y se aseguraría de que sin importar cuantos obstáculos encontrara en el de ahora en adelante, ella jamás se rendiría.


	12. Acto 5 Prologo: ¿Hacia dónde nos llevara el destino?

Ninguno de nuestros héroes y los habitantes del reino, podían creer como el ambiente del siniestro reino había cambiado tanto luego de que removieran el fragmento de aquella dichosa corona, todo indicaba que la razón por la cual había una enorme cantidad de energía negativa y de huecos deambulando por los bosques, había sido obra del misterioso fragmento que, luego de absorber la energía negativa de todos aquello que murieron tratando de obtenerla, esta se contamino causando el declive del reino. 

Quedo en evidencia que sería imposible regresar a su antigua gloria aquel paraje casi desolador, pero a pesar de eso, ahora yacía una nueva esperanza en los ojos de los habitantes de todo el reino, en especial al presenciar los notables cambios que surgieron en el momento que el fragmento fue purificado.

Todos los huecos de la zona comenzaron a recuperar la razón, incluso aquellos que habían sido poseídos por aquellos extraños parásitos oscuros, habían recuperado la cordura que perdieron, por lo que en su camino de regreso, las chicas encontraron una enorme cantidad de zombis que poco sabían que estaba pasando y que, apenas tenían algunos recuerdos de quienes eran.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando, no solo la reina de este reino hizo acto de presencia en el humilde puerto, sino que esta había llegado no solo con las misteriosas forasteras que habían llegado hace algunas horas, sino que también con una legión de no muertos que antes, habían merodeado por los bosques atacando y devorando cualquier cosa que tuvieran en frente.

Bowsette y su grupo se quedaron algunos días por las festividades ya que, fueron nombradas campeonas del reino por haberlos liberado de aquella terrible maldición que casi había acabado con todo el lugar, todos estaban muy agradecidos con todas, en especial con Peach ya que fue ella la que logro purificar el fragmento que, tantos milenios había sufrido un calvario con aquella energía negativa.

Los días de descanso no solo sirvieron para que el grupo descansara luego de aquella peligrosa aventura, sino que también le permitió a Boobell comenzar a planear algunos tratados de alianza y comercio con las regentes de los reinos extranjeros, Peach no estaba muy familiarizada con estas cosas y, una parte de ella estaba preocupada sobre lo que dirían los del consejo real pero, decidió tomar el riesgo y, siendo apoyada por la enorme experiencia de Bowsette y Pauline, lograron afianzar un trato que beneficiaría a los cuatro reinos.

A pesar de estar en buenos términos con Boobell, ella se negó rotundamente a quitar su barrera que evitaba que Goombartur y cualquier del Reino de los Héroes pusiera un pie ahí, ya que por lo poco que entendió Peach, el Reino de los Héroes era un lugar que tenían sus propias códigos y leyes en estas situaciones y, no iba a arriesgarse a tener más de esas "alimañas" rondando por sus dominios, algo que le molesto mucho Goombartur.

Peach pronto se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, en especial porque el caballero Goomba estaba decidido a pelear contra Boobell para vengar a sus compatriotas caídos... con el poder que demostró Boobell, Peach dudaba que Goombartur fuera capaz de vencerla, aun apoyado con su legendario casco.

Los días se pasaron algo lentos en lo que reponían algunos suministros, aquel tiempo Peach lo aprovecho no solo para mejorar el uso de su magia blanca, sino que también le pidió tanto a Bowsette como a Pauline, que le enseñaran todo lo que necesitaría para volverse una gobernante más activa en su reino, ya era hora de que comenzara a tomar más responsabilidades y, continuar con el legado de su familia que habían instaurado siglos atrás.

Las clases fueron pesadas y extremadamente monótonas pero, poco a poco Peach comenzó a hacerse más consciente de que, aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y que, si de verdad quería convertirse en una líder tan fuerte como lo eran sus amigas, debía dar más de su cien por ciento en ello.

Bowsette pronto quedo impresionada por la dedicación de la dulce princesa Peach en aprender sobre los asuntos tanto diplomáticos como administrativos de un reino, Bowsette no podía evitar sonreír genuinamente cada vez que veía a la joven princesa esforzarse y, como su mirada se iluminaba cuando lograba completar los ejercicios y las situaciones que le planteaban Pauline y ella.

Era vergonzoso darse cuenta de eso pero, Bowsette se había obsesionado por la gentil princesa del reino de los hongos solo por su belleza y su extraordinaria habilidad para confeccionar pasteles pero...ahora que había convivido con ella todas estas semanas, Bowsette pronto se dio cuenta de que la joven princesa era más de lo que creyó.

Peach no solo era una cara bonita, la princesa del reino de los hongos era mucho más valiente de lo que creía, no solo por arrojarse a una aventura tan peligrosa como esta, sino por todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de toda la travesía.

La defendió en el Reino de los Héroes, enfrento el juicio de los héroes antiguos ofreciendo su propia vida, salvo su vida y la de Goombartur contra Goombaquiles, salvo su vida no una, sino dos veces en las ruinas de la Ciudad de New Donk y, la única razón por la cual este reino ahora podría recuperarse luego de todo el dolor y la muerte que había infestado el lugar, era por aquella joven princesa que secuestraba cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad...

...Era el momento de aceptarlo, Bowsette cada vez se daba más cuenta porque ella o mejor dicho él, nunca podría ganar el corazón de la princesa... él nunca fue capaz de ver más allá del perfecto exterior que tenía, era duro asumirlo pero... quizás nunca amo realmente a la princesa Peach...tal vez... todo este tiempo había sido porque simplemente quería a la mejor chica con el... importándole muy poco lo que ella realmente quería o sin tomarse la molestia de verdad conocerla...

Luego de realizar su llamada nocturna diaria a Jr. Bowsette no pudo evitar preguntarse una y otra vez si alguna vez había amado a alguien, luego de reflexionarlo un largo rato Bowsette se dio cuenta de que si había alguien quien realmente había amado era a su pequeño hijo, el estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra por él y, protegerlo a un acosta de su vida... tal como su madre lo protegió cuando era tan pequeño como Jr.

Era duro admitirlo pero...quizás lo mejor era que cuando terminara esta aventura, se resignara por completo de la bella princesa, dudaba que luego de esto podría tratar de estar en términos... medianamente decentes con ella luego de engañarla pero, debía hacer lo correcto y renunciar a aquel imposible que solo le había traído problemas no solo a su reino, sino también a su pequeño hijo.

Suspirando con cierta molestia Bowsette se puso de pie de su cómoda cama, antes de ir al bar de su nave, al día siguiente despegarían y, tomarían curso al siguiente reino donde encontrarían la siguiente pieza que necesitaban, Bowsette salió de su camarote de lujo y se dirigió al bar de su nave, en cuanto entro al elegante y bien acondicionado bar, se encontró con Pauline quien charlaba alegremente en la barra con Jill y Lucy.

-Oh Bowsette-dijo Lucy en tono educado mientras estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra-Parece que también esta de humor para un buen trago-dijo Lucy sonriéndole de manera amable.

Bowsette entro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cierta pereza, aun se preguntaba como Boobell la convenció de llevarla en esta aventura, no tenía problemas con Jill y Lucy pero ella... solo esperaba que no le causara más problemas de los que ya le había causado, en especial cuando se le encimaba de esa manera tan... descarada.

Caminando de manera tranquila, Bowsette se sentó en la barra cerca de Pauline y Lucy, antes de ordenarle una bebida a Jill, realmente necesitaba un buen y fuerte whisky para ayudarle a no pensar mucho en la... drástica decisión que decidió tomar...

-Vaya Bowsette te vez algo... como decirlo... apagada-dijo Jill en tono preocupado mientras preparaba la bebida que le había pedido Bowsette.

-¿Problemas en casa?-pregunto en tono curioso Pauline antes de darle un sorbo a su coctel, por lo que recordaba, más o menos a estas horas Bowsette hacia su acostumbrada llamada a su pequeño retoño.

-No, solo que me he dado cuenta del tipo de basura que soy-dijo Bowsette con cierto mal humor antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida en cuanto Jill se la dio.

-Vamos Bowsette, no cree que está siendo demasiado dura con usted misma-dijo Lucy en tono preocupado.

-Si me conocieras mejor, estoy segura de que pensarías lo mismo-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro mientras dejaba su bebida de lado.

-Oh vamos, ¿Que pudo haber hecho para que piense que es una basura?-dijo Jill con cierto aire pensativo, nunca pensó que una persona tan segura de sí misma como Bowsette, pensara de esa manera de sí misma.

-Digamos que, me he dado cuenta de que he sido de lo peor con una persona que realmente me interesaba y ahora, me he dado cuenta de que no solo no la valoraba como se merecía, sino que lo mejor es que simplemente me rinda, se merece alguien mejor que yo...-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro resignado.

-E-espera-dijo Pauline algo alterada y casi ahogándose con su bebida-Quieres decir que la gran Bowsette piensa tirar la toalla-dijo Pauline en tono sorprendido, siempre pensó que el Reino de los Koopas se congelaría antes de que el infame Bowser se rindiera con Peach... quizás debería preguntar si de casualidad ese reino no estaba pasando por una era de glaciación en estos momentos...

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Pauline pero es lo mejor, ya la he lastimado demasiado como para empeorar más las cosas-dijo Bowsette molesta antes de beberse la bebida de un solo trago y casi arrojar el vaso... lo que más les preocupo a las chicas fue ver algunas lagrimas en los ojos de Bowsette...

-Vamos quizás solo estas sacando las cosas de proporción-dijo Jill tratando de animarla-Además que pudiste haberle hecho que sea tan malo, no es como si la hubieras secuestrado y encerrado o algo así-dijo Jill en tono relajado.

Para sorpresa de Jill y Lucy, Bowsette estampó su cabeza contra la barra mientras, aparentemente estaba tratando de evitar que se escuchara su llanto...

-No fue la mejor elección de palabras querida-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro mientras trataba de calmar a Bowsette dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda, su mirada y su llanto le dejaban en claro que hablaba bastante enserio...

-Cariño, creo que Bowsette necesitara una de tus famosas bebidas para corazones dolidos-dijo Lucy en tono preocupado mientras, apoyaba a Pauline en su intento de calmar a Bowsette.

-¡De inmediato!-dijo Jill algo alterada antes de agarrar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer su mezcla especial.

Jill se preguntaba amargamente como pudo haber provocado esto con solo unas cuantas palabras, es decir no era como si Bowsette fuera como su malvado primo... quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarla a que se compusiera lo suficiente para que pudiera explicarles mejor su problema, con algo de suerte quizás sería algo que un par de consejos resolverían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En otro lado de la nave, específicamente en el área del gimnasio de la nave, Peach acaba de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento algo intensa con Goombartur, el caballero Goomba había sido muy gentil en practicar con ella para probar la resistencia de sus escudos y algunos movimiento para pelear con su parasol.

Peach agradecía que, hubiera seguido el consejo de Daisy de llevar algo de ropa para entrenar... hubiera sido casi imposible poder moverse con cierta soltura con alguno de los tantos vestidos que había empacado para su viaje.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara Peach, no le tomo mucho tiempo notar como sus músculos le pedían a gritos que debía moverse con más cuidado, sin duda luego de esto necesitaría un largo baño caliente para que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente, al menos había tenido un progreso bastante decente y esto le permitirá ser mucho más útil a sus compañera en la próxima aventura.

-¡Ha sido un magnífico trabajo el que ha realizado princesa!-dijo Goombartur con orgullo y jubilo-No hay duda de que por sus venas debe correr la sangre de nobles guerreros-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro, mientras se sentaba a lado de la princesa, quien estaba sentada en una banca bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Vamos Goombartur, creo que estas exagerando-dijo Peach algo apenada, ella tenía lo de guerrera lo que Bowser tenía de bondad...

-Pero princesa, he escuchado historias de que la familia real del reino de los hongos, comenzó como un grupo de guerreros que deambulaban por el reino haciendo buenas acciones-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro, al parecer aquel delicado durazno no había caído tan lejos de su imponente árbol familiar.

-Quizás pero, si me comparas con mis ancestros yo... no creo ni siquiera llegarles a las suelas de sus zapatos-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro, ni siquiera estaba segura si podría llegarles a los talones aunque se esforzara toda la vida.

-Princesa anímese, nadie empieza siendo el mejor, por ejemplo yo no era un Goomba fuerte cuando comencé mis aventuras-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Peach en tono sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien con las capacidades como Goombartur, hubiera tenido problemas en un principio.

-Así es mi estimada princesa, de hecho en la clase de escuderos siempre era el último de la clase y, mis profesores constantemente me decían que debería elegir una carrera más sencilla como herrero-dijo Goombartur con aire solemne.

-Pero... ¿Cómo te convertiste en el gran caballero que eres ahora?-dijo Peach con genuina curiosidad y asombro.

-Vera mi encantadora dama, no deje que eso me doblegara y me esforcé el doble y hasta el triple que mis compañeros para convertirme en el caballero que vez ahora y, de esa forma me dieron el honor de portar el legendario casco que llevo en mi cabeza-dijo Goombartur con cierto orgullo.

-Entonces, fue tu esfuerzo y dedicación lo que te convirtió en la gran persona que eres-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable.

-Así es pero, eso es solo la mitad del trabajo, si quieres realmente hacer que todo ese esfuerzo rinda frutos, debes tener una meta que te ayude a mantenerte motivada-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro.

-¿Una meta?-pregunto curiosa Peach.

-Sí, yo por ejemplo deseaba con toda mi alma ser un gran caballero y ser un héroe que protege a los inocentes como mis héroes de infancia-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro-Quizás si encuentra su motivación por la que usted quiere ser más fuerte, lograra lo que se propone en un santiamén-dijo Goombartur mostrando una de sus gallardas sonrisas.

Sin dudas las palabras de Goombartur habían dejado a Peach reflexionando, Goombartur tenía razón, de nada servía que se esforzara si no tenía una meta o una motivación que le ayudara a mantenerse enfocada, Peach comenzó a pensar seriamente que era realmente lo que finalmente la motivo para hacer todo esto.

Mientras caía cada vez más profundo en sus pensamientos, Peach se estaba dando cuenta de que no era algo fácil de responder, por una parte era su legado familiar pero... estaba segura de que no era exactamente lo que la estaba manteniendo en el camino, sus amigos eran una poderosa motivación pero, era como si su corazón le dijera que había algo más...

Súbitamente la mente de Peach fue inundada por recuerdos de lo que había vivido a lado de Bowsette, desde que se conocieron hasta su última aventura en aquel tenebroso árbol, muchas de esas memorias habían hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerza mientras, una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... acaso... ¿Bowsette era su motivación para ser mejor? Casi de inmediato Peach sintió como su rostro se encendía de la pena... si eso era correcto entonces... eso significaba que ella se estaba...

-Oh el amor-dijo de repente Goombartur con cierta ilusión sacando a Peach de sus pensamientos-Sin duda una de las motivaciones más poderosas del mundo-dijo Goombartur con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir con eso Goombartur?-dijo Peach mortificada, había olvidado por completo que Goombartur estaba con ella...

-Sin duda la persona que se ha ganado su dulce corazón, es una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro.

-G-g-goombartur yo nunca dije...-dijo Peach avergonzada y nerviosa, sintiendo que su rostro le hervía cada vez más hasta que Goombartur la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Tranquila princesa, no tiene que decirlo pero, puedo asegurarle que para que haya sonreído de esa forma, el afortunado en el que pensó debe ser alguien extraordinario-dijo Goombartur en tono suave... Peach decidió no corregir el hecho de que había pensando en un ella y no en un él...

-Bien si me disculpa princesa, yo seguiré entrenando, no pienso bajar la guardia mientras nos acompañe esa perversa mujer-dijo Goombartur en tono algo molesto antes de volver a entrenar con el saco de arena, ¡No permitiría que esa infame mujer tocara, ninguno de los delicados cabellos de su amada!

Peach decidió que era el momento más oportuno para regresar a su camarote, en especial porque aun debía bajarse el sonrojo de su cara, mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación Peach no podía de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, si Goombartur estaba en lo correcto, entonces eso significaba que ella... se sentía atraída a Bowsette, el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que su rostro prácticamente se incinerara.

-Vaya, parece que nuestra pequeña princesita está teniendo pensamientos interesantes con cierto plomero bigotón-escucho una voz un tanto burlona que Peach rápidamente reconoció como la de Boobell... ella era la última persona con la que Peach quería toparse en estos momentos...

-Boobell-dijo Peach manteniendo su compostura tal como le había enseñado Pauline-No creo que sea muy educado asumir ese tipo de cosas-dijo Peach con una sonrisa correcta.

-Vaya parece que Pauline te ha enseñando bien-dijo Boobell soltando una suave risa-Aunque eso aun no te vuelve una mujer de mundo cariño-dijo Boobell con cierto aire burlón.

-Disculpe Boobell pero, ¿A qué viene ese comentario?-dijo Peach en tono correcto, aunque eso no evito que arqueara las cejas algo descontenta.

-Nada que tu pequeña cabecita deba preocuparse pequeñita-dijo Boobell con una gran sonrisa-Solo digamos que aun te falta demasiado para entrar al mundo donde nosotras nos movemos-dijo Boobell con un cierto aire de misterio antes de seguir su camino.

Peach no pudo evitar sentir como su irritación crecía cada vez más... ¿Qué quería decir con eso Boobell?, estaba claro que a Peach aun le faltaba mucho por aprender pero... había algo en su tono que no le había gustado para nada... acaso... le estaba tratando de decir que ella era demasiado joven como para encajar con el grupo...

Lejos de desanimarla, Peach no pudo evitar sentir como una poderosa emoción reptara desde lo más profundo de su ser... por primera vez en mucho tiempo Peach se sentía molesta... realmente molesta...y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con los brazos cruzados luego de aquella deliberada provocación, ¡Le demostraría a Boobell que no debía subestimarla!

Luego de darle al pequeño duraznito la adecuada motivación, Boobell se dirigió de manera calmada hacia el bar de la nave, definitivamente Bowsette no escatimo en gastos para viajar con cierto estilo, cuando llego por fin a su destino, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que veía, parecía que Bowsette estaba teniendo una crisis de algún tipo... quizás podía causar un par de situaciones interesantes gracias a tan, oportuno evento.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que era la hora alegre-dijo Boobell con cierto aire divertido mientras se sentaba en la barra, por el enrojecimiento de los ojos de Bowsette, sin duda había estado llorando un largo rato.

-Por favor Boobell, te recomiendo que seas más cuidadosa con tus comentarios-dijo Lucy en tono preocupado-Bowsette no se siente muy bien-dijo Lucy mientras le pasaba otro pañuelo desechable a Bowsette.

-Eso es bastante evidente-dijo Boobell con aire sereno, ante pedirle a Jill una bebida-Y bien, ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha afectado de esa manera?-dijo Boobell en tono amable.

-No necesito tu lastima-dijo Bowsette en tono duro, mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Tranquila dulzura, no vine aquí a aprovecharme de la situación, bueno por lo menos no mucho-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa.

-Te recomiendo que no intentes colocar más gasolina a este incendio-dijo Pauline con cierto aire duro.

-Como dije, vine aquí a tirar un par de cubetas de agua y tomar una buena bebida-dijo Boobell con aire divertido.

-Intentamos que Bowsette no se rinda con su enamorada secreta-dijo Jill soltando un suspiro mientras le entregaba su bebida a Boobell, al menos Bowsette ya no estaba tan desconsolada como hace rato...

-Alguien de la familia real Koopa rindiéndose, ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo-dijo Boobell en tono algo sorprendido, parecía que el asunto era un poco más serio de lo que creyó.

-Intentamos convencerla de que, ahora que ya vio en donde se equivoco, quizás podría intentar hacer lo posible por hacer lo correcto, y tratar de lograr que las cosas funcionen-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo.

-¡Lo único correcto es que la deje en paz y que tenga una vida feliz sin que la moleste un asqueroso reptil como yo!-dijo Bowsette furiosa antes de estampar su cabeza de nuevo contra la barra, más de una agradecía que la barra fuera de un material lo bastante resistente para aguantar semejantes golpes...

-Cariño, puedo decirte que los cuernos, tu caparazón y esa adorable cola, te hacen ver bastante sensual-dijo Boobell en tono coqueto.

-Además como te dije, no es como si le hubieras hecho algo tan grave como secuestrarla o algo así-dijo Jill tratando de animarla... solo para que Bowsette volviera a estrellar su cabeza varias veces contra la barra...

-Creí que habíamos acordado que NO tocaríamos ejemplos de ese tipo-dijo Pauline en tono irritado mientras trataba de detener a Bowsette, ahora habían vuelto justo al inicio...

-Ahora entiendo porque decías que tu novia tenía pocas luces-dijo Boobell en tono divertido mientras miraba Lucy.

Entre los intentos inútiles de Pauline por detener a Bowsette, Lucy se limito a suspirar cansada mientras Jill alterada hacia lo todo posible por ayudar a Pauline, sin duda cada vez creía más en lo que su novia y amigas decían, ¡De verdad tenía menos de la mitad de su cerebro en su cabeza!

Cuando Bowsette recupero su compostura ella, se limito a pedir una bebida más fuerte para ahogar sus penas en licor... a estas alturas sentía que debía decirle a Peach la verdad y acabar con todo esto... quizás ya había bebido demasiado alcohol por esta noche...

-¿Chicas, se encuentran aquí?-se escucho la voz de Peach en la entrada del bar... Bowsette en estos momentos de verdad quería tirarse de la nave...

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron cortados cuando contemplo a Peach, la princesa llevaba una cola de caballo junto con una camisa de tres cuartos de manga de color rosa suave, una falda corta color azul marino y unos zapatos color blancos de tacón... de verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo apartar la mirada de esas deleitables piernas...

-Peach, quizás tú puedas ayudarnos-dijo Jill en tono algo preocupado-Bowsette...-comenzó a decir Jill cuando fue interrumpida por Pauline.

-Bowsette no se siente muy bien y tratamos de animarla-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, Jill aun tenía suficiente materia gris como para darse cuenta de la indirecta de Pauline.

-Oh no-dijo Peach en tono bajo y afligido antes de acercarse con cierta urgencia hacia las chicas, debía ser algo realmente grave como para poner a Bowsette en ese estado.

Bowsette tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar harta de toda la situación, se suponía que ella había venido aquí para no pensar en su situación con Peach... y ahora no solo las demás le daban esos estúpidos discursos de no rendirse, sino que también Peach había venido a ayudarla... realmente se estaba preguntando seriamente porque todos repentinamente querían ayudarla con este asunto... de verdad debía verse muy patética para incluso provocarle cierta lastima a Pauline...

-Bowsette, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, puedo asegurarte de que estaré junto a ti para apoyarte en lo que necesites-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable.

Lucy ya llevaba un gran rato examinando la situación y, dada la reacción de Bowsette cuando miro a Peach entrar al bar, no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que aquella persona a la que Bowsette había renunciado era a la princesa Peach, el hecho de que Pauline detuviera Jill de dar más detalles fue lo que confirmo sus sospechas, realmente esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más, en especial porque estaba segura de que Boobell debió de captar este tipo de detalles incluso más rápido que ella...

-G-gracias Peach pero... es una de esas cosas en las que preferiría encarar sola-dijo Bowsette con cierta resignación, no necesitaba entrar en detalles en estos momentos...

-Por favor Bowsette, si te afecto de esa manera, debe ser algo realmente terrible-dijo Peach con cierta suplica, esperando que Bowsette escuchara razones.

-Quizás lo mejor sea no presionar más a Bowsette-dijo Pauline en tono comprensivo, incluso ella sabía que este tipo de asuntos no eran para tomarse a la ligera, sin importar de quien se tratase.

-Además no te ofendas cariño pero, esto es algo que deberíamos tratar solo los adultos-dijo Boobell mostrando una ligera sonrisa, ver el seño fruncido de Peach, le dejo en claro que su ataque había dado justo en el blanco.

-Lo que Boobell quiere decir es que, quizás deberíamos tratar de comprender a Bowsette y no hostigarla más con el tema-dijo Lucy rápidamente, ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando Boobell como para provocar así a Peach?

-Bueno Peach ya que estas aquí que te gustaría, si quieres puedo hacerte una deliciosa malteada de fresa-dijo Jill en tono amable tratando de desviar el tema, Peach estaba a punto de responderle a Jill con una sonrisa, cuando pudo notar como Boobell la miraba de manera divertida...

-No gracias-dijo Peach tratando de sonar calmada, la mirada de Boobell realmente le estaba crispando los nervios-De hecho, me gustaría tomar una bebida alcohólica-dijo Peach en tono seguro y firme, ella ya era mayor de edad por lo que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal al pedir una bebida de ese tipo.

El silencio que siguió tras sus palabras realmente preocupo a Peach, todas la miraban completamente consternadas, incluso Boobell dejo de mirarla de manera burlona para observarla de una manera casi analítica... ¿Tan malo era que pidiera una bebida de ese tipo?...

-¡NO DEBERÍAS BEBER!-gritaron todas a la vez alteradas, con excepción de Boobell que seguía mirando a la pequeña princesa.

-¡Eres demasiado joven para beber!-dijo Jill alterada, ¿¡Qué diablos le había pasado a la dulce princesa del reino de los hongos para pedir eso!?

-¡P-p-pero ya soy mayor de edad!-dijo Peach con cierto reclamo, ¡Era el colmo que ahora ellas la miraran como una niña!

-Eso no te hace un adulto Peach-dijo Pauline con cierto aire severo, Peach no estaba lista para beber y mucho menos para controlarlo si le agarraba el gusto.

-Princesa, le recomiendo que piense mejor antes de tomar una decisión tan precipitada-dijo Lucy algo preocupada, al menos esto había sacado a Bowsette de su espiral de pensamientos negativos...

-Y aun siendo adulta, no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado mientras tocaba su frente y se hacia su cabello hacia atrás en un intento de aliviar su estrés... solo esto le faltaba... ¡Qué influenciara de manera negativa a la dulce princesa Peach! ¡Esto no podría ponerse peor!

-Pequeña princesa, quizás debería tomar algo más acorde a usted, esa malteada de fresa con chispitas suena más que perfecta para alguien con su madurez mental-dijo Boobell en tono burlón mientras le sonreía de manera divertida a Peach, ¡Esto era algo que Peach no le iba a tolerar!

Tomando por sorpresa a todas, Peach tomo el vaso que estaba cerca de Bowsette y, ante la atónita mirada de todas, se bebió de un solo trago su contenido, quizás esto había sido la decisión más impulsiva... y quizás la más tonta que Peach había hecho en su vida pero, ¡No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la siguieran subestimando!

Bowsette no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo se volvía hielo, a tal punto de que el pequeño núcleo de fuego en su interior, se convirtiera en una enorme bola de hielo... esto estaba mal...esto estaba terriblemente mal... si esa bebida había hecho que se sintiera mareada con solo un sorbo, ¡QUE LE SUCEDERIA A PEACH QUE SE HABÍA BEBIDO UN VASO COMPLETO!

Casi de inmediato el rostro de Peach se enrojeció, su mirada se veía increíblemente perdida y parecía que estaba luchando por mantener el equilibrio, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Peach casi se desplomara en el suelo, de no ser que Bowsette la atrapo justo a tiempo...la princesa se veía realmente mal.

-Vaya, parece que la princesa guerrera logro atrapar justo a tiempo a la princesa que siempre está en apuros kukukuku-dijo Boobell en tono divertido antes de soltar una risa algo fuerte.

-Boobell esto no es graciosos-dijo Lucy en tono duro, Boobell se limito a suspirar mientras observaba como Bowsette, Jill y Pauline trataban desesperadamente de ayudar a Peach.

-Oye, yo no la obligue a que se bebiera ese licor fuerte-dijo Boobell soltando un suspiro cansado-Además si tanto les preocupaba, quizás debieron vigilar mejor a esa...-continuo Boobell en tono algo aburrido solo para repentinamente sentir un golpe en la cara que, no solo le causo algo de dolor, sino que también le había provocado una sensación de quemadura...

Boobell abrió los ojos en grande al darse cuenta de la escena que tenía enfrente, Peach... la pequeña princesa del reino de los hongos de alguna forma se puso de pie y, moviéndose tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, le asesto un puñetazo a la cara donde tenía concentrada algo de magia de luz...

Fue difícil no notar la cara de estupefacción y miedo de las chicas al ver lo que la dulce princesa había hecho, Boobell estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de sentón, de no ser que Peach la tomo firmemente del escote de su vestido antes de encararla con una mirada iracunda que, haría sin duda sentir orgullosa a su ancestro Cherry... Boobell no podía negar que la mirada de la joven sin duda la estaba excitando casi tanto como las miradas de Bowsette y Pauline.

-¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA MALDITA ZORRA!-grito Peach furiosa, apenas articulando palabras en toda la neblina de confusión y enojo que era su mente.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió luego de las palabras de Peach simplemente no tenía precio, todas sin excepción miraban a la princesa como si estuvieran viendo el evento más extraño y aterrador que les había pasado en todas sus vidas, ni siquiera los horrores de aquel árbol podían compararse con lo que acababan de presenciar...

...

...

... La princesa del reino de los hongos...

...Que era quizás el ser más puro y bueno que había existido en todo el mundo...

¡ACABABA DE LLAMAR ZORRA A BOOBELL!

Aquel vacio pronto fue llenado por el eco de las demenciales y fuertes risas de Boobell que, no se había doblado de la risa solo porque Peach aun la sostenía con firmeza del escote de su vestido... sin duda Boobell... ¡Se estaba enamorando de la mirada de aquella niña! 

-¡KUKUKUKUKUKU! ¡MAGNIFICO!-grito Boobell extasiada y respirando algo acelerada-¡No hay duda de que tienes mucho de mi querida Cherry!-dijo Boobell en tono fuerte, mostrando una sonrisa lujuriosa que incluso a más de una le provoco un malestar en el estomago-Pero, eso no quita que sigas siendo una jovencita ingenua, demasiado fácil de provocar-dijo Boobell mirando a Peach directamente a los ojos, quien la miraba cada vez más embravecida.

Tomando por sorpresa a Peach y a las demás, Boobell se acerco mucho al rostro de Peach, hasta tener sus labios tan cerca de su oído que Peach podía sentir la cálida y acelerada respiración de Boobell... Peach no pudo evitar sentir un extraño malestar como si quisiera que fuera OTRA la persona que estuviera así de cerca de su oído...

-Pero tranquila pequeña princesa, no deberías precipitarte cuando aun no es tiempo-dijo Boobell en tono suave... seductor... tan cerca del oído de Peach que ella, no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió que no supo decir si fue placentero o no-Pero, si tanto deseas tener a tu preciada princesa guerrera, yo podría enseñarte... ciertas cosas que hacemos los adultos para obtener lo que queremos-dijo Boobell manteniendo su tono sugerente antes de usar su larga lengua para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Peach...

... Peach no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para responderle a Boobell...

Sin que nadie se lo esperara Peach, aparto a Boobell de un movimiento brusco antes de soltarle otro puñetazo seco a la cara mientras su puño no dejaba de brillar con una intensa luz... esa tipa... ¡SE LAS IBA A PAGAR POR HACERLE ESO!

-¡PEACH!-grito Bowsette antes de pescar a Peach con un fuerte abrazo de oso para detenerla, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HABÍA DICHO BOOBELL ESTA VEZ!?

-¡Suéltame!-grito Peach forcejeando, logrando en su forcejeo golpear el mentón de Bowsette con su cabeza... Bowsette no podía negar que ese golpe realmente le había dolido...

-Bowsette, llévate a Peach a su camarote ahora, te ayudare en cuanto termine con este asunto-dijo Pauline en tono severo mirando a Boobell mientras Jill y Lucy ayudaban a Boobell a ponerse de pie.

-Descuida me ocupare lo mejor que pueda-dijo Bowsette en tono dudoso tratando de mantener a Peach quieta mientras se la llevaba, ¿¡Qué acaso el alcohol le había dado súper fuerza!?

Mientras escuchaban los gritos furiosos de Peach a la distancia, Pauline miraba de una manera gélida a Boobell, el peso de esa mirada era tal que tanto Jill y Lucy decidieron mantener su distancia mientras Boobell encaraba la glacial furia de Pauline...lo peor de todo era que Boobell se veía incluso más excitada pese a encarar a Pauline y tener ligeras quemaduras en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer?-dijo Pauline e tono serio y duro, haciendo que Jill y Lucy tuvieran un visible escalofrió, quien diría que después de varios siglos muertas, pudieran volver a sentir algo similar al frio...

-No veo cual es el problema aquí, el asunto requería que les diera un... pequeño incentivo a las dos para comenzar a tener una charla más sincera-dijo Boobell con cierto aire seductor.

-Tú no sabes nada de ninguna de las dos, y aun así pretendes que crea que estas haciéndoles un "favor"-dijo Pauline en tono duro y molesto.

-Créeme que no necesito pasar mucho tiempo con ellas como para notar lo que se está cociendo aquí, incluso ya me di cuenta del pequeño... secreto que está cargando Bowsette consigo-dijo Boobell con aire divertido, Pauline la miro detenidamente por un largo rato antes de responderle.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar con esto?-dijo Pauline con aire inquisitivo.

-Siendo franca no gano con esto pero...-comenzó a decir Boobell con aire más relajado-Tengo curiosidad de como acabara todo esto, y no solo me refiero cuando la corona ayude a Bowsette con su maldición, el destino de ellas dos fluye de una manera demasiado fascinante como para no querer ser parte de ello-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la barra.

-Usar de excusa al destino solo para justificar que quieras jugar a ser Cupido, me parece poco imaginativo viniendo de alguien como usted-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro antes de acompañar a Boobell en la barra, necesitaba un trago fuerte urgentemente luego de esto.

-Boobell lo único que vas a provocar con esto es empeorar la situación de ambas-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro cansado, antes de sentarse también junto con ellas.

-El que no arriesga no gana y, si las cosas siguen estáticas de esta forma, no creo que el resultado final le haga algún bien a alguien-dijo Boobell con aire tranquilo antes de volver a tomar la bebida que había dejado en la barra.

-Aun así tus métodos son demasiado cuestionables para mi gusto-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro cansado, solo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran más problemáticas de lo que ya eran.

-Aun no entiendo de que están hablando, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la chica con la que se rindió Bowsette?-dijo Jill en tono confundido... el silencio de su novia y compañeras luego de sus palabras no le había gustado para nada...

-Cariño, eres una despistada de lo peor pero, aun así te quiero mucho-dijo Lucy en tono dulce antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a su querida y distraída novia.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Jill apenada y algo molesta-¡Yo también tengo derecho a saber que está pasando aquí!-dijo Jill haciendo un puchero.

Boobell no pudo evitar atacarse de la risa por la escena que mostraban Lucy y Jill, mientras Pauline se limitaba a suspirar y concentrarse en su bebida, ¡Sin duda haber venido a este viaje había sido la mejor idea de su vida!

En una de los camarotes de lujo de la nave, Bowsette aun intentaba desesperadamente controlar a Peach, a pesar de que estaban en un lugar donde no provocaría mayores daños, Peach no dejaba de tratar de escapar para... "darle su merecido a esa zorra"... Bowsette estaba seriamente dudando si podría mantener a la princesa bajo control...

-¿¡Porque demonios no me dejas salir!?-grito Peach desesperada a Bowsette... o por lo menos a una de las dos que veía frente a ella...

-Peach no estás pensando con claridad, necesitas descansar para no empeorar la resaca que tendrás mañana-dijo Bowsette tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que podía.  
-¡Deja de defenderla!-dijo Peach harta antes de irse sobre Bowsette... o por lo menos eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera intentado taclear a la Bowsette invisible...

Apenas logrando reaccionar, Bowsette atrapo a Peach evitando que se diera de cara contra el suelo, para empeorar sus nervios casi de inmediato Peach comenzó a llorar completamente desconsolada, ¡Bowsette no tenía ni idea de qué demonios debía hacer!

Apurada y sin ideas, Bowsette cargo delicadamente a Peach y la deposito con suavidad en su cama, Peach tomo su almohada antes de comenzar a llorar con más fuerza, intentando que la almohada ahogara aunque fuera un poco de su llanto... lo peor de todo era que Bowsette la estaba mirando en este estado tan... patético...

-¡Vete!-grito Peach desde su almohada-¿¡Porque no vas con ellas y me dejas de una buena vez!?-dijo Peach casi ahogándose en su propio llanto, en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar sola...

Bowsette contemplo a quien había sido el objeto de sus deseos durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando no había deseado a esa bella joven, aquella princesa que tanto idealizo ahora se encontraba en un estado lamentable, tanto que probablemente incluso sus más acérrimos admiradores hubiera desertado o la comenzarían a ver con otros ojos...

... Pero ahora... justo en estos momentos... pese a todo lo que había visto Bowsette... Peach no dejaba de ser la persona más encantadora y probablemente la más fascinante que había visto en su vida... solo ese pensamiento había hecho que un notable sonrojo pronto inundara el rostro de Bowsette.

Con delicadeza Bowsette se sentó en la cama a lado de Peach y, poco a poco comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la princesa con notable delicadeza haciendo lo posible por calmar a la bella joven, cuantas personas la habían visto en este estado, no estaba segura, pero de lo único que tenía certeza era que estaría con ella hasta asegurarse de devolver aquella encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

-Peach...-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono dulce con los ojos cerrados, atrayendo la atención de Peach-Sabes que yo... nunca te dejaría en ese estado, sé que no siempre he hecho las cosas bien y aunque no lo creas, te he provocado demasiado problemas... no me sorprendería que al final de esto tu me...-continuo Bowsette en tono bajo cuando repentinamente sintió un dedo en sus labios... 

Cuando Bowsette abrió los ojos vio a Peach sentada al lado de ella, con la mirada más triste y preocupada que le hubiera visto en su vida, a pesar de todo Bowsette no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar lo suave que era el dedo de Peach, con un movimiento grácil Peach retiro su dedo de los labios de Bowsette antes de hablar.

-No creo que ahora, ni tampoco al final de esto... hagas algo que te haga merecedora de mi desprecio-dijo Peach en tono suave y cálido, mientras un acentuado rubor seguía en sus mejillas.

-T-tu no lo sabes-dijo Bowsette apenada volteando la mirada-Quizás cuando todo esto acabe ni siquiera volverás a dirigirme la palabra-dijo Bowsette bastante roja, incluso con esa apariencia, Peach no dejaba de verse tan hermosa...

-Yo... no creo que cuando esto termine te querré lejos... de hecho... pensar que algún día tendremos que separarnos... me duele de una manera horrenda-dijo Peach algo llorosa, tomando por sorpresa a Bowsette.

-¿¡En serio!?-dijo Bowsette completamente sorprendida, sin estar realmente segura si era producto del alcohol que ella estuviera escuchando eso... o el alcohol realmente le había hecho mucho estragos a la pobre de Peach.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Peach en tono algo serio e irritado, mientras miraba a Bowsette a los ojos-Además... aun no entiendo cómo me has permitido seguir aquí... no soy más que una niña que está metida en cosas de adultos-dijo Peach en tono triste y lloroso.

Para sorpresa de Peach, Bowsette tomo su rostro con una delicadeza que solo acrecentó más su sonrojo y, con su mano libre comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con una gran suavidad, Peach miro a Bowsette a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos que, la miraban con una gentileza tal que su corazón comenzó acelerarse cada vez más... realmente Bowsette era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida...

-Peach-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono suave captando la atención de Peach-Tu sin duda eres la persona que más me ha ayudado en todo esto, de no ser por ti probablemente no estaría ni siquiera viva-dijo Bowsette con sinceridad-Nunca dudes de tus capacidades y el gran apoyo que me has dado porque, gracias a ti, es por lo que he llegado tan lejos-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura.

La radiante sonrisa de Peach fue todo lo que necesito Bowsette para saber que todo estaba bien, realmente cada vez se daba más cuenta de que, resultaba casi imposible para ella dejar de adorar aquella dulce sonrisa, al igual que esos brillantes ojos cual cielo, su cálida y suave piel y sus...

Bowsette roja como un tomate se retiro del rostro de Peach, al parecer estuvo demasiado cerca de besarla en los labios y, aunque era algo con lo que había soñado durante años, no estaba dispuesta a robarle su primer beso de esa forma, en especial porque estaba segura de que la única razón por la cual Peach se acerco a ella fue por los efectos del licor...

-Y-y-yo-comenzó a decir Bowsette completamente roja mientras se ponía de pie, Peach se veía completamente desconcertada por su repentino movimiento-C-creo que debería dejarte descansar-dijo Bowsette algo nerviosa y, cuando estaba a punto de irse, algo tomo su muñeca con cierta fuerza, no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que era Peach quien la tomaba con ímpetu...

-Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono suave y algo nervioso mientras baja la mirada algo tímida-Podrías... ¿Dormir conmigo esta noche?-dijo Peach en tono dudoso, sin atreverse a levantar su mirada...

-Y-y-y-yo...-comenzó a decir Bowsette nerviosamente, antes de que Peach le dijera en una voz suplicante un débil "Por favor"... Bowsette fue incapaz de negarle esa petición...

Antes de que Bowsette pudiera procesar toda la situación, ella se encontraba acostada con su ropa puesta en la cama de Peach, mientras ella se abrazaba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y dormía plácidamente... Bowsette estaba seriamente preguntándose si todo esto no era por culpa de alguna intoxicación por el alcohol...

Acomodándose sin despertar a la princesa, Bowsette se movió para quedar frente a ella... de verdad se veía muy linda cuando dormía, Bowsette se limito a suspirar un poco más tranquila antes de sonreír y abrazar protectoramente a Peach, mientras esta aun dormida se acomodaba en su pecho con una sonrisa tranquila, no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarían las cosas al final de esta aventura pero, cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviera preparada o cualquiera que fuera la decisión de Peach al final de esto, Bowsette decidió que la respetaría sin importar lo que pasara, se aseguraría de no cometer los mismos errores y asegurarse de que su amada princesa encontrara la felicidad, ya fuera con ella... o sin ella.


	13. Acto 5 La melodía de cristal

En medio de una nebulosa de confusión y dolor que era su cabeza, Peach había comenzado a abrir sus ojos con cierta dificultad, no recordaba si alguna vez le hubiera molestado tanto los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana... pero sin duda en estos momentos tenía unas enormes ganas de incluso desear que el sol se extinguiera.

No había sido capaz de abrir los ojos, de hecho se sentía aun bastante cansada y un tanto desorientada... jamás pensó que el entrenamiento de Goombartur la dejara en semejantes condiciones... otra cosa que noto casi de inmediato, fue una sensación de ardor en la garganta junto con una sed que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Forzando todo lo que podía su cuerpo para mantenerse aunque fuera un poco consciente pronto, una sensación de calor agradable comenzó a inundar su rostro, por alguna razón la almohada que usaba para abrazar por las noches, no solo estaba especialmente suave, sino que también destilaba un calor agradable que de alguna manera, le ayudaba a ignorar sus dolencias.

Para sus sorpresa había algo en esa almohada que la hizo incluso relajarse más aunque al mismo tiempo, hizo que comenzara a pensar sobre el tipo de almohada que tenia, por alguna razón aquella almohada tenía una especie de sonido, algo acompasado que la estaba relajando incluso más... parecía como si fueran... latidos... si, Peach pudo reconocer el sonido de unos latidos...

...

¿Desde cuándo las almohadas tenía latidos?

Con un visible esfuerzo y casi refunfuñando, Peach abrió como pudo los ojos para ver aquella curiosa almohada, al principio todo lo vio borroso y, con solo abrirlos fue todo lo que necesito para que su dolor de cabeza emporara, pero en cuanto su vista por fin se aclaro, quedo completamente estática al ver en donde esta acurrucando su cabeza...

No era una almohada mullida donde estaba descansando...

¡Era el pecho de Bowsette!

Peach no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja y que una y mil preguntas pasaran por su adolorida cabeza, ¿Por qué Bowsette estaba en su cuarto? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada luego de terminar su entrenamiento con Goombartur... ¿¡CÓMO FUE QUE LAS DOS ACABARON ASÍ!?

Por instinto Peach intento apartarse de Bowsette, pero pronto descubrió que ella, la tenía abrazada protectoramente mientras dormía, Peach no pudo evitar ponerse más roja si es que eso era posible... Bowsette prácticamente la abrazaba con una delicadeza tal, como si fuera para ella lo más preciado del mundo...

Reflexionándolo un poco, Peach pronto se dio cuenta que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así, era como si con solo estar abrazada a Bowsette, fuera todo lo que necesitaba para saber que, sin importar lo que pasara, nada malo podría sucederle, sumando a eso, estaba el letargo de su cansancio y, la calidez reconfortante que sentía tanto en el pecho como los brazos de Bowsette, Peach decidió que lo mejor era simplemente disfrutar el momento, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

Cuando Peach sintió que el sueño había comenzado a vencerla, una extraña sensación comenzó a reptar desde el fondo de su estomago, hasta su garganta, quemándola y haciendo que un repugnante sabor comenzara alojarse en su boca, Peach no necesito más señales y prácticamente saltando de la cama despertando a Bowsette en el proceso, salió disparada hacia el baño de su camarote, ¿¡Porque tenía que tener nauseas justo en ese momento!?

Bowsette sabía que no había sido uno de sus mejores despertares pero, definitivamente no fue el peor que tuvo en su vida, estaba tratando de procesar la situación apenas levantándose de la cama, cuando escucho unas fuertes arcadas que venían del baño, no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que Peach estaba pagando las consecuencias de haber bebido ese licor tan fuerte... y por lo que escuchaba realmente la joven princesa lo estaba pasando fatal.

Quizás no era precisamente el momento donde Peach se veía más... encantadora, pero por su madre que no la dejaría ahí sola, entrando al baño tan calmada como pudo, vio a la princesa prácticamente abrazando el retrete y con la cabeza casi metida dentro de este... Bowsette consideraba un milagro que el cabello de la joven no se hubiera manchado ya fuera de vomito o de agua del retrete...

Tratando de no alterar más a la joven, Bowsette con delicadeza comenzó a sostener el cabello de Peach para que este, no quedara igual o peor de lo que ya estaba el retrete, Peach casi de inmediato volteo a verla y Bowsette, no pudo evitar tener una punzada de culpa al ver la mortificación en los ojos de la princesa... debía tratar de hacer algo para calmarla.

-Oye tranquila no estás tan mal-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura-En mi primera resaca desperté dentro de un contenedor de basura en un hostal de mala muerte, y eso que bebí algo mucho más suave de lo que te tomaste anoche-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa animada.

Aunque Peach no estaba muy segura a que se refería Bowsette, algo en esa sonrisa le hacía pensar que de alguna forma, le hacía sentir que las cosas de algún modo estarían bien... para luego segundos después volver a vomitar y, a pesar de lo mortificante que era que Bowsette la viera en tan lamentable estado, de verdad estaba agradecida que evitara que su cabello, no quedara manchado de... lo que sea que estaba vomitando...

Luego de componerse medianamente y que Bowsette le proporcionara algunas bebidas para controlar su deshidratación y un buen consomé de pollo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bowsette y sus compañeras le explicaran, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió y, como acabo tan enferma del estomago, además de sentirse terriblemente mortificada y avergonzada por lo que hizo, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía orgullosa por haber logrado soltarle un par de golpes a Boobell, aunque no sería algo que estaba dispuesta a decir a viva voz.

Luego de disculparse con todas y con Boobell por haberla atacado, Boobell no parecía ni remotamente ofendida o molesta por su arranque de ira, de hecho para empeorar más su vergüenza Boobell casi de inmediato comenzó a insinuársela de una forma que dejo a Peach bastante asustada, afortunadamente los lanzallamas de Bowsette y los ataques de Goombartur, evitaron que las cosas se salieran más de control.

Para fortuna de Peach, aquella sensación de cansancio y nauseas desapareció al día siguiente, cosa que impresiono incluso Boobell, ya que Jill y ella le dejaron bastante claro que lo que se tomo, de verdad era bastante fuerte y que, para ser su primera vez con un licor de ese calibre no le había ido tan mal, Peach no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgullosa por esa, aparente resistencia que tenía, aunque no estaba segura si volvería a tentar su suerte con el alcohol... con la experiencia que tuvo había sido más que suficiente...

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Goombartur, le dio una extensa platica sobre los peligros del alcohol y como eso la podía transformar en una degenerada, Peach estaba bastante consciente de que Goombartur lo hacía solo para protegerla... pero la mayoría de las cosas que decía era una exageración... lo peor de todo es que estuvo más de tres horas profesando ese discurso... solo para volverlo a repetir un par de veces más... de verdad ahora comprendía porque Bowsette se molestaba tan seguido con él...

Pronto en una sala de reuniones de la nave y ayudada un poco con la magia de Boobell, Bowsette pudo localizar la siguiente pieza de la corona que, al parecer estaba en un lugar llamado, Reino de Cristal, aquel reino no solo era conocido porque, tanto flora, como la fauna del lugar estaba hecho completamente de cristal, también los habitantes estaban hechos completamente del más fino cristal.

El reino por lógicas razones, era reconocido por sus extraordinarios trabajos de cristalería fina, espejos y joyas de valores incluso más altos que el oro, debido al enorme detalle artesanal con el que se fabricaban muchos de esos artículos, Peach incluso tenía un espejo de mano que, había sido hecho y confeccionado en aquel reino y, era una de las herencias que se habían pasado a cada princesa real del reino de los hongos.

A cuatro días de camino desde el Reino de la Noche Eterna, Peach decidió aprovechar esos días para continuar sus estudios de economía y diplomacia, además de seguir con sus prácticas de combate con Goombartur en las cuales, para su sorpresa Lucy también se unió a ella para enseñarle uno que otro truco para mantenerse fuera del peligro, sin dejar de atacar.

Lucy resulto ser una maestra no solo paciente, sino también bastante amable, siempre dispuesta a guiar a Peach a cada pasó que daba y enseñándole, algunos movimientos que había aprendido en su tierra natal para, liberarse de agresores y como buscar el punto débil de su oponente, con el tiempo Peach poco a poco comenzó aprender más de Lucy, e incluso le comento que era originaria del Reino Chai, como su mejor amiga Daisy.

Entre platicas Lucy le comento que poco recordaba de su vida antes de convertirse en un zombi y, no estaba muy interesada en saber mucho sobre ella, al parecer habían pasado casi dos siglos desde que Lucy vivió ahí y, realmente ella dudaba que le quedara algún familiar con vida, sumado a que ya tenía una vida junto a su amada Jill, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida con su amada novia por nada del mundo.

No fue hasta un día antes de llegar al famoso Reino de Cristal que Peach, tuvo suficiente valor para preguntarle algo que, había deseado preguntarle a Lucy desde hace un tiempo y, el hecho de que Goombartur hubiera terminado sus ejercicios desde temprano, le dio por fin la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Lucy, si no es mucha molestia... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Peach algo nerviosa mientras estaba sentada en la banca del gimnasio de la nave junto con Lucy, luego de que terminaran los ejercicios de hoy.

-Por supuesto Peach, ¿Dime que necesitas?-dijo Lucy en tono amable, antes de seguir afinando su shamisen, la princesa realmente se estaba volviendo bástate ágil y, ya no tenía que contenerse tanto en los entrenamientos de evasión.

-Bueno... si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo Jill y tu acabaron juntas?-dijo Peach en tono algo tímido.

-Oh vaya, parece que alguien quiere saber si está enamorada-dijo Lucy en tono jovial y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡N-no es lo que tú crees!-dijo Peach desesperada y mucho más roja, ¿¡Cómo Lucy pudo descubrirla tan pronto!

-Tranquila Peach, eso no tiene nada de malo-dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo a manera de complicidad que, solo puso más nerviosa a Peach-La verdad nos conocimos de la manera menos favorable para iniciar un romance-dijo Lucy en tono soñador, captando la atención de Peach.

-Todo comenzó en aquel bar donde nos conocieron, yo trataba de poner en orden mi no-vida y no había tenido mucha suerte-comenzó a decir Lucy en tono sereno-Tenía muchos antecedentes por mi adicción al opio e incluso conseguir un lugar donde pudiera rentar era casi imposible-dijo Lucy sin dejar de afinar su amado instrumento-En ese tiempo vivía en el almacén de ese bar, se podía decir que estaba en constante vigilancia para que no me robara nada debido a la mala reputación que tenía-dijo Lucy manteniendo su tono tranquilo.

-Eso es terrible, tú estabas tratando de arreglar las cosas, debieron darte aunque fuera una segunda oportunidad-dijo Peach en tono algo molesto, aun le sorprendía el hecho de que Lucy lo comentara como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Realmente en ese tiempo ni yo confiaba en mi misma, así que realmente hacían lo correcto en no confiar en mí-dijo Lucy en tono calmado mientras comenzaba a tocar un poco su shamisen.

-Entonces... ¿Fue Jill quien te dio tu primera oportunidad?-dijo Peach en tono curioso, Lucy pareció meditar un poco su respuesta antes de contestar.

-Se podría decir que en cierto modo sí, aunque todo fue a raíz de un accidente que Jill provoco-dijo Lucy sonriendo de manera divertida pero tranquila.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Peach con mayor interés.

-Bueno, Jill había entrado un tiempo después de que yo comenzara a trabajar ahí tocando mi música y sirviendo tragos y, desde un principio siempre notaba que en mis presentaciones no paraba de mirarme, incluso un par de veces tiro lo tragos por andar distraída-dijo Lucy soltando una suave risa ante el recuerdo.

-¿De verdad era así de obvia Jill?-dijo Peach soltando una suave risa, de alguna forma el tono gentil y sereno de Lucy, sumado a su música, la hacía sentirse más tranquila con esa conversación.

-Sí, incluso el jefe un par de veces la regaño por eso, e incluso le dijo que no debía meterse con alguien con mis antecedentes-dijo Lucy en tono sereno sin dejar de tocar su instrumento.

-¿Y cómo fue que al final acabo hablándote?-pregunto Peach con una sonrisa.

-Cómo te dije todo fue por un accidente, yo era la encargada de recoger todo el equipo después de mi presentación y, ya que no había muchos clientes Jill se ofreció a ayudarme, desgraciadamente Jill tratando de sacarme conversación, se enredo con unos cables y, acabo destruyendo una de la bocinas más costosas-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Peach en tono preocupado.

-Lo fue, nuestro jefe estaba tan enojado y me hecho toda la culpa a mí, pero Jill me defendió hasta que al final, el jefe decidió no despedirnos, pero si me desalojo del almacén-dijo Lucy soltando un pequeño suspiro, en ese tiempo Lucy agradecía que no llevaba muchas cosas consigo.

-¡Eso fue completamente injusto!-dijo Peach en tono molesto, ¿¡Cómo ese señor pudo haber sido tan cruel con Lucy.

-Jill le reclamo hasta que la detuve, no quería que pusiera más en riesgo su trabajo, Jill se sintió tan mal que me ofreció vivir en su departamento y, dado como estaban las cosas me fue imposible rechazar esa oferta-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Y fue el tiempo que pasaron juntas lo que las acabo uniendo?-dijo Peach curiosa y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Sí, sin duda entre más nos conocíamos, más me sentía atraída hacia ella-dijo Lucy con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Qué fue lo que más te atrajo de ella?-dijo Peach algo tímida y apenada, Lucy dejo de tocar su instrumento para pensarlo un poco, antes de mirar a Peach y decirle.

-Puedo decir con sinceridad que todo-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa sincera, atrayendo la atención de Peach-Su amabilidad, su sinceridad, su torpeza, el hecho de que no capta bien las cosas e incluso la forma en cómo despierta con ese adorable cabello de almohada-dijo Lucy completamente emocionada y con una gran sonrisa, Peach casi podía jurar que vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lucy-Cuando amas a alguien incluso llegas a enamorarte de sus defectos, aunque eso no significa que no debas darle su correctivo cuando se lo merezca-dijo Lucy en tono amable y guiñándole un ojo a Peach.

Peach no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa por el comentario de Lucy, la verdad con todo lo que le había dicho Lucy, realmente no estaba segura si alguna vez había amado a alguien antes, o por lo menos con aquella devoción que veía en los ojos de Lucy cuando hablaba de Jill, sin duda Peach no pudo evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas poder tener una relación como la de Lucy y Jill y, sin poderlo evitar, se preguntaba si algún día Bowsette llegaría a amarla con sus carencias y defectos.

Casi de inmediato se puso completamente roja ante ese pensamiento y, su bochorno solo empeoro cuando escucho la risa de Lucy, a pesar de todo Lucy fue lo bastante compasiva para no indagar en el tema aunque eso no logró tranquilizar a Peach, el hecho de pensar eso sobre Bowsette o tener una relación con ella, aun era algo que lo veía bastante imposible... en especial porque alguien tan hermosa y poderosa como Bowsette, no se fijaría en alguien como ella...

Sin mayores percances luego aterrizaron en uno de los puertos más famosos del Reino de Cristal, conocido como Costa Espejo, famosos por sus trabajos y, el lugar donde muchos marineros, viajeros y aventureros, se reunían en las tabernas para acceder a la, amplia red de rumores e información de, no solo del reino, sino de otros reinos distantes.

Debido a las altas temperaturas del reino, tanto Bowsette y Boobell, le dejaron claro al grupo que necesitaban ir con ropas ligeras o, no serian capaces de soportar bien las temperaturas del lugar, en especial si tenian que recorrer un largo camino para encontrar el sitio de descanso del legendario fragmento.

Peach opto por ponerse una blusa blanca de tirantes, una pieza de tela más propia para la playa de color rosa suave y, atado con un nudo en su hombro, un short blanco casual, calcetas y sus botas para caminar, sumado a eso Peach decidió llevar sus lentes de sol y poner todo lo necesario en su bolsa de viaje, incluyendo algo de bloqueador solar en caso de que lo necesitara.

Lista y asegurándose de no olvidar nada, salió de su camarote al área de carga donde ya estaban Goombartur, Bowsette y Boobell, Goombartur solo llevaba su fiel casco consigo y, no se le escapo a Peach que Goombartur no dejaba de mirar de manera un tanto agresiva a Boobell, mientras ella simplemente lo ignoraba como si fuera poco más que una roca en el camino.

Boobell llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas algo escotado cuya parte del pecho era de un color morado algo oscuro con varios holanes y, la parte inferior era completamente blanco, llevaba uno zapatos blancos que dudaba que fueran cómodos para caminar largas distancias, pero considerando que Boobell la mayor parte del tiempo estaba flotando, dudaba que eso fuera a provocarle algún problema, además de eso llevaba unos lentes de sol en la cabeza y lo que parecía ser un parasol que generaba una aura gélida, quizás Boobell no era muy fanática del calor.

Bowsette por su parte llevaba una simple blusa blanca, pero sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta corta de cuero negro abierta, que le llegaba un poco por debajo de su pecho, tenia púas tanto en el cuello de la chaqueta como en los hombros, tachuelas de metal en el brazo y unas correas en la parte de las mangas, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla a la medida de color azul y, sus botas con picos, a Peach le costó mucho trabajo no quedarse embobada mirando a Bowsette...

-Parece que alguien aquí es fanática de las cosas punk-dijo Boobell en tono divertido al ver, como la pequeña princesa no dejaba de verle el "corazón" a Bowsette.

-E-ese tipo de ropas siempre le han sentado bien a Bowsette-dijo Peach un poco a la defensiva y algo roja, maldiciendo que Boobell la hubiera descubierto.

-Mi diosa de la guerra siempre se verá bien incluso si vistiera harapos-dijo Goombartur en tono orgulloso, casi como si estuviera presumiendo a su chica, Bowsette casi de inmediato quiso patearlo o, dejar que Boobell lo maldijera tal como se lo había pedido.

-Sospecho que lo que más desearías es verla en ropa más provocativa pequeño-dijo Boobell con aire seductor haciendo que Goombartur se pusiera rojo de la pena.

-¡Blasfemias, demonio con cuerpo de dama! ¡No permitiré que corrompa mis puras intenciones!-dijo Goombartur en tono furioso antes de lanzarse sobre Boobell la cual, solo comenzó a flotar alejándose del alcance de Goombartur mientras se reía histérica.

-Peach, alejémonos de estos idiotas-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio antes de tomar la mano de Peach y apartarla del lamentable espectáculo que hacían ese par.

Ya más retirados Bowsette pronto noto que Peach estaba inusualmente roja del rostro, quizás el comentario de Boobell la había apenado mucho más de lo que creyó...

-No le hagas caso a esa demente, sabes que lo única que buscar es molestar a quien pueda-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura para tratar de calmarla.

-S-si lo sé, gracias Bowsette-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable y ligeramente sonrojada, aunque en ningún momento se había animado a soltar la mano de Bowsette.

-¿Por cierto sabes porque Pauline y las demás tardan tanto?-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire irritado, captando la atención de Peach.

-Bueno, Pauline me dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y, Jill y Lucy no estoy segura de que les sucederá-dijo Peach ligeramente preocupada, de hecho ella tampoco las había visto en el desayuno.

-¡Perdón! ¡Se nos hizo tarde!-escucharon el grito desesperado de Jill, quien entraba a la zona de desembarco algo apurada con Lucy y Pauline, quienes optaron llegar al lugar caminando tranquilamente.

Jill llevaba una blusa top negra de tela ligera con dibujo de un corazón con cicatrices y clavos incrustados, una gorra militar de color negro, sus acostumbrados audífonos en el cuello, unos pescadores ajustados y, las mismas botas que había usado en el bosque maldito, Lucy por su parte llevaba una blusa roja de tirantes, una visera blanca, falda corta de mezclilla, unas calcetas largas negras y unas botas para caminar muy parecidas a las de Jill pero de un color café más claro.

Pauline por su parte llevaba una camisa roja de tres cuartos de manga con bolsillos en el pecho, un pantalón de tela cómodo negro, un cinturón gris oscuro a juego, lo que parecían ser unos zapatos para caminar, unos lentes de sol y su sombrero favorito.

-Parece que despertaron más animados de lo normal-dijo Pauline quitándose los lentes de sol con un movimiento grácil, mientras veía como Goombartur seguía con sus inútiles intentos por alcanzar a Boobell.

-Aun me sigo preguntando porque rayos los traje-dijo Bowsette con evidente fastidio.

-Quizás porque les tenga un cierto afecto-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amble.

-Les tengo tanto afecto como le tendría a una hernia-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno, por lo menos no los comparo con algo peor-dijo Jill con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por cierto Pauline, ¿Lograste terminar tus averiguaciones?-dijo Bowsette mirando a Pauline un poco expectante.

-Con los datos que conseguí de mis informantes, al parecer nuestra mejor pista está en la taberna, "El mar de joyas", es el único sitio donde podremos encontrar algo que nos pueda llevar por el camino correcto-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo.

-Si es un bar entonces déjenmelo a mí, soy muy buena consiguiendo información en lugares como esos -dijo Jill en tono orgulloso.

-Cariño, no sé si cuente cuando la gente ahogada en alcohol te dicen cosas que, hasta tu misma hubieras deseado nunca escuchar-dijo Lucy soltando una suave risa.

-S-solo confíen en mi, juro que lo hare bien-dijo Jill algo apenada.

-Lo mejor será comenzar a movernos, entre más pronto lleguemos al lugar, más pronto podremos saber hacia dónde dirigirnos-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro y animado, ¡Ya era hora de que esta aventura comenzara!

Luego de calmar a Goombartur, el grupo bajo de la nave hacia los muelles, solo para quedar con la boca abierta por la impresionante ciudad, desde los edificios, hasta las plantas y los habitantes, todo estaba hecho de un fino cristal pulido de diferente colores, había desde personas, Koopas, Toads, Shy Guys, Boos e incluso Yoshis de cristal que, caminaban por las calles alegremente.

El lugar tal como les habían advertido, era bastante caluroso y con un brillo constante que, apenas les permitirá saber por dónde estaban caminando, casi de inmediato todos comenzaron a colocarse su lentes de sol y, en el caso de Goombartur bajar su visera, si seguían contemplando ese brillo probablemente terminarían ciegos.

Siguiendo las direcciones que Pauline había conseguido pronto, comenzaron adentrarse en la zona del muelle donde el brillo era mucho más tolerable, el lugar parecía un tanto opaco y hasta cierto punto, todo indicaba que no estaba bien pulido como las partes cercanas al centro de la ciudad y el puerto principal.

En el camino comenzaron a encontrarse todo tipo de personas que podían ser consideradas de dudosa reputación, Craws, Bandidos, Little Mouser y personas de un aspecto bastante intimidante, afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellas en cuanto notaron ciertas cosas del grupo, primero la mirada intimidante de Bowsette, el hecho de que Goombartur fuera un caballero, el aspecto muerto de Jill y Lucy y, lo que finalmente los convenció, la penetrante y maligna mirada de Boobell, en especial cuando oscurecía por completo sus escleróticas... incluso uno se tiro al mar aterrado por ver a Boobell a la cara...

Luego de caminar por unas calles más encontraron por fin a la famosa cantina "El mar de joyas", sorprendentemente el sitio se veía muchísimo más cuidado que el resto del lugar aunque, a simple vista no parecía más que un bar con una fachada simple de un cristal color café oscuro como si fuera madera y, un letrero curiosamente hecho de conchas de mar.

A pesar de entrar de la manera más tranquila posible, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta la gente del establecimiento se les quedo mirando fijamente, Peach no pudo evitar tragar saliva preocupada al ver tal colección de piratas, maleantes y, lo que le parecieron podrían ser incluso asesinos a sueldo, no quería pensar mal de la gente de ese lugar... pero era difícil no platearse esa posibilidad en especial por... la forma en la que jugaban con sus afilados cuchillos mientras sonreían al verlas...

Cuando por fin llegaron a la barra sintiendo que todo el mundo las estaba apuñalando con la mirada, encontraron a un viejo barman Craw, de aspecto demacrado, su plumaje era casi completamente blanco, su pico tenía unas cuantas fracturas y tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, las plumas de su cabeza estaban algo levantas y desordenadas, llevaba un chaleco de color negro y, no dejaba de mirarlas de manera dura...

-Creo que están algo perdidas NIÑAS-dijo el barman en tono duro-Este no es sitio para florecitas como ustedes-dijo el barman antes de dejar el vaso en la barra con cierta fuerza, Bowsette estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando Pauline la detuvo, no necesitaban que todo esto se volviera un caos tan pronto.

-No hemos venido a causar problemas, solo necesitamos información sobre un artefacto-dijo Pauline en tono serio y tranquilo, tomando por sorpresa un poco al barman.

-¡Que no escucharon! ¡Este sitio no es para mujeres delicadas!-dijo un marinero Bob-omb borracho en tono molesto.

-Chicos no hay que ser tan duro con las señoritas-dijo un bandido acercándose de repente a Lucy, ella no necesito ver su rostro tras esa mascara para notar el tipo de intensiones que tenían-Se nota que usted señorita es una mujer con cierta categoría, no le gustaría pasar un buen rato con alguien que esté a su nivel-dijo el bandido en tono lascivo, Jill estaba a punto de arrojársele encima cuando Lucy la detuvo.

Manteniendo una tranquilidad y una dignidad envidiable Lucy, saco con calma su amado instrumento y, luego afinarlo un poco, disparo una onda de choque de este, que lanzo al bandido con múltiples cortes, antes de salir disparado por la ventana dejando a todos los presentes sin habla.

-¡Perra infeliz!-dijo un grupo de bandidos que al parecer, eran los compañeros del bandido que Lucy acababa de sacar del bar, no lograron acercarse cuando Jill les plantó cara abriendo sus cierres liberando el miasma negro de ellos que pronto se transformaron en sus tétricas espadas, el chillido de las espadas fue suficiente para hacer huir a los bandidos del bar.

Desgraciadamente no evito que la mayoría de los clientes borrachos sacaran sus armas listos para atacarlas, Bowsette se coloco al frente con sus voraces llamas en las manos, Goombartur también se preparo para taclear a cualquier rufián que se acercara y Peach, trataba desesperadamente de evitar una confrontación, Pauline bastante irritada por la situación decidió que ya era hora de parar esto.

-Boobell, ¿Podrías encargarte de esto?-dijo Pauline con cierta irritación, era increíble como la gente le gustaba hacer batallas sin sentido.

-De inmediato cariño-dijo Boobell en tono seductor antes de tronar sus dedos.

Casi de inmediato una serie de cadenas oscuras apresaron a todas las personas que se habían levantado para atacar, el bar pronto se lleno de gritos de angustia ya que al parecer, la cadenas no solo estaban robándoles parte de su energía vital, sino que les provocaba una agonía horrenda... el barman no pudo evitar temblar de miedo al ver que esas chicas, definitivamente no eran comunes.

-¿Q-q-q-q-que d-d-desean saber s-s-s-señoritas?-dijo el barman apenas articulando palabra.

-Como le dije solo hemos venido por algo de información, ¿Sabe de alguien que sepa algo sobre alguna leyenda de un tesoro de gran poder?-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo pero ligeramente demandante... el barman estuvo a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones cuando encaro esa mirada.

-Si buscan a alguien que sabe del folclore de aquí y haya, no teman mis bellas damas, pues yo soy quien las ayudara-escucharon una voz en el fondo del bar antes de que se escuchara una melodía.

Aquella sonata tranquila y gentil pronto comenzó a inundar todo el establecimiento y, para sorpresa de Boobell vio no solo como su magia comenzó a mermar un poco, sino también sus cadenas comenzaron a perder algo de su fuerza, logrando que los gritos comenzaran a desaparecer... solo conocía un instrumento sagrado que podría lograr tal hazaña.

-Buenas, mis estimadas doncellas-dijo un Koopa acercándose a ella y haciendo una reverencia quitándose su sombrero de trovador-Me conocen como Koopido, trovador y amante de buenas historias, veo que requieren los servicios de un conocedor como yo-dijo Koopido guiñándoles un ojos al levantarse. 

Koopido era un Koopa de caparazón verde con una larga capa del mismo color con un corazón en el centro, un sombrero de trovador verde con una pluma roja y una mandolina con un brillo que tanto Bowsette como Boobell, lograron reconocer como la famosa "Mandolina Áurica", ¿Cómo una persona como él se hizo poseedor de tan poderosa reliquia? 

-Entonces, ¿Sabes de las leyendas locales de este reino?-pregunto Peach un poco más tranquila de que las cosas estuvieran medianamente tranquilas.

-Por su puesto mi radiante lucero pero, dudo que exista alguna que pueda equipararse a su gran belleza-dijo Koopido en tono seductor antes de arrodillarse ante Peach y darle un suave beso en la mano... Bowsette ya tenía más que suficiente de ese sujeto.

-Escucha insecto-dijo Bowsette en tono furioso antes de levantar a Koopido de su capa y, apartarlo de un tirón de Peach-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz, ¡Al menos que quieras conocer las llamas del infierno!-dijo Bowsette embravecida y expulsando unas peligrosas flamas muy cerca de Koopido.

-Entiendo dulzura pero, no debes sentirte celosa, hay suficiente Koopido para todas-dijo Koopido en tono confianzudo y seductor y guiñándole un ojo a Bowsette... ¡Ese tipo estaba muerto!

-Basta Bowsette, si quieres matarlo por lo menos hazlo luego de asegurarnos de que no nos será útil-dijo Pauline en tono serio, Bowsette a regañadientes bajo al miserable Koopa, al menos le habían dado autorización de acabar con él cuando resolvieran esto.

-¿Quien diría que encontraríamos a alguien más fastidioso que tu Goombartur?-dijo Boobell en tono divertido.

-¡Usted mujer perniciosa! ¡Es sin duda el ser más molesto y deplorable que he conocido!-dijo Goombartur en tono molesto, Boobell solo se limito a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Mi estimada mujer de fría mirada, le agradezco que salvara a su servidor, como recompensa le ofrezco mi corazón y devoción-dijo Koopido en tono galante antes de arrodillarse frente a Pauline, pero la mirada dura y fría de ella fue suficiente para ponerse de pie un poco nervioso -Y bien, ¿Que necesitan saber señoritas?-dijo Koopido en tono algo nervioso, incluso su llama apasionada tenía sus límites.

-Estamos buscando el fragmento de una corona, ¿Has oído hablar de alguna leyenda o historia sobre ella?-pregunto Pauline en tono tranquilo y correcto.

-Pues...-comenzó a decir Koopido antes de tocar algunas notas con su mandolina-Existe la historia de un templo que guarda un tesoro que solo, aquellos con corazones valerosos podrán alcanzar-dijo Koopido en tono melódico mientras seguía tocando.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese templo?-pregunto Peach en tono curioso pero vigilante, no le había gustado el atrevimiento que ese sujeto había tenido con Bowsette...

-"Cruzando los bosques de cuarzo, entre la maleza que cede el paso, se halla el templo anhelado, pero cuidado aventurero, pues el camino es traicionero, solo la melodía de cristal, te salvara de un triste final"-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo terminando su canción.

-Bueno... estuvo bonito tu poema pero... ¿Qué significa?-dijo Jill algo confundida.

-Cariño, quiere decir que solo podemos entrar usando una melodía especial-dijo Lucy en tono dulce antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero eso solo es la mitad del problema, ya que solo un instrumento sagrado puede abriles el paso-dijo Koopido con una sonrisa galante.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Bowsette completamente furiosa, solo eso le faltaba, ¡Tener que llevar a otro idiota peor que Goombartur!

-Esto debe ser una equivocación-dijo Goombartur en tono molesto, ya tenía suficiente con Boobell como para lidiar también con ese sujeto.

-Temo que dice la verdad-dijo Boobell soltando un suspiro-Así que parece que tendremos que llevar a este Koopa que se da de Don Juan-dijo Boobell con cierto aire divertido.

-¡Me niego! ¡Ese sujeto es del tipo que coquetea hasta con chicas ya con pareja!-dijo Jill en tono molesto antes de abrazar protectoramente a Lucy.

-Quizás sea en parte cierto, pero ninguna dama se a quejado de mi cariño-dijo Koopido en tono seguro y guiñándole un ojo a Jill y Lucy, solo para que segundos después Lucy lo mandara a volar con un ataque de onda de su instrumento.

-¿¡En serio debemos llevar a ESO!?-dijo Bowsette indignada mirando a Pauline, ¿¡Debía existir otra manera de llegar a ese maldito templo!?

-La idea no termina de fascinarme Bowsette, pero al parecer no tenemos elección-dijo Pauline suspirando con cierta resignación, Pauline pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que esta aventura pronto se estaba transformando en una tragicomedia demasiado triste y ridícula...

En un lejano y tétrico bosque, en un castillo lleno de horrores indescriptibles, se encontraba una figura oscura contemplando un caldero que, gracias al uso de su magia negra, había sido capaz de ver el progreso del infeliz ser que, indirectamente lo estaba acercando más a su meta.

-Amo-dijo una voz entrando en el estudio del terrible ser que moraba el viejo castillo.

-¿Si joven Kamishi?-dijo el perverso ser con una siniestra sonrisa a su aprendiz, un Magi Koopa de ropajes morados desgastados.

-Nuestro operativo de campo, Micekeeper ha llegado al puerto del Reino Cristal, si todo sale bien en poco tiempo nos traerá los fragmentos que han recolectado-dijo Kamishi en tono seguro y tranquilo.

-¡Excelente!-dijo en tono jovial el maligno ser-¿Lleva consigo el regalo que prepare especialmente para ellos?-dijo el ente con un aire oscuro.

-Los fragmentos falsos están en su poder y, tiene ordenes especificas de colocarlos en donde usted lo pidió-dijo Kamishi en tono tranquilo.

-Bien, si las cosas salen bien, tendré una excelente adición para mis experimentos-dijo aquel ser antes de soltar una risa maniaca.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento amo pero, ¿Por qué ha decidido atacar ahora y no cuando obtuvieran todos los fragmentos?-dijo Kamishi en tono curioso.

-Veras mi estimado pupilo, los otros dos fragmentos logre descifrar su localización un siglo atrás y, ahora que la barrera principal fue liberada gracias al imbécil que se coloco la corona maldita, he enviado a algunos de mis contactos para obtenerlos inmediatamente-dijo aquella persona en tono tranquilo.

-¿Está completamente seguro de que podemos confiar en ese tipo de terceros?-dijo Kamishi con cierta preocupación.

-Veras mi joven Kamishi, cuando hay gente incauta deseosa de poder, y están tan dispuestos a vender hasta su propia madre por él, son extremadamente fáciles de manipular, solo debes prometerles lo que más anhelan y, pasaran por encima de quien sea con tal de obtenerlo-dijo el sujeto en tono perverso.

-¿Qué hará con ellos luego de que terminen con su cometido?-pregunto Kamishi en tono algo serio.

-Bueno, necesitas practicar tus habilidades con especímenes vivos, quizás podrían ser excelente conejillos de indias para tus experimentos-dijo el ser sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-Me asegurare de hacer buen uso de su enorme generosidad-dijo Kamishi en tono alegre antes de hacer una reverencia a su maestro.

-Me alegre que lo veas de esa forma, ahora regresa a tus deberes y termina con los experimentos Z-45 y Z-87, al parecer sobrevivieron a tu ultimo brebaje, por lo que veo el buen Micekeeper te consiguió ejemplares de muy alta calidad-dijo la siniestra figura en tono amable, antes de colocarse en la silla cómoda de su estudio personal para, comenzar a leer un viejo tomo.

-De inmediato amo Buddy-dijo Kamishi con cierto entusiasmo antes de salir con cierta velocidad del estudio, ¡Esta vez impresionaría a su maestro con su nuevo brebaje de mutación!

Mientras Buddy veía como su entusiasta alumno regresaba a cumplir diligentemente sus deberes, este soltó una risa algo tranquila, su pupilo sin duda le recordaba mucho él cuando empezó en este encantador oficio, sin duda el chico tenía mucho potencial que, más le valía cultivar correctamente.

Buddy comenzó a leer las páginas de aquello libros arcanos que, tanto le habían fascinado desde que se instruyó en las artes oscuras, le era muy difícil recordar aquellas época pero, sin duda podía decir que después de casi un milenio, por fin todos sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se volviera el soberano indiscutible de este corrupto, miserable y pútrido mundo.


	14. Acto 5 Debajo de la mascara

Para sorpresa del grupo, Koopido resulto ser no solo un gran conocedor de la zona donde se localizaba el misterioso templo, sino que también la extraordinaria música de su mandolina fue pieza clave para apartar, la naturaleza cristalina que cuanto más avanzaban, más intentaba cubrirles el paso, como si estuvieran protegiendo celosamente la ubicación del santuario, al menos eso era una señal de que estaban en la pista correcta.

La zona era un enorme bosque que estaba hecho por completo de cuarzos de diferentes tipos y colores, las hojas de los árboles y la vegetación verde estaban compuestas de malaquitas, los troncos de los árboles o cualquier trozo de madera en el lugar eran de granate, algunas aves de color azul estaban hechos de lapislázuli, incluso Peach logro ver lo que parecían ser unas ardillas que estaban hechas de lo que parecía ser ámbar.

El suelo parecía un camino pulido de cuarzo lechoso que, de alguna manera daba la impresión de que alguien, se había tomado la molestia de dejarlo tan liso como un camino recién construido, avanzaron por unas horas observando la cautivante naturaleza del lugar, hasta que por fin llegaron al imponente templo.

Aquel santuario era una estructura enorme, imponente que estaba erguida en medio de la extraña naturaleza cristalina del reino, era una gran estructura de cristal que era parcialmente reflejante, pero no lo suficiente para cegar al grupo de aventureros, aquel santuario cuadrado tenía una especie de porche con columnas en frente de él. 

Contaba con cuatro grandes cámaras que se extendían por todo el gran claro, en la cámara central se encontraba un enorme domo cuya fachada estaba cubierta por decoraciones talladas a mano donde, tal parecía que contaba algún tipo de leyenda o cuento sobre los constructores del enorme templo, pero lo que emociono al grupo fue que, en la parte superior de este estaba lo que daba la impresión de ser un dibujo de un fragmento de la legendaria corona.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito animada Jill antes de abrazar a Lucy.

-Debo reconocerlo señor Koopido, realmente cumplió lo que prometió-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa tranquila.

-No necesita ser tan formal conmigo mi hermosa alcaldesa, solo cumplo mi deber con las hermosas damas que existen a todo lo largo y ancho de este mundo-dijo Koopido en tono caballeroso y haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien si este... bufón termino su cometido, iré al frente a explorar la entrada-dijo Goombartur en tono decidido antes de encaminarse a la entrada del templo, no iba a permitir que ese... ¡Canalla! Siguiera luciéndose frente a su amada diosa de la guerra.

-Quien diría que los caballeros "puros" podían sentir celos kukukuku-dijo Boobell en tono divertido mientras levitaba algo relajada con su parasol en mano.

-Por favor Boobell, no molestes más al pobre Goombartur-dijo Peach en tono preocupado, la verdad le había parecido un milagro que Goombartur no se le hubiera arrojado encima a Koopido mientras recorrían el bosque de cuarzo.

Goombartur decidido, comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la enorme entrada del templo pero, cuando apenas puso un pie en el umbral de la puerta, una luz lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que, lo lanzo por los aires, azotándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, de inmediato, todas fueron a socorrerlo esperando que no estuviera herido de gravedad.

-Eso sí que fue un azote-dijo Boobell en tono divertido mientras Lucy y Peach ayudaban a Goombartur a ponerse de pie.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?-dijo Bowsette con evidente mal humor.

-Parece que lo que dice esa canción es cierto-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo mientras comenzaba a tocar un poco su mandolina para desagrado de Boobell.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso señor Koopido?-dijo Peach en tono preocupado mientras curaba las heridas de Goombartur, afortunadamente la mayor parte del impacto fue absorbido por su casco.

-¿Podría ilustrarnos señor Koopido, antes de que suceda otro contratiempo?-dijo Pauline en tono cortes pero lo suficientemente duro para que Koopido se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Mis alegre damas, escuchen la sonata que les gustara, pues del templo sus secretos les dará-dijo Koopido en tono solemne antes de comenzar su canción-"Oh valeroso aventurero, que has cruzado el bosque sin miedo, escucha la advertencia de este vocero, pues te ayudare en todo lo que puedo"-continuo Koopido su melodía-"El templo no abrirá sus puertas, mientras las intenciones sean inciertas, solo aquellos sin miedo a su reflejo, serán bienvenidos atreves del complejo"-dijo Koopido terminando su serenata.

-¿Por qué siempre explicas todo con canciones?-dijo Jill con cierto malestar.

-Entonces si he entendido bien, será el templo quien elija a quienes les permitirá el paso-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo.

-Así es mi suspicaz damisela, pero les advierto que en este templo, no es bienvenida la presencia de los no-muertos-dijo Koopido con cierta advertencia.

-Eso explica porque siento un malestar cuando me acerco ahí-dijo Boobell con cierto fastidio.

-Ha, cada vez parece más un buen lugar para vivir, así podre deshacerme de Goombartur y de ti-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura.

-Bowsette no seas cruel-dijo Peach con cierto aire de regaño, aunque fue imposible no notar que esta vez, había sido menos efusiva cuando Bowsette se quejaba de la presencia de Goombartur.

-¿Cómo podremos saber quien o quienes son los elegidos?-dijo Pauline en tono analítico.

-Es muy fácil mi doncella, solo debe colocar un pie en la escalera y si esta brilla, significa que ha sido la elegida-dijo Koopido en tono cortés antes de tocar algunas notas con su mandolina.

-Un momento... si sabias sobre eso, ¿Por qué no le advertiste a Goombartur?-dijo Jill con cierto aire inquisitivo.

-El noble caballero a mostrado claramente su desconfianza hacia mí y, como trovador que solo protege a las hermosas doncellas, no vi necesidad de decir algo cuando ustedes no estaban en peligro-dijo Koopido con una sonrisa tranquila sin dejar de tocar su mágico instrumento.

-¡Eres un bellaco de lo peor!-dijo furioso Goombartur que, lo único que evito que no se arrojara sobre ese rufián, fue la mirada de advertencia de Pauline.

Con el asunto claro y, debido a que cuatro de ellos no podía pasar, solo los cuatro restantes decidieron probar suerte, primero lo intento Pauline que, al no ver ninguna luz, quedo claro que ella no sería una de las elegidas, Koopido fue el siguiente y tampoco tuvo suerte, pero cuando Bowsette y Peach lo intentaron, una cálida luz ilumino el umbral, dándoles la señal de que podían pasar.

-Parece que ustedes son las afortunadas-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado adentro y, traten de no ponerse en peligro-dijo Lucy en tono preocupado.

-Mi amada ama, no teman dentro del recinto, pues mis buenos deseos la protegerán a usted y a la grácil princesa Peach de todo peligro-dijo Goombartur en tono caballeroso y solemne.

-Se que son fuerte pero no anden buscándose problemas de más y cuídense mucho-dijo Jill con una sonrisa.

-Mis bellas damiselas, sus corazones son fuertes y sus voluntades sorprendentes, no dudo en que lograran su cometido-dijo Koopido en tono educado sin dejar de tocar su instrumento.

-Curioso que lo diga un rufián que, apenas conoce nada de mi señora y la princesa-dijo Goombartur con cierta molestia.

-Un trovador no necesita más que una mirada para saber de que es capaz su amada-dijo Koopido en tono grácil, haciendo que Goombartur farfullara un poco.

-Ya que estarán solas, no hagan algo de lo que yo haría, al menos que me inviten ¡KUKUKUKUKU!-dijo Boobell en tono divertido antes de soltar una fuerte y casi demencial carcajada.

-¡Vete al demonio Boobell!-dijo Bowsette furiosa y casi expulsando flamas de su boca.

-Descuiden, regresaremos con el fragmento sanas y salvas-dijo Peach en tono seguro y determinado antes de tomar la mano de Bowsette-¿Lista para la siguiente aventura?-dijo Peach en un tono dulce y seguro mientras miraba a Bowsette.

-¡Dalo por hecho princesa!-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa segura y algo sonrojada, de verdad aquel brillo en la mirada de Peach, la hacía ver más encantadora de lo que ya era.

En cuanto las chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas del grupo, no paso mucho para que sus compañeros discutieran, algunas opiniones sobre la decisión del templo.

-Parece que el templo quiere jugar el mismo juego que nosotras kukukuku-dijo Boobell en tono divertido.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Boobell?-pregunto Jill en tono confundido, Goombartur estaba tan confundido como ella, mientras Koopido solo soltaba una suave risa.

-Cariño, te prometo que te explicare las cosas cuando estemos a solas-dijo Lucy en tono gentil y con una dulce sonrisa.

-Señorita Lucy, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podría decirme a que se refiere la infame Boobell?-dijo Goombartur en tono seguro y ligeramente preocupado.

-Para tener su visera levantada, todo indica que Sir Goombartur carece del don de la vista-dijo Koopido en tono divertido mientras tocaba su mandolina.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso bellaco?-dijo Goombartur con evidente molestia.

-Nada que a usted deba preocuparle, se enterara a su debido tiempo-dijo Koopido en tono seguro sin dejar de tocar.

-Aparentemente se están volviendo más obvias-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro algo cansado.

-Excepto para este par de despistados ¡KUKUKUKU!-dijo Boobell antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Se honesto Koopido, ¿Hay alguna condición que cumplieron para que el templo las haya elegido?-dijo Pauline con cierto aire inquisitivo, Koopido siguió su sonta de manera tranquila antes de responderle.

-Solo he escuchado que, aquellos que necesiten verse a través del espejo, son los únicos que pueden pasar-dijo Koopido con cierto aire misterioso.

-¿Que es lo que hay adentro?-exigió saber Goombartur en tono desconfiado, algo en las palabras de Koopido no le gustaban para nada.

-Lo que lleven consigo-dijo Koopido en tono gentil sin dejar de tocar su místico instrumento.

-Solo esperemos que lo que haya dentro de ellas, no sea algo que no puedan afrontar-dijo Boobell en tono tranquilo pero esbozando una gran sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, solo eso le confirmo a Pauline que Boobell, sabía más del lugar de lo que quería admitir, y solo esperaba que Bowsette y Peach estuvieran preparadas para el desafío que les esperaba.

Dentro del templo, Bowsette y Peach se asombraron al contemplar el curioso interior, del piso al techo y las paredes, el lugar estaba lleno de paneles de espejos que incluso, hicieron que por unos momentos Peach se mareara un poco, Bowsette estaba segura de que no eran simples espejos, podía sentir una energía anormal en ellos y, sabía que lo mejor era que se mantuviera en guardia, lo último que quería era que algo las atacara y acabara lastimando a Peach.

-Nunca había visitado un lugar como este-dijo Peach asombrada, se notaba que los fabricante de estos curiosos espejos, eran maestros artesanos en su oficio.

-No te separes Peach, hay algo en estas cosas que no me gusta-dijo Bowsette en tono serio y con sus garras listas para atacar.

-¿Crees que hayan seres malignos dentro de ellos?-dijo Peach en tono algo preocupado, preparando su parasol, si algo estaba por atacarla, no permitirían que la emboscaran desarmada.

-No estoy segura pero, mantén los ojos bien abiertos-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

Peach estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más cuando, algo la dejo completamente paralizada... uno de los espejos... que debería estar reflejando la espalda de Bowsette, estaba reflejando el frente de ella y no solo eso, la miraba de una manera juguetona mientras, colocaba un dedo en su labio indicándole que guardara silencio, guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta... esto no podía ser nada bueno...

-¡Cuidado!-grito Peach antes de arrojar una esfera de luz al extraño reflejo que, de alguna manera había sacado el brazo del espejo e intento tomar a Bowsette por el hombro.

-¡Maldición!-grito Bowsette antes de retroceder rápido y lanzar una poderosa llamarada al espejo, esperando que al derretirlo aquel ser del espejo no pudiera salir de ahí, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el espejo no solo se mantuvo intacto, sino que su reflejo comenzó a reírse de ella de manera burlona.

-¡Mantente alejada de los espejos Peach!-grito Bowsette en tono alterado, preparándose para luchar contra aquellos malignos reflejos.

-¡No creo que ellos quieran mantenerse apartados!-dijo Peach algo alterada mientras retrocedía para estar casi espalda contra espalda con Bowsette... sus reflejos no dejaban de reírse de una manera lo suficientemente extraña como para perturbarla...

En poco tiempo, las dos aventureras pronto fueron rodeadas por copias de sí mismas que, no dejaban de mirarlas de manera burlona y siniestra.

-¡Encárgate de tus copias, yo me encargare de las mías!-dijo Bowsette casi a manera de orden antes de comenzar a soltar poderosos rasguños en llamas, apartando a sus copias.

-¡Hecho!-dijo Peach en tono seguro mientras lanzaba tantas esferas de luz como podía, manteniendo alejada a sus siniestros duplicados... nunca pensó que algún día le tendría tanto miedo a su propio reflejo...

Cuanto más peleaban, más de aquellos seres salían de los diferentes espejos, llegando a un punto que acabaron siendo sometidas, Peach solo alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido furioso de Bowsette, antes de que las copias de Bowsette a base de jalones y tacleadas la metieran a un enorme espejo... Bowsette tenía graves heridas provocadas por las garras y colmillos de sus propias copias...

-¡Bowsette!-grito Peach con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de hacer un inútil esfuerzo de que su mano alcanzara a Bowsette para sacarla del espejo, en un último forcejeo desesperado una de sus copias la golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago que la hizo doblarse de dolor.

Peach aturdida intento resistir pero apenas levanto su cabeza, una de sus copias le asesto un fuerte patada a la cara que, Peach estaba segura que le había roto la mandíbula, cayendo al suelo de manera dolorosa Peach trato de ponerse de pie, solo para que sus clones comenzaran a patearla, haciendo que solo por instinto Peach tratara de cubrirse, apenas soportando el horrendo castigo que recibía, ¡¿Porque sus copias eran tan cueles!?

-No nos culpes por esto-dijo una de sus copias de manera burlona y oscura.

Apenas siendo consciente de su alrededor, Peach noto que la habían puesto de pie, sus clones sostenían sus brazos de una manera dolorosa, como si intentaran dislocarle los dos brazos, estaba tratando de procesar las palabras que dijo una de sus copias cuando, un fuerte puñetazo al rostro casi la noqueo, Peach sintió un fuerte sabor a oxido en su boca, no le costó trabajo entender que el golpe le había hecho sangrar la boca... y estaba sangrando lo suficiente como para que incluso se ahogara en su propia sangre...

Haciendo un leve quejido con su maltrecha boca, la cabeza de Peach fue bruscamente levantada de su cabello con suficiente fuerza para que Peach le costara más trabajo mantenerse enfocada... apenas estaba siendo capaz de aguantar el dolor.

-Oh pero que sucede, ¿No soportas este trato princesita?-dijo aquel duplicado a manera de mofa cruel-No te preocupes, me asegurare de hacerlo más placentero-dijo la copia sonriendo de manera inquietante.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, la maligna copia comenzó a golpear el ya dañado rostro de Peach, aquel sonriente y sonrosado rostro había desaparecido, en su lugar el rostro de Peach estaba muy inflamado, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, su labio estaba partido y de su boca no dejaba de escurrir sangre que, poco le importo a su copia mancharse las manos de más sangre con cada golpe que le daba... su rostro simplemente era irreconocible...

-P-p-p-porque...-dijo Peach con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras no dejaba de llorar-...h-h-ha...c-c-cen... es...-trato de continuar Peach cuando el coro de risas malignas de sus clones la cayó.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la copia que la había estado golpeando antes de que su risa opacara a las de las demás copias-Deberías preguntarte eso a ti misma-dijo ese ser sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de acercarse al oído de Peach-No es nuestra culpa que te odies tanto a ti misma-dijo aquella voz en tono calmo, tomando por sorpresa a Peach... entonces... eso significaba... que esto... no era más que una manifestación de lo que sentía por si misma...

Antes de que terminara de digerir esa información, su siniestro clon le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estomago que la hizo vomitar, sus duplicados rápidamente la soltaron dejándola caer sobre su propio vomito...

-Es hora de que aceptes las cosas, pequeña princesa-dijo su copia antes de soltar una funesta risa, Peach en el suelo no dejaba de llorar y suplicar en silencio que esto acabara pronto, repentinamente todo se torno negro para ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo se apagaba rápidamente... esto era todo ¿Verdad?... ¿Cómo llego a pensar que alguien como ella llegaría tan lejos?...

...Este... era su fin...

Bowsette se encontraba en un sitio oscuro y frio... apenas soportando el dolor de sus heridas, esas estúpidas copias no solo la habían provocado cortes profundos con sus filosas garras, sino que una le arranco un trozo de su hombro con sus dientes que, la única razón por la cual no seguía sangrando, fue porque cauterizo la herida con sus propias llamas, casi se desmayo del dolor pero era mejor eso a morir desangrada.

Con dificultad, Bowsette se puso de pie apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, tenia algunos cortes en su cara que, estaba segura que le dejarían una visible cicatriz en el rostro pero, al menos no había perdido su ojo, casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que, si sus clones habían sido tan agresivos con ella, ¿Cómo serian contra Peach?... Bowsette bramo y gruño de pura frustración de no poder proteger a Peach.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien mami?-escucho repentinamente la voz de un niño que se le había hecho extrañamente familiar.

Pronto una especie de espejo del tamaño de su cuerpo apareció frente a ella y este, le mostró algo que la dejo sin habla, del otro lado del espejo podía verse a sí mismo cuando tenía menos edad que su pequeño hijo y... junto a él, estaba su madre, la imponente y poderosa Koopa, la gran reina Scarlet Koopa.

Su madre era una Koopa parecida a él, con excepción de que su cuerpo era más delgado, sus cuernos eran incluso un poco más grandes que los de ella, su cola carecía de picos, su cabello era largo y rojizo pero, mucho más liso que el de su hijo y su caparazón era de un profundo rojo escarlata que, resaltaba mucho entre la familia real Koopa, su afilada mirada azul hizo sentir a Bowsette pequeña... era imposible competir con la poderosa mirada de su difunta madre.

-No está mal Bowser pero, recuerda que si quieres taclear bien a alguien, debes usar más el peso de tu cuerpo mientras aterrizas con tu capazón-dijo Scarlet en tono gentil y dulce, mientras acariciaba juguetonamente la rebelde melena de su hijo.

Bowsette no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas ante esa escena... incluso recordar aquellos tiempos era doloroso para ella... recordar que aquella poderosa y cálida mujer... había durado tan poco tiempo en su vida... era algo con lo que aun no había sido capaz de lidiar a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado...

Observo como unos golpes en la puerta de aquella habitación, distraían a su madre y a él de sus actividades, detrás de la puerta aparecieron unos más jóvenes Kammy y Kamek Koopa, quienes le habían pedido a Scarlet que fuera a la sala del trono ya que, al parecer su padre el rey Morton Koopa había provocado nuevamente problemas en otro reino y Scarlet, tenía que ir no solo a rescatar al torpe de su marido, sino que también arreglar el posible desastre que él provocó.

El espejo repentinamente se apago por unos momentos, solo para volverse a encender y mostrar una imagen que destrozo el corazón de Bowsette, pues el espejo le estaba mostrando el peor día de su vida... el funeral de su madre...

Bowsette no necesitaba ver el espejo para recordar ese día con nitidez... su madre había tenido que ir a un reino cercano a arreglar un nuevo embrollo de su padre... solo para que al final fuera traicionada y emboscada, Scarlet logro escapar de la trampa... pero sus heridas fueron demasiado graves y murió unos días después en el castillo Koopa... su padre ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de volverse aparecer en el lugar...

-¡Te lo juro mamá!-vio a su reflejo joven llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas frente a la tumba de su madre, mientras Kammy y Kamek trataban de consolarlo-¡Me volveré un buen rey! ¡Seré tan fuerte como tú y protegeré a mi pueblo! ¡No cometeré los mismos errores que el idiota de mi padre! ¡Lo juro!-decía su reflejo sin dejar de llorar, solo para que momentos después ser abrazado por Kammy y Kamek mientras seguía llorando desconsolado.

El espejo volvió a apagarse, dejando a Bowsette en completa oscuridad mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de su rostro... ¿Qué demonios había hecho todo este tiempo?... ¿Él le había jurado a su madre que sería un buen rey?... ¿¡Le prometió en su tumba que no cometería los errores de ese infeliz!?.... y sin embargo... sin embargo...

Bowsette soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba una potente llamarada hacia el cielo, la llamarada fue tan intensa que todo el cuarto se ilumino por unos momentos, destrozada Bowsette cayó de rodillas al suelo antes de comenzarlo a golpear haciendo que sus manos se rompieran por la fuerza de sus golpes, no contenta con eso comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra ella en genuina desesperación mientras no dejaba de gritar hasta que su garganta quedo destrozada por sus gritos...

...Ella... no... él se había convertido en lo que más había odiado... en un ser miserable y egoísta que no le importaba poner a su reino en peligro con tal de cumplir sus metas...

...Él... se había convertido en su padre...

En medio de un vacio oscuro, Peach despertó sintiendo su cuerpo entumido y adolorido, fue tanto así que incluso respirar se estaba volviendo un tormento para ella, Peach trato de contener sus lagrimas antes de hacer lo posible por hacer fluir su magia para tratar de curar sus heridas, logro calmar la peores pero, decidió reservar el resto de su energía para poder ayudar a Bowsette... Bowsette estaba casi ensangrentada cuando la metieron al espejo...

Tratando de orientarse, súbitamente un espejo apareció frente a ella, casi de inmediato Peach uso sus brazos para cubrirse aterrada pero, al no recibir ni un solo golpe o daño, Peach en contra de su buen juicio, decidió aventurarse a verlo, esperando que eso le ayudara a salir de ese oscuro lugar.

Para su sorpresa el espejo no estaba devolviéndole su reflejo, en vez de eso la mostraba a ella cuando era una niña de cinco años en una de las fiestas que se daban en el palacio cuando sus padres aun vivían, Peach enmudeció y no pudo contener sus lagrimas al ver a sus padres junto a ella.

Su padre el Rey Apple, un hombre alto de cabello rubio algo oscuro, ojos color azul claro, espeso pero bien arreglado bigote, luciendo su uniforme de gala color azul marino, con sus brillantes medallas en el pecho, su espada colgada en la cintura, su cinta dorada real que iba desde su hombro hasta la cintura y, sus elegantes zapatos negros, miraba de manera dulce a su yo más joven.

Y junto a él, la hermosa reina Strawberry, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios claros, recogidos en una especie de cebolla, ojos color miel, mirada amable y cálida, luciendo un vestido de noche blanco de hombros caídos y escote en la espalda, la hacía lucir incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era, incluso el hermoso collar de zafiro y sus aretes redondos color azul, no hacían más que exaltar más el bello rostro de su madre.

Peach no pudo contener sus lagrimas mientras seguía viendo aquellos recuerdos en ese espejo, recordaba la gala como si hubiera sido ayer, ese día se condecoraba el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, todos en el reino no dejaban de felicitarlos, la gente era amable y la corte real, no dejaba de darles alabanzas a sus padres y a ella y del brillante futuro que les esperaba... y a pesar de eso... solo un año después todo cambio...

El espejo se apago solo para reflejar un nuevo recuerdo, ahora Peach se veía en su vestido negro en el funeral de sus padres que, habían muerto misteriosamente de una enfermedad, mientras contemplaba a su versión joven llorar en los brazos del amigo de confianza de sus padres, un joven y con un bigote ligeramente canoso Toadsworth, su pequeño yo no dejaba de escuchar los rumores de la corte... diciendo constantemente que ella, no podría con la responsabilidad de tener un reino... que ella no era apta para gobernar aun si se le educara adecuadamente y que... lo mejor era conseguir un príncipe extranjero cuando llegara el tiempo para, evitar que el reino de los Hongos cayera en la ruina...

Cuando aquella imagen desapareció junto con el espejo, Peach cayó de rodillas en genuina impotencia mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos... ese fue el inicio de todo... en ese justo momento fue cuando la confianza de Peach fue destruida sistemáticamente hasta volverse en una gobernante marioneta...

Fue... cuando Peach les cedió el control de todo por su inseguridad...

...

...

...

... Si hubiera creído más en si misma... si tan solo lo hubiera intentado... las cosas no serían así...

Si... lo hubiera por lo menos tratado... quizás sus padres no estarían tan defraudados de ella como ella estaba segura de que lo estaban allá arriba... y todo por su cobardía...

Peach comenzó a llorar desconsolada antes de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo con mucha fuerza y gritar desesperada, ahora entendía las palabras de sus copias... ella...  
realmente se odiaba demasiado a si misma... y estaba segura de que ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería...

En el otro vacio oscuro Bowsette había terminado de destrozar sus manos y garganta cuando un nuevo espejo aparecía, mostrándole otra escena de su pasado que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, se contemplo a él mismo no hace muchos años sentado en su enorme trono, esperando noticias de uno de sus espías que, había viajado hacia el reino de los hongos.

-Su majestad, ¿Está seguro de la decisión que está tomando?-dijo Kammy Koopa en un tono visiblemente preocupado mientras estaba de pie a su lado derecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Bowser en tono demandante.

-El reino de los hongos ha estado en paz con nosotros mucho tiempo, ¿No cree que... es un poco precipitado invadir el lugar?-dijo Kammy Koopa tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¡Creí haber dicho que no quería escuchar ni una queja sobre esto!-dijo Bowser en tono furioso asustando a Kammy Koopa... Bowsette no hizo más que apretar sus manos con furia...

-Lo que quiere decir su alteza-intervino Kamek algo asustado, quien estaba junto a Kammy-¿Vale la pena enemistarnos con tantos reinos, solo porque desea a esa joven princesa como reina?-dijo Kamek con cierto aire serio.

-No te atrevas...-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono débil y quebrado a su reflejo-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!-dijo Bowsette gritando inútilmente a su reflejo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Es un reino sin fuerzas militares y además, los fuertes hacen lo que quieren, cuando y donde quieran, y si quiero a esa princesita como mi futura esposa, ¡La obtendré aun si ella no lo quiere!-dijo Bowser en tono desafiante pero seguro... Bowsette había mirado suficiente...

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bowsette rompió el espejo de un puñetazo antes de volver a gritar con su quebrada voz... ese había sido el día... ese fue el fatídico día en que sus mayores problemas comenzaron...

... El día... en que se transformo en su mal nacido padre...

-Parece que por fin te diste cuenta-se escucho una voz en la oscuridad antes de que el cuarto comenzara a iluminarse tenuemente.

Unos pasos suaves pronto, se transformaron en pasos pesados que se acercaban más a ella, una enorme figura se acercaba a paso decidido, cuando la poca luz ilumino la enorme silueta, Bowsette se impresiono al ver a quien tenía enfrente... aquel ente no era otro más que una copia de ella... no de él, una copia de su verdadero ser, el infame Rey Bowser...

-Ya es hora de que pagues por tus errores-dijo Bowser en tono oscuro mostrando sus afiladas garras... Bowsette estaba segura de que las cosas no podían ponerse peor...

Mientras Peach no dejaba de llorar desconsolada en el suelo, un nuevo espejo apareció frente a ella, mostrándole una imagen del pasado que Peach, había luchado mucho tiempo por bloquear en su mente, aquel maligno espejo le mostraba el día que invadió su reino el rey Bowser la primera vez, pudo rememorar el caos en el castillo... como sus guardias fueron superados en número tan rápidamente... como la gente gritaba y lloraba mientras eran transformados en rocas, plantas, nubes...

... Como... los años de paz del reino se habían roto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-¿¡Dónde está la princesa!?-escuchaba los gritos de Toadsworth mientras este, trataba de pelear contra unos Koopas armados.

-¡Olvídala! ¡En estos momentos debe estar oculta en un lugar seguro!-dijo un miembro del consejo del reino de los hongos, peleando tan bien como sus heridas se lo permitía.

-¡Pero...!-dijo Toadsworth alterado, apenas evitando que lo empalaran con una lanza.

-¡Deja de distraerte!-dijo el miembro del consejo en tono demandante-¡Ella es incluso demasiado inútil como para intentar hacer algo a estas alturas! ¡La única forma en que el consejo se preocuparía por todo esto, es que acabe siendo capturada! ¡Pero incluso dudo que incluso ella no sería tan tonta como para permitirlo!-dijo aquella persona antes de bloquear un ataque con su escudo.

Peach empalideció al contemplar en aquel espejo el peor error de su vida... ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí ayudando al personal a escapar... no se dieron cuenta de que escuchó todo lo que dijeron... de... como ella descubrió como realmente pensaban los miembros del consejo real...

No fue capaz de seguir viendo y corrió tan lejos como pudo sin atreverse a mirar atrás...

... Todos en el reino pensaban que ella se había entregado ante el tirano rey Koopa para salvar las vidas de su ciudadanos...

...

...

...

Eso era una mentira...

Una mentira que ella nunca fue capaz de desmentir por vergüenza y temor...

...Ella no se entrego para salvar a su reino... ella lo hizo con la esperanza de tener un poco de control de algo en su vida...

... Ella...

... Lo había hecho simple y llanamente por buscar la atención del consejo real...

Peach seguía huyendo aterrada sin dejar de llorar... ella era una mentirosa... un miserable ser que le daba a la gente una imagen totalmente opuesta a lo que realmente era ella...

... Ella todo este tiempo... todos estos años... no intento hacer nada para evitar sus capturas porque quería la atención del consejo real... de sus amigos... de su pueblo... 

... Quería... ser el centro de todo sin ser una patética marioneta de aspecto dulce...

-¿A dónde vas princesa?-escucho una fría voz antes de sentir que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que, estaba segura de que se la estaban rompiendo, Peach volteo la mirada solo para llorar con más fuerza al ver que, uno de sus reflejos era quien la sostenía con esa brusquedad-No puedes huir de ti misma-dijo su copia en tono oscuro y burlón mientras soltaba una risa maniaca... Peach estaba segura de que sería su fin...

La batalla que Bowsette estaba enfrentando contra su reflejo, estaba probando ser la batalla más difícil y peligrosa de toda su vida, su versión no solo tenía la ventaja de tener su enorme tamaño... sino que también sin importar que tantos golpes o ataques le hacía, ese infeliz parecía no recibir ni el más mínimo daño... si no encontraba la manera de defenderse... entonces ella...

-¿Que sucede "Bowsette", no eres capaz de darle la cara a tus errores?-dijo Bowser en tono burlón.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!-dijo Bowsette tan fuerte como la herida en su pecho se lo permitía.

-¿Dime "Bowsette" que es más doloroso para ti? ¿El hecho de que le arruinaste la vida a una dulce joven? ¿Qué tu hijo tenga que pagar a futuro todo lo que has hecho? ¿O que le mentiste descaradamente a tu madre en su propia tumba?-dijo Bowser en tono burlón antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-¡CALLATE!-grito Bowsette lanzándose al ataque, solo para que la enorme garra de Bowser la tomara del rostro y la estrellara contra el suelo mientras comenzaba a apalastrar su cráneo.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes deshacerte de mí!-dijo Bowser en tono furioso antes de seguir aplastando la cabeza de Bowsette.

En los pocos momentos que le quedaban de vida, Bowsette no dejaba de pensar en todos los errores que había cometido... como no fue capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su difunta madre, en como se convirtió en alguien tan detestable como el infeliz de su padre, como provocó todo tipo de problemas a su reino, como sus mentiras pusieron a su hijo en una posición de villano y a la vez... habían arruinado la vida de una dulce joven y su reino...

... Quizás esto era lo mejor... al menos así ya no le causaría problemas a nadie más...

Sintiendo que se hundía en oscuro pozo Bowsette repentinamente se había dado cuenta de algo... si dejaba que lo mataran... no volvería a ver a su hijo... su hijo seria criado sin padre y madre como a él le había pasado... su reino sería atacado por sus enemigos... y... no sería capaz de enmendar todo el daño que le causo a Peach y a su reino...

Siendo tomado por sorpresa Bowser sintió, como las garras de Bowsette se clavaban en su brazo provocándole un horrible dolor... no podía ser que ella...

-¿¡Qué estas intentando de hacer!?-dijo el falso Bowser en tono demandante-¡Qué no te das cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada!-grito Bowser en tono furioso.

-¡Te equivocas!-dijo Bowsette en tono firme y áspero-¡Ya es tiempo de que acepte de que debo hacer algo por mi hijo, por mis amigos, por mi pueblo, por ella... POR MI!-bramo Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas zafando su cabeza del agarre y clavando su garra justo en el rostro de Bowser, solo para que inmediatamente una fuerte luz la cegara por completo.

Las cosas no lucían bien para Peach, sin fuerzas yacía en el suelo mientras su funesta copia estaba sobre ella... estrangulándola con fuerza, Peach se dio cuenta de que su copia pudo haberla matado en el momento que ella quisiera pero, había decidido hacerla sufrir tanto como podía antes de terminar con ella... de verdad ella representaba el gran odio que sentía a si misma... y estaba consciente que era lo que se merecía por todo lo que hizo...

-Veo que por fin te diste cuenta-decía cruelmente su copia mientras seguía apretando su cuello con fuerza-Gente como tú no debería existir en este mundo, le harías un favor a todos si simplemente desapareces-dijo el duplicado con una sonrisa oscura antes de apretar con más fuerza el cuello de la princesa.

Peach estaba segura de que solo le quedaba unos momentos antes de morir y... no dejaba de lamentar no haber podido disculparse con todos... nunca pudo disculparse con Toadsworth que había sido un segundo padre para ella... tampoco con todos sus amigos que habían estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas... y... de no poder ayudar más a Bowsette... sabía que alguien como Bowsette jamás sentiría algo por alguien tan detestable como ella pero... hubiera deseado verla aunque fuera una última vez...

Mientras sentía como sus sentidos se apagaban, diferentes recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente... la fe ciega de Toadsworth en que sería una buena reina algún día, todos las cosas que compartió con su mejor amigo Mario, los días que pasaba con Luigi en el jardín y la cocina real, las aventuras que vivió junto a Daisy en secreto, los días que pasaba con Rosalina en el espacio, las historias de Toad y Toadette que no dejaban de fascinarla cada vez que regresaban de sus aventuras, el tiempo vivido en su aventura y... como Bowsette, Pauline, Goombartur, Jill y Lucy la apoyaron sin dudarlo ni un momento... incluso Boobell a su manera le mostro su respeto cuando la enfrento...

...

...

...

... No... ella simplemente no debía rendirse después de todo lo que había vivido, quizás no era posible para ella cambiar lo que hizo, ¡Pero podía hacerlo mejor, esforzarse por ser mejor cada día! ¡Y algún día se volvería tan valiente y fuerte como sus amigos! ¡Una reina de la que sus padres y pueblo estarían orgullosos! ¡En alguien que Bowsette podría llegar a amar! ¡En alguien que dejara de odiarse a sí misma!

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-sacando fuerzas sin saber de dónde, Peach grito con fuerza antes de asestarle un fuerte cabezazo a su copia, haciendo que esta la liberara al instante... nunca el aire había sabido tan dulce como ahora.

Aturdida, el clon de Peach apenas se sostenía en pie notando que su frente no solo estaba inflamada, sino que también el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla en ese estado... la princesa... estaba por fin luchando...

-¿¡Pero qué demonios...!?-dijo furiosa la copia de Peach, solo para recibir un puñetazo a la cara que le cerró la boca, haciendo que escurriera algo de sangre de esta.

-¡No me rendiré!-dijo Peach en tono decidido luego de soltarle ese fuerte golpe a su maligno clon, ¡No se detendría hasta salir de ahí y arreglar las cosas sin importar lo que le costara!

El duplicado no fue capaz de responderle porque recibió otro fuerte golpe, luego otro y otro, dejándola sin forma de defenderse del aguerrido ataque de la princesa...

-¡Me esforzare por ser mejor! ¡Por mi familia! ¡Por mi reino! ¡Por mis amigos! ¡Por ella! ¡POR MI!-grito Peach con todas sus fuerzas antes de asestarle un último golpe a ese oscuro ente, solo para que una luz repentinamente la encegueciera.

Cuando la intensa luz por fin desapareció, Peach fue capaz de abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de algo importante... no solo había regresado a la cámara principal donde Bowsette y ella fueron atacadas por aquellas siniestras copias, sino que también su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, no tenía ni una sola herida o marca de los golpes que le habían dado, incluso su bolso y parasol estaban con ella... ¿Qué había sido todo eso? 

-¡Peach!-escucho Peach el grito de Bowsette preocupada, solo para que segundos después la abrazara con fuerza pero delicadamente, como si abrazara lo más preciado de su vida... Peach no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de alegría por el gesto-Creí que te perdería...-dijo Bowsette en tono lloroso sin dejar de abrazar a Peach...

-Y-y-yo también creí que te perdería...-dijo Peach en tono lloroso antes de llorar sobre el hombro de Bowsette, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, le alegraba saber que las dos se encontraban sanas y salvas.

Un extraño ruido fue lo que hizo que finalmente se separaran, lo que parecía ser una pared de espejo súbitamente rompiéndose revelando un hermoso altar de cristal donde yacía el brillante fragmento de la corona, lo habían logrado, ¡Realmente consiguieron el legendario fragmento de corona!

-Parece que después de todo, si era una prueba de la corona-dijo Bowsette en tono pensativo mientras, algo apenada limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Entonces... lo que vi y lo que sentí fue provocado por la corona-dijo Peach en tono algo bajo, algo dentro de ella le decía que había sido más que una prueba.

-Escucha Peach...-dijo Bowsette en tono bajo preocupando a Peach-Quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero... he hechos cosas malas... de verdad malas que, te han afectado a ti por mucho tiempo, sé que mis palabras no valen nada pero, te juro que hare lo posible por corregir todo lo te he hecho-dijo Bowsette en tono firme mientras tomada una de las manos de Peach con suavidad-Aun si al final de todo acabas odiándome yo no...-continuo Bowsette cuando fue callada con suavidad por el suave dedo de Peach.

-Por favor no digas eso Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono preocupado antes de remover su dedo, para colocar su mano con suavidad en el rostro de Bowsette haciendo que esta se sonrojara-Yo también he cometido muchos errores que, estoy segura que harán que todos me odien-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Tú nunca...-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono preocupado cuando Peach la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Todo esto me ha enseñado que debo dejar de huir de mi misma y tratar de hacer las cosas bien-dijo Peach en tono seguro, mirando directamente a los ojos a Bowsette-Si tu experiencia fue parecida a la mía, eso significa que las dos tenemos que esforzarnos y, espero que me permitas poder esforzarme a tu lado para ser una mejor persona-dijo Peach con una cálida sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a los penetrantes zafiros de Bowsette-C-claro si lo deseas-dijo Peach en tono tímido antes de bajar la mirada, quizás se había tomado demasiadas libertades al decirle eso y sostener su mejilla.

Estaba a punto de quitar su mano del rostro de Bowsette cuando esta, utilizando su mano libre la mantuvo en su rostro, Peach incluso se puso más roja cuando con delicadeza, Bowsette le dio un suave beso a su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada galante... Peach no pudo evitar que su cuerpo tuviera un escalofrió placentero cuando sintió los sedosos labios de Bowsette en su mano.

-Mientras me permita estar a su lado-dijo Bowsette en tono cálido y suave, haciendo que el sonrojo de Peach fuera más notorio-Estaré apoyándola en todo lo que desee-dijo Bowsette en tono sincero mientras le sonreía con calidez, Peach no pudo evitar sonreír de manera genuina mientras sentía que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

Luego de esperar unos quince minutos, el grupo se sorprendió al ver que Bowsette y Peach, salian del templo con el fragmento de la corona, mientras Goombartur y Jill vitoreaban emocionados de que sus amigas hubieran regresado con bien, los demás se dieron cuenta de dos cosas importantes, uno era que las dos mujeres iban tomadas de las manos y lo más importante, ambas tenía unas sonrisas cálidas adornando sus rostros.

-Parece que les fue muy bien en su búsqueda del tesoro-dijo Boobell en tono alegre mientras flotaba cerca de Pauline, mientras ambas contemplaban como sus compañeros se acercaban a ellas emocionados.

-Me da la impresión de que encontraron algo más valioso que el fragmento de corona-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Tú crees que Peach le habrá dicho algo?-dijo Boobell en tono curioso, Pauline analizo la situación unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Lo dudo pero, las cosas parece que irán por buen rumbo-dijo Pauline en tono relajado.

-Sabes me sorprende que te involucres en esto, ¿Creí que realmente odiabas a nuestra ilustre maldita?-dijo Boobell con aire divertido y ligeramente inquisitivo.

-Para ser sincera, tampoco estoy muy segura del porque lo hago-dijo Pauline en tono sincero tomando por sorpresa a Boobell-No sé como terminara todo esto pero, hare lo que esté en mis manos para que las cosas terminen de la mejor forma posible-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, después de todo, todos merecían ser de alguna manera felices. 

-¡Como demonios aun eres soltera mujer!-dijo Boobell extasiada a punto de robarle un beso a Pauline cuando esta saco una especie de talismán que no solo la repelió, sino que también hizo que Boobell sintiera lo más cercano a una electrocución-¿C-c-cómo...?-comenzó a decir Boobell muy aturdida cuando Pauline la interrumpió en tono cortés.

-Digamos que investigue un poco y di con algo que puede mantenerte a raya-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa grácil y una voz ligeramente seductora, antes de dirigirse con el resto de los chicos... Boobell estaba segura de que Pauline deliberadamente había contoneado su sexy cadera apropósito... ¡Y SIN DUDAS LO AMABA! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE PAULINE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO SU TIPO!

Luego de caminar algunas horas para regresar al puerto los chicos, no dejaban de preguntarles como había sido la prueba del misterioso templo, Bowsette y Peach apenas les daban detalles y, les aseguraron de que serian algo que mantendrían en secreto, ya que había sido una experiencia muy personal para ambas y, preferirían no compartirlo hasta que estuvieran listas.

Entre algunos reclamos y más preguntas curiosas departe de Goombartur, apenas habían entrado al pueblo cuando una fuerte explosión los hizo casi caer al suelo, los gritos y el pánico se instauraron en el pueblo mientras escuchaban las sirenas de los vehículos de emergencia, pero lo que preocupo a nuestro grupo de héroes... fue darse cuenta de que aquella enorme columna de humo... venía justo del embarcadero donde estaba situada su nave sombrero...


	15. Acto 6 Prologo: Nada nos detendrá

En el caos que eran las calles de Costa Espejo, Bowsette y sus compañeros se dirigían rápidamente hacia su nave sombrero, todo indicaba que la explosión ocurrió justo en el embarcadero donde estaba su nave y, si los aterrados murmullos de la gente eran ciertos, la explosión venía justamente de su transporte.

Al llegar por fin a la zona del accidente, más de uno quedo impactado por la escena que contemplaban, la maravillosa embarcación sombrero tenía un hueco enorme donde, si la memoria de Bowsette no le fallaba, estaba justo en el cuarto de máquinas, diversos equipos de bomberos, rescatistas, paramédicos e incluso la policía, abarrotaban el lugar haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar a la gente atrapada en los escombros fundidos que era la sala de maquinas, mientras desesperadamente los bomberos intentaban contener las llamas que, atentaban por propagarse hacia los edificios cercanos.

El recuento de heridos pronto capto la atención del grupo y de las brigadas de rescate, al parecer solo el personal masculino de la nave había sido seriamente dañado con una arma desconocida, el resto que eran del genero femenino estaban completamente intactas, de hecho todas habían sido encontradas en un almacén apartado de la zona de la explosión.

Bowsette, Boobell y Pauline, pronto se acercaron a los jefes de operaciones para que les dieran un reporte completo de daños y heridos, además de verificar si algo había sido sustraído de la nave, Goombartur y Jill por su parte fueron a ayudar a los equipos de rescate en busca de sobrevivientes, mientras que Koopido, Lucy y Peach ayudaban a atender a los heridos y colocarlos en un lugar seguro.

Luego de horas de arduo trabajo de los equipos de rescate y, de controlar la mayoría de los daños causados por el atentado, los heridos fueron llevados al hospital general del lugar mientras que los que aun estaban estables, comenzaron a dar sus declaraciones de lo sucedido.

Al parecer un misteriosos personaje que nadie fue capaz de ver, entro de manera sigilosa a la nave, el personal de sombreros femeninos, dejaron claro de que todas fueron noqueadas y llevadas hacia una de las bodegas donde permanecieron, hasta que los equipos de rescate las sacaron.

Los pocos sombreros que a pesar de sus heridas, aun podían prestar declaración a la policía pronto dibujaron un plano de lo sucedido mientras Bowsette y su grupo fueron en búsqueda del fragmento de la corona, aquella misteriosa figura ataco a todo cuanto pudo hasta infiltrarse en el área de los camarotes donde al parecer, había sustraído algo de uno de ellos, no contento con eso el malvado rufián hizo explotar la sala de controles antes de huir de ahí...la figura había sido tan rápida y tan silenciosa, que ninguno de los empleados fue capaz de dar una descripción de él o ella.

Luego de que todas revisaron exhaustivamente sus cosas para verificar que había sido robado, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que fue cuando Bowsette soltó un poderoso grito de furia casi asesina... se habían llevado los fragmentos de la corona que recolectaron... y quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho, no solo conocía bien el poder de los místicos artefactos, sino que también se aseguro de que el grupo no pudiera continuar su búsqueda... de no ser por la intervención de Peach, quien apenas logro apaciguar la ira de Bowsette, todos estaban seguros de que Bowsette hubiera acabado con la nave y con el pueblo segada por la furia.

Después de reportar lo robado a la policía y que Bowsette, dejara un generoso donativo para cubrir los gastos médicos del personal de la nave ya que, algunos de ellos tuvieron que ser llevados a cuidados intensivos, el grupo desanimado se instalo en uno de los hoteles de mejor categoría de la ciudad para trazar un plan de acción. 

Koopido se comprometió a ayudarles en todo lo necesario y, partió en busca de información en los bares del puerto, después de todo conocía bien la zona y, sabía quienes sabrían algo acerca de los, desafortunados acontecimientos que habían ocurrido.

Por su parte, Goombartur decidió hacer guardia en las inmediaciones del hotel, si ese malandrín se encontraba por la zona y, su objetivo no eran solo las piezas de corona, entonces más le valía tener los ojos bien abiertos si quería evitar que su amada doncella de la guerra no resultara herida o algo peor...

Las seis chicas se instalaron en una de las habitaciones de lujo tratando de entender lo que había pasado, Peach miraba angustiada como Bowsette caminaba de un lado a otro expulsando algunas pequeñas llamaradas de su boca de pura frustración... luego de todo lo que viajaron... de todo lo que vivieron y enfrentaron... ¿Todo estaba por terminar por culpa de un enemigo desconocido?...

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Bowsette furiosa captando la atención de todas-¡DEBÍ SER MÁS PRECAVIDA CON ESTO!-lanzó un gruñido gutural Bowsette que incluso puso nerviosa a Jill y a Peach.

-Bowsette, no lograras nada haciendo rabietas-dijo Pauline tratando de calmar a Bowsette.

-¡Y que se supone que debo hacer! ¡UN MALDITO BASTARDO ME ARREBATO LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TENÍA DE ROMPER ESA JODIDA MALDICIÓN! ¡Y QUIERES QUE MANTENGA LA CALMA!-dijo Bowsette en un ataque de ira antes de levantar a Pauline del cuello de su blusa para sorpresa de todas.

Dejando tanto a Bowsette como a las demás sin habla Pauline, se limito a soltarle un fuerte manotazo a Bowsette en la mano obligándola a soltarla ante la atónita mirada de ella y las demás, mientras Pauline la miraba de una manera tan dura que, hizo que Bowsette tuviera que calmarse un poco, luego de que Pauline acomodara su ropa dijo.

-Boobell, ¿Puedes hacer algo para que lo que hablemos no salga de este cuarto?-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo.

Boobell sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes antes de tronar sus dedos, casi de inmediato todas las puertas y ventanas se pusieron llave, antes de que una aura purpurea rodeara todo el lugar, casi de inmediato todas notaron una baja en la temperatura del cuarto y, una sensación de pesadumbre que estaba comenzando a causarle malestar a más de una.

-Kukukuku bien mi querida Pauline ya dispuse el escenario, es tiempo de que inaugures el evento-dijo Boobell en tono divertido tensando a la mayoría de las personas dentro de la habitación.

-¿De que están hablando? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto Peach algo preocupada, algo en todo esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Es muy simple-comenzó a decir Pauline sentándose en el área de la sala de la habitación, invitando a que el resto hiciera lo mismo, Jill y Lucy se sentaron juntas en un sofá, Peach se sentó en un sillón algo tensa, Bowsette se mantuvo recargada en el sillón donde estaba Peach algo expectante y, Boobell se limito a flotar arriba de Pauline con cierto aire relajado.

-Hace algunos días recibí algunos reportes de mi gente en New Donk, al parecer algunos contactos comenzaron a mandarme algunas advertencias de que, no me involucrada en la búsqueda del tesoro-dijo Pauline en tono serio.

-¿Eran amenazas?-pregunto Lucy en tono pensativo.

-No exactamente pero, tal parecía que les preocupaba que ALGO o ALGUIEN se asegurara de que la búsqueda acabara de manera abrupta y trágica-dijo Pauline manteniendo su seriedad.

-Entonces un bastardo o un grupo de bastardos esta tras la corona-dijo Bowsette con evidente ira, lo único que evito que dijera algo más... o rompiera algo, fue cuando Peach coloco su mano en la de Bowsette calmándola al instante, algo que no paso desapercibido por el grupo.

-Esperen, si alguien esta tras nosotros por esto, ¿Por qué no dijiste algo Pauline?-dijo Jill con cierta indignación, no podía creer que Pauline se guardara una información tan importante que, comprometía la seguridad de SU novia.

-Seré franca con ustedes, las amenazas de un terrible accidente o muerte es algo con lo que he tenido que lidiar casi todos los días-dijo Pauline en tono frio sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, incluso Boobell miro a Pauline con una notable preocupación-Muchos de mis decretos e iniciativas para expulsar a varias mafias de la ciudad y desintegrar células de corrupción me han puesto un blanco en la espalda desde hace años, así que en un principio supuse que era un asunto que solo me competía a mi-dijo Pauline en tono sereno.

-¡No deberías tomar eso a la ligera!-dijo Peach entre preocupada y molesta, ¿¡Cómo Pauline podía estar tan tranquila cuando su vida estaba en constante peligro!?

-Peach tiene razón, no deberías tomar tu seguridad de esa manera tan descuidada-dijo Lucy en tono firme.

-Parece que alguien omitió algunas cosas importantes cuando solicito mi ayuda-dijo Boobell con un aire frio mientras se sentaba a lado de Pauline, Lucy se tensó casi al momento preocupando al resto... Lucy llevaba mucho tiempo desde que vio a Boobell tan... molesta...

-Nuestras prioridades son otras en estos momentos, además no es algo que en estos momentos tenga relevancia-dijo Pauline en tono educado pero a la vez frio, no iba a permitir que Boobell la intimidara solo porque no le dijo un par de detalles personales que tenían que ver con este asunto.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¿¡Que estaban tratando ustedes dos a mis espaldas!?-dijo Bowsette en tono molesto y, de no haber sido que Peach tomo con cierta fuerza su mano, hubiera incinerado tanto a Boobell como a Pauline.

-Aunque Pauline ha dejado en evidencia que es muy descuidada consigo misma-dijo Boobell con un aire frio que preocupo incluso más a Lucy-Decidió tratar conmigo la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera tras nuestra pista-dijo Boobell en tono serio.

-Como medida preventiva y, usando algunos materiales de hechizos que Boobell empaco, le pedí a Boobell que hiciera un duplicado convincente de las piezas en caso de que trataran de robarlas-dijo Pauline con aire sereno.

-¡Eso significa que se llevaron las falsas!-dijo Jill emocionada antes de abrazar a Lucy, Lucy sonrió de manera tranquila, al parecer el panorama no era tan sombrío como pensó... aunque aun tenía que hablar con Boobell sobre ciertos temas que, necesitaba confirmar antes de hacer sus propias teorías.

-Me alegra que a pesar de todo, no se hayan llevado lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado obtener-dijo Peach soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y que, una pequeña parte del peso que sentía en sus hombros desapareciera.

-¿¡En donde están entonces las piezas!?-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire demandante, ¿¡Cómo demonios podían tenerla en tanto suspenso cuando casi le dio un infarto cuando descubrió que no estaban en su caja fuerte!?

Boobell sonrió de manera tranquila antes de colocar sus manos en su pecho y, clavar sus uñas en su cuerpo, comenzó a desgarrar y abrir su pecho, Peach apenas pudo soportar aquella grotesca escena, las costillas de Boobell se abrieron como una enorme boca donde se podía ver un interior rojizo con algunas partes punzantes de color morado brillante.

Con una tranquilidad que incluso sorprendió a Bowsette, dada la enorme abertura que había hecho Boobell en su propio cuerpo, Boobell introdujo su manos para sacar una caja de color negro con unas runas especiales que Bowsette, rápidamente identifica como runas de sello, al parecer Boobell se tomo la molestia de guardar las piezas en un recipiente que, incluso con magia seria difícil de detectar.

La malsana herida permaneció abierta mientras Boobell abrió la caja luego de recitar un pequeño cantico, mostrando los demás fragmentos de la corona con una sonrisa tranquila, Bowsette fue capaz de soltar un respiro de alivio al ver que se encontraban todos intactos.

-Mi cuerpo es mucho mejor que una caja de seguridad cualquiera, estarán más a salvo conmigo que con cualquier otra persona-dijo Boobell en tono tranquilo, ni Jill ni Peach podían entender como Boobell parecía completamente ajena al tener el torso abierto...

-Más te vale que las cuides bien, o te juro que conocerás las llamas del infierno-dijo Bowsette en tono de advertencia mientras guardaba el fragmento que había conseguido en aquel templo.

-¡KUKUKUKUKU! ¡Temo decirte Bowsette que eso hace siglos que no es nuevo para mí!-dijo Boobell en tono maniaco antes de volver a guardar la caja en su pecho y cerrarlo, haciendo un sonido que le retorció el estomago a Peach.

-Boobell se sincera conmigo, ¿Qué tipo de señuelo tiene la persona que ataco la nave?-dijo Lucy en tono inquisitivo, la enorme sonrisa de Boobell mostrando sus afilados dientes le dio la respuesta... ese pobre infeliz no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido...

-¿¡Pusiste algo mortal ahí!?-dijo Peach entre asustada y preocupada, sabía que la persona que hizo todo esto se merecía su justo castigo... pero no creía que debía pagar con su vida por lo que hizo...

-Te advertí que no pusieras algo muy peligroso-dijo Pauline en tono duro y levantando una de sus cejas mientras miraba a Boobell.

-Bueno tu tampoco fuiste honesta conmigo cariño, así que supongo que ambas estamos decepcionadas de la otra-dijo Boobell con aire tranquilo.

-Por mi pueden explotar en pedazos esos imbéciles-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-¡Bowsette! Sé que hicieron algo malo pero, nadie merece morir por esto-dijo Peach con cierto reclamo, Bowsette se limito a decirle un suave lo siento mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Supongo que no necesito pedirles que no hablen sobre lo que hemos tratado aquí-dijo Pauline con aire cauteloso-No me lo tomen a mal, confió en Goombartur pero, entre menos personas tengan esta información, hay más posibilidades de que consigamos las piezas faltantes antes de que se den cuenta del truco-dijo Pauline en tono serio.

-Francamente, dudo que el idiota de Goombartur pueda mantener su boca cerrada si se entera de esto-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno... el es muy hablador-dijo Peach casi en un susurro, Boobell no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa que, atentaba con deformarle el rostro, quien diría que el pequeño duraznito fuera tan celosa.

-Bien en vista de que ya hemos terminado-dijo Boobell con muy buen humor antes de tronar sus dedos, desapareciendo por completo aquella atmosfera oscura y purpurea de la habitación-Tenemos que ver que haremos con respecto a la nave, aun podremos viajar con el personal que tenemos pero, el capitán y el jefe de maquinas están muy herido, sin contar de que necesitaremos un oficial de seguridad y un ingeniero experto que haga las reparaciones-dijo Boobell en tono calmado mientras, aparecía su abanico de tela para ventilarse un poco.

-Debe haber gente en este lugar que pueda ayudarnos a reparar la nave-dijo Jill en tono pensativo.

-El problema será que la gente esté dispuesta a prestar sus servicios, después de todo la explosión a revelado que tenemos un blanco sobre nosotras, dudo que alguien quiera poner en riesgo su vida aun con un precio justo-dijo Lucy en tono calmo antes de tomar su shamisen para afinarlo, tratando de que la familiar tarea le ayudara a pensar en una solución.

-Estoy segura de que debe haber un malviviente en esa deplorable cantina que, nos ayudara si le ofrecemos el suficiente dinero-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-No creo que estén muy dispuestos a ayudarnos luego de la... primera impresión que dimos-dijo Peach en tono algo preocupado.

-Sin contar de que no podemos fiarnos de gente de dudosas intensiones-dijo Pauline en tono serio y pensativo.

Mientras discutían el asunto, no paso mucho tiempo para que unos toques en la puerta llamaran la atención del grupo, Bowsette se acerco a abrir la puerta y, para su desagrado no era otro más que Goombartur, quien iba a acompañado por Koopido.

-Lamento la interrupción mi amada princesa-dijo Goombartur en tono galante, Bowsette tuvo que contener la necesidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara...-Pero parece que este... bufón a descubierto algo que puede ayudarnos-dijo Goombartur tratando de mantener un aire cortés, pese a la molestia que le producía ese sujeto.

-Más les vale que valga la pena-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio antes de hacerlos pasar a ambos, si ese par de payasos no tenían algo útil, los arrojaría por la ventana.

-Es un gusto verlas, mis estimadas doncellas-dijo Koopido entrado con cierto aire galante-Aunque temo que mi búsqueda, no me dio la identidad del perpetrador, me entere de que unos viejos amigos están en el puerto y, tienen habilidades que les serán útiles para reparar su nave sombrero-dijo Koopido en tono seguro.

-¿Es gente en la que podremos confiar?-pregunto Pauline con cierto aire inquisitivo.

-Le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse, aunque deberán ganarse su favor si quieren que presten sus servicios-dijo Koopido con aire tranquilo.

-Bien entonces será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo, con los fragmentos robados tenemos que movernos rápido si queremos encontrar los que faltan-dijo Bowsette con cierto mal humor.

Sin perder tiempo el grupo siguió a Koopido quien los comenzó a guiar por una área del puerto donde, se encontraban la mayoría de los talleres de embarcaciones, caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un hangar más o menos modesto que, tenía una pesada puerta de metal con una rendija en la parte de arriba, Koopido se acerco a la puerta de manera tranquila y, luego de dar tres toques rítmicos a la puerta, se abrió la pequeña ranura, dejando a la vista un par de ojos que las miraban de manera dura y cautelosa.

-Contraseña-escucharon una voz grave y fuerte desde la puerta.

-¿Ya no reconoces a un viejo amigo, Hachi?-dijo Koopido con una sonrisa.

-Contraseña-dijo la voz desde la puerta en tono duro.

-Quien no tuviese quehacer, arme navío o tome mujer-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo, casi de inmediato la rendija se cerro y, luego de los sonidos de cerraduras abriéndose con cierta velocidad, la puerta se abrió casi de par en par.

-Sabes lo que piensa ella sobre los forasteros, así que dile a tu grupo de admiradoras que más le vale que no toquen nada-dijo la voz desde la puerta con cierto mal humor.

-¿¡Cómo demonios nos llamaste!?-dijo Bowsette gritando furiosa, antes de que Peach la tomara del brazo para detenerla, no necesitaban ganarse el enojo de la gente que podría ayudarlos.

Cuando por fin pasaron dentro del oscuro recinto unas luces se encendieron revelando a la persona que les hablaba desde la puerta, frente a ellos tenían un hombre muy alto pero que, a pesar de su estatura no era suficiente para superar la de Bowsette, su complexión era robusta, musculosa, de piel bronceada, de cabello negro y corto, ojos color miel y unas cicatrices desde su labio inferior hasta su barbilla y una última que cruzaba la mitad de su cara desde su pómulo derecho hasta el izquierdo.

El hombre vestía con una playera sin mangas de color azul marino, con un enorme cráneo negro dibujado al frente, muñequeras negras, unos pantalones de tela café y botas negras, el hombre de nombre Hachi las miro de manera dura por unos instantes, antes de soltar un escupitajo y decir.

-¡Maldita sea Koopido! ¿¡Cómo carajos le haces para conseguir chicas tan lindas!?-dijo con evidente fastidio.

-Que puedo decir, las chicas adoran a los músicos-dijo Koopido con orgullo.. solo para que segundos después Bowsette lo aplastara con fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que ese tal Hachi comenzara a reírse histérico.

-¡Que te quede claro imbécil! ¡No somos ningunos fans de este idiota! ¡Estamos aquí por negocios! ¡Y más les vale que tengan algo útil que ofrecer o destruiré este lugar con mis flamas!-dijo Bowsette molesta y expulsando algunas flamas de su boca.

-Mujer ruda ¿Eh?, sin duda le agradaras a la capitana-dijo Hachi con una sonrisa segura antes de guiar al grupo hacia el interior del lugar, luego de que un maltrecho Koopido se pusiera de pie a duras penas entre las risas de Boobell y Goombartur.

Lo primero que notaron era que el hangar tenía una nave no especialmente grande pero de buen tamaño armado con cañones de todo tipo, un pico para perforar en la proa y, lo que parecían ser propulsores en la popa, Jill noto una figura que se movía dentro del pequeño navío pero, no pudo identificar quien o que era lo que parecía estar haciendo modificaciones a la nave.

Avanzaron por una puerta que estaba pasando el área donde estaba la nave y, luego de que Hachi abriera la puerta con una sonrisa, encontraron lo que daba la apariencia de ser el despacho de un marinero, había mapas viejos pegados en las paredes, un enorme mapa con todos los reinos en la parte del fondo, un timón roto en una esquina, barriles llenos de sables, cuerdas, una gran cantidad de botellas de, aparentemente ron barato por todo el piso y, en un escritorio viejo donde había unas cartas marinas, un sombrero de pirata negro y un catalejo, sentada en una silla estaba una mujer con los pies subidos sobre el escritorio bebiendo otra botella de ron.

La mujer era una mujer alta, por lo menos de la misma estatura de Pauline, tenía un largo cabello rosado algo encrespado, ojos color azul claro y una cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su mejilla derecha, la mujer era bastante voluptuosa, su casaca escotada roja con negro que vestía, lo dejaba bastante claro, haciendo que Boobell mirara con cierto interés el "corazón" de esa mujer.

Usaba unos pantalones blancos, un cinturón grueso de cuero café oscuro del que colgaba un sable con todo y funda, y unas botas negras de cuero algo gastadas, la mujer las miro con un notable fastidio, en especial a Hachi y a Koopido, sabía que la presencia de Koopido con tanta gente no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué mierdas hace esta gente en mi oficina?-dijo la mujer de mal humor, antes de colocar su botella de ron en la mesa... Peach se dio cuenta de que se había bebido media botella de un solo trago...

-Parece que Koopido nos consiguió algunos clientes-dijo Hachi en con una sonrisa.

-No trabajo con flores delicadas y menos con gente como ella-dijo la mujer en tono despectivo mientras señalaba a Peach, poniéndola a esta nerviosa, la mujer preferiría que la ataran a un ancla y la tiraran al mar antes de que la relacionaran con una princesucha como esa.

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo Peach!?-dijo Bowsette furiosa azotando sus manos sobre el escritorio de la mujer pirata, ¿¡Quién demonios se creía esa tipa!?

-¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡No hago tratos con personas debiluchas!-dijo la mujer enojada encarando a Bowsette, ¡A la mierda que esa mujer fuera más alta que el estúpido de Hachi! ¡Nadie la amenazaba en SU despacho!

-¡Basta!-dijo Pauline en voz dura y fuerte haciendo que las dos mujeres voltearan a verla-Estamos aquí por negocios pero, si no eres capaz de tan si quiera escuchar de que se trata, entonces hemos perdido nuestro tiempo con gente tan cobarde-dijo Pauline manteniendo su aire duro.

-¿¡A quien le llamas cobarde perra!?-dijo la mujer furiosa casi pasando sobre Bowsette y, levantando a Pauline desde su blusa, todos se pusieron en alerta para evitar que Pauline resultara herida.

-A una perra cobarde que aparentemente usa escusas demasiado tristes-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa desafiante, Boobell estaba concentrando una magia de parálisis en caso de que esa mujer pirata tratara de golpear a Pauline... aunque no pudo evitar excitarse al ver como Pauline encaraba esa mujer, con ese aire dominante, como si esa pirata le debiera todo el respeto del mundo.

La mujer la miro un largo rato furiosa mientras Hachi estaba bastante nervioso, la última persona que le contesto así a su capitana, le tuvieron que reconstruir el rostro, ¿Cómo a Koopido se le ocurrió traer este tipo de gente a este lugar?

Después de una eternidad en la que los presentes miraban tensos el duelo de miradas entre las dos mujeres, para sorpresa de todo, la mujer pirata esbozo una sonrisa antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada, soltar a Pauline y dirigirse hacia su escritorio sin dejar de reírse, luego de calmarse un poco se sentó sobre este y dijo.

-Puedo respetar a la gente con agallas, supongo que hare una excepción y les daré la oportunidad de convencerme-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa segura antes de volver a tomar su botella para volver a tomar un buen trago de ron... Hachi aun no podía creer que esa mujer saliera ilesa luego de llamar perra a su capitana...

-Necesitamos a un capitán para nuestra nave, además de un ingeniero capacitado para repararla y un jefe de seguridad para evitar, futuros percances-dijo Pauline en tono directo y serio, como si estuviera negociando con algún empresario.

-Entonces ustedes son los dueños de esa nave que causo ese festival de sirenas... interesante-dijo la mujer con aire pensativo, su instinto le decía que esta gente estaba metida en algo gordo, muy al estilo de sus previas y arriesgadas aventuras-¿Qué ganare yo con esto?-dijo mirándolas de manera analítica.

-Te diré que ganaras-dijo Bowsette en tono retador y acercándose a la mujer-La oportunidad de ganar una buena cantidad de dinero y, estar en una aventura para conseguir un tesoro que no se ha visto en más de mil años-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa desafiante, pudo reconocer aquel espíritu aventurero en los ojos de esa mujer, sabía que con ella no serían las joyas o el oro lo que la convencería, sino la adrenalina de una buena cacería del tesoro, la sonrisa arrogante de la mujer pirata le dijo todo.

-Y si eso no te basta, puedo asegurarte de que tendrás unas noches bastante entretenidas conmigo cariño-dijo Boobell con aire coqueto.

-¡Olvídalo!-dijo la mujer en tono molesto-Conozco a las brujas de tu tipo, y no pienses que no tengo nada para evitar que uses tus trucos sobre mi-dijo la mujer de mal humor mientras sacaba de entre sus pechos un collar con un brillo sagrado que hizo a Boobell sisear con fastidio, luego de aquella experiencia que tuvo con esa sensual súcubo, la mujer pirata no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo truco.

-Porque parece que todo el mundo se comporta como unos aguafiestas mojigatos-dijo Boobell con cierto fastidio manteniendo su distancia de ese collar, en otros tiempos las personas no tenían tantas cosas anti-fantasmas.

-¿Podemos contar con su ayuda?-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo, la mujer pareció meditarlos unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Lo hare-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Hachi en tono indignado, ¿¡Ahora que se había metido a la cabeza a esa mujer!?

-Pero con una condición-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-Esa princesita tiene que demostrarme que vale la pena o no hay trato-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Estás loca si crees que...!-dijo Bowsette enojada cuando fue repentinamente interrumpida.

-Lo hare-dijo Peach tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes-Solo di que tengo que hacer para demostrar mi valía y, puedes darlo por hecho-dijo Peach en tono firme mientras miraba desafiantemente a la mujer pirata.

-¿¡Estás loca Peach!?-grito Jill alterada, ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando!?

-Por favor reconsidera esto Peach, no sabemos qué tipo de prueba te pedirá-dijo Lucy en tono muy preocupado, estaba completamente segura de que, lo que sea que esa mujer pirata le propondría a Peach, era por seguro que la integridad física de Peach estaba en un serio peligro.

-Es muy peligroso princesa, no vale la pena que arriesgue su integridad física con gente de muy dudosa procedencia-dijo Goombartur en tono serio, si bien la joven princesa había entrenado con ahínco, dudaba que estuviera lista para un desafío como este.

-Confíen en mi, ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!-dijo Peach en tono seguro y casi suplicante.

-No te pondremos en más peligro de lo que ya has estado-dijo Pauline en tono duro que, para su sorpresa eso no inmuto a Peach como lo había logrado con anterioridad... ¿Qué clase de desafío había enfrentado en ese enigmático templo?...

-Creo que técnicamente la última palabra la tiene aquí Bowsette-dijo Boobell en tono divertido, sin duda la prueba había cambiado más a la princesa de lo que creyó y, genuinamente se preguntaba qué clase de crecimiento había tenido el pequeño durazno.

-Por favor Bowsette, confía en mí, ¡No las defraudare!-dijo Peach en tono de suplica mirando a Bowsette a los ojos.

-De... acuerdo-dijo Bowsette tratando de sonar segura mientras cerraba los puños con fuerzas, como detestaba que cuando Peach la miraba así, le hacía imposible negarle algo...

-Entonces síganme-dijo la mujer pirata con evidente jubilo mientras los guiaba fuera de su despacho, dejando a Hachi y a Koopido en este.

-La capitana la hará picadillo-dijo Hachi en tono preocupado, esa niña rica no tenía oportunidad contra alguien como ella.

-No deberías descartarla tan rápido-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo atrayendo la atención de Hachi-Ella logro pasar la prueba del templo del Bosque de Cuarzo, así que no podemos decir que sea alguien débil-dijo Koopido antes de seguir al grupo, dejando a un muy pensativo Hachi.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, la mujer pirata reto a una batalla a puño limpio, sin armas o magias y sin que nadie se atreviera a ayudarla, ya que si lo hacían, tendrían que buscarse o otros que los ayudaran en esta tarea, lo cual sería algo casi imposible considerando los rumores que estaban comenzando a circular sobre, los forasteros que trajeron los problemas a la hermosa Costa Espejo.

Para asegurarse de que nadie interviniera, decidió pelear sobre su nave que, aunque no era un barco de gran tamaño, había sido su fiel compañera de aventuras desde que zarpo a la mar, podía ver en la parte del hangar como, ese variopinto grupo miraba entre preocupados y nerviosos la nave, francamente más que aventureros, parecían un grupo de fenómenos y, genuinamente se preguntaba, ¿Cómo alguien como la alcaldesa Pauline acepto estar con este grupo?, probablemente era por mantener a la pequeña princesita a salvo.

Para su sorpresa, la princesa Peach la miraba de un modo serio y desafiante, debía admitir que la chica tenía algo de valor pero, cuánto tiempo le duraría era lo más importante, en especial cuando la delicada princesa comenzara a llorar al recibir el primer golpe.

-Las reglas son simples, tienes que tirarme para que te considere alguien ligeramente aceptable, si lloras o quedas inconsciente pierdes, ¿He sido clara o necesito explicarlo más lento?-dijo la mujer en tono burlón, la princesita se limito a asentir de manera seria-¡Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí!-dijo la mujer antes de arrojarse al ataque, ¡Era hora de poner en su lugar a esa princesita!

Para su sorpresa la princesa resulto ser demasiado escurridiza para su gusto, la princesa esquivaba ágilmente sus golpes y parecía que con cada golpe que esquivaba, más fácil se le hacía predecirlos, ¿Desde cuándo las princesas hacían eso?, no importaba mucho a estas alturas, solo necesitaba un error para dejarla fuera de combate.

El momento llego cuando la torpe princesa choco con parte del mástil, sin perder esa oportunidad de oro, golpeo con fuerza el rostro de la princesa, para su sorpresa no solo la princesa mantuvo el equilibrio como bien pudo, sino que también no derramo ni una sola lagrima... si quería que las cosas se pusieran rudas, ¡Entonces eso haría! 

Para su sorpresa la princesa logro esquivar un par de golpes pese a su estado, pero el tercero lo conecto con la fuerza suficiente para derribarla, lo cual no logro para su frustración, ¿¡Porque esta tipa no se rendía!? Furiosa soltó tanto golpe pudo sobre la delicada princesa hasta hacerla caer de sentón en el suelo, esto debía ser todo, era imposible que alguien como ella se pusiera de pie después de eso.

-¡Ríndete niña!-dijo la mujer en tono arrogante-¡Alguien como tú nunca...!-continuó su discurso hasta que algo repentinamente la callo.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que algo le había golpeado justo en la barbilla, unos más para darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser que logro mantener el equilibrio con dificultad y... unos más para darse cuenta de que su boca no dejaba de sangrar... ¿Qué... demonios le había pasado?...

No alcanzo a hacer más, antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, afianzo su posición lista para lanzar un contraataque sobre el maldito infeliz que estaba interfiriendo cuando un nuevo golpe le hizo ver quien era su atacante...

Esa princesa... era quien le había roto la boca aparentemente de un cabezo... y le estaba golpeando demasiada fuerte para su gusto...

No fue capaz de defenderse, aquel primer golpe la había dejado demasiado aturdida y la princesa, no dejaba de atacarla con tanta furia que, se estaba seriamente preguntando si esta tipa realmente era la princesa Peach, la lluvia de puñetazos termino en otro justo en la barbilla que la hizo escupir más sangre.

Sin poder mantener más el equilibrio la mujer cayó al suelo de costado, con dificultad comenzó a sentarse y encarar a la chica que la había golpeado, para su sorpresa la chica tenía la cara hinchada, su ojo estaba morado y le sangraba la nariz... pero eso no mermo la mirada llena de determinación que adornaban sus ojos, como el mismo mar embravecido...

-¡Es suficiente para ti!-grito Peach en tono desafiante mientras miraba a la pirata a los ojos, aunque los golpes le habían dolido, no se comparaban con los que le habían dado sus copias en aquel templo.

Para sorpresa de Peach, la mujer pirata comenzó a reírse... y no con una risa suave, sino con una fuerte y sonora carcajada mientras no dejaba de salir sangre de su boca, la mujer la miro a los ojos de manera arrogante y le dijo.

-¡Niña! ¡Tienes el honor de tener a la Capitana Morgana Read! ¡Y más te vale que no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión!-dijo en tono arrogante Morgana, ¡Sin duda este maldito grupo de fenómenos la llevarían a lo que podría ser, una de las aventuras más emocionantes de su vida!

Hachi estaba con la boca casi en el suelo al ver lo que había pasado... esto debía ser una broma... ¿¡Cómo una delicada princesa venció a la capitana Morgana!?, Hachi no tuvo tiempo para seguir en shock cuando, vio aquella gran mujer con cuernos saltar a la nave lista para terminar con el trabajo que empezó esa niña.

Mientras Koopido analizaba el caos que era la cubierta del Royal Fortune donde, al parecer la generosidad de la princesa fue lo único que evito que Bowsette rostizara o despedazara a Morgana, Koopido se estaba dando cuenta de que este grupo tan variopinto tenía algo muy especial, podría decirse que era su instinto de trovador pero, algo dentro de él le decía que ese curioso equipo marcarían su propia leyenda que, estaba seguro que se conocería por generaciones... y quizás, el podría ser el que se aseguraría de esparcir tan épica odisea por todo lo largo y ancho de este mundo.


	16. Acto 6 La guardiana tímida

Con todo lo que le había hecho esa apestosa pirata a Peach, Bowsette aun no comprendía cómo no le arranco a esa tipa cada uno de sus miembros, antes de arrastrarla por toda su nave, ¡Hasta que el barco estuviera pintado de rojo con su propia sangre! ¡Esa perra tenía demasiada suerte de que Peach fuera demasiado generosa incluso con basuras como ella!

Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, también tuvo que llevar la embarcación de esa tipeja en el hangar principal de la nave que, si bien no ocupaba mucho espacio y, de alguna manera era un respaldo en caso de que pasara alguna emergencia, ¡Aun no entendía como lo permitió cuando esa malnacida había dañado el rostro de su amada Peach!

Lo único rescatable de todo ese asunto era que, aunque detestaba admitirlo, la mujer sabía bien de su oficio y sus compañeros eran indudablemente talentoso, ese tal Hachi era un hombre bastante duro que elevo mucho los estándares de seguridad de la nave, sin contar de que se aseguraba de que ninguno de los materiales que, se tuvieron que pedir para las reparaciones del cuarto de maquinas, tuvieran alguna sorpresa desagradable que provocara algún desastre.

El ingeniero que se ocupaba de reparar los peores daños de la sala de maquinas, era un Monty Mole de nombre Mortimer quien realizó las modificaciones del barco-nave de Morgana, era bastante callado pero un experto en su trabajo, logrando en muy poco tiempo poner la nave en funcionamiento como si fuera nueva... una persona como él sin dudas era alguien que a Bowsette, le encantaría tener de forma permanente en su equipo de ingenieros y mecánicos.

Para su desagrado, Koopido también se unió al grupo alegando que sus habilidades y conocimientos de leyendas les podrían servir para su ardua búsqueda, la única razón por lo cual Bowsette acabo aceptándolo fue porque, Goombartur no dejaba de estar detrás de él, vigilándolo para que ese bufón no intentara hacer nada raro o sospechoso en la embarcación, Bowsette agradeció infinitamente aquella iniciativa de Goombartur, ya que así no tendría que tolerar a ninguna de esas dos molestas lapas pegadas a ella todo el día.

Para su sorpresa, los trabajadores de la nave sombrero pese a lo peligroso que se había vuelto el viaje, no dudaron en reincorporarse a la tripulación de la nave para continuar con la travesía, los pocos que se recuperaron pronto en el hospital tampoco dudaron en regresar a sus ocupaciones y, apoyarlos en todo lo que pudieran en la aventura, Bowsette no pudo evitar sentir una... extraña calidez al ver la lealtad de esos sombreros, no era como si sus tropas no fueran leales a ella pero, el hecho de que esas personas de otro reino estuvieran tan dispuestas a seguir adelante, la hizo replantearse algunas cosas sobre, la forma en la que veía a los ciudadanos de otros reinos.

A pesar de ya haber pasado algunos días desde lo acontecido, aun le costaba trabajo creer como Peach le había ganado a Morgana en su propio juego, no iba a negar que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre esa maldita pirata y triturar todos sus huesos por lo que hizo, de no ser que Boobell la detuvo con una especie de hechizo de parálisis... si no fuera porque ella tenía en su interior los fragmentos de la corona, Bowsette se hubiera asegurado de quemarla hasta que solo fuera una mancha de hollín...

Bowsette tenía que admitir que, casi se le cayó la boca cuando Peach tomo por sorpresa a Morgana y le conecto ese cabezazo justo en la mandíbula, haciendo que esta se mordiera la lengua, solo para golpearla como si fuera un saco de boxeo, Bowsette tampoco podía negar que ese lado tan… salvaje de Peach, estaba haciendo que incluso se enamorara más de ella si es que eso era posible.

A estas alturas Bowsette, se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía dejar de amar a la hermosa princesa y que, de hecho, todo este viaje hizo que conociera lados de Peach que nunca creyó que existieran y que, comenzó a amar con ahínco cada vez que esas nuevas facetas aparecían ante sus ojos.

Adoraba como Peach fruncía el seño de manera concentrada cuando hacia los ejercicios de navegación o los de administración, como mostraba aquel semblante duro y molesto cuando Boobell intentaba molestarla, como sus ojos brillaban con aquella determinación e intensidad cuando peleaba, incluso en aquella ocasión cuando estaba tan mortificarla porque Bowsette la miraba en su peor momento... todo... todo eso solo hacía que amara más aquella mujer que demostró tener tantos fascinantes matices que, Bowsette solo deseaba poder desvelar cada uno de ellos.

Luego de fijar rumbo con Morgana hacia el Reino del Trópico donde, el mapa le señalaba que se encontraba el siguiente fragmento de la corona, Bowsette regreso a su camarote para continuar con sus cavilaciones en soledad, aun no estaba segura de como resolvería todo esto y... por más que se lo negara Peach, Bowsette estaba más que segura de que cuando regresara a la normalidad, Peach la odiaría por el resto de su vida...

Bowsette se acostó en su mullida cama mientras miraba el techo completamente desganada, solo quedaban dos fragmentos más para que todo acabara y, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser el poderoso e imponente rey que era... una parte de ella anhelaba que esta aventura nunca terminara...

Aun recordaba con nitidez aquella noche que llevo a Peach a su camarote después de beber semejante trago, Bowsette podía cerrar los ojos y ver aquellos ojos cristalinos que tanto la cautivaban, aquel rostro terso y perfecto, y... aquellos sonrosados labios que, no dejaban de plagar sus sueños desde ese día.

Soltando un gruñido de fastidio bastante sonrojada, Bowsette se sentó en su cama maldiciendo una y mil veces por aun sentir tanto arrepentimiento... desperdicio la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida para probar aquellos delicados labios y lo peor de todo era que... era muy probable que Peach no recordara nada al siguiente día.

Rápidamente se dio una bofetada por ese pensamiento, ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!, su madre no lo había criado así y, si por lo menos quería tratar de hacer las paces con la memoria de su difunta madre, debía hacer lo correcto y no forzar a aquella bella mujer a nada, ya le había provocado demasiados problemas como para arrebatarle su primer beso...

Tratando mantener su mente lejos de esos pensamientos, Bowsette decidió hacerle una llamada a su pequeño hijo para ver como seguían las cosas en casa, por lo que recordaba sus protegidos e hijos adoptivos los Koopalings, habían regresado ya de sus últimas misiones arreglando unas cosas en la parte oeste del reino y Bowsette, quería saber cómo se encontraban todos luego de no haber hablado con ellos desde que inicio toda esta aventura.

A dos camarotes de la habitación de Bowsette, Pauline terminaba de hacer unos balances que necesitarían sus asistentes para la próxima reunión que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas, quizás estaba preocupándose demasiado por un trabajo que perfectamente podrían hacer sus asistentes de confianza, pero solo porque estuviera en un "viaje de negocios" no significaba que debía desatender las responsabilidades que tenía con su amada ciudad.

Mientras ultimaba detalles en su computadora portátil, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado cuando su talismán comenzó a reaccionar, lo único que podía agradecer de esto era que, solo le faltaba terminar de ajustar el formato y su informe estaría perfecto.

-¿No es descortés meterse en una habitación sin ser invitado? Si no tienes cuidado acabaras volviéndote polvo-dijo Pauline en tono cansado antes de girar su silla y aparentemente mirar a la nada un poco cansada, le sorprendía el hecho de que luego de cuatro días sin que le dirigiera la palabra, ella se presentara de esa forma en su habitación.

-Querida creo que me estas confundiendo con un vampiro-dijo la voz de Boobell mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa segura-Parece que mi encantadora presencia no pasa desapercibida para ti-dijo Boobell sentándose en el escritorio donde Pauline trabajaba.

-Creo que es por el talismán que reacciona a tu presencia-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-dijo Pauline en tono cortés.

-Parece que a alguien no le desagrada mi presencia, ¿Por qué estas tan confiada de que no te hare nada luego de lo que me hiciste?-dijo Boobell en tono ligeramente frio y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con una intensidad siniestra.

-Porque de ser así, el talismán ya te hubiera repelido de inmediato-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Boobell.

-Buena observación querida-dijo Boobell soltando un suspiro y regresando a la normalidad, esta mujer era más difícil de asustar de lo que creyó.

-¿Has venido a hablar de ese tema conmigo o, simplemente intentas que yo lo inicie para no dañar tu frágil ego?-dijo Pauline con cierto aire aburrido.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando cariño-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa inocente, para su sorpresa Pauline solo giro su silla y continuo con su trabajo ignorándola completamente... Boobell no sabía si estaba más frustrada o excitada en esos momentos...

-Vamos cariño, que acaso no has extrañado mi encantadora presencia luego de darte un tiempo para pensar en lo que me hiciste-dijo Boobell en tono coqueto, para su desagrado Pauline siguió ignorándola de una manera que podría clasificarla como magistral... como odiaba cuando debía ceder terreno para obtener lo que quería...

-Aun sigo molesta porque no fuiste honesta conmigo-dijo Boobell en tono serio con los brazos cruzados-Alguien como tu debería cuidar más de su vida-continuo con cierto reclamo.

-Curioso que lo diga alguien a quien no sabemos si clasificarla en viva o en no-viva-dijo Pauline con desinterés mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-¿Tanto es tu orgullo como para no ser honesta?-dijo Boobell en tono de fastidio, si esa mujer no fuera tan sensual, ya la hubiera maldecido unos días atrás.

-Me parecen muy irónicas esas palabras viniendo de ti-dijo Pauline sin prestar mucha atención-Además no soy del tipo que le gusta involucrar a terceros en mi vida privada-dijo Pauline sin dejar de teclear.

-Debe ser duro no poder confiar en la gente-dijo Boobell en un notable tono duro.

-No tanto como cargar tu ego-dijo Pauline sin dejar de trabajar.

-¡Solo estoy preocupada, bien!-dijo Boobell con evidente fastidio-Llevaba siglos desde la última vez que conocí a alguien tan interesante como tú y...solo quiero por lo menos que vivas lo suficiente como para ser alguien que de alguna manera te importe-dijo Boobell notablemente sonrojada, maldiciéndose por haber tenido que ceder tanto solo por esta mujer.

Pauline se mantuvo sin inmutarse para desagrado de Boobell que... por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía... herida por la indiferencia de esta persona, para su sorpresa Pauline termino lo que estaba haciendo, cerro su computadora portátil y, luego de girar su silla para mirarla directamente a los ojos le dijo.

-No deberías tomártelo personal-dijo Pauline en tono compresivo-Tuve que endurecerme luego de que pase por ciertas experiencias en mi vida, se que debo trabajar en eso y siendo sincera nunca me ha gustado que la gente que me importa pague por mis decisiones-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro cansado, si Boobell pudo tragarse su orgullo para decir eso, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle una respuesta sincera.

-Entonces, ¿Soy alguien importante para ti?-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Al menos lo suficiente como para decirte esto-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa grácil haciendo que Boobell... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiera que su corazón... o mejor dicho lo que simulaba ser un corazón, latiera con suficiente fuerza como para notar que eso había sido algo muy significativo para ella.

-Bien, ya que aparentemente me quitaste tu veto de silencio y he terminado con mi trabajo, creo que estoy de humor para ir al bar de la nave, por lo que recuerdo Koopido y Lucy competirían para ver quién de los dos es más talentoso con su instrumento, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-dijo Pauline con aire relajado y con una sonrisa amable.

Boobell no se lo pensó dos veces antes de flotar a lado de Pauline y abrazar su brazo de manera posesiva, ¡Definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad única con esta sensual mujer! Pauline se limito a suspirar un poco indulgente, al menos si Boobell trataba de propasarse, su talismán la repelería de inmediato.

Por su parte, Peach acaba de salir de la ducha luego de haber entrenado varias horas con Jill y Lucy, su agilidad había mejorado significativamente desde la última vez y, ya era más capaz de usar más su parasol como una especie de estoque que como un mazo, le alegraba saber que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación estuviera dando sus frutos.

Luego de vestirse con algo más cómodo, Peach se sentó en su cama mientras seguía secándose el cabello, pronto aquellos pensamientos que la habían acompañado en la ducha se hicieron cada vez más persistentes, desde aquella confusa noche cuando tuvo la brillante idea de tomar ese trago cuestionable de licor, había tenido una serie de sueños recurrentes que... hacían que despertara en la madrugada bastante abochornada.

El sueño se repetía una y otra vez teniendo apenas algunas variaciones pero siempre siendo lo mismo en esencia, Bowsette y ella estaban solas, a veces en su habitación, otras veces en una playa contemplando una puesta de sol y, algunas veces en el balcón de su habitación en el castillo, hablando... conversando de cosas que no era capaz de recordar pero... sin falla en algún punto del sueño Bowsette y ella se perdían en sus miradas hasta que poco a poco cortaban la distancia y luego... y luego...

Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Peach despertaba con el corazón acelerado y con su cara prácticamente hirviendo... incluso muchas veces Peach tuvo que levantarse al baño para lavarse la cara y hacer un inútil intento por tratar de conciliar el sueño con su corazón tan acelerado que, incluso le costaba trabajo respirar.

Con cada día que pasaba, más eran sus deseos de hablar este asunto con Bowsette pero... ¿De verdad era buena idea arriesgar tanto? Una parte de ella incluso deseo tratarlo con Mario o Daisy o Luigi para que le dieran un consejo pero, si bien no era algo mal visto o penado en su reino, aun temía que sus amigos comenzaran a verla de manera diferente.

Otro detalle que comenzó a considerar y que al mismo tiempo la asustaba fue cuando, en algún punto le dijo a Goombartur que una "amiga princesa" estaba enamorada de una chica increíble pero que no se sentía digna de ella y que, le había pedido un consejo sobre qué hacer y, esperaba que Goombartur pudiera ayudarla con el dilema de su "amiga".

Goombartur dejo más que clara su postura, como princesa su amiga debía pensar primero en su reino antes que en ella y, que si tenía una relación de ese tipo ya no podría proporcionarle un heredero de sangre directa a su reino, haciendo que aquella estirpe noble pudiera desaparecer, incluso Goombartur menciono que era un acto deplorable que esa "amiga suya" pensara de manera tan egoísta cuando, años de tradición y un reino pesaba sobre sus hombros... de no ser por las lecciones de Pauline, Peach estaba segura de que hubiera terminado delatándose por las lagrimas que estuvo a punto de derramar...

Era duro admitirlo pero Goombartur tenía razón, tenía un deber que cumplir con su reino pero... ¿De verdad estaba tan dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por su reino? En otros tiempos no lo hubiera dudado ni por un segundo pero ahora... cada vez le era más difícil ver su vida sin tener a Bowsette a su lado... incluso no podía negar que no quería que su aventura terminara tan pronto porque, eso significa que ambas tendrían que regresar a sus obligaciones y, sería muy difícil que se pudieran ver todos los días...

Peach no podía evitar sentirse como la persona más egoísta del mundo por desear que Bowsette estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo... y sin embargo esa sensación de culpa era rápidamente destruía cada vez que Goombartur galanteaba a Bowsette o cuando Boobell trataba de lograr que Bowsette hiciera algo... realmente indecoroso con ella que de solo pensarlo, Peach tenía que contener unas horribles ganas de tratar de atravesar a Boobell con su parasol...

Suspiró resignada antes de sentarse enfrente del lujoso tocador para comenzar a cepillar su sedoso cabello, debía tratar de mantener esos pensamientos a raya, aun no habían descubierto quien era la persona que estaba tras los fragmentos y, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse cuando su seguridad, la de sus amigos Y la de Bowsette estaba en peligro, en especial cuando estaban tan cerca de su próximo destino.

Después de casi dos días de viaje, la enorme nave sombrero llego a las costas del hermoso Reino Trópico, justo en la playa más famosa y turística de todo el reino, La Playa Costa Radiante, una playa que no solo era famosa por sus arenas claras, la vegetación paradisiaca y hoteles de lujo de cinco estrellas, sino por un fenómeno que ocurría en sus costas que, era la atracción turística especial del lugar y que, atraían a millones de parejas todos los años.

Cada cierta época del año por las noches, el mar generaba una luminiscencia de colores rosados que, según las leyendas locales, si tenías la fortuna de encontrar una concha bañada con la luz radiante del mar con tu pareja, significaba que su amor sería eterno y que siempre estarían juntas, lo que hacía del lugar el sitio perfecto para parejas jóvenes y lunas de miel que, trataban hacerse con un poco de la magia del paradisiaco lugar.

Con todo preparado y dejando a Morgana y su equipo a cargo de la vigilancia de la nave, el grupo se organizo en el hangar listo para explorar las selvas tropicales de la región donde, según unos rumores que Koopido escucho de otros trovadores, existía una aldea que se decía, eran los guardianes de un tesoro místico oculto en las profundidades de la espesa selva.

Peach usaba una blusa de tirantes color rosa apagado y sobre esta, una playera de explorador de manga larga color café claro, perfecta para proteger sus brazos del sol y de las picaduras de mosquitos, unos pantalones de tela de lona color café claro, un cinturón café, sus botas para caminar, su bolsa de viaje firmemente enganchada a su cinturón y un sombrero de explorador para cubrirla del sol.

Por su parte, Bowsette opto por un estilo un poco más militar que… sin duda hizo que Peach no pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima, Bowsette usaba un top de color negro sin mangas o tirantes que, solo se ocupaba de cubrir sus generosos pecho y… dejaba a la vista los bien marcados abdominales de Bowsette… Peach estaba comenzando a sobre calentarse y no precisamente por el clima húmedo del reino…

Llevaba sobre aquel top una chaqueta militar con bolsillos a los lados color verde oscuro que, mantenía abierta debido al calor, guantes negros sin dedos, unos pantalones de tela dura con diseño de camuflaje militar, un cinturón negro donde colgaban un par de bolsas de cuero algo grandes, sus botas negras para caminar y unos lentes de sol tipo aviador de color negro sobre su cabeza.

Pauline llevaba algo más estilizado, pero a la vez funcional y práctico, una camisa de manga larga beige que se veía bastante fresca, unos pantalones de corte holgado color blanco, un cinturón de cuero café claro, de donde colgaba su arma y una bolsa de explorador, un pañuelo en el cuello de un curioso estampado de colores celestes, blancos y grises, botas para caminar, lentes de sol tipo aviador color café claro y un sombrero similar al que siempre usaba pero menos ancho y de color beige.

Por otro lado, Jill llevaba una vestimenta un poco más fresca, una blusa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones de tela ligera color beige, un cinturón color negro, su bolsa de viaje con un cinturón de cruzándole el pecho y botas negras para caminar, Jill no podía tener sus brazos cubiertos ya que, le dificultaría usar los cierres de sus brazos… además muchos dudaban de que los mosquitos intentaran aventurarse a tratar de sacarle algo de sangre.

A pesar correr con la misma ventaja, Lucy decidido usar algo que la cubriera un poco más, una blusa de cierre negra de manga larga que, le quedaba ligeramente ajustada, una chaqueta de lona de un color verde oscuro, un cinturón negro de donde colgaba con cuidado su shamisen y su bolsa de viaje, un short corto color beige, unos largos mallones deportivos negros cubrían sus piernas y unas botas iguales a las de Jill.

Goombartur y Koopido iban con su vestimenta de siempre, pero lo que había llamado más la atención de todos, había sido el hecho de que Boobell se había vestido como Indiana Jones… incluso llevaba un látigo colgado en su cintura… Lucy de verdad estaba preocupada de que Boobell sacara sus tendencias sadomasoquistas en cualquier momento…

-¿Parece que alguien estaba emocionada por estrenar ropa nueva?-dijo Pauline con un ligero toque de sarcasmo mientras miraba a Boobell.

-¡Kukukuku! Cariño, créeme que lo que más ganas me dan de estrenar es otra cosa-dijo Boobell agarrando su látigo y… lamiéndolo con su larga lengua de manera sugestiva… casi de inmediato Bowsette cubrió los ojos de Peach, mientras Lucy hacia lo mismo con Jill…

-¡Le advierto que no tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos depravados frente a mi señora!-dijo Goombartur en tono molesto encarando a Boobell.

-¡KUKUKUKUKU! No sé porque sospecho que, nuestro noble caballero le encantaría observar como pongo en acción mis, habilidades con el látigo con Bowsette-dijo Boobell en tono burlón y ligeramente lujurioso.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Peach en tono gélido que tomo por sorpresa a todos, aunque eso no evito que Boobell, mostrara una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Podemos dejar de perder tiempo en esto y comenzar a movernos!-grito molesta Bowsette, no necesitaba que los bastardos que atacaron la nave, se le adelantaran con esta pieza.

-Koopido, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos recolectar información?-pregunto Pauline en tono diligente.

-Muchos locales son viejos amigos míos, pero estoy seguro de que los muelles, el mercado y los bares, podrían ser buenos lugares para investigar-dijo Koopido en tono seguro.

-Bien, lo mejor será que nos dividamos para buscar información y luego, nos reuniremos en un par de horas en la plaza de la ciudad-dijo Pauline en tono sereno mientras, revelaba un mapa holográfico de la ciudad con su arma.

-Lucy y yo podemos ir a los bares, se podría decir que es nuestro ambiente natural, así que nos aseguraremos de recolectar toda la información posible-dijo Jill con cierto aire orgulloso.

-Solo intenten no dar la misma impresión que hicimos en el bar de Costa Espejo kukukuku-dijo Boobell en tono divertido.

-Descuiden, me asegurare de que Jill no se meta en problemas esta vez-dijo Lucy en tono dulce mientras sostenía con suavidad la mano de Jill.

-¿¡Eh!? Pero si tú fuiste quien mando a volar a un tipo-dijo Jill haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Era eso o dejarte que lo cortaras en pedazos-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa risueña, haciendo que Jill suspirara un poco apenada.

-Yo iré a hablar con mis viejos camaradas, será bueno volver a ver sus rostros luego de tanto tiempo-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo.

-Usted no irá sin supervisión-dijo Goombartur en tono firme-Aun no confió en ti bufón, así que me asegurare de que no intentes nada raro-dijo Goombartur en tono duro.

-Si es lo que desea, entonces solo le pediré que se comporte con mis amigos-dijo Koopido con aire divertido.

-¿¡Con quien cree que está hablando, bellaco!?-dijo Goombartur en tono ofendido y molesto.

-Bowsette y yo iremos al mercado de la ciudad-dijo Peach rápidamente, algo en la mirada de Boobell le dejo en claro que, si no se apuraba, Boobell sería la que pasaría un largo rato a solas con Bowsette… y Peach no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo sin importar lo que le costara…

-Entonces eso nos deja a Pauline y a mí los muelles-dijo Boobell con cierto jubilo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Pauline de manera posesiva… Pauline no fue capaz de contener un suspiro de fastidio por la iniciativa de Boobell.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, entre más rápido encontremos la información, más rápido encontraremos el fragmento-dijo Bowsette en tono decidido.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que se separaron del grupo e ingresaron al abarrotado mercado de la ciudad y Peach, no podía dejar de sentir que Boobell la manipuló para que la división de compañeros quedara tal como ella quería… no era como si le molestara haber quedado con Bowsette, pero el hecho de que Boobell la hubiera manipulado con tanta facilidad, la tenía bastante descontenta desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Te encuentras bien Peach?-pregunto Bowsette en tono preocupado, Peach no había hablado desde que salieron de la nave y, realmente le preocupaba que Boobell le hubiera hecho algo antes de salir.

-¿¡E-eh!? S-si estoy bien Bowsette-dijo Peach un poco sorprendida, debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en disfrutar de la compañía de Bowsette… y buscar la dichosa información.

-¿Estás segura, de verdad has estado un poco… distraída?-dijo Bowsette con cierta consternación.

-D-descuida, creo que solo tengo un poco de calor, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de clima húmedo-dijo Peach tratando de excusarse, no era una completa mentira ya que cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo aguantar el sofocante calor y menos ahora que su mente ya no estaba distraída.

-Descuida, te conseguiré algo de agua fresca-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa gentil, antes de tomar la mano de Peach para guiarla a la sombra de unas palmeras donde, no había casi gente-Espérame aquí y te traeré algo enseguida-dijo Bowsette en tono amable antes de ir al puesto más cercano… Peach de verdad necesitaba esa agua fresca, luego del bochorno que sentía por haber tocado la cálida mano de Bowsette.

Mientras Bowsette se dirigía a uno de los puestos donde vendían todo tipo de bebidas frías, Peach no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente la espalda de Bowsette… Bowsette realmente tenía un movimiento casi hipnótico cuando sus caderas se contoneaban por ese andar confiado y dominante, al igual que el movimiento de su cola… sumado a sus pantalones que eran algo entallados, Peach no pudo evitar quedar embelesada por esa imagen.

Rápidamente Peach agito su cabeza de manera frenética, para luego bajar su sombrero para intentar ocultar su vergüenza, ¿Cómo se le ocurría mirar a Bowsette de esa manera tan inapropiada? Ella era una princesa y debía mantener ciertos modales, en especial cuando había tanta gente que podría descubrirla… Peach no comprendió porque el hecho de que podría ser atrapada observando descaradamente el cuerpo de Bowsette, había hecho que su corazón latiera incluso más rápido…

-Listo, un par de bebidas frías-dijo Bowsette en tono animado, Peach espabilo casi de inmediato, de verdad tenía que tratar de no tener la mente tan dispersa.

-Muchas gracias Bowsette-dijo Peach con una sonrisa gentil mientras recibía la botella de agua de Bowsette, cuando termino de abrir la botella y se disponía a beber de esta, no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a Bowsette.

Al parecer Bowsette se encontraba muy sedienta y casi de inmediato se tomo media botella, Peach se ponía cada vez más roja al contemplar como aquellos tragos de agua pasaban por la garganta de Bowsette mientras, algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?...

-¡Demonios, el calor es una verdadera molestia!-dijo Bowsette con cierto fastidio-Como lamento no poder usar algo de magia de hielo para refrescarnos un poco-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro, quizás debería comenzar a aprender a usar magias elementales para, al menos este tipo de situaciones.

-Lamento que el calor te este molestando de esa forma Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono algo preocupado, agradeciendo infinitamente todo lo que Pauline le había enseñado para mantener un rostro tranquilo.

-Descuida, solo necesito refrescarme un poco-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa confiada, antes de que hiciera algo que puso a prueba el control de Peach.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Peach observo detenidamente como Bowsette vertía el agua que le quedaba en la cabeza para refrescarse, el agua descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su bien formado vientre... Peach se ponía cada vez más nerviosa mientras su respiración comenzaba a volverse errática, al ver como gotas de agua bajaban por los abdominales de Bowsette ¿¡Porque rayos quería lamer aquellas gotas que descendían por el vientre de Bowsette!?

En un arranque de desesperación, Peach se tomo toda el agua de la botella de manera apresurada esperando que eso la enfriara por lo menos un poco. 

-No sabía que estabas tan sedienta-dijo Bowsette con cierta preocupación... si Peach seguía bebiendo así, acabaría atragantándose con el agua por accidente.

-Sí, no me di cuenta de lo acalorada que estaba-dijo Peach respirando algo acelerada y ligeramente roja, rezando por que Bowsette creyera que eso era causado por el calor del lugar.

-Bien será mejor que comencemos esto pronto, no quiero que acabes insolándote-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado, Peach asintió con una sonrisa, sitiándose mal por preocupar a Bowsette, cuando eran sus alocados pensamientos lo que la habían puesto así.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el mercado buscando información en cada puesto que podían, entre más pasaban los minutos, más turistas comenzaban a sobre poblar las calles del lugar a tal punto que Bowsette comenzó a preocuparse de perder de vista a Peach... quizás lo que se le ocurrió para mantenerla cerca era algo descarado pero... si Peach no lo deseaba estaba dispuesta a respetar su decisión.

-Oye Peach...-dijo Bowsette en tono dudoso atrayendo la atención de Peach-Sabes, el lugar está comenzando a llenarse y, para que no me pierdas de vista, p-pensaba que podríamos ir tomadas de las manos, ¡Claro si tu quieres!-dijo Bowsette siendo un manojo de nervios, maldiciéndose a si misma por no actuar de manera segura, Peach soltó una suave risa que solo empeoro el rubor de Bowsette antes de responderle.

-Siendo sincera, no creo que pueda perder de vista alguien con tu altura Bowsette-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable, Bowsette se quiso abofetear a si misma por sugerir tan patética idea-Pero por otro lado-comenzó a decir Peach en tono suave, atrayendo la atención de Bowsette-Es más fácil que tú me pierdas de vista, así que lo mejor será que avancemos tomadas de las manos para evitar eso-dijo Peach con una dulce sonrisa, a Bowsette le fue imposible ocultar aquella sonrisa de alegría y el notable sonrojo de su rostro.

-E-entonces no hay problema, ¿Verdad?-dijo Bowsette tratando de ocultar la emoción de su voz.

-N-nada me haría más feliz-dijo Peach algo tímida volteando la mirada, esperando que Bowsette no notara la gran sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro sonrojado.

Con suma delicadeza, Bowsette tomo la mano de Peach antes de continuar avanzando por el abarrotado mercado, cuanto más avanzaban Peach no pudo evitar sentirse en un hermoso sueño que esperaba nunca fuera a terminar y, con solo ver aquella sonrisa en Bowsette mientras caminaban, algo en su corazón le decía que esto, no podía ser más real y perfecto para ella.

Las dos horas se pasaron y los pequeños grupos se reunieron en la fuente de la plaza principal trayendo consigo, una colección de información bastante interesante que, pintaban una situación algo preocupante sobre el área donde podría estar el legendario fragmento de corona.

Bowsette y Peach escucharon de varios mercaderes que, un grupo de Koopas de caparazones rojos habían llegado un par de días atrás buscando información sobre una tribu de Shy Guys que habitaban en la espesa jungla, además de comprar todo tipo de suministros para una expedición, si bien pese a que no causaron problemas, todos los mercaderes coincidían en que ese, siniestro grupo, no tenía las mejores intenciones con el clan de Shy Guys de la selva.

Por su parte, Jill y Lucy descubrieron en uno de los bares del área más cuestionable de la ciudad que, al parecer existían rumores de que un grupo de mercenarios Koopas, habían venido bajo las ordenes de un sujeto realmente peligroso que, quería conseguir algo del pacifico clan de Shy Guys de la selva, algo que alerto casi de inmediato a la pareja de zombis.

Las malas noticias solo se empeoraban con lo que encontraron Boobell y Pauline, luego de que Pauline diera algunos sobornos y que.... Boobell atormentara con su látigo a algunos de los marineros que, se negaron a hablar aun después del dinero que les había ofrecido Pauline, todo indicaba que aquellos mercenarios habían llegado para robar un artefacto místico que había sido cuidado por el clan de los Shy Guys de la selva por más tiempo de lo que llevaba existiendo la ciudad.

Lo que termino por convencer al grupo de aventureros de internarse de inmediato a la peligrosa selva, fue cuando unos amigos de Koopido que, tenían una buena relación con los Shy Guys de la selva, comentaron que regularmente un grupo de ellos venía a la ciudad a vender algunas de sus joyerías a los turistas y comprar cosas en el mercado, pero que no se habían visto a ninguno de ellos en todo el día y que, eso había preocupado a varios residentes de la ciudad.

Luego de comprar todo lo pertinente para una salida rápida, el grupo se dirigió a la selva esperando que aun no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar al grupo de Shy Guys, la selva era un terreno lleno de vegetación verde por todas partes, la humedad apenas permitía respirar a los que lo requerían y el calor, era incluso peor que en la ciudad, habían mosquitos por todas partes, ninguno de los que estaban vivos dejaban de sudar y, el ruido de los insectos y algunos animales a la lejanía ponían al grupo en constante alerta.

Cuanto más avanzaban, aquellos ruidos poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer, poniendo al grupo incluso más nervioso, ¿Que estaba sucediendo como para silenciar a las criaturas de la selva? Lo único que les quedaba claro era que, no debía ser algo bueno.

-Esto no me está gustando-dijo Peach ligeramente nerviosa con su parasol en la mano, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo estaba pasando.

-El silencio nunca presagia nada bueno en un lugar tan lleno de vida como este-dijo Goombartur en tono cauteloso, observando los alrededores con extremo cuidado.

-Ese olor...-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado atrayendo la atención de todos, no podía creer que esos bastardos rebeldes ahora se decidieran a causar problemas también aquí.

-Parece que ya han comenzado-dijo Boobell en tono oscuro, haciendo que todos de inmediato sacaran sus armas y se prepararan para luchar.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!-escucharon un fuerte grito entre la maleza.

-¡Alguien está en peligro!-dijo Bowsette en tono fuerte antes de correr hacia la dirección del lugar, el olor a quemado y sangre se estaba comenzando a ser más penetrante para su sensible olfato y si no se apuraba, ¡Esos imbéciles acabarían con ese grupo de Shy Guys!

El grupo fue rápido tras Bowsette, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, no paso mucho tiempo para que pronto escucharan sonidos de gente peleando lo que los preocupo incluso más, cuando atravesaron una parte llena de vegetación con la ayuda de las espadas de Jill, entraron a la zona del caos.

Bowsette estaba peleando contra un grupo de quince Koopas de caparazón rojo que, portaban una variedad de armas, entre ellas espadas, lanzas, hachas, navajas e incluso pistolas, Peach sintió como su ira se acumulaba al ver, la cantidad de heridas que tenía Bowsette en el cuerpo pero, su ira paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de a quien protegía Bowsette con tanta ferocidad.

En el suelo, justo detrás de Bowsette, había lo que parecía ser una Shy Guy que tenía quizás el tamaño de una niña apenas entrando a su juventud, aquella Shy Guy usaba una sudadera que cubría todo su cuerpo de color rosa suave, llevaba la distintiva mascara blanca de los Shy Guys cubriendo su rostro pero, a pesar de eso y el gorro de su sudadera, se podían ver partes de su cabello, el cual era de un verde suave, la pequeña chica Shy Guy estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su sangrante brazo, ¿Que estaba pasando en este lugar?

-¡Maldito estorbo!-grito uno de los Koopas rojos, maldiciendo que aquella enorme mujer, hubiera logrado bloquear el ataque de su espada mientras, usaba su cola para mantener alejados a los que se trataban de acercarse por su espalda-¡Si quieres conservar tu patética existencia! ¡Más te vale que te hagas a un lado!-grito el Koopa furioso.

-¡Los únicos que deben sacar sus traseros de aquí son ustedes!-bramo Bowsette antes de disparar una llamarada que aparto al Koopa junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Bowsette!-grito Peach aproximándose a ella y, checar el estado de sus heridas y el de la pequeña Shy Guy.

Esa distracción casi le cuesta caro a Bowsette pero, afortunadamente los disparos de magia de Boobell y los disparos de la pistola de Pauline dispersaron a sus atacantes, Goombartur y Jill se lanzaron al ataque, tacleando y embistiendo al grupo de nueve Koopas que quedaban, mientras Lucy le daba cobertura con el poder de su shamisen.

De inmediato, Peach evaluó la heridas de la joven y, pronto se dio cuenta de que la joven apenas se mantenía consiente mientras sujetaba su brazo, al parecer había perdido mucha sangre y Peach no estaba segura si su curación sería suficiente para ayudar a la joven.

-Yo la asistiré princesa-dijo Koopido en tono seguro antes de comenzar a tocar una sonata con su mandolina, para su sorpresa aquella encantadora melodía no solo estaba renovando sus fuerzas, sino que también se sentía más capaz, más fuerte.

Sin perder tiempo Peach ejecuto su magia de curación notando que esta era, significativamente más fuerte de lo que recordaba, la Shy Guy casi de inmediato se recupero y levanto la mirada observando a sus salvadores con, lo que le pareció a Peach que era confusión.

-Descuida, te mantendremos a salvo-dijo Peach en tono amable.

-¡Cuidado!-grito la Shy Guy antes de arrojarse sobre Peach para tirarla al suelo, solo para que en menos de un segundo un proyectil pasara por el cabello de Peach, volándole algunas hebras de cabello.

-¡MALDITO!-grito Bowsette con todas sus fuerzas antes de lanzarse sobre el pistolero que casi lastima a Peach, clavándole su caparazón con púas de una embestida... el crujido del impacto fue ensordecedor.

-¡Perra infeliz!-grito uno de los Koopas más cercanos listo para clavarle su hacha a Bowsette.

-Palabras muy duras para un pequeñín-dijo Boobell en tono burlón antes de aparecer de repente a lado del Koopa y, con una poderosa magia oscura, hundirlo en una especie de hoyo negro.

-¡No creas que no tenemos algo contra ti!-dijo uno de los Koopas arrojando lo que parecía ser una pequeña canica que, al impactar contra Boobell no solo desvaneció su magia por completo, sino que la hizo gritar en agonía antes de caer al suelo con fuerza, siendo sujetada por unas especie de cadenas doradas.

-Parece que nuestro jefe no mintió cuando nos dijo que necesitaríamos esto-dijo un Koopa con su lanza listo para empalar a la indefensa Boobell pero, antes de lograr su cometido, un disparo gélido del arma de Pauline lo convirtió en una estatua de hielo, Pauline sin perder tiempo se acerco a Boobell tratando de liberarla de sus ataduras.

-¡No!-grito Boobell con el poco aliento que le quedaba-E-e-estas cadenas... solo pueden ser rotas... por otra arma sagrada...-dijo Boobell apenas ocultando el dolor en su voz y, maldiciendo al infeliz ser que les dio, una de las pocas cosas que la dejaba fuera de combate.

-¡Goombartur ayuda a Boobell!-dijo Bowsette peleando casi espalda contra espalda con Peach, mientras trataban de mantener a salvo a la joven Shy Guy y a Koopido.

-¡De inmediato mi señora!-dijo Goombartur sin un atisbo de duda, si Boobell había arriesgado su pellejo por su ama, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla.

Goombartur llego rápidamente a la zona para tratar de liberar a Boobell, Pauline no dejaba de disparar a diestra y siniestra con una notable ferocidad, mientras Jill y Lucy comenzaba a repeler a cualquier Koopa que trataba de acercarse a ellas, Goombartur comenzó a morder las cadenas mientras su casco comenzaba a brillar, no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver, como aquellas ataduras dejaban unas visibles marcas de quemadura de muy mal aspecto... estos sujetos de verdad estaban preparados para neutralizar a alguien tan poderoso como la infame reina Boobell...

Mientras Pauline mantenía a Boobell en relativa seguridad, el humor de Lucy cada vez iba en más decadencia, no solo por saña con la que peleaban esos desalmados mercenarios, sino también por el hecho de que hubieran lastimado de esa gravedad a Boobell, quizás la reina de los Boo era en extremo poderosa pero, incluso ella tenía su talón de Aquiles y, no comprendió como sujetos como estos pudieron conseguir una de las pocas cosas que la dejaban tan vulnerable.

Repentinamente, Jill y Lucy sintieron sus energía renovadas, más temprano que tarde notaron que Koopido, sin dejar de tocar, había cambiado la melodía de su místico instrumento y que esta, de alguna manera estaba haciendo que su energía casi se desbordara de ellas.

-¡Acabemos con esto de un ataque Jill!-dijo Lucy en tono fuerte y decidido.

-¡Vamos a demostrarles la gran pareja que somos!-dijo Jill con una sonrisa animada, Jill llevaba mucho de que no veía ese brillo decidido en su amada Lucy.

Concentrando la energía de su shamisen mientras su amada novia hacia lo mismo con sus espadas, las armas de Jill comenzaron a gritar como almas en pena por la cantidad de energía rojiza que depositaban en ellas, con sus armas listas Jill soltó un tajo en cruz mientras Lucy, liberaba una onda de energía azul de su shamisen, cuando ambas ráfagas se combinaron, estas se tiñeron de un color morado antes de estrellarse contra el grupo de cuatro Koopas que, fueron tomados por sorpresa.

El corte atravesó una área algo grande la jungla creando una explosión volando trozos de arboles y vegetación por igual, lo único que quedo en la zona donde alguna vez estuvieron aquellos Koopas, fue un montón de trozos de caparazones rotos... y una pila de armas completamente inservibles...

Los dos Koopas restantes que, no solo habían visto el poder combinada de ese par de zombis, sino que también vieron como Bowsette despacho a uno de sus compañeros de un solo golpe y aquella niña rubia lastimar gravemente a su compañeros con el filo de su parasol, decidieron huir por sus vidas, ¡No valía la pena perder sus vidas por más lucrativa que fuera la paga!

-¡N-n-n-no lo harán!-dijo la Shy Guy antes de hacer unos sellos con sus manos enguantadas y, colocarlas en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos una energía verde recorrió hacia los Koopas y, sin previo aviso, unas lianas atraparon a los Koopas que intentaban escapar, aquellos Koopas gritaron aterrados al notar que su fin estaba cerca.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo Peach maravillada por el poder de la pequeña Shy Guy.

-G-g-g-gracias...-dijo la Shy Guy en tono nervioso y tímido sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su salvadora.

Luego de dejar a los dos mercenarios bien atados y sumamente aterrados, Bowsette, Peach, Koopido y Shy Guy se acercaron para ver el estado de Boobell, Goombartur había logrado con dificultad romper las cadenas y... fue evidente los graves daños que le provocaron a Boobell, esta se encontraba sentada y recargada bajo un árbol mientras Pauline y Lucy cuidaban de ella.

El cuerpo de Boobell tenía graves quemaduras como si su cuerpo hubiera sido quemado con un agente químico o acido, dándoles un aspecto bastante desagradable, su respiración era forzada y, una especie de liquido morado salía de su boca que, amenazaba con ahogarla... no les tomo mucho darse cuenta de que aquello, era la sangre de Boobell... ninguno de los presentes creyó que vería a Boobell de esa manera tan... frágil...

-Boobell, ¿Cómo te siente?-dijo Bowsette en tono muy preocupado, mientras Peach trataba de curar las heridas de Boobell sin ningún éxito.

-He estado peor...-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿¡Qué demonios era eso!?-dijo Pauline con cierto aire demandante y consternado.

-Algo muy raro... y sumamente problemático para mi...-dijo Boobell en tono forzado, antes de toser algo de sangre.

-Trata de conservar tu energía Boobell-dijo Lucy en tono afligido, limpiando con delicadeza la sangre que escurría de la boca de Boobell.

-¡L-l-l-lo siento!-dijo la Shy Guy en tono lloroso-Por mi culpa lastimaron a su amiga...-dijo la Shy Guy comenzando a llorar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto pequeña-dijo Peach tratando de calmar a la pequeña Shy Guy.

-¿Porque esos sujetos iban tras de ti?-dijo Bowsette en tono tranquilo, no necesitaba alterar más a la pequeña Shy Guy, paso un rato para que la pequeña se calmara lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-E-esos sujetos malos-dijo la Shy Guy en tono nervioso-Llegaron a nuestra aldea, atacaron al jefe de la aldea y se llevaron la llave para entrar al templo del volcán-dijo Shy Guy en tono asustado-Yo apenas logre escapar para pedir ayuda pero... ellos me lastimaron y... y...-dijo Shy Guy antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, Peach casi de inmediato fue a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla.

-¿Ustedes creen que el fragmento este en el volcán?-dijo Jill en tono pensativo.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!-grito uno de los Koopas atados.

-¡Deberían solo largarse antes que nuestro líder...!-continuo otro su amenaza... hasta que un disparo de Pauline que le paso extremadamente cerca de la cabeza lo callo al instante.

-Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lastimen a más gente-dijo Pauline en un tono algo frio-¿Puedes indicarnos donde se localiza tu aldea?-dijo Pauline en tono más amable mirando a la Shy Guy, la cual parecía más calmada luego del abrazo de Peach.

-Esta al sur de aquí, p-p-pero, ¡Ese es no es el único problema!-dijo la Shy Guy en tono urgente pese a los nervios-¡S-si esas personas llegan al templo y quitan el tesoro! ¡Despertaran al guardián y la selva junto con la ciudad estarán condenadas!-dijo la Shy Guy en tono aterrado, fue evidente para todos que la situación podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Que podemos hacer?-dijo Peach en tono afligido.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos-sentencio Bowsette en tono firme-Peach, Koopido, ustedes me acompañaran junto con la niña al templo, el resto ayuden a la aldea y cuiden de Boobell-dijo Bowsette con cierta seriedad.

-¿¡Pero mi ama!?-dijo Goombartur en casi tono lloroso, pero Bowsette interrumpió su lloriqueo casi de inmediato.

-Goombartur tu eres el único que puede ayudar a Boobell si vuelve a quedar atrapada, además es tu deber como caballeros prestar ayuda a los necesitados, y esa gente te necesita ahora-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

-... Tiene razón ama-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne-¡Yo Goombartur caballero santo, no puedo faltar a mi deber cuando hay gente clamando por mi ayuda!-dijo Goombartur en tono determinado.

-Descuiden, nos aseguraremos de salvar a la aldea de la pequeña y mantener a Boobell segura-dijo Jill sonriendo con optimismo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-dijo Peach en tono dulce a la Shy Guy, la cual bastante apenada respondió.

-S-s-shylass, mi nombre es Shylass-dijo Shylass en tono muy tímido con la mirada casi en el suelo, a pesar de llevar la máscara, casi podía jurar que todo el mundo notaba su rostro sonrojado.

Sin perder más tiempo Bowsette y su grupo se dirigieron al templo esperando que no fuera tarde, no necesitaban que la selva y la ciudad fuera arrasadas por culpa de esos infelices, por otro lado Lucy se quedo cuidando de Boobell mientras Goombartur, Jill y Pauline iban a socorrer a la aldea Shy Guy, cuando los chicos se encontraban bastante lejos, Lucy miro a Boobell y le dijo.

-¿De verdad estas muy grave, Boobell?-dijo Lucy tratando de sonar tranquila, pero estaba segura de que las pequeñas lagrimas que apenas eran perceptibles en sus ojos, Boobell pudo verlas con mucha facilidad.

-E-esos bastardos estaban bien preparados... no creo que pueda recuperarme si no recurro a... eso-dijo Boobell en tono apagado, se notaba que hablar le estaba costando mucho trabajo, Lucy no lo pensó y a empujones y amenazas acerco a sus dos prisioneros frente a Boobell antes de apartarse un poco, ella no... aceptaba ciertos métodos de Boobell, pero esto era una emergencia y Boobell de verdad, necesitaba esto para salvarse.

Los dos prisioneros observaron confusos como la chica zombi se retiraba dejándolos a solas con la malherida chica, ¡Esto era perfecto! ¡Solo debían tratar de liberarse y esos infelices! ¡Lamentarían el día que se metieron con los mercenarios Caparazón sangriento! Aquel alivio desapareció cuando aquella moribunda persona, comenzó a carcajearse de un modo tan siniestro que... los Koopas no dejaban de temblar de miedo... ¿Qué era exactamente esta tipa? 

-Felicidades-dijo Boobell en tono cansado pero perverso-Me han orillado a hacer esto, deberían sentirse honrados de pasar por algo tan único que, no lo he hecho en siglos-dijo Boobell... observando a sus víctimas con sus centellantes ojos lilas, los cuales resaltaban más gracias al oscurecimiento de sus escleróticas y... su enorme y deforme sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Las selva se lleno de gritos de horror que ningún ser vivo había escuchado antes... nadie se atrevió a ver qué estaba pasando... y mucho menos preguntarse qué exactamente Boobell le estaba haciendo a esos desafortunados cautivos...


	17. Acto 6 La Furia Roja

Ignorando lo mejor que podía los repentinos gritos que, Shylass vagamente reconoció como los gritos de sus crueles atacantes, hacia lo posible por guiar rápidamente al grupo hacia el templo, como guardiana y sacerdotisa principal del templo que, habían ostentado todas las mujeres de su familia por generaciones, no podía permitir que el lugar fuera perturbado y menos por gente de tan desalmado corazón.

Aun no comprendía como ese grupo de mercenarios, fue capaz de atacar a su pacifica aldea con un despliegue de fuerza y violencia que, tal parecía que disfrutaban de todo el sufrimiento que le provocaban a la gente del lugar... Shylass se juro que nunca perdonaría a gente tan cruel y malvada como esa.

Agradecía infinitamente a los espíritus de la selva que, le hubieran puesto en su camino a tan singular grupo que, parecía que habían viajado a las peligrosas entrañas de la selva con la única intención de ayudarlos, haría todo lo posible para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ella y, rezaría como agradecimientos a los grandes espíritus en el templo... bueno por lo menos lo que quedara de este luego del incendio que provocaron esos sujetos...

Shylass no estaba muy segura si sería capaz de mirarlos directamente a los ojos y expresarles cuan agradecida estaba con ellos, la única razón por la cual supero su timidez fue por la urgencia de la situación y el temor de que su familia estuviera herida y, aun bajo la protección de su máscara y sudadera, no estaba segura si podría decirlo correctamente... o si simplemente se avergonzaría frente a todos, Shylass tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos antes de tener un ataque de pánico.

Cuanto más avanzaban, Bowsette no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de urgencia que, solo empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos, conocía bien a esos sujetos, el grupo de mercenarios "Caparazón Sangriento" habían sido como un grano en el culo desde que derroco al terrible dictador de la zona oeste del reino Koopa, el cruel general Mahogany Shelling quien, había sido el terror de toda la población de la zona por un periodo de casi treinta años.

Aquel grupo fue antiguamente la policía militar de la región y, sus crimines eran una lista bastante larga que, incluso Bowsette había considerado acuñar un término para que los juicios contra sus oficiales al mando, no se tuviera que decir la larga lista de fechorías que, incluso Bowsette ni en sus peores momentos intento hacer.

Actualmente aun estaban tras el siniestro general quien, se las había ingeniado para escapar luego del golpe de estado que apoyo Bowsette para derrocar al tirano, con la reputación de ese sujeto y, el gran odio que le tenía, no estaba segura si aquellos mercenarios estaban trabajando bajo los interés de su siniestro general o, si alguien más los estaba contratando... fuera quien fuera, Bowsette estaba consciente de que solo les causarían más problemas.

Mientras continuaban su frenética carrera hacia el misterioso templo, Peach no dejaba de sentirse molesta y preocupada por todo el asunto, había escuchado muchas veces de Mario y Luigi que, los Koopas de caparazón rojo no solo eran peligrosos, sino que también, tal parecía que tenían una disposición para causar dolor a donde fuera que llegaran... jamás pensó que aquellos cuentos sobre esos Koopas rojos fueran tan aterradoramente precisos.

La pobre Shylass sin dudas hubiera muerto desangrada sino la hubieran encontrado a tiempo y, ahora le quedaba más que claro porque Bowsette se arriesgo tanto por mantenerla a salvo... si hubiera recibido un golpe más... Peach no tuvo el valor de continuar con esa línea de pensamiento...

Lo peor de todo fue cuando esos sujetos, atacaron a Boobell con algo que, realmente le causo un severo y horrendo daño, Peach había tenido sus problemas con Boobell desde que se conocieron pero... la forma en que la lastimaron hizo que Peach realmente temiera por ella... sus heridas se veían tan mal que... incluso cuando tuvo que mirarlas directamente para hacer lo posible por curarlas Peach, apenas soporto la mezcla de horror y nauseas al ver aquellas quemaduras tan cerca.

Siendo sincera consigo misma... nunca pensó que existiera algo que pudiera dejar a Boobell en semejante estado... nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que la viera así de... débil... e incluso cuando su magia parecía no lograr ni la más mínima mejoría en su estado, Boobell la miro de una manera comprensiva... a pesar de que se notaba en sus ojos que de verdad estaba sufriendo...

Peach hizo lo posible por apartar esos pensamiento y mantenerse enfocada, pensar en eso no la ayudaría en estos momentos, no sabían lo que les esperaría en el templo y, debía mantenerse concentrada si quería evitar que Bowsette o sus compañeros resultaran heridos, sus habilidades con su parasol sin duda fueron suficientes para derrotar un par de Koopas pero... aun Peach sentía esa culpa por haber tenido que... lastimarlos de esa forma por más que se lo merecieran...

Incluso cuando logro atravesar a uno haciéndolo sangrar, Peach tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de disculparse y tratar de curarlo, esos sujetos eran peligrosos y, cualquier muestra de debilidad sería ampliamente aprovechada por ellos, no solo para lastimarla, sino también para herir a Bowsette y a sus amigos... si quería que todos salieran con bien de este lugar, debía ser fuerte.

Después de casi una hora de caminata, los aventureros llegaron a la entrada del templo el cual se localizaba en la falda de un enorme volcán que... daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento liberaría su furia sobre el lugar, la entrada no era más que una caverna con algunas extrañas inscripciones en la parte de arriba de la entrada.

Bowsette hizo lo posible por comprender aquellas arcanas escrituras pero, aquellos símbolos no se asemejaban a nada que hubiera estudiado o visto antes y, se preguntaba genuinamente que clase de civilización había creado tan curioso sistema de escritura.

Por su parte, Koopido examinaba la entrada con sumo interés, recordando vagamente una canción que le habían enseñado sus camaradas sobre, un tesoro en el corazón del Reino del Trópico que, nunca debía ser movido, se preguntaba intranquilo si este era el lugar al cual la canción se refería... y de ser así, realmente estarían en muchos problemas si esos tipejos lograban su siniestro cometido.

Con extrema precaución, Shylass examino la entrada del templo sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con el lugar, aun contando con la ubicación del lugar, Shylass estaba consciente de que había una cantidad de trampas ocultas que, solo ella y su madre sabían como desactivar, el hecho de no ver ni la más ligera perturbación en la entrada, no auguraba nada bueno.

-Algo no está bien-dijo Shylass en tono preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo joven Shylass?-pregunto Koopido en tono amable.

-B-b-bueno...-comenzó a decir nerviosa Shylass antes de voltear hacia otro lado, ¿¡Porque tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa ahora!?

-¿Te encuentras bien Shylass?-dijo Peach con evidente preocupación, la respiración de Shylass se estaba volviendo muy errática.

-¿Quizás una sonata calme un poco sus nervios?-dijo Koopido en tono galante...lo que solo empeoro los nervios de Shylass...

-Lo están haciendo mal-dijo Bowsette con evidente fastidio, esta niña no olía como un Shy Guy pero sin duda tenía todos los comportamientos de uno.

Bowsette alejo a Peach y Koopido lo suficiente de Shylass para que se calmara y, los hizo girarse para que le dieran la espalda al igual que ella, el grupo podía escuchar sin problemas como Shylass trataba de relajarse dando profundas respiraciones, hasta que en algún momento comenzó a hablar.

-L-la entrada tiene trampas para detener a los invasores-dijo Shylass en un tono más seguro-Pero no hay ninguna activada-dijo Shylass con cierta inquietud.

-¿Habremos llegado primero que ellos?-pregunto Peach un poco insegura.

-N-no lo creo-dijo Shylass en tono más seguro-Ellos se fueron casi una hora antes de que pudiera escapar para pedir ayuda-termino de decir Shylass.

-Quizás usaron alguna magia que les permitiera sortear las trampas, si tenía algo para herir de esa manera a nuestra estimada Boobell, no me cabe la menor duda de que pudieran poseer algo así-dijo Koopido en tono cauteloso.

-E-es muy probable que sea así-dijo Shylass tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro-Shylass, ¿Te encuentras mejor para que puedas vernos de frente?-pregunto Bowsette con cierto aire tranquilo, Shylass tomo un ultimo respiro antes de responder.

-Sí, me siento mejor ahora-dijo Shylass en tono seguro.

Con la pequeña más calmada, Bowsette se aproximo a la entrada del templo con una notable precaución, en poco tiempo comenzó a recitar unas palabras antes de que un sello apareciera y este, explotara en un montón de fuegos fatuos que entraron a la cueva, cuando se extinguieron Bowsette hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de hablarles.

-No solo esos imbéciles pasaron las trampas con magia, sino que también las han modificado-dijo Bowsette con evidente ira, ¿¡Con que clase de alimaña se habían unido esos bastardos!?

-Entonces eso significa que nuestro trayecto será incierto, aun con nuestra pequeña guía-dijo Koopido en tono pensativo mientras tocaba su instrumento, parecía que la diosa de la fortuna no quería sonreírles este día.

-¡N-no puede ser!-dijo Shylass alterada, ¿¡Que magia tan maligna y poderosa podía hacerle esto a un templo tan sagrado y antiguo como lo era este!?

-Debe de haber otra manera de entrar-dijo Peach un poco asustada, por la expresión de Bowsette, sería una muerte segura tratar de cruzar por esa entrada.

-B-b-bueno... existe otra entrada pero...-comenzó a decir Shylass insegura-E-e-es, ¡Es demasiado peligrosa! ¡No creo que logremos abrir esa entrada!-dijo Shylass casi en pánico.

-¡Shylass! ¡Si queremos evitar que cientos de inocentes entre ellos TU aldea, sean borrados del mapa! ¡Tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades para entrar a ese cochino templo!-dijo Bowsette en tono demandante, para sorpresa de Peach y Koopido, a pesar de las palabras bruscas de Bowsette, aquellas fueron más que suficientes para convencer a la pequeña Shylass.

Shylass los guio por alrededor del volcán hasta una zona donde solo había rocas pero, luego de que Shylass sacara una llave de piedra de su cuello y la insertará en una grieta, la pared se levanto revelando un pasillo oculto con antorchas que, inmediatamente se encendieron en cuanto Shylass puso un pie dentro del misterioso recinto.

El grupo guiados por Shylass, camino por el pasillo de roca tallada que, contenía todo tipo de mensajes escritos en aquel extraño lenguaje junto con, algunos dibujos que parecían que trataban de narrar alguna historia relacionada con el templo, Bowsette pudo identificar el dibujo del fragmento de la corona que, era igual al que aparecía en su mapa cada vez que se revelaba una nueva ubicación.

Aun con los pocos detalles y la falta de comprensión del lenguaje, Bowsette pudo notar que, aparentemente se había usado el fragmento para sellar un mal antiguo que aterrorizo el reino, aunque estaba consciente que era un riesgo llevarse ese fragmento, ningún ser le impediría obtener ese trozo de corona y, si tenía que hacer pedazos a lo que sea que el trozo sellaba para obtenerlo, ¡Lo haría con mucho gusto!

Peach apenas era capaz de soportar el olor a azufre que había en el pasillo y, sumado a eso Peach cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, la temperatura era más alta que en la selva y, por unos momentos sintió que estaba caminando por un horno de ladrillo, tenía que tratar de ser fuerte si no quería ser una carga para sus compañeros, si Bowsette la había elegido para ayudarla con esto entonces, ¡Debía demostrarle que no la había llevado en vano!

Luego de unos tortuosos minutos de caminata, los aventureros llegaron a una enorme cámara donde había una enorme fosa de lava, donde yacían una serie de pilares con distancias variadas que, llevaban a una entrada del templo donde había dos palancas de piedra, Bowsette no se le escapo el hecho de que, algunas partes de las paredes habían una serie de huecos que, no dudaba de que fueran parte de algún tipo de trampa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire cauteloso.

-Esta es la cámara del corazón de fuego-dijo Shylass con cierto aire serio-Un lugar donde se pone a prueba a quienes deseen internarse en las entrañas del templo-terminó de decir Shylass.

-"En el corazón del volcán, donde yace el tesoro que todos querrán, si mi consejo quieres escuchar, sabrás que hay manera del destino truncar, solo un corazón feroz, puede evitar este destino atroz, pero mi amigo aventurero, aun con tu corazón fiero, cuidado con lo que te espera, pues quizás encuentres lo que nadie quiera"-recito Koopido tocando con su mandolina, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Shylass.

-¿U-u-usted conoce la canción?-dijo Shylass con cierto asombro.

-No sería un buen trovador sino la supiera-dijo Koopido con gentileza.

-¿Q-que significa la canción?-dijo Peach algo preocupada, si logro entenderlo correctamente, significaba que quizás... este era un fragmento que no debían obtener por el bien de la gente y de ellos...

-Temó decirles que, todo indica que este tesoro será algo que no debemos perturbar-dijo Koopido con cierto tono reservado.

-Independientemente de eso-sentencio Bowsette en tono firme-La cuestión es llegar con esos bastardos antes de que liberen, lo que sea que encierra este lugar-dijo Bowsette en tono duro, luego se las ingeniera para robar el tesoro sin causar... tanto daño colateral, quizás esto sería algo en lo que necesitaría el conocimiento de Boobell.

-No será fácil llegar-dijo Shylass ligeramente ansiosa-Solo dos de nosotros podemos tratar de cruzar la prueba-dijo Shylass en tono preocupado-Si un tercero interviene las puertas se cerraran y el lugar colapsara-dijo Shylass temblorosa.

-¿Estás segura que deben ser dos?-dijo Bowsette con cierto mal humor.

-L-las palancas deben ser jaladas al mismo tiempo o no se abrirá el camino-dijo Shylass en tono ligeramente seguro.

-Lamento decirles que no soy, especialmente ágil para este tipo de pruebas pero, puedo proporcionales un incremento de habilidades que les serán útiles en el desafío-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo.

-Bien es un hecho que debo ir yo, si hay alguna trampa, soy lo bastante fuerte para superarla-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-Entonces yo iré contigo-dijo Peach en tono determinado.

-Lo siento señorita Peach pero... tengo que ser yo, es mi deber como guardiana hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger el tesoro del templo-dijo Shylass en tono firme.

-Pero...-Peach estuvo a punto de protestar molesta cuando Bowsette la calmo.

-Peach sé que te has esforzado mucho y la verdad, no podría estar más orgullosa del progreso que has tenido en estas semanas-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro haciendo que Peach se sonrojara-Pero en estos momentos estas muy cansada, no creas que no he notado que cada vez te cuesta más trabajo respirar-dijo Bowsette con cierto aire inquisitivo, Peach fue incapaz de llevarle la contra.

-De... acuerdo...-dijo Peach suspirando un poco-Pero aun puedo ponerles una protección para bloquear o minimizar cualquier daño-dijo Peach en tono seguro.

-Contamos contigo Peach-dijo Bowsette con una sonrisa, Peach pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al contemplar aquella suave sonrisa.

Luego de que Peach y Koopido les colocaran algunas magias protectoras y otras que, les ayudarían a tener sus energías en optimas condiciones y, reducir el gasto de esta, Bowsette y Shylass se colocaron en las posiciones marcadas, antes de saltar hacia las plataformas, ¡Era la hora de la verdad!

Mientras saltaba entre los peligrosos pilares que, cada vez estaban más separados entre ellos, Bowsette no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la agilidad de la pequeña "Shy Guy", la chica no solo podía dar saltos largos como si no significaran nada, sino que tenía la suficiente habilidad para incluso esquivar trampas cuando, hizo un giro en el aire para esquivar una flecha que se disparo en cuanto llego a la zona media del recorrido, no sabía quién era esa niña pero, sin duda ahora entendía porque logro huir de un escuadrón de mercenarios con vida.

Cuanto más avanzaban, la preocupación de Peach crecía cada vez más, aunque fue un enorme alivio ver las increíbles destrezas de Shylass, el hecho de que cada vez aparecieran más trampas cuanto más se acercaban hacia la meta del recorrido, hacia que sus nervios se crisparan cada vez más, flechas y dardos ya no era lo único que les esperaban, ahora algunas cuchillas descendían cortándoles el paso o, tratando de rebanarlas en cuanto aterrizaban en la siguiente plataforma, inclusive Bowsette perdió su chaqueta cuando una de esas cuchillas súbitamente le corto el paso y le rozo cuando estaba a mitad del salto.

Afortunadamente fue un pequeño precio a pagar considerando que la cuchilla casi le arranca un brazo junto con su cola... Peach se maldijo a si misma por no poder dejar de ver el... tonificado cuerpo de Bowsette que ahora, estaba más a la vista gracias a ese... fortuito accidente...

Cuando estaban a solo cinco plataformas de llegar, columnas de fuego comenzaron a ascender desde las profundidades del lago de lava, cubriéndoles el paso cada cierto tiempo, sumado a eso, una serie de mecanismos comenzó a disparar una lluvia de flechas que, apenas eran capaces de esquivar en el limitado espacio de la plataforma... Peach contuvo el aliento rezando por qué no les pasara nada.

Bowsette logro llegar a la meta usando su técnica de giro rápido que bloqueo las ultimas flechas y, rompió una de las cuchillas que estuvo a punto de rebanarla a solo centímetros de la meta, Shylass ejecuto un salto arriesgado apenas recibiendo algunos cortes en su sudadera por los veloces proyectiles, pero cuando la ultima cuchilla descendió, muy a duras penas logro hacer un giro en el suelo que, si bien le arranco su capucha, había logrado salvar su cabeza.

Casi al instante de notarlo, Shylass quedo completamente mortificada de que, su largo cabello verde estuviera a la vista, ¿¡Sus compañeros podrían reírse de ella por ser una Shy Guy con cabello!? ¡Había corrido con suerte de que no se burlaran porque tenía manos con dedos! ¡PERO SIN DUDA NOTARÍAN ESTO Y NO DEJARÍAN DE BURLARSE DE ELLA MIENTRAS LA LLAMABAN FENÓMENO!

-¡Shylass trata de calmarte!-escucho un grito de repente y, unas manos suave que la tomaban de los hombros, cuando se atrevió a levantar su vista pudo notar que Bowsette, estaba arrodilladla frente a ella con una rostro completamente preocupado... ¿Por qué no se reía de ella por su deformidad?

-Y-y-y-y-yo...-comenzó a decir temblorosa y llorosa Shylass cuando súbitamente Bowsette la abrazo con delicadeza, haciendo que su temblor parara aunque fuera un poco.

-Oye relájate, todo está bien, no tienes por qué temer-dijo Bowsette en tono dulce mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Shylass, tal como lo hacía con su hijo cuando estaba asustado, la experiencia sin duda le había pasado facturas a la pequeña niña.

Para sorpresa de Shylass, el abrazo y las suaves caricias en su cabello estaban haciendo que aquella sensación de opresión en su pecho, poco a poco disminuyera... las únicas personas que se portaban así de amables con ella eran su familia y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que un ligero peso por fin era liberado de sus hombros...

Luego de calmarse, Bowsette y ella activaron las palancas para desbloquear un camino seguro para Koopido y Peach, desgraciadamente Shylass no contemplo el hecho de que la palanca prácticamente era como tocar un horno al rojo vivo, sus guantes quedaron completamente inservibles y, sus manos habían recibido varias quemaduras dolorosas.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto llegaron Koopido y Peach, ella rápidamente curo sus heridas sin ni siquiera preguntarse porque ella era un Shy Guy con manos, quizás aquel grupo de guerreros habían visto cosas más raras que ella pero... tal vez... solo posiblemente... sus extrañas deformidades no eran tan horrendas como pensó durante toda su vida.

Sin perder el tiempo, Shylass guio al grupo hacia las partes interna del templo donde yacía el tesoro, si bien nunca había entrado por ese lugar, tenía el mapa del lugar bien memorizado y con notable facilidad, logro desactivar las trampas del camino y, transitar con velocidad por los pasillos, cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación del tesoro, el grupo se estremeció al ver cómo, un grupo de cinco Koopas rojos armados hasta los dientes estaban a punto de remover el fragmento de corona del un altar donde, estaba incrustado en lo que parecía ser una especie de cráneo tallado en roca.

-¡NO LO HAGAN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Shylass atrayendo la atención de los mercenarios-¡SI LO HACEN CONDENARAN ESTA TIERRA!-dijo Shylass aterrada... no podía creer que después de todo su esfuerzo... todo hubiera sido en vano...

-¿¡Quienes rayos son ustedes!?-dijo un Koopa que parecía ser el líder del grupo de mercenarios, un Koopa de caparazón morado con una notable cicatriz en la cara, un pañuelo atado en el cuello de color negro y, algunas fisuras en su caparazón, Bowsette lo reconoció como Krud Koops, uno de los oficiales de alto rango del infame general.

-¡LOS QUE TE HAREMOS PEDAZOS SINO DEJAS ESA MALDITA COSA EN SU LUGAR!-grito Bowsette con ira ciega lanzando algunas llamas de su boca, ¡Bowsette jamás olvidaría lo que ese infeliz le hizo a Roy cuando los atacaron en una misión diplomático en la zona oeste del reino!

-¿Enserio?-dijo Krud con cierta burla-Kliff toma el tesoro, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-dijo Krud con una sonrisa siniestra antes de abrir fuego contra los intrusos, quizás podían ganar algo de dinero extra vendiendo los restos de esos tipos en el mercado negro.

Apenas logrando ponerse a resguardo en las gruesas columnas de la cámara, Bowsette y su grupo intentaban contraatacar a esos desgraciados pero, la ráfaga de sus metralletas les hacía imposible tan siquiera tratar de buscar una nueva posición, pero cuando aquel Koopa tomo el tesoro... lo que todos temía sucedió...

Al principio la sala se lleno de un ambiente de pesadumbre... era como si algo realmente maligno estuviera lentamente apoderándose del cuarto, tanto fue así que Krud y sus compañeros dejaron de disparar mientras miraban hacia donde estaba el tesoro, ¿Que mierdas era esa cosa?

Un súbito temblor casi hizo colapsar el lugar antes de que presenciaran algo que los tomo a todos por sorpresa, una enorme garra rojiza salió del cráneo atrapando al Koopa que tenía el fragmento y, ante la aterrada mirada de todos, una gigantesca cabeza que apenas cavia en el lugar salió y, devoro al pobre Koopa atrapado en sus garras, Peach solo alcanzo a cubrir los ojos de Shylass mientras presenciaban la macabra escena... Peach estaba segura que el sonido de los gritos y el crujido del caparazón y los huesos de ese Koopa... la atormentaría por el resto de su vida...

Los hombres de Krud huyeron despavoridos usando uno los extraños artilugios mágicos que les dio su contratista, no iban a quedarse a morir en este miserable lugar, el fragmento descartado pronto fue tomado por la enrome bestia que, sin un momento de vacilación incrusto el fragmento en su frente, antes de salir de la cámara haciendo un enorme hoyo que comenzó a derrumbar el lugar.

-¡Peach coloca tu mejor escudo sobre nosotros pronto!-dijo Bowsette desesperada, Peach lo hizo casi de inmediato.

Tomando a Peach y a Shylass en sus brazos y que, Koopido se aferrara a su espalda, Bowsette salió corriendo por los pasillos del templo mientras todo colapsaba, Peach mantuvo el escudo usando hasta la última gota de su energía mientras, Koopido no dejaba de tocar una sonata que estaba incrementando la velocidad de Bowsette.

Apenas escapando a solo segundos de que la entrada se derrumbara, el grupo salió disparado del templo cayendo en el suelo para que luego los golpeara una cortina de humo, cuando fueron capaces de levantarse observaron el monstruoso ser que habían liberado los estúpidos mercenarios del Caparazón Sangriento, aquella criatura era un dragón de apariencia esquelita pero que era increíblemente grande, su piel era completamente roja, su siniestros ojos eran de un color amarillo que se veían extrañamente vacios, su cola terminaba en una punta tan afilada como eran sus garras y dientes y, lanzaba bramidos ensordecedores que hizo que todos los seres vivos de la selva huyeran despavoridos.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!?-gritó Bowsette en tono demandante, apenas recuperándose del chillido de esa bestia.

-E-e-e-e-es la Furia Roja...-dijo Shylass apenas logrando articular palabra-A-a-a-a-aquel que pone fin a-a-a las civilizaciones-dijo Shylass cayendo de rodillas aterrada y llorando... todo era su culpa... ella fracaso en la vital tarea de mantenerlo sellado... y ahora ese ser los mataría a todos únicamente por su enorme fracaso...

-¡No podemos dejar que esa cosa destruya este lugar!-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

-Quizás Boobell sepa algo para detenerlo-dijo Peach con cierta urgencia.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, debemos reagruparnos con el resto-dijo Koopido en tono seguro.

-No tiene caso...-dijo débilmente Shylass-Estamos todos condenados...-dijo Shylass sin dejar de llorar.

-No todo está perdido-dijo Peach arrodillándose frente a Shylass para tratar de calmarla-Mientras estemos aquí y podamos hacer algo, aun hay esperanzas-dijo Peach en tono decidido, tratando de darle ánimos a la pequeña Shy Guy.

-P-p-p-pero...-dijo Shylass insegura cuando Bowsette la interrumpió.

-Niña hemos vencido cosas peores que esa, créeme que encontraremos la manera de mandar a esa cosa al otro mundo-dijo Bowsette con aire confiado y demandante, ¡No necesitaba que esta niña tuviera una crisis cuando tenía el tiempo contado!

-Es mejor fracasar intentándolo, que simplemente no hacer nada, estoy seguro de que hay gente que quieres mantener a salvo-dijo Koopido en tono compresivo.

Shylass de verdad no estaba segura de nada en esos momentos, esa criatura había sido la ruina de incontables civilizaciones e incluso, se dice que fue la cooperación de decenas de héroes lo que por fin encerró a ese terrible ser en el volcán... ¿Realmente este grupo de extraños y ella, podían hacer algo contra ese ser? 

A pesar de lo tonto que sonara o lo suicida que era la situación... aquellas personas tenían razón, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ese ser destruía su aldea, ya se sentía bastante culpable por no haber podido hacer algo cuando esos mercenarios atacaron, ¡No permitiría que siguieran lastimando a SU familia!

-Vayamos pronto a la aldea-dijo Shylass con una seguridad en su voz que incluso a ella le sorprendió, quizás esto significaba que incluso alguien tan insegura como ella, aun podía hacer algo.

En su frenética carrera hacia la aldea, nuestros héroes veían como el enorme dragón rojizo no dejaba de provocar destrozos a diestra y siniestra, parte de la selva estaba comenzando a ser devorada por las llamas que expulsaba ese mal sano ser, pronto se escucharon los gritos de los animales que huían despavoridos de las aéreas en llamas.

Aquel terrible dragón aleteo sus alas con furia, barriendo literalmente toda un área de la selva con solo ese simple movimiento, Bowsette apenas pudo poner pecho a tierra a todos y, mantenerlos a salvo del poderoso impacto, todo lo que quedaba a su alrededor era tierra y escombros de arboles y vegetación por todas partes.

-¿¡Cómo ese animalejo puede causar tanto daño!?-dijo Bowsette con evidente ira, apenas levantándose junto con el resto.

-¡NOS ESTA MIRANDO!-grito Shylass aterrada.

Para sorpresa de Bowsette la niña no estaba equivocada, pudo sentir casi de inmediato como aquellos enormes orbes amarillos la contemplaban, Bowsette maldijo entre diente, esa maldita cosa parecía que quería algo de ella... 

El dragón soltó un poderoso chillido que casi le revienta los oídos a todos antes de descender en picada hacia donde estaba Bowsette, cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar, un proyectil de gran poder exploto en su cara, haciendo que este soltara un rugido adolorido antes de volver a ascender, sin ni siquiera terminar de procesar el asunto, unas escaleras de cuerda bajaron justo frente al grupo, apenas levantaron la vista vieron el barco-nave de Morgana en el cielo.

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS ESPERAN, UNA INVITACIÓN!? ¿¡SUBAN SUS TRASEROS AQUÍ SI QUIEREN VIVIR!?-grito Morgana desde la cubierta con voz tosca y demandante, nadie se lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a subir la escalera.

Aun con los movimientos algo bruscos de la cuerda, debido al movimiento del barco, los cuatro llegaron a cubierta en una pieza, en esta no solo se encontraba Morgana y sus compañeros, también estaba el resto del grupo, Boobell apenas se sostenía del mástil en un estado algo frágil, mientras que el resto apoyaban a Mortimer con el bombardeo y Hachi piloteaba el barco como bien podía.

-¿¡Que carajos hicieron ustedes cuatro!?-grito Morgana furiosa, ¿¡A QUÉ CLASE DE IMBÉCIL SE LE OCURRE LIBERAR SEMEJANTE MONSTRUO!?

-¡Fueron los hijos de puta del Caparazón sangriento!-grito furiosa Bowsette casi arremetiendo contra Morgana, de no ser que Peach la detuvo a tiempo.

-¿No me digan que esa cosa tiene el fragmento en su poder?-dijo Boobell con evidente fastidio, solo quedo moribunda un rato y, este grupo ya provoco un Armagedón en este lugar...

-¿Que tan malo es que él lo tenga?-dijo Koopido ligeramente nervioso.

-Oh nada, solo que ahora sus heridas se regeneraran haciendo inútiles nuestros ataques y, podrá recuperar todo su poder, nada más-dijo Boobell con cierto aire tranquilo.

-¿¡Como carajos permitieron eso!?-grito Morgana furiosa encarando a Bowsette.

-¡No creo que tu lo hubieras hecho mejor perra!-grito Bowsette también encarando a Morgana.

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES A QUE PATEE TU PÁLIDO TRASERO PERRA INSOLENTE!-grito Morgana rabiosa forcejeando con Bowsette.

-¡BASTA!-grito furiosa Peach... antes de acomodarles una cachetada a cada una deteniéndolas en seco-¡YA TENEMOS BASTANTE CON ESA COSA PARA QUE AHORA ESTÉN PELEANDO ENTRE USTEDES! ¡ASÍ QUE SE CALMARAN, DEJARAN DE PELEAR COMO PERRAS RABIOSAS! ¡E INTENTARAN AYUDARNOS A RESOLVER ESTO! ¡ENTENDIERON!-grito Peach sintiendo que su garganta se hacía añicos, ¿¡Cómo rayos se les ocurría pelear en un momento así!?, las dos enormes mujeres se quedaron calladas visiblemente asustadas...

-¡Por los demonios del infierno! ¡No podía estar más orgullosa de ti, pequeño duraznito!-dijo Boobell llorando a mares y, sacando un pañuelo de su pecho para sonarse la nariz, no se había equivocado al decir que esta niña tenía mucho de su adorada Cherry Cherry.

-Podemos centrarnos de una vez en la lagartija súper desarrollada que está a punto de borrar la ciudad del mapa-dijo Pauline con furia gélida, callando en seco cualquier comentario de lo sucedido.

-N-no deberíamos alterarnos chicas-comenzó a decir Jill tratando de sonar calmada-Estoy segura de que los poderes de Boobell podrán contra esa cosa-dijo Jill en un intento de sonar optimista, Boobell era un ser infernal con enorme poder, un dragón como este no debería causarle esfuerzo derrotarlo.

-Si estuviera en mi plena capacidad sí, pero en estos momentos estoy tan condenada como ustedes-dijo Boobell con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-grito Jill histérica, ¿¡Porque tenían que atacar a Boobell con lo que, aparentemente era la único que la dejaba en ese lamentable estado!?

-Cariño, entrar en pánico no nos ayudara ahora-dijo Lucy calmado a su novia.

-Vamos bruja, debe haber algo que podemos hacer-dijo Morgana con evidente molestia.

-Bueno, si logramos quitarle el fragmento tendremos más posibilidades de vencerlo, en estos momentos está peor que yo, tanto tiempo encerrado lo ha dejado como una sombra de lo que fue pero, si recupera sus poderes con ayuda del fragmento, podemos darnos todos por muertos-dijo Boobell con cierto aire serio.

-El problema aquí no solo será inmovilizarlo, sino también encontrar una forma de removerlo-dijo Pauline en tono analítico.

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después-dijo Morgana en tono fuerte-¡Mortimer, cambia los cañones por los arpones de abordaje y tu Hachi, mueve esta cosa lo más cerca que puedas de esa bestia!-grito Morgana a manera de orden, Mortimer casi de inmediato comenzó a mover los controles de la nave para hacer el cambio de arma.

-¡Estás loca, será un suicidio!-grito Hachi fastidiado, sabía que debió de haberse dedicado a la pesca cuando su mamá se lo advirtió muchas veces...

-¡Deja de comportarte como un marinero de bañera! ¡Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!-grito furiosa Morgana, Hachi maldijo entre dientes antes de hacer lo que le pidió, definitivamente debía considerar jubilarse pronto de ese manicomio que Morgana llamaba "Vida de aventurero".

Pronto el Royal Fortune comenzó a cazar a la enrome bestia mientras esta, no dejaba de sembrar el caos en la selva, estando peligrosamente cerca de la zona de la ciudad y la aldea de Shylass.

-¡Preparados!-grito Morgana mientras el resto se colocaba en posición de disparar los arpones-¡Fuego!-grito Morgana, ¡Mas les valía a esos marineros de agua dulce no fallar!  
Para sorpresa de Morgana los disparos de ese montón de grumetes habían sido muy precisos pero, la enorme bestia apoyada con esa extraño trozo de metal clavado en su frente, repelió cada uno de los disparos al crear un escudo con el poder de esa cosa, Morgana maldijo a viva voz, ¡Cómo detestaba este tipo de seres lloricas!

-Necesitamos un nuevo plan de acción-dijo Lucy con cierta urgencia, antes de usar su shamisen para disparar una onda de sonido que, sirvió de cobertura para que el barco se alejara de la bestia.

-N-no tiene caso, seguirá bloqueando nuestros ataques con esa barrera-dijo Shylass asustada, esa cosa estaba comenzando a perseguirlos.

-Goombartur, ¿Dijiste que tu casco puede bloquear energías malignas?-dijo Pauline en tono pensativo, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio en el agitado barco.

-Veo a donde va tu idea y créeme que me encanta-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa cansada mientras hacia lo posible para sujetarse al barco.

-¿Que es lo que pensaste Pauline?-pregunto Peach con cierta urgencia, Bowsette, Lucy y Morgana estaban haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a ese dragón apartado de la nave. 

-Si disparamos a Goombartur como un arpón contra la cabeza de ese dragón, siendo cubierto por la energía de su casco y las habilidades de Koopido, existe la posibilidad de que podamos aflojar ese fragmento y debilitarlo-dijo Pauline en tono serio.

-¡Eso sería un suicidio!-dijo Jill sorprendida, era demasiado riesgo y siendo franca, no quería que su pequeño amigo resultara muerto.

-¡No podemos arriesgar la vida de Goombartur así!-dijo Peach alterada.

-¡Háganlo por un carajo! ¡O conoceremos las viseras de esa bestia!-grito Morgana molesta sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas de balas explosivas, ¿¡Cómo este animalejo podía aguatar esto, las llamas de Bowsette y los ataques de Lucy con tanta facilidad!

-¿¡Pero...!?-dijo Peach asustada cuando Goombartur la interrumpió.

-¡El debes de un caballero es proteger a los inocentes sin importar el riesgo! ¡Por eso yo Goombartur el caballero santo, acepto esta difícil y peligrosa tarea con orgullo!-dijo Goombartur en tono valeroso... hubiera sido más convincente si sus pequeñas patitas no temblaran tanto.

Luego de preparar a Goombartur y alejarse lo suficiente del asedio de la enorme bestia, Morgana preparo el arpón con Goombartur atado lista para disparar, solo tenía un tiro y no iba a permitir que esos novatos lo hicieran.

-¿¡Listo enano!?-dijo Morgana en tono demandante, ese animalejo se estaba moviendo demasiado.

-Más que listo doncella Morgana-dijo Goombartur en el tono más seguro que pudo, Morgana solo maldijo entre dientes, ¿¡A quien diantres le llamaba doncella!?

Morgana ejecuto el disparo y el resto del grupo alcanzo a escuchar como Goombartur gritaba "¡Por mi amada Bowsette!" mientras volaba por los aires... Bowsette estaba increíblemente tentada de cortar la cuerda y dejar a ese lapa a su suerte, contra todo pronóstico, Morgana logro un tiro directo a la cabeza del dragón, se escucho un sonoro crujido cuando Goombartur como una centella azulada y luminosa dio contra su blanco, aflojando el fragmento como lo habían planeado, la bestia soltó un chillido que aturdió a casi todos en la nave.

A pesar de las terribles nauseas, Morgana logro poner a Goombartur a salvo en la nave... una lástima que se encontrara completamente inconsciente, estando tan cerca del grito de esa cosa no le sorprendía.

-¿¡Qué demonios esperan!? ¡Comiencen a disparar!-grito Morgana en tono demandante, antes de cargar el arpón, apenas logrado tragarse su propio vomito cuando grito.  
Bowsette, Jill, Lucy, Pauline y Shylass comenzaron a colocarse en posición en los arpones, mientras Peach y Koopido atendían a Goombartur, esta vez su ataque había tenido éxito y lograron engancharse, pero este no dejaba de sacudirse moviendo bruscamente el barco.

-¡Háganse a un lado!-escucharon el grito de Boobell antes de que una energía purpurea oscura comenzaba a rodearla.

Usando las pocas reservas que le quedaban, Boobell fortaleció las cuerdas paralizando a la criatura que no dejaba de bramar furioso.

-¡Dense prisa, no podre mantenerlo así mucho tiempo!-dijo Boobell en tono demandante pero apagado, Lucy le quedo claro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡I-iré por ella!-grito Shylass sonando tan segura como pudo antes de subir a una de las cuerdas, estas personas ya habían arriesgado mucho por ella y las personas del reino, ¡No podía quedarse sin hacer nada!

Aun con las protestas del grupo, Shylass comenzó a caminar sobre la cuerda que, se mantenía tensa gracias a la magia de Boobell, manteniendo el ritmo Shylass estaba mitad de camino cuando la magia menguo y la criatura se agito, gritando asustada Shylass apenas alanzo agarrase de la cuerda mientras esta se movía violentamente, fue tanto que su máscara se cayó mientras se aferraba por su vida.

Shylass sintió como un ataque de pánico comenzaba a dominarla cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba su máscara, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡La mascara era lo único que la mantenía relativamente tranquila de su horrendo y deforme rostro! ¡Ahora todos podrían ver sus ojos azules, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca y su piel morena! ¡Todas las deformidades que hacía que no se viera como un Shy Guy!

Sintiendo que se hiperventilaba cada vez más y que, sus dedos se volvían cada vez más débiles sobre la cuerda... no podía hacer esto... ¡Simplemente no podía hacerlo!

-¡SHYLASS!-repentinamente Shylass comenzó a escuchar los gritos preocupados de la gente de la nave, con lagrimas en los ojos y apenas sosteniéndose de la cuerda, Shylass miro al grupo sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

Aquellas personas que deberían estar burlándose de sus malformaciones y que, deberían desear que ella cayera al suelo, la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación que Shylass solo había visto de sus padres y familiares... esas personas... ¿De verdad se preocupaban de ella a pesar de su apariencia?...

Una mirada más detallada le hizo ver que todos sostenían la cuerda con fuerza para mantenerla tan recta como podían, mientras que Boobell parecía que se estaba desviviendo mandando tanta energía como podía a la cuerda donde estaba para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo... esas personas... de verdad se preocupaban por ella...

...

...

...

No podía fallarles... con o sin mascara, ¡No podía fallarles a su familia y a sus compañeros!

Con renovada determinación, Shylass subió a la cuerda y comenzó a correr sobre esta, apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio por los forcejeos de la bestia, ella no podía rendirse, ¡No podía rendirse cuando tanta gente dependía de ella ahora!

Shylass salto logrando subir sobre el lomo del dragón quien no dejaba de agitarse por fin liberándose de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaron, aferrada con desesperación Shylass se mantuvo en el lomo pese a los desesperados movimientos de la criatura, Shylass se desplazo sobre la bestia como bien podía hasta que llego a la cabeza y, en un último y desesperado intento, agarro el fragmento de corona con ambas manos, la sacudidas de la cabeza del dragón hicieron el resto del trabajo.

Aterrada por la caída en la que estaba y porque, aquel dragón se disponía a devorarla como lo hizo con ese Koopa, Shylass abrazo el fragmento esperando su fin cuando repentinamente, Bowsette y Jill aparecieron sobre le enorme bestia, la primera estaba siendo rodeada por llamas de colores dorados, rojizos y de un color purpureo que el recordaba a la energía de Boobell, mientras que Jill llevaba un enorme espadón oscuros con varias bocas y ojos que, resplandecía en una energía rojiza mezclada con la purpurea.

Bowsette bramo con furia antes de lanzar su ataque de garras, seguido por el golpe descendente de Jill con su espadón oscuro, sin la protección del trozo de corona y estando increíblemente débil el dragón no soporto el ataque, el feroz asalto partió al ser en pedazos antes de que soltara un alarido mientras sus fragmentos se desintegraban en un fuego morado.

La caída de Shylass fue detenida cuando Bowsette y Jill la atraparon, al parecer las dos se habían sido disparadas con los arpones para ejecutar ese golpe final, Shylass por fin pudo respirar tranquila sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

Desgraciadamente aquellos trozos en llamas alcanzaron la cuerda de Bowsette dejándola caer, apenas en esos escasos segundos de reacción, Bowsette fue capaz de entregarle a Jill a la aterrada Shylass antes de precipitarse al vacio mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos... no quería que las cosas terminaran así... pero al menos había logrado salvar a esa pequeña niña.

-¡BOWSETTE!-escucho el grito de Peach antes de mirar hacia el barco, empalideciendo al instante al ver la acciones de Peach... ella... simplemente se arrojo al vacio tratando de alcanzarla, ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando!?

Peach logro aferrarse a Bowsette en plena caída y, antes de que ambas se estrellaran, abrió su parasol y activo la magia que había estado practicando logrando suspender a ambas con su parasol y, haciendo que las dos descendieran lentamente hacia el suelo, ante la atónita mirada de Bowsette y todos.

-¡Dios, esa mujer tiene todo lo que necesita para ser una gran pirata! ¡Hahahaha!-dijo Morgana de buen humor al ver que, las dos princesas no se habían hecho una plasta en el suelo, si esa niña se aburría de ser princesa sin dudas, ¡Le ofrecería un puesto en su tripulación!, mujeres como ella no se encontraban todos los días.

-Esta niña, sin duda va a robarme más años de vida de los que ya le ha quitado a Mario-dijo Pauline sobándose la frente con una expresión de dolor, definitivamente luego tendría que ir con un cardiólogo para asegurarse de que su corazón aun estaba medianamente bien.

-Te dije que el duraznito era todo un diamante en bruto-dijo Boobell en tono cansado, antes de desplomarse, Pauline apenas logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, quedando ambas sentadas en el suelo mientras Boobell quedaba recargada en el hombro de Pauline.

-Te esforzaste demasiado-dijo Pauline con preocupación, el aspecto de Boobell se veía enfermizo y, realmente se notaba que estaba bastante vulnerable.

-Descuida... estaré mal pero... puedo asegurarte de que estoy salvo-dijo Boobell en tono bajo y cansado, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-dijo Pauline con genuina curiosidad, ¿Cómo Boobell podía estar tan confiada en tan terrible estado?

-Estoy en tus brazos cariño... es todo lo que necesito para sentirme protegida-dijo Boobell antes de quedarse dormida, Pauline suspiro de manera indulgente antes de acomodarla en su regazo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos, no podía negar que de alguna manera, Boobell se veía hasta cierto punto linda con esa pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras dormía.

Mientras tanto flotando en el cielo del atardecer, Peach mantenía abrazada a Bowsette con un brazo mientras esta se aferraba a ella con ambos brazos, a pesar de que estaban flotando a varios metros sobre el suelo, Peach no podía dejar de pensar de que, en estos momentos mientras contemplaban el atardecer, realmente hacia que la atmosfera fuera muy romántica.

-Peach por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Bowsette en tono cansado, sin duda necesitaría un buen descanso luego de todo esto.

-Descuida, he practicado mucho el hechizo de levitar, así que no corremos peligro-dijo Peach con una sonrisa dulce que, solo hizo sonrojar a Bowsette.

-Aun así no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro... me moriría si algo malo si algo te pasara-dijo Bowsette en tono sincero, apenas logrando mirar a los ojos a Peach.

-N-no deberías preocuparte tanto...-dijo Peach muy apenada tratando de mantener un tono seguro-Mientras nos cubramos nuestras espaldas mutuamente, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda detener-dijo Peach con una cálida sonrisa, rezando que no se viera tan sonrojada como el calor de su rostro sugería.

-Entonces, me asegurare de cubrir su espalda sin importar lo que pase, mi querida princesa-dijo Bowsette sonriendo de manera galante a pesar del sonrojo, quizás se estaba arriesgando mucho diciendo esto pero, ya no era capaz de detener aquellas palabras que salían directamente de su corazón.

Peach sonrió ilusionada y de no ser que debía seguir enfocada en mantener el hechizo, Peach hubiera soltado un chillido de alegría por esas palabras y aquella sonrisa tan...¡Apuesta! que, hizo que su corazón se acelerada tanto que, apenas podía sostenerse del parasol.

Mientras poco a poco el atardecer daba paso a la noche, Peach sentía en su corazón que, aquel deseo que había nacido desde que conoció a la encantadora princesa del Reino Koopa, ya no parecía un imposible y, aunque no sabía que retos le podrían traer la relación que tanto anhelaba, sabía que mientras Bowsette estuviera a su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba para enfrentarse al mundo entero de ser necesario.


	18. Acto 7 Prologo: El camino que recorreré

A pesar de los daños causados por el antiguo espíritu destructor de la selva, la ciudad aun se mantenía hasta cierto punto intacta, afortunadamente la defensa que realizo el valeroso grupo de guerreros evito que la ciudad quedara devastada, pero desafortunadamente la jungla sufrió una gran cantidad de daños y, luego de un esfuerzo conjunto de las autoridades de la ciudad y el grupo de Bowsette, apenas fueron capaces de frenar el enorme incendio después de varias horas.

A pesar del cansancio y de todo el estrés físico y mental que llevaban todos desde que iniciaron su peligroso viaje por la selva, aun les quedaba algo importante por hacer, si bien ahora tenían el fragmento que tanto buscaban, este seguía siendo propiedad del clan de Shy Guys de la selva y Bowsette, no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal con Peach solo por robar ese cochino trozo de metal. 

Luego de terminar con el asunto del incendio, el grupo se dirigió hacia la aldea de los Shy Guys y, por un momento Bowsette sintió un deja-vú al ver la destrucción causada por el infame grupo de mercenarios Caparazón Sangriento.

Había una gran cantidad de casas quemadas, casquillos de balas en algunas calles, puestos y tiendas destruidos, comida, objetos y artesanías estaban esparcidas en algunas calles y otras estaban completamente destruidas, pero lo que acabo preocupando a Bowsette fue la cantidad de heridos que estaban en la ciudad y... las visibles marcas en el cuerpo de algunos habitantes que, eran la marca insignia de aquel desalmado grupo... a Bowsette le costó trabajo ocultar una cara de visible malestar cada vez que veía a otro Shy Guy marcado.

Casi de inmediato Peach comenzó a prestar sus servicios como curandera mientras el resto ayudaba a traer a los heridos y verificar si no había gente atrapada en los escombros, bueno todos excepto Boobell, quien no había despertado desde que uso sus últimas reservas de energía para ayudar a derrotar al terrible dragón.

Mientras Boobell descansaba en el Royal Fortune, siendo custodiada por Koopido y Mortimer, el resto hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar, Jill y Lucy ayudaban a los heridos y los llevaban hacia uno de los pocos edificios que no habían sufrido daños, donde Peach y Shylass junto con los pocos voluntarios y curanderos que tenían aun fuerzas, curaban a cuanto herido llegaba.

Pauline y Hachi comenzaron hacer un recuento de daños y de perdidas tanto materiales como civiles, ambos vieron con notable frustración y enfado, los daños causado en los centros de salud de la aldea, escuelas, tiendas y lo que parecían ser lugares de retiro para Shy Guys ancianos, no podían creer a que grado habían llegado aquellos Koopas, a la aldea le tomaría meses recuperarse y solo si conseguían ayuda externa, casi de inmediato Pauline comenzó a mover sus contactos y cobrar algunos favores para que mandaran toda la ayuda posible, esta gente simplemente no podía quedar desamparada.

Goombartur se unió a una patrulla de civiles que, comenzaron a buscar en la selva el paradero de algunos exploradores que, habían ido a sus deberes de recolección de recursos y materiales unas horas antes de que llegaran los mercenarios, sus familiares estaban aterrados de que hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego cruzado cuando aquella bestia atacó y Goombartur, juró por su honor de caballero que no dejaría piedra sin revisar.

Bowsette y Morgana se ocuparon de la tarea de ayudar a limpiar el área de escombros y recuperar todo lo que no estuviera destruido junto con algunos aldeanos que intentaban de recuperar lo que pudieran de sus posesiones, cuanto más se acercaba la noche Bowsette, no dejaba de maldecir entre dientes al ver los daños causados por el grupo llamado Caparazón Sangriento.

Todo el daño se le hacía extremadamente familiar, aquellas zonas de su reino corrieron con la misma cantidad de destrucción y pronto, se dio cuenta de que querían asegurarse de que la aldea quedara como menos que un recuerdo borroso, el exceso de violencia usado en algunos ciudadanos se lo dejaba más que claro.

Al caer la noche y luego de dejar las ultimas cajas que pudieron recolectar en los pocos almacenes intactos, Bowsette y Morgana se dirigían al improvisado hospital recorriendo un camino que no dejaba de ser un caos, había familias quienes lloraban la pérdida de su casa y medio sustento, otros seguían en las ruinas de sus hogares tratando de recuperar desesperadamente lo que fuera, lo peores eran aquellos que simplemente se quedaban de pie frente a sus casa, con la mirada más vacía que Bowsette y Morgana habían visto en sus vidas.

Bowsette apretó sus dientes con fuerza con cada paso que daba, que esos sujetos aun siguieran causando terror era su culpa, no fue capaz de capturar a su líder en su último encuentro y, esos desgraciados le habían causado una herida a Roy de la que apenas pudo recuperarse, si ella lograba ponerle las garras encima a cualquiera de ellos, ¡Los molería hasta volverlos polvo!

-No eres la única que está molesta con esos bastardos-dijo Morgana en tono molesto –A esos infelices les debo un favor muy especial-dijo Morgana apretando sus dientes.

-¿Que te hicieron a ti?-pregunto Bowsette con curiosidad, logrando que su voz no sonara tan áspera.

-Son la razón por la cual tengo esta cicatriz en la cara-dijo Morgana apretando los puños-¿Y a ti?-pregunto con algo de brusquedad, recordar ese ataque aun le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Casi matan a uno de mis hijos-dijo Bowsette sin poder evitar liberar algunas flamas de su boca.

-No sabía que fueras casada... y francamente te vez bastante bien para haber parido-dijo Morgana muy sorprendida, se preguntaba seriamente, ¿Quien había sido el valiente que se había ganado el corazón de esta mujer?

-¡E-espera! ¡No tengas ideas equivocadas!-dijo Bowsette roja de la pena, había olvidado por completo que tenía cuerpo de mujer-Ellos no son mis hijos de sangre, son adoptados pero para mí son como si fueran propios-dijo Bowsette tratando de serenarse, lo mejor era no decir más datos o podrían descubrirla.

-¡Ha! Eso lo explica todo-dijo Morgana con cierto buen humor-Francamente dudo que haya hombre que te domine-dijo Morgana con una sonrisa.

-Y dudo que exista uno-dijo Bowsette con mal humor, aunque técnicamente Mario había sido el único que la había derrotado pero eso era algo completamente diferente a lo que Morgana insinuaba.

-¿Y qué hay de, una princesita rubia que sabe cómo dar cachetadas?-dijo Morgana en tono cómplice mientras le daba unos leves golpes a Bowsette en el brazo con su codo.

-¡NO METAS A PEACH EN ESTO!-dijo Bowsette completamente roja, ¡Solo esto le faltaba!

-Nunca dije que fuera Peach, aunque si no estás interesada en ella yo...-comenzó a decir Morgana cuando Bowsette de repente la levanto del suelo sosteniéndola por el cuello, a pesar de eso Morgana no dejaba de tener esa descarada sonrisa.

-Acércate a ella y juro que lo que quede de ti lo tendrán que enterrar con una cuchara-dijo Bowsette en un siniestro tono de advertencia.

-Oye, soy más del tipo que prefiere que tiren su cuerpo al mar-dijo Morgana en tono divertido, ver a Bowsette sacar algunas flamas y que su agarre se fortaleciera un poco, le indico que debía dejar de pasarse de lista-Y no soy del tipo que le gusta remar el barco de alguien mas-dijo en tono seguro, haciendo que Bowsette la soltara al instante.

-Juro que si no fueras la capitana de mi nave, te rompería como un mondadientes-dijo Bowsette con mal humor, esta estúpida pirata era casi tan irritante como Boobell.

-Oye te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo en tu situación, pero si quieres mi consejo, quizás deberías comenzar a ir por ella, una mujer tan interesante como ella te aseguro que no le sobran pretendientes de todo tipo-dijo Morgana antes de darle una fuerte palmada a Bowsette en la espalda, esta solo farfullo unas maldiciones que provocaron que Morgana soltara una fuerte carcajada, sin duda era de los mejores trabajo que había tenido.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la improvisada enfermería, aquel buen humor que habían adquirido de la conversación se perdió al ver la cantidad de heridos, el lugar estaba lleno de gente vendada, había niños Shy Guys que lloraban por sus heridas mientras los adultos hacían lo posible para calmarlos, las familias se reunían en pequeños grupos tratando de sobreponerse a la situación, mientras que otros estaban frente a sus familiares que estaban en camillas y que, ya llevaban un largo rato sin despertar... la escena oprimió el corazón de las dos mujeres.

Avanzando entre llantos y los quejidos de los pacientes más graves, Bowsette pudo ver a Shylass en una banca junto lo que parecían ser sus padres, un Shy Guy de sudadera azul y una Shy Guy de sudadera roja, ambos no se veían especialmente heridos, pero ver a la pequeña Shylass llorando sin su máscara y su sudadera prácticamente destrozada mientras sus padres trataban de calmarla, le dejaba claro a Bowsette que Shylass, aun no se recuperaba de todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero su atención rápidamente se desvió hacia Peach que, tenía un aspecto bastante demacrado, se veía inusualmente pálida, Bowsette podía jurar que ahora tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y, su mano estaba temblorosa mientras concentraba su magia para curara a un nuevo Shy Guy herido... Peach estaba drenando hasta sus últimas fuerzas para ayudar a los lesionados...

-¡Peach!-dijo Bowsette con evidente desesperación antes de ir rápidamente hacia donde estaba Peach.

-B-bowsette-comenzó a decir Peach tratando de ocultar su cansancio-V-veo que regresaron de ayudar con los suministros, ¿Necesitan que las ayude en algo?-dijo Peach en tono amable.

-Peach necesitas descansar, se que quieres ayudar a estas personas pero, no pienso permitir que lo hagas a costa de tu salud-dijo Bowsette en tono firme.

-Descuida-dijo Peach tratando de sonar con energía-Estoy bien y estoy segura de que puedo atender unos Shy Guys más-dijo Peach con una sonrisa amable.

Antes de que Peach pudiera decir otra cosa, Bowsette sin pensárselo dos veces la cargo y se la llevo de la improvisara enfermería, Peach hizo su mejor esfuerzo por protestar pero, apenas tenía energía para soltar un par de quejidos molestos.

Para cuando la situación ya estaba más controlada ya era bastante tarde en la noche y, luego de que llegaran unas brigadas de rescate y de apoyo de la ciudad y, otras tanto del Reino Metro, el Reino Ribereño y el Reino de las Arenas, el grupo fue invitado junto con la familia de Shylass hacia la choza del sabio de la aldea que, era uno de los pocos lugares que estaba ileso.

El grupo se sentó en círculo alrededor de una fogata, mientras que el sabio, quien era un Shy Guy con una larga barba blanca y, una sudadera de color gris con unos símbolos negros estampados en esta, estaba sentado enfrente de ellos con el fragmento de corona en su mano, Shylass y su familia se sentaron a lado del sabio ya que, tenía la posición de guardianes del templo, por lo que era una de las familias más cercanas al gran sabio de la aldea, paso un rato de silencio antes de que el anciano comenzara a hablar.

-Coj uwhtosomej feh xurohdej uoitute od kete zelodoj wiohhoj, jad ijkotoj ojej muclutej xiraohud kemute cu fejojaed muj lucaeju to cu uctou o, cu Furia Roja xiruohu kemute addimohurcoj latuj (Les agradecemos por habernos ayudado en todo jóvenes guerreros, sin ustedes esos malvados hubieran tomado la posesión más valiosa de la aldea y, la Furia Roja hubiera tomado innumerables vidas)-dijo el sabio Shy Guy en tono agradecido.

-¿Alguien sabe qué rayos dijo el venerable?-dijo Morgana tan confundida como los demás.

-No suena a ninguno de los idiomas que he estudiado-dijo Pauline con cierto asombro, nunca había escuchado una lengua así.

-Tampoco se ninguna canción que se asemeje a su lengua-dijo Koopido en tono preocupado.

-¿Has escuchado alguna idioma mágico que sea parecido Bowsette?-pregunto Peach en tono esperanzado.

-L-lo lamento pero, es la primera vez que lo escucho-dijo Bowsette algo apenada, tantos años estudiando idiomas desde arcanos a modernos y, ¡Ninguno de ellos le servía en este momento!

-Tampoco he lidiado con un cliente con ese lenguaje, y eso que llegan zombis de todas partes-dijo Jill soltando un suspiro.

-Al menos será más fácil de entender que, aquellos compatriotas que llegan sin su mandíbula inferior-dijo Lucy con aire tranquilo.

-Si no es molestia pequeña Shylass, nos podrías traducir lo que dijo el sabio-dijo Goombartur en tono caballeroso.

-L-lo lamento pero... no soy muy buena en el idioma Shy Guy antiguo y el traductor aun esta inconsciente-dijo Shylass roja como un tomate, mientras sus padres trataban de consolarla.

-Genial, ¿Cómo se supone que hablaremos con este vejestorio?-dijo Hachi con mal humor, solo para que el sabio le arrojara una trozo de carbón justo a la cara.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Parece que él puede entenderte bien Hachi!-dijo Morgana partiéndose de la risa.

-Eso no resuelve el problema que tenemos-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarles-dijo una voz que entraba a la pequeña choza, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Boobell ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando-dijo Lucy en tono preocupado, levantándose para ayudar rápidamente a Boobell, se notaba que incluso caminar le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

-No estoy tan mal como parezco y, es evidente que necesitan una traductora certificada-dijo Boobell con cierto aire divertido, mientras Jill y Lucy la ayudaban a sentarse en el suelo de la choza.

-Si te sigues forzando de esa forma, estarás peor que cuando te arrojaron ese extraño artefacto-dijo Pauline en tono serio pero evidentemente preocupado.

-Estaré bien cariño, no necesito más que mover mi linda boca para esto-dijo Boobell en un ligero aire coqueto.

-Señorita Boobell, ¿Cree que podría traducir lo que dijo el sabio?-preguntó Koopido en tono cortés.

-No escuche todo lo que dijo pero, puedo resumirlo en que nos agradecía por lo que hemos hecho aquí-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa.

-No tiene porque agradecerlo señor, solo hicimos lo que era correcto-dijo Peach en tono amable.

-Uid uhá, ohu ucwe dosojuhae zelodtaku (Aun así, era algo necesario jovencita)-dijo el sabio en tono tranquilo.

-Dice que era algo necesario-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa.

-Señor sabio, se que quizás es mucho pedir pero, necesito el fragmento de la corona para liberar una maldición de mi reino, por eso le solicito si nos permite llevárnosla para ayudar a mi pueblo-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

\- Kome gio de fiotod (Temo que no pueden)-dijo el sabio en tono firme.

-Dice que no puede-dijo Boobell en tono sereno.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO!?-grito Bowsette con furia y, hubiera calcinado al sabio con sus flamas, de no ser que Peach sostenía firmemente su mano.

-Hece cu fohjedu to cu fhevosau fethu erkodoh oc vhuwmodke (Solo la persona de la profecía podrá obtener el fragmento)-dijo el sabio en tono duro.

-Occu oj cu fohjedu muctosatu feh cu ekhu sehedu (Ella es la persona maldecida por la otra corona)-dijo Boobell en tono firme, a Pauline no se le escapo el hecho de que Boobell, no quiso traducir lo que dijo el sabio.

El sabio comenzó a meditar las palabras de Boobell, sabía de sobra que la conocida Reina de los Boos, no gastaría su tiempo con este grupo tan variopinto a menos que tuviera una buena razón para ello, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dar el fragmento tan fácilmente hasta que Boobell le explicara con detalle sus razones.

-Ce tajsikahomej oc fhalute (Lo discutiremos en privado)-dijo el anciano antes de hacerle una señal a Boobell para que lo siguiera, Boobell solo se limito a decirles a sus compañeros que negociaría con él, antes de seguir al sabio hacia una habitación, pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Boobell saliera del cuarto junto con el sabio.

-Y bien, no nos hagas esperar, ¿Lo conseguiste?-dijo Bowsette visiblemente impaciente.

-Nos dará el fragmento-dijo Boobell en tono seguro haciendo que tonos suspiraran tranquilos-Pero con una condición-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué mierdas siempre tiene que haber una condición? ¿Que no nos lo pudo haber dado por arriesgar nuestros traseros con ese dragón?-dijo Hachi con evidente fastidio.

-¡Un héroe hace las cosas no por fama, sino porque es lo correcto!-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne.

-Pues yo no soy un héroe-dijo Hachi con mal humor.

-Y apenas te puedo considerar marinero-dijo Morgana en tono burla.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? Te he dedicado más de DIEZ años de mi vida a tus locas aventuras-dijo Hachi completamente indignado.

-Mortimer a estado conmigo por más tiempo que tu, y no se queja como una niña llorica-dijo Morgana en tono duro, mientras Mortimer asentía orgulloso.

-¡ÉL. ES. CASI. MUDO!-dijo Hachi gritando.

-¡Juro que si no se callan los incinerare a ambos!-dijo Bowsette harta de toda esa discusión.

-No creo que sea buena idea usar fuego en una choza de hojas y madera-dijo Jill algo preocupada.

-Creo que solo intenta intimidarlos cariño-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amble, tratando de calmar los nervios de su novia.

-¿Cual es la condición Boobell?-pregunto Pauline en tono tranquilo, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la mala impresión que daban sus compañeros.

-Solo nos la dará con la condición de que Shylass que es, la actual guardiana del fragmento nos acompañe en nuestro viaje-dijo Boobell antes de sentarse junto a Pauline.

-¡QUE!-grito asustada Shylass-¡P-p-p-pero sabio! ¡Los Shy Guys tenemos una maldición que evita que salgamos del reino! ¿¡Cómo se supone que los acompañare!?-dijo Shylass teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Miro a sus padres en busca de apoyo pero, al notar que estaban inusualmente callados y tensos, hizo que su acelerada respiración empeorara... ¿Por qué no estaban diciendo nada? ¿Por qué no le decían al sabio que su petición era imposible?... ¿Por qué no le decían nada?... 

-Mi estrella... hay algo que tenemos que decirte-dijo la madre de Shylass en tono preocupado-Queríamos esperar a que tuvieras más edad pero... necesitas saberlo ya-dijo la señora en tono afligido y apenas conteniendo sus lagrimas, haciendo que Shylass se pusiera más nerviosa.

-La verdad hija es que... tú no eres una Shy Guy... eres una humana-dijo el padre de Shylass apenas logrando que el nudo que cerraba su garganta, no le impidiera hablar.  
-N-n-no... n-n-n-n-no... ¡¿NO SOY UNA SHY GUY?!-grito Shylass completamente alterada y sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Niña! ¿Cómo rayos no te diste cuneta antes?-dijo Hachi sorprendido, solo para que segundos después Bowsette y Morgana lo sacaran de ahí a punta de golpes y, que siguieran con su paliza afuera de la choza.

-Te encontramos abandonado en la selva junto con un medallón y un rollo que solo tú fuiste capaz de leer con más edad... lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes-dijo la madre de Shylass llorando.

-Q-q-q-q... ¡Qué importa si no soy una Shy Guy!-dijo repentinamente Shylass llorando antes de abrazarse a su madre-¡No me importa lo que sea o que tan diferente sea de ustedes! ¡Porque para mí siempre serán mis papás!-dijo Shylass aferrándose a su madre sin dejar de llorar.

-Y para nosotros siempre serás nuestra pequeña estrellita-dijo el padre de Shylass antes de abrazar a su hija mientras también lloraba, agradeciendo que su pequeña aun quisiera verlos como sus padres.

La escena había conmovido a más de uno, incluso Jill y Peach no dejaban de llorar a mares mientras miraban a la pequeña Shylass, mientras el resto del grupo no solo agradecían que las cosas no tomaran un rumbo trágico sino que también, los quejidos y suplicas de Hachi por su vida, no hubieran arruinado aquel bello momento entre padres e hija.

Paso un poco más de una semana desde que el grupo de guerreros había llegado al Reino y, durante todos esos días no habían dejado de tratar de ayudar a los más afectados por el ataque del terrible dragón y, traer todos los recursos y ayuda externa que podían conseguir.

Bowsette movilizo algunos de sus soldados desde su reino aunque, advirtiéndoles específicamente de que debían cambiar algunas cosas de sus naves para que no parecieran que eran las naves de su "infame primo Bowser", afortunadamente Jr. junto con los chicos cambiaron las cosas pertinentes antes de mandar la ayuda, además eso le sirvió a Bowsette para mandarles algunas cosas a sus hijos que, había estado comprando en cada reino que visitaba.

Gracias a su extensa lista de contactos, Pauline no solo logro movilizar una buena cantidad de suministros médicos y víveres al reino, sino que también logro organizar desde su posición, un evento de caridad donde, aprovechando el "altruismo" de algunas compañías, logro conseguir suficientes fondos para comenzar la reconstrucción de la aldea y la forestación de la selva, fue muy afortunado que mucho millonarios quisieran lucirse para ayudar "desinteresadamente" a los necesitados.

Por su parte Peach, a pesar de que no pudo lograr hacer una gran movilización de cosas como lo hubiera deseado, debido a que tenía que mantenerse de incognito para que los miembros del Consejo Real no la encontraran, si logro conseguir la ayuda de Daisy y el príncipe Peasley, quienes no dudaron en mandar algunas cosas para ayudar a los desafortunados afectados por aquella tragedia.

Con tantos días de arduo trabajo para todos, Bowsette decidió que lo mejor era tomarse por lo menos un par de días de descanso en uno de los hoteles exclusivos de la ciudad antes de retomar el viaje, para su fortuna los dueños del mejor hotel les consiguieron la suite más lujosa con vista al mar que tenían disponible con todos los servicios incluido y Bowsette, no podía estar más contenta por ello.

Después de días de arduo trabajo, Pauline sin duda sentía que se había ganado sus días libres en la playa, luego de organizar todos los equipos y los suministros de ayuda, sin contar los equipos que comenzaran con la forestación del bosque, realmente un poco de descanso en una de las palapas de lujo de la playa privada del hotel era justo lo que necesitaba.

La palapa era una choza de mimbre y madera que, tenía una barra donde estaba todo lo necesario para hacer bebidas de todo tipo, ya fueran alcohólicas o no, un refrigerador lleno de comida para satisfacer el apetito de cualquier de ellos, una zona cerrada y climatizada para los que quisieran descansar, una área donde había una sillas de playa con parasoles enromes y una enorme pantalla plana que, tenía una amplia selección de canales y películas.

Pauline estaba disfrutando de su bebida tropical que Jill, tan gentilmente le había preparado, se estaba dedicando simplemente a descansar acostada en una de las sillas de playa, llevando un bikini de dos piezas de escote en V de color rojo, su sombrero favorito y sus lentes de sol de marco rojo.

Mientras se estiraba un poco perezosa se preguntaba genuinamente cuanto le duraría esta calma, las cosas sin duda había escalado más de lo que tenía contemplado y, se dio cuenta tarde que Mario no exageraba al decir que cualquier cosa en la que se involucraba la princesa Peach, era sinónimo de problemas aunque, considerando todo lo que había aprendido de ella en este viaje, ya no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Decidió relajarse un poco más y, tomo uno de los libros que había traído para el viaje, un buen libro acompañado de una refrescante bebida, en un día en la playa con un sol agradable, era justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar sus energías para el viaje.

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti cariño?-Pauline escucho la melodiosa y coqueta voz de Boobell, parece que su tiempo de relajación duro mucho menos de lo que pensó.

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes Boobell-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, antes de bajar un poco sus lentes de sol y mirar a Boobell.

Boobell llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color negro con un escote profundo en V... sin dudas Boobell se estaba asegurando de no dejarle nada a la imaginación de cualquiera que posara su mirada en ella...

Además de eso, Boobell llevaba unos grandes lentes de sol, un sombrero de playa de color blanco y, una bolsa de mano con algunas cosas que Pauline no supo decir con exactitud que eran pero, esperaba que no contuviera algo peligroso o mortal.

-¿Que sucede cariño? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?-dijo Boobell en tono sensual y guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo me pregunto que le hiciste al vigilante de la playa para que te dejara pasar con se traje tan... sugestivo-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo antes de regresar a su libro.

-Me halaga que piense así pero, no estoy usando nada especialmente revelador, y si lo quisiera buscaría una playa nudista-dijo Boobell en tono seguro y juguetón antes de acostarse en la silla de playa que estaba al lado de la de Pauline.

-No te lo recomendaría considerando que tu piel es demasiado pálida y, casi apostaría a que también es muy sensible a la luz-dijo Pauline sin mucho interés, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

-Kukuku, regularmente uso un hechizo para evitar esos percances pero, ya que mi magia está muy débil-comenzó a decir Boobell con aire tranquilo antes de buscar algo en su bolsa-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a proteger mi delicada piel cariño?-dijo Boobell en un tono lujurioso y mirando directamente a los ojos a Pauline, ella soltando un suspiro cansado, dejo sus lentes y su libro en la mesita cerca de ella y le dijo.

-Puedes perfectamente colocarte ese bloqueador en las áreas que tienes expuestas-dijo Pauline en tono cansado mientras se sentaba en la silla de playa para mirar de frente a Boobell.

-¿Acaso no te gustaría tocar alguna de esas partes... expuestas para ti?-dijo Boobell con aire seductor mientras se acercaba a Pauline, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

Para sorpresa de Boobell, Pauline la tomo de la cintura de manera algo brusca y posesiva, antes de colocar sus labios extremadamente cerca de su oído, por primera vez en siglos Boobell contuvo el aliento sin saber realmente que esperar...

-Veo que estás haciendo todo lo posible por llamar mi atención-dijo Pauline en tono bajo, dominante y seductor que, había hecho que el escaso pulso de Boobell se acelerara -Estas tan débil... tan indefensa... y aun así intentas tentarme cuando sabes que no solo eres incapaz de protegerte, sino que también tengo algo que te bloquea y debilita aun más -dijo Pauline manteniendo su tono y, deliberadamente pasando de manera lenta y tortuosa su dedo por aparte del amplio escote de Boobell justo en medio de sus pechos pero sin tocar ni uno de ellos.

Boobell apretó sus dientes con fuerza apenas evitando que un profundo gemido se escapara de sus labios, ¿Dónde demonios esa mujer había aprendido a acariciar así?, el dedo de Pauline viajo de su pecho hasta su cuello y de ahí a la barbilla de Boobell, esta contuvo el aliente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía placenteramente por toda la situación.

-Si realmente quieres tener una mínima oportunidad de que te de mi atención, será mejor que empieces a jugar enserio cariño-dijo Pauline en un tono seductor mientras sostenía firmemente la barbilla de Boobell de una manera dominante.

Los labios de ambas estaban tan cerca uno de otro que Boobell, tuvo un escalofrió placentero cuando el aliento de Pauline choco con sus labios con cada palabra... y no podía dejar de desear que aquella mujer tomara sus labios con fiereza en un apasionado beso que urgentemente necesitaba.

-Así que por favor déjate de juegos, es mi día libre y de verdad quiero descansar-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo antes de soltar la barbilla de Boobell y levantarse para pedir una recarga de su bebida, sin duda las malteadas de mango de Jill eran toda una delicia.

Boobell mecánicamente miro como Pauline se alejaba lentamente contoneando sus sensuales curvas rumbo a la barra donde estaban sentados Goombartur, Jill, Koopido, Lucy y Shylass bebiendo y hablando animadamente... esa mujer... ¿Cómo podía encenderla de esa manera y luego dejarla sin nada?... 

Roja por una rara mezcla de frustración, ira y pena, Boobell maldijo una y mil veces estar tan debilitada y que ese cochino collar que tenía Pauline en su cuello la mantuviera a raya, lo único que le daba una ligera tranquilidad, era que el imbécil que la dejo así, recibiría una agradable sorpresa cuando abriera la caja que contenía los "fragmentos" que les habían robado.

Ya en la barra, Pauline se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras esperaba su bebida, Jill llevaba puesto un traje de baño de bikini de dos piezas de color azul oscuro, con el cabello atado con una cola de caballo por el calor que hacía en la playa.

Lucy estaba sentada al lado de ella con un bikini de color rojo en la parte de arriba y blanco en la parte de abajo, llevaba unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza de marco blanco y un pequeño abanico de papel para ventilarse un poco, Goombartur, Koopido y Shylass llevaban su ropa de siempre y, aunque varios estaban preocupados de que Shylass pudiera insolarse por llevar esa gruesa sudadera, ella les aseguro que ya estaba acostumbrada y que, no se sentía con la seguridad de ponerse algo que no fuera su ropa de siempre.

-Parece que Boobell no tuvo mucha suerte hoy-dijo Lucy en tono tranquilo mientras comenzaba tomar de su té helado.

-Digamos que no fue la respuesta final que buscaba-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro.

-Esa mujer debería aprender a aceptar un no por respuesta-dijo Goombartur en tono firme mientras bebía su refresco de fresa.

-Me temo mi estimado amigo caballero, que usted es el que menos puede dar ese tipo de lecciones, dado que tampoco ha aprendido a aceptar la respuesta de Bowsette-dijo Koopido con aire galante antes beber su mojito.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión bufón-dijo Goombartur en tono irritado.

-Pero tiene algo de razón Goombartur-dijo Pauline en tono cortés antes de recibir su malteada.

-Yo no he acosado a mi doncella de la guerra como aquella, cuestionable reina-dijo Goombartur en tono firme.

-No pero, te has empeñado a mantenerte ciego de los designios del corazón de tu ama-dijo Koopido en tono poético.

-Disculpa Jill... sé que no debería involucrarme en algo que no es mi asunto pero... ¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Shylass muy confundida mientras dejaba de lado su malteada de chocolate.

-La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea-dijo Jill soltando un suspiro, a veces detestaba que la mantuvieran al margen de estas cosas... o en su defecto, que no fuera capaz de leer entre líneas...

-¡Hasta que al fin los encuentro!-escucharon una voz femenina en tono jubiloso, todos voltearon y pronto encontraron a la dueña de esa alegre voz.

En la entrada la palapa estaba una Goomba con una sonrisa radiante, al igual que sus bellos ojos verde claro, un hermoso cabello rojizo atado en una cola de caballo alta, usaba unas ropas rojizas que, estaban decorados con cadenas con pequeños medallones que sonaban al copas de sus pasos, se notaba gracia y elegancia con cada paso que daba mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

-Goombeth-dijo Goombartur en tono preocupado, nunca pensó que esta persistente bailarina lo encontrara en este lugar.

-¿La conoces Goombartur?-dijo Jill en tono curioso, por su expresión tal parecía como si estuviera viendo a una ex-novia o algo así.

-Es de hecho una amiga mía de la ciudad, Goombartur tuvo el gusto de conocerla cuando comenzamos con nuestra búsqueda de información-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo.

-Así es, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Koopido, soy Goombeth, bailarina y artista de la hermosa Costa Radiante-dijo Goombeth en tono animado y guiñándoles un ojo de manera juguetona.

-Mucho gusto señorita Goombeth, soy Pauline, encantada de conocerla-dijo Pauline en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Goombeth, soy Jill-dijo Jill con una sonrisa alegre.

-Soy Lucy, encantada de conocerte Goombeth-dijo Lucy en tono cortes.

-Y-y-y-yo soy Shylass... e-e-es un gusto conocerte-dijo Shylass tratando de poner a raya sus nervios.

-El placer es todo mío-dijo Goombeth antes de hacer un giro grácil, haciendo sonar su traje.

-¿Que te trae hasta aquí mi talentosa amiga?-dijo Koopido con cierto aire curioso.

-Veras, Sir Goombartur me había prometido que me narraría sus aventuras para, crear una danza nueva en base a eso pero, como había estado tan ocupado ayudando en la aldea, decidí esperar a que estuviera libre-dijo Goombeth en tono decidido.

-Vaya estas de suerte, Goombartur estará libre hoy y mañana-dijo Jill en tono alegre, sin darse cuenta de la cara de Goombartur que le decía que no hablara.

-¡Esplendido!-dijo emocionada Goombeth-Entonces no te molestara Goombartur cumplir tu palabra como buen caballero-dijo Goombeth con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

-B-bueno yo...-comenzó a decir Goombartur tratando de buscar una excusa cuando, Lucy comenzó a hablar.

-Creí que había dicho que los caballeros siempre cumplen su palabra-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amable, poniendo más nervioso a Goombartur.

-Nunca creí que fueras del tipo que faltara a su palabra-dijo Pauline fingiendo un aire decepcionado.

-Está bien lo hare-dijo Goombartur soltando un suspiro-Porque yo, ¡Goombartur, el caballero santo! ¡Jamás falta a su palabra!-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne y fuerte.

-¡Grandioso! Si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme mi fiero y guapo caballero-dijo Goombeth con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Goombartur, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de la pena.

-Bufón no te atrevas a acercarte a mi ama y Jill, cuida de que ningún infeliz se acerque a ella-dijo Goombartur en tono de advertencia antes de seguir a Goombeth, esperando que no le llevara mucho tiempo cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias por la ayuda inconsciente Jill-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa cálida, ahora que Goombartur ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

-¿Ayude en algo?-dijo Jill muy confundida luego de terminar de hacer su ultima bebida especial.

-Más de lo que crees cariño-dijo Lucy en tono dulce antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que Jill sonriera de oreja a oreja, Shylass solo esperaba que su máscara pudiera ocultar su rostro enrojecido de la pena.

-Bien, parece que ahora me toca a mi resolver mi asunto-dijo Pauline poniéndose de pie con su bebida antes de mirar a Boobell, quien estaba sentada en la silla de playa en una posición molesta.

-Quizás esto pueda ayudarte-dijo Jill en tono amable entregándole una bebida que era un Lynchburg Lemonade-Siempre es bueno llevar una ofrenda de paz en estas situaciones-dijo Jill en tono seguro, Pauline le sonrió de manera gradecida antes de tomar lo que le había ofrecido, esperando que eso ayudara a calmar a Boobell.

Para cuando llego a su silla, Boobell seguía sentada con una mirada envenenada mientras no dejaba de farfullar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, Pauline le ofreció la bebida de manera amable y le dijo.

-Necesitas algo para refrescarte y, algo que te levante un poco el humor-dijo Pauline en tono compresivo.

Boobell se limito a arrebatarle la bebida de la mano y comenzar a beberla, al menos podía decir que estaba bien hecha, Pauline de manera tranquila volvió a recostarse en la silla de playa y pronto, noto que frente a ellas estaba el resto del grupo, quienes parecían tener algún tipo de competencia.

-¿Me perdí de algo interesante?-pregunto Pauline en tono curioso mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-Oh nada realmente-dijo Boobell con el humor un poco más compuesto-Solo la versión femenina de "¿Quien tiene el miembro más grande?"-dijo Boobell con cierto desinterés antes de continuar con su bebida.

A una distancia cercana de la palapa de lujo, Bowsette y Morgana estaban en una fiera competencia de fuerza mientras, Hachi y Peach hacían todo lo posible para que las cosas no se salieran de control, aunque todo indicaba que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles...

-¡La única razón por la que me ganaste fue porque hiciste trampa! ¡Zorra traidora!-dijo Morgana gritándole molesta a Bowsette, Morgana llevaba un bikini blanco de cordones con, un estampado de una calavera negra en uno de los pechos del bikini.

-¡Tu eres la única zorra y mala perdedora aquí! ¡Que no acepta que es una debilucha!-dijo Bowsette gritándole en la cara, Bowsette llevaba un bikini top negro y un short de baño femenino también de color negro.

-Chicas por favor, no necesitamos que nos echen de este hotel por esto-dijo Hachi en tono fastidiado, llevaba un traje de baño que era un short negro con flamas azules.

-Hachi tiene razón, además las dos son muy fuertes, no necesitan demostrarlo-dijo Peach en tono preocupado, Peach llevaba un bikini rosado, con una tela blanca con estampado de lunas rosadas, atada a la cintura.

-Olvídalo, esto apenas está comenzando-dijo Morgana en tono decidido, antes de ir por unas cosas a la palapa, cuando regreso trajo consigo dos grandes cocos y dos enormes sandias.

-¿Piensas hacer una ensalada de frutas?-pregunto Bowsette en tono demandante.

-Probaremos nuestra fuerza con ayuda de estas frutas-dijo Morgana en tono decidido-Observa novata-dijo Morgana con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Morgana comenzó apretar uno de los cocos con sus dos manos, no paso mucho tiempo para que la fuerza de Morgana hiciera el coco pedazos, frente la sorprendida mirada de Hachi y Peach.

-Supera eso, princesita-dijo Morgana en tono triunfal, Bowsette con cierto fastidio tomo el coco restante con una de sus manos y, sin el menor esfuerzo lo reventó con una sola mano, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

-¡Increíble! ¡De verdad eres muy fuerte Bowsette!-dijo Peach emocionada y algo sonrojada, mientras Bowsette esbozaba una sonrisa de descarado orgullo.

-Morgana... ya déjalo por la paz, no puedes ganarle-dijo Hachi tratando de razonar con su testaruda capitana.

-El coco debió de haber sido más suave-dijo Morgana a la defensiva-Pero aun tengo una última prueba de fuerza para ti-dijo Morgana en tono determinado, antes de tomar una de las sandías y sentarse en la arena ante la mirada curiosa del resto.

Morgana coloco la enorme sandía entre sus muslos y, concentrando toda su fuerza comenzó a apretar la enorme fruta con toda la fuerza que podía.

-Morgana... si sale mal como la ultima vez tu...-comenzó a decir Hachi en tono cansado, cuando de repente Morgana lo cayo arrojándole un trozo de coco a la cara.

-¡Puedes callarte de una buena vez! ¡Lo tengo dominado!-dijo Morgana en tono desesperado y furioso, ¡No necesitaba que ese idiota le recordara lo que paso la ultima vez! Luego de hacer un último esfuerzo Morgana logro partir la sandía con solo la fuerza de sus muslos, mirando de una manera retadora a Bowsette.

Bowsette sin perder tiempo se sentó en la arena y tomo la sandia restante para colocarla en medio de sus muslos, ¡Le demostraría a esa piratita de pacotilla quien era la más fuerte!, Bowsette solo necesito un firme apretón de sus muslos para literalmente reventar la sandia haciendo que trozos de esta le cayeran encima a Hachi, Morgana y Peach.

-¡HA! ¡Toma esa perra!-dijo Bowsette en tono triunfal mientras comenzaba a ponerse pie.

-¡La ganadora del ridículo concurso de fuerza es Bowsette!-dijo Hachi en tono fuerte antes de levantar la mano de Bowsette, mientras con la otra se quitaba los trozos de sandia y semillas que tenía en la cara.

-¡En tu cara Morgana!-dijo Bowsette en tono orgulloso, mientras Morgana maldecía a viva voz-¿Qué te pareció mi fuerza Peach?-pregunto Bowsette en tono ilusionado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Peach no estaba por ningún lado...-¿Donde está Peach?-dijo Bowsette visiblemente preocupada.

-Quizás fue a quitarse los trozos de sandía de encima-dijo Hachi en tono pensativo, mientras seguía quitándose la pulpa y las semillas que tenía encima.

-¡Que importa! ¡Te reto a una competencia de nado, aquí y ahora!-dijo Morgana en tono furioso.

-Te humillare rápido para ir a buscar a Peach-dijo Bowsette en tono serio mientras se tronaba los puños, si resultaba que Peach se lastimaba mientras atendía las ridículas competencias de esta mujer, ¡La haría pedazos!

En las duchas que estaban más cerca del hotel, Peach no dejaba de tirarse agua fría tratando desesperadamente de bajar aquella sensación quemante en su cuerpo, no podía creer como su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera solo con ver... la increíble fuerza de Bowsette...

Verla en traje de baño sin duda había hecho que, cierto calor agradable se alojara en su cuerpo pero había logrado mantenerse serena, cuando le gano en vencidas a Morgana, debía admitir que se había emocionado un poco, pero nada diferente a lo que sentía cuando Bowsette superaba un reto, cuando Bowsette rompió aquel coco con solo su mano, sintió una extraña sensación cálida en el fondo de su estomago pero, nada que fuera preocupante... pero cuando vio a Bowsette hacer pedazos esa sandía con la fuerza de sus torneados y firmes muslos...

Peach sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaba de nuevo a tal punto que, apenas podía sentir el frio del agua... cuando vio a Bowsette reventar esa sandía tuvo que cubrir su boca casi de inmediato... un sonido que no estaba dispuesta a admitir, estuvo a punto de salir furtivamente de ella, sumado aquella sensación en su vientre y en su parte baja se había hecho simplemente insoportable que... ¡No tuvo de otra más que huir antes de que fuera tarde!

Peach soltó un chillido alterada al ver que no estaba funcionando la regadera y, decidió tomar la única opción que le quedaba, rápidamente salió corriendo de las regaderas hacia un lado de la playa donde no estuvieran sus compañeros y, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al mar esperando que la fría agua salada la calmara aunque fuera un poco... ¿¡Porque tenía que pasarle eso ahora!?

Desde la comodidad de la palapa, Pauline analizaba el espectáculo que acaba de ver y... no sabía que tan preocupada debía estar en estos momentos, quedo bastante claro que Peach había encontrado su... gusto especifico y, no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o malo a estas alturas...

-Nuestro pequeño duraznito ya tiene su primer fetiche-dijo Boobell en tono orgulloso mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su pañuelo de seda morado oscuro.

-No creo que sea algo que...-comenzó a decir Pauline en tono algo serio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Boobell tenía una cámara en su otra mano-Boobell... ¿Te atreviste a tomar fotos de lo que paso?-dijo Pauline sintiendo que una jaqueca atentaba por perforar su cabeza en cualquier momento...

-¿Y porque no lo haría?-dijo Boobell haciéndose la ofendida-No hay día más importante de una mujer que cuando encuentra su fetiche especial-dijo Boobell con aire ilusionado-¡Jill por favor prepárame un Long Island Ice Tea! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-dijo Boobell emocionada.

Pauline se limito a sobarse la sien pensando seriamente en tomar algo también para tratar de calmar su dolor de cabeza, lo único que agradecía era que al parecer, el resto de sus compañeros no se enteraron del... curioso espectáculo que había dado Peach.

Luego de estar casi un par de horas en el mar tratando de calmarse, Peach estaba sentada en la orilla suspirando desanimada... ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido?... ¿Así había sido siempre?... Bowsette... ¿Podría llegar a amar a alguien tan deplorable como ella?...

Peach abrazo sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro en ellas, ¿Cómo tan si quiera podía pensar que alguien tan maravillosa como Bowsette se fijaría en ella?, por si esa no fuera suficiente aun tenía el dilema de la sucesión de su trono y, la larga batalla que le esperaría con el consejo en cuanto supieran, a quien había elegido como su conyugue...

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Peach estaba más preocupada por la opinión de Bowsette que de sus consejeros reales, hasta cierto punto ya había aceptado que era lo que quería pero... ¿De verdad ella era suficiente pieza para alguien tan imponente como Bowsette?, en muchas ocasiones Bowsette había mostrado una gran galantería hacia ella... pero realmente no estaba segura si lo hacía solo por ser amable con ella o... había algo más.

Levantando un poco la mirada, Peach observaba con melancolía el mar y, como el sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse, lo peor de todo era que, ella quería disfrutar este hermoso día de playa en compañía de Bowsette pero... no fue capaz de controlar su mente y, desperdicio un buen día que pudo haber tenido a su lado... realmente era una persona que no tenía remedio.

-La vista es bastante hermosa, ¿No lo crees Peach?-escucho una voz amable que rápidamente reconoció como la de Lucy.

-Si es muy hermosa-dijo Peach sin mucho ánimo sin abandonar su posición.

-Al juzgar por esa carita, supongo que tienes un nuevo dilema acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Bowsette-dijo Lucy en tono comprensivo mientras se sentaba a lado de Peach.

-En realidad es más como...-comenzó a decir Peach en tono apagado, hasta que entendió las palabras de Lucy y, casi al instante la miro mortificada y completamente roja, ¿¡Cómo ella la había descubierto!?

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa gentil, Peach logro liberar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que contenía, aunque aun tenía el rostro bastante sonrojado-Entonces, ¿Has aceptado tus sentimientos hacia Bowsette?-pregunto en tono curioso Lucy.

-Bueno... si... no puedo negar que realmente me gusta Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono tímido pero, sintiendo que por fin un peso que tenía sobre sus hombros por fin se había liberado.

-Bien si no es algún sentimiento de confusión, ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan triste?-pregunto Lucy en tono preocupado.

-La verdad... no estoy segura si puedo ser el tipo de persona que le guste a Bowsette, no soy nadie a comparación de ella-dijo Peach en tono triste.

-Yo no diría que seas nadie-dijo Lucy en tono firme, atrayendo la atención de Peach-Eres una persona realmente increíble Peach, no solo eres amable y generosa, estas dispuesta a esforzarte hasta tus limites por ayudar a los demás y por ser mejor, sin duda cualquier persona que se gane tu corazón, será una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo-dijo Lucy en tono determinado y seguro.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?-dijo Peach bastante nerviosa, aunque ya era un poco más competente que antes, aun no sentía que era capaz de tan siquiera acercarse a la suela de los zapatos de Bowsette...

-Peach, en esta vida uno no puedes vivir con miedo toda el tiempo, a veces se tienen que tomar riesgos para ir por lo que realmente deseamos, es cierto que siempre esta ese miedo al fracaso pero, es mejor que vivir una vida de incertidumbre preguntándose, "¿Qué hubiera pasado?"-dijo Lucy en tono sereno, sonriéndole de manera sincera a Peach.

-N-no sé si estoy lista para decírselo-dijo Peach bastante apenada.

-No digo que se lo vayas a decir en estos momentos pero, no deberías desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida para estar cerca de ella, la vida es increíblemente corta y frágil, yo mejor que nadie lo sé, ya que yo... morí a los dieciocho años-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro melancólico.

Peach no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras una fuerte sensación le oprimía el pecho... Lucy había muerto realmente joven... ni siquiera llego a la edad que tenía ella... lo peor de todo era que, por la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, todo le indicaba que Lucy debió de haber tenido una muerte horrible...

-No deberías sentir pena por mi-dijo Lucy en tono comprensivo mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro de Peach-Encontré la verdadera felicidad en la no-vida a lado de mi amada Jill y, espero de corazón que tu también puedas encontrar la tuya en esta vida-dijo Lucy en tono sincero mientras tomaba las manos de Peach.

Tratando de contener sus lagrimas, Peach asintió con una sonrisa sincera, sin duda era muy afortunada al haber hecho una amiga tan amable y cálida como Lucy y, se juro a si misma que no desaprovecharía los consejos y las palabras de aliento de su buena amiga.

Después de más de dos horas, Bowsette gruñía molesta por todo lo sucedido, esa estúpida pirata la había mantenido mucho tiempo ocupada y ahora no encontraba a su adorada Peach, si no encontraba a Peach en los próximos minutos, ¡Ataría a Morgana a un ancla y luego la arrojaría al océano!

-¡Bowsette!-escucho la voz de Peach a la lejanía, al parecer la fortuna estaba de lado de Morgana el día de hoy.

-¡Peach!-dijo emocionada Bowsette hiendo al encuentro de Peach-¿Donde habías estado, me tenías preocupada?-dijo Bowsette en tono afligido ya frente a Peach.

-Lo lamento, tenía que poner en orden algunas cosas-dijo Peach algo apenada, técnicamente era cierto pero, sin duda no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad a Bowsette...

-Mientras estés bien, es todo lo que necesito para estar tranquila-dijo Bowsette en tono sincero apenando más a Peach-Escucha Peach... no sé si es un poco precipitado pedirte esto pero...-comenzó a decir insegura Bowsette, captando la atención de Peach-Quería preguntarte si... ¿Querías pasar el día conmigo explorando las zonas turísticas de la isla? ¡N-no es una cita! ¡S-solo me gustaría...!-continuó diciendo Bowsette en tono nervioso cuando la dulce voz de Peach la detuvo.

-Me encantaría-dijo Peach con una sonrisa dulce que, hizo que el rostro de Bowsette comenzara a ruborizarse-La verdad, nada me gustaría más que pasar todo el día contigo Bowsette-dijo Peach en tono sincero y por primera vez mirando directamente a los ojos a Bowsette.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Bowsette bramando de la felicidad antes de abrazar a Peach-¡Lo siento Peach! ¡Creo que fui muy...!-dijo Bowsette avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero para su sorpresa, Peach afianzo su abrazo para que no la soltara y le dijo.

-La verdad, me gustan mucho tus abrazos-dijo Peach en tono suave mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de Bowsette, quizás estaba abusando de su suerte pero... realmente no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino le había dado.

Bowsette sonrió de manera cálida mientras seguía abrazando delicadamente a la bella princesa, de verdad en esos momentos, no podía dejar de sentirse como la persona más afortunada del mundo y de las galaxias, si pudiera realmente pasaría el resto de su vida abrazada a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Ambas mujeres estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que comenzaron a mirar hacia el océano, contemplando la hermosa puesta de sol, cuando el sol se oculto algo curiosos comenzó a pasar en el agua, toda la costa se ilumino con brillos de un color rosado brillante que, impresiono a las dos mujeres... nunca habían presenciado algo tan hermoso en sus vidas...

-No... sabía que el mar pudiera resplandecer de esa manera-dijo Peach casi sin palabras, aquella bella visión casi le había robado el aliento...

-Y-yo tampoco-dijo Bowsette con cierta sorpresa, ahora entendía porque este lugar se llamaba Costa Radiante.

-Bowsette mira-dijo Peach con cierta sorpresa mientras miraba la orilla de la playa, justo en ella había una hermosa concha que, absorbió el brillo rosado del océano, la concha era tan brillante y hermosa que nada tenía que envidiarle a las gemas más finas, Bowsette y Peach se acercaron y, tomaron la hermosa concha, Bowsette la sostuvo con delicadeza admirando los bellos colores azulados que, estaban bañados por aquel encantador brillo rosado.

-De verdad es muy bonita-dijo Peach con ilusión mientras contemplaba la concha.

-Pero sin duda, no más hermosa que usted princesa-dijo Bowsette en tono sincero, haciendo que Peach se sonrojara-Sabes, este sin duda ha sido un momento mágico que siempre atesorare, por eso me gustaría que te quedaras con la concha, como un símbolo de este recuerdo-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro y con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿E-enserio puedo quedármela?-dijo Peach aun bastante apenada.

-Nada me haría más feliz que tuvieras esto que, representa algo tan importante para mí-dijo Bowsette algo sonrojada, esperando no haber sonado tan mal mientras colocaba la concha en las manos de Peach.

-Créeme que para mí, también es un momento muy especial-dijo Peach con una sonrisa gentil-Y créeme que cuidare de esto con todo mi corazón porque... me lo dio alguien muy especial para mí-dijo Peach en tono sincero mientras miraba a Bowsette directamente a los ojos. 

En esos momentos Bowsette realmente no cabía en su felicidad y, dominada por esa euforia, abrazo a Peach y la levanto mientras daba unos cuantos giros sin dejar de sonreír, ¡Sin dudas en estos momentos se sentía el Koopa más afortunado de la historia!

Peach no dejaba de reír y sonreír, dominada por la enorme felicidad que sentía en su corazón y... sin poderlo evitar, sentía muy dentro de su corazón que de alguna manera, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque no era una completa certeza, ahora sentía que podía dar todo de sí y más para hacer todo por estar al lado de la mujer que amaba por el resto de su vida.


	19. Acto 7 Armonía Disonante

En la oscuridad de la perpetua noche de una tierra casi tan muerta como era el Reino de la Noche Eterna, un pequeño Mouser seguido por algunos hombres del Caparazón Sangriento, recorrían los fríos y apenas iluminados pasillo del siniestro castillo, el Mouser llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para el dueño de aquel oscuro lugar y, el desolador recibimiento era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Por otra parte, sus acompañantes parecía que apenas podían contener los nervios, era un poco decepcionante que aquellos mercenarios con aquella nefasta reputación, estuvieran tan asustados por la oscuridad y la, maligna sensación del lugar, quizás decidieron mandar a los menos capacitados, lo cual era bastante comprensible considerando que tenía que llevar malas noticias al enigmático doctor.

Al menos en esos momentos el no debía preocuparse, había logrado completar su misión con éxito y, aunque hubiera preferido no utilizar algo tan llamativo como, el regalo especial que hizo el buen Doctor Buddy, al menos eso le ayudo a realizar un escape limpio, una lástima que le hubiera tomado tantos días regresar de su última misión.

Luego de subir unas escaleras de roca donde, se localizaba el estudio personal del doctor, ya frente a la puerta dio unos suaves toques antes de que Kamishi les diera la señal de entrar, sin pensárselo abrió la puerta antes de entrar al estudio junto con los miembros del Capazón Sangriento.

El Doctor Buddy se encontraba en su acostumbrado sofá imperial mientras leía, uno de los tantos textos de tiempos inmemorables que coleccionaba, aquella figura cubierta por una túnica negra que, no dejaba a la vista más que sus brillantes ojos de un color escarlata que muchos, encontraba escalofriante, los observo con un notable interés, casi podían jurar que entre las tinieblas de la capucha, se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa que, puso más nerviosos a los mercenarios.

-Oh pero si es el buen Micekeeper y los miembros del Caparazón Sangriento, ¿Qué los trae hasta mi humilde estudio?-dijo el Doctor Buddy con una voz amable que, hizo sentir un notable escalofrió a los mercenarios.

-Buenas noches doctor-dijo Micekeeper en tono educado, sosteniendo con firmeza su enorme tenedor de combate-Lamento la demora pero, como lo he prometido, traigo conmigo los fragmentos que me solicito-dijo Micekeeper en tono casi inexpresivo, antes de sacar una caja de metal de, una de las bolsas que tenía atadas en su cinturón.

-¡Esplendidas noticias!-dijo el doctor Buddy en tono jubilosos-Kamishi, serías tan amable de traerme la caja-dijo Buddy en tono tranquilo antes de dejar su libro en una pequeña mesa al costado de su asiento.

Kamishi obedeció la orden de su maestro y, tomo la caja de la mano de Micekeeper antes de ofrecérsela al doctor, este con una mirada emocionada tomo la caja y la abrió casi de inmediato, cuando el cuerpo de Buddy se tensó, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¡CÚBRANSE! ¡YA!-grito Buddy antes de arrojar la caja por la ventana, una lástima que su puntería no fuera tan buena y que le diera a la pared, haciendo que el contenido de esta reaccionara.

Hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo a los presentes caer al suelo, el lugar se lleno de un espeso humo que con solo respirarlo, más de uno sintió como si hubieran respirado directamente salsa picante liquida, cuando por fin aquella espesa niebla se retiro gracias a la rápida acción de Micekeeper de abrir la ventana, pronto los daños fueron evidentes.

Al parecer la extraña sustancia era bastante corrosiva, pronto Micekeeper se dio cuenta de que no solo su túnica tenía notables agujeros, sino que también en varias partes de su cuerpo tenían quemaduras de un muy mal aspecto, el resto no se encontraba mejor, pronto escucho los gritos de los miembros del Caparazón Sangriento, mientras Kamishi hacia todo lo posible por buscar una de sus pociones para curarse pero, al juzgar por su expresión, aquel misteriosos humo también las había afectado de alguna manera.

Aquel bello estudio se encontraba en ruinas y Micekeeper contemplo sorprendido como el humo también había quemado la mayoría de los libros invaluables del Doctor Buddy... esto sin duda no le gustaría nada al buen doctor...

Buddy por su parte no dejaba de maldecir apenas evitando que su cuerpo fuera expuesto a la vista, debía de haber esperado que esa perra de Boobell haría algo como esto, sabía que eran malas noticias para sus planes que ella se involucrada en esto pero, creyó que el regalo que le hizo a esos inútiles del Caparazón Sangriento, sería suficiente para exterminarla... bueno no podía esperar menos de su antigua colega.

Los miembros del Capazón Sangriento no podían estar más aterrados de lo que ya estaban, esa extraña caja por poco los matan a todos, uno de ellos tenía una quemadura tan grave en el brazos que, se podía ver claramente el hueso, sus caparazones estaban arruinados al punto de que, ni siquiera ese fontanero podría usarlos para atacar, lo peor de todo era que, al juzgar por los daños causado en el lugar, estaban seguros de que luego de dar las malas noticias, ese demente probablemente se cobraría con ellos todo lo que paso.

Para sorpresa de los presentes el doctor comenzó a reírse, al principio comenzó como un murmullo que nadie supo identificar, hasta que rápidamente aquel sonido se convirtió en una demencial carcajada que resonó por todo el castillo... los presentes estaban seguros de que algo muy malo pasaría...

-¡Oh mi queridísima Boobell! ¡Debí esperar que alguien como tú tendría un regalo tan especial para quien se interpusiera en tus planes!-grito Buddy sin dejar de reírse histérico-Sospecho que los distinguidos mercenarios del Caparazón Sangriento tampoco traen consigo buenas noticias-dijo Buddy posando sus penetrantes ojos en los tres sujetos que estaban en el suelo, el miedo en sus ojos lo dijo todo.

Buddy volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada que solo se intensifico al darse cuenta de los invaluables libros que había perdido, bien... si Boobell y su lamentable sequito querían jugar de esa forma, entonces por el estaba bien, ¡Sin duda disfrutaría corrompiendo los cuerpos de esos infelices hasta volverlos meras masas sin conciencia que solo obedecerían sus ordenes!

-Bien bien, parece que tenemos un problema aquí caballeros-dijo Buddy repentinamente pasando de la histeria total a la calma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Q-q-q-quizás fallamos p-p-p-pero no trajimos esa endemoniada caja!-dijo uno de los mercenarios horrorizados, ¡Ese maniaco acabaría con sus vidas si no hacia algo!

-Correcto, pero le preguntare algo mi estimado caballero, ¿Al menos lograron matar a esa retorcida reina?-pregunto Buddy en tono gentil, ver aquellos patéticos seres temblar lo dijo todo-Temo que, necesito cobrarme con ustedes por la ineptitud de sus servicios-dijo Buddy esbozando una enorme y retorcida sonrisa, mostrando una fila de colmillos que, relucía en la oscuridad de su túnica, ¡Tenía que hacer lo que sea para escapar!

En un acto desesperado, uno de ellos saco su arma listo para matar a ese enfermo sujeto, solo para que ese tal Micekeeper le clavara la mano al suelo con su enorme tenedor, ¿¡Qué mierdas le sucedía a ese bastardo!?

-¿¡Qué mierdas te sucede!?-grito desesperado el mercenario Koopa.

-Primera regla, mientras estés bajo contrato, no permitas que alguien o algo lastime a tu cliente-dijo Micekeeper en tono calmo, ¿¡Qué este lugar estaba lleno de lunáticos!?

-Oh mi estimado Micekeeper-dijo Buddy dando unos pequeños aplausos mientras Kamishi terminaba de curar las heridas provocadas por la neblina toxica-Siempre tan leal a tus códigos, eso me hace ver porque siempre te he considerado uno de mis sirvientes más leales-dijo Buddy sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de chasquear sus dedos.

Para horror de los mercenarios una energía oscuro comenzó a apresar sus maltrechos cuerpos, sus gritos fueron sofocados por trazas de energía oscura que comenzaron a estrangularlos antes de que todo se pusiera completamente negro.

Con la basura fuera de su camino Buddy suspiro con notable cansancio, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había predicho, quizás subestimo un poco a ese extraño grupo pero como bien solían decir, "Siempre hay más de una manera de arrancarle el corazón a alguien" y si algo era experto, era en utilizar las debilidades de las personas.

-Supongo que yo también seré usado como material de experimentación-dijo Micekeeper en tono estoico, Kamishi estaba sorprendido por la forma e como estaba tomando Micekeeper las cosas, en especial por lo que sabía, que exactamente le sucedería en su laboratorio.

-No mi estimado amigo-dijo Buddy en tono amable y colocando su mano enguantada en el hombro de su empleado-Eres demasiado valioso para usarte en algo como eso, además necesito que hagas una tarea especial que podrá remedirte de este pequeño incidente-dijo Buddy en tono cortés.

-Lo escucho doctor-dijo Micekeeper aun sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-Veras como estas bastante enterado-dijo Buddy mientras caminaba en su destrozado estudio-Todos sabemos que nuestro buen Rey Bowser tiene una debilidad clave que, podemos explotarla a su favor-dijo Buddy en tono ligeramente oscuro.

-Sabes de mi regla no lastimar a niños, si quieres usarme como una de tus ratas de laboratorio adelante, pero no pienso romper mi código-dijo Micekeeper en tono frio y duro que, incluso a Buddy le tomo por sorpresa, ¿Quien diría que ese ratón tuviera tanto sentido del honor?

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma al Doctor Buddy!-dijo Kamishi indignado, listo para enterrar en las profundidades del calabozo a esa insolente rata, cuando el doctor lo detuvo de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Kamishi, no tenemos que ser tan violentos-dijo Buddy en tono suave, haciendo que su discípulo bajara su vara al instante-No mi amigo, solo necesito que me lo traigas a este sitio, realizare un intercambio con Bowser, los fragmentos por su hijo y, puedo darte mi palabra de que no lastimare a nadie-dijo Buddy en tono tranquilo.

-¿Debería confiar en tu palabra?-dijo Micekeeper en tono casi demandante, conocía bien el tipo de artimañas de las que gustaba usar su jefe.

-Tranquilo, sino confías en mi, entonces harás tu el intercambio para que estés seguro, ¿Qué te parece mi estimado colega?-dijo Buddy en tono amable, Micekeeper medito unos momentos antes de limitarse a asentir-¡Perfecto!-dijo con jubilo Buddy-Será mejor que te prepares, entre más pronto consigamos al chico, más pronto lo liberaremos-dijo Buddy en tono tranquilo.

Micekeeper sin perder más tiempo, decidió salir a alistar sus cosas, necesitaba curarse las quemaduras y conseguir una nueva túnica y, aunque la asistencia de Kamishi era tan buena como en cualquier hospital, no confiaba en ninguno de los brebajes que pudiera ofrecerle ese Koopa.

Soltando un suspiro cansado Buddy se sentó en su destrozado sofá, al menos la parte del asiento seguía tan blandita como siempre, aunque aun lamentaba la pérdida de sus amados libros, esa sucia zorra definitivamente quería asegurarse que quien intentara robarle lo pagara caro, aunque sin duda no era lo peor que ella podía hacer y, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que Boobell era capaz de hacer cuando alguien retaba su paciencia... estaba sospechando fuertemente que alguien estaba reteniéndola de que mostrara sus peores mañas... era algo que debía averiguar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Amo Buddy?-pregunto preocupado Kamishi, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver a su maestro así de pensativo.

-Tranquilo mi pupilo, parece que necesitaremos comenzar a preparar el plan B y C, cortesía de mi vieja amiga-dijo Buddy soltando una suave risa.

-Empezare con preparación del ritual de inmediato-dijo Kamishi en tono diligente, si su amo quería preparar eso, significaba que el estado de su cuerpo estaba peor de lo que creyó... como lamentaba no tener algo a la mano que redujera más el daño de esa neblina corrosiva.

-Y Kamishi, asegúrate de usar bien a tus nuevos sujetos de prueba, quizás sea lo último que necesitas para terminar tu proyecto especial-dijo Buddy con una siniestra sonrisa.  
Kamishi asintió animado antes de retirarse, el tiempo era esencial en estos momentos y, si Micekeeper lograba su cometido, entonces el Doctor Buddy estaría a solo un paso de lograr su cometido y, por fin el trabajo de varios siglos por fin se completaría.

Con los días de descanso necesario tomados y luego de aquella maravillosa no-cita que Bowsette había tenido con la encantadora Peach, estaba más que lista para ir por el ultimo fragmento de esa corona, a estas alturas Bowsette se sentía... realmente extraña de que todo estuviera pronto por terminar, claro que regresar a lo que era pero... eso significaría que estos serían los últimos días en los que Peach le sonreiría de es amanera tan sincera y dulce...

Bowsette podía considerarse una buena estratega y, una persona hasta cierto punto astuta pero, ni todas las lecciones de su madre, de Kammy y de Kamek, eran suficientes para tener una remota idea de saber qué hacer, mirara por donde lo mirara lo único que le esperaba cuando todo esto terminara era el frio desprecio de su amada princesa...

Una y otra vez aquel pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza de Bowsette en la soledad de su camarote privado, aun debía pensar en un plan de contingencia para eso... a no ser que... no... ya había hecho demasiado como para simplemente no desear regresar a la normalidad, su reino la necesitaba y, no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo podría mantener esta mentira...

Aun tenía demasiada suerte de que Goombartur no hubiera metido la pata de nuevo y, que Pauline siguiera fiel a su promesa de no decir nada, quizás antes de pedir su deseo debía planear las cosas... con algo de suerte Pauline se le sumaria en este esfuerzo para hacer que las cosas se arreglaran medianamente bien, aunque no fuera por ella, por lo menos para disminuir el dolor de la dulce Peach...

No paso ni un día de viaje cuando el caprichoso mapa reveló la ubicación del último fragmento de la corona y... sin duda no pudo haber escogido una peor lugar, ya que el reino que debían visitar era el corrupto y deplorable Reino Armonía.

Aquel lugar que en los tiempos de sus abuelos era conocida como el reino que encarnaba los ideales de paz y de justicia que, todo lugar debía tener, ahora no era más que un despojo miserable de lo que alguna vez fue, desde que el lugar fue literalmente apropiada por la despiadada y poderosa familia mafiosa Calabrese, la ciudad entro en una espiral de declive que, nadie sabía si algún día tendría fin.

Todos sabían que sería un riesgo para todos entrar al lugar, en especial cuando el mapa tuvo la gentileza de dar un último dato que podía sentenciar la misión... aquel fragmento se encontraba justo en la capital del reino, donde estaba la base de operaciones de la familia Calabrese y, la peor área del reino... Bowsette estaba seriamente pensando que ese cochino mapa los quería bien muertos a todos...

Entrar no sería fácil por demasiados motivos, uno de ellos era que nadie entraba o salía sin pasar por unos puntos de control arbitrarios que, no solo se asegurarían de dejarlos sin un solo objeto valioso, sino que también en el peor de las cosas, se cobrarían con... algo que Bowsette no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se lo arrancaran a SU Peach.

Otro problemas era Goombartur, ese estúpido Goomba no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si veía como se cometía una injusticia enfrente de su inexistente nariz y, en cuanto se lanzara a la ataque, podían considerarse todos muertos en el mejor de los casos...

Morgana dejo claro que no podía entrar a la ciudad por una problema que había tenido con la familia Calabrese, al parecer ella y su grupo arruinaron un contrabando muy substancioso de opio de aquellos tipos y, Morgana tendría suerte si no la llenaban de plomo con solo poner un paso cerca del lugar.

Y como cereza sobre el pastel, más de media ciudad quería muerta a Pauline, los esfuerzo de la alcaldesa de New Donk para expulsar las pandillas mafiosas de la ciudad, provoco perdidas estrepitosas para la mafia Calabrese y, ya que ese era la ciudad reunión de esa familia, Pauline sino era ejecutada al momento, sería levaba hacia el jefe de la familia donde le esperaría algo muchísimo peor... debían encontrar una manera de que todos salieran VIVOS de esa maldecida ciudad...

Luego de poner en movimiento algunos contactos de Koopido y Morgana, lograron hacerse con una interesante información que, les ayudaría a llegar y salir de la ciudad en una pieza, al parecer en un bar a unos kilómetros de la capitula, se encontraba con la única persona que podía ayudarles pero a un precio alto, a estas alturas Bowsette estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que sea con tal de poder terminar con todo esto sin heridos.

Con la nave en un punto seguro y, luego de llevar un atuendo que los ayudara a pasar de incognito, Bowsette acompañada de Jill, Koopido, Lucy, Peach y Shylass, caminaron hasta el bar donde estaba su guía y Bowsette... no pudo haberse arrepentido más de haber traído a Peach y a Shylass con ellos.

El lugar era deplorable, Bowsette en sus viajes había estado en lugares de mala muerte muchas veces pero nunca uno tan desagradable como el que tenía enfrente, había criminales y malvivientes por todas partes, si algunos no estaban en sus mesas borrachos, otros estaban en el suelo sino ebrios, sangrando por haber estado en una pelea.

En una parte del bar se podía escuchar una acalorada discusión entre dos Rock Krocs discutiendo por una partida de billar que, a Bowsette no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento comenzaran a golpearse, al otro lado vio un bandido que parecía que lo molieron a golpes tan solo unos momentos atrás, ver a un enorme Kong de pelaje oscuro y ojos rojos con sus enormes manos con sangre se lo dejo claro.

-Este lugar es horrible-dijo Jill en tono bajo, temiendo de que la aporrearan si lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Koopido, estás seguro de que este es el lugar?-dijo Peach en tono bajo, ver a esos Rock Krocs peleándose al punto de destruir la mesa de brilla la había asustado un poco.

-Lamento que este lugar no cumpla ni con el más mínimo estándar pero, es el sito que estamos buscando-dijo Koopido en tono precavido.

-¿Y dónde está su supuesto contacto?-dijo Bowsette con aire demandante, la pobre de Shylass estaba tan asustada que estaba abrazada a Lucy, quien la protegía como si su no-vida dependiera de ello.

-Si ha sido puntual, debe estar en la esquina trasera de este establecimiento-dijo Koopido manteniendo cierta tranquilidad.

Justo en un rincón sucio y oscuro, estaba una mesa donde había un Toad sentado con sus pies sobre la mesa que, sin duda llamaba mucho la atención, este Toad tenía la palabra criminal escrita por todas partes, su sombrero de hongo era negro en las partes blancas y con una visera negra, su rostro parecía molesto mientras jugaba con su boca con una especie de trozos de pajilla... tenía una notable cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha que, Bowsette estaba segura de que fue hecho por algún tipo de banda como iniciación.

Usaba un chaleco negro, unas vendas atadas en su abdomen, pulseras con pinchos muy similares a las que Bowsette regularmente usaba, un pantalón azul oscuro con un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada y lo que le pareció a Bowsette unas botas negras para Toads que, estaba segura que debían ser de casquillo de metal.

Mientras se acercaban hacia la mesa, entre el caso que se libraba en el bar, el Toad levanto ligeramente su visera para ver a los supuestos clientes que el imbécil de su amigo le consiguió... no pudo haber elegido mejor grupo de fenómenos... bueno, siempre había muchas formas de conseguir dinero de estos miserables.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el señor Banchoad?-pregunto un Koopa con las fachas más ridículas que hubiera vista en su vida... sin dudas disfrutaría deshacerse de esos sujetos, aunque era una lástima por esas damas que lo acompañaban.

-No vuelvas a llamarme señor-dijo Banchoad en tono irritado antes de darle un gran trago a su licor barato-¿Qué demonios quieren?-dijo Banchoad con evidente mal humor.

-Vayamos al grano, necesitamos a alguien que nos guie hacia la capital de entrada y salida en una pieza, ¿Puedes hacerlo si o no?-dijo Bowsette en tono demandante, estaba perdiendo muy rápido la paciencia con ese insecto.

-No creo que ustedes puedan pagar mi precio-dijo Banchoad con desinterés.

-Por favor Banchoad, de verdad necesitamos alguien que nos lleve a ese lugar-dijo Peach en tono casi suplicante.

-Lo siento princesita pero no hago tratos con gente así, por que no le dices a tu "papi" para el que trabajas que te consiga unos clientes para que te consuelen-dijo Banchoad con saña, Peach apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de no gritarle a ese sujeto, quizás parecía inocente pero, había captado perfectamente lo que ese... ¡Imbécil le había dicho!

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la cabeza de Banchoad fue aplastada contra la mesa rompiéndola con el impacto y luego, estrellaran su cuerpo contra la pared con fuerza, ¿¡Cómo esa perra de los cuernos podía ser tan fuerte!?

-¡Escúchame bien miserable sabandija! ¡tú no volverás a hablar de esa forma a ella o juro que aplastare tu cabeza!-grito colérica Bowsette, apenas evitando calcinarlo ahí mismo.  
Banchoad sin perder tiempo tomo su botella de licor barato y se la rompió justo en la cabeza a esa tipa aprovechando la cercanía, para su sorpresa no le causo ninguna herida pero, el liquido le molesto lo suficiente en los ojos para que pudiera escapar, ya retirado y apenas evitando que una de las tipas muertas lo atrapara, se subió a la barra del bar y dijo.

-Si sobreviven a esto considerare en ayudarles-dijo Banchoad con una sonrisa rastrera-¡oigan este tipo y sus zorras son parte de la policía internacional!-grito a todo pulmón Banchoad, sino sobrevivían al menos podría conseguir algo de dinero por pasar la "información" a esta bola de miserables.

No paso mucho para que todo el bar se le fuera encima a nuestros aventureros pero, contra todo pronóstico, Peach logro invocar un escudo que logro frenar el ataque inicial de los rufianes, quienes no dejaban de golpear tratando de desquebrajarlo.

-¡ESE MALDITO GUSANO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-bramo Bowsette furiosa y expulsando algunas flamas.

-¡Primero necesitamos espacio para pelear!-dijo Lucy concentrando energía en su shamisen, no necesitaron más señal para hacerse un lado de la trayectoria del ataque de Lucy.

En cuanto Peach retiro su escudo a la señal de Lucy esta, disparo una onda de energía con su shamisen que lanzo a los criminales y, rompió todos las botellas y cristales del bar, incluso algunos ladrones que tenían visores o lentes, tronaron al instante, uno que no estaba tan mal trato de golpear a Lucy, pero lo que gano fue un profundo corte por las armas de Jill, también le habían arrancado un trozo del brazo al enorme Kroc que trato de golpear a su novia... incluso la espada aun tenía aquel trozo entre sus dientes...

-¡Escúchenme bien miserables! ¡Si quieres tratar de ponerle un dedo a mi novia! ¡Solo será sobre mi cadáver!-dijo Jill furiosa, mientras los ojos de sus espadas miraban de manera hambrienta a sus oponentes.

-Eso también va para cualquier que trate de lastimar a mi dulce Jill-dijo Lucy en tono frio mientras preparaba su instrumento para un nuevo ataque.

-¡Veamos si ustedes pueden con esto fenómenos pútridos!-dijo un Black Boo antes de mandar un onda de energía que pronto paralizo a Jill y a Lucy, haciendo que las armas de Jill soltaran un chillido de dolor.

-¡Son mías zorras!-dijo el enorme Kong de pelaje negro que, estaba a punto de aplastarlas cuando Bowsette lo intercepto tacleándolo y estrellándolo junto con otras personas del bar en una de las esquinas. 

-¡Tu oponente seré yo, bastardo!-dijo Bowsette gruñendo de ira antes de correr hacia sus oponente, rasguñando y golpeando a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino.  
Peach y Shylass intentaban de ayudar a Jill y Lucy pero tal parecía que nada de lo que hiciera frenaba un poco la agonía de sus dos compañeras, ¿Porque la magia de Peach n funcionaba?

-¡Yo me encargare de los entes sobre naturales!-dijo Koopido en voz firme y fuerte antes de comenzar a tocar su sonata mágica, casi al instante los Black Boos comenzaran a soltar a chillidos y escapar del lugar, incluso otros seres como los Dry Bones y los Broozer comenzaron huir en cuanto escucharon la melodía.

-¡Sigue tocando Koopido!-grito Peach antes de bloquear con su parasol el ataque de un Clubba que, estuvo a punto de golpear a Lucy.

-No está mal primor, ¡Pero no tienes la fuerza para vencerme!-dijo el Clubba aplicando más fuerza, haciendo que Peach casi callera al suelo.

Peach mantuvo su posición con fiereza pero estaba claro que no podría soportar el ataque por mucho más tiempo, rápidamente uso escudo en seco el ataque y luego, empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el Clubba se desequilibrara y, aprovechando la apertura que tenía, Peach concentrando magia de luz en su puño y le conecto un golpe seco a lacara al Clubba que lo mando al suelo, la mano le dolía horrores por el golpe pero, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción por lo que había logrado.

-¡SUCIA PERRA!-escucho el grito enloquecido Dark Craw lanzándose con su lanza listo para empalar a Peach, ella estaba tratando de hacer su escudo en el escaso tiempo de reacción cuando el Dark Craw soltó un grito de dolor cuando tres cuchillos se le clavaron en el cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de Peach, Shylass estaba sobre la barra con sus manos llenas de cuchillos que al parecer había sustraído de la cocina... no era lo que estaba pensando cuando le pidió a Shylass que se escondiera en la cocina...

-¡Aléjate de mi amiga!-dijo Shylass en voz fuerte y demandante, ya le había fallado una vez a las personas que le importaban cuando atacaron esos desalmados mercenarios, ¡No volvería a defraudar a nadie más de nuevo!

-¡Pequeña escoria!-grito un Elephant Ogre que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Shylass pero, lo único que consiguió fue hacer pedazos un tronco de madera grueso, ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado!?

El enorme ogro no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un botella lo golpeo justo en la cara con un liquido que ardía peor que las llamas del infierno, pronto se dio cuenta de que era la infame salsa picante de este cochino bar, ¿¡QUIEN MIERDAS LE HABÍA ARROJADO ESO!?

Asombrados, la mayoría de los malvivientes miraban sorprendidos como esa pequeña niña con traje de Shy Guy, no solo de alguna manera escapo del agarre de ese mastodonte, sino que se posiciono a una buena distancia para arrojarle una botella de salsa picante justo a la cara, ¿¡Quienes rayos eran estos sujetos!?

Shylass no pudo estar quieta porque pronto, más borrachos y criminales se le arrojaron encima tratando de atraparla, Shylass los esquivaba dando saltos, rodando en el suelo y un par de veces usándolos como trampolín para arrojarles bolas de servilletas llenas de pimienta y especias, haciendo que sus oponentes comenzaran a toser y a estornudar.

Aprovechando que el piso estaba hecho de madera, Shylass hizo unos sellos con sus manos tan rápido como pudo antes de colocarlas en el suelo una energía verde se extendió por el piso haciendo que la madera se levantara, atrapando a los criminales que Shylass había aturdido gracias a sus improvisadas bombas de especias.

-¡TE APLASTARE PEQUEÑA PERRA!-escucho e grito de un enorme Kong de pelaje azul oscuro que estaba a punto de aplastarla con su enorme puño... ya era tarde, era imposible que pudiera usar su substitución luego da gastar su energía en ese ataque... estaba acabada...

Para asombro de Shylass, Bowsette salió de la nada interceptando la trayectoria del enorme Kong, atrapando su rostro con su garra, se notaba que tenía algunos raspones y moretones pero, eso no evito que se moviera a esa sombrosa velocidad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YO SERÍA TU OPONENTE, ESCORIA!-grito Bowsette embravecida antes de estampar al enorme Kong contra la pared, solo para hacer una explosión de fuego terminara de hacer que atravesara la pared de cemento del bar, apenas evitando que el recinto se prendiera en llamas.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que contenía, Shylass volvió a concentrarse en su prisión de madera para mantener al margen a sus cautivos, al observar mejor la pelea pronto noto que no solo Jill y Lucy regresaron al ataque, sino que también Peach no dejaba de usar su escudo para bloquear y luego asestar estocadas con el filo de su parasol, no solo eso, también lanzaba sus magias a de luz para atacar a los enemigos que se acercaban a las demasiado a Koopido, quien no dejaba de tocar ahuyentando a los malos espíritus... estas personas de verdad eran muy fuertes...

-Bien hecho pequeña-dijo Bowsette en tono amable mientras tocaba la cabeza de Shylass tomándola por sorpresa-Me alegra saber de que eres una persona realmente fuerte, pero más vale que no te arriesgues de más-dijo Bowsette en tono animado y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Shylass asintió sonrojada, agradeciendo que la máscara ocultara bien su sonrojo, se esforzaría por mantenerse al nivel de estas personas y asegurarse de que nadie resultara herido... bueno por lo menos sus compañeros de viaje...

Banchoad suspiro en tono cansado al ver como ese montón de payasos caían como un motón de debiluchos... quizás no debió haber subestimado a ese "papi" y a su sequito pero, la cuestión aquí era que debían vencer a toda la gente del bar, entre ellos incluyéndolo a él, y mientras se concentraban en terminar con últimos despojos miserables, se aseguraría de sacar ventaja de eso.

Sacando su filosa navaja y aprovechando la discusión de esa enrome mole con cuernos y cola, Banchoad se arrojo sobre ella listo para perforarle un riñón con su navaja, si dejaba a la grandota fuera de combate, probablemente el resto huiría asustado después de perder a la musculosa.

Banchoad estaba a punto de apuñalar a esa tipa cuando alguien no solo se atravesó para cubrirla, sino que también tomo su navaja con la mano desnuda, provocándose una cortada bastante profunda, sin poder procesar del todo el asunto, Banchoad recibió un fuerte puñetazo luminoso que lo estampo en la destartalada mesa de billar.

Tosiendo algo de sangre aparentemente por haberse mordido y quizás romperse un par de dientes por semejante golpe, Banchoad levanto la mirada furiosos solo para quedarse sin habla al ver quien lo había golpeado de esa manera... quien lo había golpeado, no era otra más que esa chica rubia de apariencia delicada.

-¡No permitiré que lastimes a Bowsette!-grito embravecida Peach ignorando la profunda cortada que tenía en su mano derecha mientras que sentía acalambrada la mano izquierda, ¡Se aseguraría que ese infeliz Toad no volvería a tratar de apuñalar por la espalda a Bowsette! ¡Nunca! ¡JAMÁS!

A pesar de estar herido Banchoad no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, al parecer el imbécil de su amigo si le había traído los clientes correctos, ya era hora de que tuviera un cliente decente para variar.

-Bien, parece que después de todo si...-comenzó a decir Banchoad en tono arrogante cuando un golpe que lo clavo al suelo de flamas lo cayo al instante... quien diría que esa mole estuviera tan molesta porque lastimaron a su compañera de noche...

-¡hijo de perra! ¡te destrozare por lo que le hiciste a Peach!-soltó un gruñido gutural y enajenada Bowsette antes de seguir su feroz ataque con sus puños en llamas, ¡No le importaba si ese bastardo era su única oportunidad para entrar y salir de esa maldita ciudad! ¡NADIE LASTIMABA DE ESA FORMA A SU PEACH Y VIVÍA PARA CONTARLO!

Mientras su compañeras trataban de detener a Bowsette para que no mataran a su guía, Koopido suspiro algo cansado mientras tocaba unas cuantas notas en su fiel mandolina, cuando comenzó este viaje creyó que podría escribir una bonita oda de héroes con amor, suspenso y algo de acción, pero al parecer estaba pasando más acción de la que estaba acostumbrado... quizás una oda de las hazañas de fieros guerreros, tampoco sería algo malo para su repertorio.


	20. Acto 7 Las cadenas de un pasado desolador

Con las semanas que habían pasado, Bowser Jr. no dejaba de sentirse un poco preocupado por el expedición de búsqueda de su papá, el hecho de que los idiotas del Caparazón Sangriento estuvieran trabajando activamente con alguien que también quería esos fragmentos, no decía nada bueno de todo esto.

Sabía que su papá era el Koopa más fuerte y que, tenía gente con habilidades bastante buenas que lo ayudarían a lograr su tarea y mantenerse a salvo pero... no podía dejar de pensar de que algo malo podía pasar en cualquier momento... quizás debería tratar de hablar con Kammy o con Kamek al respecto, ellos probablemente sabrían que hacer.

-¿Oye Jr. estas bien?-escucho de uno de sus hermanos en tono preocupado, Bowser Jr. miro a tras de él y, vio como tanto Larry como Lemmy se acercaban preocupados.

-Bueno... ya saben, el hecho de que esos inútiles del Caparazón Sangriento estén metidos en esto, me tiene algo preocupado-dijo Bowser Jr. soltando un suspiro, no valía la pena tratar de ocultar esto de sus hermanos.

-Oye, se que las cosas no se ven bien pero ya conoces a papá, no permitirá que unos tipos como esos lo detengan-dijo Larry tratando de animar a Jr.

-Así es, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien y papá volverá a ser el enorme Koopa que todos queremos-dijo Lemmy en tono animado.

-Si... ¡Tienen razón! Se necesitan más que esos tontos del Caparazón Sangriento y un tipo misterioso para detener a papá-dijo Bowser Jr. con los ánimos levantados.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Lemmy muy emocionado.

-¿Que sucede Lemmy?-pregunto Larry en tono curioso.

-¡Qué tal si organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida a papá! ¡Estoy seguro que no falta mucho para que regrese!-dijo Lemmy dando saltitos con una gran sonrisa.

-No es una mala idea, ¿Qué opinas Jr.?-dijo Larry en tono seguro.

-¡Me suena como una idea digna de un Koopa!-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono animado.

Cuando estaban a punto de discutir como organizarían la fiesta bienvenida, una explosión los callo en seco, no les tomo mucho darse cuenta que eso había venido de uno de los laboratorios que, estaban por el pasillo donde conversaban, preocupados por lo que había sucedido, los tres hermanos Koopa fueron a ver qué pasaba, solo para encontrar a Iggy y a Ludwig tosiendo sonoramente en el suelo con manchas de hollín en el cuerpo.

-¡Maldita sea Iggy! ¡Te dije que no jugaras con esos químicos!-dijo Ludwig furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

-No estaba jugando, estaba experimentando, son dos cosas muy diferentes-dijo Iggy en tono seguro mientras se ponía de pie y, se quitaba algo de hollín del cuerpo.

-¡Lo único que hiciste fue arruinar MI experimento!-dijo Ludwig antes de empujar a su hermano el cual, fácilmente evadió su intento por tirarlo.

-¡Corrección! Encontré una manera de provocar una explosión de humo que nos puede ayudar a escapar!-dijo Iggy en tono orgulloso.

-Solo eres un imbécil-dijo Ludwig con mal humor mientras se limpiaba.

-Vaya... realmente hicieron pedazos el lugar-dijo Lemmy en tono sorprendido al asomarse por la puerta del laboratorio... Lemmy no tenía ni idea de que los contenedores de metal podría retorcerse así...

-¿¡Nosotros!? ¡Fue Iggy quien lo arruino todo!-dijo Ludwig indignado.

-Fue más una colaboración entre genios de la química, si me permiten decirlo-dijo Iggy con cierto orgullo.

-Solo porque te han salido bien algunas cosas, ¡No significa que seas un genio!-dijo Ludwig furioso antes de comenzar una acolara discusión con su hermano.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos-dijo Larry soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que llegue papá a casa-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono seguro-¿Vienes con nosotros Lemmy?-pregunto Bowser Jr. en tono amable.

-Creo que me quedare a ver cómo termina esto-dijo Lemmy con una sonrisa amigable.

-De acuerdo pero si las cosas escalan mucho, ve por Roy para que los detenga-dijo Larry soltando un suspiro.

-¡No te preocupes hermanito, lo hare!-dijo Lemmy con una gran sonrisa, Larry se limito a soltar un bufido por eso, como detestaba que Lemmy lo llamara así.

Mientras comenzaban a retirarse, otra explosión mucho más fuerte que la anterior hizo retumbar el pasillo, segundos después las alarmas del castillo comenzaran a sonar, el ruido era tan ensordecedor que apenas los niños Koopa podían soportarlas, ¿Que estaba pasando? 

-¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!?-dijo Larry alterado mientras los hermanos Koopa se ponían en alerta, la llegada de Morton y Wendy, usando sus bastones mágicos para repelar algo, los preocupo incluso más.

-¡Nos están atacando!-grito Morton sin dejar de lanzar descargas mágicas a los misteriosos invasores.

-¡No se queden ahí parados y ayúdenos! ¡Estas cosas son muy rudas!-grito Wendy antes de combinar su ataque mágico con el de Morton, ¿¡De donde rayos habían salido estos engendros!?

Sin perder más tiempo, los hermanos Koopa fueron rápido por sus armas, Ludwig tomo algunos químicos volátiles que aun quedaban en el laboratorio para ayudar a sus hermanos, mientras el resto iban por sus armas, quien fuera que estuviera atacando el castillo, ¡Lo pagaría caro!

Bowser Jr. llego en tiempo record a su habitación mientras desesperado tomaba cuanta arma tuviera a disposición, lo que no se dio cuenta mientras buscaba su bastón de magia, era que alguien lo estaba esperando oculto en su habitación y que, había utilizado el ataque como una distracción para su verdadero y único objetivo.

Apenas evitando matar al guía de la peligrosa expedición, el grupo de Bowsette se dirigió hacia las alcantarillas que estaban afuera de la ciudad donde, estaba el único punto de acceso seguro para entrar a la capital, La ciudad Esperanza. 

Peach en esos momentos agradecía que no hubiera elegido sus mejores ropas para ir allí... aunque eso no evito que sintiera un horrible desagrado al darse cuenta donde estaría caminado y, francamente se preguntaba como Mario y Luigi soportaban viajar por las cañerías...

A pesar del repugnante aroma y... la cantidad de cosas inenarrables que flotaban en las aguas sépticas, el grupo se mantuvo a paso firme para sorpresa de Banchoad, siendo franco, pensaba que la princesita de los brillitos y la niña con máscara de Shy Guy, serían las primeras en echarse para atrás, para sorpresa del grupo Jill sin poderlo soportar más vomito luego de ver una rata llevarse... algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir, empeorando el ya desagradable olor del lugar, Lucy y Peach de verdad sintieron que ni todos los baños del mundo serían suficientes para hacerlas sentir limpias de nuevo...

-Bien, que hace un grupo de niñas y una Koopa en este Reino, ¿Alguien te debe dinero?-dijo Banchoad tratando de sacar algo de conversación, el ruido de las ratas corriendo por ahí lo estaban irritando.

-Mi buen hombre, necesitamos llegar para conseguir un articulo muy especial que, al parecer posee la familia Calabrese-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo, mientras calmaba sus nervios tocando su mandolina, no estaba seguro si podría hacer una canción sobre drenajes, desperdicios humanos y ratas.

-Deben estar bromeando-dijo Banchoad soltando un bufido, quizás los Calabrese no eran peleadores, pero con todo su poder monetario y contactos tanto del bajo mundo como políticos, los hacía gente increíblemente peligrosa-Serán fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para entrar y salir de ahí, en el mejor de los casos desollaran al Koopa y al resto las venderán como prostitutas baratas... bueno, quizás a la princesita brillante la ofrecerán un poco más cara-dijo Banchoad sin mucho interés.

-¡VUELVES A MENCIONAR ALGO COMO ESO Y JURO QUE TE PARTIRÉ EN DOS!-dijo Bowsette furiosa tomando a Banchoad del cuello.

-O-oye solo les dejo en claro en donde carajos se están metiendo-dijo Banchoad con algo de dificultad, luego de que la fortachona lo bajara a petición de la princesita de los brillitos, aunque no se le escapo que la zombi pelirroja se tensó mucho por sus palabras.

-Sea como sea, debemos intentarlo, no hemos llegado tan lejos para simplemente rendirnos-dijo Peach en tono seguro, Banchoad pudo ver un fuego de determinación en los ojos de esa chica y eso, era algo que Banchoad podía respetar.

-Bien, ya que me siento inusualmente generoso, los ayudare a infiltrarse en la guarida de los Calabrese, de todas maneras, hace mucho que he querido vengarme de esos sujetos-dijo Banchoad en tono seguro aunque con un ligero deje de irritación.

-¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que NO nos traicionaras a la primera oportunidad?-dijo Bowsette en un oscuro tono de amenaza.

-Soy muchas cosas realmente malas pero, incluso yo tengo un código de honor-dijo Banchoad en tono firme.

-No tenemos muchas opciones en estos momentos-dijo Lucy en tono algo cansado, esto podría salir potencialmente mal pero, a estas alturas las cosas ya iban encaminadas a ese rumbo...

-Además el conocer bien la ciudad-dijo Jill apoyando a su novia aunque sintiéndola ligeramente... tensa.

\- Bowsette, creo que ya no tenemos más alternativas para este punto-dijo Peach tratando de convencer a Bowsette.

-Sin contar de que, sin el no daremos dos pasos antes de que nos pase algo-dijo Koopido en tono diplomático.

-Q-quizás no sea tan malo como parece...-dijo Shylass en tono algo inseguro.

-Está bien, confiare en él-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro cansado-Pero si te atreves a traicionarnos, te matare de una forma peor de lo que lo harán esos imbéciles de la familia Calabrese-dijo Bowsette en tono duro y mirando a Banchoad de manera dura.

-No creo que tengas tanta imaginación como ellos-dijo Banchoad con cierto aire retador-Pero para tu suerte grandota, no estoy interesado en unirme a esos bastardos-dijo Banchoad antes de tirar un escupitajo en el agua puerca del lugar.

El grupo siguió avanzando por un tiempo más antes de salir de una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad, muy cerca de lo que parecía ser una tienda de licor barato, ya era de noche pero las calles apenas estaban iluminadas, los edificios estaban desgastados e incluso algunos tenía huecos de bala en ellos, el ambiente era sombrío y húmedo, aunque se sentía un penetrante aroma a pólvora, basura y, lo que le pareció a Bowsette eran unos ligeros toques de sangre... había sido muy mala idea traer a Peach aquí.

-No parece un lugar muy acogedor-dijo Koopido en tono precavido, vigilando los alrededores, casi parecía que en cualquier momento alguien, podría tratar de asaltarlos.

-Quien diría que esta ciudad, pasara convertirse en este lugar tan... oscuro-dijo Peach en tono preocupado, aun recordaba las historias que Toadsworth le comentaba de este lugar en sus días de gloria y, era una verdadera catástrofe como este reino paso de estar en lo más alto a ser uno de los peores lugares del mundo...

-Chicas, regularmente me gusta turistear pero, creo que deberíamos comenzar a movernos-dijo Jill en tono preocupado, tomándole la mano a Lucy para mantenerla cerca, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo temblorosa que estaba su amada novia...

-Bien Banchoad, deberías comenzar a hacer tu trabajo-dijo Bowsette con aire algo demandante, Banchoad se limito a decir una maldición entre dientes, antes de guiar al grupo por las callejuelas de la ciudad.

Luego de caminar entre callejones oscuros y, evitar varias bandas de vigilantes que, atacaban a cuento vieran a la calle para sacarles algo de dinero, el grupo llego a una fábrica abandonada cuyo aspecto era lamentable, oxido en cualquier punto de metal que tuvieran a la vista, trozos de vidrios rotos, trozos de metal retorcido y oxidado por la zona y, una sensación de pesadumbre que a varias, les recordó un poco a una sensación similar que experimentaron cuando entraron al Bosque Maldito... este lugar era mucho más peligroso de lo que YA parecía...

-¿Por qué una organización mafiosa pondría su base en un lugar como este?-pregunto Shylass con genuina curiosidad, por lo que tenía entendido, ese tipo de gente le gustaba tener las cosas más costosas y finas.

-La familia Calabrese es una familia de Duplighost, se podría decir que en estos lugares en donde se sienten más cómodos-dijo Banchoad en tono seguro.

-Bien pero, ¿Como nos infiltraremos dentro?-pregunto Jill en tono algo preocupado, aunque sus armas parasitarias eran muy útiles contra ese tipo de fantasmas, no estaba dispuesta a confiarse con gente tan peligrosa como eran los Calabrese.

-Tenemos que entrar por la parte izquierda del edificio, ahí hay un conducto que podemos usar para entrar, ya adentro tendremos que evitar algunos guardias y, convencer a otros que hemos venido para hablar con el Consigliere de la familia para vender información, esto nos servirá para ganar tiempo mientras, el otro grupo tratará de infiltrarse por uno de los ductos orientales de ese lado de la fábrica, ahí es donde está la mayoría de los tesoros de la familia y, hay una alta posibilidad de que ahí este lo que están buscando-dijo Banchoad en tono serio, mientras les mostraba un mapa dibujado a mano que llevaba consigo.

-Necesitaremos a alguien que sea suficientemente sigiloso para el trabajo-dijo Koopido en tono preocupado.

-Y-y-yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Shylass un poco tímida-Soy muy buena en esas cosas y... mis técnicas deberían ayudarme a escapar rápido si algo sucede-dijo Shylass en tono más seguro.

-¡Espera no iras sola!-dijo Jill algo alterada -Yo iré contigo, no es mi especialidad pero, se lo que debo hacer en caso de que nos atrapen-dijo Jill en tono firme.

-Y-yo también las acompañare, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlas solas en esto-dijo Lucy en tono seguro, pese a su leve tartamudeo.

-¿Están seguras que pondrán con el trabajo?-dijo Bowsette en tono preocupado, algo en el lenguaje corporal de Lucy, había comenzado a inquietarla.

-Estaremos bien, recuerden que no somos fáciles de derrotar-dijo Lucy en tono más seguro.

-Y, yo me asegurare de proteger a estas ternuritas-dijo Jill con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, por favor no se arriesguen demasiado y, si tienen que huir sin el tesoro, no duden en hacerlo-dijo Peach en tono intranquilo, no quería arriesgar a sus amigas pero, a estas alturas era imposible no estar en riesgo en un lugar como ese.

-D-d-descuida Peach, tendremos mucho cuidado-dijo Shylass sonando determinada.

-Bien, si ya decidieron como irán los grupos, tendremos que ponernos en marcha, el tiempo es esencial en estos momentos-dijo Banchoad en tono serio, si sus cálculos eran correctos, los miembros más peligrosos de la familia debían estar haciendo sus tratos con los políticos de la zona, por lo que si querían salir vivos de allí, tenían que ser rápidos y precisos.

Con el plan repasado y, luego de que Banchoad les diera el mapa a Lucy, los dos grupos se dividieron y entraron clandestinamente al edificio por entradas diferentes pero que, los llevarían más cerca de sus objetivos principales, caminando con extrema precaución por los pasillos apenas iluminados de la fábrica abandonada que, pese a su exterior deteriorado, el lugar por dentro era un lugar que Peach, pronto lo relaciono con la mansión de otros nobles que había conocido, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando encontraron su primer problema.

Banchoad maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de QUIENES eran los vigilantes, eran el grupo dirigido por el Duplighost y Capodecine, Rigatti Calabrese encargado de las operaciones de apuestas ilegales y casinos del reino y de otros cuatro reinos, no eran guardias especialmente duros o difíciles de convencer pero... tenían su manera de elegir a quien dejarían pasar y a quien no. 

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestro amigo Banchoad-dijo uno de los Duplighost que, jugaba a póker en una mesa con otros seis compañeros-¿Qué trae a nuestra rata favorita a este lugar?-dijo el Duplighost en tono de burla, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reía.

-No vengo a tratar nada con ustedes, pero estas chicas por otro lado-dijo Banchoad en tono duro, haciéndose a un lado para que Bowsette hablara.

-Tenemos información sobre una ruta que, puede servirles para mover sus negocios en el Reino Koopa y el Reino de los Hongos-sentencio Bowsette en tono firme y seguro, atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que TU tienes información que realmente podría ayudarnos a infíltranos?-dijo uno de los Duplighost mirando directamente a los ojos de Bowsette.

-Se que perdieron un cargamento importante cuando intentaron atracar en la costa oeste del reino y, se exactamente donde podría recuperar su preciada carga-dijo Bowsette esbozando una sonrisa segura y retadora, afortunadamente estaba bien enterada de ese tipo de contrabando que, trataban de meter en su reino.

Casi de inmediato el grupo de Duplighost comenzó a discutir sobre qué hacer, Banchoad no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tipo de información que poseía la tipa musculosa... quizás esta tipa se codeaba con peces realmente gordos en el Reino Koopa.

-Bien, permitiremos que hablen con el Consigliere Ettore pero con una condición-dijo uno de los Duplighost en tono seguro, Bowsette tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de incendiar el lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo Bowsette en tono exigente.

-Deben ganarnos en una partida de póker, si ganan los llevaremos directamente con él, pero si fracasan, no esperen que los saquemos de aquí de manera amable-dijo el Duplighost antes de soltar una risa algo oscura.

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¿¡Que acaso no les interesa meter su maldito opio en el Reino Koopa!?-dijo Bowsette furiosa y, se hubiera ido sobre ellos sí, Banchoad, Koopido y Peach no la hubieran detenido.

-Así las cosas funcionan aquí muñeca, puedes tomarlo o...-dijo uno de los Duplighost en tono oscuro, a Bowsette le quedo claro que no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Peach y sus compañeros por un arranque de ira.

-Yo jugare contra ustedes-dijo Peach en tono seguro, tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros... ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?

-¡Que estás loca! ¡Alguien como tú no podrá ganarle a esos sujetos!-dijo Banchoad furioso, ¡Como se le ocurría a esa perra arriesgar SUS vidas de esa manera!

-Señorita Peach, debe reconsiderar esto-dijo Koopido en tono nervioso, no quería desconfiar de la princesa pero... era evidente que alguien como ella no estaba ni remotamente versada en este tipo de juegos...

-Peach... ¿Estás segura de esto?-dijo Bowsette tratando de sonar paciente, no entendía porque Peach se había arrojando a este desafío de esa forma...

-Por favor Bowsette, créeme que se que hacer-dijo Peach en tono suplicante mirando a Bowsette directamente a los ojos.

-...Esta... bien-dijo Bowsette soltando un suspiro resignado, como odiaba que fuera incapaz de negarle algo a Peach cuando la miraba así...

-¡QUE!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Banchoad y Koopido.

-Si ya decidieron que la rubiecita va jugar, entonces no nos hagan perder más tiempo-dijo uno de los Duplighost en tono impaciente, Peach se limito a asentir de manera firme antes de acercarse a la mesa y, sentarse en uno de los puestos que estaban libres.

-Acabas de condenarnos a todos porque te calienta esa tipa-dijo Banchoad en tono irritado y apenas conteniendo las ganas de golpear a la tipa con cuernos.

-Cállate escoria, si ella dice que puede con esto, entonces no tengo razones de desconfiar de ella-sentencio Bowsette en tono duro, Koopido se limito a suspirar y empezar a considerar seriamente en buscar la manera de huir.

Peach sentada en la mesa, pronto noto la mirada de todos los Duplighost que estaban a su alrededor, todos ellos tenía un expresión intimidadoras, mientras que otros simplemente se burlaban de ella, dando un profundo respiro para mantener la compostura, Peach se mantuvo sería mientras recibía sus cartas, la vida de Bowsette, sus amigos y la de ella estaba en sus manos, así que no tenía permitido fracasar.

Los minutos transcurrieron mientras cartas iban y venían en la mesa de juego, crispando cada vez más los nervios de Bowsette y sus compañeros, los Duplighost se regodeaban no solo porque tenía el juego en la bolsa, sino que también, por las expresiones que ponía la rubiecita, todo indicaba que solo tenía mano tras mano mala, realmente fue una completa estupidez por parte de esa tipa enorme y Banchoad, permitir que esa chica jugara a esto pero, eso era mejor para ellos, quizás esas dos podría servirles para ofrecer ciertos servicios a su Capodecine.

Poco a poco los Duplighost comenzaron a bajar sus manos, mostrando una colección "legal" de póker que puso pálidos a Bowsette y a los demás... estaban acabados...

-Bien rubiecita, parece que has perdido, una lástima que todo terminara de esta forma-dijo uno de los Duplighost quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, ver aquella mirada baja y ensombrecida de la rubiecita sin duda lo dijo todo.

Tomando a todos por sorpresa, Peach esbozo una sonrisa antes de bajar su mano, a todos se les cayó la boca al ver que Peach había conseguido sacar una flor imperial de números bajos pero, a fin de cuentas la mano más alta del juego.

-Caballeros, creo que nos deben una asamblea con su Consigliere-dijo Peach en tono correcto y tranquilo, pero sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa de superioridad... pasaron varios minutos para que todos procesaran lo que había pasado, antes de que los Duplighost los guiaran a una sala de espera.

Ya dentro de la acogedora sala que, no solo tenía muebles de alta gama, sino también una selección de licores que incluso a Bowsette le sorprendió, el grupo no tardo en comenzar a hablar, una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie los vigilara.

-¿¡Cómo carajos lograste eso!?-dijo Banchoad sin poderse contener -¡Esos tipos son los mejores tramposos en este juego! ¡Y TU LES GANASTE!-dijo Banchoad sin podérselo creer, esta tipa o era muy afortunada o tenía algún poder para hacer estas cosas.

Con la atención puesta en ella, Peach suspiro apenada antes de levantarse la manga larga de su gabardina negra y, bajar su brazo, todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que pasaba, de la manga de Peach salieron decenas de cartas al punto de que habían hecho un pequeño montículo en el suelo...

-Daisy... me enseño como hacer trampa en este juego ocultando cartas, el resto tuve que confiar en mi memoria, contar cada carta que salía, cuáles eran las que conservaban para predecir sus jugadas y, hacer expresiones que les hicieran pensar que estaba perdiendo para que bajaran la guardia-dijo Peach completamente roja... nadie se atrevió a decir algo...-¡J-juro que es la primera vez que lo hago desde que Daisy me enseño! ¡E-es que...! ¡Sabía que me harían trampa así que no tuve de otra más que...!-dijo Peach alterada, cuando de repente Bowsette la abrazo y la levanto emocionada.

-¡Peach eres la mujer más increíble que haya conocido en mi vida!-dijo Bowsette sin poder caber en su júbilo mientras abrazaba a Peach luego de bajarla... Peach sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la felicidad.

Koopido suspiro relajado mientras que Banchoad comenzaba a partirse de la risa por lo sucedido, quien diría que la dulce princesa de los hongos tuviera estos... fascinantes matices ocultos, sin dudas esto le ayudaría para escribir la canción dedicada a esta aventura, con algo de suerte pronto tendría un repertorio digno de una aventura épica que, estaba seguro que se escucharía por todos los reinos durante mucho tiempo. 

Apenas logrando orientarse con ayuda del mapa de Banchoad en la, extensa red de ductos de ventilación, Jill, Lucy y Shylass por fin habían llegado a la habitación donde se suponía guardaban los tesoros más valiosos de la familia Calabrese, ahora debían superar su primer obstáculo, la enorme bóveda de seguridad que tenían enfrente.

-... Creo que a esa bóveda no podre cortarla con mis armas-dijo Jill soltando un suspiro, sus armas paracito eran bastante fuertes e incluso podía devorar almas... pero definitivamente no podrían romper algo tan reforzado como esto...

-No creo que sea tan simple como tirarla por la fuerza, quizás tenga sensores o cámaras de seguridad-dijo Lucy en tono pensativo y algo preocupado.

-M-me asegure de registrar bien el lugar antes de darles la señal para entrar-dijo Shylass en tono seguro.

-Quizás haya algo en este lugar que nos permita entrar a la bóveda-dijo Jill en tono pensativo.

-Cariño veo difícil que dejaran la llave de manera tan descuidada-dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro, parecía que su intento por sacar el tesoro de manera clandestina sería más difícil de lo que ya creían que sería...

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos podrán comprar nuestros amigos-dijo Jill en tono preocupado.

...

-E-escucharon eso-dijo Shylass algo nerviosa, Jill y Lucy se tensaron al notar unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia donde estaban.

Sin perder tiempo y usando la ayuda de sus parásitos, Jill lanzo una larga tira de este como si fuera un látigo, para subir haciendo el menor ruido posible con Lucy y Shylass en sus brazos, ocultas en el ducto tratando de pasar desapercibidas, vieron como dos Duplighost entraban a la habitación de manera despreocupada.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que Banchoad trajo una tipa que puede ayudarnos a infiltrar nuestros negocios en el Reino Koopa?-dijo uno de los Duplighost en tono animado.

-Si, al parecer su información es correcta en cuanto a los cargamentos que hemos perdido-dijo el otro Duplighost en tono pensativo, antes de dejar una especie de tarjeta en un escritorio que había en la sala de la bóveda.

-Eso nos ayudara mucho, en especial para conseguir huesos y caparazones de Koopa para el trafico de ingredientes mágicos, quizás a algunos podríamos venderlos como esclavos-dijo en tono pensativo uno de ellos.

-Aunque dudo que se les pueda sacar tanto provecho como al tráfico de humanos de Chai, quizás podamos sacar algo de dinero, tengo entendido que son bastante resistentes a la hora de hacer trabajos pesados-dijo el otro antes de dejar un par de cosas en la oficina de su jefe y comenzar a retirarse con su compañero.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que los dos Duplighost estaban bastante lejos del lugar, Jill bajo junto con Lucy y Shylass, esperando que lo que hubieran dejado, fuera algo que pudiera ayudarlas a abrir la enorme bóveda, mientras Shylass registraba las cosas con cuidado, Jill noto rápidamente como Lucy había comenzado a temblar... 

-Lucy... mi cielo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Jill preocupada y tomando las manos de su novia.

-S-si, solo estoy... un poco tensa por esto-dijo Lucy tratando de sonar segura, Jill no necesito más para saber que algo grave le estaba pasando a su amada Lucy, mientras Jill intentaba entender lo que sucedía con Lucy, ni ella ni Shylass se percataron de que los distintivos ojos de los Duplighost, comenzaron a aparecer en las carpetas que habían dejado los miembros de la familia Calabrese minutos atrás...

Luego de casi una hora de espera, el grupo de Bowsette guiada por un par de Duplighost las llevaron hacia una enorme oficina que sin dudas era muchísimo más lujosa y extravagante que la de Pauline, azulejos con incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser diamantes, enormes alfombras persas de exquisito gusto en varias zonas de la enorme oficina, una chimenea de fino mármol blanco, muebles de madera chapados en oro, candelabros de oro y piedras preciosas y una mesa de billar de oro con incrustaciones de rubís y zafiros... Bowsette nunca había visto en su vida semejante despilfarro de dinero...

Su atención pronto se centro en las dos personas que los esperaban dentro de la lujosa oficina, uno de ellos, un Duplighost que usaba un traje azul a la medida, debía ser el famoso Consigliere Ettore Calabrese y, sentado en un sillón de piel de lujo, luciendo un fino traje negro, estaba el infame Giovanni "Mil Caras" Calabrese, el jefe de la familia mafiosa Calabrese... algo dentro de Bowsette le decía que tener a los dos presentes, no significaba nada bueno.

Banchoad no pudo evitar tensarse al estar dentro de la oficina del Capo di tutti capi de la familia Calabrese, y no solo estaba él en la imponente oficina, sino que también estaba su Consigliere Ettore Calabrese... algo no estaba marchando bien y, más le valía a la tipa enorme y a su grupo estar listos para lo que fuera...

-Es un placer ver a gente que está dispuesta a ayudarnos a engrandecer el poderío de la familia Calabrese-dijo Ettore en tono educado.

-Ahórrese los halagos-dijo Bowsette con aire duro, si se dejaba intimidar por estos sujetos, estarían acabados todos.

-Es una chica que va directamente al punto, me gusta eso en una mujer-dijo Giovanni complacido, Banchoad no estaba seguro sobre si era algo bueno o malo a estas alturas.

-Bien ya que han venido por negocios, lo mejor será comenzar a tratar algunos puntos-dijo Ettore en tono más serio.

-No esperen que les de algo cuando no he hablado de mi precio, estoy arriesgando mi cuello y el de mis compañeros en esta operación-dijo Bowsette en tono duro.

-Curiosos que mencione eso-dijo Ettore en tono tranquilo antes de chasquear lo que parecían ser sus dedos, lo siguiente que ocurrió nadie fue capaz de predecirlo, unas enromes manos oscuras las atraparon a todos, imposibilitándoles cualquier forma de defenderse, todo se puso oscuro para Bowsette y sus compañeros hasta que simplemente fueron incapaces de ver nada...

Cuando Bowsette recupero la conciencia, se encontraba en una especie de sala de refrigeración, encadenada contra la pared con cadenas de magia negra, la temperatura del lugar era bastante baja, al punto de que Bowsette pudo ver su aliento con solo respirar.

A lado de ella encadenados de la misma forma, estaban el resto de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Jill y a Lucy quienes a diferencia del resto, estaban encadenadas al suelo con el doble de cadenas que tenían los demás, Bowsette empalideció al ver a Peach que no solo temblaba por el frio... sin que también tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo, ¡ESOS INFELICES SE LA IBAN A PAGAR!

Bowsette bramo de furia mientras forcejeaba con fuerza tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, a pesar de que estas comenzaron a apretarla más cuanto más se resistía, Bowsette no estaba dispuesta a rendirse solo por eso, ¡Iba a salir ahí e incinerar a esos imbéciles a como diera lugar!

-No deberías gastar tanto tus energías, es impresionante que tengas tanta resistencia a la magia oscura, en especial contra las cadenas oscuras que nos dio uno de nuestros mejores contactos de magia oscura pero, eso no será suficiente para salvarte-dijo la voz una profunda y seria que solo hizo a Bowsette maldecir más al darse cuenta de a quien le pertenecía, saliendo de las sombras, seguido por su sequito de Duplighost, estaba el infame Giovanni, quien le sonreía con una mirada de superioridad... Bowsette trato de lanzarle un lanzallamas pero, una cadena apretó su cuello tan fuerte que por poco se lo rompe...

-Parece que unas pequeñas ratas trataron de infiltrarse en nuestra bóveda-dijo Ettore también sonriendo-Fueron bastante audaces al tratar de robarnos bajo nuestras narices pero, ese tipo de comportamientos no es algo que premiamos en nuestra organización-dijo Ettore mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿¡Qué pretenden hacer malditas sabandijas!?-grito furiosa Bowsette a pesar de la fuerza con la que las cadenas la detenían.

-Para tu suerte el jefe quiere atender un asunto primero, antes de decidir su destino-dijo Ettore antes de tronar los dedos, haciendo que las cadenas perdieran su fuerza, casi de inmediato todos comenzaron a despertar y no tardaron en darse cuenta en el problema que estaban metidos... al parecer esta podría ser su última aventura juntos...

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien ha venido a visitarnos-dijo Giovanni acercándose a Lucy.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI NOVIA!-grito Jill furiosa tratando de liberarse de las ataduras de las cadenas, ¡NO PERMITIRÍA QUE ESE INFELIZ TOCARA A SU AMADA LUCY!

-Mantén la boca cerrada zorra, el jefe Giovanni solo está revisando una mercancía que le perteneció hace mucho tiempo-dijo Ettore antes de soltarle un golpe a la cara.

Lucy por su parte no dejaba de llorar y temblar cuando el infame Giovanni se acercaba a ella... esto no podía estar pasando... esto sencillamente no debería estarle sucediendo... como podía ser... luego de tantos siglos... ella volviera a caer en las garras de ese monstruo...

-Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo te volvería a encontrar en ese estado, pequeña Reiko-dijo Giovanni antes de soltar una risa oscura.

Jill y los demás contemplaba la escena con absoluta incredulidad lo que pasaba... ¿Por qué Giovanni parecía conocer a Lucy? ¿Y porque la había llamado Reiko?... ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?...

-Oh parece que tu amada novia no quiso contarte nada sobre su pasado-dijo Giovanni en tono burlón mientras levantaba bruscamente el rostro de Lucy, ella hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo a los ojos mientras lloraba amargamente.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Jill apenas logrando articular palabras, Lucy nunca le había comentado su pasado porque, ella le había dicho que lo había perdido cuando se volvió un zombi... acaso... ¿Ella le había mentido?...

-Reiko o "Lucy" fue una niña que tuvieron que venderme sus padres para pagar unas deudas que tenía conmigo hace algunos siglos-dijo Giovanni casi degustando cada palabra que decía ante la mirada pasmada de su audiencia-Era una niña bastante linda para su corta edad, por eso la entrenamos por así decirlo, para convertirla en uno de nuestros mejores productos, una Oiran de alta calidad-dijo Giovanni con cierto jubilo... ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de tan siquiera respirar ante esa revelación... Lucy... había sido vendida para volverse una prostituta...

-Claro que nuestra pequeña Reiko tenía un espíritu muy rebelde y tuvimos que amenazarla con que mataríamos a toda su familia sino seguía nuestras ordenes-dijo Giovanni riéndose de manera divertida, Lucy no dejaba de temblar con cada palabra que decía quien había sido su antiguo dueño-Aunque claro eso no evito que esta zorra tratara de escapar y, cuando tuvimos suficiente de ella, nos aseguramos que viera como matábamos a cada uno de sus familiares, hasta que al final la decapitamos, un final demasiado bueno para una perra como ella-dijo Giovanni antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

Jill sintió su cuerpo increíblemente pesado mientras la risa de Giovanni solo se hacía más escandalosa... ahora todo tenía sentido... ahora entendía porque Lucy no fue capaz de hablarle sobre su pasado... de cómo cuando iniciaron su relación Lucy le costaba demasiada abrazarla... como Lucy se tensó un poco en su primer beso... y como...

... Por eso Lucy se había refugiado en las drogas en primer lugar... ella intentaba desesperadamente de olvidar su pasado... olvidar el horror de todo lo que experimento cuando aún estaba viva... 

-Ahora lo entiendes, verdad no-viva-dijo Giovanni antes de soltar la cara de Lucy con desprecio, la cual no había dejado de llorar y temblar-Tu noviecita no es más que una vulgar perra que, fue lo bastante egoísta para condenar a toda su familia, pero descuida, te cobrare todo los servicios que te ha dado esta sucia hashi-dijo Giovanni en tono despectivo.

Por más que lo intento, Lucy fue incapaz de controlar su llanto por todo lo sucedido... luego de haber sufrido tanto en vida... haber encontrado un horrible fin junto con su familia en las manos de esos desgraciados... ahora luego de todo su esfuerzo... del infierno que tuvo que pasar como no-viva luchando con una adicción que era lo único que calmaba un poco su dolor... ser despreciada... vista no más como una miserable criminal que todo el mundo prefería que se hubiera vuelto una hueca...

... Todo...

...

No significaba nada...

...

El destino había sido muy cruel por regresarla justo en las fauces de quien había arruinado su vida y que, ahora se estaba asegurando de destruir lo poco que tenía en su no-vida... 

...

...

...

... ¿Acaso... este era su destino?... ¿Simplemente no podía librarse de las cadenas de su pasado y tratar de crear algo mejor en su no-vida?...

...

...

...

... Todo... había terminado para ella...

-¡MALDITOS INFELICES!-se escucho el grito gutural y casi maniaco de Jill mientras forcejeaba las cadenas, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?, Reiko no es más que una...-comenzó a decir Ettore antes de que Jill lo callara.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE FUE LUCY O REIKO!¡ELLA SIGUE SIENDO MI AMADA NOVIA Y USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE ARRUINARON SU VIDA! ¡JURO QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA DEVORARLOS A TODOS CON MI ARMA!-grito completamente fuera de si Jill mientras forcejaba más con las cadenas.

En completa incredulidad, Lucy observaba como su novia entraba en un arranque de carnicería zombi, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse para ayudarla... a pesar de que le había mentido... a pesar de todo lo que Jill ahora sabía sobre ella y... que no fue capaz de compartir su verdadero nombre pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas...

Jill estaba dispuesta a protegerla a pesar de todo... Jill seguía amándola con la misma intensidad que le demostraba cada día... Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como Jill que la amara de esa forma...

-Parece que esta bastarda aun se resiste-dijo Ettore en tono de fastidio, al ver el deplorable espectáculo que mostraba la otra zombi.

-Una lástima, pensaba que sus parásitos podrían venderse bien en el mercado negro pero, no se puede hacer nada más con una perra rabiosa-dijo Giovanni algo descontento, antes de comenzar a apretar las cadenas de Jill con más fuerza, a pesar de todo Jill no dejo de demostrar aquella ferocidad en su mirada pese al dolor.

Mientras el resto trataba desesperadamente de liberarse para socorrer a Jill, Lucy miraba la escena con una impotencia que, no había vivido desde que los Calabrese ejecutaron a su familia frente a ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada...

...

...

...

Había sido suficiente... quizás cuando estaba viva no fue capaz de hacer nada en aquel momento... pero ahora no solo era una no-viva... alguien que había obtenido poder mágico y... alguien que ya no le temía al dolor o a la muerte... ahora... ella podía ser algo...

Un sentimiento de intenso odio se apodero de su ser... aquel odio... aquella semilla oscura que había estado dentro de ella desde que fue vendida cuando solo tenía ocho años... y ahora... luego de todo aquel sufrimiento... luego de todo lo que tuvo que soportar a lo largo de su vida y su no-vida... aquella pequeña semilla por fin había germinado... y no le importaba correr el riesgo de perder su alma en la oscuridad si eso le permitía salvar a su amada Jill.

Giovanni y sus asociados pronto, comenzaron a retroceder cuando un aire oscuro inundo toda la sala... era una pesadumbre tan oscura... tan cargada de odio y resentimiento puro que, la energía era prácticamente tangible para ellos, Giovanni se tensó en pánico al ver de dónde venía esa monstruosa energía... ¿Cómo era posible que esa vulgar hashi pudiera generar tanto poder?

Sin previo avisado, Lucy soltó un grito que parecía salido del más profundo de los infiernos, el grito resonó haciendo que las cadenas temblaran con fuerza y que los Duplighost quedaran paralizados por el poder de este, incluso Bowsette se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, aquel poder podía compararse con algunos de los hechizos de parálisis de Boobell.

Antes de que Giovanni pudiera escapar de la nefasta y pútrida energía, algo le salto encima... algo que generaba una energía malsana que estaba nulificando sus poderes de fantasma... una energía nacida del más profundo aborrecimiento y rencor que hizo que entrara en pánico... no podía ser que la bastarda de Reiko se hubiera vuelto...

No termino ese pensamiento antes de que Lucy en un frenesí enloquecido de ira, comenzara a devorar a Giovanni hasta no dejar absolutamente nada de su alma, no le importaba si eso podría transformarla un hueco, ¡No iba permitir que ese infeliz siguiera arruinando la vida de más gente! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS! 

Los Duplighost restante aterrados por lo sucedido y con la posibilidad de sufrir el mismo destino que su jefe, intentaron huir en estampida, solo para que Jill les cerrara el paso junto con Bowsette y Peach, quienes sin perder más tiempo comenzaron atacarlos sin tregua, ¡No permitirían que seres como ellos siguieran existiendo en el mundo!

En una maraña llena de confusión dolor, odio e ira, Lucy sentía como su cuerpo su era incapaz de detener su frenesí a pesar de que ya había devorado a Giovanni por completo, poco a poco mientras aquellos sentimiento se intensificaban, Lucy cada vez se hacía menos consciente de su alrededor o incluso de sí misma, cuando llego a un punto no sabía ni siquiera quien era o que era, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron con fuerza, Lucy volvió entrar en frenesí, tratando de despedazar lo que la estaba deteniendo, hasta que aquella calidez se volvió un faro de luz que la ayudo a disipar aquella tinieblas de odio y furia.

Cuando sus cinco sentidos por fin regresaron, Lucy se percato que quien la estaba abrazando era su amada Jill y que... a pesar de las mordidas y rasguños que le había hecho en su arranque enloquecido de cólera... Jill se negó a soltarla y no dejaba de decirle desesperadamente que "todo estaba bien y que ella estaba ahí para ella"... Lucy sentía que no se merecía a alguien como Jill... y no había día en el que no agradecía tener a alguien tan maravillosa como ella a su lado...

Jill pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Lucy se calmaba por unos instantes, antes de aferrarse a ella como si su no-vida dependiera de ello, Jill siguió abrazándola con delicadeza mientras le susurraba palabras de alivio, diciéndole que todo había terminado y que ellos, no volverían a hacerle daño nunca más.

Y... por primera vez en tono el tiempo que llevaba existiendo... Lucy por fin sintió que aquellas cadenas de culpa, desesperación y dolor que le habían aprisionado todo este tiempo... por fin fueron destruidas... y ahora lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era caminar hacia un futuro lleno de esperanza... tomada de la mano de la mujer que tanto amaba.


	21. Acto Final Prologo: El inicio del fin

Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y lo que siguió después del arranque de canibalismo de Lucy, todos aun estuvieran vivos y en una sola pieza, Bowsette sin duda no dejaba de sentirse arrepentida por haber hecho pasar por todo eso a Peach y a Shylass pero, a pesar de eso le sorprendía como Peach se mantuvo firme en su convicción y como Shylass a pesar del miedo, no dudo en entrar en el combate cuando se libero de aquellas cadenas.

La muerte de Giovanni y de la mayoría de los miembros principales de la familia Calabrese era algo realmente malo, no porque Bowsette sintiera un mínimo de compasión por esas basuras, sino por el hecho de que, sin ellos controlando desde las sombras todo el bajo mundo del Reino de la Armonía y otros lugares, las bandas menores comenzarían a matarse entre ellas por el control de los negocios de los Calabrese.

Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, si los socios sobrevivientes de la familia descubrían que ELLOS fueron los responsables de su muerte, Bowsette calculaba que con algo de suerte podrían vivir algunos meses antes de que todos los involucrados fueran ejecutados o tuviera una "misteriosa" muerte... nunca el tiempo había sido más esencial para Bowsette y sus compañeros como en esos momento...

Ya afuera de la aparente mazmorra de la familia Calabrese, Bowsette y Banchoad guiados por Shylass, fueron a la habitación donde presuntamente se encontraba la última pieza de la corona, mientras el resto ayudaban a Jill a mantener a Lucy en sus cinco sentidos, aun trazas de esa energía nociva la rodeaban y Bowsette, temía que luego de todo lo que habían pasado todos juntos, tuvieran que tener la necesidad de... terminar con la no-vida de Lucy si se transformaba en un hueco...

Bowsette hizo lo posible por desterrar aquella idea de su cabeza, aunque Lucy casi llego a un punto sin retorno, el riesgo que corrió Jill cuando Lucy casi devora su hombro, acabo evitando una tragedia aun peor y, confiaba que con las magia de luz de Peach en conjunto con la mandolina sagrada de Koopido, fueran suficientes para terminar de erradicar las, pocas brasas de malsana energía que aun yacían en el cuerpo de Lucy.

Ya dentro de la habitación donde el grupo de Shylass había encontrado la bóveda, lo primero que hizo Bowsette fue usar un hechizo de detección para asegurarse de que no hubiera otro Duplighost rezagado por el lugar, no necesitaban tener otra sorpresa cuando tenían menos de dos horas para encontrar la pieza y salir de la ciudad.  
-Bien el lugar está libre de esas alimañas-dijo Bowsette en tono seguro.

-Nunca pensé que alguien con esa fuerza, tuviera los sesos suficientes para usar magia-dijo Banchoad soltando un escupitajo al suelo e inspeccionar la enorme puerta de metal de la bóveda junto con Shylass.

-Mide tus palabras enano, o me asegurare de que acabes peor que el imbécil de Giovanni-dijo Bowsette en tono oscuro.

-No creo que puedas dejarme peor de lo que esa tal Reiko lo dejo-dijo Banchoad sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-D-d-disculpen...-dijo Shylass en tono algo nervioso, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros-C-creo que no podremos abrir la bóveda, parece que tiene algún tipo de seguro raro-dijo Shylass tratando de sonar tranquila, esperando que eso no empeorara el humor de Bowsette y Banchoad.

Bowsette y Banchoad rápidamente revisaron aquella cerradura que mencionaba Shylass y Banchoad, maldijo con fuerza al darse cuenta a que se refería la niña con fetiche por los Shy Guys, la cerradura tenía un sofisticado lector espectral que Banchoad conocía muy bien, solo el espectro de energía de la familia Calabrese, podría abrir esa maldita bóveda... lastimosamente los únicos que quedaron vivos no estaban aquí y, si llegaban aquí antes de lo que Banchoad había calculado, no correrían con la misma suerte de hace unos minutos.

-Bien parece que hasta aquí llegamos-dijo Banchoad con un notable tono de frustración.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede ridículo trozo de champiñón!?-grito Bowsette furiosa-¡No arriesgue a mis compañeros! ¡SOLO PARA QUE AHORA ME DIGAS QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA!-grito Bowsette antes de tomar a Banchoad del cuello, Shylass no podía estar más nerviosa en esos momentos...

-Sabia que te estaba dando demasiado crédito-dijo Banchoad antes de escupirle a la cara a Bowsette, haciendo que lo soltara al instante-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO NO SE ABRIRÁ A MENOS QUE LO HAGA UN CALABRESE! ¡ESA COCHINA CERRADURA SOLO REACCIONA A LA ENERGÍA DE LOS CALABRESE!-dijo Banchoad gritando arto de todo.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Bowsette tomo a Banchoad antes de arrojarlo contra el escritorio, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso, Shylass grito aterrada antes de esconderse detrás de un sofá, rezando porque Bowsette no la eligiera como su próximo blanco, suspiro aliviada al ver como Bowsette se dirigía hacia la bóveda, antes de soltar un puñetazo a la cerradura electrónica, destruyéndola en el proceso.

Una fuerte y ruidosa alamar se escucho en el cuarto haciendo que los tres se cubrieran los oídos, solo para que momentos después la puerta de la bóveda se fortificara con otras tres barreras de acero y que, unas especies de símbolos aparecieran sobre la bóveda que, brillaban en un tono rojizo.

-¡MALDITA IMBÉCIL!-grito Banchoad ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo para soltarle un golpe a Bowsette con la destartalada lámpara de escritorio que tenía cerca-¡AHORA POR TU CULPA SERÁ IMPOSIBLE ABRIR ESA MADRE!-grito Banchoad antes de seguir atacándola con la lámpara hasta que esta fuera reducido a un trozo de metal retorcido, ¡Todo este maldito trabajo había sido una pérdida de su tiempo!

Bowsette soltó un grito gutural de ira ciega antes de arrojarse sobre las estructuras de metal que protegían la bóveda, ¡NINGÚN ESTÚPIDO MURO IBA A DETENERLA AHORA!  
Shylass se atrinchero en su escondite mientras escuchaba gruñidos de todo tipo, golpes y, lo que parecía ser el sonido del metal siendo arrancado como si fueran trozos de papel... de verdad la princesa Bowsette era una mujer increíblemente poderosa.

Por su parte, Banchoad se limito a tomar un puro que, estaba en las ruinas del escritorio donde lo habían arrojado y, lo encendió con las llamas de Bowsette que, ya habían comenzado a quemar algunas cosas del cuarto, mientras observaba como aquella tipa destrozaba el metal con sus garras envueltas en hambrientas llamas, Banchoad soltó el humo que llevaba en la boca reflexionando en el hecho de que Bowsette, tendría que estar rompiendo puertas y laminas de metal por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que el hechizo por fin se acabara... se preguntaba seriamente si Bowsette lo lograría antes de que llegaran los Calabreses que quedaban... al menos podía fumar unos buenos puros antes de morir.

Luego de una espera más de una hora, Bowsette y el resto regresaron para tranquilidad de Peach, a pesar de que gracias a la ayudada de Koopido, habían logrado destruir los últimos fragmentos de energía nociva que tenía Lucy en su cuerpo y alma, Lucy estaba increíblemente débil y Jill, a pesar de no haberse quejado en ningún momento, todavía estaba muy frágil por las heridas que Lucy le provoco y el uso excesivo de sus misteriosos parásitos.

Para agravar más la situación de sus dos amigas zombis, la magia de Peach solo las lastimaría más y, la única que podía hacer algo a estas alturas era Boobell, si es que ya había recuperado algo de su fuerza... vieran por donde lo vieran, la situación era mucho más crítica de lo que todos pensaban...

En cuanto Bowsette les confirmo que tenían el fragmento en sus manos, el grupo salió tan pronto como pudo corriendo con la fortuna de no toparse con alguno de los, miembros de la familia que habían salido por negocios en la ciudad, Bowsette se aseguro de arrojar una magia oscura que, destruyera cualquier tipo de evidencia psíquica o espiritual del lugar, sabía cómo trabajaban esos desgraciados y, no iba a permitirse darles ni una sola pista de su estadía a esos infelices para que los encontraran y mataran.

Bowsette se ofreció a llevar a cuestas a Lucy debido al frágil estado de Jill y ella, removiendo su caparazón con cuidado agradeciendo que en esta forma era mucho menos aparatoso que cuando estaba en su forma reptil, Jill con ayuda de Peach, coloco a Lucy con delicadeza sobre la espalda de Bowsette, rezando porque pudieran llegar pronto a la nave para que Boobell ayudara a su amada novia.

Por su parte, Peach se quedo con el caparazón de Bowsette para usarlo como escudo a pesar de su peso, lo que le llamo la atención fue ver que el caparazón servía para guardar una variedad de objetos de todo tipo, y que además logro ver de reojo lo que parecía ser una foto de Bowser Jr., con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba lo que aprecia ser un peluche de Monty Mole. 

Peach no pudo evitar sonreír al notar dicha fotografía, sin dudas Bowsette era alguien que quería mucho a su familia y, realmente Peach deseo que hubiera sido Bowsette quien hubiera cuidado de Bowser Jr., quizás así el joven príncipe Koopa no tendría que tomar partido en las fechorías de su padre y, no dudaba de que Bowsette sería una excelente figura materna.

Teniendo que robar el primer vehículo que encontraron con ayuda de Banchoad, el grupo viajo hacia una zona cerca del basurero de la ciudad y, luego de abandonar el automóvil, Banchoad los guió por una de sus secciones hasta encontrar una coladera que, les aseguro que los llevaría más rápido hacia las afueras de la ciudad aunque, eso supondría tener que caminar el doble para llegar al bar donde concertaron la cita, era quizás un riesgo, pero era incluso peor volver por donde vinieron ahora que, estaban seguros de que los miembros sobrevivientes de la familia Calabrese, ya deberían de haber descubierto lo sucedido.

Después de un apresurado viaje por las alcantarillas, Bowsette y sus compañeros salieron por la parte este de la ciudad y, se dirigieron hacia el sur donde estaba el bar y de ahí, debían caminar un par de kilómetros para llegar a la nave, durante todo el recorrido Banchoad los acompaño por dos poderosos motivos, el primero era porque aun debían pagarle y el segundo, porque estaba seguro de que la ciudad pronto se tiñería de rojo en cuanto todo se destapara y, las bandas rivales fueran a cazar a los pocos que quedaban de la familia Calabrese.

Luego de casi dos horas de extenuante caminata en la que Jill, apenas logro mantenerse andando, el grupo llego por fin a la nave sombrero, luego de semanas de viaje Bowsette, aun no podía creer que todo esto por fin acabara, pronto volvería a ser el poderosos Rey Bowser y... se volvería la persona que Peach más aborrecería durante toda su vida... si usaba la corona... tenía que asegurarse de hacer algo para dejar las cosas... medianamente decentes con Peach... tenía que hablar con Boobell y Pauline sobre el asunto antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Goombartur y Hachi fueron los primeros en recibirlos y luego de hacerle una muy severa inspección a Banchoad en la que, le incautaron una variedad de cuchillos, nudilleras y... lo que parecía ser algo de pornografía para Toads, se le permitió un acceso restringido a Banchoad en donde Goombartur y Hachi lo estarían vigilando en todo momento con, algunos sombreros que eran parte de la brigada de seguridad que hizo Hachi en la nave.

Con ese asunto resuelto y, con la nave alejándose del reino, pronto las noticias de lo sucedido inundaron las radios y televisores de la nave, al parecer sucedía una autentica hecatombe en La ciudad Esperanza, la gente huía por sus vidas mientras las pandillas se mataban entre ellos, tratando de acaparar los negocios de los Calabrese, en especial luego de que se confirmo la muerte del líder y fundador.

La violencia llego a tal punto que incluso, los guardias fronterizos ya fueran corruptos o no corruptos, huyeron en estampida junto con la gente de la ciudad, una sensación amarga inundo la boca de Bowsette al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones y, si bien de alguna manera el lugar ya estaba condenado, no quería pensar en cuentas vidas se estaban perdiendo por el fuego cruzado... 

Bowsette se deshizo de esos pensamientos mientras se dirigía a un despacho privado donde se reuniría con Pauline para planear su próximo paso ahora que tenían todos los fragmentos, mientras Boobell junto con el resto, ayudaban a Jill y a Lucy a tratar de recomponerse un poco.

Ya dentro del despacho, Bowsette contemplo a Pauline en un escritorio de lujo revisando unos papeles, mientras en su computadora, se escuchaban las noticias sobre lo sucedido en La ciudad Esperanza, Bowsette no pudo esconder una expresión de culpa, en especial cuando los severos ojos de Pauline se clavaron en ella, Pauline dejo de lado sus papeles y sus gafas de lectura en el escritorio antes de hablar.

-¿Esta era tu idea de entrar y salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-dijo Pauline en tono duro y frio, Bowsette no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros de manera derrotada.

-Pauline yo...-comenzó a decir Bowsette en tono apagado cuando Pauline la callo de inmediato.

-¡Tienes idea de cuántas vidas se han perdido en este momento! ¡De cuanto TU descuido a condenado ese lugar!-grito Pauline con furia acercándose para encarara a Bowsette directamente a los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡YA LO SÉ PAULINE!-grito Bowsette que para sorpresa de Pauline, no fue un grito de furia sino de genuina desesperación, Pauline trato de recuperar un poco la compostura antes de decirle.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Pauline tratando de sonar más calmada, en especial al ver la mirada atormentada de Bowsette-Cuando esto acabe, necesitare de tu cooperación para ayudar con la crisis de refugiados, quizás podamos organizar un comité con algunos reinos para ayudar en lo que se pueda-dijo Pauline haciendo una lista mental de cuales estarían interesados en acoger gente.

-A estas alturas, hasta usaría la corona para arreglar las cosas-dijo Bowsette en tono derrotado antes de caer de sentón en el suelo.

Pauline contemplo a Bowsette con una cara de completo asombro... Bowsette... o más bien Bowser, el perverso Rey de los Koopas... estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su única oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad para salvar a esas personas... o realmente Bowser era más de lo que dejaba ver o...

Determinada a saber la verdad, Pauline se sentó en el suelo frente a Bowsette mirándola fijamente, sin duda había mucha culpa en su mirada pero, detrás de su culpa pudo ver una emoción que estaba tratando de competir con la culpa... parecía que a pesar de eso, Bowser resultó ser alguien con más moral de lo que creyó.

-Se sincera conmigo Bowsette, ¿Es la culpa o, el miedo a encarar ya sabes que, lo que te esta orillando a esta decisión?-dijo Pauline en tono serio pero, tratando de no sonar muy dura.

-Ya no estoy segura de nada Pauline-dijo Bowsette en genuina desesperación.

-Bowsette, tu sabes que no puedes basar una relación en una mentira-dijo Pauline en tono paciente y, tratando de calmar un poco a Bowsette.

-Lo sé pero... tú no sabes lo que se siente, desear una mujer por tanto tiempo solo porque crees que te mereces lo mejor, solo para darte cuenta de... la maravillosa y fascinante persona que es, que... te sonríe de esa manera tan genuina... tan feliz porque estás ahí a su lado, cuando sabes perfectamente bien que esa sinceridad viene del hecho de que no te ve como el despojo miserable que eres y que por mucho que te sientas mal por como hiciste las cosas al principio, sabes que no te la mereces-dijo Bowsette sin poder evitar llorar mientras se hundía más en ese pozo de desesperación.

Aun siendo una experta en relaciones públicas y muchos ámbitos donde sabía que decir y a quien decirle las cosas... Pauline no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, no solo porque no era especialmente buena en esos temas, gracias a su largo historial de infortunios en el amor pero, al menos debía intentar decir algo para calmar a Bowsette.

-Escucha, se que las cosas se ven mal pero aunque no lo parezca, aun tienes algo tiempo para saber qué hacer, Boobell me comento que para unir las piezas se debe hacer un ritual, así que mientras conseguimos lo que hace falta para hacerlo, deberías usar ese tiempo para tomar una decisión Bowsette-dijo Pauline en tono firme-Y... si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con mi apoyo si lo deseas-dijo Pauline en tono seguro, esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

Bowsette se limito a asentir avergonzada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, nunca pensó que pudiera mostrar semejante vulnerabilidad frente alguien que no fuera Kamek o Kammy pero, a pesar del bochorno, una parte de ella sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Pauline y que, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a pesar de sus acciones pasadas.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Bowsette, fuera capaz de recuperar la compostura y ahora más calmada, Pauline y ella comenzaron a planear su estrategia sobre lo que harían con la crisis de refugiados y donde, podían conseguir las cosas de aquel dichoso ritual cuando algo comenzó a suceder en la computadora de Pauline.

Al principio Bowsette no le dio importancia pero, luego de ver como la expresión de Pauline se cerraba más al no obtener éxito para arreglar el fallo de la maquina, a Bowsette comenzó a preocuparle si de alguna manera, los Calabrese los habían descubierto o algo peor, la pantalla de la portátil de Pauline pronto revelo una especie de video que hizo que Bowsette perdiera todo rastro de vida en su cuerpo.

...

...

...

El video... era una grabación de su querido hijo Bowsette Jr. atado y amordazado mientras unas horrendas criaturas que, parecían ser la obra de un demente que se dispuso a pegar a cuanto ser vivo llegaba a sus manos, lo tenían custodiado, la pantalla cambio luego a un mensaje que decía:

"Si quieres a tu hijo de regreso, encuéntranos en las Islas de Memento con las piezas de la corona o, tu hijo correrá un destino peor que esos infelices seres que lo custodian, tienes veinticuatro horas para llegar. No las desperdicies."

Cualquier otro pensamiento de Bowsette se borro apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba corriendo desesperada hacia donde estaba Morgana para exigirle que cambiara el rumbo inmediatamente... ya en esos momentos nada importaba... no portaba si no podía regresar a la normalidad... o si Peach la odiaría después de esto...

Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, era salvar la vida de su hijo sin importar el costo que tuviera que pagar para mantenerlo a salvo.

En los pasillos de la nave, Peach se dirigía hacia el camarote donde Bowsette estaba hablando con Pauline, aunque Boobell logro por fin estabilizar a Jill y a Lucy, ahora ella estaba en una situación algo critica y, necesitaban urgentemente regresar al Reino de la Noche Eterna donde, Boobell tenía todo lo necesario para hacer un ritual para recuperar buena parte de su poder y, terminar de recuperarse.

Una sacudida fuerte de la nave, hizo que Peach se golpeara contra una de las paredes con fuerza, antes de casi caer al suelo, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo muy malo estaba pasando, cuando vio a Pauline con dificultad salir del despacho luego del brusco movimiento de la nave, Peach le pregunto preocupada que estaba pasando, la respuesta de Pauline dejo a Peach helada.

Alguien había secuestrado a Bowser Jr. y, estaba exigiéndole las piezas de corona a Bowsette a cambio de su libertad o sino, le esperaría un destino mucho peor que la muerte, Peach no pudo evitar alterarse al escuchar eso porque, si bien Bowser Jr. había causado algunos problemas en su reino, ella sabía que no era un mal chico y que solo lo hacía por el amor que le tenía a su padre.

Era obvio para Peach que Bowsette no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, en especial luego de ver aquella fotografía en el caparazón que guardaba con tanto cariño, se preguntaba si Bowser también ya estaba tratando de contactar a su prima o ir tras el nefasto ser que se atrevió hacer eso, fuera como fueran las cosas, lo único que deseaba Peach era que pudieran rescatar a Bowser Jr. antes de que algo muy malo le pasara.

Fue casi irreal la velocidad en la que llegaron a las Islas Memento para realizar el intercambio, aquellas Islas eran parte de una región insular algo alejada del Reino Armonía que, fueron nombradas así debido a la falta de vida del lugar, incluso las aguas más cercanas a las islas carecían de cualquier vida marina, era como si simplemente la muerte se hubiera alojado en esas islas e incluso, por lo que le dijo Morgana, esa era una zona que los marineros evitaban por los rumores relacionados a una maldición que había en el lugar. 

La nave aterrizo en una de las tantas áreas desoladas de la isla, donde solo había arena y rocas a donde llegara la vista, Bowsette había bajado con la caja con las preciadas piezas de corona junto con Boobell, Goombartur, Morgana, Pauline y Peach.

Todos mantenían sus armas a la mano, aunque Pauline se colocaba de manera protectora cerca de Boobell, el exceso de energía que había usado para ayudar a sus amigas la había dejado muy débil a Bowsette e incluso, nadie comprendía porque Boobell tan vehementemente deseaba estar ahí en esas condiciones.

El grupo se mantuvo en medio de la costa esperando una señal, los nervios de todos eran palpables y por primera vez, Peach vio una expresión de genuina desesperación en el rostro de Bowsette y, se preguntaba qué tan cercana era su relación con el pequeño Bowser Jr., quizás para Bowsette Bowser Jr. era también un hijo y Peach, solo rezaba porque las cosas acabaran bien al final del día.

-Para ser un reptil enorme, realmente sabes moverte muy rápido, parece que después de todo este pequeño te importa más de lo que pensé-se escucho una voz amable pero, extrañamente oscura, como si ni siquiera aquella amabilidad en aquel tono, fuera suficiente para enmascarar aquella siniestra presencia.

Boobell apretó los puños y los dientes al reconocer aquella voz, luego de tantos siglos sin escuchar nada de él, no podía creer que ese infeliz hubiera sobrevivido, lentamente una especie de barco pequeño pero, con modificaciones similares a las del Royal Fortune, apareció sobre el grupo dejando a la vista el lugar de donde la funesta persona había hablado.

Aquel barco era piloteado por seres que parecían haber salido de las pesadillas más de uno, eran incluso peores que los zombis huecos del Reino de la Noche Eterna, estos eran zombis que parecían una mezcla de seres de todo tipo, algunos deformes, otros a un punto de putrefacción tan desagradable que Peach, tuvo que usar toda su concentración para no vomitar ahí mismo.

Muchos secretaban sustancias purulentas y viscosas que variaban de colores verdes oscuros y morados de una tonalidad que Peach no supo describir, un aroma a muerte y putrefacción inundo el ambiente y muchos se preguntaban, ¿Qué clase de demente haría algo como esto?

-Veo que han quedado muy impresionados por mi tripulación, es todo un honor para mí que admiren de esa forma mi trabajo-dijo aquella voz antes de hacer acto de presencia junto con otra persona.

Aquella persona no era más que una figura encapuchada, no era especialmente alta de hecho, apenas era más alto que un Toad pero, aun en la oscuridad de su capucha negra, se podían ver unos brillantes ojos rojos y, una sonrisa de filosos dientes blancos, junto a él se encontraba un Magikoopa de ropajes morado oscuro con, una especie de símbolo antiguo en la parte frontal de su sombrero.

-¡Más vale que me regreses a Jr.! ¡O JURO QUE TENDRÁS LA MUERTE MÁS HORRENDA QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!-grito Bowsette con cólera, liberando algunas llamas de su boca, lo que empeoro su humor fue aquella risa burlona ante su amenaza.

-No desperdicies tu aliento Bowsette, a este sujeto le divierte mucho esas cosas-dijo Boobell en tono serio, colocándose frente al grupo para sorpresa de varios.

-Vaya, vaya, Boobell llevaba siglos de no verte, parece que la edad te sigue sentando tan bien como siempre-dijo el misterioso encapuchado en tono educado pero, había cierto veneno en sus palabras que alerto de inmediato a Pauline.

-Supongo que ustedes dos se conocen-dijo Pauline en tono neutral, intentando comprender mejor la extraña situación.

-Fuimos colegas hace mucho tiempo, teníamos metas comunes pero, una vez que Boobell obtuvo lo que quiso de mí, me desecho como a muchos de los humanos a quienes les absorbió la vida-dijo con cierto tono divertido aquella figura, aunque fue innegable las traza de resentimiento que pudo notar Pauline en su voz.

-Vaya, siempre viendo como atacar a la yugular mi estimado Buddy Puzzle-dijo Boobell con un cierto aire arrogante-De hecho si mi memoria no me falla, fuiste tú quien intento deshacerse de mi luego que logramos un gran avance en conjunto y bueno, decidí hacerte pagar por aprovecharte mi hospitalidad-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa, aunque estaba claro que deliberadamente no negó las otras afirmaciones de Buddy.

-¿¡Que carajos está pasando aquí!? ¿¡De que carajos están hablando!?-dijo Morgana con evidente mal humor, sabía que esa tal Boobell era alguien peligrosa y retorcida, pero nunca pensó que se juntara con gente de semejante calaña.

-Creo que nos deben una buena explicación ustedes dos-dijo Pauline manteniendo la compostura en todo momento, mientras analizaba el panorama lo mejor que podía.

-¿¡A QUIEN MIERDAS LE IMPORTA ESO!? ¡SOLO REGRÉSAME A MI HIJO Y CONSIDERARE NO MATARTE DE FORMA TAN HORRIBLE!-grito Bowsette llena de furia y, lista para saltar hacia la nave cuando Buddy la interrumpió.

-Si quieres verlo con vida, será mejor te calmes mientras los adultos terminemos de hablar-dijo Buddy en tono de burla, Bowsette apretó sus puños con ira tratando de calmarse, debía ser paciente por Jr.-Verán, hace mucho tiempo fui a visitar a la Reina de los Boos en busca de conocimiento y a cambio, me comprometí a ayudarla en su búsqueda de crear un receptáculo perfecto para ella-dijo Buddy en tono tranquilo, con toques de nostalgia en su voz.

-Fuiste un nigromante bastante excepcional, aprendiste muy rápido muchos trucos que otros, no aprenden hasta después de unas décadas de adiestramiento-dijo Boobell con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y sin embargo, fuiste completamente incapaz de confiar plenamente en mí-dijo Buddy con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? No se ha "vivido" tanto como para no notar, el tipo de intenciones que tenías tras aquella devoción por aprender-dijo Boobell en un tono frio, haciendo que Buddy soltara una oxidada pero fría risa.

-Siempre tan insufriblemente astuta, Boobell-dijo Buddy con cierto tono sardónico.

-Entonces fue usted quien ayudo a Boobell a obtener su cuerpo actual-dijo Pauline sin mucho interés, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, aunque Boobell la miraba con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa.

-Nuestro trabajo conjunto dio un prototipo por así decirlo pero, Buddy tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de traicionarme y robar mi poder para entrar al árbol donde estaba la pieza de la corona, por su puesto yo ya tenía previsto eso y, me asegure de echarle una de mis mejores maldiciones que, hasta la fecha sigue atormentándote, ¿No es así pequeño Buddy?-dijo Boobell con un aire sínico, haciendo que el cuerpo de Buddy se tensara.

-¿¡Entonces usted es la responsable de que mi maestro sufra día y noche por ESO!?-dijo el Magikoopa completamente indignado y furioso, ¡Era por esa zorra que su maestro jamás tendría un momento de paz hasta que muriera!

-Sí, y no hay día en el que no sonría al pensar, todo lo que has estado sufriendo estos siglos por mi regalo de despedida-dijo Boobell en un tono arrogante y sardónico que tomo por sorpresa a más de uno, sea lo que sea que intento hacerle ese tal Buddy a ella, debió haber sido algo muy grave para que Boobell mostrara su faceta sádica sin disimulo.

A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos y la nave, fue evidente que Buddy estaba sufriendo un ataque de cólera y odio puro pero, para sorpresa de todos e incluso el Magikoopa, Buddy comenzó a carcajearse y no era una risa normal, era una risa demente... oscura... a tal punto que incluso el Magikoopa parecía estar bastante incomodo a su lado, cuando fue capaz de calmarse Buddy comenzó a hablar.

-Oh mi queridísima Boobell-dijo Buddy en un marcado tono de sarcasmo-Créeme que no he olvidado tu castigo ejemplar y, me molesta mucho que una de mis mejores armas no te haya destruido-dijo Buddy mostrando una sonrisa con sus afilados dientes, Boobell apretó su mano intentando controlar su ira-Pero veo que no será necesario preparar otra, parece que jugar a la chica buena te ha salido caro Boobell o, simplemente solo te has vuelto demasiado blanda con los años-dijo Buddy en tono sardónico. 

-Un trabajo de un aficionado como tú, no es suficiente para que tenga a recurrir a mis viejos hábitos, de hecho tu por otro lado, parece que has sido completamente incapaz de hacer algo para menguar mi maldición, parece que siempre serás ese estudiante que cree saber más que su profesor, cuando es incapaz de llevar a cabo la más simple de las tareas-dijo Boobell con un aire burlón que, tuvo un efecto bastante notable en Buddy.

-Bien, quizás no he sido capaz de ganarte en esta pero, tu pequeño intento por ayudar a este reptil de sangre caliente y su lamentable sequito, solo se reducirá en un estrepitoso fracaso-dijo Buddy en tono oscuro antes de tronar sus dedos de su mano enguantada.

Bowsette empalideció cuando dos de aquellas repugnantes criaturas traían a su hijo a rastras junto con un Mouser que portaba un enorme tenedor y, a pesar de que Bowser Jr. no tenía ni la más mínima herida, las cadenas con las que estaba atado le estaban robando su energía vital... si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo... él...

-¡JR!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Bowsette, importándole muy poco que lagrimes comenzara a escurrir por su rostro.

-¡Miserable bellaco! ¡Suelte al príncipe Bowser Jr.!-grito furioso Goombartur listo para saltar a la acción cuando uno de los engendros que sostenía a Bowser Jr. coloco un cuchillo muy cerca de su rostro, frenando a Goombartur al instante... Bowsette sintió como en esos momentos su corazón se detuvo...

Todos contuvieron el aliento sin saber realmente que hacer, si se lanzaban de manera precipitada, lo único que lograrían sería terminar con la vida del pequeño príncipe Koopa... ese miserable de verdad estaba dispuesto a matar a ese niño si no hacían lo que él quería...

-Bien parece que por fin nos estamos entendiendo-comenzó a decir Buddy en tono engañosamente tranquilo-Pero para asegurarnos de que no intenten nada-dijo Buddy con una sonrisa perversa antes de hacerle una señal a sus lacayos para que le cortaran un dedo a Bowser Jr.

Cuando aquellos seres estaban preparándose para lastimar a Jr., un ruido alerto a Buddy y para su asombro, Micekeeper le arrebato el cuchillo a una de sus creaciones, para luego empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Micekeeper!?-grito Buddy furioso, Micekeeper por su parte simplemente mantuvo a Kamishi y al resto de la tripulación a distancia con su enorme tenedor para proteger a Bowser Jr.

-Segunda regla, no lastimare a ningún niño sin importar que esto perjudique la realización del trabajo o el éxito de este-dijo Micekeeper en tono duro y directo, antes de usar su enorme tenedor para derribar a otro de los esbirros del Dr. Buddy.

-¡Miserable alimaña! ¡Aun estas bajo MI contrato!-grito Buddy furioso mandando más de sus lacayos para detener al insensato de Mouser.

-Cuarta regla, el contrato queda anulado en el momento que el contratista bajo aviso, ignora las reglas dos y tres-dijo Micekeeper en tono firme antes de cortar a otra de las creaciones de Buddy.

Micekeeper pronto se vio rodeado de esos seres, apenas logrando mantener seguro al pequeño Koopa que, aun permanecía atado por esas siniestras cadenas pero para su fortuna, Bowsette y todos los que podían atacar a distancia, atacaban con precaución a todos los engendros que trataban de acercarse a Bowser Jr. y a Micekeeper.

-¡Kamishi!-grito Buddy haciendo que su estudiante pronto arrojara unos brebajes por la borda que, por poco le dan al grupo de abajo pero, en cuanto aquella extraña mezcla fue absorbida por la arena, pronto comenzaron a salir esqueletos de lo que parecían ser marineros y piratas que, habían muerto en ese lugar.

-¡Mierda!-grito Morgana cuando una de esas cosas comenzó a jalonearle una de sus botas, usando su pistola le pego un tiro en la cabeza destrozándola por completo, desgraciadamente eso no había sido suficiente para que la soltara.

-¡No se separen!-ordeno Boobell en tono preocupado-¡Peach, necesitamos tu magia de luz para eliminar a estas cosas! ¡Y tu Goombartur usa tu casco sagrado!-dijo Boobell apenas esquivando el sable de uno de los piratas muertos, Pauline casi de inmediato disparo a su atacante con un disparo helado, dejándolo paralizado.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI MALDITOS SACOS DE HUESOS!-bramo Bowsette antes de rodearse en llamas, quemando a los esqueletos que la rodeaban, una lástima que eso no fue suficiente para exterminarlos.

-¡Bowsette!-grito Peach asustada antes de arrojar una esfera de luz en dirección a los terribles esqueletos que, para su alivio, logro destruir dos de los esqueletos en llamas, al parecer Boobell tenía razón al decir que su magia era justo lo que necesitaban para acabar con esas cosas.

La situación arriba del barco no iba mucho mejor, Micekeeper había logrado mantener a raya esas cosas pero, pronto el Dr. Buddy y Kamishi, reanimaban con sorprendente velocidad a todo aquel que Micekeeper derrotaba, si las cosas continuaban así y con lo débil que estaba el joven príncipe, los dos acabarían muertos en poco tiempo.

Un ligero movimiento lo alerto rápido, haciendo que sus instintos se disparan y fuera directamente a escudar con su cuerpo al príncipe Koopa, Micekeeper sintió aquel familiar sabor a oxido que inundo su boca, cuando aquella daga se clavo en su vientre.

-A veces eres demasiado predecible mi estimado Micekeeper-dijo Buddy en tono de burla, al ver al pequeño Mouser en el suelo sangrando-Un mercenario con un código de honor de este tipo, siempre tiene sus límites-dijo Buddy antes de hacerle una señal a una de sus creaciones para que tomara a Micekeeper y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, el mal herido Mouser fue arrojado por la borda.

Goombartur pese a la cantidad de esqueletos que lo rodeaban, logro activar el poder de su casco de la Egida y, atravesar a sus terribles enemigos, antes de arrojarse para atrapar el Mouser que, había ayudado a mantener a salvo al joven príncipe, Goombartur se tenso al ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-¡Señorita Peach! ¡Necesito su ayuda, el señor Mouser está muy grave!-dijo Goombartur desesperado, al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía.

-¡Ayúdalo niña! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas cosas!-grito Morgana antes de patear uno de esos esqueletos para quitárselo de encima, ¿¡Porque tantos imbéciles habían muerto en este lugar!?

Peach sin perder más tiempo llego rápidamente con el Mouser, asustándose por la gravedad de la herida, el pobre estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y Peach no estaba segura si podría salvarlo...

-¡Goombartur cúbreme, necesitare toda mi concentración para salvarlo!-dijo Peach en tono urgente antes de comenzar a curar al Mouser, usando tanta energía como tuviera disponible.

Poco a poco los sonidos de la batalla fueron eclipsados cuando escucharon el quejido de Bowser Jr., Bowsette miro hacia arriba y vio aterrada como ese desgraciado de Buddy tomaba a su hijo del pelo y, colocaba una daga peligrosamente cerca del rostro.

-¡DEJA A MI HIJO! ¡ÉL NO TE HA HECHO NADA!-grito desesperada Bowsette, no le importaba si acaba revelando la verdad frente a Peach, ¡Lo único que quería era salvar a su hijo!

-Tú sabes lo que debes hacer si quieres salvarlo-dijo Buddy en tono burlón.

Bowsette rápidamente saco la caja que antes había tenido Boobell dentro de su cuerpo que, contenía los fragmentos de corona, uno de los esqueletos tomo la caja antes de realizar un salto sobre humano y, entregarle la caja a Kamishi que, luego de verificar que no fuera una trampa, este asintió con una sonrisa a su maestro.

-¡Ya te he dado lo que quieres! ¡Ahora devuélveme a mi hijo!-exigió Bowsette con cierta desesperación.

-Para la reputación que te precede, me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por tu pequeño vástago-dijo Buddy en tono burlón-Dime poderoso rey, ¿Tanto vale este pequeño para ti?-dijo Buddy en tono oscuro, antes de acercar su daga al ojo de Bowser Jr., todos fueron incapaces de respirar.

-¡DEJALO POR FAVOR!-grito desesperada Bowsette.

-Suplica-dijo secamente Buddy jugando descuidadamente con la daga, peligrosamente cerca del ojo de Bowser Jr.-¡Si tanto te importa, suplica por su vida!-dijo Buddy en tono sádico, sin pensárselo dos veces, Bowsette se arrodillo y colocando su cabeza en el suelo, comenzó a suplicar.

-Por favor... devuélveme a mi hijo... no le hagas daño...-dijo Bowsette sin poder retener sus lagrimas, su dignidad no valía nada en comparación a la vida de su hijo...

Buddy comenzó a reírse de manera maniaca al ver tan lamentable espectáculo, Bowser, el poderosos rey de los Koopas, considerado uno de los reyes guerreros más poderosos de todos los reinos, estaba siendo reducido a una llorosa mujer que suplicaba por la vida de su hijo, ¡Sin duda este sujeto no podía ser más lamentable!

-¡Basta!-grito Peach furiosa, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie luego de usar casi toda su energía para salvar la vida de ese Mouser-¡Eres un infeliz cobarde que tiene que usar estos sucios trucos para conseguir lo que desea!-grito Peach llena de ira, ignorando el dolor de su cansado cuerpo.

El humor de Peach empeoro cuando Buddy comenzó a carcajearse de una manera burlona y déspota, Buddy miro a la princesa a los ojos, no sabía si esa princesita era muy buena engañándose a sí misma o simplemente era una estúpida, sea cual fuera la razón, era su deber orientar a esa patética alma para que viera la luz de la verdad.

-Pequeña y torpe princesa, aun no te das cuenta de lo que sucede, ¿Verdad?-dijo Buddy en tono burlón, tensando a Boobell y a Pauline.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-respondió Peach en tono retador.

-Creo que no estás al tanto de que, solo aquellos que fueron maldecidos por la corona falsa pueden encontrar los fragmentos de la corona verdadera y, para quedar maldecido por ella, uno debe ponérsela y pedirle un deseo-dijo Buddy con una enorme sonrisa, Boobell y Pauline estaban a punto de intervenir cuando, dos esqueletos más las tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Qué estas tratando de probar?-dijo Peach en tono duro, mientras Bowsette se ponía cada vez más pálida. 

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que hay un parentesco entre "Bowsette" y tú?-dijo Buddy en tono de burla tomando por sorpresa a Peach-Todo este tiempo que has estado arriesgando tu vida por esta supuesta princesa del reino Koopa, en realidad hiciste todo por el ser que te ha atormentado durante tantos años-dijo Buddy soltando una siniestra risa.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir?-dijo Peach sintiendo como aquella confianza pronto comenzaba a esfumarse.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Es increíble como alguien puede ser tan obtusa! ¡Bowser uso la corona y lo único que logro fue convertirse en una versión Koopa de ti! ¡Has estado todo este tiempo junto al miserable reptil que te ha arruinado la vida durante todo este tiempo!-grito Buddy sin poder controlar su risa maniaca y en el proceso soltando su daga.

-¡Mentiroso!-grito entre lagrimas Peach... eso no podía ser verdad... Bowsette y Bowser eran dos personas completamente diferentes... era imposible... ¡Era imposible que fueran la misma persona!

-¿Yo un mentiroso?-dijo Buddy haciéndose el ofendido-Bien "Bowsette", te daré la oportunidad de que seas honesta con ella, porque si no, bueno...-comenzó a decir en tono despreocupado Buddy, antes de tomar su daga y volver a colocarla cerca del rostro Bowser Jr.

-No es cierto... ¿Verdad?-dijo Peach en tono débil, mientras miraba a Bowsette aun en el suelo-Él... solo trata de confundirme, ¿Verdad?...Por favor... dime que no es cierto...-dijo Peach apenas en un hilo de voz, siendo incapaz de contener sus lagrimas.

-Lo... lamento...-dijo Bowsette en tono bajo, sin dejar de llorar y sin poder ver a Peach a la cara... Peach simplemente cayó de rodillas en la dura arena tapándose la boca por el asombro...

-Debo admitir que, esperaba que fueras menos patético pero, era de esperarse de alguien que no es capaz de derrotar a un miserable fontanero con sobrepeso-dijo Buddy en tono burlón-Pero no debes preocuparte, me asegurare de librar a la princesa de su sufrimiento-dijo en tono perverso Buddy antes de tronar los dedos.

La escena había pasado en cámara lenta para todos los presentes, de la tenebrosa nave habían salido disparados unos arpones sujetos a cadenas oscuras que iban en dirección hacia Peach, Boobell, Goombartur, Morgana y Pauline, intentaban desesperadamente salvar a Peach pero, había tantos esqueletos actuando como barrera, que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de acercarse ni unos centímetros.

Para Peach pasaba algo similar, su inminente muerte estaba sucediendo de manera increíblemente lenta y, a pesar de aun tener algo de energía para usar su escudo para salvarse o, simplemente arrojarse para evitar el mortal golpe... no movió ni un solo musculo...

...

Todo había sido una mentira... sus sueños... sus esperanzas de... tener una relación con aquella mujer que se había ganado su corazón... simplemente ya no existían... todo había sido un cuidadoso engaño de Bowser para aprovecharse de la situación y tenerla cerca... 

...

Ya nada importaba...

Ni sus deberes...

Ni su reino...

Ni los ciudadanos...

Ni su legado familiar...

Ni todo lo que se esforzó por ser mejor persona...

...

Ni siquiera como sus amigos se sentirían con su muerte... en ese momento ya nada le importaba... lo único que deseaba era que eso pusiera final al horrible dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en su pecho... ella... simplemente quería morir...

Una extraña sensación en el rostro, hizo que Peach pasara su mano débilmente sobre el, Peach tardo unos momentos en reconocer aquella mancha sobre sus dedos... era sangre... y estaba segura de que por más apagado que estuviera su cuerpo, aun era capaza de sentir dolor... entonces... ¿De quién era esa sangre?...

-¡PAPÁ!-escucho el desgarrador grito de Bowser Jr., haciendo que asustada levantara la mirada... 

Frente a ella... se encontraba el cuerpo de Bowsette en el suelo... perforado por aquello siniestros arpones... mientras no dejaba de formarse un charco de sangre debajo de este que, estaba comenzado a manchar parte de la ropa de Peach... Bowsette... la había protegido...

Temblorosa y al borde de un colapso, Peach bajo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Bowsette... lo único que podía ver en aquellos atormentados ojos era una súplica silenciosa de que lo perdonara... entonces ella... él...

Peach débilmente y cubierta de lagrimas, acerco su mano, tratando de tocar el rostro de Bowsette pero, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera sentir su débil aliento, las cadenas la jalaron con fuerza haciendo que soltara un grito de agonía, para luego subirla por la fuerza a la nave.

-¡BOWSETTE!-grito Peach con todas sus fuerzas en genuina desesperación, sintiendo que su garganta se había desgarrado por la fuerza del grito.

-Lo siento dulzura pero, necesito a esta miserable sabandija para hacer un ritual muy especial, pero, puedes quedarte con el pequeño-dijo Buddy en tono vil antes de hacer una señal para que una de sus creaciones, arrojara a Bowser Jr. con todo y cadenas al agua, a fin de cuentas, nadie extrañaría al heredero de tan lamentable estirpe.

En la fría oscuridad de aquel mar muerto, Bowser Jr. sentía como poco a poco perdía la consciencia en una nube de arrepentimiento, desesperación y dolor en todo su ser... si hubiera sido más cuidadoso nunca hubiera sido capturado... sus hermanos no hubieran sido lastimados por esas criaturas de pesadilla... su padre no hubiera sido obligado a entregar lo único que lo podía regresar a la normalidad y... no hubiera tenido que revelar su identidad, ganándose probablemente el odio eterno de la princesa Peach... y aun más importante... su amado padre no estaría en peligro de muerte...

...

Todo...

... era su culpa...

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, un movimiento en la densa oscuridad del agua capto su atención, al principio pensó que ese terrible doctor había mandado a una de sus abominaciones para acabar con su vida pero, pronto un brillo lo encegueció unos momentos, liberándolo de las cadenas, antes de que unos suaves pero firmes brazo lo tomaran para llevarlo hacia la superficie. 

Bowser Jr. jadeo y tosió notando por primera vez en su vida, lo dulce que era el aire fresco, aferrándose como podía a la persona que lo tenía protectoramente en sus brazos.

-¿Bowser Jr., te encuentras bien?-dijo una voz preocupada y alarmada que Bowser Jr. reconoció casi de inmediato pero que... no podía creer que fuera esa persona.

Con la vista apenas aclarada, Bowser Jr. no cavia en su asombro al confirmar con sus propios ojos que quien se había arriesgado para salvarle la vida, no era otra más que la princesa Peach... aquella mujer que había ayudado a secuestrar en tantas ocasiones y que... a la que le causo una gran cantidad de problemas en el pasado...

-¿¡Bowser Jr., por favor respóndeme!? ¿¿Estas herido!? ¿¡Te duele algo!?-dijo Peach sin ser capaz de controlar su ansiedad y miedo, había tardado en romper las cadenas de Bowser Jr. y por lo que sabía, el pobre estaba demasiado débil por culpa de ellas.

En un extraño arranque de admiración y culpa, Bowser Jr.se aferro a Peach mientras lloraba amargamente, aun no comprendía porque la princesa había hecho tanto por él pero... lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era salir de ahí para rescatar a su padre, si luego de eso tendría que usar el resto de su vida para pagarle a Peach lo que había hecho por el, estaba dispuesto a entregarle lo que fuera con tal de saldar la generosidad a esa mujer que, a la que tantos problemas le había causado...


	22. Acto Final ¡A la batalla!

Toda la situación era demasiado extraña para el grupo de aventureros, luego del secuestro de Bowsette y el intrépido rescate que realizo Peach para salvar a Bowser Jr. de una muerte segura, no paso mucho tiempo para que la distintiva nave de batalla Koopa, llegara no solo con el resto de los hermanos de Bowser Jr., sino también con los poderosos Magikoopas y consejeros del Rey Bowser, Kamek y Kammy Koopa.

Con el grupo reunido en una sala privada de la nave sombrero, junto con los distinguidos miembros del reino Koopa, pronto ambos grupos empezaron a vislumbrar un panorama realmente preocupante sobre el posible destino de Bowser.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Ludwig en tono molesto y preocupado-¡Se necesita más que eso para vencer a papá!-dijo Ludwig apretando los puños, mientras tanto Kamek como Kammy Koopa, hacían lo posible por contener sus lagrimas mientras ayudaban a Boobell a recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Papá ha recibido heridas peores que esas, no podrán retenerlo por mucho tiempo bajo cautiverio-dijo Iggy tratando de sonar seguro, aunque la ausencia de su característica risa, delataba mucho su preocupación por todo el asunto.

-Temo que Buddy, se aseguro de usar un material especial que puede drenar la energía vital increíblemente rápido, Bowser Jr. tuvo suerte de que Peach lograra romper las cadenas a tiempo-dijo Boobell en tono serio, aunque fue bastante notorio la ausencia de la susodicha princesa.

-¡Ese bastardo! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima! ¡Lo hare pedazos!-dijo Roy en tono furioso mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡Entonces que rayos estamos esperando! ¡Tenemos que rescatar a papá cuanto antes!-dijo Morton Jr. desesperado, ¿¡Porque demonios todo el mundo seguía hablando cuando deberían estar actuando!?

-Por mucho que quisiera, no podemos actuar de manera precipitada-dijo Wendy en voz firme, tratando de calmar a sus hermanos.

-Wendy tiene razón, nuestro enemigo no es alguien cualquiera y, todos hemos sido testigos de primera mano de lo que es capaz de hacer, con tal de lograr sus objetivos, podemos incluso poner más en peligro a Bowser si actuamos precipitadamente-dijo Pauline en tono serio, haciendo que cualquier alegato de los presentes se frenara casi al instante.

-Si... no me hubieran secuestrado... papá no estaría metido en este problema-dijo Bowser Jr. sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

-Bowser Jr. no fue tu culpa-dijo Shylass en tono preocupado tratando de calmar al joven Koopa.

-La chica Shy Guy tiene razón, además como tus hermanos debimos de haber evitado que te llevaran-dijo Lemmy con una expresión culpable.

-Pueden jugar el juego de la culpa otro día, lo que importa es que debemos salvarle el trasero a Bowsette, digo Bowser, antes de que sea tarde-dijo Morgana en tono irritado, si seguían así para cuando fueran a rescatarla, probablemente solo encontrarían su cadáver o algo peor...

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está su base y, la magias de localización del señor Kamek y la señora Kammy, no han podido localizarlo-dijo Jill en tono algo alterado.

-Y aun si tuviéramos una idea de dónde demonios esta, sin algo de información del lugar, sería un suicidio ir ahí-dijo Banchoad en tono duro, a estas alturas estos tipos harían que los mataran a todos.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar-escucharon una voz conocida que, hizo acto de presencia en la sala de reuniones a pesar de su debilidad.

-¡TU! ¡TIENES MUCHAS AGALLAS PARA DAR LA CARA EN ESTE LUGAR, INFELIZ!-grito furioso Roy, listo para despedazar a ese miserable Mouser cuando Bowser Jr. y Goombartur lo detuvieron.

-¡Espera hermano! ¡El me salvo la vida!-dijo Bowser Jr. usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Micekeeper.

-El príncipe tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por su extraordinaria valentía, esos bellacos hubieran regresado al príncipe en partes-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne.

-¿¡Cómo podemos confiar en el que PROVOCO que secuestraran a papá!?-dijo Larry rabioso, sacando su bastón mágico, listo para atacar al miserable Mouser.

-Regla seis, todos las consecuencias causadas por un trabajo, cuyo contratista a incumplido en las restricciones del contrato, deberán ser compensadas a los involucrados y terceros en la medida de lo que sea posible-dijo Micekeeper casi inexpresivo, aunque Pauline se percato de que Micekeeper, aun no parecía del todo recuperado. 

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-dijo Ludwig irritado, tratando de contener las ganas de hacer pedazos a esa miserable rata.

-Nuestro colega Mouser, se rige con un estricto código de honor y de hecho, fue dicho código por el cual arriesgo su vida para salvar a Bowser Jr.-dijo Koopido en tono diplomático, no ganarían nada si comenzaban una pelea.

-Eso no nos garantiza que no tratara de traicionarnos si la cosa se pone tupida-dijo Hachi en tono firme y serio.

-Chicos, se que las cosas no lucen bien pero, puede que él sea nuestra única esperanza para rescatar a Bowsette... ¡Digo Bowser!-dijo Jill tratando de calmar el ambiente... aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al hecho de que Bowsette y Bowser fueran la misma persona... aunque ahora entendía porque Bowsette se había puesto tan mal en el bar aquella vez...

-Niños, comprendo su sentir pero en estos momentos, es prioridad rescatar a su padre-dijo Kammy haciendo lo posible por recuperar algo de su compostura, aun con su magia combinada con la de Kamek, no había sido suficiente como para recuperar el poder de la temible reina Boobell pero, al menos si lo suficiente como para que pudiera apoyarlos en esta importante misión.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para ofrecernos Micekeeper?-dijo Kamek en tono demandante, pese al cansancio del que era presa por el exceso de magia que le había transferido a Boobell.

-Conozco el castillo del Dr. Buddy por dentro y fuera, tengo las ubicaciones exactas de las defensas del lugar, la posición de los guardias y las múltiples trampas en los corredores, con todo mi conocimiento sobre el castillo y el modo de actuar del Doctor, puedo ayudarles a elaborar un exitosos plan de rescate, si me lo permiten-dijo Micekeeper en tono serio, aunque a la vez cansado.

-No tenemos muchas opciones en estos momentos y, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo discutiendo-dijo Pauline en tono diligente.

-Entonces será mejor que comencemos a trabajar-dijo Micekeeper en tono firme, aun con el tiempo perdido, tenía el suficiente conocimiento del plan del Dr. Buddy como para saber que, para llevar el ritual que pretendía hacer con Bowsette, necesitaba hacerlo a una hora especifica y, para fortuna del grupo, aun faltaban varias horas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Bowser.

Apartada de la sala de reuniones, encerrada en su camarote, Peach se encontraba en el suelo sentada mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus rodillas, después de salvar a Bowser Jr. y la llegada del resto de la familia de Bowser, Peach fue incapaz de tratar de negar los hechos que estaban frente a ella... Bowsette era sin ninguna duda Bowser... la persona que la había secuestrado innumerables veces y que, tantos problemas le había causado a su amado reino...

Peach genuinamente no sabía qué hacer o pensar en esos momentos... ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía, su mente no era más que una maraña de sentimientos de angustia, culpa, dolor y resentimiento a partes iguales que, estaba llegando al punto de preguntarse, ¿Porqué seguía en ese lugar?

Realmente era relativamente fácil irse en estos momentos... podía simplemente dejar que la familia real Koopa se encargara de todo esto... ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por Bowser... ni siquiera sabía si realmente le debía algo luego de las innumerables ocasiones en las que ataco a su reino, solo para secuestrarla y forzarla a un matrimonio... y sin embargo...

Sin embargo... no era simplemente capaz de dejar todo atrás...

Todo lo que vivió...

Todo lo que sintió...

Absolutamente todo había sido real para ella, la emoción de una aventura que siempre estaba reservada para Mario, viajar por diferentes reinos y ciudades de todo tipo, los amigos y los nuevos amigos que había hecho en el viaje y...

...

... Aquellos sentimientos que desarrollo por aquella mujer de tan... fascinante personalidad...

Peach sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, por lo que dijeron Kamek y Kammy, Bowser en ningún momento había planeado engatusar a Peach para que lo acompañara en su viaje, cosa que Goombartur confirmo fervientemente... al parecer su encuentro fue una cruel broma del destino y una decisión que hizo ella a conciencia para, tratar de por lo menos sentir un poco de aquella libertad que tanto gozaban sus amigos...

Viera por donde lo viera... todo había sido un extraño evento fortuito en el que, por razones que no tenía muy claras... no se sentía ni remotamente arrepentida de haberle pedido a Bowser que, le permitiera asistirlo en esta aventura...

Era hasta cierto punto hilarante admitirlo pero... quizás... si se hubieran conocido en mejores circunstancias... si Bowser le hubiera mostrado aquel lado que nunca le mostro en todo el tiempo que llevaba secuestrándola... solo quizás... pudo haberle dado una oportunidad...

La facetas que le había mostrado Bowser como Bowsette fueron las que poco a poco, ganaron su corazón... aquella actitud desafiante y orgullosa, esa determinación y fuerza, y... aquella galantería que mostraba cuando sonreía... o cuando la ayudaba o... cuando simplemente la trataba como alguien y no como algo...

Peach soltó un gruñido lastimero al sentir como aquella opresión se incrementaba...

...

...

...

Él... verdaderamente había sido sincero en toda la aventura... atrás había quedado aquel infame rey que tantos problemas le causó y ahora... emergía una persona increíble cuyas virtudes y defectos la hacían de alguna manera... perfecta...

Levantándose con una notable dificultad, Peach se acerco hacia su cómoda donde, saco una pequeño cofre que había comprado en Costa Radiante donde, guardaba lo que quizás era su más grande tesoro de toda la aventura.

Con una delicadeza que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió, Peach tomo la hermosa concha que Bowser y ella había encontrado en la playa, aquel bello tesoro aun brillaba con una intensidad que, nada tenía que envidiarle ni a las más fina de las joyas, Peach la mantuvo en su mano antes de colocarla cerca de su corazón, intentando conseguir que todo el dolor que sentía se apaciguara, aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Pronto su mente comenzó a rememorar lo que había acontecido horas atrás... como apenas habían salido con vida de una situación que pudo haberles costado la vida a todos, como solo faltaba un paso tan simple para que todo terminara... todo cambio con el secuestro de Bowser Jr. y con la revelación sobre la identidad de Bowsette...

Sin poderlo evitar, Peach comenzó a llorar desconsolada al recordar... la mirada de Bowser cuando salvo su vida de una muerte segura... aquellos ojos estaban tan atormentados... tan llenos de culpa que... Peach ni siquiera fue capaz de odiarlo en esos momentos... lo único que deseaba con todo su ser en aquel momento... era salvarlo... no solo de aquellas horrendas heridas... sino que también desaparecer ese dolor en aquellos zafiros que tanto adoraba...

Ella... simplemente quería liberarlo de todo ese sufrimiento y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que tratara de hacerle daño.... 

...

...

...

Ya no podía seguir negandolo... simplemente ya no podía... ella... ella... se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella versión de Bowser que le había mostrado tanta gentileza y cariño...

Y ahora... aquella persona que tanto amaba la necesitaba más que nunca en estos momentos... quizás aun debía entender algunas cosas de sí misma, quizás no estaba segura de que sucedería al final de todo, lo único que le quedaba claro... era que debía salvarlo costara lo que costara.

Después de casi dos horas de discusión en el que, Micekeeper dibujó un mapa a mano increíblemente preciso y detallado de la morada del Dr. Buddy, el grupo por fin tenía un plan lo suficientemente sólido como para lograr un rescate exitoso, solo tenía un detalle que, estaba poniendo en riesgo toda la operación.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que, la única forma de entrar a esa área del castillo es rompiendo el escudo que lo protege con magia de luz?-dijo Pauline en tono preocupado, Peach no estaba ni emocional ni mentalmente preparada para realizar la tarea y... a estas alturas, realmente estaba preocupada de haberla dejado sola en su camarote, luego de que se fuera sin decir nada cuando Kamek termino de explicar como Bowser acabo maldito por la corona.

-Temo que es lo único que puede contrarrestar la magia que protege esa área-dijo Micekeeper en tono serio.

-Conozco bien al infeliz de Buddy, estoy segura de que debe tener un contra hechizo en la barrera, en caso de que alguien intente romperla con magia de otro tipo-dijo Boobell con cierta irritación en su voz.

-Hemos perdido mucha energía... aun si pudiéramos hacer un contra hechizo de anulación, no creo que podamos hacer uno lo suficientemente poderosos como para destruir la barrera-dijo Kammy en tono afligido.

-Nosotros también poseemos magia, quizás si combinamos nuestras fuerzas podamos deshacernos de esa barrera-dijo Ludwig en tono seguro.

-Solo tres de ustedes podrían ayudarnos a hacerlo y aun así no sería suficiente, además necesitamos que cada uno de ustedes cumpla con su papel en esta peligrosa misión-dijo Kamek en tono ligeramente duro pero a la vez preocupado.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada cuando a papá nos necesita-dijo Morton Jr. en tono molesto.

-Pero tampoco podemos abandonar nuestros puestos o, el grupo que debe realizar el rescate no tendrá el suficiente tiempo para lograrlo-dijo Wendy en tono duro, entendía el sentir de su hermano pero, si no se mantenían en sus puestos, era un hecho de que todo acabaría en un completo desastre por decir lo menos.

-Además el área donde se encuentran las mazmorras, es un lugar especialmente peligroso y, solo un grupo pequeño tiene más posibilidades de entrar y salir rápido de ahí-dijo Micekeeper en tono serio.

-Yo me ofrezco a ir, yo fui quien causo que capturaran a papá en primer lugar-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono decidido.

-Olvídalo, no necesitamos ponerte en más peligro del que ya has estado-dijo Larry en tono severo.

-Además Jr., aun no te recuperas del todo del daño que te causaron esas cadenas-dijo Lemmy en tono preocupado.

-Y aun si lo estuviera, eso no resuelve el hecho de que necesitamos a un especialista en magia blanca-dijo Pauline con cierto aire intranquilo, si no resolvían esto pronto, Bowser no viviría para ver otro día...

-No soy una especialista en magia blanca, pero puedo asegurarles que encontrare una forma de romper esa barreara-dijo una voz firme y determinada que, tomo por sorpresa al grupo.

Más de uno quedo sorprendido al ver a la princesa Peach en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos estaban bastante enrojecidos, su aspecto se veía ligeramente desalineado... pero todo eso era completamente opacado por una chispa de determinación que brillaba en esos ojos color cielo.

-Con todo respeto princesa-comenzó a decir Kamek en tono algo serio-No creo que usted pueda...-continuo hasta que la mirada que le planto Peach lo callo en seco... ¿Desde cuándo la princesa Peach podía mostrar semejante ferocidad?...

-Escuchen, he pasado por mucho en este viaje, he tenido que enfrentar a la muerte en la cara, también mis errores, mis dudas y el dolor de ver a alguien que te importa más que tu vida, casi morir en tus brazos-dijo Peach en tono serio y ligeramente quebrado-De alguna u otra forma... todo este viaje me ha vuelto una persona más capaz y fuerte, y... todo eso se lo debo a Bowser-dijo Peach bajando un poco su mirada, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla mientras parecía que la joven princesa, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-La verdad... no estoy segura de muchas cosas en este momento... aun debo tratar de comprender mis sentimientos hacia Bowser pero... de lo que si estoy segura es que nunca terminare de entenderlos hasta que pueda hablar con él-dijo Peach en tono seguro-Por eso iré hacia ese castillo, lo rescatare del infeliz de Buddy y, cuando Bowser este a salvo, ¡Clavare a ese maldito hijo de puta de Buddy en la pared por lo que le hizo!-dijo Peach en tono fuerte, demostrando en su voz un genuino desprecio y odio hacia el miserable que había lastimado y secuestrado a Bowser.

Los miembros de la familia real Koopa miraban a la princesa Peach prácticamente estupefactos mientras, sus bocas y ojos estaban tan abiertos que, más de uno pensó genuinamente que, sus mandíbulas se caerían junto con sus ojos... ellos... acababan de escuchar... a la dulce princesa del reino de los Hongos... ¡MALDECIR A VIVA VOZ!

-¡Ha! ¡Ya era hora que pusiera orden en esto!-dijo Morgana en tono animado y orgulloso, ¡Por fin esta mujer plantaba cara a la situación como toda una pirata!

-Si la princesa acompañara a Jr., estoy segura de que no tenemos nada de que temer-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, le alegraba saber que Peach de alguna manera, lograra salir de ese estado depresivo para ayudarles a rescatar a Bowser... aunque quizás luego debería tener un par de palabras con ella por su... reciente vocabulario...

-Damas, caballeros, creo que la princesa ya ha resuelto nuestro dilema, sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha hacia el castillo de aquel perverso doctor-dijo Koopido en tono tranquilo mientras tocaba unas cuantas notas con su mandolina, sin duda todo esto, lo había inspirado para hacer una nueva canción.

-Odio admitirlo pero el bufón tiene razón, debemos salvar a la ama Bowsette antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne, aunque aun algo sorprendido por el... improperio que había utilizado la princesa Peach...

-¿Porque sigue llamándolo así, si sabe que es hombre?-pregunto Jill en voz baja a su amada novia.

-Supongo que debe estar en algún tipo de negación o algo así-dijo Lucy en tono bajo, aunque a estas alturas, no estaba segura si Goombartur estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta cuando se enamoro de, esa versión de Bowser...

-Bien ya escucharon a la rubiecita pongámonos en marcha, si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Buddy y sus bastardos, no sepan que los acuchillo por la espalda-dijo Banchoad en tono seguro y con una gran sonrisa.

No paso mucho para que el grupo pronto se pusiera a trabajar, dejando en la sala a la familia real de Koopas que, aun estaban tratando de comprender lo que habían presenciado en ese lugar, por su parte Boobell miraba divertida la situación y, Pauline se preparaba mentalmente para responder en el interrogatorio que, inevitablemente llegaría.

-¡JODER! ¡POR ESO LES DIGO QUE NO HAY NADA MÁS RUDO QUE EL COLOR ROSA!-grito Roy emocionado a todo pulmón, ¡Quien diría que la princesa Peach fuera tan ruda! ¡Ahora entendía porque su papá, estaba tan empeñado en hacerla su esposa!

-Entonces la princesa Peach si dijo...-dijo Lemmy débilmente.

-Si...-dijo Larry tratando de salir del shock de... lo que acaba de ver momentos atrás...

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Ahora me agrada la princesa! ¡Hahahaha!-dijo Iggy partiéndose de la risa, ¡Quien diría que la dulce y puritana princesa, tuviera semejante boca!

-Realmente no sé si esto es algo bueno... o terriblemente malo...-dijo Wendy tomándose la frente, estaba muy segura de que si esto se sabía, se regaría como nitroglicerina sobre todos los reinos...

-¿Creen que papá le enseño esas palabras por accidente?-pregunto Morton Jr. rascándose la cabeza visiblemente apenado, esperando que no fuera el fin del mundo por lo que acaba de pasar...

-Bueno... lo dijo con demasiada firmeza como para que fuera algo que hubiera aprendido recientemente...-dijo Ludwig respondiendo vagamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios le estuvieron enseñando a la princesa USTEDES Y BOWSER!?-grito Kammy furiosa, cuando rescataran al idiota de su nieto, ¡Lo haría escarmentar por una semana y luego! ¡LE LIMPIARÍA SU SUCIA BOCA CON JABÓN Y CLORO!

-Digamos que el viaje a sacado... algunas facetas de Peach que todos desconocíamos-dijo Pauline soltando un suspiro, aun seguía pensando cómo le explicaría a Mario el nuevo vocabulario que Peach aprendió en el viaje BAJO su cuidado...

-¡Kukukukuku! Que puedo decirles, el pequeño duraznito parece que ha heredado mucho de mi querida Cherry-dijo Boobell antes de soltar una escalofriante y sonora carcajada, ¡No podía estar más orgullosa del pequeño durazno en estos momentos!

-¿¡T-t-te refieres al ancestro de Peach, Cherry la reina guerrera!?-dijo Kamek al borde de un ataque, solo había escuchado historias de ese ancestro de Peach pero, si en algo concordaban todas esas historias, era que era una mujer increíblemente feroz y peligrosa...

-¡Esa es TU excusa para que se atrevieran a enseñarle semejantes palabrotas a la princesa!-dijo Kammy frenética y, estaría atacando a Boobell de no ser porque la necesitaban en el mejor estado posible para salvar a Bowser.

-Quizás era algo que quería decir pero, no tenía la confianza para decirlo-dijo Boobell en tono divertido, ganándose una irascible mirada de Kammy.

-Lo que Boobell quizás quiso decir es que, como lo dijo la propia Peach, ha pasado por muchas cosas que, le han permitido conocerse a sí misma y de lo que es capaz de hacer, estoy segura de que cuando todo esto acabe, para bien o para mal, las cosas comenzara a cambiar en el Reino de los Hongos-dijo Pauline en tono seguro, aunque ligeramente serio.

-Espero que esos cambios no sean para mal-dijo Kamek con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Oh mi estimado Magikoopa, ya lo sabremos cuando quememos ese puente que estamos próximos a cruzar-dijo Boobell con un ligero tono divertido.

En poco tiempo los grupos se organizaron en sus respectivas naves y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Micekeeper, pronto se embarcaron en una de las misiones más peligrosas de sus vidas y, de no conseguirlo, no solo el destino de Bowser estaría sellado, sino también la supervivencia de todo el mundo como lo conocían.

En el lúgubre castillo de pesadilla en aquel bosque de muerte y podredumbre, el Dr. Buddy terminaba de agregar los últimos ingredientes al caldero para el ritual que llevaría a cabo en cuestión de horas, aun le costaba creer que pese a todas las protecciones, los debilitadores y, la masiva pérdida de sangre, Bowser aun pudiera mostrar semejante espíritu de lucha.

A estas alturas, él sabía que poco importaba el testarudo comportamiento de ese mediocre rey Koopa, su condición estaba demasiado critica y, en poco tiempo lo que quedara de él sería usado para terminar la empresa que había comenzado varios siglos atrás... después de todo lo que había pasado... todo lo que sacrifico para llegar a este momento... ¡Por fin su más anhelado deseo se haría realidad! ¡Y EL MUNDO NO SERÍA MÁS QUE SU LABORATORIO PERSONAL PARA CONTINUAR CON SUS AMADOS EXPERIMENTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Su siniestra y enloquecedora carcajada pronto lleno cada confín del enorme y tétrico castillo, hasta que una sonora explosión lo callo al instante, parecía que Boobell y su lamentable grupo no se rendirían tan fácilmente después de todo...

-¡Kamishi!-grito Buddy en tono demandante-¡Parece que tenemos compañía no deseada!-dijo Buddy en tono molesto, prácticamente Kamishi entro aterrado a tropezones al despacho de su maestro.

-¡N-n-no se preocupe amo!-dijo Kamishi algo nervioso-¡Ya he enviado a varios de nuestros experimentos de la serie F a investigar!-dijo Kamishi en el tono más seguro que pudo, esperando que los experimentos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para repeler a los invasores.

-Más vale que no permitamos ni una sola interrupción, no hemos llegado tan lejos para fracasar miserablemente en el último momento-dijo Buddy en tono oscuro, lo suficiente para que incluso Kamishi temiera por su seguridad.

-¡Enviare los de las series D y P de inmediato!-dijo Kamishi asustado, estaba a punto de salir corriendo del despacho, cuando la mano fría y esquelética del Dr. Buddy lo detuvo, Kamishi comenzó a sudar frio.

-No mi joven pupilo-dijo Dr. Buddy en tono siniestro, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida que incluso a Kamishi le incomodo... nunca había visto esa faceta de su maestro tan... marcada-Creo que hay que tomar las cosas desde otro ángulo, después de todo, donde estarían nuestros modales cuando, tenemos tan ilustres visitas-dijo Dr. Buddy antes de soltar una carcajada maniaca... Kamishi se limito a asentir, desconfiando de su propia voz...

Las criaturas que conformaban los experimentos de la serie F, no eran más que un montón de intentos de concebir criaturas hibridas con alas que, fueran especialmente feroces en el combate, como en cualquier disciplina de las ciencias, muchas de las "ratas de laboratorio" que generosamente habían donado sus cuerpos en pos de las depravadas maquinaciones de Buddy, no siempre habían sido exitosas.

Deformidades aberrantes que parecían sacadas de los más terribles fosos de desesperación encontrados en el Reino de la Noche Eterna eran quizás, uno de los destinos más piadosos que se le podían ofrecer a aquellas almas que, habían caído en las garras del maniaco doctor. 

Los sobrevivientes a aquellos horrores indescriptibles, no eran más que seres a quienes se les había despojado cualquier rastro de lo que alguna vez fueron, reducidos a mutantes carentes de sentido o razón, gimiendo y gruñendo en las profundidades del castillo, esperando que su creador les ordenara acabar con cualquier ser o ente que se atreviera a acercarse a la fortaleza de su amo. 

Casi una veintena de estos seres que, eran muy similares a deformes demonios de pieles verdosas y azules oscuras, con partes de Koopas, Crocs, Kongs y en algunos casos de humanos, sobrevolaban el castillo con sus largas y oscuras alas de murciélago que, tenían incrustaciones de ojos y, otros de bocas que babeaban y gemían sonidos incomprensibles.

El grupo volaba rápido y raudo buscando al perpetrador del ataque, pero más pronto que tarde, aquella tarea se torno casi imposible cuando un espeso humo oscuro comenzó a inundar el espacio aéreo que recorrían, los ojos de más de uno pronto comenzaron a irritarse a un nivel que parecían tener un agente acido en ellos pero, aquello no parecía un problema para aquellas deforme criaturas... hasta que de repente todos fueron rodeados por un resplandor antes de que se escuchara una sonora explosión que retumbo hasta los cimientos del viejo castillo.

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, la nave Sombrero y la nave de batalla Koopa, se ocuparían de distraer a los guardianes fuera del castillo, mientras Morgana y el resto de los que invadirían la fortaleza, aprovecharían la escaramuza para infiltrarse y llevar a cabo su parte del trabajo.

Ludwig incluso estaba sorprendido de que las cosas avanzaran suaves como la seda, al parecer la extraña decisión de Iggy de llevarse en el viaje los químicos que habían provocado esa desastrosa nube de humo en su laboratorio, estaba probando ser justo lo que necesitaban para iniciar su ataque, aunque no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de admitirlo.

-¡Vez! ¡Te dije que esa cosa tenía potencial para hacer un gran KABOOM!-dijo Iggy emocionado y riéndose, justo de pie en la cubierta de la nave de batalla Koopa junto con Ludwig y dos escuadrones de Hammer Bros junto a ellos. 

-Eso no quita el hecho de que, era una idea estúpida probarlo DENTRO del laboratorio-dijo Ludwig en tono irritado con su bastón mágico en mano, no necesitaba que las tonterías de Iggy lo molestaran en un momento tan crítico.

-Solo no quieres admitir que, soy el verdadero genio de la familia-dijo Iggy en tono orgulloso, Ludwig estaba punto de responderle cuando, un fuerte chillido los interrumpió, al parecer esas deformes criaturas eran más duras de lo que sus cuerpos, semi-derretidos daban a entender...

Siendo el más rápido, Iggy casi de inmediato lanzo sus caóticos hechizos de energía verde hacia el cielo, logrando golpear a más de una de esas deforme criaturas, mientras Ludwig lo apoyaba arrojando bolas de fuego desde su bastón y, los dos grupos de soldados arrojaban sus martillos como una lluvia de hierro sobre aquellos terribles monstruos.

Pronto quedo de manifiesto que, aquellos seres maldito no eran capaces de sentir dolor, incluso cuando perdían extremidades, parecía como si solo pudieran enfocarse en una sola y única cosa, dejando todo lo demás como algo insignificante, más de uno estuvo terriblemente asqueado y tenso cuando, partes del cuerpo y viseras de esos seres, comenzaron a llover casi sobre ellos, cuanto más daño les provocaban.

Para desgracia del grupo de defensores, pronto más de una de esas deformes criaturas comenzaron aterrizar sobre la nave, gruñendo de una manera tan anormalmente aguda que, casi parecía el sonido de algo mecánico, los grupos de soldados se preparaban para repeler a las desfiguradas criaturas cuando Ludwig los detuvo.

-¡Enfóquense en los que siguen arriba! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que están aquí!-ordeno Ludwig en tono duro, si permitían que más de esas cosas aterrizaran, la nave no se mantendría mucho tiempo en el aire.

Ludwig sin perder tiempo, se interno en su caparazón antes de girar a toda velocidad y, dispararse como un proyectil acorazado hacia las criaturas invasoras, su lanzamiento dio en el blanco, logrando arrancarle un brazo a uno de sus enemigo, mantenido el giro en el aire se disponía a repetir su éxito, cuando uno con un brazo de Kong, lo repelió y lo mando al suelo, Ludwig logro aterrizar decentemente antes de comenzar a lanzas proyectiles ígneos con su cetro.

-Buen golpe, pero parece que a este sujeto no le molesta quedar manco-dijo Iggy con cierta burla, antes de lanzar un enorme proyectil de fuego que, logro hacer retroceder a una de esas criaturas.

-¡Se te ocurre un plan mejor, GENIO!-dijo Ludwig molesto antes de crear una ilusión justo a tiempo para escapar de, una mordida de uno en particular que tenía la cabeza de un Croc.

-¡Si, huye de los ataques y lanza más fuego!-dijo Iggy en tono burlón, antes de disparar una serie de bolas de fuego hacia sus enemigos, Ludwig se limito a maldecir antes de lanzarse de nuevo dentro de su caparazón.

La batalla cada vez se complicaba más, muchos de los Hammer Bros quedaron incapacitados cuando aquellas criaturas comenzaron a escupir, substancias de un color azuloso pardo que, causaban terribles quemaduras a quien fuera que le cayeran... Ludwig en si estaba impresionado de que aun no tuvieran bajas a esas alturas.

Solo bastaron unos segundos de distracción para que una de esas feroces criaturas, tomara a Ludwig por sorpresa y, comenzara a triturarlo con sus enormes garras, Ludwig trato de liberarse frenético al notar como sus huesos comenzaban a molerse, ¿¡Cómo esta cosa podía tener semejante fuerza!?

-¡Ludwig!-grito Iggy asustado, ¡El momento de los juegos había terminado!

Utilizando su mejor cualidad, Iggy uso su velocidad para atravesar a esas criaturas, antes de lanzarse dentro de su caparazón como un proyectil sobre el estomago de la bestia que atrapó a su hermano, el demencial giro brusco cumplió con su cometido, arrancando y despezando gran parte del pecho de la criatura.

Los brazos de la criatura quedaron sin soporte permitiéndole a Ludwig soltar una potente llamarada al rostro de su captor, obligándolo por fin a soltarlo, ambos hermanos quedaron caparazón con capazón mientras comenzaban a ser rodeados por más de esas bestias... parecía que las cosas solo irían a peor...

-¿¡Cómo esa cosa puede seguir moviéndose con más de la mitad de su pecho destrozado!?-grito Ludwig irritado y sorprendido de que, luego de semejante ataque, su oponente aun siguiera moviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quizás su corazón está lleno de determinación?-dijo Iggy tono divertido, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de que esas cosas, cada vez estaban más cerca y que, nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar...

-¡ESA COSA NO TIENE CORAZÓN! ¡TU SE LO DESTROZASTE!-grito Ludwig desesperado, antes de lanzar más proyectiles mágicos con su cetro, teniendo cada vez menos espacio para maniobrar.

-¿Que puedo decir? Por algo soy el rompecorazones de la familia-dijo Iggy en un intento de sonar galante, apenas evitando que aquella baba toxica le cayera en la cara... el hecho de que le hiciera algo de daño a su resistente caparazón, le dejo en claro que no debía permitir que eso le cayera en la cara. 

-¡SOLO CÁLLATE Y SIGUE PELEANDO!-grito Ludwig antes de girar para usar su caparazón como escudo... a este ritmo esas cosas los matarían en poco tiempo...

Cuando parecía que era el fin de los dos hermanos Koopa, una fuerte explosión muy cerca a ellos, los mando a volar a los dos junto con una lluvia de trozos de piel y carne quemados de esas cosas...

-¿¡Necesitan una mano ruda chicos!?-escucharon una voz llena de confianza que no tardaron en reconocer, Roy aterrizo cerca de ellos con su Bill Blaster en el hombro con una enorme sonrisa.

Roy no pudo disfrutar mucho de su entrada triunfal, antes de tener que detener la embestida de una de esas fieras criaturas, Roy usando su gran fuerza, logro tomarlo de una extremidad que vagamente reconocía como una cola y, lo lanzó hacia un grupo de varios de ellos, antes de disparar otro Bullet Bill hacia sus enemigos, el olor a carne quemada y humo era sin dudas una buena señal.

-¡Bien que están esperando! ¡Demuéstrenme el nivel de rudeza que tienen hermanitos!-dijo Roy en tono seguro, antes de seguir disparando su Bill Blaster.

Fuera de la sorpresa de que Roy, no se encontrara en la nave sombrero como habían planeado, de lo único de lo que se sentían agradecidos era que, su testarudo hermano hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlos, aunque eso sería algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a admitir... por lo menos no en este siglo...

La primera parte del plan estaba teniendo un gran éxito, de hecho a Morgana aun seguía sorprendiéndole que las cosas aun no hubieran reventado en un estrepitoso fracaso pero, no estaba dispuesta a quejarse, en especial ahora que le tocaba jugar su papel junto con Jill y Lucy.

Luego de dejar a sus compañeros en las aéreas que les permitirían, un rápido y corto acceso hacia sus objetivos principales, Morgana disparo los cañones hacia la entrada del castillo, ganándose buena parte de la atención de esas horribles criaturas que vigilaban la puerta.

-¡Parece que esos bastardos no están muy felices!-dijo Morgana en tono animado, haciendo girar la nave para que Jill y Lucy tuvieran en un mejor ángulo de disparo.

-Tenemos que molestar a tantos como podamos, o los demás no podrán hacer el rescate-dijo Jill en tono determinado aunque algo preocupado, disparando tanto como su... poca pericia con esos cañones le permitía.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo cariño, de verdad estas barriendo con varios grupos de enemigos-dijo Lucy en tono suave, animando a su novia que, desde que comenzaron había estado algo nerviosa.

-¿D-d-de verdad lo crees mi cariñito?-dijo Jill algo apenada pero, con una enrome sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Sí, hasta uno pensaría que fuiste cañonera cuando estabas viva-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, antes de continuar disparando.

-Oh vamos Lucy, no creo que lo esté haciendo TAN bien-dijo Jill más apenada... desocupándose por completo del cañón que debía disparar...

-¡JILL! ¡USA LOS POCOS SESOS QUE TE QUEDAN PARA DISPARAR! ¡ESTÁN COMENZANDO A CONTRAATACAR ESOS HIJOS DE PERRA!-grito Morgana antes de hacer un brusco giro, apenas evitando que la nave cayera ante la cortina de fuego de esos adefesios, ¿¡QUE ACASO LA IMBÉCIL DE JILL NO PODÍA HACER DOS COSAS A LA VEZ!?

Los arriesgados giros de Morgana tomaron su costo, haciendo que la pareja de zombis cayeran con fuerza en la cubierta, antes de ser lanzadas casi en la zona del timón por el violento movimiento de la nave, para empeorar las cosas, aquellos deformes seres con alas, comenzaron a aterrizar en su nave y, algunos de esos bastardos traían sobre ellos, algunos de los mutantes con cañones incrustados en el cuerpo... al menos los demás no se quedarían con toda la diversión.

Morgana activo el piloto automático antes de desenfundar su viejo y confiable sable, lista para entrar en batalla junto con Jill y Lucy, quienes habían logrado ponerse de pie y, preparaban sus armas para deshacerse de los invasores.

-¡Ya era hora de que las cosas se pusieran emocionantes!-dijo Morgana en tono emocionado.

-Hubiera preferido que no tuviéramos que llegar a esto-dijo Lucy con un ligero aire de seriedad y su shamisen listo para desatar su poder.

-Sea como sea, no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que comprar tanto tiempo como podamos-dijo Jill en tono determinado con sus espadas firmemente agarradas, por algunas razón sus parásitos estaban inusualmente... alterados... ¿Acaso sentían interés por esas criaturas?

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto, antes de que viera como Morgana se lanzaba al ataque con su sable, mientras Lucy lanzaba sus ondas sónicas para darle cobertura, Jill se arrojo al ataque logrando evitar que una de esas cosas aladas, atravesara por la espalda a Morgana.

-¡Ya era hora de que movieras el culo!-dijo Morgana con algo de mal humor, antes de patearle la cara a uno de los mutantes con cañones y cortar su brazo cañón con su sable, ¡No permitiría que ese bastardo disparara en SU nave!

-¡Lo siento!-solo alcanzo a decir Jill con cierta dificultad, esas cosas aladas eran demasiado rudas y, aun con la fuerza adicional que le daban sus parásitos a su fuerza de zombi, no podía distraerse o moriría aplastada en el forcejeo.

Asegurándose de que los oponentes más lejanos, no intentaran acercarse ni a su amada ni a Morgana, Lucy tocaba frenéticamente su shamisen mandando tantas ondas cortantes como le eran posibles que, para su descontento apenas estaban causando un efecto sobre esos seres... cada vez se parecían más a los huecos que habitaban las cercanías del árbol maldito...

Una de las ondas que, había salido un poco más arriba que las pasadas, logro hacerle un corte limpio a una de esas extrañas criaturas aladas con cabeza mezcla de Croc y Kong, en cuanto aquel monstruosos ser perdió aquel trozo de la mandíbula superior para arriba, dejo por moverse por completo, antes de caer al suelo desplomado como una marioneta al que le habían cortado las cuerdas, ¡Esa era su debilidad!

-¡Destruyan sus cabezas! ¡Ese es su punto débil!-grito Lucy antes de lanzar otra onda cortante concentrada que, si bien no logro repetir su éxito, el cacho de cabeza que logro cortarle a la criatura, fue suficiente para que comenzara a actuar erráticamente.

-¡Perfecto!-grito Morgana emocionada, antes de activar una de sus armas ocultas en su manga, un arpón miniatura pero, hecho de uno de los mejores materiales que se podían conseguir en los reinos.

Apuntando usando su instinto, disparo su arpón el cual, estaba atado a una cuerda de metal en un mecanismo oculto en su manga, su tiro fue preciso atravesándole la boca a una de esas molestas cosas aladas, Morgana activo el dispositivo retráctil jalando a la bestia hacia ella, usando eso a su favor salto y le dio una poderosa patada que, no solo le rompió la mandíbula, sino que desatoro el arpón, antes de que la criatura cayera de espaldas al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, el horrendo ente no fue capaz de ponerse de pie, antes de que Morgana le clavara su sable en la cabeza, terminando con su existencia.

Jill como mejor podía trataba de hacerle frente a una enrome criatura alada que, por alguna extraña razón, sus espadas no estaban cooperando tanto como ella quería, era como si sus parásitos quisieran...

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¡Esa era la razón por la cual sus parásitos estaban tan insistentes!... pero... no había usado ESO desde hacía mucho tiempo... quizás incluso antes de conocer a su amada Lucy... ¿Qué pensaría su amada si viera ESO?... ¿La vería con miedo? ¿La rechazaría? ¿¡Terminaría su relación con ella por eso!?

Un fuerte golpe la arrojo lejos, antes de que Lucy se atravesara para tratar de apartar a la enorme criatura con un constante bombardeo de ondas de impacto sónico... esa cosa era mucho más dura que las pasadas... incluso los ataques de Lucy parecía que no le hacían nada...

...

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada... quizás era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa pero ¡Mierda, no iba permitir que ese esperpento le pusiera una sola mano... o garra encima a su novia!

Sin bajar el ritmo, Lucy lanzaba una serie de acordes que, poco efecto estaban teniendo sobre el enorme ente que quedaba en la nave... no podía bajar el paso y mucho menos desconcentrarse, Morgana estaba demasiado ocupada con los que quedaban con cañones y, si permitía que esa cosa se acercara más, su no-vida no sería la única que estaría en peligro.

Cuando aquella criatura estaba lista para aplastarla, una especie de criatura negra con varios ojos y bocas llenas de colmillos le salto encima a la bestia, Lucy no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que era su querida novia, cubierta por completo por aquellos parásitos que la mantenían no-viva.

Pronto la nave se lleno de gruñidos guturales mientras, las bocas incluyendo la de Jill comenzaran a devorar al enorme ser alado con una enrome garra de metal y un cañón en su otro brazo, los crujidos de aquellas bocas rompiendo y triturando aquel miserable ser silenciaron cualquier ruido de la nave, incluso las pocas bestias que quedaban estaban quietos, contemplando el grotesco espectáculo... Lucy no sabía que pensar a estas alturas...

Morgana no se consideraba una persona débil, siempre se había jactado de, no solo ser la mujer más ruda que había surcado los cielos, mares y océanos a todo lo largo y ancho de este mundo... pero por primera vez en años... estaba asustada de lo que estaba contemplando...

La escena era simplemente grotesca y, solo su autocontrol evito que soltara algún grito... o que vomitara en su propia cubierta... al menos el desastre que estaba quedando en la cubierta de su amada nave, podía ser limpiado en cuanto obligara a Hachi a cumplir sus obligaciones de, mantener el lugar en perfecto orden y limpieza...

Un fuerte golpe la mando al suelo, haciendo que maldijera sonoramente, ¡A esas madres las partiría en dos en cuanto le pusiera sus manos encima!, no pudo cumplir su amenaza porque, como una rayo Jill llego ahí matando a la criatura con una enorme garra muy parecida a la de la criatura que había devorado y no solo eso, la apariencia de Jill había cambiado drásticamente... ¿¡Que mierdas había hecho esta tipa!?

Lucy contemplaba al amor de su vida con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, su adorada Jill ahora tenía dos alas completamente hechas por sus parásitos que, tenían varios ojos que vigilaban todas las direcciones posibles, su brazo derecho estaba casi cubierto por los parásitos para formar una enorme garra con, incrustaciones de dientes y ojos, mientras que su otro brazo, tenía un cañón hecho por los parásitos en el antebrazo que tenía algunas bocas y ojos vigilantes ante cualquier movimiento... ¿Este era el verdadero poder de los parásitos de Jill?

Con algo de timidez e indecisión, Jill se acerco a su amada Lucy tratando de no asustarla, nunca había tenido que recurrir en público a la habilidad de asimilación de sus parásitos... y mucho menos pensaba mostrársela a su novia... solo esperaba que esto no se transformara en el fin de su relación...

Para su sorpresa, Lucy se acerco a paso decidido hacia ella, al principio Jill se puso nerviosa pero, aquel miedo instintivo desapareció cuando Lucy, coloco con gentileza su mano en su rostro, a Jill le fue imposible no relajarse y disfrutar de la calidez de Lucy, era algo curioso pero, a pesar de ser una zombi, Lucy de alguna manera despedía un reconfortante calor cada vez que la tocaba, probablemente aquel calor venía de la cálida alma de su amada.

-Parece que no era la única que tenía algunos secretos ocultos-dijo Lucy en tono suave y mirada gentil. 

-Y-yo...-dijo apenada Jill sin saber que decir, antes de que los suave labios de Lucy la callaran, estando un poco atontada luego de que Lucy terminara el beso, miro a su novia entre expectante y cariñosamente antes de que esta comenzara a hablar.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesta contigo, además... creo que te vez bien con alas-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa genuina que, solo estaban reservadas para su amada Jill, Jill fue incapaz de frenar una enorme sonrisa de chica enamorada.

El momento se corto cuando una fuerte explosión las distrajo, antes de que trozos carbonizados de lo que parecía ser una de esas viles criaturas que, estaba demasiado cerca de ellas explotara, ambas miraron la cubierta hasta que se encontraron a una malhumorada Morgana con un lanzamisiles en el hombro.

-Si ya terminaron con eso... ¡HAY UN CHINGO DE COSAS QUE DEBEMOS MATAR! ¡POR SI NO LA HAN NOTADO ESTO NO ES EL CRUCERO DEL AMOR!-grito Morgana furiosa a las muy apenadas zombis, Morgana no sabía que le había dado más asco, el numerito gore que hizo Jill, o el de cariñitos que hizo con su novia... francamente ella podría vomitar con cualquiera de las dos, como detestaba ese comportamiento tan... meloso y ñoño...

Dentro de los muros del castillo, siguiendo el preciso plano hecho a mano por aquel Mouser, Goombartur y Koopido, se internaban entre los pasillo esquivando como podían, los grupos de criaturas que recorrían los pasillos, listo para la batalla que acontecía detrás de las paredes del siniestro lugar.

La misión que tenían no era algo que se podía tomar a juego, ellos debían llegar a una cámara donde, se encontraba un cristal que mantenía en funcionamiento, una serie de hechizos de ilusión que servían para confundir y encerrar a los invasores, si no lograban destruirlo los demás grupos no podrían abrir las sendas que, necesitaban el grupo de la princesa Peach para rescatar a la ama Bowsette... fallar no era una opción en este momento...

Esquivando dos grupos de guardias, Goombartur y Koopido por fin llegaron a la habitación que necesitaban, el lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por la luz de un cristal color verde lima que, flotaba sobre un altar con unos símbolos y patrones de líneas que, al parecer eran las que se encargaban de absorber la energía de este para mantener los hechizos, el ojo experto de Koopido pronto detecto lo que le parecían ser runas en las paredes pero, no fue capaz de descifrar su significado... no podían confiarse en un lugar como este...

-Sir Goombartur, tenemos que proceder con precaución, este lugar podría tener algún tipo de trampa-dijo Koopido con aire preocupado, sosteniendo su mandolina con algo de firmeza, algo en este lugar lo mantenía bastante nervioso.

-No se preocupe mi buen bufón-dijo Goombartur con un aire de seguridad-Mi casco se asegurara de alertarnos si hay algo peligroso, así que no tiene nada que temer mientras este, ¡Goombartur el caballero santo!-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne, Koopido esperaba que las afirmaciones del caballero santo fueran ciertas...

Caminaron con cierta precaución en la enorme sala, desconfiando hasta de sus propias sombras, cuando repentinamente, las runas de las paredes iluminaron el cuarto con una extraña luz rojiza que alerto a los dos aventureros, antes de que cualquier de ellos pudieran hacer algo, unas siniestras manos salieron de las runas y, tomándolos completamente por sorpresa, le arrebataron el casco a Goombartur y la mandolina sagrada de Koopido, ¿¡Cómo demonios esas cosas oscuras pudieron tomar con tanta facilidad objetos sagrados!?

Goombartur empalideció al darse cuenta de la respuesta... esta no era una magia oscura... ¡Era una magia de protección!, muy similar a la que usaban en la escuela de caballería para poner a prueba a los estudiantes, el sonidos de algo pesado moviéndose termino de convencerlo porque, pronto el cuarto cambio a un largo pasillo lleno de trampas mortales que, protegían el paso hacia el cristal, ¡Las trampas eran por lo menos de nivel de Héroe de Platino!

Limpiándose algo de polvo del sombrero por la caída, Koopido suspiro al ver el primer inconveniente en su camino, el Dr. Buddy había sido muy astuto al poner algo que no pudiera ser detectado por artículos sagrados, sin duda en esos momentos era toda una fortuna tener a un caballero del calibre de Goombartur, estaba seguro de que el debió de pasar cientos de pistas de este tipo cuando entrenaba.

-Bien esto sin duda es un pequeño inconveniente-dijo Koopido soltando un suspiro-Es una bendición que alguien tan...-comenzó a decir Koopido en tono seguro... hasta que vio que Goombartur estaba temblando de manera violenta a la par que sudaba frio-¿¡Goombartur le sucede algo!?-dijo Koopido asustado, nunca había visto al caballero Goomba en tan terrible condición. 

-N-n-no puedo hacerlo...-dijo débilmente Goombartur en un hilo de voz.

-Disculpe, ¿Le importaría repetirme lo que dijo Sir Goombartur?-dijo Koopido algo preocupado, esperando que hubiera escuchado mal lo que dijo el caballero Goomba.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-grito Goombartur desesperado y al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿¡Cómo que usted no puede hacerlo!?-dijo Koopido casi cayéndose de la sorpresa-¡Usted entro en una de las academias más prestigiosas del Reino de los Héroes, incluso la princesa Peach me comento que USTED consiguió su casco legendario de ahí! ¡COMO ALGUIEN TAN CAPACITADO COMO USTED NO PUEDE PASAR ESTA PISTA DE OBSTÁCULOS!-dijo Koopido desesperado y sacudiendo a Goombartur con fuerza, ¡Este no era el momento para quebrarse bajo presión!

-¡YO MENTÍ, DE ACUERDO!-grito Goombartur con fuerza, haciendo que Koopido lo soltara al instante-¡Yo nunca me gradué de ahí, era tan malo que me expulsaron de la escuela!-dijo Goombartur con algunas lagrimas en los ojos... como había llegado a confesarle esto a este miserable bufón...

Le tomo unos momentos a Koopido comprender lo que acaba de decirle Goombartur... si Goombartur nunca se había graduado entonces... ¿Cómo rayos estaba ejerciendo como caballero?... a no ser que... Koopido tomo un respiro profundo para calmarse y hablar.

-¿Donde exactamente como consiguió ese casco?-pregunto Koopido de la manera más paciente que podía, por lo que recordaba, se podía dar una licencia provisional a un héroe si tenía un objeto sagrado y, luego de lograr una serie de misiones, podía obtener la licencia completa.

-... La compre en una venta de jardín de un vecino...-dijo Goombartur débilmente... Koopido no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-Nunca fui bueno para estas pistas... pero no necesitaba ser bueno teniendo el casco aumentando mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencias... por eso... es imposible que pase esa pista sin mi casco... no soy tan fuerte...-dijo Goombartur con una mirada baja... en estos momentos no tenía ni siquiera derecho a llamarse caballero...

-Bien, entonces no hay opción-dijo Koopido en tono firme antes de quitarse su gorro y su capa, revelando su caparazón que era de color verde.

-¿Que pretendes hacer?-dijo Goombartur con cierta sorpresa... acaso este bellaco no pensara...

-Bien, ya que no pareces dispuesto a intentarlo, alguien debe tratar de hacerlo por el bien de los demás-dijo Koopido en tono seguro, acercándose a la mortal pista de obstáculos a paso decidido.

-¡Estás loco bufón! ¡No lo lograras!-dijo Goombartur en tono fuerte y sorprendido, ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto!?

-Es muy probable-dijo Koopido en tono seguro-Por eso le pido que si sale con bien de aquí, le diga a los demás que lo intente-dijo Koopido con una leve sonrisa, antes de correr hacia la pista de obstáculos ante la atónita mirada de Goombartur.

Las cosas no comenzaron con buen pie cuando, una de las púas que salían del suelo, le hizo un corte en el brazo, luego un lanza llamas, le dejo el caparazón ahumado y con la sensación de que se había derretido un poco, luego apenas fue capaz de saltar a un foso lleno de picos, solo para que un pilar de metal lo embistiera y casi lo tirara al foso... parece que no eran tan ágil como pensó...

Goombartur miraba impresionado como, aquel Koopa estaba arriesgando su vida en una pista de obstáculos que parecía imposible de cruzar incluso para un caballero entrenado, ¡Mucho menos para un civil!... a pesar de los cortes... a pesar de los golpes... a pesar de las terribles quemaduras que tenía... Koopido no se rendía y se internaba más a ese infierno, tratando de alcanzar el cristal... sin ni siquiera tener ni un cuarto de la experiencia que él tenía...

Para ese punto, Koopido sabía que ya estaba en las ultimas, había dado una presentación bastante aceptable en su humilde opinión, incluso ya prácticamente tenía el cristal al alcance pero... ya no le quedaban fuerzas en ese momento, no había dejado de sangrar, sus piernas apenas respondían y, su caparazón había sufrido una fisura critica... una pena que no hubiera dejado un heredero que continuara su larga tradición familiar de trovadores...

Un fuerte sonido lo alerto y vio, como un enorme pilar con picos, comenzaba a oscilar, listo para aplastarlo en cualquier momento... en estos momentos no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la muerte con toda la dignidad que podía... aunque estaba resultando ser incluso más difícil que la infernal pista de obstáculos.

Cuando se preparaba para recibir el beso o mejor dicho, el golpe de la muerte, contra todo pronóstico un mal herido Goombartur apareció a su rescate embistiendo el poderoso pilar de metal, Koopido no cavia en su propia sorpresa...

-¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO BUFÓN! ¡ROMPE ESE MALDECIDO CRISTAL! ¡AHORA!-grito Goombartur, apenas logrando tolerar el dolor de detener aquel enorme trozo de metal.

Saliendo de la sorpresa inicial y, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, Koopido se metió en su caparazón y girando con tanta velocidad como su maltrecho cuerpo se lo permitió, salió disparado contra el cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos, cuando aquella nefasta gema se destruyo, las runas se apagaron al instante, haciendo que el infierno volviera a convertirse en una cámara iluminada por antorchas y, justo cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo herido de Goombartur apareció su mandolina y el casco de este... lo habían logrado...

A paso lento y adolorido, Koopido se acerco a su camarada y a su místico instrumento, al menos con un par de tonadas se encontrarían lo suficientemente bien como para salir de ese lugar, cuando los dos quedaron casi frente a frente, Goombartur comenzó a hablar.

-Bufón...-dijo débilmente Goombartur.

-Sí, Sir Goombartur-dijo Koopido en tono cansado mientras tomaba su mandolina.

-... Si te atreves a decir cualquiera palabra que he dicho en este lugar... juro que no descansare hasta destruirte...-amenazo Goombartur en tono duro.

Para su sorpresa y desagrado, aquel bufón había comenzado a carcajearse con tanta fuerza que, unas parte de su caparazón comenzaron a caerse... sin duda en esos momentos realmente se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida a ese infeliz rufián...


	23. Acto Final Esta es mi elección

Aun con la aparente destrucción de la fuente de energía que, activaba los hechizos de ilusión en los intrincados pasillos del castillo, desplazarse dentro de este estaba probando ser todo un reto para los otros grupos, aun teniendo el detallado mapa de Micekeeper a la mano, parecía que el lugar realmente fue diseñado por un demente... o alguien que genuinamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo...

Wendy nunca se consideraría una eminencia en lo que respecta al diseño interno de un castillo... pero hasta ella sabía que tener tantas áreas donde solo habían pilares con antorchas apenas iluminadas era un total desperdicio de espacio, sin contar que era extremadamente confuso... estaba claro que ese tal Buddy lo había hecho apropósito para confundir a los invasores... lo peor de todo era que estaba probando ser bastante efectivo.

Junto a su grupo conformado por su hermano Morton Jr., la Reina Boobell y la alcaldesa Pauline, se encontraban explorando aquellas salas tenuemente iluminadas, tratando de encontrar la sala que tenía una serie de sellos mágicos que, necesitaban activar para que el grupo de Lemmy pudiera destruir lo único que separaba el grupo de Micekeeper de la sala de prisioneros y de esa forma, pudieran rescatar a su padre.

Aun con sus afilados sentidos, Boobell estaba comenzando a preocuparse de no sentir nada entre más se internaban en las profundidades del pasillo, sabiendo el actuar de su ex aprendiz, estaba consciente de que él nunca dejaría algo tan importante como un sello de retención sin vigilancia... algo estaba pasando en este lugar... y si no lo averiguaba rápido, todos correrían un grave peligro. 

-No se ustedes pero... ¿No creen que este lugar está un poco... desprotegido?-dijo Morton Jr. con cierta preocupación, casi jurando que ya habían pasado por esa antorcha por lo menos unas tres veces.

-Bueno, quizás están muy ocupados con el desastre que están provocando afuera los demás-dijo Wendy tratando de sonar segura, aun con todas las explosiones que había escuchado, estaba segura de que ese Buddy no sería tan torpe como para dejar el interior sin vigilancia.

-Temo que nuestro adversario no parece ser del tipo que cometería un error tan importante como ese-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio, estaba segura de que desde que entraron a esa zona, tenía la sensación de que habían estado caminando en círculos.

-¿Creen que estemos dentro de una trampa?-pregunto Morton Jr. en tono cauteloso, tomando su martillo con cierta fuerza.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ¿Porque aun no nos han atacado?-dijo Wendy en tono pensativo, con el tiempo que habían estado caminando por el lugar, ya deberían de haber encontrado algún tipo de resistencia.

-Boobell, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esté pasando?-pregunto Pauline en tono algo serio mientras miraba a la reina Boo.

Boobell se limito a mirarlos con cierta dureza antes de hacer una señal para que guardaran silencio, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a emitir ni un solo sonido, Boobell comenzó a lanzar pequeñas trazas de su energía alrededor del lugar, estaba segura de que esto no era obra de un hechizo de ilusión, o por lo menos no el que Micekeeper había descrito, tenía que haber algo más en este lugar que estaba causando que les fuera imposible encontrar la sala que buscaban... si no era un hechizo hecho por Buddy entonces...

-Debí de esperar que alguien como él usaría esas abominaciones pese a mis advertencias-dijo Boobell en tono oscuro, soltando una risa siniestra que puso nerviosos a Morton Jr. y Wendy, ¿De qué estaba hablando la reina Boo?

-Parece que debes aprender a elegir mejor a tus alumnos-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes Koopa.

-Sí, desgraciadamente fue gracias a él por lo que decidí jamás volver a acoger a otro estudiante-dijo Boobell en tono algo divertido, antes de que sus escleróticas comenzaran a oscurecerse.

-¿De que están hablando? ¿¡Que está sucediendo aquí!?-dijo Wendy en tono exigente, ¿¡Qué diablos les estaban ocultando esas dos!?

-Nada que no podemos remediar rápido pequeña Koopa-dijo Boobell en un tono demencial mientras esbozaba una desfigurada sonrisa, mostrando sus filosos dientes y asustando a los dos Koopas-Solo les recomiendo que se cubran bien los oídos y permanezcan cerca de Pauline, tiene un collar sagrado que evitaran que sean parte del daño colateral-dijo Boobell antes de que su boca se volviera inusualmente grande, los dos Koopas no lo pensaron dos veces antes de abrazarse a Pauline asustados, ¿¡Que rayos le pasaba a esa tipa!?

Los dos príncipes Koopa miraban como la boca de Boobell se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta el punto que parecía que su mandíbula quería tocar el suelo, Pauline por su lado se limito a ponerse unos tapones para los odios y pasarle otros dos a los Koopas, agradeciendo que Boobell se hubiera molestado en advertirle que trajera de estos por precaución.

Apenas habían terminado de colocárselos los dos Koopas antes de que Boobell soltara un grito ensordecedor que aun con los tapones, los dos Koopas no pudieron evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, apenas aferrándose al traje de Pauline, ¿¡COMO ELLA PODÍA ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CON SEMEJANTE CHILLIDO!?

El grito de Boobell hizo estremecer toda la sala, Pauline se limito a apretar las manos y los dientes, haciendo lo posible por soportar la sensación de dolor y pesadumbre que le provocaba el grito, si no se mantenía fuerte, el collar no funcionaria y el ataque de Boobell podría matarlos a los tres...

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Boobell detuviera su nocivo grito, sus tres compañeros respiraron con alivio a pesar de la sensación oscura que aun reptaba dentro de ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que los efectos del grito de Boobell se hicieran notables.

Primero comenzó como un ruido de algo desquebrajándose, al principio tenue pero que, poco a poco ganaba más fuerza, hasta que una extraña lluvia de seres deformes comenzaron a llenar el lugar, Wendy no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror al ver aquellas abominaciones.

Los infelices seres que habían perecido victimas del grito de Boobell, no eran más que grandes y deformes gusanos con bocas babeantes que secretaban una baba que apenas su aroma era tolerable, tenía delgadas extremidades que varios no supieron decir si eran patas o brazos, pero lo que había captado la atención de los presentes, era la enorme cantidad de ojos que cubrían la piel de esas criaturas y que ahora, estaban reventados dejando escurrir lo que parecía ser una sangre pútrida de un color oscuro... ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?...

-¡Qué asco!-grito Wendy, apartándose de uno que había caído peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-¿¡De donde salieron esas cosas!?-grito Morton Jr. algo alterado, listo para moler a cualquiera de esos deformes seres con su martillo... si es que quedaba alguno vivo...

-Oh créeme querido, no quieres saber de dónde vienen estas cosas-dijo Boobell en un ligero tono divertido mientras poco a poco recuperaba su apariencia normal-Pero ya que me he desecho de esas alimañas, quizás deberíamos seguir con nuestra misión-dijo Boobell en tono amable y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Parece que el lugar a cambiado un poco-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo, luego de quitarse sus tapones y, usar el escáner de su pistola para evaluar el área.

-¿Entonces la razón por la que no podíamos encontrar esa sala, era por esos cochinos gusanos?-dijo Wendy con cierto fastidio, tomando la precaución de no pisar ninguna de esas cosas.

-Así es joven princesa, estaban alterando el espacio de esta habitación, ahora ya no deberíamos tener problemas para encontrar la sala-dijo Boobell en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno sin esas cosas estorbando, debería ser como comer helado-dijo Morton Jr. en tono alegre, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que se escucharan unos fuertes pasos en el fondo del lugar... al parecer las cosas no serían tan fáciles...

-Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos encontrado nuestro segundo predicamento-dijo Boobell con cierto tono cansado.

-¿¡Que te hemos dicho sobre decir esas cosas en una misión!?-grito Wendy molesta antes de preparar su cetro mágico.

-¿¡Cómo iba a saber que esto los atraería!?-dijo Morton Jr. algo nervioso y con su martillo en mano.

-Hubieran venido con o sin las palabras de Morton Jr.-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio y con su pistola en la mano.

-¡Ustedes vayan hacia esa sala, Morton Jr. y yo nos encargaremos de cubrirles las espaldas!-dijo Wendy en tono duro, antes de preparar un hechizo con su cetro.

-¿Están seguros de que pondrán solos con esto?-dijo Pauline en tono algo preocupado.

-No se preocupen, somos miembros de la familia real Koopa, no nos vencerán tan fácilmente-dijo Morton Jr. en tono seguro.

-¡Solo vayan de una buena vez, no es como si quisiera pasar mucho tiempo en este manicomio!-dijo Wendy en tono demandante, no podían seguir tomándose el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Pese a sus dudas, Pauline se limito a asentir antes de internarse en la sala junto con Boobell, pronto noto que los movimientos de Boobell estaban siendo notablemente lentos y, a pesar de su expresión tranquila y casi arrogante, pudo notar cierto cansancio en su mirada... quizás esto le había costado más energía de lo que creyó...

-Cariño, me halaga que por fin te des cuenta de mis encantos pero, deberías prestar más atención al frente-dijo Boobell en tono coqueto y guiñándole un ojo.

Pauline se limito a suspirar mientras se enfocaba en el mapa que había cargado en su pistola, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era apoyar a Boobell en todo lo que pudiera, esperando que su condición no fuera tan grave como Boobell se esforzaba tanto en ocultar.

Sin la intervención de aquellos deformes seres, no paso mucho para que Boobell y Pauline llegaran a la sala que buscaban, luego de abrir una pesada puerta de madera gruesa, las dos encontraron una habitación oscura donde, yacía un altar con una cantidad de sellos rúnicos grabados y, una flama de color rojo descansando en una especia de tazón de piedra.

-¿Crees que sea lo que estamos buscando?-pregunto Pauline en tono cauteloso, ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a dar un paso dentro del recinto.

-Hm, ciertamente parece ser lo que estamos buscando-dijo Boobell en tono pensativo-Pero sospecho que no debe ser tan fácil como nos lo están presentando-dijo Boobell en tono algo serio.

-Mi escáner no nos está arrojando mucha información-dijo Pauline mientras apuntaba su arma hacia la habitación.

-Cariño temo decirte que tu apreciada tecnología, no funcionara con este tipo de cosas más... místicas-dijo Boobell en un ligero tono alegre.

-Entonces te alegrara saber que traje algunas cosas extras-dijo Pauline en tono tranquilo captando la atención de Boobell.

Antes de que Boobell pudiera indagar más en las palabras de Pauline, esta con cierta tranquilidad, saco de su bolsa lo que parecía ser un pequeño saco, en cuanto Pauline lo abrió, Boobell tuvo que pelear con la necesidad de que su boca se cayera de la impresión, ¿¡Cómo le hacia esa mujer para conseguir estas cosas!?

-Quizás, sea otra persona quien debería prestar más atención a su ambiente-dijo Pauline en un ligero coqueto que hizo suspirar a Boobell en señal de rendición, no debería sorprenderle considerando el tipo de mujer que era Pauline.

Con precaución, Pauline tomo un pequeño puñado de los polvos que contenía su pequeño saco, antes de esparcirlos por la zona, no paso mucho para que el cuarto comenzara a tomar una extraña luminiscencia de color morado oscuro, revelando una cantidad símbolos grabados por todo el lugar, Pauline no era una experta en esas cosas pero, al juzgar por la expresión de Boobell, no necesitaba serlo para saber que eso, no significaba algo bueno.

-Parece que no hemos recibido buenas noticias-dijo Pauline en tono algo serio.

-Créeme que son peores de lo que crees-dijo Boobell en tono algo gélido.

Para sorpresa de Pauline, Boobell introdujo su mano dentro de su cuerpo y, sacando lo que parecía ser un fragmento de hueso, captando a curiosidad de Pauline, Boobell lo arrojo sobre el piso de la habitación, en menos de un segundo decenas de lo que parecían ser bultos color alquitrán saltaron sobre el trozo de hueso, devorándolo en un frenesí que acabo con el canibalismo de algunos de sus compañeros, Pauline se limito a arrugar la nariz por aquel burdo espectáculo.

-Se sincera conmigo Boobell-dijo Pauline en tono cansado, mientras aquellas criaturas parecían aun tratarse de devorar entre ellas-¿Lo aceptaste como alumno porque su mente era tan retorcida como la tuya, o realmente viste talento en él?-dijo Pauline mirándola de manera expectante.

-Mentiría si dijera que no fue más lo primero que lo segundo-dijo Boobell en tono divertido antes de soltar una risa que solo pudo definir Pauline como... demasiado desquiciada para su gusto.

-Espero que tengas alguna idea de cómo mantener a raya esas cosas-dijo Pauline en tono algo irritado.

-Bueno cariño de hecho, lo único que podría resolver este predicamento es que mantenga las runas bajo control, mientras activas el altar que está en el centro-dijo Boobell en tono pensativo.

-No soy precisamente una especialista en símbolos rúnicos-dijo Pauline en tono algo escéptico.

-Tranquila cariño, solo debes girar las runas hasta que la llama sea de un color celeste, puedes considerarlo como, una especie de puzle de videojuegos-dijo Boobell en tono divertido.

-Sabes que solo tenemos una vida para hacer esto bien, ¿Verdad?-dijo Pauline mirando ligeramente molesta a Boobell.

-Hay cariño, yo tengo menos que eso y aquí me tienes aprovechándome de un glitch mal parchado-dijo Boobell en tono jubiloso antes de soltar una de sus demenciales carcajadas... Pauline se preguntaba seriamente como alguien como Boobell sabía de este tipo de temas...

Con Boobell más tranquila, no paso mucho para que pusieran su improvisado plan en acción, concentrando toda la energía que tenía disponible, Boobell comenzó a irradiar una energía color lila que, no solo hizo que las runas comenzaran a distorsionarse, sino que también logro que aquellas deformes criaturas súbitamente dejaran de moverse, como si estuvieran atrapadas en un trance, fue todo lo que necesito Pauline para arrojarse hacia el altar.

Era increíblemente difícil admitirlo pero... Boobell estaba consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes que su energía quedara a niveles críticos, ni siquiera tendría lo suficiente para levitar por el lugar... si Pauline no encontraba la combinación rápido ella... no, no era capaz de sugerir ese escenario ni siquiera en su propia mente...

Pauline por su parte no dejaba de mover de manera frenética las piezas que debía acomodar en el altar, intentando desesperadamente que la llama cambiara a un color celeste, por la expresión concentrada de Boobell, estaba bastante claro que le costaba trabajo mantener las runas inactivas... si no encontraba el patrón para resolver este acertijo, las dos no saldrían vivas de este lugar...

Forzando su mente hasta sus límites, Pauline comenzó a probar desesperadamente más patrones y descartar por lógica los que no podrían servirle, en un frenesí desesperado Pauline de alguna manera logro la combinación correcta pero, en el momento que la llama se volvió celeste, las runas de las paredes estallaron, las criaturas emitieron un ensordecedor alarido, antes de que súbitamente centraran su atención en Pauline y se arrojaran al ataque.

Desde siempre, Pauline siempre había considerado que la frase de: "vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos", como un mera exageración o un dicho popular que no tenía ni el más remoto sentido, ¿De verdad alguien podía ver su vida de esa forma?, la introspectiva era algo que podía llevarse una considerable cantidad de tiempo, ella mejor que nadie sabía eso pero...

Justo en esos momentos...

A escasos momentos de sufrir una muerte verdaderamente horrenda...

Aquella frase se había vuelto una realidad que, hubiera deseado no haber descubierto de esa manera, frente ella vio todo aquello y lo que fue su vida, sus aciertos y errores, sus alegrías y tristezas, sus resoluciones y dudas, sus amores que invariablemente terminaban en malos términos...

...

...

...

Era una lastima... pudo haber hecho tanto por su amada ciudad... por la gente que de verdad apreciaba... al parecer sus ultimo momentos no serían más que un callado testimonio melancólico de algo que nunca sería si, corría con la suerte de volverse un espíritu... Pauline no iba ni siquiera a ocultar lo aterrada y desconsolada que estaba en esos segundos de contemplación...

... Solo... esperaba que los demás supieran que de verdad lo intento y... fuera como fuera acabar todo esto... que al menos el resto pudiera salir con bien de esa nefasta pesadilla...

Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos antes de que Pauline se diera cuenta de dos cosas importantes, la primera era que estaba llorando y la segunda y más importante... ella se encontraba tumbada justo en el umbral de aquella habitación... ¿Qué había sucedido?

El sonido de carne siendo arrancada y el crujir de huesos siendo molidos, la hizo voltear hacia la dirección donde ella, había estado hace menos de un segundo... tirada junto al altar... cubierta de aquellas malsanas criaturas... estaba Boobell dejando un charco de sangre color morado que cada vez se hacía más grande...

...

...

...

Pauline sabía que Boobell no era estúpida... ella estaba consciente de sus limites... de su frágil estado y... lo que significaría encarar a esos seres en sus condiciones... y aun así... ella... ella...

En ese momento, Pauline no supo en qué momento se puso de pie, tampoco recordaba cuando se arranco el collar protector del cuello, y mucho menos en que instante había comenzado a gritar de ira con su arma en mano... de lo único que estaba segura era que... sin importar el costo... ¡No iba a permitir que mataran a Boobell!

En una nebulosa de dolor inconmensurable con, lo que Boobell llamaría algunos toques de encarnizada desesperación, era lo que estaba pasando en esos míseros segundos que habían pasado, Boobell no recordaba si alguna vez había experimentado algo similar, no solo refiriéndose a la cantidad de sufrimiento por la que estaba pasando, sino también... ¿En qué momento de su vida, había comenzado a preocuparse tanto por alguien más?

Boobell podía decir que... no era completamente un monstruo, cometió ciertos atrocidades en tiempos caóticos, jugó con fuerzas verdaderamente oscuras en su búsqueda de un cuerpo vivo para el cual, aferrarse a una existencia que ya había olvidado muchísimo antes de comenzar con sus planes; arruino incontables vidas y, de alguna manera su obsesión provoco que el miserable que causo todos estos problemas existiera, sin contar que aterrorizo durante una temporada bastante larga el reino donde era de alguna manera su regente.

En todo ese tiempo, genuinamente nunca le había importado nada más que sus propias metas... bueno, haciendo una excepción con su hija pero, nunca le importo sacrificar gente ya fuera de su interés o no... vivió así durante incontables siglos y ahora...

Era hilarante reflexionar eso mientras era devorada salvajemente, ella dejo de lado todo eso solo por una mujer que la irritaba y la hacía suspirar de pasión a partes iguales... un extraño pero extremadamente cómico final... para alguien como ella...

Para su sorpresa, durante unos breves segundos sintió un malestar peor que el que le provocaban las mordidas, hasta que simplemente todo se apago... genuinamente pensó que estaba muerta pero, estaba bastante segura que ya debería estar en el inframundo en esos momentos pero muy por el contrario, sentía que estaba en una nada absoluta hasta que poco a poco ciertas sensaciones comenzaron a regresar a su cuerpo.

Lo que genuinamente la tomo por sorpresa, fue no regresar a ese carrusel de agonía infinita, de hecho se encontraba muchísimo mejor que hacía unos momentos, lo segundo fue sentir una calidez en su cuerpo o mejor dicho, como si su cuerpo estuviera sobre algo muy cálido, usando toda su concentración logro por fin abrir sus ojos.

Tomo algo de tiempo que su mirada y el resto de sus sentidos se compusieran lo suficiente antes de darse cuenta de que sucedía, no entendía cómo pero... de alguna manera estaba aun viva y alguien, la estaba llevando sobre su espalda a un paso algo lento pero decidido... una inconfundible esencia inundo su olfato dándole la identidad de su salvador...

-Pauline-dijo Boobell en una voz tan débil y cansada que, sintió que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para simplemente hablar.

-No gastes más energía-dijo Pauline en tono serio-Kammy Koopa me advirtió que esto solo te ayudara lo suficiente en un estado de crisis, pero que no podrá hacer más que mantenerte "viva" hasta que recibas atención especializada-dijo Pauline manteniendo su tono, aunque fue imposible para ella ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

Boobell no necesito más y simplemente acurruco su rostro en la cálida espalda de Pauline, ya tendría tiempo para indagar a fondo sobre lo sucedido y... por primera vez en lo que para ella había sido una larga eternidad... se sentía completamente a salvo en los brazos de alguien. 

En otra área del castillo, en uno de los pisos superiores de este, una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo entre las perversas abominaciones que moraban en el lugar y, Lemmy y Larry quienes hacían todo lo posible para darles tanto tiempo como podían a Banchoad y Shylass para que pudieran robar, el cochino artefacto que impedía que el grupo de la princesa Peach rescatara a su padre.

Sus oponentes eran llamados cariñosamente por Lemmy como "sobras del refrigerador"... porque tal parecía que cualquier cosa sobrante de los experimentos que se hicieron en el lugar, hubieran decidido juntarlos en enormes bolas de carne y partes sobrantes que, formaban entes carentes de inteligencia pero, increíblemente resistentes.

-¿¡Qué estos idiotas nunca han escuchado sobre enterrar cuerpos!?-grito Larry desesperado antes de lanzar una ráfaga de flamas azules con su cetro mágico, ¿¡Cómo esas cosas podían resistir tan bien sus voraces flamas!?

-Quizás sean ecologistas-dijo Lemmy en tono pensativo, antes de arrojar otra de sus pelotas explosivas hacia las enormes murallas de carne, balaceándose sobre su enorme pelota de combate.

-¿¡Qué tiene de ecologista ESTO!?-grito Larry histérico, sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento.

-Pues que les gusta reciclar sobras-dijo Lemmy con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Pudieron haber hecho una maldita composta, en lugar de estas...!-dijo Larry furioso antes de que Lemmy lo interrumpiera.

-Hermanito, sabes que papá y los abuelos dicen que no debemos decir malas palabras-dijo Lemmy en tono regañón e ignorando completamente que esas criaturas no dejaban de avanzar.

-¡Iba decir las versiones censuradas de papá!-dijo Larry molesto.

-Pero eso lleva a las malas eventualmente-dijo Lemmy con cierta autoridad, cuando un ruido alerto a los dos hermanos.

Una de esas repugnantes cosas estaba extremadamente cerca de ellos y Larry, no pudo contener un grito de pánico al ver esa enorme mole casi sobre él, ¡Esas cosas los iban a matar!, Lemmy reaccionando rápidamente lanzando su enorme pelota para frenar por unos instantes a una de esas "sobras" y, tomando a su hermano del brazo, transportó a ambos mágicamente a una buena distancia de esas cosas, antes de que su enorme pelota estallara, colapsando parte del techo sobre los seres.

Larry comenzó a toser por la enorme cantidad de polvo que había levantado el derrumbe, agradeciendo infinitamente que su hermano supiera usar este tipo de magia, solo esperaba que no se atreviera a comentarle a los demás el... lamentable y aguado grito que hizo cuando una de esas cosas casi lo alcanza.

-¿Crees que estén muertos?-dijo Larry algo nervioso.

-Hm... no lo sé, las "sobras del refrigerador" parecen bastante rudas-dijo Lemmy en tono pensativo.

-No entiendo porque decidiste llamarlos de esa manera-dijo Larry algo irritado, luego de recuperar su compostura.

-Bueno, se parecen a esa sobra de carne que nuestros hermano Morton Jr. dejo añejarse por meses en el refrigerador-dijo Lemmy en tono animado.

-¡Por favor no me recuerdes esas cosas!-dijo Larry en tono asqueado, ¡Aun tenía pesadillas por ese asqueroso trozo de carne putrefacta!

-Pero admite que se parecen mucho, en especial por ese color...-dijo Lemmy en tono seguro cuando Larry lo callo casi de inmediato.

-¡Deja de hablar de eso!-grito Larry cubriéndose los oídos, sintiendo nauseas de solo recordarlo, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Lemmy volviera hablar.

-¿Tu como crees que les vaya a los demás?-dijo Lemmy con cierta preocupación, su última comunicación con sus hermanos les indicaba que afuera era una pesadilla de explosiones y partes de monstruos, mientras que el grupo de Morton Jr. y Wendy, seguían peleando con otros mutantes para darle tiempo a Pauline para sacar a Boobell del lugar.

-No lo sé...-dijo Larry en tono intranquilo-¡P-pero estoy seguro de que resistirán hasta que saquemos a papá!-dijo Larry tratando de sonar animado.

-Tranquilo hermanito lo lograremos-dijo Lemmy en tono comprensivo mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Larry se limito a suspirar un poco menos tenso gracias a las palabras de aliento de Lemmy, aunque detestaba el hecho de que Lemmy se refiriera a él constantemente de esa forma, el no podía negar que siempre se había sentido protegido junto a su pequeño hermano mayor.

En un pasillo bastante estrecho en la que apenas podían desplazarse, Banchoad y Shylass seguían a paso raudo hacia la ubicación señalada en el mapa, Banchoad maldecía entre dientes cada vez que el espacio se hacía más pequeño pero, debía reconocer que esa niña fetichista de los Shy Guys, se mantenía bastante concentrada y, de alguna o otra forma se las ingeniaba para pasar en tan reducido espacio... intentaba no hacerse ciertas teorías de como consiguió esa notable flexibilidad.

Banchoad seguía guiándolos por el camino esperando que pronto encontraran la entrada que estaban buscando, afortunadamente no dieron tres pasos más antes de que detectaran la pared con la marca que les indico Micekeeper en su mapa, Banchoad no necesito mucho esfuerzo para empujarla y que esta, revelara el pasillo secreto que estaban buscando.

Banchoad y Shylass entraron a una habitación que no les había agradado para nada, el cuarto era especialmente largo y en cada una de las paredes, descansaban una fila de una cantidad ridícula de ataúdes de roca salido que, despedían un aroma que casi hizo a Shylass vomitar, Banchoad no necesitaba más para saber que, esas cosas pútridas los estaban esperando tras esas losas de piedra.

Para empeorar más su suerte, al final de ese enorme pasillo estaba una gema color amarilla que, era justamente lo que necesitaban robar para que el grupo de la rubiecita, por fin pudiera salvarle el trasero a ese rey travesti... Banchoad se juro a si mismo NUNCA volver a tomar ningún trabajo ofrecido por el imbécil de su amigo...

-¿Q-qué haremos ahora señor Banchoad?-dijo Shylass en tono asustado... con las pocas películas de terror que vio en su vida, sabía que sería un suicidio avanzar por ahí...

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras señor-dijo Banchoad con notable mal humor-¿Ves algo que nos pueda servir?-pregunto Banchoad con aire demandante.

Inmediatamente Shylass comenzó a revisar a su alrededor muy nerviosa, hasta que en el techo se percato de algo importante, el lugar estaba sujetado por unas enormes vigas que, si bien estaban muy espaciadas entre ellas, Shylass estaba segura que podía desplazarse saltando con cierta facilidad.

-S-señor Banchoad-comenzó a decir Shylass.

-¿¡Qué mierdas te acabo de decir sobre decirme señor!?-grito molesto Banchoad.

-¡Lo siento!-grito asustada Shylass protegiéndose con sus brazos-S-s-s-solo quería decirle que, quizás pueda ir por arriba y robar la gema-dijo Shylass sin dejar de temblar.

Banchoad miro de manera analítica el techo, al parecer las vigas se veían lo bastante resistentes para soportarlos a ambos pero, Banchoad estaba consciente que no sería capaz de realizar los saltos que necesitaban para pasar de viga en viga... no podía creer que ahora toda dependiera de esa niña que, momentos atrás se puso histérica por ver una araña...

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto debe ser el puto karma cobrándose todo lo que he hecho!-maldijo amargamente Banchoad-Bien niña, más te vale no cometer errores, porque si por tu culpa esas cosas despiertan, no esperes que me quede aquí para sacarte del problema-dijo Banchoad en tono serio, Shylass solo se limito asentir de manera temblorosa... debió de haberse quedado en la nave con el grupo de Morgana, Lucy y Jill...

Para sorpresa de Banchoad, la chica Shy Guy comenzó a subir por la viga de una manera veloz y precisa que, por alguna razón, algo en sus movimientos le resultaban extremadamente familiares, mientras Shylass se desplazaba ágilmente saltando de viga en viga, Banchoad no dejaba de pensar que eso, lo había visto antes, repentinamente Banchoad quedo boquiabierto al por fin reconocer esa manera de moverse, ¿¡Cómo esa niña aprendió los movimientos del ancestral clan ninja Iga!?

En un espacio que cada vez se estaba haciendo más complicado de transitar, Shylass seguía calculando sus saltos meticulosamente, los espacios entre las vigas estaban comenzando a hacerse más largo y, algo dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que las cosas estaban siendo... demasiado fáciles para su gusto.

Como sacerdotisa de un templo que resguardaba un tesoro tan importante, sabía que este tipo de objetos por norma general, eran custodiados por trampas mortales de todo tipo y, para lo que había avanzado, le sorprendía que aun no se hubiera topado con algún obstáculo más allá de la distancia de las vigas.

Los pensamientos de Shylass fueron interrumpidos por un proyectil de alta velocidad que le impacto justo en la cabeza, Shylass grito por el repentino dolor antes de caer de la viga por el golpe, sus reflejos le permitieron sostenerse a duras penas de la viga, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

Mientras su máscara hacia un estrepitoso ruido al caer, Shylass noto que no solo su rostro estaba descubierto, sino que también su cabello estaba a la vista debido a que el proyectil le había arrancado la capucha, no paso mucho para que sintiera como la sangre se desplazaba por su cabeza hasta bajar por su rostro en el momento que sintió un gran ardor en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Shylass miro hacia la dirección donde debería estar el traicionero proyectil y, no pudo evitar empalidecerse al notar la filosa daga que estaba clavada en la pared de roca... tenía demasiada suerte de aun estar viva...

Conteniendo el aliento, Banchoad estaba expectante observando si las tumbas reaccionaban al ruido, no solo provocado por el impacto de la daga con la máscara de Shylass, sino también por el eco que siguió luego de que la destrozada mascara cayera al suelo, Banchoad estaba a punto de suspirar cuando un ruido lo alerto a Shylass y a él.

Las losas de piedra que cubrían las tumbas, comenzaron a tambalearse hasta que poco a poco, comenzaron a moverse a un lado, revelando unos brillantes ojos amarillos... Banchoad maldijo entre dientes su miserable suerte, de las tumbas emergieron la colección de zombis más curiosa que Banchoad hubiera visto, tal parecía que ese tal Buddy gustaba del cine de terror barato... era la única explicación que encontraba Banchoad para explicar, porque muchos de esos zombis humanos, tenías partes de otros cocidos de una manera tan grotesca que hasta cierto punto Banchoad pensó que rayaba en lo ridículo...

Shylass comenzó a temblar sin control aferrándose como podía a la viga, ¡Esas cosas se veían mucho peor que los zombis de sus pesadillas!, en un intento desesperado por subir a la viga, Shylass noto que parte de la sangre que le escurría, caía sobre la mayoría de los zombis, solo para que segundos después la voltearan a mirar con una mirada completamente roja y emitiendo un gruñido gutural, provocando que a Shylass casi le diera un infarto ahí mismo, ¡La habían descubierto!

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS ESTAS ESPERANDO! ¡SIGUE CORRIENDO MIENTRAS MANTENGO OCUPADO A ESTOS BASTARDOS!-grito Banchoad antes de taclear a uno que, estaba comenzando a subirse sobre su compañero para tratar de alcanzar a Shylass, ¡Esa maldita niña sería su ruina!

No necesitaba más motivación, Shylass logro por fin posarse sobre la viga antes de comenzar a saltar literalmente por su vida, ¿¡Porque esos zombis saltaban tan alto!?, Shylass maniobraba aterrada entre los zombis que no podía detener Banchoad y que, se las habían ingeniado para comenzar a treparse por la estructura de soporte, ¡SI BANCHOAD NO HACIA ALGO PRONTO, LA DEVORARÍAN!

El sonido de un interruptor activándose, solo empeoro el estado de pánico de Shylass, pronto decenas de filosos dardos fueron disparados en dirección hacia Shylass apenas siendo capaz de salir de aquella metralla con algunos rasguños y la pérdida de su sudadera, dejándola tan solo con su vestido blanco sin mangas.

Banchoad apenas era capaz de monitorear el progreso de Shylass pero, fue capaz de observar como incluso esa niña usaba a los zombis que, saltaban como cocodrilos en un foso, como plataformas para ejecutar saltos con giros hacia otras vigas con una maestría que le sorprendió a Banchoad... esa niña tenía posibilidades de lograrlo...

Como una flecha, Shylass se movía tan veloz como podía apenas esquivando las mordidas de esas cosas, ya podía ver la gema extremadamente cerca, faltándole unas míseras cinco vigas... lo iba lograr... ¡Estaba a punto de lograr su misión!

El grito desgarrador de Shylass tomo por sorpresa a Banchoad que, estaba ocupado partiendo cráneos de no-muertos con sus manoplas, Banchoad miro hacia arriba empalideciendo casi al instante... Shylass... estaba prácticamente empalada por lo menos con media docena de filosas varillas de metal que, atravesaban buena parte de su cuerpo...

Banchoad contemplo en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Shylass caí al suelo provocando un seco crujido que silencio por unos instantes el ambiente...

...

...

...

¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTAS SE LA IBAN A PAGAR!

Gritando de manera enloquecida y cegado por la rabia, Banchoad soltaba golpe tras golpe abriéndose paso entre el montón de cadáveres que le estorbaban el paso, apenas siendo consciente de que esas cosas habían comenzado a morderlo, Banchoad grito de manera gutural antes de liberar una serie de esporas acidas que, fueron suficiente incentivo para que más de uno lo soltara.

Aprovechando el daño acido de sus esporas, Banchoad agarro uno de las extremidades descocidas a uno de los zombis que, era el brazo de un Croc y, usando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a batear cuanto zombi se le ponía enfrente, tratando de abrirse camino para ayudar a Shylass, ¿¡Porque esos imbéciles no podía quedarse bien muertos!? 

Yaciendo en un charco de sangre que, poco a poco se hacía más grande con el paso de los segundos, Shylass había comenzado a llorar a medida que el dolor de su cuerpo empeoraba... ¿Cómo llego a pensar que podía lograrlo?... ¿Cómo llego a pensar que alguien como ella podría lograr algo importante?, las ocasiones pasadas consiguió llegar lejos pero... solo porque gente más capacitada que ella cuidaban de sus espaldas todo el tiempo...

Fue estúpido... realmente estúpido pensar que podría aportar algo de ayuda a una situación que quizás, podría sellar el destino del mundo... ella era un fracaso... tal como siempre lo pensó... no era una Shy Guy... tampoco encajaba del todo con los humanos... solo era una niña que era un total desperdicio de espacio... nunca debió de haber intentado hacer más cuando no era nada...

Su llanto empeoro cuando escucho los gruñidos de los zombis más cerca de ella que... estaban a solo momentos de darle un espantoso fin...

...

...

...

Ella no quería morir... realmente no quería morir... quería volver a ver a sus padres... quería que todos escaparan de este lugar a salvo... quería compartir aunque fuera, un viaje más con las amistades que, habían creído en ella pese a ser un fracaso como sacerdotisa y como Shy Guy...

Ella...

Ella...

¡ELLA SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA VIVIR PARA ESTAR JUNTO A TODOS!

Pese a sus desesperados intentos, Banchoad no lograba acercarse para socorrer a esa torpe niña, cada vez aparecían más zombis y, sus esporas acidas ya no podían controlar la cantidad bestial de zombis que lo rodeaban, tratando de arrancarle todos los miembros... si no se le ocurría algo, él no sería el único que tendría una horrible muerte...

Un alarido gutural lo hizo sorprenderse y asustarse a partes iguales, uno de los zombis que estaba tratando de arrancarle un brazo, comenzaron a brotarle raíces que estaban desgarrando su cuerpo, antes de que colapsara dejando en su lugar un pequeño árbol que tenía un antinatural brillo verde amarillento en sus hojas, mientras absorbía los restos de la criatura.

Pronto otros zombis comenzaron a gruñir antes de que corrieran con la misma suerte de su compañero, Banchoad no era capaz de creer lo que estaba mirando... eso... era la famosa infección del "Árbol parasito"... una técnica cuyos miembros de la sub-rama del clan Iga, habían sido cazados hasta extinguirlos por completo... a no ser que...

Un nuevo grito se escucho en la sala, proveniente de pequeña Shylass, Banchoad apenas logro enfocar su vista hacia donde estaba ella, confirmándole las sospechas que tenía... esa niña... esa temerosa niña obsesionada con los Shy Guys... ¡Era una sobreviviente de ese extinto linaje!

Banchoad miro boquiabierto como a Shylass, no solo sus ojos centellaban brillantes con el color de esa antinatural energía, sino también como su cuerpo era rodeado por una aura del mismo color, antes de que una coraza de madera comenzara a formarse alrededor de sus brazos, dando inicio a la carnicería.

Aquel recubrimiento de madera, no solo hacía que los golpes que le propinaba a esos inmundos seres, los contaminaba con el peligroso parasito, sino que también aquel brillo que desprendían los arboles parasito de sus víctimas, pronto comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, curando las heridas de Shylass... incluso las varillas de metal empezaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo... ¿¡Quién carajos era esa niña!?

Shylass realmente no comprendía que estaba pasando... no entendía como su cuerpo comenzó a formar madera alrededor de el... ni mucho menos entendía porque sus heridas le dolían cada vez menos... lo único que le quedaba claro... era que no podía quedarse quieta cuando aun tenía que conseguir esa gema.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia los zombis que le cubrían el paso, ¡Ahora les demostraría de lo que era capaz!, pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba hacer los sellos que aprendió en aquel viejo rollo que había estado con ella desde que tenía memoria... porque casi de inmediato la coraza de madera de sus brazos comenzó a adelgazarse y alargarse hasta volverse dos filosas cuchillas.

Sin perder tiempo uso sus cuchillas que, relucían de un verde amarillento que nunca había visto antes y, comenzó a rebanar cuanto zombi trataba de acercarse a ella, notando impresionada lo fácil que era cortarlos en pedazos.

Siguió avanzando sin perder su ritmo cuando súbitamente, unos zombis que habían decidido dejar de atacar a Banchoad, se arrojaron sobre ella, Shylass se tensó asustada esperando el golpe, solo para que segundos después púas de filosa madera salieran de su espalda, empalando a los zombis sin dejar que hicieran contacto con ella... ni siquiera ella sabía que podía hacer eso...

Las púas se despegaron de su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Shylass seguir corriendo sin el peso extra, un distintivo sonido de un chasquido la puso en alerta, no paso mucho para que frente a ella pequeñas compuertas comenzaran a abrirse en las paredes, mostrando una serie de mecanismos listos para dispararle algún tipo de proyectil, ¡Esta vez no la atraparían con la guardia baja!

Aquella coraza respondiendo a la determinación de Shylass, pronto comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo transformándose en una gruesa armadura de madera, sorprendiendo a Shylass por lo ligera que era, las aberturas pronto comenzaron a dispararle una cantidad inmensa de espadas, dardos y dagas, Shylass logro esquivar la mayoría ejecutando saltos y piruetas y, aquellos que lograban atinarle rebotaban en la gruesa armadura sin causarle ni un solo rasguño.

Guiada por un instinto, Shylass disparó de su brazo lo que le pareció ser un trozo de raíz deforme hacia las compuertas de las trampas, en cuanto las raíces hicieron contacto, comenzaron a ramificarse hasta que trabaron los mecanismos de las trampas, dejándolas completamente inservibles, estaba a solo metros de su meta pero, una nueva trampa se hizo presente.

Una placa del suelo comenzó a abrirse revelando una fosa llena de filosas lanzas, Shylass como acto reflejo hizo un movimiento de lanzamiento con su brazo y, para su sorpresa, una especie de liana salió disparada de la zona de la coraza de madera que, pronto se enredo en la viga más cercana a la gema.

Balaceándose sobre la mortal trampa, Shylass se dirigió hacia el pedestal donde estaba la gema y en un movimiento rápido, tomo la joya antes de dar un giro y regresar hacia donde había estado, justo en ese instante los zombis que aun luchaban contra Banchoad comenzaron a dejar de moverse y tomando por sorpresa a Banchoad y a ella, se desarmaron como si las costuras que los mantenían unidos hubiera desaparecido.

Banchoad suspiro al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado, sin pensárselo mucho tomo uno de los puros que había robado de la guarida de los Calabrese y, usando el extraño brillo de los pequeños arboles que se estaban enraizados en el suelo, lo encendió y le dio una fuerte bocanada, antes de soltar un humo muy espeso de su boca... luego de todo esto necesitaría fumar algo más fuerte... y quizás beberse la mitad de las bebidas del bar de la nave sombrero...

-B-B-Banchoad-comenzó a decir algo tímida Shylass, aproximándose a él con la gema en sus manos-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Shylass ligeramente nerviosa, teniendo cuidado de no pisar algún resto de zombi... aunque se preguntaba algo preocupada, cuando aparecieron esos extraños árboles en la habitación...

Sin despegarse de su puro, Banchoad observó a la niña con notable interés, al parecer Shylass no se había percatado de que, ahora un especie de antifaz de madera enmarcaba sus ojos, los cuales no habían dejado de brillar desde que... comenzó su extraña transformación.

Y ese no era el único cambio en su apariencia, dos especies de cuernos de madera sobresalían de su cabeza que, le recordaban vagamente a los de un dragón, sus brazos aun estaban cubiertos por esa extraña protección de madera, al igual que sus piernas y pies pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención era una especie de cola de madera que salía desde la base de la espalda de Shylass... a Banchoad le sorprendía que Shylass aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de esa extremidad extra...

Dándole una última bocanada a su puro, antes de arrojarlo cerca de la cabeza de uno de los zombis que, pronto comenzó a prenderse en llamas, Banchoad expulso el humo cerca de los árboles y mirando directamente a Shylass le dijo.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí junto con esos dos niños Koopas y estar listo para apoyar el grupo de la rubiecita-comenzó a decir Banchoad sin mucho interés-En cuanto a la gema, supongo que será un buen primer pago, te daré tu parte en cuanto la venda en el mercado negro aunque, no esperes recibir un cincuenta por ciento del dinero que consiga, tengo una reputación que cuidar-dijo Banchoad antes de tomar una de las extremidades de los zombis, quizás algunas partes también podría venderlas en el mercado negro para conseguir un extra. 

Shylass no pudo evitar mortificarse por el asunto en general, lo último que quería era estar relacionada con algún tipo de trato en ese peligroso mercado... en especial porque sus padre la castigarían por meses si pensaban que estaba comenzando a caer en malos pasos...

En la parte subterránea del castillo donde engendros y criaturas de pesadilla, moraban la lúgubre prisión gruñendo y gimiendo, apenas siendo retenidos por cadenas que, ya se veían bastante desgastadas por la humedad, el grupo de Micekeeper por fin estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la parte oculta de la mazmorra del castillo donde, estaban seguros que se encontraba capturado Bowser.

Luego de una espera que tanto para Peach como para Bowser Jr. fue una eternidad, un pasillo apareció justo en un callejón sin salida del enorme calabozo del castillo, usando una pequeña esfera de luz para iluminar el camino, Peach, Bowser Jr. y Micekeeper, comenzaron a desplazarse por el pasaje con una notable precaución, las jaulas que se encontraban en ese pasillo en particular, parecía que no podrían contener a esos seres por mucho tiempo...

Peach hacia lo posible por mantener la compostura en la tensa situación, en especial porque Bowser Jr. se aferro a ella por el miedo que le provocaban las deformes criaturas, sin dudas el Dr. Buddy tenía una mente extremadamente retorcida y peligrosa, solo eso podía explicar la colección de aberraciones que descubrían, mientras más avanzaban por el lugar.

Pronto un miedo instintivo comenzó a apoderarse de Peach, había algo en ese lugar que le desagradaba más que las, espantosa visiones de pesadilla que constantemente, intentaban desesperadamente jalarlos hacia sus jaulas, Peach acercó más a Bowser Jr. hacia ella, no pensaba permitir que ninguno de esos seres, se atreviera a lastimar al pequeño Bowser Jr.

Micekeeper permanecía estoico mientras atravesaban el apenas tolerable concierto de gruñidos y metales siendo azotados con fuerza, no era la primera vez que él descendía por ese infierno de abominaciones mal formadas pero, la ausencia de los experimentos más preocupantes del buen doctor, encendió más de una alerta dentro del pequeño Mouser.

Por su parte, Bowser Jr. trataba de mantenerse tan valiente como podía, no tenía permitido entrar en pánico, no ahora que su papá lo necesitaba más que nunca, aun no había sido capaz de perdonarse por haber metido a su padre en todo este problema pero... no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso, lo detuviera de tratar de hacer algo.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera vieja que, tenía un cerrojo mágico que les impedía el paso, dado lo intrincado del sello mágico, era difícil no deducir que quizás tras esa puerta, podría encontrarse el rey Bowser. 

-¿Creen que mi papá este ahí?-pregunto Bowser Jr. muy preocupado.

-¿Tu qué opinas Micekeeper?-pregunto Peach en tono precavido, aquella sensación que la había estado acompañando, solo empeoro en cuanto llegaron a esa puerta.

-No estaremos seguros hasta que la abramos-dijo Micekeeper en tono sereno-Pero será mejor tomar precauciones-dijo Micekeeper algo serio.

Pronto Micekeeper comenzó a sacar una serie de herramientas de su capucha que Bowser Jr., pronto reconoció como herramientas detectoras de trampas, algunas para abrir cerraduras de este tipo y, otras de protección... este sujeto de verdad venía extremadamente preparado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara Micekeeper?-pregunto Peach apenas logrando ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

-Me tomara uno minutos si no tenemos contratiempos mayores-dijo Micekeeper en tono profesional antes de comenzar a trabajar, Peach se limito a asentir apenas controlando la necesidad de tratar de abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

-Princesa Peach... ¿Crees que papá aun se encuentre bien?-dijo Bowser Jr. mirando a la princesa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ocultar su voz quebrada.

Peach observó al pequeño príncipe Koopa haciendo un notable esfuerzo por mantener la calma... Bowser Jr. se veía tan frágil... tan vulnerable... como ella misma se sentía en estos momentos... ¿Cómo podría darle un poco de ánimo al pequeño Bowser Jr., cuando ella apenas podía ocultar su propia ansiedad?... aun si la situación parecía superarla... debía intentarlo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Peach en tono cálido mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Bowser Jr., en un intento de calmarlo-Tu papá es una persona muy fuerte y, si tiene problemas aun puedo curarlo con mi magia curativa-dijo Peach en tono optimista, notando que esas palabras estaban siendo dirigidas más hacia sí misma que al pequeño Koopa...

-¿D-de verdad lo crees?-dijo Bowser Jr. algo llorosito.

-Descuida, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-dijo Peach mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Unas interesantes últimas palabras, aunque muy acordes a una niña inútil como tu-

Micekeeper solo alcanzo a voltear hacia sus compañeros, antes de que un círculo mágico de transportación se llevara a Peach y a Bowser Jr. ante sus propios ojos, solo para que segundos después, atravesando la oscuridad del pasillo se acercara un rostro muy familiar para él.

-Me sorprende señor Micekeeper, parece que ha perdido algunas de sus habilidades luego de nuestro último encuentro-dijo Kamishi maliciosamente.

-Tengo las suficientes para terminar este trabajo-dijo Micekeeper en tono neutro, mirando fijamente a su viejo empleador.

-Fuiste un imbécil al creer que no estaríamos listos para tu intento de rescate, ¿¡Ya se te ha olvidado con quien estas tratando!?-dijo Kamishi en tono de saña, sacando su cetro mágico. 

-Fue precisamente por eso que los traje hasta esta zona-dijo Micekeeper en tono tranquilo.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Kamishi en un notable tono preocupado.

-Sé cómo trabaja la mente del buen Dr., sabía que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de restregar su victoria en la cara de los compañeros de Bowser, solo necesitaba asegurarme de colocar a los correctos en el lugar justo, para que ustedes hicieran el trabajo-dijo Micekeeper en tono calmo, Kamishi empalideció al instante.

-¿Q-quieres decir que todo esto lo hiciste sabiendo...?-comenzó a decir Kamishi algo nervioso, ¿¡Era imposible que esa miserable rata fuera más astuto que ellos!?-¡Eso no significa nada!-grito Kamishi furiosos apuntándolo con su cetro-¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ESOS DOS PUEDAN VENCER A MI AMO!-grito rabioso Kamishi.

-A menos-comenzó a decir en tono tranquilo Micekeeper-Que les dé el suficiente tiempo manteniéndote ocupado-termino de decir Micekeeper sin mostrar alguna emoción.  
Kamishi retrocedió un paso completamente aterrado de las palabras de esa rata... como él... ¿Cómo ÉL fue capaz de descubrir el secreto del Dr. Buddy?, ¡Tenía que regresar de inmediato con su amo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Cuando estaba a punto de transportare lejos de ahí, unos sellos rodearon el lugar, encerrándolo a él junto con Micekeeper en una especie de jaula mágica... entonces... cuando estaba tratando de abrir la puerta... él estaba...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Micekeeper lo apunto con su enorme tenedor... al parecer no tendría de otra más que pelear para salir... aunque no bajo las reglas de ese miserable traidor, Kamishi trono los dedos justo segundo antes de que el sonido de algo de metal cayendo fuertemente en el suelo llenaran el pasillo, con todo el tiempo que llevaban sin comer sus experimentos, Kamishi estaba seguro de que no serían tan quisquillosos por comer carne de ratón.

En una parte del alta del castillo, en la cima de una de las torres más altas de este, el Dr. Buddy contemplaba el hermoso caos que reinaba en el espacio aéreo de su acogedora morada, le llamaba la atención como gente que tenía más de un motivo para moler a palos a Bowser, estuviera arriesgando sus patéticas existencias para salvarle la vida, incluso su antigua maestra decidió tomar cartas en el asunto cuando, normalmente no se involucraría en este tipo de asuntos...

... Era increíble lo que podían lograr un par de enormes pechos...

El Dr. Buddy aspiro hondo el aire nocturno, deleitándose con el aroma a quemado, cuerpos pútridos chamuscados y, ligeros toques de pólvora que había en el ambiente, un escenario bastante acorde para iniciar con buen pie lo que pronto sería, el nuevo orden mundial.

Sin dejar de mirar como varias de su creaciones explotaban en el cielo como gloriosos y sangrientos fuegos artificiales, pronto noto unas presencias que solo hicieron que su sonrisa se ensanchara, parece que Kamishi había traído bastante rápido a los invitados de honor de este espectáculo.

Peach apenas fue capaz de mantenerse de pie usando su parasol como apoyo, el fuerte mareo que sentía le estaba cobrando una factura bastante alta y, no podía dejar de preocuparse del estado del pequeño Bowser Jr., el sonido de alguien desplomándose preocupo a Peach y, solo pudo ver al pequeño Koopa haciendo monumentales esfuerzos por ponerse de pie... él se encontraba mucho peor que ella...

Cuando el joven príncipe por fin logro componerse lo suficiente, su grito ahogado alerto a Peach y, no tardo mucho en descubrir la causa de su bramido... Peach por un momento sintió que su corazón se había detenido...

A lado de ese miserable doctor, colgando de una cadena gruesa se encontraba Bowser en un estado terrible, estaba atada de las muñecas con esas cadenas y Peach, fácilmente noto como las cadenas le habían dejado dolorosas marcas en las muñecas pero, eso solo era la punta del iceberg.

Bowser estaba con la mirada baja y se encontraba extremadamente pálido... casi parecía como si le hubieran drenado toda la sangre, ambos cuernos estaban rotos, su bello cabello rubio ahora parecía deslucido y maltratado con una profunda mancha de sangre seca sobre este y, aunque su cabeza estaba baja, Peach pudo distinguir algunos moretones y cortes en el hermoso rostro de Bowser...

La ropa que llevaba estaba en un deplorable estado, lleno de cortes y manchas de sangre, revelando algunas largas cicatrices de cortes profundos tanto en su pecho como en sus brazos y piernas, junto con lo que parecían ser marcas de punzadas como si lo hubieran picado con lanzas solo por diversión...

La princesa del reino de los hongos siempre había sido considerada por todos como el epitome de la pureza y la dulzura, como un ser que era incapaz de hacer algo malo o tan siquiera sentir un sentimiento tan profano y oscuro como era el odio...

Pero... justo en esos momentos... mientras Peach miraba el cuerpo de Bowser tan frágil... tan débil... que ni siquiera sabía decir a ciencia cierta si aun estaba vivo o muerto... Peach por primera vez sintió un instinto visceral y oscuro que estaba carcomiendo su alma y corazón a partes iguales...

Ese sentimiento... era odio... un profundo rencor hacia el desgraciado que le hizo tanto daño a la persona que se había convertido en el amor de su vida...

Peach no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría pero... de lo único que estaba segura era que... deseaba despedazar miembro por miembro a ese miserable ser que le había causado tanto dolor a Bowser... no descansaría hasta que ese... ese... ¡HIJO DE PERRA TUVIERA LA MUERTE MÁS DOLOROSA CONOCIDA EN EL MUNDO!

-¡QUE LE HICISTE A BOWSER!-grito Peach en un tono tan iracundo y rencoroso que incluso asusto a Bowser Jr. 

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo el Dr. Buddy, esbozando su blanca y filosa sonrisa que, relucía a pesar de la oscuridad de su túnica-Parece que nuestra "heroica" princesa y el pequeño Koopa vinieron a salvar a la princesa "Bowsette", ¿No deberían dejarle el trabajo a cierto fontanero bigotón?-dijo el Dr. Buddy en tono de burla, antes de soltar una delirante carcajada.

-¡JURO QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA HACERTE PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE LE HAS HECHO!-grito Peach completamente furiosa.

-¡Te haremos pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a papá!-grito Bowser Jr., sin saber genuinamente si las lagrimas que estaba derramando eran por desesperación o enojo.

-Vaya princesa, quien diría que usted tiene un lado tan salvaje-dijo el Dr. Buddy en un fingido tono pensativo-Solo respóndame esto, ¿Estaría igual de interesada en hacerme pagar si esta persona no luciera como su adorada "Bowsette"?-preguntó el Dr. Buddy en tono curioso sin dejar de sonreír, tomando a Peach con la guardia baja.

Para sorpresa de los dos, el Dr. Buddy comenzó a levitar usando algún tipo de encantamiento para acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Bowser, colocándose a su lado y con cierta brusquedad levantó el rostro de este... ambos sintieron que algo dentro de ellos se había muerto...

El rostro de Bowser estaba casi irreconocible, tenía un rastro de sangre seca en la boca que, indicaba claramente que tenía la mandíbula rota, tenía un corte atravesando uno de sus ojos... ninguno de los dos sabía si perdió el ojo debido a esa herida, su rostro estaba muy hinchado pero, lo que destruyo el corazón tanto de Peach como el de Bowser Jr. ... fue ver el otro ojo de Bowser con un semblante apagado... prácticamente sin vida...

-Dime princesa, si este no hubiera sido lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso rostro de una mujer, ¿Seguirías mirándome con ese deliciosos odio?-dijo el Dr. Buddy en tono de burla-Claro, si hubiera sido ese enorme reptil que ocasionalmente tus dos amiguitos fontaneros tiran a la lava, no estarías así de molesta, ¿Verdad?-continuo con saña-¡Quien diría que la dulce y "pura" princesa del reino de los hongos, no es más que una pervertida de closet que solo la mueve un par de enormes pechos!-dijo el Dr. Buddy soltando el rostro de Bowser antes de tirar una fuerte y maniaca carcajada.

Bowser Jr. apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras bajaba su rostro en genuina desesperación y culpa... si hubiera sido más fuerte... si no lo hubieran capturado... su padre no estaría en esa situación... ¿¡Porque su padre tenía que pagar tan caro por su debilidad?

Un grito de rabia pura lo saco de sus atormentados pensamientos y, miro asombrado como Peach daba un gran salto, usando algún tipo de magia de levitación que no sabía que ella podía usar; la princesa se dirigía hacia el Dr. Buddy con el único propósito de empalarlo con la punta de su parasol.

Desgraciadamente ese ataque jamás llego, debido a que tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando Buddy saco una pistola y la coloco directamente en la cabeza de Bowser... Peach contuvo el aliento sin atreverse a hacer ni un solo movimiento, apenas manteniéndose a flote con su magia.

-¿Te gusta?, fue algo que conseguí de uno de esos inútiles del Caparazón Sangriento-dijo Buddy como si estuviera presumiendo un juguete nuevo-Aunque sabes, nunca he sido muy bueno con estas armas-dijo Buddy en tono desinteresado sin mover el cañón del arma de la cabeza de Bowser-Pero oye, no necesito tener la puntería de un experto para atinarle a tu querida "Bowsette" pero, sería una lástima que accidentalmente soltara un disparo-dijo Buddy esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

Buddy pronto le hizo una señal a la princesa para que aterrizara, Peach obedeció sin rechistar temiendo por la vida de Bowser pero, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, el sonido de un disparo y un horrible dolor que se apodero de su hombro la hizo gritar de agonía, se tambaleo apenas comprendiendo que estaba comenzando a sangrar.

-Por cierto mentí-dijo Buddy antes de soltar una suave risa-Soy un buen tirador-terminó de decir antes de realizar dos disparos más que impactaron en el otro hombro y el estomago de Peach.

-¡Peach!-grito Bowser Jr. aterrado, corriendo hacia la princesa para tratar de socorrerla pero repentinamente, un campo de energía freno su paso antes de que un extraño y enorme circulo ritual de color lila, comenzara a aparecer debajo de Peach.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Buddy, había usado un conjuro para ocultarlo junto con lo que parecía ser unos pedestales de hueso que tenía sobre ellos, cada uno de los fragmentos de la corona, el circulo pronto se torno rojo cuanto más sangre de la princesa caía sobre este, Bowser Jr., estaba haciendo desesperados intentos por romper la magia protectora que protegía la zona con su pincel mágico, ¡Si no hacia algo ese maniaco mataría a su padre y a Peach!

Buddy aterrizo en el suelo de manera triunfal al ver como su plan estaba saliendo tal como esperaba, esa mocosa idiota le había puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles así que, lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de que el ritual se completara, era darle una muerte rápida, ya vería después que... interesantes usos le daría al cuerpo de la princesa para sus experimentos.

Para cuando quedo a menos de un metro de la princesa, esta yacía en el suelo prácticamente agonizando bajo un gran charco de sangre, patético pero demasiado satisfactorio, quizás un disparo sería algo demasiado compasivo para un gusano como ella, Buddy guardo el arma antes de levantar su mano a la altura de la cabeza de la joven, atormentar su pequeña cabecita antes de matarla sonaba demasiado tentador como para desperdiciarlo.

No alcanzo ni a recitar su hechizo antes de sentir como algo lo atravesaba de par en par provocándole un agudo dolor y segundos después, un fuerte golpe junto con una explosión de luz, lo impacto en el rostro antes de mandarlo a volar contra el fondo del pequeño campo de fuerza... ¿¡Qué mierdas le había pasado!?

El ardor solo empeoraba y, pronto noto que por lo menos la mitad de su rostro y algo de su pecho desapareció... había sido atacado por una fuerte magia de luz pero... ¿Cómo?... pronto encontró al perpetrador y no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes.

Frente a él se encontraba la princesa Peach de pie, ahora ya no parecía un oponente tan patético, no solo le sorprendía el hecho de que estuviera erguida pese al daño que había recibido, sino que también sus heridas ya no estaban sangrando... pero como ella...

-Escúchame bien miserable escoria-Buddy escucho la voz áspera de la princesa, quien lo miraba con evidente ira-¡No importa lo que intentes, no importa que ritual o que trucos uses! ¡Te matare! ¡Hare que tus últimos momentos sean un infierno sobre la tierra y rescatare al idiota que es el amor de mi vida! ¡TE HA QUEDADO CLARO!-grito Peach en tono aguerrido y dominante que ninguno de los dos espectadores esperaba... parece que las cosas sería más problemáticas de lo que calculo el Dr. Buddy...

Para descontento de Peach, Buddy comenzó a solar una fuerte carcajada aunque, tal parecía que su ataque realmente había tenido un efecto sobre él... porque entre más se reía, un extraño liquido marrón oscuro salía desde la capucha de su túnica que, aun lo cubría lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro.

-¡Parece que alguien estuvo leyendo muchos cuentos sobre princesas guerreras!-dijo Buddy con cierto buen humor, antes de que sus brillantes ojos rojos se posaran sobre Peach-Pero mi pequeña princesa, ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser la noble princesa que rescatara a su "amiga" en apuros?-continuo Buddy en tono retorico-Temo decirte que ese papel... ¡Te queda bastante grande!-termino de decir en tono frio antes de disparar unas esferas oscuras.

Peach comenzó a correr haciendo lo posible para que esas cosas no la alcanzaran pero pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquellos proyectiles la estaban siguiendo, Peach lanzo una esfera de luz esperando que eso neutralizara la magia oscura de Buddy pero, sus esferas no eran lo bastante fuertes para destruirlas.

-Jejeje, ¿No eres el foco más brillante de tu reino, verdad?-dijo Buddy en tono de burla-¿Acaso creíste que una maga novata como tu podría contrarrestar tan fácilmente mi magia?-dijo Buddy fingiendo un tono ofendido antes de tronar sus dedos y hacer que, más esferas aparecieran tras Peach.

Saltando y usando su habilidad de levitar, había logrado mantenerse lejos del alcance de las esferas pero, entre más aparecían, menos espacio tenia para maniobrar, si las cosas seguían así acabaría muerta...

Ya no había dudas, la princesa solo logró sobrevivir por una extraordinaria suerte que Buddy, estaba seguro que nos e volvería a repetir, no paso mucho para que tuviera rodeada la princesa, era una lástima que este ataque la acabaría volviendo pedazos pero, estaba seguro que sobreviviría alguna parte medianamente en buen estado que le sería útil.

Las esferas impactaron contra Peach provocando una gran cortina de polvo que, le impedía ver tanto a Buddy como a Bowser Jr. ver el estado de Peach. Bowser Jr. contuvo el aliento, esperando que Peach hubiera salido airosa de esta horrible situación, para sorpresa de ambos, cuando la nube de polvo por fin se disipo, revelo a una Peach respirando con cierta dificultad mientras mantenía una esfera de energía que, estaba bastante agrietada, más no destruida... Bowser Jr. no tenía ni idea del gran poder mágico de la princesa Peach...

-¡Hahaha! ¡Maravilloso princesa!-dijo Buddy en tono alegre mientras aplaudía-Parece que la princesa de los hongos tiene más cosas escondidas que, su gusto por las mujeres de pecho grande-continuo Buddy sin perder su sonrisa, Peach deshizo el escudo, no podía gastar toda su energía en eso o no tendría la suficiente para seguir luchando.

-Bien princesa, estas lista para el siguiente nivel-dijo Buddy antes de hacer aparecer un montón de lanzas oscuras, para su sorpresa Peach se mantuvo en posición de ataque con su parasol, sin perder aquella mirada fiera, sin dudas sus ojos sería algo que se llevaría de recuerdo.

Buddy hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano antes de que las lanzas fueran tras su objetivo, Peach no estaba segura si podría generar otro escudo igual de resistente pero, esa no era la única manera en la que podía combatir esto, usando todo lo que había aprendido en su viaje gracias a sus amigos, Peach comenzó a esquivar y bloquear las lanzas con su parasol que, a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus brazos cada vez que bloqueaba una, Peach se limito a apretar los dientes e ignorar lo mejor que podía el dolor.

Aunque era difícil admitirlo, Buddy tenía que reconocer que esta princesa no era una total inútil esquivando, lograba moverse lo suficientemente rápido para no sufrir un corte profundo y, su obstinada determinación le estaba permitiendo soportar un choque directo con las lanzas para desviarlas hacia otro lado, pero la pregunta seguía ahí, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se le acabara la energía?, afortunadamente Buddy era lo suficientemente paciente, como para tomarse su tiempo para averiguarlo.

Peach seguía corriendo sintiendo que su corazón se escaparía por su garganta en cualquier momento, una nueva lanza se arrojo en su dirección, haciendo que Peach tuviera que detener su carrera para estar en una posición lo bastante firme para aguantar la fuerza del impacto con su parasol.

Manteniendo una posición firme Peach resistió el impacto, logrando desviar lo suficiente la lanza para que no la empalara y, agradeciendo infinitamente a Kamek y a Kammy por haber fortalecido con su magia la resistencia del parasol, las chispas volaron cuando la lanza paso a un costado del parasol, rasgando la parte de tela, Peach entre cerró los ojos soportando el ardor de las destellos y, un corte que no estaba del todo segura si le arranco un trozo de oreja.

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, antes de que otras tres lanzas se sumaran a la primera, la segunda logro bloquearla hacia arriba, tirándole su preciada corona en el proceso, la segunda la logro re direccionar hacia abajo, cortando un trozo de su vestido rosado y la ultima la contraataco, regresando la lanza por donde vino, apoyada de su magia de luz para realizar el contraataque.

-Maravilloso, princesita-dijo Buddy aun sonriendo, ensanchando más su sonrisa cuando observo la mirada envenenada de Peach-Sin embargo...-continuo Buddy antes de hacer aparecer más lanzas y recuperar las que bloqueo Peach-Esto aun no ha terminado-termino de decir en tono siniestro, Peach sostuvo su parasol con fuerza mientras una aura blanca la rodeaba por unos instantes, curando la mayoría de sus heridas, sin importar lo que pasara, acabaría con ese sujeto para salvar a Bowser.

Bowser Jr. incremento sus desesperados esfuerzos por entrar en ese cochino campo al ver, como las cosas se ponía peor para la princesa, Peach estaba logrando esquivar las lanzas y desviarlas con su parasol pero, era incapaz de tan siquiera acercarse un poco hacia el nefasto doctor, sin mencionar que cada vez más, tenía que cuidar su retaguardia por la gran cantidad de lanzas... ¡Debía hacer algo pronto o ella no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo!

A pesar de ser conocido de alguna manera por su gran paciencia, Buddy pronto comenzó a perder algo de su buen humor cuanto más Peach se las arreglaba para mantenerse en una pieza, quizás debía dejar de mostrarse tan caballeroso y, poner a esa niña malcriada en su lugar, Buddy incremento la velocidad de su lanzas, en un intento de clavar a Peach en el suelo, la princesa parecía que lo estaba logrando excepcionalmente bien... hasta que un ligero deje de cansancio fue todo lo que necesito Buddy para lograr enterrar una de sus lanzas en una de las piernas de la princesa, el grito de Peach fue música para los oídos de Buddy.

-Bien, bien, parece que a la pequeña princesa se le ha acabado al suerte-dijo Buddy en tono algo frio mientras se aproximaba a Peach con una de sus lanzas en la mano, Peach trataba desesperadamente de sacar la lanza de su pierna-No tienes ni idea de cuánto voy a disfrutar esto-dijo Buddy sin perder su sonrisa listo para atravesar con su lanza a Peach.

Su ataque nunca se completo, pues un proyectil de alta velocidad impacto contra él, arrojándolo lejos de Peach, aquel proyectil era un distintivo caparazón verde con algunos pinchos sobre este, Peach pudo por primera vez en todo el combate soltar un suave suspiro de alivio que, no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-¡Yo te protegeré princesa Peach!-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono determinado, colocándose frente a la princesa mal herida-¡Lo detendré todo lo que pueda mientras intentas curarte!-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono seguro apuntando con su pincel mágico y ajustando su distintivo pañuelo en su boca, ¡Le demostraría a ese sujeto de lo que era capaz un miembro de la familia real Koopa!

-T-ten mucho cuidado Bowser Jr.-dijo débilmente Peach tratando de controlar el profundo sangrado de su pierna, si seguía perdiendo sangre quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento.

-Fue un error no haberte matado cuando te capturamos la primera vez-dijo Buddy en tono oscuro mientras se ponía de pie, estando bastante seguro de que el impacto había hecho que perdiera algo de la masa de su cuerpo.

-Ese no ha sido tu único error-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono áspero, preparándose para atacar-¡Pero me asegurare que pagues por cada uno de ellos!-grito Bowser Jr. antes de correr al ataque.

-¡Miserable gusano!-grito Buddy antes de arrojar sus lanzas hacia Bowser Jr. pero este ya estaba preparado para el ataque.

Bowser Jr. creo una enorme mancha de pintura marrón que pronto, tomo forma hasta convertirse en un enorme Proto Piranha que, engullo todas las lanzas en su viscoso cuerpo, Buddy maldijo entre dientes al ver que, no sería capaz de recuperarlas.

-¡No eres el único que puede crear criaturas!-grito Bowser Jr. antes de tirar más charcos de pintura de colores oscuros que pronto, comenzaron a transformarse en mas Proto Piranha.

El campo pronto se lleno de esas viscosas criaturas que, parecían ser completamente inmunes a los golpes físicos, Buddy comenzó a arrojar magia oscura, apenas logrando que esas cosas perdieran algo de masa, cuando repentinamente un lanzallamas por poco lo calcina, el fuego de las flamas era tan intenso que comenzó a derretir parte de la grueso piso de roca de la torre.

Buddy miro furioso hacia la dirección del ataque y, pronto noto como el pequeño príncipe Koopa se preparaba para otro ataque igual, Buddy comenzó a volar alto, tratando de usar como cobertura el enorme tamaño de los Proto Piranha pero, antes de que pudiera ganar más altura una esfera blanca lo impacto provocándole un dolor horrendo, antes de azotar contra el suelo con una notable fuerza.

Levanto la mirada adolorido solo para ver a Peach cerca de Bowser Jr. con su mano levantada, apuntándolo directamente con otra esfera blanca... si las cosas seguían así su cuerpo no soportaría el suficiente tiempo antes de que el ritual se completara.

La situación había cambiado drásticamente y ahora, él era el que debía esquivar y huir de la lluvia de esferas que le arrojaba Peach, sin contar el lanzallamas del príncipe Koopa y los Proto Piranha, Buddy había logrado en una posición donde podría contraatacar cuando repentinamente, Bowser Jr. salió de una de las criaturas y, lo azoto con fuerza con su pincel, justo en dirección hacia un grupo de esferas de luz de Peach.

Buddy aúllo de dolor antes de que una de las criaturas lo atrapara con su boca, Bowser Jr. usando sus criaturas como portales gracias al poder del pincel, se coloco junto a Peach, antes de arrojar un ataque combinado de fuego y luz hacia los Proto Piranha que, estaban comenzando a rodear el que tenía a Buddy atrapado, cuando los ataques impactaron se genero una fuerte explosión cuando las flamas hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de los Proto Piranha, colapsando la barrera y comprometiendo la estabilidad de la torre.

Peach consiguió colocar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos de la explosión, estaba respirando muy agitada por el esfuerzo pero, estaba segura que Buddy no podría sobrevivir a esa daño, conforme el humo negro se despejaba, Peach noto con sorpresa como los pedestales con los trozos de corona estaba intactos, tal parecía que Buddy les había puesto una protección incluso más fuerte que la propia barrera, el grito asustado de Bowser Jr. la hizo centrar su atención en el lugar donde debía estar Buddy y... Peach tuvo que usar toda su autocontrol para no vomitar.

Lo grotesco del asunto, no era que el cuerpo de Buddy se encontrara sin su capa y parcialmente rostizado... lo perturbarte era ver la razón por la cual Buddy siempre portaba esa túnica... el cuerpo de Buddy... estaba en un estado de putrefacción tan horrendo que, hacia ver a sus creaciones en mejor estado que él...

Le costó mucho trabajo a ambos poder distinguir que Buddy era un Beanish... o por lo menos lo que quedaba de su rostro era muy similar a un Beanish, el resto de su cuerpo era una extraña colección de partes podridas que no eran capaces de identificar y... secretaba un asqueroso liquido que puso a prueba su resistencia.

Lo único en su cuerpo que no estaba del todo podrido era su espalda que, apenas se podía identificar como una espalda humana que, tenía conectada unos enormes tubos de vidrio con un liquido rojizo que les recordaba a la sangre... ¿Qué diablos había hecho este sujeto con su cuerpo?...

-Parece que ahora pueden ver, el poder de las maldiciones de Boobell-dijo Buddy en tono burlón mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad-Mi cuerpo se pudre... siempre se esta pudriendo, no importa cuando reemplazos me ponga o si cambio mi alma de cuerpo, siempre estoy condenado a lucir así-dijo Buddy extendiendo sus brazos para dar una mejor vista de su grotesco cuerpo, antes de comenzar a reír histérico.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido, la risa de Buddy se hacía más escandalosa y, esa contracciones hacia que partes de su cuerpo se cayeran, dejando unas masas que no habían forma de nombrarlas...

-¡Amo Buddy!-escucharon el grito de Kamishi antes de que llegara por una especie de portal mágico, su aspecto solo delataba la dura pelea que había tenido.

Su traje estaba completamente rasgado, estaba sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo y, eran bastante notables las heridas que le provocó el enorme tenedor de Micekeeper... ambos seriamente se preguntaban por el estado de Micekeeper y... si este aun se encontraba vivo...

-¡Oh mi querido pupilo!-dijo Buddy con una sonrisa retorcida que incluso asusto a Kamishi-Veo que has llegado un poco tarde a la fiesta-dijo Buddy mirando fijamente a su alumno.

-L-l-l-lo lamento-dijo Kamishi temeroso-¡Yo...!-comenzó a decir su excusa cuando la mirada de Buddy lo cayó al instante.

-¡Oh mi joven aprendiz!-dijo Buddy de manera algo teatral-¿Acaso no sabes que dejar esperando a tus maestros es de muy mala educación?-dijo Buddy manteniendo su sonrisa, Kamishi no dejaba de temblar-Pero en vista que es tu primera infracción, puedo desestimar tu falta, además...-continuo Buddy en tono comprensivo, antes de atravesar el cuerpo de Kamishi justo en el corazón ante la mirada atónita de Peach y Bowser Jr.-No podría usar esta real sangre si no tengo aunque sea partes del cuerpo de un Koopa en buen estado-termino de decir Buddy antes de comenzar a devorar el cuerpo de Kamishi.

Uno de los enormes tubos de sangre de su espalda, comenzó a inyectarle la sangre que ahora, ambos estaban seguros era de Bowser, pronto el cuerpo de Buddy comenzó a cambiar de una manera grotesca, convirtiéndose en una extraña mezcla del cuerpo de un Koopa con algunas partes pútridas de Beanish, Buddy comenzó a adquirir las características de Bowser, como su gran caparazón y sus enormes cuernos, ¿¡Qué había hecho ese maniaco!?

Buddy soltó una carcajada demencial provocando que la tierra temblara, la torre se balanceo con violencia y ambos, sabían que habían corrido con mucha suerte de que el suelo donde estaban no hubiera cedido, un extraño incremento en la temperatura los hizo mirar a los bordes de la torre, ninguno de los dos cavia en su sorpresa de lo que veían.

Justo debajo de la torre se había formado un foso de lava que, estaban seguro que estaba invadiendo todas las zonas bajas del castillo de Buddy... ¿Cómo logro crear semejante hazaña?, la mirada penetrante de Buddy los hizo mirarlo con cierto temor, sus ojos rojos tenía una ligera característica de reptil, aunque un lado de su rostro parecía que se estaba derritiendo.

-Bien niños, parece que ya se nos acabo la hora de jugar, pero no se preocupen, quizás usare sus cuerpos para darle más poder a este-dijo Buddy esbozando una retorcida sonrisa... Peach y Bowser Jr. no sabían si podrían lidiar con esto...

En el vacio oscuro y frio que ahora se encontraba su mente, Bowser sentía una variedad de emociones mientras poco a poco se acercaba más hacia su muerte... arrepentimiento... esa profunda emoción era la que estaba devorando lo que quedaba del espíritu de Bowser... él debió de haber hecho mejor las cosas con Peach... no debió mantener a su reino en un constante conflicto por obtener una princesa que se merecía algo mejor que él y... no debió de haber arrastrado a su familia a todo esto...

...

...

...

Él no tenía derecho a nombrarse rey... mucho menos padre luego de todo lo que hizo en estos últimos años, fue demasiado ciego para darse cuenta que estaba transformándose cada vez más en la persona que tanto odiaba y... si hubiera escuchado... si tan solo hubiera dejado su orgullo de lado... muchos no hubieran tenido que pagar por sus errores...  
Quizás este era el fin que se merecía alguien tan ruin como él... quizás... le haría un favor a todos si simplemente se dejaba morir...

Por unos instantes Bowser de verdad sintió como algo dentro de él se apagaba pero, cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esa reconfortante y ansiado descanso, un grito que identifico como el de Bowser Jr. lo hizo reaccionar, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, abrió su único ojo bueno y, forzando todo lo que podía para identificar aquellas manchas oscuras que observaba Bowser, por fin fue capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Su pequeño hijo y la princesa Peach, estaban arriesgando sus vidas peleando con Buddy que, había encontrado la manera de usar la sangre que le había extraído para usar su poder y... a pesar de la terrible fuerza de Buddy... a pesar de lo cansados y heridos que estaban... ellos no dejaban de luchar por él...  
Le tomo unos segundos a Bowser darse cuenta que su ojo bueno había comenzado a llorar... ellos... estaba dando todo por él y... él... solo estaba huyendo como siempre lo hacía...

...

...

...

Ya no más... no iba a huir esta vez, iba a enfrentar los errores cara a cara y salvar a dos de las personas que más le importaban en su vida, no estaba seguro si sobreviviría a eso pero... ¡SE ASEGURARÍA DE LLEVARSE AL INFIERNO A ESE BASTARDO CON ÉL!

Peach se encontraba apenas de pie con su brazo roto que, no había dejado de sangrar desde que cubrió un ataque que iba dirigido hacia Bowser Jr., su cabeza estaba sangrando, dejando su cabello rubio cubierto de sangre, escurriendo algo de esta por su rostro, su mano apenas sostenía su parasol que estaba retorcido por los daños en la batalla, apenas podía respirar pero... no abandonaría su posición... no permitiría que ese monstruo siguiera lastimando al pobre de Bowser Jr. ... ella... tenía que resistir... no podía permitir que este abominación se saliera con la suya... no podía... simplemente no debía...

-¿Me pregunto porque te arriesgas tanto por un niño que también te ha creado muchos problemas?-pregunto Buddy en tono burlón, observando como Peach usaba su cuerpo como escudo humano para proteger a Bowser Jr. que, tenía su caparazón cuarteado y un brazo sangrante-Sabes con todo esto, quizás me asegure de disecarte y poner una adorable placa que diga "La princesa más estúpida que ha existido sobre la tierra", así podre usarte de ejemplo para mis futuros esclavos-dijo Buddy antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, Peach se mantuvo firme pese al dolor.

Buddy se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia a Peach cuando un poderoso gruñido lo distrajo, los tres voltearon hacia la dirección del bramido y, ninguno de los tres podía creer lo que miraba, el cuerpo de Bowser... que para ese momento no debería ser capaz de ni de moverse, disparaba una poderosa llamarada que estaban seguros que debía ser visible por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Forcejeando embravecido, Bowser rompió por fin sus ataduras de metal, cuando aterrizo en el suelo, todo el piso retumbo de la ya frágil torre, Buddy encaro la mirada iracunda del rey de los Koopas, a pesar de su rostro femenino y lacerado, aquellos feroces ojos habían perforado tan hondo en el alma de Buddy que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo genuino miedo.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MISERABLE ANIMAL!-bramo con cierta dificultad el rey de los Koopas que, pese a su voz femenina, no evito que sonara con una autoridad que tenso a todos-¡SI CREES QUE PERMITIRE QUE UNA PATÉTICA Y MISERABLE EXCUSA DE NIGROMANTE LE HAGA ESTO A MI HIJO Y A LA PRINCESA PEACH! ¡ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO!-grito Bowser con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te he golpeado, cortado, torturado e incluso te quite toda la sangre de tu cuerpo... ¿¡Cómo demonios puedes aun estar vivo!?-grito Buddy entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¡MALDITA SABANDIJA MISERABLE! ¡QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE NO SOY CUALQUIERA! ¡SOY BOWSER EL REY DE LOS KOOPAS! ¡SE NECESITA MÁS QUE ESO PARA DESHACERSE DE MI!-rugió Bowser con evidente orgullo.

-¡Entonces demuéstrame tu fuerza, rey de los Koopas!-dijo Buddy antes de lanzarse al ataque hacia él sin dejar de soltar una sonrisa maniaca.

Peach y Bowser Jr. no podían creer lo que veían, pese a la desventaja Bowser no solo estaba causándole un serio daño a Buddy, sino que se movía con bastante agilidad pese al daño de su cuerpo... realmente Bowser podía ganar la pelea solo...

-Hay que ayudarlo-dijo Bowser Jr. entre lloroso y preocupado-Papá está llegando a sus últimos limites, si se sigue esforzando más él...-continuo Bowser Jr. llorando sin atreverse a terminar su frase, Peach no necesito más para poner manos a la obra.

En el calor de la batalla, Bowser maldecía una y mil veces la debilidad de su cuerpo, su magia oscura no lo mantendría aun vivo para siempre y si no lograba matar a ese infeliz... no tardaría en dar caza a su amado hijo y a la princesa Peach...

-Debo admitir que te he subestimado rey de los Koopas-dijo Buddy mientras hacia un forcejeo con Bowser-Parece que las alimañas como tu son más difíciles de matar que una plaga de cucarachas, será un verdadero deleite diseccionar tu cuerpo para ver qué es lo que te da ese poder-dijo Buddy relamiéndose los labios, Bowser apenas podía soportar la aplastante fuerza del nuevo cuerpo de Buddy.

Súbitamente una esfera de luz dio justo en la espalda haciendo emitir un gruñido de dolor, Bowser aprovecho eso para darle un fuerte cabezazo que lo aturdió, Bowser dio otros más escuchando sonoros crujidos que, no estaba seguro si eran del cráneo de Buddy o el suyo, cuando las fuerzas de Buddy mermaron lo suficiente, Bowser lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo arrojo, Buddy apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para no caer en la fosa de lava que el mismo creo.

-¡B-Bowser!-grito Peach con dificultad mientras se acercaba hacia Bowser.

-Peach...-dijo débilmente Bowser en cuanto pudo ver... las heridas de Peach...

Bowser fue incapaz de ocultar su rostro de total preocupación y miedo al ver el estado de la princesa... su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y moretones, e incluso en varias partes de este tenía una mancha de sangre que, le dejaban claro que Peach podría llegar a morir por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido... porque... ¿Porque ella estaba llegando tan lejos por él?

-Porque...-comenzó a decir débilmente Bowser-¿Porque estas arriesgando tanto por alguien como yo?-pregunto Bowser con genuina desesperación.

-Porque...-dijo Peach bajando la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida-No sabré... que es lo que realmente siento por ti... si permito que te maten-dijo Peach avergonzada, sorprendiéndose de sentir su rostro tan sonrojado pese a la pérdida de sangre-Yo... no podía permitir que siguieras sufriendo de esa forma-dijo Peach llorosa, apenas con el valor suficiente de ver a Bowser a los ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bowser sentía que su corazón, pese al sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerlo vivo, pudo sentir como este poco a poco se reanimaba y latía con vitalidad al escuchar las palabras de la princesa Peach.

-Peach...-dijo Bowser conmovido, limpiando con delicadeza las lagrimas del rostro de Peach, esperando que sus laceradas manos, no fueran tan ásperas al contacto.

Con delicadeza, Peach mantuvo la mano de Bowser en su rostro, tratando de absorber la poca calidez que esta irradiaba por la condición del cuerpo de Bowser, sus miradas se cruzaron y, por unos breves instantes todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existía la cálida mirada que se daban el uno al otro.

Aquel mundo de ensueño pronto quedo hecho pedazos cuando una onda de energía solida los golpeo a ambos, haciendo que gritaran de dolor antes de ser lanzados muy cerca de donde estaba Bowser Jr. que, apenas se estaba recuperando gracias a la magia que uso Peach con él antes de irse.

-¡Papá! ¡Peach!-grito asustado Bowser Jr., ambos eran incapaces de ponerse de pie.

-Parece que a alguien le dio un severo caso de síndrome de Estocolmo-dijo Buddy en tono de burla, mientras mantenía algo de energía oscura en su deforme garra-Aunque supongo que a mí también me daría si estuviera obsesionado con los pechos enormes-dijo Buddy sin perder su buen humor.

El ambiente pronto comenzó a cambiar en la dañada torre y Bowser Jr., noto como los fragmentos de la corona comenzaban a brillar con una luz anormal, una poderosa magia se estaba liberando en el lugar y Bowser Jr. no necesitaba ser un experto como su padre o abuelos como para saber que esto era una magia no solo peligrosa, sino terriblemente corrupta.

-Creo que ninguno de ustedes sabe el origen de esta corona, ¿Verdad?-dijo Buddy en tono pensativo, captando la atención de Bowser Jr.-Veras pequeño niño Koopa, esta corona se dice que fue hecha con el alma de una mujer que se conocía como "La enviada de las estrellas"-continuo su relato Buddy-Una mujer de alma pura que podía canalizar la energía de las estrellas que cumplen deseos, creo que no necesito decir más para que entiendas el gran poder que guarda esta corona-dijo Buddy con una enorme sonrisa, Bowser Jr. no le gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo esto...

Los pedestales comenzaron a temblar, mientras los fragmentos de la corona comenzaban a temblar de manera anormal, la luz del ritual comenzó a cambiar de color a uno color morado oscuro, dándole la pista que le faltaba a Bowser Jr. para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Con un poder como ese dentro de mi nuevo cuerpo que, incluso supera los poderes del legendario Star Rod, ¡No habrá nada ni nadie que pueda oponérseme!-gritó Buddy jubiloso antes de soltar una delirante carcajada.

-¡No pienso permitirlo!-grito Bowser Jr. tomando su dañado pincel, antes de correr hacia Buddy, el era el único que quedaba, ¡No podía permitir que ese sujeto lograra su cometido!

Bowser Jr. golpeo con fuerza con su pincel a Buddy pero este, simplemente lo bloqueo con su brazo sin problemas, Bowser Jr. retrocedió antes de lanzar su pintura para crear Proto Piranha pero, Buddy intercepto los chorros de pintura con sus flamas, evaporándolas antes de que hicieran contacto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bowser Jr. lanzo su lanzallamas hacia Buddy pero este no solo resistió su ataque como si no significara nada, sino que también le regreso la llamarada con mucha mayor intensidad, obligando a Bowser Jr. rodar en el suelo para esquivarlo, ¡Necesitaba pensar en algo pronto o todo terminaría!

Desesperado, Bowser Jr. se percato de algo importante, cada vez que Buddy lanzaba un ataque más característico de su padre, parte de la sangre de los tubos que tenía pegados en la espalda se gastaba, ¡Ahora sabía que debía hacer!

Arriesgándose en su improvisado plan, Bowser Jr. tiro un montón de pintura por todas partes, Buddy comenzó a evaporar con sus flamas todas las que podía pero, no se percato de que Bowser Jr. no las estaba usando para crear Proto Piranha, sino más bien para transportase por todo el lugar, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su plan y, el repentino sonido de vidrio rompiéndose lo dejo helado... ese miserable gusano... había destruido sus viales de sangre...

-¡MALDITA ESCORIA!-grito Buddy completamente fuera de sí, antes de atrapar a Bowser Jr. con su garra-¡CÓMO! ¡TE ATREVISTE! ¡A ROMPER! ¡MIS! ¡VIALES!-bramo sin dejar de estampar el cuerpo de Bowser Jr. contra el suelo antes de arrojarlo, ¡HARÍA PAGAR A ESE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO POR SU INSOLENCIA!

Bowser Jr. apenas fue capaz de levantarse un poco, su maltrecho cuerpo ya no podía más y, por el estado de su padre y de Peach, él era el único que podía hacer algo, su adolorido rostro levanto la mirada cuando vio a Buddy acercarse a toda velocidad hacia él con la intención de matarlo... ¿Este era su fin?

Antes de que el impacto se cobrara la vida de Bowser Jr., como una centella Peach intercepto el ataque usando su mejor escudo, fue lo bastante fuerte para repeler a Buddy pero, el cuerpo de Peach estaba tan cansado, tan herido, que su escudo se destruyo segundos después antes de caer de rodillas sin fuerzas.

-C-c-corre...-dijo débilmente Peach, Bowser Jr. no podía dejar de llorar-¡Sal de aquí, antes de que te maten!-grito Peach desesperada, diciendo lo que quizás serían, sus últimas palabras.

-Si tanto deseas tomar su lugar primero princesa, ¡No pienso negarte ese deseo!-grito Buddy antes de correr hacia Peach, listo para atravesarla con su garra el pecho, Peach cerró los ojos llorosa aceptando su destino.

El golpe jamás llego pero, el sonido de carne siendo atravesada fue lo que hizo a Peach abrir los ojos, sintiendo que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se habían extinguido... Bowser... de alguna manera se levanto para cubrirla del ataque y ahora... la garra de Buddy salía desde su espalda... justo en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón...

-¡BOWSER!-grito Peach en total desesperación y dolor...esto no podía estar pasando... ¡ESTO SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!

-Eres el ser más patético que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer-dijo Buddy en tono frio-Tu sacrificio no servirá de nada, diste tu vida solo para darles unos segundos más de vida a estos insectos-termino de decir Buddy antes de sacar su garra, solo para darse cuenta de algo que lo dejo helado... su garra... estaba completamente atorada en el cuerpo de Bowser.

Buddy comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero repentinamente, unas maltratadas pero fuertes manos lo tomaron de los costados, su ojos pronto encararon los brillantes zafiros de Bowser que, lo miraban con una ferocidad y odio que, aterro a Buddy hasta en el fondo de su alma.

-Miserable basura...-comenzó a decir Bowser en tono frio, Buddy empezó a temblar aterrado-¡Yo mismo te llevare al infierno de donde saliste!-gruño Bowser antes de usar sus últimas fuerzas para saltar alto llevándose a un horrorizado Buddy y, estrellándose con fuerza en el suelo donde, había múltiples cuarteaduras... el piso de la torre colapso de inmediato.

Peach y Bowser Jr. corrieron con la suerte de no estar en el área devastada pero ambos, contemplaron como Bowser se dirigía en caída libre a una muerte segura, ¡Debían hacer algo! 

-¡Peach!-grito Bowser Jr. antes de cargar un lanzallamas, Peach no necesito más para saber qué hacer.

Sacando las últimas gotas de energía de su maltrecho cuerpo, Peach logro mantener levitando por unos momentos a Bowser Jr. y a ella, antes de que Bowser Jr. dispara su lanzallamas y, como un improvisado cohete, los dos fueron disparados hacia Bowser, apenas atrapándolo antes de caer en la lava, los tres cayeron en una sección del castillo que aun no había sido cubierta por la lava y, Peach y Bowser Jr. contemplaron asustados como Buddy gritaba en agonía mientras era consumido por la fosa, los fragmentos de la corona se precipitaron también dentro de ella... dudaban de que alguien pudiera recuperarlos...

Con dificultad Peach y Bowser Jr. recargaron el cuerpo de Bowser contra una pared... el hoyo que había en su pecho hizo que ambos se pusieran a llorar pero, se mantuvieron tan valientes como podían mientras intentaban despertar a Bowser, como si fuera un genuino milagro Bowser, poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos para alegría de los dos.

-Papá-dijo aun lloroso Bowser Jr.-¡L-lo logramos! ¡Derrotamos a Buddy, ya no nos volverá a hacer daño!-dijo Bowser Jr. tratando de sonar animado.

-A-a-ambos están bien...-dijo Bowser en un tono tan frágil que, un nudo en la garganta se formo en el joven príncipe y la princesa.

-S-s-sí, gracias a ti lo estamos-dijo Peach sin ser capaz de retener sus lagrimas.

-Lo... siento...-dijo Bowser no más alto que un susurro, tomando por sorpresa a ambos-Yo... lo intente pero... ya no puedo más-dijo Bowser en un tono cada vez más apagado.

-¡N-n-no digas eso papá!-grito desesperado Bowser Jr.-¡Tu eres el Koopa más fuerte de todos, puedes salir de esta como siempre!-termino de decir entrecortadamente.

-Jr. ... prométeme que serás fuerte... tus hermanos y tu... tendrán una gran carga por mi culpa... espero que puedan algún día perdonarme por eso...-Bowser continuo apenas manteniendo su voz, Bowser Jr. no dejaba de llorar mientras abrazaba a su padre-Peach... lo lamento... te hice tanto daño... tanto... hubiera deseado poder... haber hecho algo para compensarte... por todo-continuo apenas sin fuerzas Bowser, Peach tomo su manos, intentando transmitirle algo de fuerza... no podía ser que él... que él...

-¡No te rindas!-dijo Peach en tono de suplica-¡Puedes seguir adelante! ¡Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco! ¡No puedes simplemente rendirte!-continuo Peach sin poder dejar de llorar, aferrándose a la mano de Bowser con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-De verdad... lamento todo el dolor que les cause... a todos... de verdad... lo...-continuo Bowser cuando súbitamente Peach noto que la mano de Bowser había perdido toda sus fuerzas y sus ojos... perdieron todo rastro de vida...

...

Bowser... el gran rey de los Koopas... había muerto...

Bowser Jr. ... grito y lloro desconsolado mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre, Peach por su parte había quedado completamente estoica, mientras la realidad la golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho hasta destruir por completo su corazón...

La persona que tanto amaba estaba muerto...

La persona con la que vivió tanto hermosos momentos en esta aventura estaba muerto...

Bowser... estaba muerto...

Peach emitió el grito más desgarrador que Bowser Jr. hubiera escuchado en tono su vida, antes de golpear el suelo con sus manos en genuina angustia, sus manos pronto comenzaron a destrozarse por la fuerza de los golpes pero a Peach no le importo, ese dolor... no se comparaba en lo más mínimo al que sentía en su pecho... donde alguna vez estuvo su corazón...

El lugar se lleno de los gritos ahogados de Peach mientras esta se cubría el rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas, antes de tomarse la cabeza y golpear con ella el suelo sin dejar de llorar... Peach lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar muerta...

"No te rindas", Peach escucho una voz en su mente, quedándose paralizada por unos momentos.

"No olvides que, las estrellas siempre escuchan los deseos de tu corazón", continuo esa voz en tono cálido, casi maternal.

-Lo único que deseo...-dijo Peach en voz ronca, su garganta había quedado destrozada por sus gritos-Es que vuelva...-dijo débilmente, aferrándose desesperadamente a esa voz que, no estaba segura si era real o no...

Para sorpresa de Peach y Bowser Jr., puntos dispersos en la lava empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca intensa, emergiendo de las profundidades de la fosa, los fragmentos de corona emergieron pero estos, se desintegraron quedando solo unas esferas que, comenzaron a reunirse y combinarse, hasta formar la figura de una mujer con largos cabellos ante la mirada atónita de los dos.

La misteriosa figura extendió su mano y pronto pequeños destellos que les recordaban a estrellas, cayeron sobre ellos, Peach y Bowser Jr. pronto notaron que sus peores heridas estaban siendo curadas y, no era lo único que estaba sucediendo, las luces se concentraron en el cuerpo de Bowser y, curaran el enorme hueco en su pecho.

El cuerpo de Bowser poco a poco comenzó a agarrar más color y para alegría de los dos, había comenzado a volver a respirar, ¡Bowser estaba vivo!, Peach miro a la misteriosa figura que, por alguna razón sentía que la estaba mirando directamente a ella, la voz le susurro en su mente un suave "Nos volveremos a ver", antes de simplemente desaparecer en un polvo de estrellas.

Bowser poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos en un estado de cansancio y confusión... él estaba muerto... estaba seguro que estaba muerto pero ahora... era como si algo hubiera rescatado su alma de las garras de la muerte... ¿Qué había sucedido?

Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido pero, infinitamente mejor que unos momentos atrás, pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo aun poseía esa apariencia femenina que había tenido durante toda la aventura... parece que después de todo... al final no logro su propósito...

-Papá...-escucho la voz quebrada de su hijo, Bowser lo miro y no pudo evitar que su corazón se apretara al ver los rostros llorosos pero aliviados de Jr. y Peach, que ellos estuvieran bien, era lo único que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

-¡Idiota!-grito Peach con su voz quebrada-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera!-continuo antes de abrazar a Bowser con todas sus fuerzas junto con Bowser Jr., sin ser capaces de dejar de llorar, Bowser lloroso intento consolar a su hijo y a Peach, lamentándose por haberlos hecho pasar por todo eso.

-¡Oigan!-escucharon un fuerte grito de arriba, antes de que una especie de escalera de cuerda sujeta al Royal Fortune apareciera cerca de ellos, sobre esta, se encontraba aferrada la capitana Morgana, Jill y un muy lastimado Micekeeper-¡Si van hacer toda esa mierda emocional, háganlo en un maldito camarote! ¡Y no en un maldito foso de lava!-grito Morgana con un fingido mal humor y con una sonrisa animada.

-¡No te costaba nada dejarlos que se desahogaran a gusto!-dijo Jill con haciendo un puchero.

-¡Para cuando terminaran, se volverían una plasta derretida!-grito Morgana fastidiada.

-Al juzgar por el estado de las rocas, no creo que puedan resistir un máximo de diez minutos-dijo Micekeeper en tono neutral.

-¡Vez! ¡Hasta esta rata me da la razón!-dijo Morgana en tono triunfal, Jill se limito a suspirar, agradeciendo que todo hubiera acabado bien.

Todo por fin había acabado, Buddy ya nunca volvería a atormentar las almas de inocentes para sus profanos experimentos, la corona jamás volvería a ser usada para nefastos propósitos, todos pese a sufrir algunas heridas, escaparon con bien de ese lugar de pesadilla, los heridos fueron atendidos y las dos enormes naves se alejaban del lugar, todo estaba perfecto... con excepción de que Bowser seguían siendo una chica... y al parecer no había forma de remediar eso...

-¿Estas... seguro de que estarás bien con todo esto?-pregunto Morton Jr. en tono preocupado, los hermanos Koopas habían decidió regresar en la nave sombrero de su padre y en estos momentos, se encontraban en un enorme camarote donde dormirían todos juntos luego de la, desgastante misión que habían tenido una hora atrás.

-Recuerden con quien están hablando-dijo Bowser con cierto orgullo-He podido superar crisis peores que esta-dijo Bowser en tono seguro.

-Si... pero ninguna que tuviera que ver con un repentino cambio de sexo-dijo Larry mirando avergonzado hacia otro lado, con este cuerpo cada vez que su papá cruzaba los brazos, hacía notar más grandes... ciertos atributos que él NO debería ver...

-De que se preocupan hermanitos, papá es alguien muy rudo, y ser mujer no le quitara eso, incluso lo hará aun más-dijo Roy en tono seguro ajustando sus lentes.

-Aunque ahora, ¿Tenemos que llamar a papá, mamá?-pregunto curioso Lemmy, Bowser se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar eso.

-¡N-n-no!-dijo Bowser poniéndose notablemente rojo-Y-ya saben que a los padres solteros se dice que son padre y madre a la vez, así que pueden seguir llamándome papá-dijo Bowser algo nervioso.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Quien diría que papá podría verse como una chica tierna!-dijo Iggy partiéndose de la risa sobre su cama.

-Si fuera tu, no tentaría tanto tu suerte-dijo Ludwig algo nervioso, en especial al ver la mirada iracunda de su padre sobre Iggy...

-Papá pero... ¿Cómo explicaremos esto al reino?-dijo Bowser Jr. en tono preocupado, apenas manteniéndose despierto por todo el estrés y cansancio del día.

-Descuida Jr., tus abuelos y yo ya pensaremos en algo-dijo Bowser en tono suave, antes de acariciar la melena de su hijo.

-Bueno, ahora que hay otra mujer en la familia-dijo Wendy captando la atención de todos-¡Por fin tendré una compañera para ir de compras al centro comercial!-dijo Wendy emocionada, tomando a todos por sorpresa-¡No puedo esperar a llevarte a ver unas tiendas donde hay ropa perfecta para ti, te van a encantar!-dijo Wendy muy animada.

-¡H-hija espera!, sabes que eso de la moda no es lo mío-dijo Bowser algo nervioso, notando como la carita de su hija se ponía algo triste-Sin embargo, me encantaría acompañarte para que me enseñes algunas cosas, quizás al final le acabe agarrando el gusto-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Eres el mejor papá!-dijo Wendy emocionada antes de abrazar con fuerza a su padre, mientras este le respondía el abrazo con cierta delicadeza, pese a su cuerpo más suave.

-Bien niños, es hora de dormir, fue un día muy pesado y necesitan dormir para crecer grandes y fuertes-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa antes de llevar a Wendy a la cama.

-¡Dormir es para gente débil, yo no tengo sueño!-dijo Larry en tono seguro, hasta que soltó un largo bostezo cansado.

-Los hombres rudos duermen mucho para ser más rudos al siguiente día-dijo Roy en tono confianzudo antes de acomodarse en su cama.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente de los estándares de tu escala de rudeza-dijo Ludwig con cierto fastidio, antes de cobijarse con la manta de su cama.

Bowser les deseo las buenas noches a todos, antes de apagar las luces y salir del cuarto, quizás las cosas serían más complicadas de ahora en adelante pero, sabía que con el apoyo de sus seres queridos, no había reto que no pudieran superar.

-¡Bowser!-escucho las voces de Kamek y Kammy, quien se acercaban a él un poco preocupados.

-Kammy, Kamek, ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto algo confundido Bowser, por lo que sabía el viaje de regreso al reino Koopa debería ser tranquilo y, no había escuchado ninguna explosión desde que zarparon.

-Bowser nosotros...-comenzó a decir Kamek antes de callarse repentinamente.

-Queríamos disculparnos por bueno... no poder hacer más-dijo Kammy soltando un suspiro apagado.

-Ustedes han hecho más por mí que cualquier otra persona en este mundo-dijo Bowser en tono sincero tomando por sorpresa a Kamek y Kammy-La verdad es que les debo una gran disculpa por... todos los errores que cometí que pusieron al reino en peligro-dijo Bowser en tono apagado-Se que aun debo hacer mucho para reparar todo el daño que hice pero, daré lo mejor de mí para lograrlo y... espero que ustedes puedan seguir a mi lado y ayudarme a seguir en el buen camino, papá, abuela-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Bowser!-gritaron los dos ancianos Magi Koopas antes de abrazar a su protegido, diciendo una y otra vez lo orgullosos que estaban de él y, lo orgullosa que estaban seguros que debía estar su difunta madre de él, Bowser no pudo contener sus lagrimas mientras abrazaba a sus dos figuras paternas que, lo habían acompañado desde la pérdida de su madre.

Luego de recomponerse un poco, los dos ancianos Koopas fueron a su camarote a descansar, ya no estaban en edad para estar en tantas aventuras, Bowser siguió su camino hacia el mirador de la nave, necesitaba algo de aire fresco para pensar sobre algunas cosas que, haría de ahora en adelante.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se topo en el pasillo con Shylass, quien estaba hablando por uno de los teléfonos del pasillo con sus padres, aparentemente disculpándose por no llamar antes, cuando la pequeña niña colgó la llamada ya un poco más tranquila, Bowser se acerco a ella.

-Espero no haberte metido en problemas con tus padres-dijo Bowser a manera de disculpa, Shylass se había jugado la vida por rescatarlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla en todo lo posible con sus padres.

-N-n-o descuide-dijo Shylass algo tímida, en especial ahora que no tenía su máscara puesta-S-solo estaban algo preocupados-dijo Shylass tratando de sonar más segura.

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien sin tu mascara?-dijo Bowser en tono preocupado, aunque habían reparado su máscara, Shylass decidió no ponérsela por lo menos hasta que volviera a casa.

-S-sí, quiero tratar de ser un poco más segura y mostrar mi rostro, es una manera en la que puedo de alguna manera entrenar mi confianza-dijo Shylass en tono tranquilo, sintiendo cierto orgullo por no haber tartamudeado mucho.

-Se que lo conseguirás, eres una niña realmente fuerte, me alegra que alguien como tú me haya prestado su poder para seguir adelante-dijo Bowser en tono suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Shylass, ella fue incapaz de ocultar una gran sonrisa agradecida, y un muy notable sonrojo.

-Deberías ir a descansar, es bastante tarde y estas en la edad en la que necesitas dormir bien-dijo Bowser en tono paternal.

-Descuide-comenzó a decir Shylass antes de soltar un bostezo y tallarse un ojo adormilada-Pensaba irme a la cama en estos momentos-dijo Shylass un poco cansada.

Después de asegurarse de que Shylass llegara a su camarote, Bowser continuo su camino hacia el mirador, topándose con una cara conocida que al parecer, lo estaba esperando.

-Parece que nuestro travesti favorito está jugando a ser la mamá gallina-dijo Banchoad en un ligero tono burlón.

-No hagas que te arroje por la ventada-dijo Bowser con evidente mal humor.

-Solo bromeaba "Bowsette"-dijo Banchoad con una ligera sonrisa-Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar un poco sobre mis honorarios y, el pago por mi silencio-dijo Banchoad antes de sacar un puro de su chaleco.

-¿¡Que dijiste maldito insecto!?-grito furiosos Bowser liberando algunas flamas de su boca que, Banchoad utilizo para encender su puro.

-Relájate, además necesito tratar un asunto muy importante contigo aunque, será mejor verlo después-dijo Banchoad con cierto cansancio.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-dijo Bowser en tono demandante.

-Solo digamos que tiene que ver con la seguridad de tu rubiecita-dijo Banchoad sin mucho interés, tensando casi de inmediato a Bowser-Con esa nueva actitud, estoy seguro que ciertas esferas podridas del reino de los hongos, no estarán muy felices por este cambio, así que será mejor prepararnos para mantener a tu rubiecita en una pieza-termino de decir Banchoad antes de dirigirse al bar a la fiesta improvisada que hizo Morgana, esperando que esa borracha aun hubiera dejado algo de ron.

Bowser observo como Banchoad se retiraba hacia el bar, sin estar realmente seguro si lo que había dicho era enserio o, estaba tratando de molestarlo... luego interrogaría a ese fastidioso enano, si resultaba ser otra de sus bromitas, el calabozo de su castillo pronto tendría como ocupante un Toad...

-¡Mi señora!-escucho el grito de Goombartur a la distancia... debió de esperar que una desgracia no llegaría sola...

-Goombartur, créeme que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces-dijo Bowser agarrándose el puente de la nariz... era increíble como este molesto Goomba aun trataba de conquistarlo.

-¡Mi señora he venido a disculparme! ¡No estuve a la altura de la situación y por muy poco usted pierde la vida!-dijo lloroso Goombartur... Bowser decidió que lo mejor era que no supiera que realmente ÉL murió por unos momentos...

-Escucha Goombartur, lograste hacer tu parte en el plan de rescate y eso es lo que importa-dijo Bowser soltando suspiro cansado.

-Aun así, he decidido centrarme más en mis deberes de caballero y... aunque a usted le duela en el alma... creo que ya no debería seguir llenándola de dulces palabras de amor mi señora-dijo Goombartur en tono sufrido, Bowser estaba seguro que podría sobrevivir sin las "atenciones" de Goombartur.

-¿Que te llevo a tomar esa decisión?-dijo Bowser algo curioso, dudaba que esto hubiera nacido del propio Goombartur.

-Pues vera...-comenzó a decir Goombartur en tono algo triste-Aunque me duele decirlo, hay alguien que se merece más su corazón que yo-dijo Goombartur soltando un suspiro, tomándolo por sorpresa-Además... ese despreciable bufón me chantajeo para que dejara las cosas por la paz-dijo Goombartur entre dientes visiblemente molesto.

-¿Que dijiste?-preguntó Bowser, no había sido capaz de entender el gruñido de Goombartur.

-¡Nada!-dijo Goombartur algo asustado-Ahora si me disculpa, ¡Yo Goombartur, el caballero santo! ¡Cumpliré mi deber de caballero y evitare que esos malandrines destrocen el bar! ¡Nadie le hará daño a la embarcación de mi amada... digo mi señora!-dijo Goombartur en tono solemne, Bowser decidió simplemente ignorar el asunto...

-¡Oye pechugona!-escucho el grito de Morgana... por la forma en la que hablaba, quedo claro que por lo menos, se había tomado más de medio bar ella sola...

-¿Qué acaso alguien no puede ir a reflexionar sobre su vida en paz?-dijo Bowser con notable fastidio, viendo como se aproximaba Morgana con una botella de ron medio vacía.

-Tranquila pechugona-dijo Morgana arrastrando sus palabras-Solo vine a invitarte a la fiestecita en el bar, ¡Las bebidas son gratis!-dijo Morgana antes de ponerse a reír como una loca.

-Son gratis para ustedes porque yo debo pagarlas-dijo Bowser con cierto mal humor.

-¿Tu las pagas?, entonces... ¡Larga vida a la reina Bowser o Bowsette!, ¿Cómo te quieres llamar cariño?-dijo Morgana colocando su brazo en el cuello para acercar a Bowser a ella... Bowser estaba muy seguro que una ligera chispa, era suficiente para encender el aliento de Morgana...

-Ese no es tu asunto-dijo Bowser antes de quitarse de encima a Morgana, si no fuera que le salvo la vida a sus hijos, la estaría moliendo a golpes en ese momento...

-¡No seas aguafiestas pechugas!-dijo Morgana antes de recargarse en la pared-Espera, espera... ¿Creo que ya se lo que pasa?-dijo Morgana en tono triunfal-¡Lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con el duraznito!-dijo Morgana antes de comenzar a reírse.

-¡C-claro que no!-dijo Bowser completamente roja... luego de subir a la nave, había decidido darle su espacio a Peach para pensar en especial luego de todo el asunto referente a su identidad y eso.

-Mira ya que estas buena y me caes bien, te daré un consejo y no cualquier consejo, un consejo de una mujer perrona como yo que, se ha acostado con más chicas de las que puedes contar-dijo Morgana en tono seguro antes de volver a pescar del cuello a Bowser para acercarla... Bowser estaba muy seguro de que el aliento de Morgana podría servir para desinfectar equipo medico...

-Cuando una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, un mujeron como Peach esta tan enamorada de ti para meterse a un manicomio a rescatarte y casi morir en el intento, ¡No te quedas como una perra marica miedosa, vas tras ella, te la llevas a la cama, catre, coche mesa o pared, depende del gusto, y le demuestras tu amor a su concha como dios manda!-dijo Morgana en tono serio, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada de borracho... Bowser sabía que no valía la pena responderle a esa mujer...

Luego de pasarle el problema a Hachi y que este, se pusiera histérico por haber sido cubierto por el vomito de Morgana, Bowser siguió su camino hasta al mirador... aire fresco... realmente necesitaba una brisa bien helada para tratar de disipar... los pensamientos que la estúpida Morgana hizo que se alojaran en su mente...

-Parece que alguien está teniendo problemas con sus sentimientos-escucho la voz de Koopido, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared afinando un instrumentos... ¿Porque hoy parecía ser el día de, "No dejar que el idiota de Bowser tomo un POCO de aire fresco"...

-Por favor Koopido, no me dirás que vas a creer los delirios de una borracha-dijo Bowser con cierto fastidio, maldiciendo que su rostro aun se encontrara muy rojo.

-Sabes mi estimado Bowser, he viajado por muchas tierras y, he escuchado las más bellas historias de amor que se pueda imaginar-dijo Koopido en tono sereno, tocando algunas notas con su mandolina-Pero puedo decirle que, nunca había visto una demostración de amor más puro y sincero que el que, he sido testigo al seguirlas en esta aventura-dijo Koopido en tono solemne.

Bowser se giro para no encararlo, en especial por lo rojo que sabía que ahora estaba su rostro... no podía negar que... cuando Peach y él hablaron en esa torre... la forma tan dulce con la que tocaba su rostro... lo feliz que ella estaba cuando revivió... realmente pudo ver algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes pero... ¿De verdad... él se merecía ese afecto?...

-Escuche, no le digo que vaya a declararse inmediatamente a la princesa pero, quizás deba empezar a notar, aquella sutiles señales que le ha dado la princesa con sus acciones-dijo Koopido en tono humilde, antes de hacer una reverencia y partir hacia el bar, esperando que Morgana no hubiera hecho muchos destrozos.

Bowser se quedo mirando unos momentos a Koopido mientras este caminaba en el pasillo... ¿A qué se refería a las sutiles señales de Peach?, Bowser comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que había vivido con Peach en este viajes... cada sonrisa... cada dulce gesto... cada momento donde enfrentaron peligros y tiempo juntas... eran cosas que Bowser sabía que sería parte de su corazón aun después de la vida...

-Quizás, debería escuchar no solo las palabras de Koopido, parece que su corazón hace mucho que se decidió, señor Bowser-escucho el tono de voz dulce de Lucy, Bowser observo algo avergonzado como Jill y Lucy estaban cerca de él.

-Perdón si la, ¡Digo! lo interrumpimos-dijo Jill algo apenada-Pero mi amada Lucy cree que quizás necesitaría un par de consejos extras-dijo Jill con una sonrisa, Bowser las observo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿De verdad creen que debería intentarlo?-dijo Bowser algo nervioso, apenado de mostrar esa vulnerabilidad.

-Creo que todos somos libres de elegir si queremos arriesgarnos a algo nuevo-dijo Lucy en tono comprensivo, sorprendiendo un poco a Bowser-La vida muchas veces es difícil pero, a veces te da oportunidades únicas que quizás, nunca volverán en la vida-continuo Lucy en tono tranquilo-Yo descubrí eso cuando conocí a Jill y hasta hoy, no hay ningún día en el que no agradezca estar al lado de ella-dijo Lucy en tono sincero, logrando que Jill sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-¡Y no hay día en el que no agradezca que alguien tan increíble como tú, quiera estar al lado de alguien como yo!-dijo Jill muy feliz mientras abrazaba el amor de su vida, Lucy le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Después de despedirse y agradecerles el consejo, Bowser no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera más tranquilo, Lucy tenía razón, de verdad que alguien tan fascinante y maravillosa como Peach hubiera hecho todo esto por él, lo hacía sentir la persona más afortunada de la tierra... quizás incluso de cualquier galaxia, no estaba seguro si sería la persona adecuada para Peach, pero se juro a si mismo que haría todo para hacerlo.

-Vaya, parece que por fin alguien ya tomo una decisión-escucho la voz de Boobell detrás de él, para su sorpresa Boobell a pesar de tener un aspecto bastante débil, estaba sonriendo de manera tranquila mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Pauline que, la sostenía con delicadeza para que pudiera caminar bien.

-Francamente... nunca espera algún día verlas así-dijo Bowser bastante sorprendido.

-Que te puedo decir, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos-dijo Boobell con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba más al brazo de Pauline.

-Y, alguien necesita asegurarse que no vaya a ingerir alcohol, Kammy Koopa fue muy clara que debe tener cuidado hasta que se recupere-dijo Pauline en tono calmado.

-Oh vamos cariño no mates la magia-dijo Boobell haciendo un ligero puchero-Suenas como si te hubieran obligado a ser mi niñera-dijo Boobell algo molesta.

-Bueno, puedo decir que fue algo que elegí por cuenta propia-dijo Pauline con una sonrisa, antes de depositar un suave beso en la cabeza de Boobell, Boobell se limito a ocultar su rostro en el brazo de Pauline, ¿¡Cómo esa mujer hacia que sus peores costumbres de Boo salieran a la luz!?

-Creo que luego deben contarme que rayos paso en ese castillo-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa algo cómplice, nadie le quitaría de la cabeza de que algo, muy interesante debió de haberles pasado a esas dos para que Pauline, decidiera entrar de esa forma en el juego de Boobell.

-Eso será algo que solo quedara entre Boobell y yo-dijo Pauline en tono cortés-Lo que me recuerda que alguien, te está esperando en el mirador-dijo Pauline con una ligera sonrisa, tomando desprevenido a Bowser-Ambas se merecen ser sinceras también, ¿No te parece Bowsette?-dijo Pauline con un cierto aire juguetón y haciéndole un guiño cómplice a Bowser.

Bowser para ese punto ya no estaba seguro si realmente quería aire fresco, en especial ahora que sabía que Peach se encontraba justo en ese lugar... ya había sido suficiente, no volvería huir de nuevo, sea cual fuera la decisión final de Peach, él la aceptaría y la apoyaría sin importar cuál fuera.

Bajo un cielo estrellado, disfrutando la fresca brisa del ambiente, Peach se encontraba en el mirador de la nave recargada en la barandilla de este, luego de que sus heridas fueran curadas y que Bowser por fin saliera de peligro, Bowser y ella no habían ni siquiera hablado ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, Peach apenas podía molestarse por eso, en especial luego de que sus hijos fueran a abrazar a Bowser, felices de que estuviera vivo.

Peach suspiro sintiendo un ligero escalofrió, el aire se estaba volviendo más frio... quizás ya era el momento de regresar a su camarote, estaba a punto de moverse cuando, la calidez de una prenda la envolvió, solo necesito sentir su suave aroma para saber a quién le pertenecía... y no pudo evitar ponerse roja al descubrirlo... 

-Está haciendo un poco de frio afuera-escucho la voz de Bowser-Sera mejor que te abrigues antes que te resfríes-dijo Bowser en tono amable, Peach no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al ver esos cálidos ojos zafiros.

-M-muchas gracias Bowser-dijo Peach ligeramente tímida pero, sin ocultar una sonrisa sincera.

Las dos se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo mientras miraban el cielo, sin duda hoy las estrellas relucían con una gran intensidad, haciendo del ambiente mucho más... mágico...

-Peach-comenzó a decir Bowser algo nervioso-Hay... hay algo que debo decirte-dijo Bowser tratando de sonar seguro.

-S-si Bowser-dijo Peach algo apenada, antes de mirar a Bowser al rostro, Bowser tomo un largo respiro para calmarse antes de hablar.

-Peach cuando nos conocimos, no fue de la mejor forma posible yo... estaba tan encaprichado que merecía lo mejor luego de todo lo que pase que, creía que estaba en mi derecho en tomar a quien quisiera como mi esposa-dijo Bowser en tono apagado, preocupando a Peach-Hice muchas cosas malas, te metí en tantos problemas a ti y a tu reino, todo por mi estúpido egoísmo-dijo Bowser en tono arrepentido.

-Bowser yo...comenzó a decir Peach cuando Bowser la interrumpió con suavidad.

-No Peach, no tienes porque suavizar las cosas-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa algo triste-Lo peor de todo era que... solo te miraba como una cara bonita... quizás en ese momento nunca realmente estuve enamorado de ti-dijo Bowser en tono afligido, Peach sintió por un momento que en su pecho se comprimía su corazón...

-Pero...-continuo Bowser, regresándole un poco las esperanzas a Peach-Cuando te conocí mejor en este viaje, me di cuenta que había sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, tu eres mucho más que una cara bonita, eres inteligente, amable, determinada... descubrí tantos matices de ti buenos y malos que, hicieron que por primera vez sintiera lo que era amar a alguien-dijo Bowser en tono sincero, sintiendo que sus mejillas debían estar tan sonrojadas como las de Peach.

-Peach se que no soy la persona para ti y, sé que hay demasiadas cosas que debo mejorar pero... puedo jurarte por mi vida que no descansare hasta volverme la persona que realmente te mereces... Peach... ¿Me harías el honor de ser tu pareja?-dijo Bowser en un tono solemne y seguro, mientras sostenía las manos de Peach con delicadeza.

-No...-dijo Peach completamente roja, apenas mirando a Bowser a los ojos, Bowser sintió como su corazón se hundía en su pecho-No necesitas cambiar nada, porque tu ya eres perfecto para mí.-dijo Peach sonriendo cálidamente.

-Entonces eso significa...-dijo Bowser sin podérselo creer, sintiendo que su rostro estaba hirviendo.

-Bowser por supuesto que quiero ser tu pareja porque yo... te amo-dijo Peach en el tono más sincero que alguna vez hubiera usado en su vida, sintiendo que por primera vez una alegría que no había sentido antes invadía su corazón.

Bowser no fue capaz de contenerse y abrazo a Peach antes de elevarla y girar con ella en genuina alegría, Peach no dejaba de sonreír y reír maravillada, recordando aquel hermoso momento que tuvieron en la playa, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

Cuando Bowser por fin la coloco en el suelo, ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, sintiendo como poco a poco volvía a perder la noción de todo, menos de la persona que tanto amaban, al principio no se dio cuenta pero, le tomo unos segundos a Peach darse cuenta de que estaba acercándose al rostro de Bowser y, que Bowser estaba acercándose al suyo.

Peach sintió como su corazón latía tan rápido que le estaba costando respirar pero, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus nervios, antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Bowser, en ese momento cualquier rastro de duda fue borrado de lamente de Peach.

Los labios de Bowser eran cálido y gentiles, Peach nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, prácticamente se estaba derritiendo con ese suave toque... de verdad quería más... quería sentir mucho más la cálida boca de Bowser pero, justo cuando trato de profundizar su beso, el sonido de algo chocando y un horrible dolor en sus dientes, la hizo retirarse de inmediato...

Peach empalideció al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... ella había arruinado SU primer beso al haber chocado contra los dientes de Bowser... ¡Ella misma había arruinado el mejor momento de su vida!

-¡Lo siento!-grito Peach apenada antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Bowser a los ojos.

-¿E-ese fue tu primer beso?-pregunto Bowser, aun embelesado por los deleitables labios de Peach.

-¡Sí! ¡Y lo arruine para ambos!-chillo Peach sintiendo que estaba comenzando a llorar.

-No tranquila-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, retirando con suavidad las manos del rostro sonrojado de Peach-No lo arruinaste, es el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida-dijo Bowser sin dejar de sonreír. 

-A-a-aun si choque con tus dientes-dijo Peach algo nerviosa y tímida.

-Fue tan perfecto que de verdad me gustaría repetirlo-dijo Bowser en tono dulce, colocando su mano con delicadeza en el rostro de Peach.

-¿Y... si vuelve a pasar en nuestro segundo beso?-preguntó Peach tímida desviando la mirada un poco.

-Seguirá sin molestarme-dijo Bowser en tono seguro.

-¿Y si pasa en el tercero y cuarto?-preguntó Peach aun algo nerviosa.

-Puede pasar en el tercero y cuarto, incluso si pasaran en el quinto y sexto, yo nunca dejare de amarte-dijo Bowser en tono dulce y gentil, Peach no necesito más para volver a besar los suaves labios de Bowser con cierta intensidad.

Quizás ninguna de las dos sabía que les depararía el futuro, ni tampoco sabían que problemas tendría que enfrentar por su relación de alguna manera poco ortodoxa pero... mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra, no había obstáculo que no pudieran superar, porque nada ni nadie, podría separarlas jamás.


End file.
